Taking Care of Business: Grey's Side
by storietella2
Summary: This story is Christian's POV of my previous story, Business and Pleasure.
1. Chapter 1 - Who's That Girl

**Chapter 1 – Who's That Girl**

 _Wednesday, June 22, 2011_

I'm bored.

 _Another day, another dollar._ I've mastered the game. Making money comes quite natural for me now. In fact, I have so much of it that there's just no time to spend even an eighth of it. Even if I gave it all away, with my aptitude, I'd simply earn it all back in a short period of time.

This morning, I didn't have the opportunity to go out for a run like I had the day before due to an offsite breakfast meeting. After my meeting, I enter my state-of-the-art headquarters in the heart of Seattle.

Grey House gives me a strong sense of pride. In just a few short years, I have managed to grow a massive empire. I have carefully selected the right individuals to help take my company to the next level.

Not to say that everything's perfect, but I believe that I have things under control. _Control_ and _order_ are in my DNA. It's what I do. I am a natural born leader.

So with all of these factors going for me, why do I feel so… _unfulfilled_?

Well, it has been more than a couple of months since Susanna, my last submissive. _Perhaps it's time to search for my next candidate_.

I told myself that I needed to try something different. I've gotten bored with the lifestyle. After time, every submissive ends up wanting… _more_. I don't have time for that shit.

Also, I have no peers – fellow dominants to sharpen swords with. Elena's no longer in my extremely small circle. So now what?

It would be nice to just get laid without all of the bullshit.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey! I hope you have a wonderful day!"

Lord. The ditsy blonde behind the main reception desk is ogling me. _This shit's getting old._ I give her a quick nod and catch the open elevator just before it closes.

As I step in, I notice a brunette leaning against the back wall wearing a black skirt and blue blouse. _Hmm, I've never seen her here before. Is she new?_ I quickly face the panel of buttons and select my floor. I see that she's going to the 8th floor. I didn't catch much of her, but from the quick glance that I did get, she's… _cute_. As the doors close, I look straight ahead…and I instantly want to give the Grey House cleaning staff a raise.

The stainless steel doors of the elevator are without spot or blemish. And I can clearly see my reflection. I can also see the girl standing behind me. _Is she checking me out? Does she know who I am?_

It appears that her eyes are so fixated on my profile that she doesn't notice that I am in fact looking at her. _She's – dare I say it? Yes._ She's beautiful. And she's a brunette…exactly how I like 'em.

 _Who is this girl?_ I must know.

Suddenly, the elevator door opens and I look up to see that we are now on the 8th floor. She quickly darts out. _Why the rush, sweetheart?_

Sweet lord – she has a lovely ass. _Oh, the things I could do with that._ My appetite is instantly stimulated and I lick my lips. It's the first time I've been aroused in quite some time.

 _Yeah, I need to find out who she is._

The moment I arrive on the 20th floor, I ask my PA to get me someone from HR on the line. I don't care who answers…I need to find out who this new girl is.

 _What the hell are you doing, Grey? You can't fuck her anyway._  
Still – I'm curious. _Extremely_ curious.

"Yes Sir," Andrea, responds as she immediately gets on the horn. Meanwhile, Olivia, my other assistant – being her usual annoying self, gapes mindlessly at me. I ignore her and head straight to my office, shutting the door behind me.

That girl on the elevator looked quite young. I hope she's at least twenty-one years old and not some too-young college intern that's here for the summer.  
Soon, my intercom beeps.

"Sir – I have Katie Burns from HR on line _one_ for you," Andrea announces.

"Put her through," I say. Andrea patches Miss Burns through and drops from the call.

"I would like a list of the newest hires located on the 8th floor," I order. I am secretly hoping that the brunette on the elevator wasn't just visiting the 8th floor, or my quest to find out who she is may be somewhat difficult.

"Sure Sir. How far would you like me to go back?" Miss Burns asks.

 _Hmm_ … For all I know, the brunette may have been here for much longer than this week. I'm a very busy man and I am sure that there are many faces that work here that I have yet to see.

"Go back a month," I decide. If I can't find her this way, I may have to try another route.

"Sure thing, Mr. Grey. I'll email you that list right away," Miss Burns replies.

Not ten minutes later, I comb through the entire list of 8th floor new hires sent by HR. I funnel out all of the males, leaving me with nine female employees. Out of the nine, four of them have headshots on the employee portal. My list is now whittled down to five. I pull up HR's database and discover that only three of them are in their early twenties. _She has to be one of them._ These three candidates will probably have ID badges in the system by the end of the week. _That'll help._

My phone rings. It's Ros, my number two wanting an update on my morning meeting. I put off my _brunette search_ for the time being.

….

I skip my regular lunch workout with my trainer Claude Bastille for yet another business meeting at a nearby restaurant.

A telecommunications firm located not too far from Grey House is in the market for a more robust network – and they heard that GEH may be able to show them the light. I decide to take the initial meeting alone without Ros or my top tech guys. _This could be a huge account for us._

After a productive meeting, I hop into the backseat my car while my driver holds the door open for me.

"Sir, Andrea wanted me to let you know that your early dinner reservations with your brother are all set for Saturday following your biking excursion," Taylor informs me. I simply nod. I'm not sure why Andrea felt the need to have Taylor tell me this. When I want something done, I expect that it will be so and that's the end of it.

Taylor climbs inside and puts the Audi into drive. And out of nowhere, I get a flashback to this morning on that elevator.

 _The brunette._

The 8th floor is predominately finance. The brunette doesn't strike me as someone who would work there. _Maybe she's in the New Graduate Program. She could simply be on a rotation._ Then I idly wonder if any of the final three in my list of new female candidates on the 8th floor are in the NG Program. _I'll have to look into that when I return to the office._

When I enter Grey House, there is no sight of the ditzy blonde welcoming committee. Strange. I immediately call the elevator before one of them surfaces. My mind is focused on narrowing down this list of three and finding my new brunette. I press the button for my floor.

Suddenly, someone breezes in before the elevators doors shut.  
 _Well, slap me down. It's my brunette._ Today is definitely my lucky day.

She's apparently shocked to see me. And now, it appears that she is staring me down. _Yes doll, I run the place._ I hate it when people that I don't interact with regularly treat me like an alien.

 _I'm still human, baby – just a very powerful one._

"What floor?" I murmur sweetly to her. Good lord…she's blushing now. However, she's more beautiful than what I remembered seeing in that reflection of the stainless steel doors. I'm so glad that I now have an excuse to study her features directly.

 _Yep – she's the full package._

"Eighth, please. Thank you," she says in a very timid voice. And it looks like she'd rather be anyplace than in here right now. _Oh baby – I won't bite. Yet._

"Finance?" I say with a slight grin. She nods her reply, not saying another word.  
 _Cat got your tongue, sweetheart? I'll get you to speak._

Before I can prompt her to speak, she does me the favor.

"I see that you're special," she says under her breath.  
Whoa – _excuse me_? _Where in the fuck did that come from?_ I raise a brow at her.

"Why do you say that?" I reply.

 _Yeah baby…I know that I am special._ And if I could, I'd show you a completely different side of me to prove to you how ' _special'_ I really am. It's a side of me that no other female in this building has ever seen before.

It's the side of me that'll keep that sweet ass of yours from being able to walk for days at a time.

"Well, I was told that only assholes work above the 17th floor and that only special people or people about to get fired go up to the 20th. Since this is my second time seeing you go up the 20th floor today, you must be quite _special,_ " she rattles off mindlessly. I gape at her.

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me._

Did this little girl just call me an asshole?! Is she serious?! Does she _not_ know who the fuck she is talking to?! It's taking everything in me not to let loose on her right now and make her regret what she just said.

 _No…I don't think she even has a clue who I am._ If she knew, I'd guarantee that those very words would have never escaped her lips. No one ever talks to me like that. _Nobody._ When people who work in this building are in my presence, they are _very careful_ with their words. The brunette obviously doesn't know who the fuck I am. _This girl must be brand spanking new._

In fact, a good _spanking_ is exactly what she needs.

Yeah…I wouldn't fire her. I simply want to torture the hell out of her. I want her to scream out " _Mr. Grey_ " repeatedly in a plea for mercy. Then when I'm done torturing her, I'd fuck her so hard that she would no longer speak.

 _Damn…it's getting hot in here._

"I see," I say, unamused. Yeah…she obviously has no clue who I am. Let's just see how _new_ Miss Smart Mouth really is. _Fuck – we're on the 8_ _th_ _floor. I don't have much time._

"Are you new?" I quickly ask. She responds with a nod.  
 _Don't hold your tongue now, girl. I need to know who you are. I need to know who to punish._

"First day," she adds.

 _Jackpot._ Now all I need to know is which of my three final contestants just began working here today. She just made my task a lot easier.

 _Get ready for the ride of your life baby. I'm going to have some fun with you._

And just as she does this morning, she can't get out of the elevator fast enough.

 _Oh…I'll be seeing you again real soon, baby. You can count on it._

"Have a great day," I say as she quickly crosses to the other side. To my surprise, she turns around to look at me. Before me, I see the most captivating blue eyes that I have ever encountered. And even though she appears to be mortified, her beauty can't help but to shine through.

 _Wow._

The closing doors finally obstruct my trance.

….

 _Anastasia Rose Steele. Young. Inexperienced. First real job. Recent college graduate._

And on paper, there is nothing truly fascinating about this girl. She's very bright – graduating in the top of her class at WSUV. She has an English degree, which means she has no background in business whatsoever.

 _Why in the hell did the NGP team hire this girl?!_

I have no idea what possessed them to give her a shot other than her being a WSUV alum. Regardless of why she's here, I think I just found the key to alleviate the boredom that recently started to grate on me.

 _I am going to have some fun with this girl._

I have to be creative. Unfortunately, I can't have fun the way that I am accustomed to having fun with little brown-haired girls such as her. _With an ass like Steele's, I'm sure that little sweet box of hers is quite tight…and moist._

Fuck! _Grey – pull yourself together!_

I'm at my desk and I have to tell my cock, ' _Down boy!_ ' by reacting to my wayward thoughts. _I can't even walk out of my office like this!_ It's been way too fucking long for me.

 _I really need to get laid._

Miss Steele is in the beginning of a three month rotation in finance. I need to know what her supervisor Brad Smith has her working on. Perhaps I can start there and come up with a different project for her. _A special project._ A project that will force her to interact with me on a regular basis.

I don't know why I am so inclined to see her again…but I am. I want to fuck with her head. I want her to know why I am sitting up here way above the 17th floor, and she isn't.

 _I'll show her who 'the asshole' truly is._

Maybe she'll quit her job by the time I'm done with her. _Then after that, perhaps I'll slide her my private phone number and later introduce her directly to my dick._

 _Shit!_ I shake away my wayward thoughts. This is getting quite ridiculous. I've never gone this long without sex.

I really need to do something about this.

….

 _Thursday, June 23, 2011_

It's three in the morning and I've been playing on my piano for over an hour. I can't sleep – not even one wink.

 _Oh, what to do with little Miss Steele?_

I can't get the girl out of my head. It's frustrating. _Is it…infatuation?_  
Hell…I'm too old for this shit. This is fucking juvenile.

And I have a flashback in the middle of the fugue. _  
'Well, I was told that only assholes work above the 17_ _th_ _floor…'_

What in the hell are people telling this girl about my company! I am fucking sick and tired of the _Grey House Rumor Mill_. I have a mind to just fire everyone that continues to perpetuate this bullshit. There's an ugly perception that is breeding, and I don't like it one bit. _So what to do about it?_

If Grey House is sick, we need diagnose the problem. Well, what's the first step when someone goes to the emergency room? _There's a triage._ What happens in triage? _Well first, they take a pulse…_

The lightbulb instantly goes off. _That's it._ We need to take a pulse. I quickly leave my piano mid-composition and I make the trek over to my study in order to download all of my thoughts in a document.

….

"So what's this _bright idea_ that you wanted to talk to me about, Christian?"

Ros and I sit across from one another over lunch at a restaurant not too far from the office.

"Well, I think that we need to kick up our employee satisfaction initiatives. I'm afraid that we are going to start losing top talent to some of our competitors if we don't get a handle on things soon," I say plainly.

"I'm with you there, Christian. What are you thinking?" Ros says, fully engaged.

"We need to survey the entire building. In addition to an online questionnaire, we need to implement some one-on-one interviews with key players from every department. That'll give us a solid baseline," I propose.

I stayed up all night putting these thoughts to paper. I know exactly how I want this done and exactly _who_ I want to do it all.

"That's a wonderful idea, Christian. Do you want me to get the entire human resources department on that?" Ros offers. Oh no, Ros. This is a _special_ project. And I have someone _very special_ in mind that I want working on this – _exclusively_.

"That won't be necessary. This is an extremely critical project and I need a resource fully dedicated to this effort that will live and breathe this project. HR doesn't have the capacity I need to get the job done," I explain.

"So, should we hire a third party?" Ros says with a look of uncertainly.

"No. We do this within. We need someone internal that will bring an unbiased perspective to the output. Someone who isn't jaded and hasn't been working here for very long," I reply.

I know good and fucking well who I'm selecting for this project. It's non-negotiable.

"Christian…you said ' _someone_ '. A project of this magnitude requires a team. It'll also take months to pull all of this data together," she argues. I give her a smirk.

"Well, I'm giving this project to one person and they will only have one month to do it," I say cut and dry. She gapes at me.

"Are you out of your mind? Whoever gets this assignment will surely quit! You dumping such a critical initiative on one person's back with such a brutal timeline will be counter intuitive to your ' _employee satisfaction_ ' initiative! This person will be far from _satisfied_ , Christian!" Ros snaps. I grin at her.

 _Oh, Ros – I hope that is not the case. I will take great joy in satisfying the delectable Miss Anastasia Steele._ Dammit! I shake away the wayward thought.

"Ros, I have a feeling that the person I have in mind will be able to handle the stress. This individual is new and bright. They are ambitious. This would be the perfect opportunity for them," I say in an attempt to sell my candidate. Ros arches a brow.

"Do I happen to know who this person is?" Ros says with an expression that's dripping of skepticism. _Oh ye Ros of little faith._  
"No. this person is brand new and they come to us from the new graduate program. This will be their only project for the next month," I say.

"I don't know, Christian. It's such a huge responsibility for a brand new employee and recent college graduate. I hope that you don't singlehandedly destroy the NGP in the process," Ros sighs.

"I will do no such thing. You have to trust me on this," I plead with my number two. _Ros, have I ever led you astray?_

….

Taylor drops Ros and I off back at Grey House – and the two of us enter the building together. On the way in, I see the back of Brad Smith…one of the supervisors in finance. He also so happens to be Miss Steele's boss. I decide to give him a head's up on what's to come.

"Brad," I call out. He's startled when he turns around and sees me. _Oh lord. It annoys me when these people freak out about seeing the big boss._

"Mr. Grey! Ms. Bailey!" he says, overly enthusiastically.

"Brad, I wanted to let you know that I'll be in touch with you sometime today. It's nothing to be alarmed about. Just expect my phone call," I say cryptically. Smith gapes at me, but he tries to cover it with an exaggerated grin.  
 _Give me a fucking break._

"A… _absolutely_ Mr. Grey. Please…feel free to reach me on my cellphone. The number is listed in the employee directory," he says, stuttering. I nod at him and the three of us proceed towards the elevator where the door is already open.

 _Well…look at what we have here – its little Miss Steele!_ Instantly, she tenses up upon seeing me. She's standing right beside the personal assistant of my head of M &A, who also freezes.

Oh…I am about to have me some fun.

I can hear Smith greeting the two girls behind us. I turn to Ros.

"The person I want working on the project is in this elevator," I say so that only Ros can hear me. She gapes at me.  
" _Smith?_ " she discretely mouths. I shake my head. _Nope – not Smith._

" _Who?_ " she mouths again.  
"You'll see," I murmur, grinning deviously. Ros rolls her eyes at me.

Smith exits the elevator on the 4th floor leaving Ros and myself along with the two young ladies standing behind us. And the moment I see Ros looking directly at the stainless steel elevator doors, I know _exactly_ what she is doing.  
 _I pulled the same shit just yesterday._

"You're out of your damn mind, Christian," Ros whispers, trying to disguise her disdain for me.  
"I told you to trust me. I know what I am doing," I respond quietly.  
"I've never seen this individual before in my life. Someone who knows the company _well_ should undertake this," she discretely argues. I shake my head in disagreement.

"Like I said, I want a _fresh_ perspective. This individual will be able to contribute that," I counter. Ros shakes her head at me as the elevator dings. We are now on the 8th floor. _If Miss Smart Mouth doesn't know who I am by now, she's about to find out._

 _It's show time, Grey._

I turn to face Miss Steele in the back of the elevator, highly anticipating her departure.

 _She is so fucking attractive._  
In spite of this, I put on my game face.

"Miss Anastasia Steele," I greet her with a bullshit smile. Immediately, her complexion turns white.

 _Yes baby, I know exactly who you are._

And I can tell that she wants to say something, but nothing comes out of that sexy little mouth of hers. I decide to add insult to injury. I extend my hand and she quickly takes it. _Firm handshake, Miss Steele. Impressive._

"Christian Grey, Head Asshole. Pleasure to meet you," I introduce myself with my best poker face.  
"Wha – " She's at a loss for words as she stumbles backwards and out of the elevator. Thankfully, she doesn't bust her ass.

 _Got cha._

"Have a great day, Miss Steele," I say. And I give her a smile that I hope frightens the living shit out of her. _Chew on that for a bit, baby. I'll definitely be in touch soon._

That was the most fun I've had in a long time _._ As the doors close, the elevator is silent. We still have the 15th floor to go before reaching Ros' floor. I keep my eyes off of Ros in order not to encourage her to scold me in front of company.

When we get to the 15th floor, Marco's PA can't get out of here fast enough. After she exits, the doors close once again.

"Christian!" Ros snaps. I give a look that feigns innocence.

"What?" I respond, stifling a grin.

"You are up to something," she says, waving a finger at me.  
"What are you talking about?" I say with faux indignation.  
"Don't you bullshit me Grey – I know better! You have an ulterior motive by picking this young, attractive…inexperienced girl. I just hope that you are thinking with your cranium and with not your dick!" Ros says in a scolding tone. I wince at her.

Only Ros can get away with speaking to me in that manner. And at her words, I can't help but laugh. She frowns at me as we reach her floor.

And as of right now, I can honestly say that, ' _Yes…I am in fact thinking with my dick_ '.

 _I can't wait to meet you face to face, Miss Steele._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I wanted to give my faithful readers a little taste of what's to come from the CG POV version of Business and Pleasure. Rest assured that I am not abandoning B &P (Ana's POV). I will aim to have chapter 43 up sometime on Sunday. Chapter 2 of this story is done, but I want to hear your feedback on what you've read of this so far._**

 ** _My goal moving forward is to put out a few chapters of this version each week. I will have multiple chapters completed way in advance in order to keep the updates more fluid. This story will not be as long as B &P because many chapters will be condensed into one and most of the dialog from the previous tale will be summarized. _**

**_I was going to wait until after B &P was complete before releasing this, but I thought that it would be fun for you to see where Ana is today (in B&P), and then go back in time to see Christian's progression in contrast (in TCB)._**

 ** _I want to end B &P at chapter 50 so I can concentrate on playing catch up with Christian's POV. Afterwards, I want to begin a third story in this series that picks up decades later. I won't spill the beans yet on what I have planned, but I am looking forward to starting on that story!_**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts on this tale so far (TCB).  
Thanks so much everyone! – ST2 _**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl Can't Help It

**Chapter 2 – The Girl Can't Help It**

 _Friday, June 24, 2011_

In an unusual display of my virtually inexistent sense of humor, I decide to wear a black suit today. Yeah – I know that it's casual Friday, but I want to have a little fun with Little Miss Steele.

I eat breakfast early and leave for work earlier than usual in preparation for my eight o'clock meeting with _Miss Foot-in-Mouth_.

 _I prefer Cock-in-Mouth, actually – mine in hers._ My scalp tingles deliciously at the thought.

As soon as I arrive on my floor, I tell Andrea to alert me when my eight o'clock gets here, but to not send her in until I instruct her to do so. I want Steele to simmer in her anxiety, wondering why I called this meeting and what I may possibly put her through.

She probably thinks that I am going to fire her.  
 _No, baby – but you'll wish I had when I get done with you._

A few minutes later, my intercom buzzes. _Hmm…is Miss Steele early?_ If so, that's a very good sign.

"Sir – Miss Anastasia Steele is here to see you," Andrea says through the loudspeaker.  
"Give me a few moments," I respond before the speaker clicks off.

I'm not doing a damn thing but waiting on Miss Steele to bring her pretty little ass in here. However, I need to build up the tension. Then when she enters, I am going to let the tension build even further. Again, this is the most fun I've had in quite a while. I'm _really_ looking forward to this meeting.

After five long agonizing minutes, I buzz Andrea and tell her to send in Anastasia Steele. _Anastasia Steele – the hot girl with the hot name._

I stand from my chair and I study the impressive view of the city behind me. Soon afterwards, the doors swing open and I turn to look. Suddenly, all I see is a glass of water flying in the air, which comes tumbling down on my expensive marble floor – shattering into a million little pieces. I am instantly annoyed by her clumsiness.

After she profusely apologizes, to my complete horror, she gets on her hands and knees while wearing a sexy little purple dress and begins to pick up the small shards of glass from off the floor.

 _Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!_

I quickly storm towards her.  
"Leave it!" I command. She looks up at me, in a daze. Her captivating blue eyes lock into mines, and I feel... _lost_.

Shaking off the unwanted feeling, I close the doors behind her and I extend my hand out to her. She takes it. I lead the way, encouraging her to be careful. It doesn't dawn on me until we are half way to the chairs on the other side of my desk that she is still holding on firmly to my hand.

 _What is this?_

Remembering herself, she quickly lets go.  
 _I feel…strange._

As soon as we approach the chairs, I motion her to sit and I take the seat right beside her. She winces at the gesture before her eyes begin to scan her new surroundings.

Yes baby, this is my seat of power – and you made it up here in just your second day. _Brava, Miss Steele._

And I think about what she said to me yesterday in regards to ' _special'_ individuals or those about to get fired only having the privilege of coming up here to the 20th floor. _Well, Miss Steele – you win door number one._

Instead of me being the first to speak, Miss Steele starts by murmuring her fascination with the artwork adorning my walls. She appears to be very insightful, but I don't let her know that. I give her my most staunch, serious look – and she quails.

 _Yeah, baby – that's more like it._

But instead of diving in head first, I begin to school her on the artists of the works that she so admires. She now appears to be in a daze.  
 _All right, enough of the bullshit. Time to get down to brass tacks._

"So, Miss Steele, did you have any questions for me before we get started?" I prompt her. I want to get inside of her head before I give her the real reason why she's here. Will she relinquish complete control over to me like a good girl, or will she throw me in for a loop? And the expression on her face tells me that she's not going to just sit back and let things happen.

"Did you call me up here to fire me?" she snaps.  
I wince at her. This woman has some nerve. She's – dare I say it… _beguiling_. And the very thought provokes an involuntary smile from me. She's now blushing and I'm pleased to see that I have this affect on her. I decide to put her out of her misery for the time being.

"No, Miss Steele. I am not going to fire you," I reply.  
She visibility relaxes and her shoulders drop down ever so slightly. _Don't get too comfortable, baby. You don't know what I have planned for you yet._ Then a thought crosses my mind. _Why did she think that I would fire her?_

I then ask her if she believed that anything she said to me yesterday morning on the elevator was serious enough to get fired over.

"Well Sir, I honestly don't know. You tell me," she bounces back.  
I frown at her. _I am definitely going to have my hands full with this girl, and I am going to have fun putting her right in her place._ I let her know how amused I am by her gumption.

"No one has ever spoken to me the way you've spoken to me before," I smirk at her. She immediately issues an apology, but it appears to be an insincere one.

"You don't truly mean that," I counter. She looks perplexed. I really want to know what's on this girl's mind. I want to know what she thinks of me right now _.  
Does she believe that I'm Asshole in Chief?_ Well, let's just see about that.

"I just told you that you're not going to lose your job. Now, I want you to honestly tell me what your impression is of me so far," I pose the question to her. Her face falls.

 _Shit!_ Maybe I really don't want to know what she thinks of me. However, I'd be quite surprised if she answers the question honestly considering how relieved she was to know that she wasn't sent up here this morning to get fired.

Maybe that's why she put on that sexy tight purple dress when today is casual Friday. She probably assumed that I would take one look at her fine ass and change my mind. _Oh – how superficial do you think I am, Mrs. Steele? Well, for your information, I don't think I'd have the heart to let you leave my company so easily…especially dressed like that._

 _I want you to get on your hands and knees and beg me to leave when I'm done with you, baby._

"I don't think that you've ever been told ' _no_ ' a day in your life," she blurts out.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ The _nerve_ of this girl!

I've never had a woman that has worked at my company other than Ros who has spoken to me so freely in this manner. Perhaps she _wants_ me to fire her.  
 _Not so fast, sweetheart. I'm not done with you just yet. It's only the beginning._

"Is that so?" I smirk at her. Immediately, she drops her gaze from me and nervously studies the fingers on her lap. _That's better._ I now get the impression that she is hoping that I dismiss her from this uncomfortable situation. _Soon, Miss Steele. Soon._

"You really don't want to be here right now, do you?" I say to her. Her captivating blue eyes resurface, and my cock twitches. _Holy shit, she's beautiful._ Then…she bites.

"What is it that you want with me? I feel like you're getting your kicks out of torturing me right now," she snaps at me. I freeze.

 _Torturing_ her? _Oh baby…you have no idea what I'd do to you if I could._

What I feel like doing to her is gagging her, tying those sweet little wrists together, and roping her to my desk in a manner that would prevent her from being able to move a muscle. Then, I would stick a thumb up her ass while fucking her senseless. And just when she's about to come, I'd stop completely. Then, I'd repeat the entire process over and over again…refusing to let her reach orgasm.

 _Now that's my idea of torturing you._

All right…this is getting too out of hand. I must reel this shit back in, pronto. I need to let this little girl know where she is and who's fucking name is on this building.

"Trust me Miss Steele, if I were torturing you, you would absolutely know," I say in a smoky tone of voice. And I know that the look I give her is a suggestive one.  
 _Yeah baby – I torture little brown-haired girls like you when I'm not busy making billions._

Now, she looks deathly afraid. _Shit!_ _I reeled in this thing just a little too far. I need to put her at ease once more so she understands that she has a job to do._ I try and lighten up the mood.

"What you said to me the other day in the elevator resonated heavily with me. There is an impression in this building – a negative one that I would like to put to rest. I want to dispel the myth that folks who work on the 18th floor and above are unreachable," I start.

Now, I have her full and undivided attention. She looks…captivated. _And captivating._ I shake off the wayward thought.

"Before we can work on fixing the problem, I need a complete analysis of the situation. That's where you come in, Miss Steele. I want you to put together an extensive _Grey House Employee Satisfaction Report_. I will give you one month to complete it," I tell her. She gapes at me – appearing horrified.

 _Oh baby, you had no idea what you were in for, did you?_

The look on her face tells me that she desperately wants to decline the offer.  
 _Just as you said earlier, baby, no one tells me 'No'._ _ **Ever**_ _._

"But – I just started here. Why don't you let HR do your report?" she responds.

She does it again. She's defying me at every turn. I've never met anyone like her in my entire life. It's like she has a fucking death wish or something. My blood begins to boil.

"I don't want HR to do it. I want _you_ to do it, Miss Smart Mouth," I snap at her.  
Now, she quails in my presence. _Good girl. Keep your attitude right where it is now. Pretty soon, I'll have you kneeling at my feet._

And images of her taking my cock in that smart mouth of hers flood in my head. I quickly shake them off before she visibly sees me getting turned on from my wayward thoughts.

"Besides, it'll do the report some good to have a fresh perspective. A perspective of someone who hasn't been jaded by rumors and innuendo," I add more calmly. She winces at me. _What's her problem?_ I wait a few beats for her to process my words.  
 _She'd better comply._

"What are the parameters? A survey? Face to face interviews?" she says, breaking her silence. _Oh yes…she's asking the right questions. This is what I like to see._ She is now engaged.

"Yes." I don't elaborate. _I want it all, baby. Everything._ My misbehaving eyes stealthily find her breasts pressing nicely against the purple fabric of her dress.  
 _Mmm…she's the full package. I want to see exactly what lies underneath that little dress._

 _Fuck!_ I've never behaved in this manner! Why can't I get a handle over of these thoughts!

It's been way too long since I've had sex. I need a submissive. _Perhaps I'll bite the bullet and call Elena to see if she knows of any good prospects._ No – that ended the moment she tried to put the moves on me a couple of months ago. What we had together was a long time ago. Elena definitely crossed the line with me. _Once that line is crossed, there is no returning._ Steele's narrowing eyes bring me back to the here and now.

"All of the above. Like I said, I want the report to be extensive. Make this a priority. I don't know if you are familiar with my management style, but I will personally be following up with you. _Frequently_ ," I warn her.

I've been accused by Ros in the past of being a micromanager in some instances. This case will be unlike anything else I've ever been a part of before.  
Miss Steele is going to witness _Mr. Asshole_ on a whole new level.

 _Baby, I will be on that sweet, porcelain-hued ass of yours like white on rice – you can count on it._ I want to know her every move. _If she sneezes, I will know it._ I'm getting excited just thinking about it.

Perhaps this is just what I need to keep my mind off of the lifestyle. Babysitting Miss Steele would be a welcomed diversion. Unfortunately, my dealings with her can't go beyond business. Regardless of how attractive I think she is, I'd never enter into a sexual relationship with anyone that works at my company.

 _Grey – you never get your meat where you get your bread.  
_ As long as I am dealing one-on-one with the delectable Miss Steele, this will be my ongoing mantra.

 _Never fuck the staff._

We continue on with our meeting as I give her the requirements for her month-long project. We end in exactly one hour – and it's one of the most productive meetings I've had in quite a while. She seems fully engaged now with the project, and I know that she's in this thing to win it. The girl is quite stubborn, so I don't expect her to fail.

When it's time for Miss Steele to leave, I walk her out. On the way to the elevator, Andrea and Olivia gape at me. _What the fuck is their problem?! Oh…that's right – I_ _ **never**_ _walk anyone out._ Even my own actions take me by surprise, but then I instantly understand why I've done this.

 _I don't want her to leave._

However, I have meetings upon meetings today. I bid Miss Steele a fond farewell, telling her that I'll be in touch as I call the elevator for her. The elevator comes almost immediately and she nods at me before stepping inside. She turns to face me after selecting her floor on the panel.

 _Holy fuck._

And as corny as it sounds, I begin to hear the theme to _Romeo and Juliet_ playing sweetly in the background in my mind. It's as if her gorgeous brown hair is flowing softly in the wind – and I can't take my eyes off of her. Her sheer beauty enraptures me.

 _I want her._

Grey – fucking get it together!

"Have a great day, Anastasia," I say mindlessly. And to my complete and utter shock, her look seems to mirror mine.

 _Does she want me too?_

"You too, Christian," she breathes as the elevator doors close. I am frozen to the floor, unable to move.

No one in this building but Ros calls me by my first name. But for some reason, my name on Miss Steele's lips calls to something deep within. It's as if it was the only key able to unlock something deep down inside of me that I never knew was there. It's… _unnerving_.

Suddenly, I remember myself. I blink several times before turning on my heel to head back towards my office. Andrea and Olivia are startled and they quickly occupy themselves with something else – taking their eyes off of me. And it's then that I know they were both just studying my interaction with Miss Steele.

 _Yeah, yeah…I know that was weird. I don't understand it either._

My next meeting doesn't begin in my office until 9:30. I scheduled it this way on purpose in case my meeting with Miss Steele ran over. I suddenly get a thought.

I awaken my laptop computer and I pull up my favorites in a web browser. I enter a highly secure webpage and I enter my credentials. Suddenly a map of Grey House appears on the screen. I click on the 8th floor and I instantly get live closed circuit footage of the area. I pan from one camera to the next.

I discover that Miss Steele hasn't yet arrived to her desk since leaving my office. _She's probably in Smith's office letting him know that she will be occupied with my project for the next month._ I instantly minimize the screen and I launch my email program.

I quickly type up an email detailing the employee satisfaction index project and Miss Steele's aggressive timeline. I email it to Brad Smith along with his boss – my CFO. I also copy Steele's NGP advisor, Karen Newman on the note. After that's done, I minimize my email program and bring back up the CCTV monitoring screen. It is then that I catch Miss Steele leaving Smith's office. She heads directly toward her desk.

 _Damn, she has a fine ass. I could watch this program all day long._

As she takes a seat at her desk, I see her briefly addressing someone across the aisle. She immediately turns her attention to her computer and begins to work. Soon, someone enters her workspace and pulls up a chair right beside her.

 _Who the fuck is this clown!_

Some punk invades Steele's workspace and interrupts her, forcing her to pay attention to them. I can feel my blood beginning to heat up, and my breathing starts to change. And I know if a mirror were to be placed underneath my nose, it would steam up as if it were in a sauna.

 _What in the hell do I pay these people to do?!_  
And I am tempted to call Brad Smith right this second to separate this douchebag from Miss Steele. She has way too much on her plate at the moment and only a month to get it all done. Instantly, I regret telling my security team years ago not to include audio with the building-wide CCTV expansion.

Suddenly, my intercom beeps.

"Sir – your nine-thirty is here," Andrea announces.  
"Tell them to wait," I say tersely.  
"Yes Sir," she concurs before disconnecting.

I quickly pull up the Grey House seating chart in another screen and I locate Miss Steele's pesky neighbor.

Gunther Lewis. _Well, Mr. Lewis - I take it that you enjoy working here since you've been on board for almost three years. Don't make me have to change that._

I pull the live video back up and I study the two of them. The way that Lewis looks at Miss Steele as they talk is unnerving. _This guy is trying to fuck her!_ I seethe at the thought. Now they are smiling at each other. _Does she want him too?_

 _I must put a stop to this shit –_ _ **Now**_ _._ And before I can pick up the phone and call Brad Smith to handle the situation, Lewis stands, places the guest chair where it belongs, and returns to his desk. _Steele probably just shooed him away._ I am instantly relieved.

And I know right away that I will be keeping a close eye on Lewis, making sure that he doesn't lay a finger on the girl who is responsible for my critical project.  
I don't want her to have _any_ distractions.

….

I can't believe how much of my time Miss Steele has occupied, just today alone.

Every moment that I am able to steal away, I watch her. _Are you obsessed over this girl, Grey?_ I brush away the thought. No – I'm just keeping a close eye on my investment. There's a lot at stake here. I've placed a huge responsibility on this girl, and I need to prove not only to myself, but also to Ros that I did not make a mistake by giving a young recent college graduate so much responsibility.

I saw Miss Steele leave the building earlier for lunch with Lewis and Marco's PA, Lacy Stevens. I don't understand the extent of my relief upon finding out that there was indeed a third wheel present with Miss Steele and Lewis. I also noticed that the three of them did not take the full hour for lunch. Steele immediately returned to her desk and began plugging away.

As I watch her right now from my computer, she appears to be laser-focused with sheer determination. _I wonder how she's progressing on my project so far_. I watch as several people from her team quickly stop by and bid her a _goodnight_ before leaving for the day, including Lewis.

I eventually glance at the clock. _Shit – it's late and she's still working._ It's almost dinnertime. _She must be hungry._ I quickly try to knock some sense into myself.

 _I can't be willy-nilly taking employees out to dinner._ But…this would be a business dinner, which I have on a regular basis. This would be a good opportunity to pick her brain and find out how she's progressing. And if she has any questions about the project so far, she can have them addressed during that time.

I resolve to shut down my workspace and take a little trip down to the eighth floor.

….

As I quietly approach her desk, I can see that she's already working on the email survey questions. _Good girl._

"I would get those survey questions cleared with management if I were you before sending that out to the building," I say, startling her. When she turns to look at me, it's as if she's seen a ghost. _Yeah baby…I work late nights too._

I ask her why she's still here, and she tells me that she was " _in a zone_ " and wanted to arrive at a good stopping point before leaving for the weekend. She saves her document and begins to shut down her work.

"So, why are _you_ still here?" she asks me in return.  
 _Watching you, baby._

"I was _in a zone_ ," I smirk, using her words back at her. She laughs.

The sound of her laugh ignites something in me. Her giggle is full of innocence and wonder. I smile involuntarily. Then, her eyes do something else that I can't quite describe. _Whoa, is she turned on?_ I shake off the thought. She quickly snaps out of it

"How did you know that I was still here?" she asks. My face turns.  
 _It's none of your fucking business, sweetheart._ The moment you enter this building, you're in _my house_ and I can do whatever I please…including watch your every move. I am within full legal grounds to do so.

"Don't worry about that. I know everything about you, Miss Steele," I simply tell her. She flinches, remembering her place.  
 _That's more like it, baby. Just know that I have my ways._  
Next, she does something that completely blows my natural mind.

She bites her bottom lip.

 _Fuck!_ My cock suddenly rises from his slumber. I quickly exhale at the gesture. _I don't know why that just turned me on so much._ Instantly, I want to yank that lip out of her mouth and pop it into mine.

 _Oh yes…I would like to bite that lip of yours so very much._

Quickly, her lip pops out from her teeth and she turns to me once closing her laptop. I blink rapidly and try to recollect my wits. I need to fill this empty space with words before I end up doing something that I regret. _Like fucking her over this desk._

"I was just on my way out to grab a quick bite to eat before heading home. Would you like to join me?" I ask. My invitation startles her. _Oh shit. Did I just cross the line?_ And at this point, I'd be shocked if she said ' _Yes_ '.  
Oh well, at least I tried. I can't make her go. _This time._

"Sure," she finally says.

 _Well, well, well._ Looks like I will finally have some company this evening.

….

I have Taylor drive Miss Steele and I to an exclusive restaurant in downtown Seattle. I don't have a reservation, but it is a restaurant that I frequent. To my delight, the staff instantly accommodates my dinner guest and me. Miss Steele appears to be very impressed by the level of clout that my name carries in the joint.

 _This isn't the only place where I receive first class treatment, Miss Steele. I pretty much get_ _ **everything**_ _that I want._ I quickly shake off my wayward thoughts before they take me to the point of no return.

While seated, I catch Miss Steele staring at my wrists on the table. She's checking out my diamond platinum Tiffany cufflinks. _Yes baby, I'm fucking loaded._ I decide to distract her.

I offer her wine and she accepts. I ask what's her preference, and she freezes.  
 _What's her deal?_ I need to find out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Quite frankly, you intimidate the hell out of me," she says plainly.  
 _Whoa._ Her candidness throws me for a loop. It's…unexpected.

"Do I?" I say, tossing it back to her.

I enjoy setting this girl up. She never comes back with the typical, calculated response. Since meeting her two days ago, she has been surprising me at every turn. I don't expect her to cease doing that anytime soon.

"Just twelve hours ago, I thought that I was going up to your office to get fired. Now, I'm having diner with you," she says with a smirk. And just as I predicted, I got the unexpected out of her. I can't help but to smile. On our table lies a dish of olives, so I take one.

"Just making sure that you eat tonight. I need you good and strong so you can finish my report," I say. Her eyes follow the olive as I place it carefully into my mouth. Her reaction to the gesture ignites me.

 _You liked that, baby? You'd be shocked to know what else I can do with this mouth, Miss Steele._

Breaking my naughty train of thought, the waiter comes by to take our wine order. _I think tonight calls for the Sancerre – especially if we are going with the salmon._ I tell the waiter what we're drinking, and Miss Steele and I are left alone once again. _So…what shall we talk about?_ I'm vaguely curious about her little neighbor from across the aisle. _Let's see how much she is willing to disclose about him._

"So, are you making new friends on the job?" I ask. My question seems to unnerve her. _That's not the reaction I was hoping for. She'd better not already be fucking this guy._ However, she doesn't strike me as the type of girl to sleep around after just meeting someone.

"Yes. Everyone's been great," she says sweetly. I nod and vocalize my approval at the news. As I think about what else to ask her, I quickly recall the contents of her personnel file. _I have so many questions about this captivating girl._

"So I read in your file that your ultimate goal is to go into publishing," I say matter-of-factly. She appears alarmed by the extent of my knowledge of her.  
 _Oh, baby…I know everything single thing about you…including your bra size._ My breath catches at the thought.

I recall studying her file days earlier and wondered how our paths ever crossed. Everything she has done up to this point has been in preparation for a job in publishing. How she ended up at GEH, I honestly don't know. However, there's a deep underlying sentiment inside of me that's glad she decided to give my company a shot.

 _We need more people like her. Smart, ambitious…_

"Ultimately," she says succinctly. _What, no smart remark?_ She's closing up. _This will never do._ I decide to fuck with her and lob her past words back at her.

"Well, I hope your rotations at GEH will give you a change of heart. We need your smarts on the team. Maybe you can even reach _asshole status_ and take up residence on the 18th floor," I say, winking at her. She gapes at me, shocked by my gumption. _Yep…I said it._

"Well, I guess only time will tell," she says. Her snarky tone unnerves me.  
 _Oh, sweetheart…how I wish that you didn't work for me right now. I'd take you directly to my playroom and have my way with that smart-ass mouth of yours._

 _She deserves to be caned and then fucked in her mouth straight away._

"Oh, Miss Steele – that smart mouth. Oh what…"

 _Fuck!_ I stop myself midway before I say exactly what's on my mind. _Shit! What's wrong with me!_ Quickly, I change the subject. If she knew just what I was thinking, she'd sue me for sexual harassment.

"Did you decide on what you are going to order?" I say. She glares at me.  
 _Whoa – she's pissed._  
"No," she snaps, and she snatches up the menu.

 _Oh, Miss Steele, this will never do._ I do what I do and take back control of the situation.

"What's your problem?" I ask, stifling a grin. I don't know why this girl fascinates me so much, but she does. I enjoy putting her through the motions and seeing how she reacts to different situations.

"Nothing," she says tersely. _She's lying._  
I want to call her out on it, but I decide not to. Instead, I complement on the salmon. _It'll go perfectly with the Sancerre._ She frowns.

"I'll probably just get the salad," she says stubbornly.  
Oh – no, no, no. That will never do.

If Miss Steele doesn't understand this yet, she will. I **always** get my way. Whatever I say goes.  
 _She will do what I say and she will like it._ My mind tries to run off with those words into the woods to unsafe territory, but I reel it back in.

"Don't get the salad. Eat _something_ ," I say sternly. When it comes to food, I don't fuck around. She will soon learn this about me. _She has to eat._

She doesn't let up, insisting on the salad. I am now starting to get pissed off at this girl. _Baby, you really wouldn't like me when I'm angry._ When the waiter comes, I quickly speak up. I decide on the filet, even though the wine goes best with fish.

Then, I quickly order the salmon for Miss Steele. She's none too happy about it. I quickly flash her a cold look, preventing her from interjecting. As the waiter walks away, a server comes by to pour the wine. Miss Steele stares intently at the act before the server leaves us. She quickly takes a large sip out of her glass. I look up at her, expecting her to react to what I've just done.

 _Like I said – I always get my way._

"What if I'm allergic to fish?" she says bitterly. She's not going to let this go. This girl needs to know who in the hell she's dealing with.

"You're not. Your dietary restrictions are on file," I snap back. My response alarms her. _Yeah baby…I told you – I know absolutely_ _ **everything**_ _about you._

"What else do you know about me?" she inquires. _She just doesn't give up, does she?_ I have a strong feeling that she will be most enlightened by the things that I am capable of doing.

I make it my fucking business to always arm myself with knowledge. I don't let things _just happen_ ; I _make_ things happen. The instant I met this woman on that elevator, I knew right away that I had to arm myself by learning everything there was to know about her. And little does she know – we are simply having dinner together in order for me to fill in the blanks that didn't come through in her background check.

I humor her and tell her everything that I _do_ know about her, which includes her full name, her education, and her work history. I even tell her where she lives and who she lives with. She is stunned. Ironically, the girl who Steele lives with – I recently signed a big contract with her father's company for a huge network overhaul.  
 _Small world._

"Why do you know so much about me?" Miss Steele asks in a helpless tone. I have a feeling that she now knows a little bit better what I am capable of.

"I need to know everything about everyone who personally works for me," I say. This is the honest to goodness truth. Anyone who works directly with me and who's privy to extremely classified information, I have my security advisor Welch perform a full and complete background check on them.

The average employee at GEH receives the standard check before they are hired. However, the further up the company ladder one goes, the more refined the background checks become. I have to be able to trust everyone around me. With that said, I trust everyone in my executive team implicitly. They have each been vetted multiple times and will continue to be vetted as long as they work for me.

So, why is little Miss Steele receiving similar treatment as my executives? Well for starters, I just had to know exactly who she was. Secondly, if everything goes according to plan, the outcome of her project will elicit major change throughout the entire organization.

With that level of power, Miss Steele must be closely checked and monitored. Normally, my security team handles this level of _checking and monitoring_. However, Miss Steele is a _very_ special case.

 _I am going to give her the up-close and personal treatment._

"I truly think I'm at a disadvantage here. You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you," she says. _Oh…no you don't, girl._ I narrow my eyes at her.

I keep my personal life _private_. There is nothing that she or anyone else who works at my company needs to know about me. However, as I look into her conflicted blue eyes, I am captivated. _There's just something about her. She's…different._ I decide to shock her yet again.

"So why don't you ask?" I say, extending an open invitation. Instantly, I regret giving her carte blanche. However, at the same time, I don't have to necessarily answer every single question that she throws my way.

To my surprise, I feel quite comfortable telling her the quick, thousand-foot view of my life's story. I tell her about my adoptive family and about me dropping out of college to start my company. She's mesmerized – and the look in her eyes completely draws me in. After I am done speaking, it appears that she wants to ask me something else, but she doesn't.

 _Good. I've told you way too much as it is._

"So are we even?" I submit to her with a smile. And I hope her answer is ' _Yes_ '.  
"I don't think we'll _ever_ be even, Mr. Grey," she says with that sexy smile of her. I can't help but laugh. She's absolutely right.

"Probably not. There's a lot you still don't know about me. There's a lot _many_ people don't know about me." And my blood chills after I speak the words.  
 _I have too dark of a past._

"A man of mystery," she says – and it almost sounds like she is teasing me.  
 _If you only knew, baby._ I can only nod in response, and she darkens at my expression. It's as if she can read me. It's… _unsettling_.

….

As Taylor pulls up to the GEH employee parking lot, I suddenly feel a pang. Strangely, I don't want this night with Miss Steele to end. However, it must. She works for me and we need to call it a night before things get too carried away.

"Which one is your car?" I ask her, helping Taylor out as he slowly creeps the Audi around the lot. She points straight ahead. I look, but all I see in the practically vacant lot is a prehistoric, rusty little Volkswagen Beetle.

"It's the blue VW Beetle – over there," she says.  
 _Oh hell._ She can't be driving that thing! It's a piece of shit! It'll break down on the way home!

"You've gotta be kidding me," I gasp in disbelief. She tenses up.  
"What?" she said, visibly offended by my reaction.

 _You're not safe in that car, doll face._ This car was manufactured before many of the modern safety features were implemented. I'm certain that rust bucket has no air bags, no anti-lock brakes, no lane assist feature, and no collision avoidance in place. And goodness knows if that piece of shit will even start the moment she turns the key.

 _That car is death on wheels, sweetheart._ I shudder to think what might eventually happen to her one of these days while driving that monstrosity – especially through a dangerous neighborhood.

 _I can't let her drive it. I_ _ **can't**_ _._

"I can take you home," I say. And instantly, I regret saying ' _I can_ ' instead of ' _I will_ '. Now the ball is clearly in her court, and I immediately know that she's not going to choose wisely. She's stubborn as hell.

And just as I expected, she declines my offer. The look on her face is resolute. She's not going to budge. _Fuck!_ And it's at the moment that I wish she were my submissive. She wouldn't be allowed to ever say ' _no_ ' to me. So at this point, all I can do is make her keep me informed of her safety.

Quickly, I retrieve my wallet and I hand her my business card with my personal phone number. She's surprised by the gesture. I then instruct her to text me the moment that she arrives home, and I say it in a tone that lets her know that I am not fucking around. She's startled.

"Fine," she says in a bratty tone. _Oh, baby…do_ _ **not**_ _play with me. I mean it!  
_ Taylor helps her out of the backseat and she thanks him. I roll down my window.

"Don't forget. Text me as _soon_ as you get home. Have a great weekend," I call out to her as she approaches her car. She now appears to be more receptive of my command.

"You too. Thanks for dinner, Mr. Grey," she says in a kind tone.

So – I take it that little Miss Steele had a good time this evening, in spite of a few bumps along the way. _Well, Miss Steele, so did I._

I _really_ enjoyed that.

A short time later, I exit the elevator at Escala and enter my penthouse apartment. _I wonder if Miss Steele made it home okay. She doesn't live far from Grey House – she should've already made it there._

Like clockwork, my phone buzzes the moment I take it out of my pocket.

* * *

 ** _Mr. Grey – Just wanted to let you know that I made it home safe and sound.  
Thanks again for dinner tonight. Have a wonderful weekend. – Ana_**

* * *

I stand in place as my fingers trace her words on the tiny screen. _Good, she made it._ I have to do something about that car of hers. I can't stand to see her driving that thing.

I soon reply to her text, expressing my relief that she made it home safely. I thank her for keeping me company this evening and I wish her a good weekend. I end by saying that I will see her in the office on Monday.

And whether or not she'll actually see _me_ on Monday, I will definitely be watching her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm so happy that you are loving this so far! Please let me know your thoughts on chapter 2. – ST2_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Foolish Little Girl

**Chapter 3 – Foolish Little Girl**

 _Saturday, June 25, 2011_

As usual, I didn't get much sleep the night before.

The reason of that can be attributed to the constant recent memories of a certain twenty-one year old new college graduate.

 _"Quite frankly, you intimidate the hell out of me."_

I chuckle quietly to myself at the thought of Miss Steele's words last night over dinner. No one has ever captivated me quite like she has. I idly wonder what someone like her does on a Saturday.

I'm sure that the employee satisfaction project is far from her mind. She deserves a break for the next two days since she worked quite late last night. Perhaps she has plans this weekend with her roommate, Katherine Kavanagh.

Myself on the other hand, I finally gave in to my _pain-in-the-ass_ older brother who's been constantly nagging me to hang out with him. I plan on spending the late afternoon and early evening with Elliot. We'll start by biking a nearby trail. Afterwards, we'll return here to Escala to freshen up before heading out for dinner.

I'm certain Elliot will have tons of stories about the many pieces of ass he's conquered and how much they won't stop calling him after he is done with them. I cringe at the thought. I don't understand how he can be so cavalier when it comes to women. Also, I would never be so candid with my sexual exploits. Of course, if Elliot had even a slight inkling concerning _my_ sexual past, his experiences would surely pale in comparison.

 _Elliot, have you ever spanked the living shit out of a woman with a cane, fucked her multiple times until she couldn't walk, and then she still limped her swollen pink ass to the kitchen to prepare you a four course meal while still buck-naked – and served it with a smile? I highly doubt it, big brother._

 _"I truly think I'm at a disadvantage here. You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you."_

Something else Miss Steele said over dinner last night interrupts my train of thought. No one knows _everything_ about me. The person who comes closest is no longer in my life.

I don't know what it is about Miss Steele that continues to distract me. In fact, I didn't get much work done yesterday, which is quite out of the ordinary for me. I resolve to go to Grey House this morning and get some work done there. I could work here at home – in my study. However, I need to get my hands on some files that are in my office downtown.

After breakfast, I have Taylor drop me off at Grey House. I go wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. I'm certain that if anyone were to bump into me at work today, they'd be more than surprised to see me completely dressed down.

"Mr. Grey – good morning," the weekend security detail greets when I enter the building. I nod at him and immediately enter the waiting elevator. One of the perks of being sole owner of the company…I don't have to sign in on the weekend log.

Besides, no one needs to know that I am here.

In my office, I get right to work. I make a few phone calls, I answer some emails, and I comb over contracts. After some time, I hear my email program ping. I pull up my inbox and I see that it's an automatic system-generated message. I click to read it.

 _Well, well, well. What do we have here?_  
I grin broadly at the notification.

Before I left the office yesterday, I had Barney set an alert to email me each time Miss Steele swipes her ID badge to enter the building. _Looks like someone else is here working on a Saturday morning as well._

Instantly, I pull up the web browser and access the surveillance system. I bring up the main floor and see Miss Steele walking away from the front counter and towards the elevators. I quickly access the elevator cameras and watch her enter before selecting the 8th floor.

 _Well, aren't we overly ambitious on a Saturday morning?  
I like that. _

She looks as if she's deep in thought. Perhaps she's contemplating how she is going to tackle that big project of hers. As she arrives on the 8th floor, I switch camera views and follow her all the way to her desk.

Damn, she looks mighty fine in painted-on jeans. Her breasts look as scrumptious as two tiny Cornish hens fighting for prime position inside of that tight little t-shirt of hers. My cock hardens.

 _Fuck, she's hot._

I watch her walk to her desk. Once there, it appears as if she's entering a combination to unlock her laptop computer from the docking station.

 _Shit – she's leaving!  
Oh, what to do to get her to stay just a little while longer…_

I don't want her to go. Thinking quickly on my feet, I pick up my desk phone and I dial her extension. I study the surveillance and see that she's startled as soon as the phone rings on her end. She glances at the caller ID. At first sight, she appears to be stunned. Then…she smirks. She looks amused.

 _Yeah baby – it's me. Pick up._  
She does.

"Hello there."  
"Miss Steele, what brings you to the office on a Saturday morning?"  
"Just grabbing my computer, Sir. I was just on my way out."

I love it how she calls me ' _Sir_ '. It brings pleasant memories. Although I'm sure that this woman isn't the type to help me relive some of those fond moments.  
 _What if she could be trained? Perhaps she'd conform?_  
I shake away the thought.  
No…she can _never_ know about that side of me.

I ask Miss Steele to stop by my office before leaving and we hang up shortly afterwards. Using surveillance, I follow her as she walks away from her desk. Once she enters the elevator going up, I shut down the program and I wait for her outside of my office by the elevator.

When the elevator pings, the door opens…revealing a beautiful brunette creature. Just watching her on video surveillance does her no justice.  
 _I could simply eat her up._  
She's more than stunned when she sees me standing there – waiting for _her_.

 _Yes sweetheart, I wanted to welcome you up here to the 20_ _th_ _floor…personally._

It's quite obvious by the look in her eyes that she's checking me out. And the thought occurs that she has never seen me in anything outside of a suit. This would also be my first time seeing how the delectable Miss Steele can be on a Saturday morning.  
 _I like._

"Miss Steele."  
"Sir."  
"So, what was so pressing today that you had to come here and get your laptop?"  
"Well, for some reason, I couldn't get your project out of my head. So I wanted to make sure I got all of my thoughts down before I lose them."

So, I was wrong. She _is_ thinking about the project. We are a lot more similar than I realize, with work always on the brain. She'll do quite well here.

I eventually ask her to step into my office to share some of her thoughts with me. I need to guide her through this and make sure that she doesn't stray too far from my original guidelines.

 _It'll also give me a valid reason to look at her._

She places her laptop down on my desk and we both stand over it. Standing too close, I get a good whiff of her. _She smells absolutely divine._ Standing slightly behind, I gaze down at the nape of her neck that's exposed underneath her ponytail. She's too occupied with accessing her files to notice what I am doing.

 _I want to kiss that lovely neck of hers.  
_ I quickly shake away the wayward thought and focus my attention on her computer screen.

"So, I have two sets of questions – a set for the online questionnaire and a set for the in-person interviews. My thought was to pick a good sample size of individuals for the in-person portion," she starts.

"What's the basis for your sample group?"  
"Random selection."

 _Oh no, no, no Miss Steele. That will never do._ These interviews must be deliberate. We need concrete output or we'll miss the mark. I tell her to change her course right away.

"You need to be more strategic than that, Miss Steele," I say sternly. She appears to be puzzled by my reaction.  
 _I know what I'm talking about, baby. Just listen to me._

"Studies show that a random sample group is a good pulse indicator for a group at large," she counters.

 _Oh – so she wants to argue me on this._  
I admire her tenacity. However, I need her to put in more effort into this. A random selection takes little or no effort. I want her to find out _who_ does _what_ from every single department in this building and pick the most integral contributors from each group.

 _Sorry baby, no short cuts._

"Although that may be true, we wouldn't want one department's feedback to skew the entire analysis," I counter.  
"That's where the online survey comes in. We can screen verbatims from that output as well," she says.

 _She has a fucking answer for everything, doesn't she?_  
I am starting to simmer to a slow boil.  
 _Please, Miss Steele…just do what I tell you. I've been doing this ever since you were playing with Bratz dolls._

"No, you have to be strategic for the interviews as well. Select a number of individuals from each department," I say firmly. She gapes at me.  
 _You got something else to say, baby? For your sake, I hope not._

"Sir, with all due respect, I thought that you entrusted me with this project?" she lobs at me.

 _She's not going to drop this, is she?_ If anyone else from the company witnessed this exchange currently taking place, they would pull Miss Steele aside and warn her to stand down. People around here know not to fuck with me.  
She's completely wasting her time arguing because I _always_ get my way.

"Miss Steele, why are you so stubborn?"  
"I just thought…"

That's it. No more _Mr. Nice Asshole_.

"Do it exactly how I told you. Select individuals from each department. Understand?" _Capiche?! Comprende?!_

Her earlier confidence begins to deflate right before my very eyes.  
 _That's it, baby. Mind your place._

"Yes," she murmurs in a pitiful tone.  
 _Good girl._

Without sparing another second, I immediately jump into the topic of content. I request to review the proposed questionnaire that she's been working on. She suddenly looks exhausted and disengaged.  
 _Oh no – that will never do, Miss Steele._

"Sir, can we go over this on Monday? I'd like to finish my drafts before we cover the content," she says quietly.  
 _Shit – she wants to leave now. Did I go too far with her?_

Miss Steele is young and she's still learning the ropes. Maybe I came on just a little _too strong_. Perhaps there was a better to way to explain the reasoning behind my decision in handling the survey as I instructed her to do.

"You don't want to share what you have with me right now?" I gape at her.  
"No – I rather have a complete draft before you start tearing it apart," she says bitterly.

That fucking smart mouth of hers.  
What possess her to just say absolutely anything and everything to me? Is she not afraid of what I might do to her? _This girl has no idea what I am capable of…and I pray that she never has to find out._ I scowl at her.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ Why would you say that?!" I snap at her. I am beyond pissed.  
"Sir, I'm sorry. It's Saturday and I just came here to get my computer. I wasn't prepared to discuss this in full detail with you," she responds.

Suddenly, I feel like a heel.  
 _She's right. I caught her off guard._  
I instantly ease up on her. I tell her that we'll table this discussion. I instruct her to call my office first thing Monday morning and have Andrea put her on my schedule for an hour.

"I'll tear your work apart then," I smirk at her. She giggles in response.  
 _Oh, that sweet giggle of hers._

I've won her back.

….

"Hey Asshole! Keep up!"

My brother Elliot crouches over his mountain bike and peers behind his back to goad me. I shake my head in exasperation.

 ** _You_** _wanted to do this shit, not me._  
I work out almost five days a week. Saturdays and Sundays are my days to rest after vigorous workouts with my trainer as well as handle any unfinished business from during the week. But I got sick of Elliot's persistence and finally caved in. So now we are mountain biking at a nearby trail.

And all I can think about is the feisty brunette in painted on jeans. I can't get the girl out of my head. I wonder how she's making out with my suggestions.  
 _Will she be ready in time for our Monday meeting_? _  
Oh, how I look forward to seeing her again.  
I hope she wears something…alluring. Just for me.  
_I quickly brush away the thought.

"Dude! What's your deal! You're in LaLa Land!" Elliot shouts back at me.  
Shit, I am. What _is_ my deal? Why am I constantly distracted by thoughts of Miss Steele?

I don't get it. I've never obsessed over a girl. _Ever_. This is unprecedented. Women don't usually keep my attention. The only other thing to ever take ahold of my thoughts in this way is my work. Up to this point, women have simply served as a slight deviation from work on the weekends. It seems that I now need a distraction from _women_.

 _Well – just one woman in particular._

I kick the pedals into full gear and I force myself to catch up with Elliot.

….

"So bro, what's your story? You get any tail yet?"

Elliot and I are at dinner. I frown at him.  
 _My sex life is none of your fucking business, Lelliot._

"Why are you so interested in where I stick my dick, Elliot?" I say, perturbed. He laughs at me.  
"Look, we're family. I'm just looking out for you. You seem… _uptight_. Maybe a piece of ass would change that," Elliot says sincerely with a straight face. I can't remove look of irritation from my face.

"How is that whole thing working out for you?" I counter. He sighs.  
"Well – it's great…while in the moment, anyway. Then afterwards, the shit gets overly complicated. I don't have time for that. Chicks start getting all in their feelings. Look…all I want to do is have a good time," he says adamantly.

Oh, Elliot – I _so_ know what you mean. _But I'd never tell you that._  
The difference between Elliot and me is that my relationships with women are monogamous and last much longer than his. Not to mention – my sexual partners and me have a mutual, _signed_ understanding. That's why when they try and flip the script after two or more months into our _arrangement_ , I get thrown for a loop.

 _Look, sweetheart – you knew what you were getting into when you met me. Don't try and play like I led you on._ _ **You**_ _were the one who changed,_ _ **not me**_ _._

 _I'm the same prick as I've always been._

I wince, reflecting back to each and every one of my arrangements with women that have ended simply because they wanted to be with me longer than just the weekend.

 _I have an empire to run. I don't have time for your…_ _ **feelings**_ _._

After Susanna – my last submissive, I decided to take a break from the lifestyle for a while. It just wasn't exciting for me anymore. And yet, when I saw Miss Anastasia Steele for the first time in that elevator, something new… _ignited_.

The feeling that comes closest is when I first encountered Elena in a whole new way as a young, teenaged boy. After the day that she slapped me and then kissed me for the first time, I just couldn't get enough of her. As a teen, I always looked forward to being with her. It was that whole dichotomy of punishment and affection that captivated me. It really fucked my head up.

However, this thing with Miss Steele doesn't quite feel like that. It's… _different_.  
I don't know what _this_ is. But whatever it is, things between Miss Steele and I can't escalate. She works for my company.

"Look, one of these days – I'll settle down. I just haven't found the one who um…doesn't take my shit. Once I find her, I'll let you know," Elliot chuckles.

 _'I just haven't found the one who doesn't take my shit.'_

Elliot's words ring in my head.  
 _Miss Steele is quite combative. Maybe that's what makes her so…alluring.  
_ I dismiss the notion.  
 _Miss Steele works for me._

"So… _nobody_? No potential in line to help you run your empire?" Elliot teases? I narrow my eyes at him.  
"I'd never let anyone else run my company, Elliot," I say in monotone.  
"So, what happens if you die? You won't will the company away?" he inquires.

Why does he care so much about what happens to my company? Besides, if anything were to happen to me, my entire family would be cared for monetarily. I already have a will in place. For now, Ros being my number two would take over. However, I don't foresee her wanting to be in the driver's seat for an extended period of time.

"The company will continue to run. My estate would see to it," I say, clipped. This isn't a topic that I wish to discuss with my older brother.  
"Your _estate_? A bunch of paid lawyers? Oh, I see," Elliot says – and his expression borders on peeved. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Do you have a better idea? Did _you_ want to run my company?" I scoff at him.  
"Oh, _hell_ no. It would be nice, however if you could will GEH to your future children. But of course you'd need to get laid first in order for that to happen," he quips.

 _Children?_  
You gotta be fucking kidding me. What do I want with children? I'd never be that irresponsible to get a woman pregnant. Besides, I'd never bring a child into this world considering how I myself came to be. I'd never put another human being through that.

 _Fifty shades of fucked up._

"Me? With kids?" I say, full of disdain. Elliot laughs.  
"Although – you were great with our little sister. You had more tolerance for her than I did growing up," he replies humorously.

Mia was different. Mia loved me unconditionally. She still does.  
I'm more than ready to drop this bullshit talk about children.

"So…how's my investment coming along?" I ask. Elliot frowns at me.  
"Grey Construction?" he asks. I slowly nod.

….

 _Monday, June 27, 2011_

 _We are in the great room.  
I'm holding her in my arms.  
I can feel her body melting against mine.  
We are kissing – hard. I'm in bliss.  
After our lips break apart, I kiss her softly on the temple._

 _"So…what do you want to do?" I murmur into her ear.  
"Fuck me, Mr. Grey. Please," she pleads. _

_Oh, yes.  
I light up like the fucking 4_ _th_ _of July._

 _"With pleasure, baby," I breathe. Hurriedly, I scoop her up into my arms and take her directly up the stairs and into my playroom. When we arrive, I carefully plant her back on solid ground._

 _"Take off all of your clothes. Now," I demand. She does so without hesitation. I watch her intently as she lifts up her summer dress from over her head.  
She has no bra or panties on.  
She is completely naked.  
Holy fuck, she's so ready for me. _

_"Oh, Anastasia. I can't wait to get my hands on you, baby," I purr. I prowl towards her as if she were my prey._

 _"I want you so bad, Christian," she says in supplication. Sweet lord. And it's mind boggling how much I feel so…exhilarated hearing those six words come out of her gorgeous mouth._

 _I want you too, baby._

 _As soon as I am within close proximity, I grab for her.  
However when I enfold her in my arms, she disappears into thin air._

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I awaken with a raging boner.  
 _What in the fuck!_

 _I can't remember dreaming of anyone or anything else outside of…  
_ I can't even bring myself to think about that right now. But for some strange reason, Miss Anastasia Steele has apparently infiltrated my dreams. And I don't know how to feel about that. I also hardly ever sleep past the alarm.

 _Well, I'll be seeing Miss Steele in just a few short hours._

Close to an hour later, I am in the back seat of the Audi in my gray suit when my cell phone rings. It's Andrea.

"Yes, Andrea."  
"Sir – Sam from PR needs to see you. He said it's regarding a potential hot issue," she says.  
"Fine. Put him on my calendar," I respond. I have no clue what my schedule looks like today, other than seeing Miss Steele to go over her survey questions and strategy for the in-person interviews.  
"Will do, Sir," Andrea replies. I hang up.

 _I wonder what bullshit my VP of PR needs to fling in my direction._ I cringe at the thought.

As soon as I arrive on the 20th floor, I see Sam already sitting in my lobby.  
 _So, looks like Sam's up first. I wonder what time Miss Steele is scheduled for?_  
I quickly dismiss the thought and motion Sam to follow me into my office.

"Mr. Grey, Sir – I don't know how close you are to nailing down a deal with Genius Exports. However, I'm hearing some chatter that the Starr divorce situation may not have been as amicable as we originally thought," Sam says, jumping right into the topic as he takes a seat. I claim my seat at my throne of power.

Good ol' Nicky Starr nee Reyes and her beard of a useless ex-husband. Or should I say that the other way around. I still can't get over the time that her husband at the time tried to make a pass at me during the last dinner benefit that they attended together as a couple. I think me mentioning that I had a black belt in martial arts sort of deterred him from pressing the issue any further.

"Look, their personal situation has no bearing on me. I'm still interested in pursuing the merger," I argue to Sam.  
"But Mr. Starr is rumored to be stepping out of the state senate race," he reveals. I gape at him.

"What! I just contributed to his fucking campaign!" I snap. Goodness knows why in the hell I would even do that in the first place. Starr's going to get found out, surely. However, I figured that I'd at least have someone in my back pocket, even if it were for a short period of time. Doesn't hurt to have an advocate to champion some future legislation that would benefit my company.

"I know, Sir," Sam says regretfully.

Time progresses. By the end of my meeting with Sam, I tell him to keep his ear to the ground in case something else comes up about any potential repercussions in acquiring Genius Exports. I also tell Sam to take a meeting with Marco to keep him abreast of the situation.

As soon as Sam leaves my office, my intercom buzzes.  
 _What fucking now!_ I haven't even had time to scratch my ass. I also haven't had a chance to check to see when Miss Steele is coming in. In fact, I haven't had time to see how she's doing.

"Yes," I say in a lackluster tone.  
"Sir – Mark Richards is here for his appointment," Andrea announces.  
It's my head of logistics.  
"Give me a moment," I tell her.

I quickly access my calendar on my computer. There are no free spaces… _not even one_. I'm completely booked solid today. I scan the appointments to see when Miss Steele is scheduled to see me. Then, I scan it again. _I don't see her._ I press the intercom button on my desk phone.

"Yes Sir?"  
"Did Anastasia Steele call you first thing this morning to schedule a meeting with me for today?" I ask.  
"She just called, but by then you were completely booked. I scheduled her for tomorrow at nine," Andrea says. My mood instantly drops.

She didn't do what I told her to do. I know that my schedule fills up quickly. That's why I told Miss Steele to call Andrea _first thing_.  
 _Tsk, tsk, Miss Steele. You can't even follow simple instructions. That will never do._

"Send Richards in," I say tersely before clicking off of the line.

….

I return back to my office after my workout in the basement gym with Claude. Olivia already has my sandwich waiting for me on my desk.  
 _  
I hope that twit got my fucking order right this time.  
_ Before I even touch the sandwich, I awaken my laptop and pull up the building surveillance system. I need to see what prevented Miss Steele from calling my office first thing like I told her to.

My intercom beeps again.  
What in the fuck now!

"Sir – Ros is here for her touch base meeting," Andrea announces.  
Fuck – can I eat my sandwich first?!

"Tell Ros I need a fifteen minute delay. I haven't eaten lunch yet," I respond.  
"Yes, Sir," Andrea says before disconnecting.

When I pull up the screen, I immediately search for Miss Steele at her desk. It's empty. I assume she's out for lunch.  
 _I hope she's far enough along in her project to justify leaving the building for lunch.  
_ For shits and giggles, I switch views to the lobby on the main floor.

I pan around the entrance area and witness employees coming back in from their lunch breaks. _Perhaps Miss Steele is on the second floor café._ Before I check there, I decide to quickly pan by the elevator.

As I witness two individuals waiting for the elevator, I do a double take.

 _It's her._  
Miss Steele is wearing a floral dress with a dark blue sweater. And she's with that… _doucheberg_ – her neighbor in finance.

Today, there's no third wheel. I can feel the muscles in my face tightening. Suddenly, he says something to her and Miss Steele laughs hysterically.

My nostrils flare up.

The kid then says something else to her and Steele loses it. She begins to fall all over him in uncontrollable laughter.  
 _What in the fuck is this?! Why is she all over him?!_

Instantly, I am like a raging bull staring directly at a red cape. I am hyperventilating as the fury bubbles up inside of me like a volcano. And without thinking, I press the intercom.

 _Calm down, Grey. Just calm down._

"Sir?"  
"Cancel my meeting with Ros. I need Anastasia Steele in my office. _Now_."

And even though I try to disguise my temper, it still burns through.  
 _Why am I so angry? How does this girl elicit so much...feelings out of me?  
_ I can't understand it for the life of me. However, I am going to remind Miss Steele of where she works and _whom_ she works for.

 _I don't pay you to fuck around with colleagues Miss Steele! You have a job to do!_

Ten minutes later, Miss Steele saunters into my office. I am just as angry as I was when I saw her ass flopping all over the doucheberg. It's obviously that she knows that I am pissed. She cowers in my presence.

As she walks in with her laptop and accompanying paperwork, I snap at her – commanding her to sit in the chair in front of my desk. She slowly takes her seat.

"Sir, I…"  
"Quiet!"

I don't want to hear not another word out of that smart mouth of hers.  
Now, she is going to zip it and listen to me.

"When I assigned you this project, I had certain expectations! When I tell you to _call_ and get on my calendar _first thing_ , I mean it! Not at _ten_ … _first thing_! And then, I see you out lollygagging and falling all over male coworkers when you should be _here_ treating this project with the utmost importance!"

I can feel the temperature still rising as the words come out of my mouth.  
She has no clue what I can do, does she?  
 _I can make that fucker that she was with disappear._

"Sir, with all due respect, I was not out _lollygagging_ and _falling all over_ _male coworkers_. I was on my _lunch break_ – **_which_** I only took 45 minutes for," she counters.

 _Unbelievable. She just doesn't know when to shut that smart mouth of hers, does she?  
_ And it's at that moment that I _really_ want to help her with the task in ways that she can't even imagine. But she continues.

"Secondly, I forgot to call as soon as I arrived in the office this morning."

 _Oh…no, no, no, no…_ You can't just _forget_ when you work for me, sweetheart. That's not how this works. When I tell you to fucking do something, you fucking do it!

"You forgot?!"

And I know if someone were to take my blood pressure right now in this moment, it would absolutely be through the roof. She flashes me a look of fear and indignation – all at once.

"Mr. Grey, please don't yell at me," she replies in a calm tone of voice.  
 _Am I really yelling at her?_ I quickly run my fingers through my hair. Then…I attempt to take several deep breaths.

"I was already prepared to review the drafts with you today. I have it all right here. I even made copies for you," she says. Miss Steele rises up from her seat with papers in hand and comes around the desk to meet me. She begins to call out each item one by one and lay it down right before me.

"That's the draft of the in-person interview questions, and here's the draft of the online questionnaire. I also have a list of departments and roles to target for interviews."

I begin to study the documents. _Whoa – she really put some thought into this._ I am impressed. No – I am more than impressed. This woman never ceases to amaze me.

I flip from one page to the next. The questions are very comprehensive and strategic. She even came up with questions that I hadn't yet thought of. I also take a glance of her game plan for in-person interviews. I am astounded. This is exactly what I was looking for.

"Miss Steele, this is a very good start," I say calmly.

She is utterly stunned by my response.  
 _Well, what did you expect me to say? You did good work, Miss Steele.  
_ However, she did make some remark on Saturday about waiting before she allowed me to _tear her work apart_. I snort on the inside at the thought. I couldn't find any fault with anything that she presented to me.

And it's at that moment that I know I gave this project to the right person.  
I could beam on the outside with pride right now, but I won't.  
I don't want her to feel too comfortable.  
 _No, we can't have that._

"Continue along this path. Load those survey questions into a survey site and send me the draft link for my final approval before going live," I demand.  
"Yes, Sir. Is that all?" she murmurs.

Oh no, baby. I'm not done with you yet. I have certain expectations for you that I expect for you to meet.

"No. I recommend that you take your lunch breaks here in the building from now on until your report is complete. You need to be available the second I need you."

She winces at my demand.  
 _Yeah, I didn't stutter. You heard me. No more off-site lunches with the doucheberg._

"Anything else?"  
"We'll keep tomorrow's meeting on the calendar as scheduled. For that meeting, I want actual names in place of roles and a game plan on how and when you will interview these individuals."

And it appears that I have just dropped a bomb on her. Her face gradually whitens.

"Sir, there are over fifty sub-departments here at Grey House. That's close to 150 individual one-on-one interviews. Is there a way I can get some help with that?"

 _Oh no, sweetheart. I told you – I want this to be_ _ **your**_ _project. No help._ _ **None**_ _._

"No. You do them alone. Give yourself two weeks to conduct interviews. Then dedicate the final week of the project to consolidate the results into a detailed report." I don't waver in my stance.

Suddenly, it looks as if she wants to cry.  
 _Fuck! Did I go too far?  
_ I don't want her crying in my office. I just want her to do as she is told – _that's all_.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?"

She's only pretending to be amiable so she can get the fuck out of here – _pronto_.  
I need to reel this girl back in. I don't want her to hate me.  
 _I just want her to fear me so she can do as she's told._

"Miss Steele, if I didn't believe that you could do this, I wouldn't have given you the project. It is my intent to see you succeed in spite of what you may think."

I hope that my little pep talk does the trick. However, it appears that it does not. She still looks sick to her stomach.  
 _Fuck! What can I do?_

"Are you distracted where you are seated? Do I need to have you moved so you can focus?" I suggest. _Just say the word and I'll find another desk for you…away from the doucheberg._ And I secretly hope that she says ' _yes_ '.

"Mr. Grey, I'm perfectly fine where I am. I assure you, I will get this done. I'll need to get those names together for our meeting tomorrow," she says assuredly.  
Yep – she's trying to rush out of here. And I need to see her again to smooth things over, but how?

When I dismiss her, she doesn't look back. _Yeah, she's pissed._ Fuck – I played my hand too strong. Anger makes me do really shitty things. I still can't fathom how this woman could elicit so much passion out of me. It's… _unnerving_.

 _How do I make it up to her? I don't want her to hate me.  
It might be too late, Grey. _

My intercom beeps while I am deep in thought. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Andrea," I snap. I need to stop taking my bad mood out on my staff.  
"Sir – Mr. Welch is here to see you," she informs.  
 _Welch is here?_ I thought we had a call-in meeting today? Oh well, I have something else that he can do for me while he's here.

 _A more detailed background check on Gunther Lewis._

"Hello, Mr. Grey – I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd appear in person for our regular meeting this time," Welch says shortly after entering my office. He takes a seat where Miss Steele was just sitting not too long ago.

"Before we get started, I would like you to do a thorough background check on a GEH employee. _Gunther Lewis_ ," I say.  
"On it, Sir. Oh – by the way, I parked in your employee parking lot. All of your guest spots were taken up. I hope that's fine," Welch informs me with his gravely voice.

"Yep."  
"Yeah – I parked next to a pretty old, beat up blue VW Beetle. I haven't seen one of those since the late seventies," he chuckles. I frown at him.

Miss Steele's death trap. _Damn – why is she still driving that thing! Do I not pay her enough?_ That's right…she just started working here last week. _What if I gave her an advance so she can buy a new car?_ But that would mean her still driving that piece of shit home tonight. _That's_ _ **if**_ _she even makes it home._ I shudder at the thought.

Then, a devious thought enters my mind.  
 _No…I couldn't. Could I?  
_ I think on it further.

 _She'll need a ride home tonight if Welch can pull it off. If that's the case, I'll be right there. Perhaps I'll even take her out to dinner. Maybe I'll have a chance to smooth things over with her. She did leave my office pretty upset this afternoon._

"Welch – how good are you with tinkering cars?" I ask with a smirk. He narrows his eyes at me, unsure of where I'm heading.

"Well, I've put a few together in my time. What do you need?"  
"The car that you parked directly next to – that _Beetle_. I need you to make sure that it doesn't start anymore. And I need you to do it in a way that's difficult for a mechanic to determine the cause of it."

"Oh, that's easy," Welch brushes off.

I am visibly pleased.  
And as of right now, I am so glad that I hired this man in the first place to do my bidding.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter, the rides to and from work begin and Christian starts having some inner turmoil. He solicits the advice of Dr. Flynn. After a few more car trips with Miss Steele, Mission: Detox will soon begin. :)**_

 _ **I'm headed out on a work trip first thing tomorrow morning. Therefore, it may be a few days before you see another update from me on either story. Please be patient.**_

 _ **Please review chapter 3. Thanks everyone! – ST2**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't Blame It On That Girl

**Chapter 4 – Don't Blame It On That Girl**

 _Tuesday, June 28, 2011_

What in the _fuck_ is wrong with me?

I don't understand why I am wearing this shit-eating grin on my face this morning. I smirk at the mirror inside of my walk-in closet. As I fasten the final button of my navy blue suit jacket, I decide to give this recent ongoing feeling a name.

 _The Anastasia Steele Effect._

Last night – just as I had planned, I had Taylor drive around the employee parking lot at Grey House only to find Miss Steele having a little… _car trouble_.  
Yeah, it was totally a dick move on my part – I'll admit. I just wanted her out of that piece of shit automobile of hers.

For some unknown reason, I have this deep-rooted desire to keep her safe. I can't explain it. She's a single young woman and there's no one in Seattle to look after her. Well…she does have a roommate. But what person in their right mind would allow their _best friend_ to drive that beat up tin lizzie all around town? It's absolutely careless.

So to my surprise, not only does Miss Steele accept a ride from me as well as dinner that evening, but also she agreed to let me provide her with transportation to and from work until she is able to procure a new car. Her plan is to have a car by the end of next week. I just hope to God that she doesn't figure out how to repair that old, beat up VW Beetle of hers.

Miss Steele also agreed to my suggestion of utilizing the conference room on the 18th floor for as long as she is working on the employee satisfaction project. I had to present the offer in a way that she wouldn't feel threatened.

See, I am starting to learn how to um… _manipulate_ her. _  
_As I adjust my tie, I reflect back to some of our back and forth over Asian food last night.

 _"Miss Steele. Please, talk to me. Are you upset with me concerning our meeting earlier?"  
"I believe you stepped the line when you raised your voice at me earlier."_

 _"Miss Steele, I know that you are very unfamiliar with my management style. The approach that I use yields results. If you don't believe me, I can prove it."  
"But Mr. Grey, surely you'll capture more bees with honey than with vinegar."_

I laugh at Miss Steele's words from last night. She has a smart mouth, but I enjoy her quick wit. It's… _refreshing_. I wonder if she'll bring that same energy with her this morning. There isn't a time that I can recall ever looking forward to the ride in to work.

 _"I just want to do a good job, Sir – that's all."_

Miss Steele's sincere plea from last night rings in my thoughts. I don't expect her to disappoint. She's too stubborn for that.

Like me.

….

After we pull up in front of Miss Steele's apartment building, Taylor puts the car in park and exits to stand outside. I see someone peering out of the window on the floor where her apartment would be. _I wonder if that's her_. I decide to wait a minute or two before texting her to let her know that I am waiting outside.

I don't know why I feel so giddy on the inside.  
It's quite bothersome.

Soon, Miss Steele saunters out of the building carrying a large shoulder bag wearing a floral blouse and a black skirt. Her skirt and loose tendrils of brown hair flow in the wind as she walks. I am dumbstruck.

 _Holy shit, is she beautiful._

I try and shake off my inappropriate thoughts as Taylor opens up the back door for her. Before she climbs in, she looks at me – and I can't help but smile at her.

"Miss Steele – good morning."

She carefully climbs in and buckles up like a good girl as Taylor shuts the door behind her.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey."  
"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I did. You?"

I hardly ever sleep. I don't know what a good night's sleep even entails.

"I slept okay. I normally don't sleep for very long anyways," I reply.  
She looks surprised by the revelation.  
 _A visionary never sleeps, baby._

To distract the two of us, I take my Blackberry in hand and begin to check emails as Taylor drives the two of us to work. After a few moments, I look over at Miss Steele and see that she is also busy on her cell. It's an archaic-looking flip phone. I shake my head on the inside.  
 _Archaic, just like her car._

I begin to wonder who she is communicating with since it is not a company-issued mobile phone.  
 _Is she sending some guy a text or an email letting him know that she's getting a ride from the big boss at work?  
I wonder if she's communicating silently with the doucheberg?_  
I cringe at the thought.

Perhaps I can issue Miss Steele a company Blackberry. She'd like the sleek new design as well as the things that it can do. In addition, not only will I be able to reach out to Miss Steele anytime of the day in regards to business, but I will also have the ability to easily keep tabs on her.

Yes, I'll be able to track her outside of the four walls of Grey House. I'll be able to see what her character is like outside of work and how dedicated she is to the project.  
 _Yeah…that's it._

"Miss Steele – I am going to order you a company Blackberry. That way, you can check your work emails from it. I need to ensure that I can get ahold of you at all times," I say suddenly to her. She gapes over at me.  
 _This is not an option, Miss Steele._

"Sure, but do I give it back once the project is done?" she says.

Fair question. But what if I don't want her to stop working directly for me?  
What if I find her something else to do?  
 _Perhaps a new hot project that'll postpone her rotation in finance?  
Hell, maybe I'll remove her from the NGP altogether. _

No…I couldn't tell her that. However, I need to tell her _something_ in order to pacify her and discard the topic for the time being until I figure out what I'm going to do next with her.

"It's a company Blackberry, Miss Steele. Keep it for as long as you're employed at GEH," I reply. I hope that answer is good enough.  
"But surely those in the recent graduate program such as myself aren't permitted to carry company cell phones," she smirks.

This isn't going to be as easy as I originally thought. I need her to drop the subject until I have time to figure out how she can keep the phone for beyond a month. I then smirk back at her as I come up with a witty reply.

"You're a _special_ case."

I throw her words back at her from our second encounter in the elevator. However, I don't think she catches hold of the joke.

 _"I see that you're special."  
_ Miss Steele's words from our initial meeting come back to me.

When she and I arrive at Grey House, we walk together side by side towards the elevators. I ignore the greeting of the ditzy blonde welcoming committee and I call the elevator.

"You're heading up to the 18th floor? Andrea has the room all set for you," I tell her as the elevator doors open. She responds that she plans on grabbing a few things from her desk prior to heading up to the conference room. I nod before selecting the eighth and twentieth floors on the panel. The doors close.

Suddenly, an otherworldly feeling comes over me. I don't know what it is. It's… _magnetic_. And I get this strange sense of desire to look over at Miss Steele – but I fight the urge. I know that the instant I turn to my side and see her, I will surely regret it.

 _What the fuck is this?_

Her scent begins to amplify in my nostrils. It's like pheromones on steroids. It's _intoxicating_. Everything in me is instantly drawn to her and I'm fighting a battle on the inside of me that I never had to fight before.

It's… _frightening_. Holy shit – this can't happen. _It can't_. I'm normally so in control of my faculties and myself. I've had years of training in this.

 _What is it about this woman?_

To my relief, the elevator pings and we are now on the 8th floor.  
 _Thank goodness she's stopping here first._  
I don't know if I could take another ten floors of that... _feeling_.  
I then remember that the two of us are scheduled to meet later this morning in my office to finalize her questionnaires and in-person interview game plan.

"I'll see you shortly, Miss Steele."  
"Okay."

As she exits the elevator, I am left in a daze as I admire her ass teasing me through the flowy black skirt.

Damn.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Andrea says as soon as I exit the elevator.  
"Andrea. Have Barney call me," I bark as I ignore Olivia's drooling and head directly to my office.

Barney calls me in two minutes flat. I instruct him to issue and program a company Blackberry for Miss Steele today. As I speak with Barney, I get another thought.

 _Miss Steele needs a car._

I'm sure Miss Stubborn will refuse a ride from me after the end of next week.  
I cringe at the thought of her paying to get that piece of shit car of hers repaired. How do I guarantee that she gets a decent car with all of the modern safety features in place? How do I ensure that she never drives that Beetle ever again?

What if I _give_ her a car?

She'll never take a car from me.  
 _However, she is accepting a company cell phone._  
There has to be a way to convince her to take a company car as well.  
Except, this wouldn't _really_ be a _company car_.

I'll just have to tell her that it is a company car.  
 _What if I get her a red Audi A3?  
_ I laugh to myself. She'd never understand the significance of that.  
 _It'll be my little secret._

As soon as I hang up with Barney, I phone Taylor concerning Miss Steele's _'company car'_. I decide to get the ball rolling first before I present the offer to her.

….

"I see that you approved the online survey draft last night. Thank you," Miss Steele starts at the top of our meeting. I nod at her as I thumb through the paperwork she's handed over to me.

"The survey interface looked good and the questionnaire was fairly comprehensive," I commend her as I look through her in-person interview questions and her list of candidates from each department.

I am wholeheartedly impressed with the effort and attention to detail Miss Steele has put into this effort so far. If this is any indication of what's to come, I can expect great things from Miss Steele. She's definitely one of the brightest and best here at GEH.

After some time, I place the papers down and I grin at her from across my desk.

"Well done, Miss Steele. I have no additional feedback," I tell her. Right away, I witness her fighting a smile – and I can't help but to smile back at her.

 _Damn, this girl does weird things to me. I don't know what it is about her._

"If you'd like, you can begin scheduling some of the in-person interviews this week. This will give you the initial time that you need," I say, giving her my stamp of approval.

"I'll get started on that this morning."  
"Anything else, Miss Steele?"

Suddenly, she has a look of uncertainty on her face.  
 _Uh oh – what is it?_

"Yes. I have a sidebar issue. A coworker has offered to take me to and from work starting this afternoon. Therefore, I would like to relieve you from the burden of shuttling me around."

 _What?!_

I gape at her.  
 _Who in the fuck offered to take her?  
_ Part of me hopes that it's the doucehberg. I can easily stop that from happening.  
But what if it's her roommate?  
 _How do I convince her not to accept a ride from Miss Kavanagh?_

"Who offered?" I say plainly. My question startles her. I'm even surprised that I ask her myself.  
 _Why should I care if she wants a ride to work with someone else?  
She's just an employee._

And though this is fact, I still can't help but to feel…helpless. I want to make sure that she gets to and from work safe and on time – at least until the A3 arrives.

"My coworker in finance – Gunther Lewis," she answers.

 _Yep…it's the doucheberg._  
That fucker. He's trying to go in for the kill.  
Nope. Not on my watch.  
I quickly think on my feet.

"I don't think Mr. Lewis will be working early mornings and late nights like you. I'll continue to take you." I say it in a tone that doesn't leave the matter up for discussion. Miss Steele winces, but she takes on an air of acceptance.  
 _Good girl._

"You make a good point, Sir. I don't want to ask him to stay late if my interviews run over."  
"Yes – it's best that I continue to provide a ride for you. And if I need to stay here later, Taylor will still be able to take you the second you need to leave."

I'm hoping that my argument is strong enough to dismiss the issue for good.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I truly appreciate it."

Her gratitude ignites something within me. Then I instantly get a thought.  
 _Even though I've set her 'company car' in motion, it wouldn't hurt for me to offer my help in finding her a car. That way, me offering her a company car later wouldn't appear as um…premeditated._

"It's no problem at all. Let me know if you need help picking out a car. I know a few people."

She smirks at my offer.

"With all due respect, unless you know a cheap domestic car dealer who will take a couple of grand, I probably won't be able to use them."

 _Oh – hell no. That will never do.  
_ I am stunned by her statement. Fortunately, I already have a plan in place to prevent her from making another mistake like the Beetle.

I explain to Miss Steele how this is unacceptable and how a single young woman such as herself should be driving something safe and reliable.

"I will see to it that you get access to a company car. Don't you worry about shopping around," I tell her. The reaction she gives alarms me.

 _Hell – she's going to fight me on this._

"Sir – a company car? It's bad enough that I'm getting a company Blackberry. I'm truly not of the caliber to deserve the privilege to drive a company vehicle. I'm just a recent college graduate."

She's too humble for her own good. If anyone else were in her shoes, they would take the offer in a heartbeat. _Why must she always be so stubborn?_

Take the fucking car, Miss Steele.

But alas – that is not how she is wired. I must present the offer to her in a way that there would be no doubt in her. Her conscious must be clear before she can accept my offer. I quickly think of a comeback.

"Miss Steele, you are undertaking a project that's going to retain some of the best talent in our industry. In turn, that talent will be inspired to generate more revenue to our bottom line. If that's not deserving of a company car, I don't know what is."

 _Boom.  
_ I even amaze myself sometimes.  
Steele instantly eases up.  
 _She's taking the car._

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

Damn, I'm good.

….

Later that morning, I look through the background check detail that Welch sent over for the doucheberg.

Just as I had suspected, Gunther Lewis is a spoiled little brat.  
He's a _trust fund baby_ from an affluent family.  
His parents are a couple of brown-nosing social climbers.

Also, according to our HR records, Lewis was turned down on two occasions to be considered as one of my mentees. A GEH employee at minimum must be in lower management in order to qualify for the opportunity to be mentored by myself or by anyone on my executive staff. However, Lewis somehow thinks that the rules don't apply to him.

Thankfully, Miss Steele has been knee deep in interviews on the 18th floor and away from fuckboy. I don't foresee her sitting at her desk on the 8th floor anytime soon.  
I have but a couple of weeks to come up with another alternative that will pull her out of her rotation with finance once the employee satisfaction project is over.

An hour later, I find myself in the office of my longtime therapist, Dr. John Flynn. Since things have become more steady for me recently, we've shorten our sessions to occur just once or twice a month.

"Long time no see, Christian."

"John."

"So tell me – how goes it?"  
"Same. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Flynn looks at me with a side eye. Apparently, he doesn't believe me. I frown at him.

"What's her name, Christian?"

I gape at him.  
What in the fuck is he talking about?!  
What signals am I giving to make him think what he's thinking?!

"It's been a couple of months since your last um… _contractual relationship_. You don't appear to be the same man you were from last month. Is there a new… _agreement_ in place?"

I flinch at him.  
"No," I say, perplexed.  
 _What's his problem?_

"I figured as much. This is… _different_. Have you um… _met_ someone? Someone outside of the uh…lifestyle?"  
Flynn is attempting to be very careful with his words.  
He should just come out and fucking say what he's thinking and stop asking me eighty ridiculous questions.

"John…where are you going with this?"

Flynn swallows and appears to be formulating his next sentence in his head.

"Christian – I believe after all of the time we've spent together over the past few years, I think that I now _know_ you. I've never seen you look quite like this before. There's a – dare I say – a _twinkle_ in your eye…if that makes sense."

I gape at him.  
What in the fuck does that mean!  
 _A twinkle in my eye?!  
_ Do they make a type of Visine for that shit?

This is absurd. I need to put this to rest.

"Well, business is going great. We have a new initiative in the works. That project just kicked off. We have a few high profile acquisitions that are looking very close to being finalized," I rattled off.

I'm hoping that at least one of those events trigger something for Flynn, but he still appears to be deep in thought.

"Christian – you have always been quite efficient in business. This is not a new occurrence for you. There's… _something else_ ," Flynn says, still very contemplative. He looks up to the ceiling as if hoping that the answer comes tumbling down.

No way I'm any different than I've always been.  
I mean…I feel _different,_ but I didn't think that it outwardly showed.

No…it can't be _her_.  
I've only known her for a couple of days.  
It's only been _work_ between us – _nothing personal_.

 _But she has been a distraction._

Suddenly, the lightbulb goes off for Flynn and he focuses his attention fully on me with a slight curve of the lip.

"But someone has surely caught your eye. It's written all over your face. Have you been spending time with a new associate at work, perhaps?"

 _Fuck. He's not going to let this go._

I can tell him just about anything and he wouldn't believe it. Perhaps I'll simply tell him the truth and then inform him that this isn't anything that I'll be pursuing outside of the workplace.

 _A relationship with her outside of work can't happen._

"I enlisted a recent college graduate last week to undertake a pretty major initiative. I've been working very closely with this individual," I say with a straight face.  
 _Yeah Flynn – it's strictly business…nothing personal._

"I see," John says with a smirk. And now I am getting irritated with him.

"What type of _initiative_ is this?" he asks.  
"It's an employee satisfaction initiative. The current project leader is taking a pulse of the entire building so we can see where some of our gaps are. We hope to take that output and make some major improvements that'll help put executive management and the rest of the company in a better light," I say.

Flynn places his pen in his mouth and nods.

"Sounds like a big deal," Flynn says in an observant tone.  
"It is," I say simply. He hums, still deep in thought.

"I know that your company is your heart in soul, Christian. Everything you do…all of the decisions that you make are very precise and calculated. It's the way you've always been. You take nothing lightly when it comes to your business," he says.

No untruth there.  
He's absolutely right. To some, I may seem to be too much of a micromanager. However, I find that if I don't have my hand on the pulse of what's going on, shit can grow out of hand if I don't catch it early enough.

"So, who else on your team is working with this um… _recent college graduate_ of yours on this _big_ initiative?" Flynn poses the question.  
"No one," I say in response.  
A slow smile comes to fruition on his face. I am unnerved.  
 _What is he getting at?_

"Christian, I can guess by looking at you that you want me to simply cut to the chase," John chuckles. I narrow my eyes at him.  
 _Cut the bullshit, Flynn._

"What's _her_ name?" he says once again, but this time with a rather amused expression.  
 _How in the hell does he know that the 'individual' is a female?_

I sigh and I shake my head.  
 _This has nothing to do with anything, Flynn.  
_ Besides, nothing will ever happen between the two of us.  
She's an employee.

"Anastasia Steele."  
Flynn gives me a shit eating grin. It's rather annoying.

"Oh, ' _distraction'_ has such a lovely name…wouldn't you say?" John goads.  
I sigh and roll my eyes at him.

"There's obviously something intriguing that you find in…what is her name? Oh yes… _Anastasia_. Obviously, you'd never admit that. You're not used to viewing women outside of work and family in any way other than what you've been accustomed to," Flynn assesses. I narrow my eyes at him.

"John – there's nothing going on outside of work between us. You know that's not tolerated," I say to him, brushing off his previous statement.  
He knows damn well that I don't fuck my employees.

"And I understand it. But there's something… _intriguing_ about her… _Anastasia_. In the few days you've known her, it appears that she has completely shifted the paradigm for you. You're not the same man from a month ago – I assure you. You are starting to…dare I say it – imagine a new way of existing?"

Flynn is out of his damn mind – obviously. He must've OD'd on tea and crumpets or some shit. He's talking gibberish. I'm the same exact man as I've always been.

"Um – no, I haven't," I say with a bitter look on my face.  
Still, the look of amusement doesn't leave John's face. My stomach is now starting to churn.  
 _I didn't come here to talk about Miss Steele._

"She's unlike any other woman you've ever met. Am I getting any warmer?"

Fuck.

John has this uncanny ability to pull back the layers. It explains why I have stayed with him longer than I have with any other therapist. Recently, he's been on this ' _solution-based therapy'_ bullshit kick. Now I fear that he's going to encourage me to uh – _envision my goal_ of being with this woman and then work towards that goal.

Granted, I am physically attracted to this girl. Other than that, any type of relationship outside of work isn't really in the cards. _She works for my company._  
I also don't know what a _traditional relationship_ is like.  
I only know what a relationship is in the confines of my playroom.

I'm sure that wouldn't appeal to Miss Steele. Hell – everything I tell her to do, it's like fucking pulling teeth with her. Therefore, even if she didn't work for me, she'd never be cut out for the _lifestyle_.

The _lifestyle_ I haven't even been a part of in over three months.  
The _lifestyle_ I got bored with.

 _Could I try something new?  
_ No – I couldn't.

"I can tell by your long bout of silence that you are rather conflicted about the issue in general. Tell me about your first encounter with Anastasia. What was that like?"

I am now squirming in my chair.  
 _What am I so afraid of? It's nothing, really._

Fuck, I'm attracted to her. So what.

The way I describe my first few encounters with Miss Steele, it's as if they happened to someone else. I speak matter-of-factly to Flynn. I talk about how her words led me to come up with this project and how much I desired to change the impression of management throughout the company. Flynn chuckles in parts.

"I wish I could meet this young lady. She seems extraordinary. I knew it would take someone like her to throw you off of your square," he says after I am done speaking. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"John…"  
"I know, Christian – I know. She _works for you_. But she has certainly caught your eye. I take it that she's quite attractive?" Flynn lobs at me. I close my eyes and sigh yet again.

"Obviously, she is. However, that's not what is drawing you to her. And I don't believe that your only conflict is that she works for you. From the sound of things, she's definitely not the type to accept the type of relationship that you are accustomed to having with women. Is she a brunette, by chance?"

Again, I squirm in my chair.

"John – this is not even up for discussion. She works for me. Even if I were interested in her, it will _never_ happen," I say, immediately dismissing the conversation entirely.

This is getting way too out of hand.  
 _Maybe I need to only make these appointments quarterly.  
Flynn is stuck on foolishness._

"Alright, one last remark about Anastasia and I'll drop the topic of her for good – unless you decide to bring her back up. It's okay to fall for someone at work. Don't ever rule that out, Christian. And the _vanilla relationship thing_ …you'll find that it's not as scary as you may think," he say, upbeat and poignantly.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah…let's drop the bullshit, Flynn._

Me and Miss Steele – it ain't gonna happen.

….

It's going to be a late lunch today with all that's in store for the rest of the afternoon. On the drive back to the office, I instruct Andrea to have Olivia grab some food for me.

Hell…I tell her to have _two_ lunches ready in my office.  
 _Perhaps Miss Steele would like a bite to eat as well. After all, she's going to be taking her lunches in the building for as long as she's on the project._

Once I arrive at Grey House, I head straight up to the 18th floor.  
How do I um… _invite Miss Steele to lunch_ without sounding…creepy?

Shit, who am I kidding? I've already _sabotaged_ this girl's car and forced her to take a ride with me to and from work on a daily basis. Not to mention, I've given someone who's worked for my company for less than a week a _major_ initiative. I don't think I'd ever do the things that I've done if it were anyone else.

And now, I'm inviting her to lunch in my office.  
No one has _ever_ had meals with me in my office.  
Ever.  
 _Has Miss Steele really thrown me off of my square?_

As I exit the elevator on the 18th floor, I instantly see conversations cease in the hallway as people start to gape at me.  
 _Give it a rest. I don't need your permission to roam the halls at my company._

"Mr. Grey – good afternoon. I just called Andrea to set up a meeting with you today."  
My head of finance corners me before I am able to approach the door of the conference room where Miss Steele should be conducting her in-person interviews.

"What is it about?" I say plainly.

I'm sick of my staff scheduling useless meetings with me simply to get face time. A majority of their issues can be resolved simply over a quick phone call or in an email. I am a _'high D'_ in the _DISC Behavior Profile_. I am only interested in people getting to the point. Don't waste my fucking time with the details.

"I'm observing the numbers for the potential Genius Exports takeover, and the verdict is 50/50," he reveals.  
Just as I had suspected.

I still want to proceed with the acquisition as planned, but I need more data from Nicky Starr, who's currently in Europe for the next couple of weeks. Before I can respond to my head of finance, I hear a loud burst of laughter coming from nearby. I wince.

 _It's coming from the conference room._

"We'll meet as scheduled. Excuse me," I say to my head of finance as I take off and head towards the commotion.

I look through the glass door of the conference room and I witness Miss Steele lollygagging with two others. One being Lacy Stevens while the other – to my extreme displeasure, is the doucheberg.

The three of them are apparently having lunch together. The irritation compounds the moment Lewis places his arm on Miss Steele's shoulder.

Slowly, I can feel my temperature rising.  
 _What in the fuck is this!  
This isn't happy hour! _

I glare right through the glass window in hopes that laser beams shoot out of my eyes and burn a hole in the center of the brown paper bag sitting there on the conference table.

Suddenly, my eyes connect with Stevens' and she immediately turns white. Lewis slowly removes his hand from Steele as he witnesses the change on Steven's face, and he then looks in my direction.

 _Yeah, doucheberg. I see you.  
_ Lewis quails at the sight of me while Steele remains oblivious.

And there's a feeling in my gut that wants to march directly in that room and fire everyone in sight. I am livid. However, before I am moved into action, Miss Steele finally turns to look at me. Her smile quickly fades away.

With a finger, I motion Steele to meet me outside. Right away, she rises from her seat quietly exits the room to join me outside.

 _Well, so much for that lunch in your office, Grey._

What in the hell made me think that she'd even fancy having lunch with me in my office anyway? I've already forced dinner on her _twice_.  
She'd obviously rather eat lunch with her _friends_.  
So, how do I even tell her that Lewis is no _friend_? It's plain to see by the way he looks at her that he has _ulterior motives_.

 _That motherfucker._  
I give Lewis one final glare as Steele closes the door behind her and meets me out in the hall. I then focus my attention on her. She appears to be quite nervous.

"Sir, I was just taking a quick lunch break. Is that a problem?" she says.  
 _Actually, no it isn't. In fact, I was just in the process of asking you to take one with me in my office. What a ridiculous idea that was._

I snap out of it and decide to address the issue at hand.  
"No, but it did get a little rowdy in there. Remember, you're up here to work, not to socialize," I respond. Her eyes widen at my response. She really wants to say something smart – I just know it. But to my surprise, she doesn't.

"Understood. I will take my brief lunches on the second floor from now on," she says agreeably.

 _Whoa._ I am stunned with her sudden change of attitude. Perhaps she's simply pacifying me. _Where's the feisty Miss Steele that I've gotten to know over the past few days?_

"Very well. How's everything coming along with the interviews?" I ask.  
"I'm making good progress. Had three interviews so far. There are more on the schedule for this afternoon. The online survey is all set to go out first thing tomorrow," she responds.

As I suspected, she's coming along nicely. I nod at her and leave her to it – promising to see her on the ride home.  
"See you then, Sir," she replies with a shy grin, and I can't help but to lighten up from my earlier dark mood.

When Miss Steele walks towards the conference room, my eyes gravitate to her black skirt and her tantalizing backside. I am instantly caught up in her spell.

 _Damn, girl._  
Fuck, I hope I don't start drooling.

"Christian!" I hear someone shout my name from across the hall. I quickly turn and see Ros gaping at me. She appears to be highly amused.

 _What's her problem?_

….

"So, how's the um… _project_ coming along?" Ros asks with a suggestive smirk later that afternoon while catching up in my office.

 _Oh, not her too.  
_ This shit is getting to be rather annoying.

"It's going quite well. The online survey goes live tomorrow and the in-person interviews are in process as we speak," I assure her. Ros chuckles.

"Oh Christian, I know that. But I was asking you about the _girl_ , not the actual _project,_ " she says teasingly. I frown at her.

"Ros – you know that there is nothing inappropriate going on. Miss Steele is doing a respectable job with the task that she's been given. I am simply going to prove to you that I have given this project to the right person," I say in my _no-bullshit_ tone of voice.

"And I'm sure she'll do quite well. However, we both know that's not the _real reason_ why you assigned her the project in the first place, Christian. I think you have a slight crush on her," she says with a scandalous smile.  
I grow rather annoyed at the notion.

"Look Christian, she's quite attractive. You'd have to be blind not to see that. And there's something about her that throws you off of your axis, and it's a pleasure to see," she chuckles.

 _Miss Steele throws me off my axis?  
_ First, it was _square_ with Flynn. Now – it's _axis_.

This is getting _way_ out of hand.

Again, what is it that's so different about me than the week before?

"It appears that you are becoming more _hands off_ over these past couple of days with things that would normally be of your concern. Like with Genius Exports – for example," Ros says.

"Well, what about it?" I volley.  
"When is Nicky returning from Europe?"  
"Why? You want to ask her out on a date?" I tease. Ros frowns at me.

"I would if I wasn't already practically married to Gwen – _smart ass_ ," she snips at me.  
Ros is giving me shit about Miss Steele, but I know that deep down inside, she wouldn't mind fucking Nicky Starr.

See…I'm not the only wayward thinking executive in this building.

….

"Earth to Miss Steele."

On the drive home, she appears to be in a daze. She's… _distracted_. Miss Steele peels her reflective blue eyes off of the window and beams them in my direction.

"Where did you go?" I tease. She gives me a confused frown.

"You were obviously daydreaming. What about?" I inquire. I can hear what sounds like a laugh under her breath.  
 _Do I really want to know what she's thinking about? What if it's the doucheberg?_  
My mood darkens at the thought.

"Sir, I think it's bad enough that you already know everything about me. I'd like to at least have my thoughts to myself."

And there she is. Right when I was just beginning to miss her smart mouth.

"I see," I reply with a slight smirk.

What in the world do I say to that?  
Do I continue to pick at her in hopes that she just lets loose on me?  
How far can she be pushed?  
 _Hmm…that would be a fun exposition._

"Does anyone ever call you by your first name?" she asks.

Her question throws me yet for another loop.  
 _Where is this coming from?  
_ Perhaps she does have a knack for _throwing me off my square_. I decide to humor her.

"Only my family. Oh – and Ros." And suddenly after speaking the words, I get a flashback from after our first meeting in my office together. I smirk at her.

"I sort of remember you calling me by my fist name on your third day – if I'm not mistaken," I remind her. Suddenly, she appears embarrassed at the thought.

 _I rather liked the sound of my first name crossing her alluring lips.  
_ I immediately brush away the stray thought.

"I was hoping that you forgot about that. You called me by my name first – so I _slipped_ ," she replies.

 _So it wasn't just the glass of water that slipped from you that morning, huh Miss Steele?_  
I smile at her. I then recall her correcting others whenever they call her by her proper name.

"Does anyone ever call you ' _Anastasia'_?"  
"No – everyone calls me ' _Ana'_."  
"Everyone?"  
"Well, _everyone_ but my dad – my stepdad, Ray."

I can see her change of mood when she brings up her stepfather. I can tell that he means the world to her.

"What does he call you?"  
"Annie."

I can feel my lips twitching into a slight smile.

"I prefer Anastasia. It's a beautiful name."  
It's too late to take back my words after they've gone out – but it's true.  
"Thank you," she responds shyly.

And like a fool, I am beaming back at her. We are now engaged in a _grin-off_ in the back seat of my SUV. I feel like a true teenager all over again for the very first time.  
It's disturbing.

In that moment, I have a sudden urge to tell Taylor to change course and drive Miss Steele and I to a restaurant in order for us to continue our evening over dinner. However, I remember myself. It's unnerving that my therapist and my _number two_ both think that Miss Steele has some sort of… _effect_ on me. Besides, my plans for us to have lunch together this afternoon fizzled. I am _not_ going to make the same mistake twice.

Pretty soon, Taylor pulls up in front of Miss Steele's apartment.  
 _Well, so much for dinner._

"Have a good night, Miss Steele. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight."

She exits the car and I can't take my eyes off of her as she walks away.

 _What is it about this woman?_

Before she enters her apartment building, she turns and looks back at my car. Thankfully, she can't see me watching her behind the tinted windows.

I blink several times until she is no more.

 _I must fight this feeling inside of me…whatever it is._

* * *

 ** _A/N: The next chapter is the famous carnival chapter. Grey's close intimate encounter with Miss Steele turns his world upside down. After the event, he thinks that he is starting to lose his ever lovin' mind, haha! More talks with Flynn will ensue._**

 ** _Thanks for your patience with me and this story. I still have the other story to wrap up. I hope to put out a chapter of B &P over the weekend. _**

**_Please review this chapter of TCB. Thanks! – ST2_**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Need A Girl

**Chapter 5 – I Need A Girl**

 _Friday, July 1, 2011_

I awaken with a jolt.

 _What in the fuck is wrong with me?_  
It's not like I've been dreaming those god-awful dreams that give me glimpses into my shitty early childhood.

In fact, I've been dreaming of Miss Steele.  
And the feeling that accompanies those dreams – I somehow can't describe it.  
It's a feeling that I've never experienced before.

I don't know what these _feelings_ are, and I sure as hell don't want to find out.  
 _Am I getting too close to her?_

It's only been work between us along with harmless car rides to and from the office sprinkled in. Also, I haven't taken her out to dinner since Monday. For the rest of the week, the two of us remain mostly silent as Taylor transports us from point A to point B.

So why am I waking up with a pounding chest and a pang deep down on the inside of me?  
 _Should I perhaps go to my general practitioner and get this shit checked out?_

Or maybe I simply need to re-engage in the lifestyle. I'm quite sure that these feelings have everything to do with me not getting any.  
 _A nice piece of ass would most definitely quench this unknown hunger within._

Yeah – I'm sure that's all it is.  
I've been confined to the back seat of the car with an attractive brunette, and I can't do anything about it.  
 _She works for me._

Perhaps if I were getting laid again regularly on the weekends with a submissive, I wouldn't even so much as flinch at the delectable Miss Anastasia Steele.

Women in my life outside of work and family have only served as an outlet to fulfill my darkest fantasies to and take out all of my sexual frustrations on. I've had no desire to cultivate any sort of relationship with the opposite sex outside of the confines of my playroom.

I simply want to fuck.

I don't have the patience for anyone that doesn't see the world as I see it.  
Let's face it – this world is a really fucked up place. There are too many families still struggling daily to make ends meet. There are too many children coming home hungry from school to parents that can't afford to feed them.

Why fall in love and have children, only to expose them to all of the bullshit that this world has to offer? Why not spare future generations of this nonsense until the mess finally gets straightened out?

Instead, you have people thinking with their _hearts_ instead of with their heads. They're _falling in love_ and making dumbass choices that not only affect themselves, but they affect me.

It affects me because stupid people begat stupid children.

Then their stupid ass kids walk into my building in downtown Seattle and expect for me to just hand them a job simply because they went to some well-known college. Kids nowadays have a sense of self-entitlement because they got a trophy for just playing the game, even though they sucked balls.

And to compound things further, these self-entitled brats never volunteered for a charity a single day of their fucking lives. This is why I require all of my employees to participate in some sort of community service.

This whole ' _Gimme gimme, my name is Jimmie,_ ' mentality is tiresome.  
In fact, Jimmie can go fuck himself.  
Christian Grey isn't here for your bullshit.

I laugh at myself at how I can take the scenario of two idiots falling in love and go off on a tangent about how their future offspring contributes to the demise of modern day society.

The simple fact is that I have _no desire_ to _ever_ get married.  
I have _no desire_ to _ever_ have children.  
I have _no desire_ to _ever_ fall in love.

I'm a very busy man.  
I have a billion dollar empire to run.

This has always been my modus operandi.  
But as of late, I'm not feeling the peace that I used to feel when I tell myself these ' _simple facts_ '.

 _Does staring thirty right in the face automatically induce a sudden change of heart?_

Even if this were the case, I wouldn't know the first thing about a relationship in a traditional sense. Unless the other individual thinks exactly as I do, I don't believe that things would ever work out between us.

I have no time to deal with a combative female.

 _So what you're saying Grey is that you want a submissive.  
_ Hell – maybe that's all I need after all.

I resolve to reach out to my contacts in the lifestyle first thing tomorrow in a quest for a new submissive.

 _That'll put all of this foolishness to rest._

….

The moment I see that ravishing brunette wearing a colorful dress with navy blue leggings climb into the back seat with me, all of my prior thoughts immediately fall by the wayside.

She is absolutely captivating and beautiful.

There is just something about this woman that draws me in. I have no clue what it is. She doesn't even have to say a word. However, when she does speak, the feeling in my gut intensifies.

 _It's…disturbing._

"Miss Steele."  
"Good morning, Sir."

She gives me a quick grin as she buckles up her seatbelt.  
 _Good girl._  
Afterwards, she quickly occupies herself with her company-issued Blackberry. I idly wonder what she's doing, but I'm comforted in knowing that I have full clearance to find out if I choose to.

Sometimes, just knowing that you have all of the power is reassuring enough.

For no reason in particular, I have a sudden urge to distract her from what she is doing.  
We've sat in silence during transit this week long enough.  
 _Now…what to ask her?_

"Any plans this weekend?"

My query apparently startles her as she looks up at me, unsure.  
It's the long holiday weekend coming up.

 _I wonder if she'll spend it with family or friends.  
I hope that the doucheberg doesn't invite her to a barbeque.  
_I shake away the thought.

"Nope," she responds.  
 _Really?_  
I'm quite surprised to hear that.  
 _Perhaps I could invite her to join me and my family on The Grace this Sunday._

Where in the fuck did that hair-brained idea come from?!

Before I am able to ask her to elaborate, she returns her attention to her Blackberry. The action irks me.  
I fail to stop myself before leaning over to her side of the car and confiscating her mobile device. She looks at me – stunned.

"Talk to me, Miss Steele."  
"About what?"  
"I don't know. I just want you to talk to me."

My request leaves her at a loss.  
Hell, even _I'm_ at a loss.  
I don't know why I am being so persistent with this girl.  
I'm not making things any easier for myself by demanding to learn more about her.

 _Maybe I'll discover that she has no substance in her at all, therefore making it easier for me to just forget about this woman altogether._

"Well, the interviews are coming along. I think I have a solid week left and I'll…"

I cut her off.

"Forget about work. Tell me something about you."

The perplexed look that she gives me after hearing my words echo my sentiments within.  
 _What in the hell are you doing, Grey?!_

"I thought you knew everything about me?" she sasses.

 _Oh baby…I know plenty about you – but I don't know your innermost thoughts.  
Thank God you don't know mine right now. _

"Not _everything_. What do you like to do outside of work?" I ask her.  
My interest in _all things Miss Steele_ apparently startles her. But in spite of this, she humors me.

I find out that we share common interests in some literary works. We get into a spirited dialogue about Tess of the d'Urbervilles. I reveal to her that I in fact own first edition copies myself. The news stuns her.

 _Maybe I should give them to her?  
_ I shake away the thought.

 _You don't give away first editions of classic books to just anyone, Grey.  
_ She'll definitely take the gesture the wrong way entirely.  
Besides, that's way too close to some _hearts and flowers_ type of shit for me.

 _I'm no lover. I'm a fighter._

We're rapidly getting closer to Grey House when I get a sudden idea.

"Did you eat breakfast?" I ask her.  
Granted, I already had a bagel and coffee this morning. However, I wouldn't mind taking her to one of the hottest breakfast spots in the city and enjoying an omelet.

"I have a granola bar and yogurt in my bag that I was going to eat before I began conducting more interviews this morning," she replies.

 _You gotta be kidding me.  
_ No wonder this girl is so thin.  
She needs to eat.

"That's _not_ breakfast," I respond. After some probing, I discover that she has plenty of time for a _real_ breakfast before her first interview of the morning is scheduled.

"Taylor – take us to Portage Bay Café," I call out to my driver.  
Miss Steele gapes at me.

"What?" I say, perplexed.  
"Nothing," she says with the most adorable expression. It's as if she's trying to hold back a giggle. And for some reason, her spirit is contagious, and I am now smiling too. She masks her grin with her hand.

"What?" I prompt her again.  
"You don't smile a lot."  
"I don't?"

"No, you don't. It's refreshing when you do," she says in a sweet tone.  
I don't know what it is about her appraisal, but it ignites something within.

" _Refreshing?_ "  
"Yes."  
"What's so refreshing about it?"

And it feels like I'm in grade school all over again. It's similar to pulling on her pigtails…egging her on to go that extra step.

"I don't know. You look so…intense all of the time. It's nice to see you looking your age," she clarifies, appearing to be pleased with herself.  
And all I can do is laugh.

 _Do I always look…intense?  
_ I never even evaluated how I may look to others.  
In fact, I never even cared how others perceived me.

During breakfast, the two of us engage in a spirited back and forth conversation.  
I do something with Miss Steele that I normally don't do with anyone else, unless I pay that person a large amount of money to evaluate my sanity.

Per her request, I give her just a vague overview of some of my favorite hobbies.  
Of course, I don't disclose what tops that list since it would be rather inappropriate.

"So – _books_ , huh? Are there no other interests that tickle your fancy, Miss Steele?"  
"Not really. I'm quite boring to be completely honest," she responds with a bashful giggle.

 _Somehow, I very much doubt that, Miss Steele._

….

While in the office, I make a conscious effort _not_ to check in on Miss Steele.

Unlike days before, I don't follow her around on CCTV and I don't stop by on the 18th floor to peek into the conference room. I have my hands full with business matters anyway, making it easy to steer my thoughts clear of her.

 _I need to get her out of my head._

Once we arrived at Grey House after breakfast this morning, the _strange pull_ happened yet again on the elevator ride up. In spite of my need to understand what that _thing_ was all about, something tells me that I really don't want to know.

Before meeting this woman, I've never felt anything like that before.

Twenty-two days remain until Miss Steele is due to present me with her final report. Seven days left until she no longer has to ride in the car with me. And after this afternoon, we get a three day break from one another due to the 4th of July holiday.

 _I can do this. It'll all be over soon._

The workday flies by. I eventually receive a phone call from Miss Steele while wrapping up in my office.

"Miss Steele."  
"Hi Mr. Grey. Just wanted to let you know that I'm all set with interviews for the day. I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"It's funny that you called. I've seem to have come to a stop myself. I'll have Taylor bring the car around and I will see you out front shortly."  
"Sounds good."

After we end the call, I take a deep exhale.  
 _Just one ride home and then we have three days off.  
Afterwards, it'll only be three to four more days before she's driving herself to and from the office once again._

I can do this.

While we're in the car a short time later, I ask Miss Steele if she had a good day.  
"Yes," she replies.

When she asks me how my day went, I tell her, "Not bad."  
However, my answer apparently amuses her.  
 _I wonder why._

As Taylor drives on, the silence stretches between Miss Steele and I.  
 _I wonder what's she's thinking._  
Before I can engage her yet again, a pinging email pulls me out of my thoughts.

After reading the note from Sam, my PR guy, I decide to give him a call to ask him a quick question.

"Sam. It's Grey."  
"Sir – I take it that you just got my note."  
"Yes. Is Blandino going to vote on that new emissions bill?"

"I'm not sure. I know he has his hands tied with some of the manufacturing companies breathing down his neck. He doesn't want to piss them off," Sam says.  
I roll my eyes.

"I should be on the top of his list of people _not_ to piss off. Get Ros to talk to him," I say.  
"Will do, Sir," he replies. I quickly hang up.

I look over at Miss Steele to see if she caught wind of that conversation, but she is busy staring out of her window.  
 _Oh, Miss Steele – what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?_

We are now at a stop light. Suddenly, I see her profile light up.  
 _What in the world is she looking at?  
_ I try to stretch my neck to catch what she's looking at, but it's difficult to tell. And I'm sure she'd find it odd if I were to scoot down right beside her in order to find out what it is.

I decide to just ask her instead.

"What are you smiling at, Miss Steele?"  
My sudden question startles her.

"The carnival. I wonder if they have funnel cakes there."

Her answer wasn't what I expected to hear. Not in the very least.  
 _A carnival?_  
I flash her a look of amusement.

Instantly, a memory comes to mind. I remember going to the carnival as a kid with Carrick, Grace, Elliot, and Mia. It was just something about the air of a carnival that could lift the dark cloud that would often hover over me. And like Miss Steele, I also had an appreciation for funnel cakes.

"I loved those things as a kid," I tell her.  
The revelation surprises her. Soon, her face lights up in my direction.

 _Holy shit. That smile.  
_ Who could say ' _no_ ' to that lovely smile?  
And before I can stop myself, I make a suggestion.

"You want to see if they have any?"

Fuck.  
 _You only had one last ride for the week, Grey. Just one.  
We we're half-way home, Grey._

"Sure," she says. But the expression on her face that accompanies her words appears to be a reluctant one.

 _What – you don't believe that I'd tell Taylor to stop the car just for us to go to a carnival and hunt down funnel cakes?  
_ Watch me.

"Taylor – take us over to that carnival."  
Taylor turns his head and gazes at me as if an alien had just spoken to him.  
 _You heard me, Taylor._

"Sir?"  
"Take us to the carnival on the other side of the road."

I don't as much as flinch as I restate the command. Taylor tightens up his lip and widens his eyes. He gives me his verbal concurrence before turning back around and making a detour.

I slowly turn to my side and witness Miss Steele trying to keep her composure after my little exchange with Taylor. She's failing miserably, and I can't help but to grin back at her.

 _Damn, she's bewitching._  
I try and keep my thoughts at bay.  
 _It's just funnel cake, Grey._

It's just a ten to fifteen minute detour. Then afterwards, I'll take her home.  
End of story.

...

Miss Steele and I stroll side by side through the seemingly cheesy carnival.

 _What was I thinking coming here?_

However, when I look over at her and see her enlightened expression, my annoyance begins to dissipate.

"Where would they have funnel cakes?" I ask.  
It seems that we are just wandering aimlessly.

"I don't know. I guess we have to keep looking," she responds.  
That's not the answer I was looking for.  
This brief excursion is turning out to be _not so brief_.  
I'm feeling terribly uncomfortable and out of my element here.

Suddenly, Miss Steele stops cold in her tracks and gapes at one of the carnival games. I sigh.

 _We're here for funnel cakes, not games, Miss Steele. And then its home you go.  
I don't know how long I can stand to be around you before things get all weird with us again._

As if standing in the middle of a carnival with someone who works for me wasn't weird enough.

"I want to try that," she says.  
 _Wait a minute…is that a shooting game?_  
I am instantly amused.  
 _No…she can't._  
She doesn't strike me as one who would engage in firearms of any kind.

"You know how to shoot?"  
"I sure do."  
And the look on her face as she says it exudes pride. I flinch at her.

 _No fucking way.  
I have to see this to believe it. _

"This, I have to see," I beam.  
Miss Steele and I approach the attendant. I eventually hand him over a twenty-dollar bill in exchange for a few game tickets. I hand him back four tickets in order for Miss Steele to play the game.

"You didn't have to do that," Miss Steele says to me with a frown.  
In order to throw her off the subject of me paying, I encourage her to step forward and choose her weapon. She does.

Other players eventually join Miss Steele as they wait for the bell to ring.  
Less than a minute later, Miss Steele is choosing her victory prize. She opts for the teddy bear.  
I am floored.

"So, you shoot guns, huh?"  
"Yep. My stepfather Ray was in the army and he taught me how."  
Bloody hell. This woman continues to throw me one curve ball after the next.

 _Mmm, I wonder what else she can do._  
I shake away yet another wayward thought.

I commend her on her great skill and she graciously thanks me.

"So, what games are _you_ good at?" she asks me.  
 _Oh no. We'll be here all fucking night.  
_ To my surprise, I quickly spot a hoops game.  
 _No harm in winning a quick game of hoops, right?  
_ Besides, I still have a few tickets left.

I point her in the direction of the hoops game and she enthusiastically encourages me to play it. So I do.  
Thankfully, I make every single basket, and Miss Steele appears to be very impressed. The attendant then instructs me to select a prize.

I choose a random prize, which so happened to be a white tiger with black stripes. Not knowing what in the hell to do with a stuffed tiger, I quickly hand it over to Miss Steele. She gapes at me.

" _You_ won this," she protests.  
"It's yours," I say kindly to her. She lights up.

 _Something about that smile of hers._  
 _It's mesmerizing._

"Now how am I going to eat that funnel cake carrying two massive stuffed animals?" she says, humored.  
Good point.

"I'll call Taylor. He'll put them in the car."

My words undo her smile.  
 _Shit – what did I say wrong?_

"What?" I ask.

"You are calling Taylor just to come and get these stuff animals?" she says, looking disturbed.  
"Yes," I reply.

 _Miss Steele, whenever I make a phone call, shit gets done.  
No job's too big or too small for Jason Taylor. _

"Why?"  
"Because – Taylor does whatever I tell him to. That's what he gets _paid_ to do."  
 _And you could stand to learn a thing or two from Taylor as well, Miss Smart Mouth._

"Is that your take with everyone that works for you? ' _Do whatever I say_ '? They're not permitted to have their own mind – their own thoughts?" she challenges me.

What. In. The. Fuck.  
 _Miss Steele, you are out of order._

The upbeat mood from earlier takes a sudden turn.  
It's now an all-out, tension-filled stare-down.  
 _She has to know that she can't win this game._

"Why yes – that's exactly my take concerning everyone who works for me. However, I don't expect you to understand since it is so difficult for you to accept direction," I counter.

Just try me, sweetheart.

Her eyes suddenly ignite and her little nostrils flare open.  
She is pissed.

Miss Steele's totally out of her league at this moment and she should quit while she's behind. But if I learned anything about this girl in these past few days, it's that she doesn't know when to stand down.

"Seriously? When have I _not_ taken direction from you?" she says indignantly.  
 _Oh…where do I begin?_  
But in spite of her protest, this isn't the issue at hand.  
I let her know.

"Miss Steele, you have indeed twisted my words. I said ' ** _accept direction'_** , not ' ** _take direction_** '," I clarify.  
I go on to explain to her how she argued me up and down concerning the best approach to take with the in-person interviews after I told her exactly how I wanted her to do it.

After I'm done stating my case, we continue to engage in a tense glare-off.  
 _So – nothing to say, gorgeous? I thought so._

To break the glare, I reach for my phone in my pocket and quickly tap out a text to Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, I have what is called ' _an opinion_ ' – and I may express that opinion from time to time. Please don't take offense to it. Just know that at the end of the day, I am going to do my job," she sasses.

I slowly put away my phone and I glower at her.  
 _Oh…no, no, no. This will never do.  
_ I _must_ train this girl.  
 _If she were mine, I would instantly put this girl over my knee and teach her a lesson._

I close the gap between us, not breaking eye contact with her.

My heart leaps at the sight of her shocked look.  
 _Too late now, baby._

"Miss Steele – you and your smart mouth," I whisper to her.  
Suddenly, that surge from the elevator resurfaces in my veins once again.  
However, this time around, I feel an intense desire to kiss her.

 _Holy fuck._

The look she gives me in return appears to be an inviting one.

 _She wants me to kiss her._  
 _I…I shouldn't._

"Sir?"

Taylor's voice rips me out of my trance.  
 _What in the fuck are you doing, Grey!  
Snap out of it! _

I bend down to retrieve Miss Steele's stuffed animals and hand them over to Taylor to take to the car. As Taylor heads off, I have a newfound determination to get exactly what we came for so I can hurry up and take Miss Steele home.

I no longer trust myself around her.

"Funnel cakes," I speak out to Miss Steele in order to bring us back on task.  
 _Let's get 'em and get the hell out of this god-forsaken place._

We walk and walk. I am silently hoping that we find a concession stand with the sweet doughy treat real soon.  
I am getting quite frustrated.

"Where in the hell are the funnel cakes?" I sigh after a while.  
"Mr. Grey…we don't have to get them. It's okay. _Really_ ," she says adamantly.

 _No, we're getting the fucking funnel cakes._

I hate leaving a task undone. It irks me.

Before I am able to stop and ask a carnival worker where the closest concession stand is, something catches my eye. The sight of it takes me back.

* * *

 _"Christian – isn't that neat?"_

 _New Mommy stands next to me as I lean down and watch the kids stand against the round wall._

 _Soon, the wall starts to move – spinning the kids 'round and 'round.  
It starts slow, then it goes really, really fast.  
All of a sudden, the floor falls down – but the kids are now stuck to the wall.  
Oh no! _

_The kids start screaming. I turn my head real fast and look at New Mommy.  
"Christian honey, the kids are just having fun. They won't fall. I promise," New Mommy says in nice voice. _

_"It's a special force that keeps the children in place. You want to try it?" New Mommy asks.  
I…I don't know about that. _

_Pretty soon, the floor comes back up and the ride slows down until it stops. When it's done, the kids walk away smiling._

 _"Come, Christian. Let's try it. You'll love it. I'll hold your hand if you'd like," New Mommy says._

 _I'm nervous. I don't know about this.  
"Or we can try something else. It doesn't have to be this ride. Okay?" New Mommy says. _

_But the kids on that ride look real happy.  
I want to look happy like them. _

_I shake my head 'No' and I point to the circle ride.  
I want to go on the circle ride._

* * *

"You want to go on the Rotor?"

Miss Steele's voice pulls me out of my reverie.  
 _Holy shit. I'm losing my mind right now._

"No," I reply to her.  
I can't be doing this. Not now.  
And not with her.

"Yes, you do. Let's go," she urges me with a wide grin.

For the love of...  
Why is this happening to me?

 _Fuck it, Grey. Just one ride._

That's it – just one measly little ride.

One ride and then funnel cakes.

Then I'll take her home.

I smile back at her and she lights up even more.  
 _Hell, how can I say 'no' to such a beautiful girl?_

….

 _Saturday, July 2, 2011_

I wish I'd said ' _No_ '.  
I feel fucking miserable.

 _Why, Grey?  
Why?_

I can't get the girl out of my head.

One ride on the Rotor turned into three.  
Then there was the pirate ship.  
And the tilt-a-whirl.

After all of that, Miss Steele and I eventually stumble across what we were initially looking for. Funnel cakes. By the time I finally get her home, its well into the night.

And I still didn't want her to leave.

Those fucking funnel cakes.  
They're the reason why I spent so much time with her just hours ago.  
And _she's_ the reason why it has taken hours for me to wipe that idiotic smile from my face.

Now, she's the reason why I can't seem to fall asleep.  
So here I sit.

At my piano.  
My fingers are on autopilot as they play a Bach tune.

 _What is it about this girl that draws me to her?  
_ I can't describe it. I can't even give it a name.

 _I wonder if she's thinking about me like I'm thinking about her._

 _No Grey – that's ridiculous.  
She can't be.  
You're her boss.  
In fact…you're her boss' boss' boss. _

When we stood in the middle of that park glaring at each other, it was as if she was calling to me on some subliminal level.  
It was like a siren's call.

 _Dammit – I want her.  
I…I have to have her. _

Fuck! I can't!  
She can't… _know_ me!  
She can _never_ know me.

There's no way that a girl like her would ever want anything to do with a son-of-a-bitch like me. Not in a million years.

What girls like her want is hearts and flowers.  
She probably just wants a _regular guy._

No…this is impossible.  
That's just…

That's just not me.  
I'm no regular guy.  
I didn't come up in a _regular way_.

The first four years of my life were pulverizing.  
My next eleven years would be a struggle.  
It wasn't until I became fifteen when my world seemingly lit up.

From age fifteen on, the lights were turned on.  
I had it all figured out.

Then I met Anastasia Steele.

Forget about it. It _would_ never work between us.  
She and I are lightyears apart.  
She and I are in _no ways_ compatible.

She's a sweet intelligent little bookworm.  
I'm an asshole college dropout.  
She is very kind to others.  
Me…not so much.

I'm all fucked up.  
And she's… _perfect_.

I'm quite sure that she isn't the type who likes to get all tied up, spanked, and then fucked to unconsciousness.  
It's my favorite pastime.  
She probably wants someone to take it slow with her.

 _Slow?  
What in the hell is that?  
I wouldn't know the first thing about that._

Miss Steele also revels in the romantic classics.  
The Brontë's. Jane Austen.  
I don't measure up to the sentimental men in those stories.  
In fact, I'm the type of guy that fathers should keep their daughters far away from.

Yeah.  
It would never work between us.  
We're just too different.

 _But someone is going to eventually end up with her.  
That…perfect girl.  
What if it's the doucheberg?_

Fuck no.  
I can feel my hands pounding like bricks against the keys.  
The song I play no longer sounds like a sweet melody.  
It's a cry for help.

My throbbing hands cease their assault on the piano. I restore the fallboard over the keys. In frustration, I rest my elbows on the board and I throw my face into my hands.

I don't enjoy feeling this way.  
I feel… _helpless_.  
I don't _do_ helpless.

As I sit in total silence for moments at a time, a thought suddenly drops into my head.

 _Could I ever be a regular guy?_

Hell, what would that even entail?  
I wouldn't know the first thing about being the kind of guy that a woman like Anastasia Steele could fall in love with.

First of all – do I even want her to _fall in love_ with me in the first place?  
 _What in the fuck would I ever want to do with 'love'?_

But thoughts of Friday evening refuse to escape my mind.  
All I can think about is that beautiful smile plastered on her sweet face, and the joy that she brought to my dark, dark soul.

Everything about this woman is refreshing and good.  
But what about me? What could I ever offer her?

 _Well – I could give her the entire world on a platter if she wanted it.  
But would she want it?  
Would she ever take it from my soiled hands?_

Shit!  
What in the fuck's going on, Grey!  
Why am I even considering this nonsense!  
I need to just cut my losses and forget about this girl.  
She's _way_ out of my league.

But like Miss Steele, I am quite stubborn.

After a while, I find myself sitting on the recliner in my library. I'm there for hours.  
I visit one website after the next on my iPad in search of answers.

 _Could I give up the lifestyle entirely in order to compete for this woman's attention?  
Her…affection?_

The whole thing is absolutely ridiculous – but I continue researching alternatives.  
There's obviously another way of existing that doesn't include being confined within the four walls of a red sex dungeon.  
In fact, my parents live that life.

 _But is it a life that I want?  
A life with no rules?  
_Nope. That's just not me.

Then I think back to the carnival.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter – Grey continues to struggle with nonstop thoughts of Miss Steele throughout the entire holiday weekend. He finally caves and calls Dr. Flynn for advice after yet another sleepless night._**

 ** _Then, Mr. Control Freak tries to keep all of the chess pieces on the board exactly as they are by altering things around Ana. He believes that he needs to be a solid contender for her affection before he can make a move. And as we all know from reading B &P, it takes him a long ass time before he feels confident enough to take that next step. _****:)**

 ** _Please let me know what you think about chapter 5.  
Thanks for reading! – ST2 _**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gone Girl

**Chapter 6 – Gone Girl**

 _Sunday, July 3, 2011_

I don't know what in the hell's wrong with me.

I lay flat on the floor by the foot of my bed. After removing an arm from underneath my propped-up head, I take my phone and scroll through the contacts listed under my ' _Favorites_ '.

 _Yep, it's in here.  
_ I was told that I could dial it in an emergency. _  
Out of any phone number listed here, I should have this one memorized by heart._

Yesterday, I was supposed to reach out to a contact in the lifestyle. Days before, I'd resolved to scout for a new submissive. I thought I needed some recreational ass once more in order to shift my focus back to _strictly business_ while at work. I've been distracted as of late because all of my waking thoughts have been concerning a certain sassy _recent college graduate_.

 _Yes, reinstating some sexual relief during the weekends would be the cure-all to this…this_ _ **distraction**_ _._

But somehow, Friday night changed all of that.

Instead of reaching out to my contact first thing Saturday, I found myself _researching_ on the web in between business calls and emails. Words like ' _sexual addiction_ ' and ' _sexual rehabilitation_ ' were each entered into a search engine.

 _What in the fuck am I doing?  
_ There is _nothing_ wrong with me. I'm simply a red-blooded man who needs to fuck from time to time. So why am I now treating this like an illness?

 _"Seriously? When have I not taken direction from you?"_

A goofy smile takes over my face.  
 _No – that's not something that a submissive would say.  
Oh, that smart mouth of hers. What I wouldn't I do to…_

Fuck.  
I can't get the woman out of my head even for a second. She's spellbinding and I can't seem to shake her. There is now this morbid curiosity within that wonders about being a ' _normal guy'_.

But I don't know the first thing about that.

What does a ' _normal guy_ ' even do?  
Well for starters, I don't recall Carrick telling me about clasping Grace's ankles with a spreader bar. I've always heard the two of them reminiscing about their sweet, cringe-worthy trips to Paris and other places abroad. Then mid-sentence, they'd gaze at each other _all_ starry-eyed and shit.

 _Ick – no thanks._

I think that's what Miss Steele is probably looking for. She strikes me as one of those _hearts-and-flowers_ type of females.  
Nope – I don't know the first fucking thing about that.

Then again, there's something deep down on the inside of me that's remotely curious.  
 _What would a 'normal' relationship be like?_

The whole thing is rather absurd. But yet on Saturday, I had _no desire_ to follow through with my original plan to scout for a new submissive. All the while, I was mesmerized – recalling that ridiculous smile on Miss Steele's pretty face while we were midair on that pirate ship ride Friday night.

It's a look that I would pay _a lot_ of money to see again.  
Shit.  
The girl's got me all fucked up.

"Christian?"

I hear a voice call my name out of the earpiece.  
My fingers apparently decided to dial for help on my behalf.  
I quickly place the phone to my ear.

"Yes, it's me John."  
"Is everything alright?"

I don't even know the first thing to say. I've never called my therapist on a Sunday. Actually, I've _never_ called him before – _at all_. Andrea schedules all of my appointments with Flynn.

"Christian?"  
"Sorry John…I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm sure that you're occupied with Rhian and the boys."

"They've actually stepped out for a few, so I have a moment. Is there anything I can help you with? You sound… _conflicted_."

Fucking understatement of the year, Flynn.  
 _Here goes nothing._

"I'm considering getting out of the lifestyle – for good."

The words come tumbling out of me.  
 _Damn – this is big.  
Huge._

I recall harping to John in the past about how I've never ' _played the role of_ _dominant_ '.  
Dominant is who I am at my core. It's the very essence of my being.  
It is not like an acting role that I can just turn on and off.  
It's a part of me.

I can't just rip out a part of me and simply toss it aside.  
It would be the equivalent of me tearing off a limb.  
I can't do that. It's preposterous.

"Christian… _whoa_."

John's reaction echoes my sentiments.  
 _Yeah – what in the fuck are you talking about, Grey? Don't be absurd._

"It has been quite some time since your last… _relationship_. What… _three_ – almost _four months_?" Flynn reminds me.

He's right.  
What sexually charged young billionaire with tons of pussy easily at his disposal suddenly decides to just stop having sex for months at a time?

Well…quite frankly, I was getting bored with the whole lifestyle after my last sub. Maybe part of it had to do with me no longer having a fellow dominant to sharpen swords with.

Also, the submissives themselves would only last a good two to six months. After so long, they'd become too attached. Hell, even my most exemplary submissive would eventually shift course and start to want _more_ out of our arrangement.

 _More?_  
I don't have time for that shit.

As an alternative, I decided to go balls deep in my business instead of into some whiny girl. It was my way around dealing with overly emotional brunettes.

Besides, GEH is my first _true love_.  
Well…GEH is my _only_ love.

I spend quality time with her and she rewards me.  
She never talks back to me.  
Most importantly, she doesn't safe word on me when I push her to her limit.

Months go by and I don't even contemplate about banging some brown-haired girl in my playroom. Then Miss Steele comes along.

 _Anastasia Rose Steele._

Even her very name causes my body to react.  
Now, I'm researching shit like ' _sexual rehabilitation_ '.  
What. The. Fuck.

"Are you in the market for a new submissive?" Flynn asks.  
"John, I just told you that I'm thinking about leaving the lifestyle," I sigh.  
Hell, I don't even sound convincing.

Suddenly, I hear him chuckling over the phone.  
 _Is he laughing at me?!  
_ I'm furious.

" _Christian, Christian, Christian_. Let me guess. Is it…um, what's her name… _Anabella_?"  
" _Who_?" I say, frowning at the phone.  
"You know…your recent hire currently working on your _special project_ ," Flynn says in an amused tone.  
I scoff.

"You've been spending quite a bit of time with her. I'm sure you'd like to get to know her even better. Possibly even…try a _different type of relationship_?" he pitches.

Motherfucker.

"Christian – you're torn. She works for you – but in spite of this, you're obviously quite interested in her. She intrigues you. Am I wrong?"

I don't refute his words. In fact, I don't say anything.  
The silence stretches over the phone for what seems to be a lifetime.

Yes, Anastasia Steele _intrigues_ me.  
I had the time of my life with her on Friday. I can't recall feeling _that_ …that _thrilled_ in such a long time.

Yes – she's _thrilling_.  
She'd already captivated me before then. Now, that night with her at the carnival continues to replay in my brain like some old cheesy romantic cinematic feature.

"Christian, are you afraid that she might object to your lifestyle? Is that why you are having a sudden change of heart?"

The Technicolor motion picture that once played in my mind halts violently.  
Now, cold gray images invade my mind space.  
 _My playroom would utterly frighten the shit out of her._

"Christian – are you still there?"  
I sigh with exasperation.

"Good. So tell me, how much time outside of work have you been spending with Anabella?"  
I grow more and more perturbed by the second.

"What do you mean?" I say with an indignant tone.  
"Exactly what I just said. Have you been around her outside of the office?" Flynn probes.

Again – I say nothing.  
 _I don't want to have this conversation. It's way too uncomfortable._

Never have I _ever_ chased a girl. Somehow, Miss Steele has caught me off guard.  
I've managed to force her into taking car rides with me.  
I follow her every move on CCTV.  
I track her whereabouts after hours on her company-issued BlackBerry.

She's got me all fucked up.

"Do you think that you're starting to develop feelings for Anabella?"

Steam practically shoots from out of my ears.

"It's _Ana-stasia_!" I sound out her name with a growl.

"Well then. You just answered my question. And just so you know…I very well remember the name ' _Anastasia Steele_ '. Something told me to keep that name locked in the back of my mind. I _knew_ that it would be coming back up again."

 _What an asshole move, Flynn.  
_ He sounds a bit proud of himself.  
If nothing else, John Flynn just demonstrated why I pay him so much fucking money.

"Look, Christian – it's perfectly fine to want to try something different. You're human. Sometimes, what may have fulfilled you in the past might run its course. The thing about life is that it's all about trial and error. How about this – why don't you have Andrea give Janet a call first thing on Tuesday? I believe I may have an opening on Wednesday. Let's talk this potential _change scenario_ through. Does that sound good?"

Again, I am stunned silent.  
I can't believe I even called him to begin with.  
 _What in the fuck is wrong with me?_

After a few beats, I muster up the will to say one word.

"Yeah."  
"Very well, Christian. Please, try and enjoy your 4th. It is a celebration of freedom, after all. Celebrate the fact that you're not subjected to speaking with an accent like mine." Flynn's the only one laughing at his joke. I'm simply not in the mood.

"Goodbye John."  
"Goodbye Christian."

Still lying on the floor, I hang up the phone feeling worse than I did before.

….

It's a seemingly perfect day to take out my six-berth catamaran.

 _The Grace_ is simply the fairest of them all on the marina.  
My company constructed her with pride, and it shows.

As my family settles on board, Mac helps me to prep for sail.  
When I glide past my sister to approach the vessel's cockpit, she stops me.

"Hey…is Mac single?" Mia whispers. I frown.  
"No Mia. And even if he were – the answer is still ' _No_ '."

"You're no fun, Christian. You'll _never_ let me date your friends," she pouts.  
"Mac is _not_ my friend. Mac _works_ for me," I correct her.

And without warning, a quick flash of a thought of yet _another employee_ comes to mind. _She_ works for me too.

"Well, _whatever_. You need to stop being such a crabapple," she snips. I smirk at her.

"Yeah – he needs to get laid," Elliot snorts in passing.  
"Fuck off, Lelliot," I strike.

"Both of you – cut it out!" Grace scolds the two of us.  
I step away, resuming my trek to the cockpit to get my boat up and running.

Thirty minutes later, the sails are pitched and we glide across the Olympic Peninsula. The tailwind this afternoon is in our favor. I look over to my right and see Carrick standing behind Grace with his arms enveloping her. Together, they take in the astounding view. To my left, Elliot and Mia are playing the hand slap game.

"Dang it, Elliot!" Mia cries out in defeat.  
"I'm way too quick for you little sis!" he gloats.  
"Christian, please come over and beat Elliot!" she calls out to me.

I chuckle through my nose but remain stationary. I lean down to witness the water shooting up as The Grace cuts clean through it like a hot knife to butter.

And although the day appears to be perfect on the exterior, I feel conflicted on the inside.

 _Shit Grey – what in the fuck's your problem?  
I'm on my boat with my family.  
There's not a cloud in the sky. I mean…when does it not fucking rain in Seattle? _

Yet, in spite of the perfect day and doing one of the few things that I love – _sailing_ – my mind remains back home laying sulkily on the bedroom floor.

 _"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for the funnel cake and the tiger."_

Miss Steele's voice sweetly spoke those words of gratitude once Taylor and I dropped her home on Friday.

 _I wonder if she would enjoy spending time here on The Grace?_

I dismiss the thought immediately.  
It will never happen.  
I _won't_ let it happen.

Besides Mac (who helped build _The Grace_ ), no other GEH employee has ever sailed on her.  
In fact – besides members of my family, no other female has been on her.

"Hey…whatcha thinkin' about?"  
My little sister leans alongside me to gaze at the water as well.

"Nothing. Bored with Elliot yet?"  
Mia laughs at my snide remark.  
"I'm going to miss you all once I return to Paris on Tuesday. I hope this new chef is a better teacher than Floubert. He was absolutely _awful_ ," scoffs Mia.

"Not everyone's cut out to handle the _Mia Grey Experience_ ," I tease my little sister.  
"Geez – I'm not that difficult, Christian! Just freaking tell me that the crème sauce shouldn't come to a boil _before_ it does… _okay_! Don't yell at me when it's already too late!" Mia regresses.

"You'll do fine, Mia. You're quite resilient," I assure her.  
My baby sister places her head on my shoulder and wraps her thin arms around me in a bear hug. I quickly kiss her on her forehead.  
 _I'm definitely going to miss this kid when she leaves once again. She's the only person that makes me feel somewhat normal._

"If I spot a shooting star tonight, I'm going to make a wish," she murmurs. I squint my eyes in amusement.

"That's quite random," I smirk.  
"My wish is to see you happy, Christian. I don't think that you've ever been _truly_ happy in your life," she says wistfully. She releases me and awaits my reaction to her statement.

My family has always been on this kick to make me ' _feel better'_.  
Regardless of what they think, I'm absolutely fine.  
My business has been going fantastically.

Yet – I think back to just hours ago.  
 _How 'fine' could my life be?  
I fucking dialed Flynn this morning. _

"I'm _fine_ , Mia," I say with an eye roll. She obviously doesn't believe me.  
"Whatever you say, Grey," she says, puckering her lips in skepticism.

….

 _Monday, July 4, 2011_

If the term ' _family time overload_ ' didn't exist before, it does now.

Just one day after sailing on my boat, we all meet again at my parents' home in Bellevue for a barbecue.

Carrick and Grace have invited over a few of their closest friends for food and a fireworks display scheduled to take place at nightfall. Also, a few friends of Mia's have joined us in a farewell celebration as she sets off to leave back to Paris tomorrow. I'm disappointed to see that her friend Lily was able to make it. The girl just doesn't take ' _no_ ' for an answer.

 _No, I am not going to have sex with you, silly awful girl.  
_ I'm convinced that Lily and my parents' foreign housekeeper want to engage me in a threesome. Their eyes are always undressing me. I cringe at the thought.

If nothing else, this event serves as yet another distraction from my _other_ recent aggravating thoughts. However, there are those pocket of moments when I am left to my own devices.

Like right now.  
I am quiet and introspective as I stare at the lake out back. I stand quite a distance away from the others as I take in the sights of the sailing boats over yonder.  
 _Yesterday was such a wonderful day sailing The Sound. Miss Steele would have…_

I rub my eyes in an attempt to rub away my wayward thoughts. However, I still can't help but wonder what she's been up to this weekend.

 _I hope she's enjoying her long weekend with her female friends. Heaven forbid she's being kept company by some…some guy – cancelling out our memorable time on Friday._

I take in a deep breath in hopes that it will eliminate the troublesome thought.  
Fuck _._ I don't understand why picturing her with another man has such a negative effect on me.

 _She's not mine.  
She will __**never**_ _be mine.  
She works for me.  
_Yet, this constant self-reminder does _nothing_ to soothe me.

"Christian – I heard rumors about GEH working to acquire Genius Exports," Carrick says, interrupting my thoughts while holding barbecue tongs in his hand.  
My dad lives for this shit – grilling on the barbecue pit _and_ grilling me.

"Where did you hear that from?" I inquire with my best game face on. Carrick motions me with an upward head nod to follow him to the grill. Once there, he turns over a few steaks and some burgers.

"I converse with attorneys that work with the Starrs. Speaking of – the _former_ Mrs. Starr is obviously back on the market. I recall her attending Harvard with you. She's quite the looker. Have you spoken to her recently?" Carrick says nonchalantly.

Give it a rest, Carrick.  
You're not as bad as Grace trying to hook me up…but still.

"No, I haven't," I say succinctly. Wisely, Carrick doesn't press the issue any further.

"Are you two talking about the Nicky Starr gal?" my mother interjects, coming out of nowhere.  
 _Holy hell, Grace._

"Sweetheart – do you mind checking the baked beans for me?" Carrick says in an attempt to distract her. _He knows how she is._  
"Gretchen will see to it," she counters.  
Nice try, Carrick, but she's figured you out after all of these years.

"Christian – I don't know that _Starr woman_ outside of seeing her at charity events, but there's just _something_ about her. I don't think that she's… _your type_ ," my mother says out of nowhere. I gape at her.

 _You're right – she's gay, Mom._

"I know her from Harvard – that's all. I haven't spoken to her recently," I say with a tone that expresses the absurdity of this whole discussion.

"More than anything, I want you and Elliot to find someone to spend the rest of your lives with. I don't care who you end up with Christian…as long as you are happy. Unlike my mother, I don't give a hoot about grandchildren. I just want you, your brother, and your sister to be _truly_ happy," Grace pours out in a heartfelt plea. She quickly hugs me and pecks me on the cheek.

It's funny that _Mom_ keeps saying that she wants me to find ' _someone_ '. Whenever she's discussing potential relationships for me, she is never _gender specific_. Even though she's never come out and said it, I'm _pretty sure_ that my mother thinks I'm gayer than eight dudes blowing nine dudes.

No bother – I'll just let her continue thinking that. I'd rather her think that I'm gay than find out that I was fucking her close female friend from the age of fifteen until twenty-one.

Also, the moment my mother figures out that I'm straight, she's going to ride my ass until I ask some girl to marry me.

Keep on dreaming, Grace.

….

 _Tuesday, July 5, 2011_

I've done nothing but think about her.

The past three days have seemed to slowly crawl by.  
Now, I am outside of her apartment once again – awaiting her exit.  
When she surfaces, she doesn't disappoint.

 _Hell, she's even more beautiful than I remembered.  
_ Donning a sexy black and white striped tight-fitting dress, she sashays towards the SUV. The curvature of her hips and of her breasts taunts me through the fabric.

Holy fuck.  
 _Get it together, Grey. She's almost to the car._

Taylor soon opens the rear door and she peers in. She hesitates and our eyes make contact. Her ravishing blues take me captive. A feeling of ' _lost and found'_ rushes right through me.

I do not enjoy this foreign feeling.  
Not one fucking bit.

"Miss Steele," I greet. She halts her stare and climbs into the back with me.  
"Good morning," she says in a sweet voice. Taylor closes the door behind her as she buckles in. Without her knowing, I continue to survey her from head to toe. I can feel the saliva production in my mouth increasing.

 _Sweet lord is she gorgeous.  
I have to say something before my thoughts run further away from me._

"You look – nice."

I can't believe I say the words, but they're already out.  
I could've told her that she looks ' _hot as hell'_. It wouldn't have been a lie, but such a bold statement to one who works for my company would be more than inappropriate.

"Thanks. So do you."

After she says the words, I detect a blush filling in across her face. I pretend to not notice even though I'm glad it appears that my presence has the same effect on her as hers does on me. I decide to shoot the breeze in order to alleviate any awkwardness.

"How was your holiday?"  
"It was fine."  
"Just _fine_?"  
"Nothing earth shattering. Went shopping with friends. Hung around and watched a little TV."

The level of detail she chooses to disclose takes me aback – but I am pleased.  
 _Good. Sounds like there were no men involved in her weekend.  
_ A flood of relief rushes over me. It's disturbing.  
 _Why do I fucking care so much who she spends her 'off time' with?_

"What did you do?" she asks me.  
Now she wants to know about _me_.  
I'll simply give her the general details – _nothing specific_.  
I don't like talking about my personal life.

"Spent time with family. Nothing major."  
That's all she needs to know.

"Your mom, dad and two siblings?"  
Hell, she remembered. I'm impressed, but I still won't reward her with any specifics. I know what she's doing. She's trying to _humanize_ me – the ' _Big Bad CEO'_.  
I won't give ' _Little Miss Riding Steele'_ the privilege.

"Yes."

By the expression on her face, I can tell that my one-word, one-syllable answer frustrates the shit out of her. Yet, these walls that I put up don't stop her from probing.

"What did you guys do?"

She just doesn't quit. I can't help but smile at her efforts. She's relentless. I idly wonder if she's the same way in that 18th floor conference room when she's conducting employee satisfaction interviews. If so, her report will be extraordinary.

"Are you interviewing me, Miss Steele?"

She realizes that her efforts are fruitless, so she acquiesces.

"No, I'm not. Sorry – I was just making conversation."

And in a move that surprises me, she retrieves her BlackBerry from her purse and disengages completely.

 _This is what you wanted Grey.  
_ But why do I feel like I just turned her away?  
 _Because you did, asshole!  
You __**never**_ _talk about your personal life…with_ _ **anyone**_ _._

A feeling of uneasiness now takes residence in my chest as she repurposes her attention to the smartphone.  
Look – I've accomplished what I set out to do, which was to get her to stop asking me personal questions.

But if I'm being quite honest with myself, I hate that she's no longer looking at me. It's…bothersome.

"I don't talk about my personal life with _anyone_ really. It's… _different_ ," is all I can say in order to try to break the tension back here. However, my words do nothing to change her defiant behavior.

" _My bad_ ," she says before immediately tuning me out once more.

 _What in the fuck is her problem?!  
Maybe she needs to be straightened out. _

And it's in that moment that I wished that I had her written consent in order to punish her.  
 _I want to punish her until she begs me to fuck her senseless._

Just the mere thought causes my dick to twitch in my gray suit pants.  
 _Stop that shit, Grey!_

However, one more look at her distant profile is enough to sober me up.  
 _She can't even stand to be in this car with me, much less have sex with me.  
Which would never fucking happen anyway – I'm her boss' boss' boss. _

"I took my family out on my boat on Sunday. Yesterday, we had a barbeque at my parents' house and watched the fireworks."

 _There. Are you happy now?  
_ That was…painful. I open my eyes and I see her big compassionate blue eyes refocused on me.

 _Yeah, yeah – I have a family...and we do shit together.  
Whoopty-damn-do. _

"Sounds like you had a great holiday after all," she says warmly.  
She's seemingly pleased with herself that she finally got me to crack.  
 _Don't get used to it, baby. That's all you're going to get outta me._

I decide to quickly change the subject to inform her of some good news.

"So, I got the call this morning that your car will be ready on Thursday."

This means that these awkward car rides will cease in two days.  
 _No more fishing me for information, Miss Steele.  
_ Yet, the thought of that fact brings about mixed emotions.

I'm going to miss seeing her walk out of and back into that apartment building of hers each day. I'm going to miss that pleasant scent that she brings with her when she sits in my car.

 _That was so flowery, Grey.  
Get a fucking grip. _

Suddenly, I see the countenance on her face fall.  
 _Oh no – is she becoming way too attached to these car rides?_

She eventually puts on what appears to be a diplomatic façade. I'm immediately on high alert at the sudden maneuver.

"Mr. Grey – I have some thoughts about that. May I please share them with you?"

Oh – hell fuck no.  
I know what she's doing. She's going to ' _break it to me gently'_ and tell me to keep the car. This is _not_ going to fly.

And after she was so willing to receive the car after I convinced her to take it. Someone must've talked her out of it over the weekend.  
Perhaps it was her roommate.  
 _Or maybe it was the doucheberg._

The very thought takes me from _zero_ to _one hundred_ in the matter of microseconds.

"Miss Steele, let me save you the trouble. If you are thinking about _not_ taking the car, you can save your breath. You _will_ take the car!"

I follow my words with a look that lets her know that this is non-fucking negotiable. Her look of diplomacy vanishes, and an expression of outrage takes over.

 _You don't want to play this game with me, sweetheart. You_ _ **will**_ _lose._

"It's not fair that I get a company car, when my _own manager_ doesn't even get one!"

Yep – just as I thought. Someone got into her fucking head.  
And just when I think that my irritation can't grow any further, it does.  
I explode.

"It's _my_ fucking company and if _I_ want to give you a fucking car, I'll give you a fucking car!"

Although my anger permeates throughout the vehicle, Taylor has the decency not to react. He completely tunes out what's taking place behind him as he drives on.

Knowing what I know of Miss Steele so far, I expect a nuclear war to manifest. However, to my surprise, she stands down. She takes on Taylor's current demeanor and begins to tune me out. In order to cool down, I do what she was just doing a short time ago. I pick up my BlackBerry and proceed to check my emails.

I don't know who has her feeling guilty about taking a company car from me.  
Granted, it's _not_ a company car…but still.  
Whoever's getting in her head needs to mind their own fucking business. They are leading her astray. And if it's the doucheberg, I'll have to get rid of him sooner rather than later.

As soon as Taylor pulls up in front of Grey House, Miss Steele springs out of the car like a jack-in-a-box. Taylor looks just as stunned as I am at her sudden move. She quickly darts inside the building before I can even comprehend what just happened.

I grab my leather flap-over briefcase and try to catch her before she goes up the elevator. It's a lost cause – she's long gone before I even get there.

She is so stubborn, and it's frustrating as hell.  
I want to mold her. I want to _make her_ behave.  
But alas, I can't. Not in the way that I want to anyway.

As soon as I arrive on my floor, I remember to tell Andrea to schedule me with Flynn sometime tomorrow.

….

 _Perhaps she just needs some time to cool off._

I decide to leave her alone. Well…at least for the morning.  
Besides, I know that she's busy with back-to-back in-person interviews all day.  
 _She has no time for idle chitchat._

The fact is reassuring, so I dive completely in to my work.

A lull between meetings and my workout time with Claude causes my mind to wonder once more about Miss Steele. And just like that, I'm opening up a browser, inputting my credentials, and searching for her in that 18th floor conference room.

It's empty.

 _Hopefully, it's just a bathroom break.  
_ Well, it is lunch hour.  
 _Perhaps she's grabbing something from the café on the second floor._

I quickly switch to the cameras on the second floor. I scan the café. She's nowhere in sight. Look – I even see the doucheberg. But there's no sight of Miss Steele or her partner in crime, Miss Stevens.

On a hunch, I decide to check on the 15th floor where Miss Stevens works. She's not at the reception area located just outside of Marco's office.  
 _Hmm…Miss Steele knows that she's not to leave this building, even for lunch.  
I made this perfectly clear to her. _

As I contemplate the next area to search, my hand moves the mouse and clicks from one corridor to the next on the same floor. A lunch spread outside of a conference room and three people standing by it suddenly catch my attention. I zoom in.

 _It's her._

Miss Steele and Miss Stevens are laughing it up with some older guy.  
 _Hell – he looks way too friendly, especially with Miss Steele.  
_ I zoom in even further.

Fucking Lucas Woods.  
What in the _hell_ is he doing in my building!

I'm currently in the process of firing the fucktard. Yet, he's here in my building. He must be here meeting with Marco. Fucking Marco and Ros are constantly trying to convince me to go easy on Woods.  
Fuck that.

Woods is hemorrhaging money and he is not producing results ever since we acquired his company. Now, he's pissing me off even further by flirting with my staff.

Miss Stevens steps back and Woods gives Miss Steele his full undivided attention. It looks like Woods and Miss Steele are having some type of _heart-to-heart_ discussion.  
Nope. Not here, asshole.

I quickly dart up from my seat and breeze out of my office. Ignoring both Andrea and Olivia, I call the elevator and it immediately comes – just as it was designed to do. I enter and press the '15' button on the panel.

I am fuming.

Once I exit the elevator, I march directly towards the conference room. Woods is still being all buddy-buddy with Miss Steele. However, my appearance immediately stuns Miss Stevens. A couple of seconds later, Woods looks up and sees me standing there.

"Lucas," I say dryly. I really wanted to say, ' _Hey, asshole!_ ' but I think the tone of my voice gets the point across.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey," Woods says, all cheery.  
If he truly believed in his fate, he wouldn't sound so self-assured.  
 _Lucas Woods' ass is grass._

Finally, Miss Steele looks in my direction. Her expression is unreadable.  
 _Is she what…concerned? Nervous?  
Is she still thinking about our disagreement in the car this morning? _

Before I can further guess what's going on with her, she promptly walks away without so much as speaking one word to me. Her friend trails right behind her.

 _So that answers my question. She's still mad at me._

Well – at least I got Woods to stop talking to her. Hopefully Miss Steele takes her plate of food back up to the 18th floor and gets back to work – where I know that she's safe.

 _Safe from Woods.  
Safe from the doucheberg. _

We'll settle our little _disagreement_ on the car ride home.  
She _will_ take the car. She just doesn't know it yet.

"Mr. Grey – I'm here for a lunch meeting with Marco. I don't know if he made you aware that we were meeting today," Woods says, breaking my train of thought. I sigh.  
"No – I wasn't made aware. I was just passing through," I reply.  
Well, the first part of that was true.

"We're in there trying to make sure that all of my ducks are in a row. I want to reassure you that I'm here to help GEH succeed. I know that it may not look like…"

"Lucas – like I said, I'm just _passing through_. I'm sure Marco will bring me up to speed, but right now – I need to head to my next appointment," I say, cutting him off midsentence.

I don't give a fuck what he has to say.  
Lucas Woods is a waste of space. And I surely don't want him to waste any more of my time today.

"Oh – of course Mr. Grey. I hope to see you again soon," he replies in a hopeful tone.

Don't count on it, dipshit.  
I hope to see you packing your fucking bags over at Elite Technologies sooner rather than later.

….

It's quickly approaching five o'clock. After a full day, I idly wonder how Miss Steele made out with her interviews.

 _It should be time for her to wrap up her final appointment._

For a change, I find myself completely caught up with today's objectives. Anything else that comes up can be handled from my study at home. I decide to check in on Miss Steele before phoning her. I pull up the CCTV site and access the camera in the 18th floor conference room, which I have saved to my ' _favorites_ '.

To my complete and utter shock, the room is dim, and neither Miss Steele nor her belongings are present.

 _Did she fucking leave without telling me!_

I quickly switch windows to my email program. I check the last few ignored messages, and I locate the system-generated email that I was looking for.

Yep. Miss Steele swiped out of the building just a short time ago.

I knew that she was upset with me. However, I had no clue that our disagreement in the car this morning would evoke such rudeness from her.

I was expecting to give her a ride home this afternoon – just as I've done _every_ afternoon since she's been without a car.

So who in the fuck took her home?  
 _If that motherfucker Lewis…_

I can feel my anger permeating.  
I am fucking mad at her.  
I am fucking mad at the doucheberg.

I switch back to the CCTV window and access the 8th floor. After locating Lewis' desk, I see that he's still there working. My instant relief is disturbing.

 _So who did she leave with?  
_ I quickly check the 15th floor. Stevens is still at her workstation.

Now, I'm worried.  
I need an explanation.  
 _Call her, Grey.  
_ Before I can talk myself out of it, I pick up my BlackBerry and dial hers.

I just want to be sure that she's okay and that Woods or someone else hasn't kidnapped her. I mean…she fucking disappears without a trace and doesn't tell me?!

"Hello?"

Her voice sounds _shaky_ … _nervous_.  
She sounds guilty.

"Miss Steele? Where are you?"  
"I'm on my way home. I completed my interviews early today, so I got a ride home with Kate, my roommate."

My chest begins to deflate like a balloon.  
 _Whoa – that's_ …  
Words fail me.

"Oh – I see. Well, it would have been nice to have known that you didn't need a ride," I counter. My tone sounds indignant.

 _What a shitty thing to do, Miss Steele. I expected better from you.  
_ It goes to show that you can _never_ put your faith in people.

 _She's just like all of the rest._

"Mr. Grey, I am so sorry. I thought you were busy and I was just in the process of emailing you to let you know that I had a ride already."

And the fucking hits just keep on coming.

I would give her the credit of being as cold and calculating as I can be when someone pisses me off. However, this is way beyond anything that even _I_ would do.

" _Email_? Why not a phone call?" I ask her.  
Maybe she'll be decent for once during this _fucked up_ conversation and spare my pride by giving me an acceptable answer. But I don't believe there's a decent answer for her actions.

"I didn't think that you wanted to hear from me after what happened in your car this morning."

And there she goes…making assumptions.  
She forms a conclusion in her mind and then closes herself off, refusing to talk to me.

Yes, I _was_ mad at her. But instead of seeking the solution – _which is to apologize to me and take the fucking car like I fucking told her to_ – she opts for running away.

This will _never_ do.  
I try to respond, but then I stop myself.

 _You know what? Let's just end this call.  
_ She's safe and she's on her way home.  
I need to regroup. I can't deal with her right now in this moment.

"Miss Steele, I am glad you are okay and on your way home. Have a good night."  
I don't give her the opportunity to respond.

I quickly hang up on her.

….

"Christian?" Flynn's voice speaks out through the phone.

Just like Sunday, I sit stoic on my end of the phone. This time, I'm in my study.  
No – I'm not on the floor. Although I wouldn't mind lying down and staring at the ceiling in this moment. My mind is just as blank sitting up straight behind my desk as it was laying flat on the floor.

The words come tumbling out of my mouth.  
"She's upset with me today. She left the office without telling me."

I don't know why in the fuck I called him. And I don't know why I care so much about what Miss Steele thinks of me. She made it perfectly clear that she doesn't have one iota of respect for me when she left the office without telling me.  
Flynn sighs.

"Christian – what in the world could have made her upset with you?"  
"Well – I did sort of yell at her when I insisted that she was taking the company car that I was giving her."

Again, why am I having this conversation with my therapist over the phone after hours? And why is he obliging me?  
 _Tell me to take a fucking hike, Flynn! You're off the clock!_

"You ' _yelled'_ at her? Goodness, I wonder why _any_ woman would be upset over that."  
Flynn is such a smart ass.

"Did you at least ask her about her reservations?" he asks.  
"She told me that she didn't think it was fair that she was receiving a company car when her own manager doesn't have one."

"Well Christian, she seems like a person of principle. If that's the way she is, you can't force her to do otherwise. Her having a company vehicle has to make sense to _her_ , or else she can't rationalize it in her head."

 _Whoa.  
_ What Flynn says is quite profound. He probably has no clue as to what degree of effect his words have on me.

I've seen how Miss Steele works. Everything has a rhyme and a reason. The way she conducts her survey questionnaires. The way she orders her work. She does nothing by happenstance. It has a purpose.

I guess the same goes for her life in general.

She needs a car. She can't afford a new one. So how do I get her to take the car that I bought for her? How do I give it _a rhyme_ and _a reason_?

I need to think this through.

"Thanks, John. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I quickly hang up before he can respond. I wake up my laptop and I start my quest.

….

 _I think I've found a solution.  
Now I need to get her buy-in. _

Just after eight o'clock, I type out an email to Miss Steele and quickly hit send before I chicken out.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: July 5, 2011 20:13  
To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

Please accept my apologies for my behavior this morning during the ride in to work. I have put some thought into what you said. As a result, I have formulated a plan that I would like to run by you.

This official GEH business matter constitutes a meeting. I propose that we meet tomorrow morning at 7:00 over breakfast. Let me know if this date and time works for you and I will pick you up at your apartment in the morning.

Best regards,

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I wait.  
And I wait.  
 _I fucking hate waiting._

 _Will she continue to ignore me?_

She can't give me the silent treatment for too long. She's working on my project. She has to talk to me eventually.

I decide to finally stand and walk out of my study after being locked in for hours.  
I must eat dinner. _Hunger_ and me don't mesh well together.

In the kitchen, Gail appears relieved to finally see me emerge from my office.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. I have meatloaf with red wine sauce and garlic mashed potatoes hot and ready," she says. Without waiting for my response, she gets to work on preparing a plate for me.

"Wine, Sir?"  
"Shiraz, please. Thank you Gail."

I take a seat at the breakfast bar and I awaken my BlackBerry.  
Still – no response from Miss Steele.  
The sinking feeling in my gut intensifies, altering my appetite.

If she doesn't respond by the time I'm done with dinner, I'll call Barney and find out if Miss Steele has even read her email from me. Then I'll know if she's giving me the silent treatment.

 _If she wants to play that game, then I'll have to lay down the law.  
She can't treat me this way.  
I'm Christian Fucking Grey._

However, I immediately know that strong-arming her won't give me the desired result. She'll just hate me even more.  
And in spite of me being a hard ass, I rather her not hate me even more than she already does.

 _Are you saying that you want her to…_ _ **like you**_ _, Grey?_

Fuck – I don't know.

Gail positions a place setting before me, followed by my meal. She quickly pours me a glass of wine and leaves me to it. Dinner is absolutely delicious. I force it down, even though I am still quite tense with anticipation of Miss Steele's reply to my email request.

After dinner, I'm back in my study making a few phone calls concerning a few business matters in order to pass the time.

 _Once I'm done with this call, I'm going to reach out to Barney and have him check to see when Miss Steele has last checked her phone for emails.  
_ While the caller on the other end of the line is midsentence, my email pings.

I immediately open it.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: July 5, 2011 21:08  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I accept your apology. I am available to meet at the proposed time. I will see you tomorrow morning.

Anastasia Steele  
U.S. Western Region Finance Team  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

 _Hell yes.  
_ I'm golden.

Now, all I have to do is get her sold on my brand new idea, which should be a piece of cake. Convincing people is my specialty.

It's why I am so successful.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, we'll see Christian physically separating himself from Ana as she is now driving herself to work. However, Ana is never far away from Christian's thoughts. He's already strategizing on Ana's next move after her project ends._**

 ** _So, the initial plan was to conclude TCB right after the proposal. However, I continue to see reviews for later chapters of B &P that wish to know what Christian was thinking in a particular situation. Perhaps I'll jump around to certain key points of the main story. _**

**_I'm looking forward to trying something brand new for the next story in this series. I'll be writing it from two different points of view. If I can wrap up B &P in the next week or two, I'll start on the new story right after that. In the meantime, TCB will continue to be my secondary focus. Trust me, this will be the last time I'll work on two stories concurrently, haha! _**

**_So, what did you think about chapter 6? Thanks for reading! – ST2_**

 ** _Happy Birthday, Anastasia Steele!_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Working Girl

**Chapter 7 – Working Girl**

 _Wednesday, July 6, 2011_

"These past couple of weeks…I've enjoyed your company."

 _It's the truth.  
_ My words over breakfast appear to take Miss Steele by surprise. She looks stunned.  
 _Let's see if this next sentence goes over well with her._

"I would like to offer you a ride home this afternoon."  
She gapes at me.  
 _Yep – even more shocking for her.  
_ Hey – I must ask, or that just leaves the role vacant for the doucheberg.

"Sure. I accept," she replies.  
Wow – I never knew that her approval would bring such a rush of relief.  
 _Get a grip, Grey. It's just a simple ride home. Nothing more.  
_ I decide to get down to brass tacks.

"So – my proposal."  
I take out the program write-up from my leather portfolio, and I quickly run it down for Miss Steele.

In essence, it's a vehicle pool program open to all Grey House employees. Dedicated vehicles will be at the disposal for anyone regardless of job-level. One would simply have to receive executive approval, and they can utilize any one of these vehicles anywhere from one day, up to six months. Utilization purpose can run the gamut from temporary financial need, all the way to community service.

I knew that if I made the program bigger than just _Miss Steele_ , perhaps she would reconsider accepting the car that I got for her.

"The program will initially start with ten vehicles. If feedback determines that there's a greater need, we will expand the program. Here are the complete details. I'd like to know what you think."

I hand Miss Steele the program write-up.  
She gapes at me.  
 _Shit – this might just be a bust._

Eventually, she begins to scan over the document.  
Finally, her eyes connect back with mine. She looks satisfied.  
 _Slam-fucking-dunk._

"Mr. Grey – I think this program is great," she says in that sweet voice of hers.  
I'm glad you think so, _Little Miss Fine Derrière_.

"Good. I would like you to be the very first participant in the pilot. Then we will roll it out in stages after you conclude your project, and monitor employee satisfaction progress that way."

Her top lip curls up ever so slightly.  
Miss Steele is quite intelligent. She knows very well that I am manipulating her into taking the car. But will she give in anyway?

"I accept. Thank you, Sir."

 _Whoa._  
I'm utterly astounded.

She doesn't ask questions and she doesn't fight me on it.  
Perhaps it's simply her guilt taking over since she left here yesterday without telling me.

 _I honestly don't care what it is – she's taking the fucking car._

"You're very welcome. Your pool car arrives tomorrow. You will have it for six months," I inform her. She nods with a smile that lights up the entire room.

 _Holy shit – that enticing mouth._

….

"It's obvious to me that you want more than just a ' _working relationship'_ with Anastasia," Flynn says to me during our early afternoon appointment in his office.

I close my eyes tightly in denial. But I'm certain that the gesture looks more like me fighting the truth, from his point of view.  
 _Maybe I am._

"Tomorrow is the final time we'll ride in to work together. Her final project is due in just a little over a week. After that, we probably won't be working together so closely anymore," I say to Flynn.

After the words exit my mouth and echo into my brain, a frisson of disappointment comes over me.  
 _I'm really going to miss working with Miss Steele.  
Surely I can find something else for her to do. _

"But something tells me that this will not be her final rodeo. I'm sure you'll find a way to see her again," Flynn says with a telling grin. I frown.

"Nothing _can_ , nor _will_ ever happen between us," I say with finality. Flynn begins to massage his chin.

"And that's perfectly fine with you?" he poses the question.  
"What do you mean? Regardless of how I feel, this is a _fact_. She is an employee at my company. I don't _date_ employees," I snap.

"Christian, let's just call a spade a spade here. You don't ' _date_ ' – _at all_. You never have. So why should we differentiate between employee and non-employee?" counters Flynn.  
I sigh in frustration.

"You know what I meant, John," I say, exasperated.  
"Yes…I do. You wouldn't draw up a sexual agreement with an employee. And I get that," he responds.

Finally.

"However, I think back to your phone call from the weekend of the 4th. Weren't you reconsidering partaking in the BDSM lifestyle? Have you since had a change of heart?"

Fuck. I knew he was going to throw that shit back in my face.

" _I_ …I don't know what I was thinking when I called you," I say, flustered.  
"Christian – do you like her? _Yes_ or _no_?"

I can feel my chest closing in. It's getting very difficult to breathe.  
 _What in the fuck's happening?!_  
 _I feel…powerless._

"I…I…"  
"It's a simple ' _yes_ ' or ' _no_ ' answer, Christian. Look – I've been harping on this SFBT thing for quite a while now."

 _Oh no. Not this shit again.  
_ Flynn's been on this _Solution-Focused Brief Therapy_ kick recently. I'm ready for him to move on to something else that we haven't yet tried.  
 _This SBFT nonsense is for the birds._

"I have a hunch that I've talked well enough about it that it's finally been ingrained into your psyche. I think that's what prompted you to call me that day. You're considering leaving the lifestyle because you don't think it's something that would appeal to Anastasia. Please…tell me if I'm way off base here. I won't be offended."

I scoff at him.  
"I'm simply bored with it. I've told you this before. I haven't been involved in the lifestyle for months. I was only curious about what else was out there," I say in my own defense.

"Curious enough to completely abandon everything that you've ever known?"  
"It's been three months, John. What am I missing out on here?"  
"Are you prepared to try a traditional relationship?"

 _Fuck. I don't know what I want.  
_ I remain silent.

"Christian. I want you to leave here today with an objective – at the very least. If you don't, you won't even know where to start. So…let's have at it. Will you be looking for a new submissive this week?" Flynn poses the question.

 _Damn it – I'm not interested in that right now.  
What is it that I really want? _

Suddenly, _her_ face appears in my thoughts.  
I feel weak.

Do I admit to Flynn that I feel this way, even though I just told him that nothing can or will happen – _ever_?

"No. I'm not looking for another submissive right now. I want to try something different. And if it's not for me, then I will hang it up and pick up my flogger," I say, deadpan. Flynn has the grace to laugh.

"So, will you be asking Anastasia out on a date?"  
"No," I answer, way too quickly.  
 _Absolutely out of the question._

"Okay then. So who's it going to be?" he asks.

There's no other woman that has my attention at the present time.  
Perhaps I should distance myself from Miss Steele.  
I need to figure out if what I feel for her is simply just an attraction to a pretty girl, or if I truly have…. _feelings_ for her.

 _Oh God – I think I'm going to throw up.  
I'm losing my mojo over this girl. _

"So what's the next step then?" Flynn asks.  
"I'm going to distance myself…for the next two weeks."  
" _Distance_ yourself? From what – _sex_? _Anastasia_?"  
"Yes."

 _So_ _ **that's**_ _the plan._

….

 _Thursday, July 7, 2011_

I purposely stayed late at the office last night in order for Taylor to drive Miss Steele home without me present.

I also managed not to follow her whereabouts on CCTV at all that day.

I'm going to try to detox myself from Miss Steele.  
I'm also going to hold off on any potential candidates until I figure out what in the fuck _this_ is.

This dull, achy feeling that has seemly taken up residence inside of me ever since I first laid eyes on her is unbearable.  
In my case, absence does _not_ make the heart grow fonder.  
 _Some time away from her would definitely do me some good._

Unfortunately, I have to endure her presence one final time this morning on the way in to work. This will be my last opportunity to offer her transportation since her pool car will be all set to drive home this afternoon.

She'll be all on her own.  
Well…not entirely.  
I had the vehicle fitted with a tracking device.

As Taylor is parked outside of her building, she eventually emerges.

 _Sweet mother of angels._

She's wearing a tight, sexy black dress with a white collar.  
She looks simply divine.  
I can feel myself salivating from the very sight of her.

Why is she making this so hard for me?  
 _Hell, that's not the only thing that's 'hard' right now._  
I quickly brush away the lewd thought.

When she climbs into the back seat, I can't help but smile.  
 _Get a grip, Grey.  
_ I try to fight the feeling, but I'm losing the battle.

"What?" she says to me as she buckles in.  
"I would like to complement you on your dress, but I don't know how to do so without getting HR involved."

The very sight of her completely annihilates my professionalism.  
Just before I can backtrack, the blush that rises across her perfect skin has me rethinking taking back my words.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I have complimented you personally before and I don't seem to recall HR being called on me," she replies. I laugh.

 _Shit – is she flirting with me?_  
Oh Miss Steele – if you only knew whom you were dealing with.

 _Oh baby – I would take great joy in peeling off that sexy little dress of yours._  
The sight of her spread far and wide across the St. Andrew's cross in my playroom comes to mind.

I am instantly disappointed by my weakness.  
 _This is the last fucking car ride, Grey!  
Can you not last just thirty more minutes!  
_I need to distance myself from her now more than ever.  
 _I must figure this shit out._

I quickly change the subject.

"So, are you ready for your new car this afternoon?"  
She nods.  
"What is it?" she asks.

"An Audi A3. It's the safest car on the market."  
"What color?"

Oh, the irony that she would ask me about the color of her A3.  
Well, no matter the response, she wouldn't catch on to my original intent anyway.  
I mean – I would have never pursued her to be my submissive. However, I thought I would at least have a little fun and order her a red car anyway.  
It's symbolic.

 _Red car, red room.  
Mmm. _  
The thought sends a chill down my spine.

"Well – initially, the car we ordered for you was red. However, since the advent of the pool program, we modified the order to silver."  
My answer seems to satisfy her.

"I wanted to take you to breakfast in honor of the end of our transit time together. Unfortunately, I have an early meeting," I tell her.  
Well – that's not entirely true.

I figured that after all of the times we've dined together, both morning and evening, she built up a certain expectation. Instead of letting her down by simply not taking her out to breakfast, I decide to let her down gently.

 _Why not make her think that I had every intention to treat her to a final meal, but then blame the reason why I couldn't on work._

Granted, I do in fact have a meeting scheduled early this morning, but it was arranged on purpose so I wouldn't be tempted to take Miss Steele out for breakfast.

She appears to be accepting of my reasoning, but I can't help but notice a tinge of disappointment on her face. And suddenly, I feel like such a coward for jumping through all of these hoops in order to avoid her.

At the office, we find ourselves making one final trip up the elevator. _Together_.  
As soon as the doors close, that _oh so familiar feeling_ – that… _pull_.  
It's back.

This time, I turn to look at her. Her eyes are focused straight ahead. _  
God, she's beautiful.  
_ And as if she just heard my thoughts, she turns and our eyes lock together.

 _Oh fuck.  
_ I feel weak in the knees as her eyes expose my soul.  
She starts to breathe heavily, and the air catches in my throat.  
 _She feels it too._

No – this can't be happening.  
My eyes begin to trace the outline of her breasts in that tight, tight dress of hers.  
And instinctively, I lick my lips like a rapacious wolf staring at a sheep.

I want to slam her up against the wall, lift up that dress, and fuck her like a mad man.  
Right here.  
Right now.

 _Shit!_

I am saved by the bell when the elevator pings on the 18th floor.  
 _Fuck. Say something, Grey!  
_ I need to break this… _energy_.

"Andrea will call you to sign the pool program paperwork," I say to her.

 _Hell – that was quite intense.  
_ I'm not sure if I trust myself being alone with her.

" _Okay_ ," she says in barely a whisper as she exits.  
She soon turns around to face me.  
 _On your way, Miss Steele. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is._

"Have a great day, Miss Steele."  
She looks exactly how I feel. Lost.

"You too, Mr. Grey."

As the doors of the elevator close between us, it serves as a sign.

 _I need to close the door on this fantasy once and for all._

….

 _Friday, July 15, 2011_

After a quick late morning meeting on the 18th floor with several members of my management team, I decide to check in on Miss Steele.

I've lasted a week and a day without surveilling her. It was tough – but I managed to stick to my guns. I also stopped myself from calling unnecessary meetings with her. The few times I've attempted to check on her, she was in the middle of in-person interviews. I would only wave to her in passing if she'd so happen to look up through the glass conference room door.

This time, she sits in the conference room alone.  
She's obviously all done with her interviews and she's now faced with the task of consolidating her findings for the final report.

I stand at the door and watch her type away on her laptop. The look of determination on her face is inspiring. She's focused and not bullshitting around.  
 _I like that._

And what I like more is that she's wearing a cute pink blouse and blue jeans.  
There's an innocence about her that I can't ignore. Every time I see her, she strikes me in a different way.  
 _I need to stop staring at her, or I'm going to start following her around on surveillance again._

Finally, she looks up. She appears to be startled to see me.

 _Fuck. This was a mistake.  
_ However, I approach the door anyway and open it slightly.

"Miss Steele."  
"Hi, Mr. Grey."

"Is everything coming along? Did you have any questions?"  
"No…everything is coming along fine, Sir."

"So, you'll be ready next Friday?" I ask with a slight smile.  
"I hope so," she says with a nervous laugh.  
"I don't think you have any choice in the matter," I say with a tinge of humor.  
"I figured as much," she remarks with a bit of humor of her own.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I look forward to seeing your final report next Friday," I tell her.  
"Sure," she says with a little bit of nervousness.

Oh no – this will never do, Miss Steele.  
I'm counting on you to get this done and to do exceedingly well.

"Miss Steele, if you have any questions at all – please don't hesitate to give me a shout," I offer.  
"I'm fine – honest. I'll see you on Friday," she says.

 _Is she rushing me out?  
_ No bother – I'll leave her be.

"Very well. Enjoy your weekend, Miss Steele."  
"Thanks – you too."

I shut the door and walk away.

Back in my office, I find myself backsliding.  
I lasted over a week without following her. Now, my computer monitor displays real-time footage of Miss Steele working away in the 18th floor conference room.

Once I saw her this morning, I couldn't help but to check on her again.  
That look of uncertainty on her face was quite unsettling.  
I really want her to knock this project out of the ballpark.

So – one more week remains.  
After that, Miss Steele and I will go our separate ways. She'll resume her rotation back in finance. After that, I'm not sure what's in store for her. She'll have three remaining rotations and will be placed permanently in a department after her year is complete.

 _Will this be me a year from now – watching her from the sidelines as she rotates from department to department?_

Fuck – it's not like I have a choice in the matter here.  
 _I could ship her out to our New York office and she'd be completely out of sight. Then I wouldn't be so tempted to think about her and seek her out.  
But would she move to New York?  
Or would she decide to leave my company altogether? _

No – I can't lose a talented individual like her.  
She needs to be here…at Grey House.

My mind begins to churn.  
 _I can't see her in the NGP program after being involved in such a major initiative.  
That would be a complete waste of her talent. _

I do need another mentee.  
However, Miss Steele doesn't qualify. The current rules state that an executive's mentee should at minimum be in a supervisory role.

Well – it is my company.  
And just like I convinced Miss Steele to take the company car, I need to come up with a way to bypass the mentee program requirements.

Miss Steele needs to remain under my watch for the time being.

….

 _Monday, July 18, 2011_

"So – how are things going with _um_ …"  
Dr. Flynn purposely stops speaking midsentence in order to prompt me to chime in.

On the surface, it appears that Flynn is being overly cautious with his questioning – but I know better. He's only tripping me up so I can _spill_. He utilized the very same technique during our phone call earlier this month.

"Work is going well. Very busy, but productive," I say with a straight face. Flynn winces at me.

"Christian – you appear to be back to your old _self-composed_ , _all-business minded_ self. Where did that man from the 4th of July weekend go? The one who was unsure about pursuing his personal endeavors in the only way that he knew how? _That's_ who my question was for."

"John – I am the same man. I'm just thinking more clearly now."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
I frown at him.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask, virtually throwing my hands up in the air.  
 _Give me a fucking break, Flynn. I'm trying here._

"I'm going to give you my honest to goodness opinion. Just hear me out. Then I'll leave it to you to either agree or disagree with what I've said. Deal?"

 _I don't have time for this shit.  
I have a mind to just schedule these sessions on a monthly basis once again. _

I give him as single head nod in response.  
 _Go ahead and blow off some more hot air, Flynn. I'm used to it._

"I think that you desire more than just a working relationship with Anastasia, but you're fighting it. You are also reluctant to returning to the lifestyle because you want to see if you can function outside of your playroom on a fulltime basis."

After the words exit Flynn's mouth, he smiles at me.  
 _Really?_  
I am thoroughly irritated. However, I say nothing in response.

"So you're not willing to tell me if I'm wrong?" he asks.  
I close my eyes.  
 _I don't want to fucking talk about this._

"I…I honestly don't know what _this_ is," I say under my breath.

"Christian – that is the most honest thing I've heard you say in quite some time," he says with a voice drenched in hope. However, I don't feel the same as he does.  
 _I feel hopeless._

"Christian, it's my job to help you figure these things out. Will you at least help me do that?" he implores.  
I sigh in exasperation.

"John – it doesn't matter _what I think_ or _how I feel_. I will _not_ get involved with someone who works for me. Point blank. _Period_."

A look of disappointment appears on Dr. Flynn's face.

...

 _Tuesday, July 19, 2011_

"I would like to create a support manager position reporting to myself." I preface.

 _I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.  
_ I just told Flynn yesterday that I _will not_ be pursing Anastasia Steele in any shape or form. The only way that I would even consider having any sort of relationship with her is if she quit working for my company.

However, upon observing her work ethic over these past few weeks, and after hearing from a number of employees concerning how thorough and diligent she's been while working on her project, I decided that she'd be most valuable as a GEH employee.

 _I couldn't dare lose the likes of her to another organization, or a competitor – heaven forbid._

Joining me in my office are my chief human resources officer – Todd Emry, and Miss Karen Newman of the New Graduate Program, whose department reports to Todd. Miss Newman appears as if she feels _out of place_. However, things will soon be clear once she hears the reason why she's in my office today.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Mr. Grey," Todd replies.  
"Ros has been on me for quite some time to finally get some help up here," I mention. Todd and Miss Newman laugh.

"Very well, Sir. We'll get started on the paperwork and get the position posted as soon as possible," Todd says.  
"I don't want the position posted on the employee jobsite," I say in a hurry. Todd winces.

"Sir – but we always…"  
"I already have someone in mind for the job, which is why Miss Newman was invited to this meeting. I'll need her assistance in talking the prospective candidate into accepting the position," I say, cutting Todd off. Miss Newman's eyes grow big and wide.

"Mr. Grey…I don't know if you're aware that I am a career advisor for the New Graduate Program. However, anything you need me to do to assist you in landing the perfect candidate, I'd be honored to help," Miss Newman says very kindly.

"I know that GEH is quite a large company, but I am well aware of what is you do here, Miss Newman. I am interested in hiring one of your current advisees for the job – Miss Anastasia Steele."

Miss Newman's jaw drops.

" _S_ …Sir – Ana is brand new to the company. She's only been here f…"  
"Yes, I know how _new_ she is. However, I feel that it's important to invest in our rising talent early," I submit.

 _Or is it the talent that's causing me to 'rise' instead?  
_ Shit – I don't know why my mind always goes left field concerning _'all things Miss Steele'_.

"I understand, Mr. Grey. However, Miss Steele only graduated from college two months ago. This is her very first professional position," argues Miss Newman.

"Miss Steele has been working on a major initiative for me for the past three weeks. She is set to present her final findings to me on Friday. I believe that this project will demonstrate her true potential. I also believe that she will grow exponentially under my guidance. More than anything, this would be the perfect opportunity for me to mentor her," I explain.

Granted – this is _my_ company, and I don't owe anyone _any_ explanation. However, I want them to see that I have indeed thought this through.  
I have all of the confidence in the world that Miss Steele is capable of doing the job.

"Karen, I think this would be an excellent opportunity for Miss Steele to learn and grow under Mr. Grey's leadership. If all goes well, she would be the perfect spokesperson for the New Graduate Program," adds Todd.

 _Glad he's seeing things my way._

"Yes, I agree. However, wouldn't you prefer to hire someone in the NGP who's gone through at least two or more rotations in the program?" Miss Newman suggests.  
 _Alright – time to exercise my authority._

"No – I want Miss Steele."

My stern words seemingly shake her.  
"Of course, Mr. Grey," she acquiesces.  
"I need the job description and the salary offering prepared and ready to be signed by Thursday," I order.

Yep – I'm giving them less than two days to complete the task.  
Everything needs to be done in time for Friday.  
If I like what I see in Miss Steele's final presentation, I will offer her the job.

"Very well, Mr. Grey. What salary range were you considering?" Todd asks.  
"One to one-point-five," I respond.

Karen Newman's mouth and eyes grow big and wide.  
"Sir – did you mean _one…hundred thousand_?" Todd says with an unreadable expression.  
"No – _million_ ," I say matter-of-factly.  
Miss Newman mouths out the word, ' _Whoa_ ', while Todd repeatedly gasps.

I believe that's a fair salary for Miss Steele.  
 _Do they think I should go even higher?_

"Mr. Grey – that's a _lot_ of money," Todd says with a nervous laugh.  
"Well, that's the range I want you to work with," I reply, unwavering.

"But she has no prior business experience. Can we _um_ …possibly lower that down _slightly_? We should at least give her something to aim for," suggests Todd.

Trust me – if I offer Miss Steele a million and change, she'll work _very_ hard for me.  
 _And_ …she'd be hard-pressed to want to work for anyone else.  
No other employer would _ever_ offer her the kind of money that I'm willing to give her.

"That's what I want to pay her. Draft up the paperwork and have me review it on Thursday. I'll let you know by ten o'clock on Friday if I'm ready for Miss Steele to sign the offer," I say to the two of them.

"Very well, Sir," Todd replies.  
As he stands, so does Miss Newman.

"Please keep this meeting between the three of us," I direct.  
They both verbalize their intent to comply before exiting my office.

….

 _Friday, July 22, 2011_

My Friday schedule is jam-packed with meetings.  
Heading off the pack is a one-hour session with the lovely Miss Anastasia Steele.

It's her one opportunity to shine.  
Will she sink or will she swim?

Due to the nature of my meetings today, I decide to wear a suit instead of the traditional _casual Friday_ attire.

I am pleasantly surprised when I exit my office and see Miss Steele outside waiting, wearing a smart blue skirt suit. The skirt further accentuates her enticing curves.

 _Damn – she looks good.  
_ I idly wonder if someone's been taking her shopping. Her good taste in work attire has increased exponentially over the past few weeks.

I summon her into my office. Once we are settled in the two chairs opposite my desk, we begin.

"So – first things first. You look very beautiful this morning," I tell her. And my lips can't help but to curl into a smile.

I don't reprimand myself this time for the inappropriate remark.  
Quite honestly, I've missed seeing her. It's been a good while since the two of us have met one-on-one like this.  
 _Hopefully, this won't be the last time._

"Thank you," she says bashfully. She quickly remembers herself and quickly wipes away her smile.  
 _I wonder if she's having the same inner-turmoil that I am.  
_ I quickly get us back on track.

"Let's see what you have."

She hands me a softcover glossy booklet.  
 _Whoa – what's this?  
_ It's professionally bounded together at the spine like a published book.

I observe the cover.  
 _Wait a minute – she didn't do this…did she?  
_ I am practically floored.  
 _No…she couldn't have. This looks…Wow._

The cover of the report itself appears as if someone from an advertising agency designed the concept and put it together. I liken it to something that would go to an end customer versus being circulated to a small group of internal employees. I was expecting Miss Steele to hand me a PowerPoint presentation printed out on regular 8 ½ X 11 paper – stapled together.

I haven't even opened up the book yet, and what I've seen at this point has far exceeded my expectations.  
 _I just knew that there was something special about this girl._

I study the cover art.  
There's an elaborate illustration of a road with various twists and turns that ends up at the horizon. The horizon consists of a rising sun containing the GEH logo.

 _I have so many questions, and I haven't even seen the report itself yet._

"Impressive. What was your concept behind this?"  
"That all roads leading to the vision aren't necessarily straight. It's going to take some maneuvering to improve on these employee satisfaction scores."

Her words confound me.  
 _She has really given this entire project some in-depth thought.  
_ If she took that same amount of thought on the meat of the report as she's done with the cover, I'm in for a real treat.

As I thumb through the pages, I am fucking blown away.  
 _We have a true genius on our hands, folks._  
And suddenly – I know without a shadow of doubt that I did the right thing in getting the process started for her next role.

 _She'd be absolutely perfect for the support manager job._

Her graphical summaries are complex, but intuitive. Her supporting text does an excellent job in explaining what it is I'm looking at.  
So far, I have absolutely no questions about what I am seeing – which is quite rare.

Then I get to the summary of the survey verbatims.  
 _Holy shit.  
_ The air practically leaves my lungs.

I'm not one who normally cares about what people think.  
I know that I am a good leader. Across the board, GEH pays employees more for their talent versus other companies in our industry. That is why we are number one in what we do.

But what this output is telling me is that not everyone in management is adopting my approach to leadership – and that's troubling.

"Wow, I had no idea people felt this way," I murmur.  
"Where are you?" Miss Steele asks, holding up a second copy of the report so she can follow along.

I give her the page number and I quote an excerpt. I then continue on reviewing the remainder of the report.

Just when I think she's done – Miss Steele goes the extra mile and includes her recommendations along with backup detail supporting how her suggestions will improve future scores.

 _I'd be stupid not to hire this woman to work directly for me.  
I need her eyes and ears. She'll be my secret weapon. _

"Well done, Miss Steele. This is top-notch work. I had no doubt that you were capable of this and more. You should be very proud," I commend.  
My praise pleasantly surprises her.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. Grey. I've learned so much during this entire process about the company. Things that I would have never known had I not had the chance to do this," she says quite humbly.

And there is so much more that she can learn. She would greatly benefit being under my tutelage. In a few years, I wouldn't be surprised to see her at the upper echelon in our industry.

Hell – maybe years down the line, Miss Steele will be the next ' _Ros Bailey_ ' if the opportunity ever presented itself. The complement speaks volumes. Ros is in fact the best employee who's _ever_ worked for my company.

Not only is Miss Anastasia very decorative, but she's fucking smart – almost genius.  
It makes for a deadly combination.

I decide to slip Miss Steele a _preview_ of what's coming her way without necessarily _giving it away_.

"You will do great things, Miss Steele – _no doubt_. My executive team and me will comb through these results and also consider your recommendations. Make sure Andrea gets twenty more copies of this report."

"I'll have them to her by the end of the day," she confidently replies.

….

The second Miss Steele leaves my office, I immediately call Andrea and have her adjust my entire schedule for the day.

I have her call an emergency all-day meeting with my entire management team and tell her to include soft-copies of Miss Steele's report in the meeting notice. After hanging up with Andrea, I quickly phone Miss Newman. I instruct her to meet with Miss Steele's current supervisor first before calling in Miss Steele to present her with the new job offer.

A few minutes later, I head towards the elevator to begin my marathon meeting on the 19th floor. Before I call the elevator, a thought crosses my mind.

 _I should send Miss Steele a token for her efforts._

"Andrea – Can you order a nice-sized floral arrangement for Miss Anastasia Steele and have it delivered to her desk on the 8th floor? Make sure that she gets it before noon."  
"Yes Sir."

 _Floral arrangements contain a personalized note.  
_ I quickly grab a nearby pad of paper and pen on the reception counter.

 _Miss Steele: Thank you for a job well done. As I told you earlier,  
I expect great things from you. Remember that. – Christian_

"Here – Include this note on the card with the arrangement," I instruct Andrea.  
"Sure thing, Sir."

My executive management team and I meet moments later and begin discussing Miss Steele's report. I have someone in the room display the report on the overhead projector. I then begin passing around a single hard copy of the report.

"Andrea will have hard copies for everyone by close of business today," I preface.  
As time progresses and I hit some of the high points – _or should I say low points_ – of Miss Steele findings, it's quite obvious that my team is just as dumbfounded, as I was when I first saw it.

A productive discussion ensues and a laundry list of action items are handed out. In the middle of the meeting, Marco – my head of M&A speaks out.

"Mr. Grey, do you mean to tell me that someone brand new to the NGP put this report together?"  
"Yes."  
"Holy shit. Sir, please forgive my candor – but this is unlike anything I've ever seen before. And I've been working for large firms for many, _many_ years," Marco says, utterly astounded.

"Agreed," I say with a telling grin. My smile causes Ros to flinch.  
 _What in the hell's her problem?_

Still, I don't disclose the plans that I have for the person Marco is currently praising. Pretty soon, the entire room echoes Marco's sentiments.

"I'd like to have her work a rotation in my department," Fred, my head of telecom calls out.  
"Get in line, Fred. Ana needs to finish her rotation in my group first," my CFO interjects.

 _No one will be getting Miss Steele.  
She belongs to me. _

Where in the fuck did that thought just come from.  
I quickly brush it aside and ignore the sidetracking. I get the meeting back on track.

After some time has passed, I eventually call for a thirty-minute recess. A few members of the team stand and huddle in several small groups before disbursing. I pull out my BlackBerry and begin checking my email.

"Christian – Can I have a word with you?" I hear Ros say. I look up at her.  
"Sure Ros," I reply. Ros begins to stare down several people who remain in the room. Once their eyes see hers, they quickly catch the hint and leave the conference room one by one.

 _Am I as scary as Ros can be at times?_  
I chuckle to myself as she shuts the door behind the last person leaving.

"Christian – what are you doing?" she says with a frown. I wince at her.  
"Ros, what are you talking about?"  
"You know good and well what it is I'm talking about – this _Anastasia Steele_ girl. You have something else up your sleeve…don't you?"  
"Again, what are you talking about?" I say, feigning surprised.

"Don't you bullshit me, Grey. It's obvious that you've proven your point. Yes…she was the right person for the project. Her work is extraordinary," she acquiesces.

Do you need a little salt to go with that crow, Ros?

"It's exceptional," I add. Ros fights a grin.  
"I've never heard you call anyone ' _exceptional_ ' before, Grey. I still think you have a slight crush on this girl," she sighs. I frown at her.

"Ros – my admiration for Miss Steele is strictly on a professional level," I respond.  
"Again, Grey – I call ' _bullshit_.' So are you going to answer my question or not? You might as well tell me what she'll be doing next. I'm sure whatever it is, I'll be working with her," she says with a smirk.

 _And this is why Ros is Ros.  
_ I decide to put her out of her misery.

"I need a support manager. I'm offering the job to Miss Steele."

She gasps.  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Christian."  
"No – I'm not. You've seen her work. She's more than capable of doing the job."  
"She will run screaming for the hills, Christian! You can't possibly offer her that job!"

This was _not_ the response I anticipated.

"Why do you say that?"  
"Christian…do you think she actually _enjoyed_ working on that project for you?" she scoffs.

"What? What's wrong working for me?" I say, affronted.  
"You're nitpicky, you like to breathe down people's throats…"

"I'd have you know that I did _not_ bother Miss Steele for the final two weeks of her project," I say proudly.

"Christian…she just graduated college. She's _not_ ready."  
"I disagree. I think that she is."  
"I don't think that she will take it. Even _she_ probably thinks that she's not ready for such a role."  
"I'm offering her the job, Ros. _Period_."

"A hundred bucks says that she doesn't take the job," she blurts out.  
 _Oh, Ros Bailey – I never knew that you were a betting kind of woman._

And my cool and confident self wants to immediately call her bluff. But then I recall from past experience that Miss Steele may require some additional _persuading_ in order to finally bite the line.

"I'll see your wager. Give me a month, and she'll take the job," I say with the utmost confidence. Ros' eyes grow big and wide.

"I don't care if it's _two_ months. She'll quit GEH before she takes that job, Christian."

Game on, Ros.

….

 _Thank God I have a month to accomplish this._

I am more than disappointed when I finally check my email in my office and discover that Miss Steele has in fact turned down my offer.

She has decided to stick with the NGP program and complete her rotation with finance. _Miss Newman had one fucking job to do – and that was to get Miss Steele to sign the goddamn paperwork!_

And why in the hell would Miss Steele opt to keep her lowly salary of $60k?  
She's in essence turning town the opportunity to become an instant millionaire _and_ to work alongside the CEO.  
Who fucking does that!

Then I think back to what Ros said earlier.  
Miss Steele obviously doesn't have the self-confidence built up yet to accept such a role.

What can I do to show Miss Steele that she can be successful in this brand new role that I created especially for her?

I have to be creative.  
Miss Steele doesn't like to be forced into anything.  
 _Stubborn girl._

 _I have to make the opportunity appear very enticing for her. But how?_

On a whim, I launch my calendar on my computer and advance it for the next two weeks. Immediately, my eyes gravitate to the _out-of-office_ color scheme visible on my calendar occurring the week after next.

 _Las Vegas. I'll be speaking at the leadership conference._

Suddenly, I get an idea.  
 _This would be the perfect opportunity for Miss Steele to learn.  
She would be sitting in workshops and garnering the skills needed for a position such as the one that she just turned down. _

I decide to leave the job offer on the table. However, I won't push her to take it.  
Instead, I will extend the invite for her to join a couple members of my management team and myself on the trip to Vegas. She'll get to spend some time with myself and with Ros.

I'll even invite someone else who isn't in management to tag along.  
This will make the trip less intimidating for her.  
Then once we return from the trip, I'll present the job offer to her once again.  
 _Hopefully, she will finally take it._

That afternoon before regular quitting time for Miss Steele, I step out of my meeting for a few moments to phone her at her desk.

"Hello," she answers in an unsure voice. She obviously knows it's me. Perhaps her nervousness is due to guilt for her turning down the job.

"Miss Steele."  
"Yes?"  
"I would like to meet with you. Tonight, if possible."  
She pauses.

" _Tonight?_ "  
"Yes, _tonight_."  
"What time?"

"I'll pick you up at your house at 6:30."  
" _Okay_."

The tone of her voice is almost alarming.  
 _This isn't a date, Miss Steele. This is a 'professional opportunity'._

….

I pick up Miss Steele from her house that evening. To my surprise, she is still wearing that hot little number she wore to my office this morning.  
I am pleased.

We don't have the opportunity for small talk on the way to the restaurant. Phone calls from Barney and Ross take up my time during transit.

At the restaurant, the hostess seats us at a table that's a little too intimate for my taste.  
 _This is in fact a business meeting after all._

Once the wine is poured, Miss Steele finally breaks her silence.

"Thank you for the flowers."  
"You're very welcome. You did a fantastic job, Miss Steele."  
In response, she flashes me a shy smile.  
 _She is so fucking attractive._

In order to shake off my admiration, I decide to engage in a little bit of small talk.

"You're originally from Washington, correct?"  
 _That's a dumb question. I already know the answer.  
_ Without fail, Miss Steele calls me out on it.

"Yes – you _know_ this."  
I flash her a shit-eating grin.

"You? Were you born in Washington?"

 _Oh no.  
We are __**not**_ _going there.  
_ That was the risk I ran by asking her a personal question.  
Now, she wants to return the favor. I need to nip this shit in the bud.

But I've already opened up a can of worms. The least I can do is be straightforward with her and quickly skate back out of this personal bullshit and get right to the business at hand.

"I was born in Detroit. I was adopted there when I was four. Eventually, my mother took a job back west, so we all moved here."

 _I've said too much.  
_ Immediately, I regret telling her.  
 _Why is she looking at me like that?  
_ Baby, I don't need your pity.

"And your sister?"

Geez – give me a fucking break here.  
I need to stop this conversation. Now.  
However, she gives me a sad little look in anticipation for my response.

 _If I don't answer this question, I might turn her off.  
No way will she accept the job offer after that. _

"She was adopted here sometime later."  
She nods in understanding.  
 _Good, Grey. Now skate far away from this topic of discussion._

"So, what do you have a taste for?"  
From the displeased look on her face, she obviously knows what I am up to.  
 _Too bad, sweetheart. I'm regaining control of this conversation._

"Sir, I'm curious to know why you called this _meeting_."  
Her directness is both disturbing and appealing all at once.  
I can't help but smile at her.

"Well, Miss Steele – since you are so eager to know, I will tell you. The Monday after next, I am speaking at a leadership conference at Las Vegas. I think the conference would be a wonderful opportunity for you to learn and grow. You'll get to know about what it is that I do as well as some of my peers."

It takes her a few moments to digest my words. I watch her expression morph from confused, to surprised, to... _I don't know exactly what_.

"Mr. Grey, I really appreciate the opportunity. It sounds – _great_. However, I've lost one entire month of finance training due to the employee satisfaction project. I would feel guilty to take off yet another week from work."

You've got to be fucking kidding me.  
 _She's turning down a leadership training opportunity. In Las Vegas.  
_ Unbelievable.

I am absolutely speechless.  
 _Maybe Ros was right.  
Perhaps I need to stand down and remove the job offer from the table as well.  
She's way too stubborn for her own good. _

I decide that I need some time to collect my thoughts – _away from her_.  
In the meantime, I resolve to abandon the discussion altogether.  
 _Let's just finish up dinner and get her home as soon as possible._

"Understood. Well, that's all I had for this evening," I respond.  
My finality appears to take her by surprise.  
She obviously expected me to _make her_ go.

 _I know how to play your game now, Miss Steele.  
_ I am not going to force her to go to Vegas.  
Otherwise, she'll fight me on it.

And trust me, Miss Steele does _not_ want to try me.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, personal feelings creep in once more when Ana tells Mr. Grey in passing about her new roommate. Afterwards, Ana is mandated to go to Vegas where things get even murkier between the two of them. Find out what was going on in Christian's head when a stranger gets a little 'too close for comfort' with Ana. Also, we get to find out what he was thinking when they almost kiss in that hotel elevator._**

 ** _We'll end the chapter with Ana finally taking the job. What was going on in Christian's mind when he finally decides to kiss her in his office?_**

 ** _Please leave feedback! Thanks for reading. – ST2_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fantasy Girl

**Chapter 8 – Fantasy Girl**

 _Monday, July 25, 2011_

"There should be a leadership training requirement for _anyone_ in management. Any leader can delegate, but _not all_ can inspire. Get some leadership experts in Grey House and have them train the managers," I bark.

I'm on a call with my head of HR in the back seat of my SUV on the way to Grey House. Miss Steele's report has been in the forefront of my task list all weekend.

Speaking of Miss Steele, we didn't quite end dinner on Friday exactly how I planned. Ideally, she's supposed to be gearing up to travel along with Ros, my head of logistics – Mark Richards, and myself…a week from now.

Instead, she'll be plugging away behind a computer screen in finance…sharing laughs with the doucheberg.  
 _Oh God._

But still, I can't ' _make'_ her go. I failed to come up with a solution over the weekend to entice her into taking the trip.

However – seemingly out of nowhere, something pops into my mind while on the call with Todd Emry.

"Todd – I wanted to mention to you that someone from your team…I think it was _Miss Burns_?"  
"Yes Sir – Katie Burns."

"The very same. Anyway, she assisted me by pulling some employee data last month. She was a great help," I commend.  
"Mr. Grey – I'm glad to hear that. Katie is one of our top performers in HR. She's due for a promotion into management soon," says Todd.

"Well – my timing seems impeccable. I was going to extend Miss Burns the invite to join myself and a few members of my executive team to a week-long leadership conference in Las Vegas, which starts next Monday," I announce.  
"Sir – that's fantastic. Thank you. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to attend," he cheerfully responds.

"Good. Please have her contact Andrea for complete details. I look forward to seeing her next week," I say shortly before we end our call. Immediately afterwards, I phone Andrea and tell her to be expecting Miss Burns' call.

 _Now – how to bring Miss Steele on board?_

Taylor soon pulls up to Grey House and parks in front of the building. He quickly exits to open my door. Who's the first person I see approaching the building?  
 _What a coincidence._

She's acting as if she didn't just see my car pull up here.  
Obviously, she's avoiding me.

 _No baby…I avoid_ _ **you**_ _. You can't avoid_ _ **me**_ _._

"Miss Steele," I call out.  
She turns around before reaching for the door handle as Taylor drives off.

She looks exhausted. She can't even smile straight.  
 _Did this girl get any sleep over the weekend?  
_ I hold the door open for her, and the two of us enter the building.

We walk together towards the elevator, side by side…just like old times.  
I look at her, but she continues looking straight ahead.  
 _Is she upset with me?_

 _And now comes the dreaded elevator ride up.  
_ I call the elevator.  
 _I have to say something to her – but what?_

The two of us enter once the elevator doors open.

"Did you do anything fun this weekend?" she says, finally breaking stalemate.

 _She speaks.  
_ I select our respective floors on the panel just before the doors close.

"Not really. Just work stuff. How about you?"  
"My roommate's brother moved in on Saturday, so we all pretty much hung out."

I'm sure there were many other things that she could have mentioned about her weekend…but **_this_** is what she fucking says to me. I search inside for the ' _Christian Grey'_ who always leaves his fucks to give at home.

That man in nowhere in sight.

I can feel my blood start to boil. My breathing is becoming more labored.  
I am beyond mad.

"Your roommate's _brother_?"  
The words just pour out of my mouth.  
And I don't know why I'm questioning her about her personal business.

 _It's none of_ _ **my**_ _business._  
But I am in the midst of a cyclone of irrational feelings.  
 _Why was that news so painful to hear?_

She nods nonchalantly in reply as if this is indeed no major news to her. She then gears to exit the elevator.

 _Shit – I hadn't realized that the elevator had even stopped._  
And I feel like pulling her by the arm and forcing her to tell me more about this new male _'roommate'_.

 _Did they fuck over the weekend?  
_ The thought is like heaping coals into a roaring fire.

"Have a good day, Sir," she says in a blasé tone of voice as she exits.

She doesn't even turn around to look at me.  
The doors close.  
I am stunned.

 _They_ _ **did**_ _fuck.  
She can't even look me in the eye. _

I can feel my nostrils flare as the elevator starts to move once more.

 _No more 'Mr. Nice Grey'.  
Say, 'Hello' to Mr. Head Asshole. _

Upon arriving on the 20th floor, I march towards the reception counter.  
"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Andrea kindly greets.

 _Good morning my ass.  
_ Andrea's smile quickly fades away once she catches a good glimpse of me.

"Hold my calls for the next hour," I grunt before marching directly into my office, forcefully shutting the door behind me.

When I reach my desk, I power up my laptop and launch into the surveillance system. I access the camera nearest to Miss Steele's desk.

I witness her at her computer. Every so often, she glances across the aisle, speaking to someone. _The doucheberg._

It appears that Miss Steele is trying to focus on her work, but Lewis keeps talking to her.  
 _I've got to do something with that asshole. He's a complete waste of space.  
But first thing's first._

I access the intercom on my desk phone.

"Yes Mr. Grey."  
"Get me Welch on the line."  
"Yes Sir."

Two minutes later, I have Welch.

"Mr. Grey."  
"Welch…I need you to run a background on the brother of Katherine Kavanagh. He just moved in with her and her roommate, Anastasia Steele over the weekend. He's also the son of Eamon Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media," I order.

"You got it. Anything else?"  
"No – that's all for now."  
"I'll get it to you shortly."  
"Good. Thanks."

After hanging up from Welch, I concentrate on the computer screen once more.  
And for some unexplainable reason, my hand reaches forward and caresses the face of her image.

 _I don't know what it is about you, Miss Steele.  
_ She's practically an obsession.  
No other woman has ever managed to make me feel such a bevy of emotions.  
It's troubling.

 _Why won't she take the support manager role?  
Why did she refuse the trip to Vegas? _

No one who works in this building has ever told me _'no'_.  
 _Ever._

As I reflect on the notion of Miss Steele telling me _'No'_ not once…but _twice_ in one day, I can feel myself starting to heat up. But this time, this _warmth_ is different.

For some inexplicable reason, I am completely turned on.  
I suddenly want to spank her hard for refusing me two times.  
Then, I want to fuck her senseless.

 _Would she let me do those things to her?_

I need to get her to Vegas next week. _Perhaps I could bend the rules a bit._  
Could I have a sexual relationship with her while she's still working for my company?

If I _do_ decide to have sex with her, I'd be claiming her as mine.  
I wouldn't be able to share her with another man.  
She would need to understand this.

 _Fuck._

This is why I prefer my standard _contractual relationships_. In my contracts, all expectations are spelled out in black and white. There's no guesswork involved. The girl simply knows what I expect out of her, and vice versa.

But before I can even consider any sort of _outside relationship_ with Miss Steele, I must isolate her from her _male company_. Once I do that, perhaps I may consider engaging in a more _'vanilla version'_ of what I'm used to.

I say _'vanilla'_ since I don't envision her being too keen on my playroom. It doesn't appear that it would be her type of scene. I'd be willing to make the concession, but only if she understands my um… _personal boundaries._

I shrink the surveillance window on the screen and pull up my email program right beside it. I decide to read and respond to several emails as I continue to watch Miss Steele work away.

 _She is so damn captivating._

Thirty minutes roll by before I get an email from Welch.  
I quickly open it and the attachment.

So…Ethan Kavanagh graduated with a degree in psychology over a year ago.  
 _I'm sure he knows all about running 'head games' on women._  
He's currently in pursuit of a graduate school.  
 _Why in the fuck is he living with his little sister and her best friend then?_

Obviously, he has ulterior motives.  
 _Oh…what's this?_

The file includes a Washington state DMV photograph of Kavanagh.  
I frown in disgust.

This asshole is reminiscent of the stoner beach bum Spicoli from the movie _'Fast Times at Ridgemont High'_. He's _totally_ trying to get into Miss Steele's panties.  
I know his type.  
He's an _Elliot_.

Like I said earlier, I'm done with being nice. _  
_I think it's time for me to finally exert my authority.  
I've waited long enough.  
 _  
_Without thinking any further on the issue or talking myself out of what I'm about to do, I press the button on the intercom once more.

"Yes Mr. Grey."  
"Andrea – get me Brad Smith from finance on the line."  
"Yes Sir."

Not even a minute later, my phone buzzes.

"Sir, I have Brad Smith here for you."  
"Put him through."

"Hello Mr. Grey," Smith greets me way too eagerly. I cut right to the chase.  
"Brad. Next week, a couple members of my executive team and myself will be attending a leadership conference in Las Vegas. I am requiring Anastasia Steele's attendance," I say firmly.

"Oh…wow. Sure thing, Mr. Grey. What an honor for Ana to be chosen for this wonderful opportunity. I am sure she'll be absolutely flabbergasted when I tell her the good news," he harps.

"She earned it after the exceptional work she did on the employee satisfaction report. She'll be flying to Vegas with us on the GEH jet. Her accommodations and conference registration will be taken care of. Just make sure that Miss Steele's at the airport first thing next Monday," I instruct.

"Absolutely…she'll be there. Thank you, Mr. Grey."  
"Thank _you_ , Brad."

I hang up.  
A smile slowly claims my face.

 _Checkmate, Miss Steele.  
_ I maximize my surveillance screen, sit back, and enjoy the show.

….

 _Wednesday, July 27, 2011_

"So Christian…are we still keeping our feelings bottled up on the inside, or are we ready to discuss what's _really_ going on."

I take in a deep, calculated breath.

I sit opposite Flynn on an early evening. I decided to jog to his office from home in order to burn off some _excess energy_. However, it does very little to help.

I feel like I'm at a lost here. I should at least cooperate with John. I am paying him a shit ton of money to help me, which he hasn't been able to do lately since I often detour from a _certain subject_ in particular.

Tonight, I bite the bullet.

"She's intriguing. I'm attracted to her," I say quietly with a slight shrug of the shoulders. Flynn cracks a slight grin.

"Christian – tell me something that I don't already know. It's obvious to me that you are smitten. But do you want to pursue her?" poses Flynn.  
I take in another breath.

"I…I _guess_ so," I say in a very uncertain tone of voice.  
"Well – okay. This is good. We're finally getting somewhere. You weren't willing to say as much before," he says with a bit of optimism.

What _am_ I saying?  
I close my eyes and place a hand over them, slowly shaking my head.  
 _What am I doing?_

"Christian, you've never been in this situation before. You've never been in pursuit of a woman. This is truly unchartered territory for you. It's _way_ out of your comfort zone."

 _No shit, Sherlock._

"So…how do you plan to break the ice? Do you feel that she might reciprocate if you were to express your desire to get to know her a little bit better outside of work?"

I really don't know the answer to that question. I have no idea if she's even interested in me outside of work. And even if she were, how do we get past my… _singular_ _tastes_?

Look – I know it's been many months since I've had a submissive. However, I know myself. The moment Miss Steele gives me a little sample of that appetizing body of hers, I'm going to want the whole damn buffet.  
And I'm going to want it around the clock.

 _Can she handle that?_

And let's not forget my so-called ' _haphephobia'_.  
 _She cannot touch me.  
_ My stomach retches at the mere thought.

"I would need to get over my fear of being touched first."  
My words appear to deeply confound Flynn.

"That's a noble ambition, Christian. However, I think that she would understand if you were to tell her that this is a real problem from you. I'm sure Anastasia is a reasonable young lady."

All I can do is shake my head in response.

"Someone like her…a lover of old classic romance novels…she's going to want to touch me."  
I almost shudder after I say it. The very thought of it terrifies me.

"Well, if you think that's something you'll need to build up yourself to handle, then by all means make that a goal. It's going to take some time, though. This is _years_ of trauma we're dealing with."

"I've already been in therapy for this… _for years_ , John. I need to get over this… _finally_. And I need to see if I can function outside of my _sadist tendencies_."

Flynn closes his eyes, as if pained.  
"Christian, I've told you time and time again…you're not a ' _sadist'_. In fact, that's no longer a rec…"  
"We've debated this before, John," I say, cutting him off in a defensive tone.

"I don't agree with you. There's _nothing_ normal about what it is that I do…or _did_. I will _never_ land a girl like _her_ if I continue to operate like I've always have," I submit.

Flynn silently contemplates my words for a few moments.

"You have a goal now. You want to pursue Anastasia – but only if you climb over two obstacles. I think that's a start. But just remember that you don't have to be perfect to be with someone. If that were the case, we'd _all_ be single," Flynn chuckles.

I sigh in response.  
It's not about perfection. It's about not _turning her off_ in the process.  
It's about her not running, screaming for the hills.

What beautiful, witty, and intelligent young woman with everything going for her would settle for a man with my peculiar issues?

...

 _Friday, July 29, 2011_

"Mr. Grey…before I leave, I wanted to talk about your support manager position," Todd prefaces.

My head of human resources and myself are towards the end of a quick check-in meeting Friday morning in my office.

"What about it?" I frown.  
"Well – it's my understanding from Karen that Anastasia Steele turned it down," he says.

I'm in the process of trying to turn that around, Todd.

"She did. However, Miss Steele will be attending a leadership conference in Las Vegas next week. We're working on tying up some loose ends before revisiting the job offer," I explain.

"Understood, Sir. May I offer a suggestion that may make the job a little less intimidating for her?" Todd asks. I give him a single nod.

"Lower the salary. A million dollars is way too much for a recent college graduate. The salary alone will intimidate her. With that sort of paycheck comes the expectation of exceptional knowledge and endless hours of work. I'm not sure if her seeing the salary offer was what made her turn down the offer in the first place."

Todd certainly has a point. Miss Steele is very stubborn that way. She refused the company car before this. And most recently, she turned down my offer to attend the leadership conference, which I overrode her on.

But there is no way on earth that I can force her to become my support manager. I'm hoping that our time in Vegas next week will help me smooth things over with her and possibly make her reconsider.

"What are you thinking in terms of salary?" I ask.  
"Well, she's currently making 60 grand. What if we make it 100?" he proposes.

That's still quite low. If Miss Steele takes the job, she'll be my right hand. She'll need to be paid accordingly.  
 _Whatever I need…she must be at my every beck and call._

The thought of this brings up way too many possibilities – some of them quite inappropriate for the workplace.

"Look…even my PA makes more than that. What about starting at 200? I won't go any lower than that." I say firmly.

"Sure thing. I'll have Karen adjust the offer letter," Todd says.

….

After an afternoon workout with Claude, I eat a quick lunch back in my office.

 _I wonder if Miss Steele's all set to go on Monday. I should have Andrea give her a call to see if she has any questions._

With Miss Steele on the brain, I pull up surveillance on the 8th floor.  
Neither she nor her neighbor is in sight.  
 _I'm sure she's just out to lunch with the two usual suspects._

Just as I am set to close the CCTV screen, an email alert pops up in the lower right hand corner of my screen. It's a system-generated message.

Currently, each time Miss Steele walks into Grey House with her badge on her person, the sensors pick it up and shoot me an email. Since she's completed her project with me, I've yet to have Barney deactivate this rule.

I quickly pull up the main floor on the screen and catch her approaching the elevator.  
She's not alone.  
She's just with _him_.

I don't know what comes over me.  
Just seeing the two of them together.

 _Alone_ …without Miss Stevens present.

I feel this primal sense of rage bubbling up on the inside.  
 _That motherfucker, Lewis._

On instinct, I pick up my BlackBerry.

I watch her startled at her buzzing company cellphone as she stands with the doucheberg by the elevator. I see her motion him to proceed on without her before she answers my call.

"Hello?"  
"Steele! My office – _now_!"  
"Okay."

My anger cannot be contained, and she knows it, telling by the expression on her face.  
 _Why in the fuck is she going out to lunch alone with him?  
What's going on between the two of them? Are they dating?  
Are they having some type of sexual relationship?_

This is unacceptable.  
This must end.  
I need to nip this shit in the bud _now_.

I hang up from Miss Steele and I stab the intercom with my thumb.

" _Mr…_ "  
"Let Miss Steele in my office when she comes up," I growl, cutting Andrea off.  
I immediately stab the button once more before Andrea can speak.

I am livid.

A short time later, a beautiful vision in jeans and a blouse saunters through my door. However, the lovely sight of her does absolutely nothing to calm me.  
It only fuels my rage.

 _Did Lewis touch her?!_  
She shuts the door behind her.

"Yes?" she greets me with reluctant expectation.

I leap to my feet like a panther and prowl from behind the desk. I can feel the heat radiating from my face. I stand by the chairs on the other side and I prop a hand on the back of one of them.

"Here!" I order her as I point to the vacant space directly in front of me.  
With some hesitation, she complies. We are now standing within four feet of each other. Her calming scent invades my nostrils, but it doesn't soothe the savage beast inside of me.

 _Grey – calm down. Don't scare her to the point of quitting.  
_ I take heed to my thoughts and take several calculated deep breaths.

"I don't think that you are a good fit in finance. I want you to take the support manager job," I say steadfastly.

 _So, we're apparently bypassing the Vegas trip altogether and going for the more 'direct approach'._

I don't know what's going on with me, but I've foregone all rationality at this point. I don't remember the last time that I was this fucking angry.  
It's been…years.  
 _Many years._

"Look, Mr. Grey. I really want to complete my four rotations," she responds with a look of disapproval looming over her soft, tender features.

She's still fighting me on this.  
What is it going to take for this girl to understand that ' _what I say goes_ '?

I am the founder and CEO of this motherfucker.  
 _I_ make the rules.  
She needs to play by them… _or_ _else_.

 _So, you don't want to take the support manager job Miss Steele?  
Well – let's see if you'll go for the alternative. _

"Well, if you don't take the support manager job, then I will just have to reassign you. You _won't_ stay in finance," I say coolly.

The finality of my words rings between us.  
 _It's either one or the other, baby.  
You have no other choice in the matter._

Her fear and reluctance suddenly morphs into shock and resentment.  
 _What the hell?_

"That's not fair! I haven't been there long enough to learn anything!" she yells.

So we are _here_ now.  
First, I yell at her. Then, she yells back.  
Common sense would say that you fight _fire_ with _water_.

However, I've _never_ been ' _common'_.

"You don't belong there!" I say, raising my voice once more.

Suddenly, the sight of another shift in her expression changes things.  
She's now fighting back tears.

Oh shit.

I wasn't trying to make her cry.  
I only want her to do as she's told.  
 _That's all._

"Why are you doing this?!" she says, borderline sobbing.

What do I do? I hate seeing her like this.  
I never want to see her this way.  
The strong, stubborn young star performer is suddenly unraveling right before my very eyes.

 _She's getting ready to quit._

Fuck.  
I don't want her to leave.  
 _What do I do to stop her?_

Instinctively, I reach in and I grab her. I pull her into me and I wrap my arms tightly around her…trapping her. I plant my nose in her hair. She stills in my grasp.

The smell of her.  
The feel of her.

 _I want to kiss her._

In a move that solidifies what she is feeling, she tugs her arms from my hold and she wraps them around me.

 _What is happening?_

My face closes in on hers. I brush my nose against her cheek.  
Sweet lord. I want this girl.  
She's letting me hold her.

I'm letting her…hold _me_.  
I quickly push the dark thoughts back down with a little reasoning.  
 _Easy Grey, it's just her arms…not her hands._

My nose comes in contact with her soft warm cheek.  
It's my skin against hers.  
She's like a sweet, delicate rose.  
 _No wonder it's her middle name._

My lips pucker and press against her cheek.  
She slowly exhales. I can feel her body trembling under my touch.

 _I want to kiss her mouth.  
Badly. _

My nose trails a path from her cheek, all the way to the tip of her nose.  
Pensive gray eyes are now locked in with anticipating blues.  
I can feel the rise and fall of her chest.

Her lips slightly part.  
 _Holy shit. It's an invitation.  
_ She wants this.  
She wants me to kiss her too.

A kiss would change everything.  
 _Everything._

 _I_ …I can't.  
 _I can't do this._  
I pull away.

"Anastasia – I…"  
"Call me Ana. _Please_."  
Fuck. I _really_ can't do this.

"This is wrong, you know."  
Her head drops upon hearing my words.

"Yes… _I do_ ," she breathily replies.  
So we agree.  
This _cannot_ happen.

" _We_ …we can't," I reiterate.  
" _I know_ ," she breathes.

My arms fall down to my sides.  
She is now free from me and I am free from her.

Her expression is unreadable, but at least it's no longer anger.  
My fury is also long gone.  
All that remains is confusion.  
But if I know nothing else, I _do_ know one thing…

"I don't want you to quit. You're phenomenal at what you do," I plead to her.  
"Thank you," she says, looking down at her shoes.

Fuck. I hate that I almost allowed things to go too far.  
I've never done that before… _lose control_.  
This is completely out of character for me.  
I need to clear my head.

"I'll see you Monday at SeaTac?" I say.  
I hope she didn't change her mind after what just happened.  
 _Or didn't happen._

"Yes," she murmurs.

I soon watch her as she stumbles and almost falls out of my office.  
Damn – even in her clumsiness, she is still so alluring.

I don't know how I can overcome the likes of her.  
How do I even survive a week in Vegas with her? _  
_  
….

 _Monday, August 1, 2011_

I have her exactly where I want her.

Tied by each limb to the four-poster bed in my playroom, she is spread across red satin sheets. Blindfolded and helpless, she is at my mercy.  
My eyes observe every curve on her naked porcelain skin.  
My cock adamantly approves.

 _She looks like a goddess._

"You belong to me, Anastasia…and _only_ me," I say as I circle slowly around her and the bed.  
" _What?_ " she gasps as if this is surprising news to her.

"No other man can have you. You are mine to do whatever I see fit. I've waited patiently for this moment. And now that you are here, I am finally going to exert my dominance over you," I victoriously declare in a calm, low voice.

I am wearing ripped jeans that I've designated specifically for the occasion, sans shirt and shoes. I hold up one of my many floggers in hand like a king's scepter.

This is how it should be.  
I am in my rightful place, and she is in hers.  
No arguing, no backtalk, and no refusal.

 _She is my submissive._

" _Wha_ …what are you going to do to me?" she says with apprehension.  
 _Oh no._

Suddenly, the thrill that once coursed through my veins dissipates.  
 _She doesn't want this? Then why did she come in here?_

"Anastasia – you're here…in my playroom," I say, stating the obvious.  
"I _am_?! No! I'm not supposed to be in here! I didn't sign the contract! Please…untie me!" she cries out.

The flogger slips out of my hand and clatters to the floor. I leap to the bedside, quickly untying the rope from each of her limbs starting up above. Once her arms are free, she frantically peels away the blindfold from her eyes.

"What is this place, Christian? Why am I here?" she says with a trembling voice. _Doesn't she want to be here too?_

"You're in my playroom, Anastasia. You came in here to play with me… _didn't you_?" I ask with uncertainty.

"I came here because I thought that you were _different_. I didn't think that you wanted me just for sex. Was I wrong?" she says with innocent doe eyes.

Fuck.

"Anastasia…this is _all_ that I know. I don't know what it is that you want from me," I reply, flabbergasted.

"I just want you to _love me,_ Christian," she says in a plea.

What?!  
 _I…I don't know how to do that!_

….

I wake with a start.

I've had erotic dreams about Miss Steele in the past – like the titillating number from pre-dusk Sunday…but _nothing_ like this latest one. This particular dream truly stumped me.

 _'Love'?  
What __**is**_ _'love'?_

I am almost tempted to hum the chorus to that obnoxious dance pop song from the early 90's, but I spare myself from the torture. Instead, I get out of bed ahead of my alarm clock, quickly freshen up, and get dressed for an early run in order to clear my head.

 _I need to be mentally prepared to deal with Miss Steele today._

As I jog in the damp, early Seattle morning, I think back to the dream.  
 _Well, at least it's not one of those retched night terrors driven by early childhood memories._

Still, I am perplexed by the exchange that took place in that dream.  
I need to make sure that I don't mislead Miss Steele at the present time.  
Yes, I'm attracted to her. But if I were to tell her that, I don't want her to have a certain expectation from me.

 _I don't do flowers.  
_ Well…that's kind of a lie. I sent her flowers the Friday before last.

 _But it was for her completing the employee satisfaction project.  
That's different, right? _

One thing's for certain: I absolutely don't do ' _hearts'_.  
The very first time I gave my heart to someone, it got trampled on.  
 _I refuse to let another brown-haired girl do that to me ever again._

So if that's the case, why am I so willing to suddenly _change my ways_?  
Why am I willing to give up life as I know it in order to fit a certain _mold_?  
A _mold_ that Miss Steele may possibly find more acceptable than partaking in an _around-the-clock 'sex chamber'_?

 _If I'm not willing to give my 'heart', then why am I doing this in the first place?_

The question continues to reverberate in my thoughts, but an answer doesn't follow.

Perhaps I need to just keep things professional between her and I.  
 _Las Vegas will truly be the test._

Well, at least we have three others accompanying us in order to keep things copacetic.

….

As Taylor transports me to SeaTac, I get a thought.

In the midst of our ' _hug-off'_ , I failed to tell Miss Steele last Friday to arrive early at the airport. I wanted the team to gather for a short meeting to discuss expectations for the conference this week while my pilot Stephan and crew prepare for the two-hour long flight.

I resolve to let Miss Steele have a little more free time this morning and then have her escorted directly on the tarmac right before takeoff. It's much easier to accomplish this at Boeing Field than at SeaTac since it's a smaller airport, but hindsight is 20/20.

"Taylor – once you drop me off, I need you to get ahold of Miss Steele. She will need a ride directly to the jet since she doesn't have the proper clearance," I order from the back seat.  
"Yes Sir," he concurs with a head nod.

Inside the airport, I meet with Ros, Richards and Miss Burns at the executive lounge. Ros checks an email on her cell, and her expression pales.  
 _Oh no – what now?_

"Christian – you, me, and Mark need to take a quick call with the team working this latest shipment to Darfur," Ros says with a slight sense of urgency.

"I'll be over here," Miss Burns announces, quickly catching the hint and standing to step away from an executive business matter.  
"Thank you, Katie. We have to put out a quick fire," Ros says to her apologetically.  
"No worries, Ms. Bailey," Miss Burn responds with sincere understanding.

"It's _Ros_ , Katie," Ros says with an ironic smirk as Miss Burns saunters off to another part of the lounge. Ros then dials an international phone number on her cell and activates the speaker so that she, Richards and I can hear the line ringing. The receiver immediately picks up.

All participants on the call shortly come to an agreement on how to re-route the shipment in order to avoid conflict. If nothing else, I love how quickly my team comes together, assesses the problem, and expeditiously executes the best possible solution.

"Well, that was painless. I'm going to utilize the facilities before we board," Richards announces after the call. He briefly leaves Ros and I alone with our coffees and plates of assorted fruit.

"So…what's the status on your um… _new support manager_?" Ros says with squinting eyes and a dubious smirk.

"It's still on the table. We're just waiting for her to sign the paperwork," I say plainly.  
"So, she hasn't signed? Have you presented her with the offer yet?" she says, perplexed.  
"Ros – you said _'one month'_ ," I quickly remind her.

A slow, satisfactory grin morphs across her face.  
"She refused it, didn't she?" interrogates Ros.  
" _One month_ ," I repeat, smiling back.  
Ros shakes her head.

"She's very smart, Christian."  
"I know."  
"So…what _is_ your plan?"  
"Don't you worry about that, Ros. The job is hers. She's perfect for it."

Ros studies me for a few beats.  
" _What_?" I say defensively, frowning at her.

"Oh, nothing. Hey…I'm surprised that you didn't invite her to the conference this week," she chuckles. My upper lip curls. Her eyes grow big and round.

"You _did_ invite her…didn't you," she gasps.  
I say nothing.

"And she refused you again," she says with a chuckle.  
"She's coming," I say as I take a swig of my coffee.  
She gapes at me in complete shock.

"You're _making_ her go – aren't you," she says, guessing correctly.  
I don't respond.

" _Grey, Grey, Grey_ …you are a fucking mess – do you know that?" she murmurs in disapproval.

"I've never seen anyone throw you off of your game like this young girl has. It's funny as hell," she says with a puff of air rushing through her nose. I close my eyes and shake my head in disagreement.

"I am only interested in obtaining and cultivating rising talent, Ros. Miss Steele _will_ be the next rising star at GEH. You mark my words," I guarantee.

"Oh, I've seen her work. I don't doubt that one bit. But can _you_ remain in the _CEO-zone_ when it comes to her and not let your personal feelings get in the way?" challenges Ros.

My head tilts slightly and my eyes narrow at her.  
"What are you talking about?" I say, affronted.  
"You have a crush on her, Christian. Can you separate business from pleasure?" she challenges me once more.

"Ros…this is _business_ – and _only business_ ," I say firmly.  
"Well…we'll just see about that," she says with disbelief.

….

As we are seated on the idle jet, we're just one passenger shy before takeoff.  
Taylor texted me a short time ago letting me know that he had Miss Steele in tow and they are now headed here.

I am seated next to Ros with Richards close by, while Miss Burns is comfortably spread out behind the three of us. Miss Burns was quite excited when I formally announced during our earlier meeting that Miss Anastasia Steele would be tagging along.

I've managed to keep my wayward thoughts in check and concentrate strictly on business so far this morning. As long as I am in the company of two executives, staying on track this week will be _a cinch_.

Thankfully, Miss Steele will be in good company as well. Miss Burns who's been with GEH for a few years is also on the fast track for a role in management – so she would definitely be a positive influence for Miss Steele.

While in the middle of work talk with my two executives, I glance over my shoulder to the window and see my Audi SUV pull up on the tarmac along with a TSA escort. Taylor quickly parks and exits the driver's side to open the back door.

 _And there she is.  
_ Miss Steele is wearing tight brown pants and a white shirt.  
No matter what she has on, she always manages to look spectacular.

Catching myself, I quickly turn away and refocus on the conversation going on around me. However, Ros throws me a telling gaze. I ignore it.

"So…how do we avoid shipment issues like the one from this morning moving forward?" I pose the question to Richards. Richards, Ros and myself then begin to strategize.

A few moments later, Miss Steele enters the jet and is greeted by Stephan and First Officer Bailey. She then makes her way down the aisle towards us. She flashes everyone a shy wave and I nod at her. Miss Burns excitedly calls out to her from behind and encourages Miss Steele to sit with her.

 _She's really here.  
_ I don't know why I had doubts about her showing up. I mean…I _made_ her supervisor assure me that Miss Steele would be here today. But something in the back of my mind contemplated her leaving GEH after I failed to kiss her in my office on Friday.  
 _I'm glad that incident didn't frighten her off._

I just hope that the two of us can put that mishap behind us and move forward.  
We're both professionals, right?

Our flight attendant greets the three of us with a nod before approaching the two young ladies behind us. After she's done taking their requests, she checks in with Richards, followed by Ros and myself. I order that my now lukewarm coffee be topped-off, and the overly eager attendant immediately obliges.

As my executives and I continue to huddle, I can hear the two young ladies enjoying themselves behind us. I try to catch a word or two of their conversation, but they are speaking way too low as the sound of roaring jet engines are now an obstacle.

A short time later, Stephan announces that we are ready for takeoff and the flight attendant quickly goes through the safety procedures. As I fasten my seatbelt, I turn behind me to make sure that _Miss Stubborn_ is privy to the rules of flight. She is compliant, so I turn back around. Once again, I catch an incredulous glance from Ros, but I continue to not bring any attention to it.

The GEH jet takes flight.

Before we know it, we are touching down at McCarran International Airport. So far, I've only had a brief exchange with Miss Steele while inflight. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She appears eager to be here, which is quite pleasing.

 _So far, so good.  
_ I am hoping that by the end of this week in Vegas, the support manager position looks a bit more appealing to Miss Steele.

….

That night at dinner, I enter the dining hall for the first official night of the conference. Immediately, a few familiar industry faces greet me.

"Are you all set for your big speech tomorrow, Grey?" one gentleman asks.  
"It's the same thing I've been talking about for many years," I say, at ease.  
Ros and Richards notice me from a distance and they join in on the huddle.

Mid conversation and shortly before we take our seats, something from a distance captivates me. It's as if the surrounding verbal chatter and the ambient music playing over the loudspeakers fade to black.

A brown-haired angel in a short-sleeved dark blue dress and black wedges glides into the room appearing lost. I witness various men in her wake as she passes by take notice of her.

 _Damn._

And I immediately want to abandon my present company and greet Miss Steele, but I soon see Miss Burns trailing closely behind her. The two of them eventually link up side by side. Miss Steele laughs at something, and her smile literally lights up the entire room.

 _Double damn.  
_ I need to pull myself together.

At our table, we are joined by a few industry kiss-asses who refuse to leave my side. I can see Miss Steele and Miss Burns across the way at the table, still enjoying their time together. After dinner, dessert is served shortly before the night's keynote speaker takes the podium. People begin to spread out and mingle in the room for a bit. I step outside of the banquet hall with a Chicago-based hotshot to _talk shop_.

After a good exchange, he renters the hall while I take the opportunity to go to the men's room. When I exit, I catch Miss Steele leaving the ladies' room.

She looks even more stunning up close.

"Miss Steele."  
"Hello."  
"How are you enjoying the conference so far?"  
"It's good. I'm learning a lot."  
"Very good."

The two of us walking side by side make our way back to the hall. A quick thought enters my mind. _She missed the meeting this morning._

"So Wednesday morning, we are going to have a team breakfast in my suite," I say to her.  
"Okay," she nods.

We take our separate seats apart from one another upon our return. And for some reason, my mind isn't on the topic being spewed out by tonight's keynote speaker.

My mind is on _her_.

….

 _Tuesday, August 2, 2011_

Tuesday is jam-packed. My executives and me attend a separate breakout session from Miss Burns and Miss Steele. I don't see the latter two ladies at all throughout the day.

All in all, our workshop is extremely productive. Ros and I will come out of it with some great takeaways. We were pleased to hear the experts echo many of the things that Miss Steele suggested as _'corrective measures'_ on her extensive report.

As one speaker is up talking about how to implement a _peer rewards program_ , Richards perks up right beside me.

"Ana recommended this in her report. Maybe _she_ should be conducting this breakout session," Richards murmurs ironically. I adamantly nod at him.

"So, do you have any plans to have her working closely with us? We need her brains," he asks suddenly.  
"That is the plan," I say cryptically.  
"Good. She would be a great addition to the executive team – even in a supporting role. I haven't seen the likes of her talent in quite a while," praises Richards.

"Agreed," I mouth.  
"She's brilliant beyond her years…a very intelligent young lady. The sky's the limit for her. We could definitely use her analytical mind in logistics," he whispers. I nod again and quickly turn away to focus my attention on the orator.

I'm glad that others are now seeing what I already saw in Miss Steele. However, I am starting to think that Richards' high praise of her was slight overkill.

 _Perhaps he wants her as_ _ **his**_ _support manager?  
_ I'd never allow it.

 _I discovered her first._

Later that night at the banquet hall, all of the conference attendees reconvene in once place. However, the committee has me sitting separately from my team. Tonight, I dine with the other speakers at the table closest to the podium.

As a couple of my tablemates began to gab my ear off, I distractedly scan the vast room in search of my team. Way in the back, I catch Ros' signature red hairdo. On either side of her are Miss Steele and Miss Burns.

The three ladies and Richards look to be engaged in a good conversation.  
 _I'm glad someone's having fun._

I'm quite bored sitting here with these gray-haired geezers.  
It's not easy being young and successful. Most individuals are twice my age before they even get close to my level of success in the business realm.

Miss Steele has the very same potential to reach my heights – and she's not even reached twenty-two years of age yet. What she needs to realize is that there is a gold mine in between those ears of hers.

Anastasia Steele has this uncanny ability to clearly tell a story with data that I don't think many in our analytics department can do. In fact, my head of analytics just sent me an email the other day, begging to take Miss Steele in for her second rotation. But if I have my way, Miss Steele will be abandoning the new graduate program altogether and supporting me on the 20th floor.

Granted, it was Miss Steele's good looks and sassy attitude that initially captured my attention. However, it's her solid work ethic and her brilliant mind that's _keeping_ my attention.

She is indeed the full package.

A short time after dinner, the master of ceremonies gets up and leads into a peppery introduction of myself. He lists my accomplishments and touts on my company's global performance. When my name is called, I stand. To my surprise, the entire room stands with a welcoming applause. I take the podium.

"It is truly an honor to be here and speak to you tonight. On behalf of my team, and myself I'd like to thank the leadership committee for including Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. in this event.

"This leadership conference is very timely, I must say. My executive staff and myself are in the process of rolling out an execution plan to improve employee relations at our company. Now – don't get me wrong, circumstances are far from dire at our organization, but they can always improve. If you are in a leadership role, and you are not always working to improve conditions for those who help make your organization the success that it is, you will not remain at the top for very long.

"It's gatherings like this that bring everything into focus. As long as these events continue to occur, someone from GEH will always be dialed in. So with that said, let's talk about some of the things that my company has been involved with."

I start by covering GEH's work in Darfur and in the local community, and reiterate how community service is paramount for any organization, large or small. I then get into innovative technologies and how GEH desires to be the industry leader for change and setting the trend instead of _playing catch-up_.

During my speech, I scan the room and see that Miss Steele is thoroughly engaged. I quickly shift my focus from her and concentrate on my words.

Later that night, I connect with Ros and Richards. My tie is loosened and my suit jacket is unbuttoned.  
It's getting quite late.

"Would you two like to join me for a nightcap?" I offer.  
" _Sure_ ," they each reply.

"Where did the other two ladies go?" I ask Ros, scanning the now sparse area for both Miss Burns and Miss Steele.

"Oh, they wanted to walk the strip. This is both of their first times here in Vegas," Ros smiles. I frown.

 _They'd better be careful out there.  
_ As if reading my thoughts, Ros rolls her eyes at me.

"They'll be fine, Christian. They're young and still full of the life that we haven't yet sucked out of them. They'd rather have a good time while in Vegas than waste it sitting here with _boring ol' executives_ ," she scoffs. Richards chuckles.

"Those girls definitely have the right idea. I might hit the tables shortly after I grab a drink with the two of you," he announces.

"Take it easy, Mark. We have a breakfast meeting in my suite scheduled first thing in the morning," I remind him.

….

 _Wednesday, August 3, 2011_

I stand at the floor-to-ceiling windows on the 39th floor in my suite at the Mandalay Bay casino hotel. I gaze directly at the strip below just as the sun begins to pierce the dark sky. All of the buildings and marquees remain illuminated.  
This is truly the city that never sleeps.

But what apparently _does_ sleep are two _full-of-life_ young ladies – one blonde and one brunette.

Ros and Richards help themselves to the breakfast spread in the main room of my suite, while I wonder what's keeping Miss Steele and Miss Burns from joining us for the breakfast gathering in my suite as I had previously instructed.  
I grow more and more anxious and irritated by the second.

 _Are they okay?  
Did someone perhaps snatch them up at the strip?  
_I hope that they changed out of their dinner attire and wore something more comfortable and appropriate for perusing the streets of Las Vegas.

Soon, a rap at the door pulls me out of my speculation.  
"I'll get it," Ros says as she springs forward and heads towards the door.

Seconds later, I can hear Miss Burns adamantly apologizing for her tardiness.

"It's not a problem, Katie. Where's Ana?" I hear Ros reply.  
" _Ana's not here?_ " Miss Burns breathes in surprise.  
"No – she's not," Ros reveals.

 _What?! Miss Steele's not with her?!_

I can feel panic rising up in me.  
 _Where the fuck is she?_

"We were out quite late last night. We both came back to the hotel together. Her room is just next door from mine," Miss Burns says as her and Ros finally join Richards and me.

"Miss Burns," I say coolly.  
"Mr. Grey…please forgive me for being late," she says with sincere regret.

Whoa – she looks like a bus ran her over.  
How much did she and Miss Steele had to drink last night?  
This is disturbing. I can't have my rising talent going on drunken binges during business trips. I need to put a stop to this.

But first...

"Is Miss Steele in her room?" I ask.  
"I presume. I'll call her," Miss Burns eagerly volunteers. She runs over to the nearest phone and dials. Ros and Richards spark up new work-related talk and try to pull me in, but I am way too focused on Miss Burns. It appears that she's not having luck reaching Miss Steele.

I decide to pick up my nearby cell phone and call Miss Steele's BlackBerry. It rings a few times before shooting me over to voicemail. I hang up and call her again. I then send her a text message. Lastly, I dial her personal cell number. I look over to see Miss Burns phoning once more.

"She's not picking up," announces Miss Burns.  
"Give her a few minutes and try then," suggests Ros.

 _Miss Steele's probably hung-over and having a difficult time waking up.  
_ The thought is displeasing. Miss Burns and I take Ros' advice and we partake in breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Miss Steele is still absent. Miss Burns returns to the phone and tries her room once more.

"Ana's still not picking up. I'll go and get her," she says as she hangs up the receiver once and for all.

I am fuming.  
 _How unprofessional and inconsiderate of her to miss our team breakfast._

"No…I'll get her. What is her room number?" I snap, standing to my feet.  
Everyone in the room gapes at me in shock.

"Christian…let Katie get her," urges Ros, trying to placate me.  
"Room number," I repeat to Miss Burns, ignoring Ros' suggestion.  
Miss Burns tells me the room number and I exit the suit.

On the way down the elevator to the 36th floor, I try to coax myself into calming down.  
 _Maybe all of her ringers were tuned off and her alarm clock wasn't working.  
_ Miss Burns should've knocked on her door and made sure that she was okay before leaving the floor.

When I arrive at the door, I knock quietly.  
And I wait.  
No answer.

I knock again.  
And wait.  
Still no answer.

The anger that almost left me on the ride down now resurfaces. This time around, I bang hard on the door. A nearby room opens up their door, and someone in a robe glares at me.  
 _I could care less.  
_ The individual huffs, places a _'do not disturb'_ sign on the door handle, and shuts the door.

Shortly, Miss Steele's door finally swings wide open.

Standing before me is a tired girl with a mass of chestnut hair propped messily on top of her head. My eyes scan downward and reach a stunned facial expression. My eyes can't help but to continue their journey to her satin pink camisole top. I can see her nipples and the circles of her areolas peering through the see-through fabric.

Holy fuck.

My eyes go down in hopes to see her in matching panties. Instead, I am surprised when my eyes land on pink bunnies littered all over her gray pajama pants.

 _What?_

This woman is truly a walking contradiction – both sexy and innocent all at once.  
It's alluring.

And although the sight of her is both reliving and amusing, I remain reserved and give her my best _stern look_.

"Miss Steele?"  
" _Yeah?_ " she says, fighting the urge to yawn.

"Were you planning on joining us for the breakfast gathering this morning? I've been calling you for the past thirty minutes."

Immediately, her skin turns bright red and she gapes at me.  
"I am _so sorry_."  
"No worries. Meet us in my suite on the 39th floor in the next fifteen minutes."

Instead of responding, she leaps and shuts the door in my face. I jolt.  
As I head back up the elevator, I can't help but chuckle to myself.

It's difficult to stay upset at someone as cute as she. Miss Steele has the appeal of one of those cotton-tailed mammals on her fleece pants, innocently hopping a trail down a meadow.

When Miss Steele finally breezes into my suite a short time later, I decide to give her much shit.

"Oh look, it's _Miss Bunny Pants_. So glad that you decided to grace us with your presence this morning," I tease.

Ros gasps in chastisement, while Richards suppresses a chuckle. Miss Steele surprisingly takes it all in stride and manages to smile a little.

"I heard you girls had a blast last night at karaoke. Had I known, I would have joined you," Ros says sweetly to Miss Steele.

So, it was a karaoke bar that took up the girls' time last night.  
Does Miss Steele even sing?

"Katie was fantastic," Miss Steele says, praising her new friend.  
I idly wonder what else those two got into last night.

I decide to speak a few words to the team while Miss Steele helps herself to breakfast. I watch her for the remainder of the morning, ensuring that she eats something.

She doesn't look drunk, but she does look exhausted.  
To my surprise, she bypasses the coffee and opts for water and orange juice.

Does she _not_ drink coffee?

* * *

 ** _A/N: I planned on having the infamous casino scene in this chapter, but it just grew to be way too long. I hope to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. – ST2_**


	9. Chapter 9 - I Kissed A Girl

**Chapter 9 – I Kissed A Girl (and I liked it)**

 _Thursday, August 4, 2011_

The week in Vegas has quickly flown by.  
Now, we are at our final dinner of the event.

I hadn't really had a chance to speak one-on-one with Miss Steele to capture her impressions about the week's festivities. I also hoped to tell her what many of my executive staff has been saying about her. Hopefully, that would provide enough ammunition in order for her to reconsider the support manager job.

Anastasia Steele is definitely the latest _hot commodity_ at GEH.  
Everyone wants her on their team.  
But first thing's first…  
I need her on _my_ team.

I've been stealing glances of Miss Steele all evening.  
She looks absolutely stunning in a fitted black dress.  
I can make out every single curve.

 _Holy hell is that woman attractive._

At our table, Ros is seated in between Miss Steele and I.  
My sight zooms in on the empty chair beside Miss Steele. I am all too tempted to move my seat and sit there before someone else does. However, I know that Ros will give me shit for moving closer to Miss Steele.

I look up and notice a bevy of servers starting to deliver meals to each table.

"So, are we going to pick up on those employee satisfaction initiative meetings tomorrow once we land in Seattle?" Ros asks. I turn to look at her.

"We'll resume fresh on Monday. We've had a busy week here in Vegas. I'll consider giving everyone here the afternoon off tomorrow," I say.  
"I'm sure the girls will appreciate that," Ros says. As she and I automatically turn to look at Miss Steele, it appears that she now has company.

 _Who in the_ _ **fuck**_ _is this?_

There's a smug-looking asshole now sitting in the once-vacant seat next to Miss Steele. He appears to be chatting it up as if he knows her. Seconds later, he waves across the table at Miss Burns. She smiles and waves back at him.

The two girls obviously met him during their _all-nighter_ at the karaoke bar on Tuesday. _  
Still – why is this fuckboy sitting here at our table?_

I am less than pleased.

Miss Steele looks in my direction and catches me studying her and her _visitor_.  
She pales.

 _Tell him to leave, Anastasia.  
_ I secretly hope that she can read my thoughts and tells this fucker to get lost. Instead, she turns away from me and beams brightly at her company.

 _What. In. The. Hell._

Soon, he leans in to her and whispers something. She nods in response.  
 _She'd better tell him to get lost_ _ **now**_ _, or I will._

To my surprise, the douchebag turns and looks at me.

"Mr. Grey – Sir, I greatly enjoyed your speech on Tuesday," he says to me in a thick Eastern European accent.

So, the asshole is more than likely Russian. _I know his type._  
If he's here trying to prime Miss Steele for a ' _good time'_ tonight, he's sadly mistaken.

"Thanks," I respond coolly.  
As dinner is served, I don't take my eyes off of Miss Steele and the _Russian Rectum_.  
My appetite does not cooperate. I take another swig of many from my wine glass.

"Christian… _stop_ ," Ros whispers over to me, looking very displeased  
"Stop _what_?" I murmur with a frown.  
"You're jealous of that nice young man chatting it up with Ana, aren't you?" she accuses.

"He's intruding. This is a _team_ table," I respond, ignoring her statement.  
"This is a _conference_ , Christian. People can sit wherever they like," counters Ros.  
"He's _not_ welcomed here," I fume. Ros winces. I turn to glare at Miss Steele and the party crasher.

"Christian…I've _never_ seen you behave like this," breathes Ros in disbelief. My eyes continue to burn through the forehead of _that punk_.

"Your rendition of _Party in the USA_ Tuesday night was absolutely phenomenal," Miss Steele praises the stranger out loud. Miss Burns is now in a fit of giggles, letting me know that Miss Steele isn't completely telling the truth.

 _Why is she continuing to entertain this leach?  
Tell him to leave! _

"That was fun. We should go again. Next time, _you_ will sing," her purrs to Miss Steele.

 _You son of a bitch!  
_ My blood begins to boil.

Miss Steele's eyes land on me, but my anger continues to radiate. She winces.  
 _You see that I'm mad, Miss Steele.  
Now tell your little friend to get the fuck out! _

"I'll unfortunately have to take a rain check on that," she sasses back.  
"You're no fun, Ana," he flirts.

 _He fucking knows her familiar name?!  
_ I am now beyond mad.  
I quickly try to douse the internal flames with yet another glug of wine.  
I can't recall ever drinking this much at a company function.

As I lower down my glass, I decide to keep my glare on the Russian Rectum.  
If Miss Steele can't catch the hint, perhaps he will.

"The wine's been decent here. Mr. Grey, I see you're an aficionado. What do you think about champagne – specifically Dom Perignon?" the ass wipe says to me.

Apparently he thinks that this irate look on my face is an invitation for some fucking small talk. I have surpassed _peeved_.

"I use that shit to wash my cars," I say matter-of-factly. I can hear gasps all around the table as I take yet another drink of wine. I catch him leaning in once more to whisper something else to Miss Steele. She smiles and responds back.

 _What in the fuck are they saying?! Is it about me?!_  
I've had enough of this.

"Ana, I plan on losing some money on blackjack shortly. Would you care to watch?" he asks out loud.

 _What in the fuck?!  
_ Okay, this has gone long enough.  
Time to finally exert my authority in this bitch.

"Miss Steele, this is a company group event. You will remain with the group," I order loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. I can feel the warmth of Ros' eyes beaming through the side of my neck. I turn to look at her and she is suppressing an amused smirk. It does nothing to quench my anger.

I suddenly hear a chair scrape against the floor.  
Oh no – it's the asshole scooting closer, closing in the gap between he and Miss Steele.

Fuck this.

I catch Miss Steele shrugging her shoulders at him as I spring up from my chair and march over to the two of them. I abruptly pull Miss Steele up from her seat by her arm so quickly that that she doesn't realize what just happened.

"Miss Steele, can I have a word with you," I growl. Before she can respond, I pull her away from the table.

Outside of the banquet hall and in the thick of the casino, Miss Steele suddenly glues her feet to the ground and yanks her arm from my grasp. A look of indignation overtakes her.

"What were you doing hanging around riff raff during an official GEH business trip!" I snap.

"He's part of the conference! He was at the employee retention symposium on Tuesday, and then he ran into me and Katie again at the karaoke bar early Wednesday!" she snaps back.

"Well, his company is most certainly unwanted and I would urge you to let him know that the next time he tries to approach you!"  
" _Unwanted_ by _who_? By _you_?"  
"Quite frankly, yes!"  
"Well – I'm sorry, but I don't have any control over who decides to approach me at a conference to talk to me! Unlike you, I have manners!"

 _Whoa…she really went for the jugular.  
_ She doesn't give a fuck that I could fire her marvelous ass at the drop of a hat.  
 _Maybe she wants me to fire her.  
_ I won't even give her the satisfaction.

"When someone's being a pain in the ass, I let them know! Maybe you can learn a thing or two from this ' _special asshole'_ ," I say more calmly towards the end of my statement.  
My words shut her up and cause her to flush.

 _That's right, baby. You thought I'd forget about that…didn't you?  
Fat chance. _

"Please don't remind me about that," she says shyly.  
There she is – that sweet, innocent shy girl.  
The same girl that wore those bunny pj pants yesterday morning.

"You had no idea who you were talking to in that elevator, did you?" I tease.  
"Well, I was only just relaying what I'd heard employees say concerning the top three floors. And if you read my report, it proves that the perception was true as a whole."  
"Yeah, it sure did. I really hope to change that."

"By the way, I meant to tell you how much I enjoyed your speech Tuesday night," she complements. I am taken by surprise.  
"Thank you," I smile at her. She flushes once more.

Why is it that she keeps blushing in my presence?

"So, I take it that's all you have to say to me since you've pulled me out of our dinner so abruptly," she sasses.  
"Pretty much," I say, pursing my lips.  
"Are we heading back?" she asks.

 _Are we?  
_ They are probably in the midst of a keynote address at this moment. Miss Steele and I would definitely cause a scene sauntering into the banquet hall together at this hour.

Suddenly, I get an idea.  
Miss Steele had the opportunity to experience _Sin City_ two nights ago _her way_.  
Would she care to see what it is that I like to do when I come here – besides work?  
 _Let's find out._

"Well, Bunny – I thought that you might be interested in watching someone win money as opposed to losing it," I challenge her, mocking the comment made earlier by the _Russian Rectum_.

"What's your game?" she asks.  
"Poker."

She's game.

….

It was a good poker night for me.  
Two hours after first entering the high stakes floor, Miss Steele accompanies me to the cashier window.

"1.2 million. How would you like that, Sir?" the cashier asks.  
"Just put it to my account," I respond.

The woman walks away to take care of it. I turn over to my side and catch Miss Steele with eyes and mouth wide open in complete shock. She's obviously taken aback by my winnings.

 _I've done better. This is high stakes poker after all._

"It's nothing," I tell her.  
"Maybe to you it isn't!" she says, baffled.  
I can't help but laugh at her extreme reaction.

On our way out of the high stakes area of the casino, she suddenly stops walking. I halt and turn to look at her, confused.

"So, we were discussing the _Grey House Rumor Mill_ earlier. There are rumors about you being gay," she says out of nowhere.

 _What the hell!_

I wonder what possesses her to say this to me, and then I quickly remember that she had one too many Sea Breezes while I played poker.  
Obviously, the _liquid courage_ has kicked into high gear.  
Shock and irritation morphs into utter amusement.

"I honestly could care less what people think I am," I say plainly.  
She looks at me with squinting eyes and curls her lip.  
 _Is she going to let this go, or will she remain on topic?_

"Are you?" she asks. I narrow my eyes at her.

She's way too curious tonight.  
And _bold_.  
It _must_ be the alcohol.

And suddenly, I become as bold and daring as she is.

"No," I respond.  
I place my hand on her lower back and I pull her in to me. I lower my lips to her ear and whisper.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

I shift my head and gaze into her eyes.  
I can hear the breath catch in her throat. Her body slightly quivers in my grasp.

Yeah baby…I could do so many mind-blowing things to your body that you can't even imagine. I am _all man_.

Perhaps I should take her to my suite for a _live demonstration_.  
She'd immediately get the picture.

Her mouth starts to move, but no words come out. Suddenly, my sense of reasoning crashes in.

 _Fuck! What am I doing?!_  
I quickly release her, and a look of absolute disappointment falls on her sweet face.

 _Damn it!_  
It's apparent that she was hoping that I _had my way with her_.  
Shit – why am I so weak when I'm around her!  
I need to say something to her.

"Miss Steele – Ana…there's so much that you don't know about me."  
She doesn't want to get mixed up with me right now. I'd disappoint her.  
I don't want to do that…especially not to her.

Her countenance falls even further at my words.  
I just keep digging this fucking hole even deeper. I can't leave her like this.  
We need to talk.

"Come," I say. I take her by the hand and guide her to an area of the casino with less traffic. I urge her to take a seat at one of the many slot machines, and I sit right beside her.

"Look, I've never been in a – _traditional relationship_ before," I reveal. She gives me a perplexed gaze.

I don't know how else to explain this to her.  
 _Perhaps she'd be better off with someone like the doucheberg.  
_ My stomach twists at the thought. I don't even want to imagine that scenario.

"So…that kid in your group – what's his name? _Lewis_?" I ask. Again, I can't hide my disdain for the asshole.

"Yes, Gunther Lewis."  
"He likes you, doesn't he?"  
"Well…apparently he does."

You've got to be fucking kidding me!

" _What?!_ " I say, unable to mask my anger. She gapes at me.  
"Why are you upset? I told him ' _no_ '," she responds.  
"Because that's highly unprofessional and bordering on sexual harassment!" I snap.

"Gunther was a complete gentleman about it, Mr. Grey. And once I told him where I stood, he immediately backed off. He has never forced himself on me," she explains.

He'd better be glad he didn't or I'd make him wished he hadn't.  
I still don't want her working anywhere near that dickhead.

"Well – he'd better not or he'll be out on his ass before he can even swallow!" I promise. From the confused the expression plastered on her face, I've obviously thrown her for a loop.

"Why do you act as though you like me one second, but then you don't want anything to do with me in the next?" she says, dismayed.

Her words are like a slap to the face.  
 _I guess I am sending her mixed signals.  
_ I need to be honest with her.

I reach out my hand towards her and then glide it across her cheek. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch.

 _Whoa…she_ _ **wants**_ _me to touch her._

"Ana, you're a good, sweet girl that truly deserves more than what I can give you," I say.

I can't believe the words come out of my mouth – but they are the honest to goodness truth. Her eyes open and they are filled with uncertainty.

"Look – I'm still working some things out. I have a really dark past that I don't care to elaborate on," I say, point blank.  
" _Okay,_ " she says…and nothing else.

 _So…that's it.  
_ She stands to her feet and looks at her watch.  
 _She wants to go.  
_ Shit.

"I'll walk you to your floor," I offer, standing with her.

At the bank of elevators, one set of doors open and the two of us enter together.  
I can tell by the look on her face that she wants to be anyplace but here… _with me_.

I select our floors on the panel, and the doors close. I brace myself for the seemingly long ride up.

 _Oh shit.  
_ That electric charge returns.  
It's palpable…unavoidable.

Fuck!

I turn to catch Miss Steele looking straight ahead. Suddenly, her top row of teeth catches her bottom lip.

I lose my natural mind.

I grab her arm and yank her into me. My hands find their way to her soft, chestnut hair. Her body deeply rises and falls while in my possession. My eyes lock in with hers as we are both feeling the same otherworldly charge coursing wildly through our veins.

I have this strong desire to hold her back once we reach the 36th floor and carry her to my room.

 _I want her –  
Desperately. _

Her mouth opens, and her lips are inviting me in.  
My eyes clinch shut.

 _What in the hell are you doing, Grey?!  
You can't do this!  
_I can't lead her down this road. Especially after I _just_ told her that I had a dark past that I'm still trying to sort out.

I whisper in her ear.

"What are you doing to me?"  
"I don't know."

Her arms wrap around me. Suddenly, I feel the palms of her hands touch my back.  
Instinctively, I pull away from her.

 _Don't touch me!_

Shit!  
 _I…I can't do this.  
_ I thought I could…but I can't.  
A dark shadow overcomes me and my heart is pounding out of my chest.  
A look of sheer horror takes over her countenance.

"Ana, _no_ …I can't," I say, gasping for air.  
I hear the ding of the elevator. The moment the doors open, she immediately dashes out.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey," she calls back without looking at me.  
She presses onward and the doors close once more.

….

 _Friday, August 5, 2011_

Sleep evades me for another night.

I've been in bed staring at the ceiling in the dark for hours.  
I can't get that look of rejection on Miss Steele's face out of my head.  
 _Should I go to her room?_

Yes, I am _very_ attracted to her.  
Her gorgeous figure.  
Her beautiful face.  
Her charm.  
Her brilliance.

But I know that her being with me in my present state would be _bad news_. I can't subject her to my warped mind, which is a product of my fucked up past.  
She deserves much better than that.

I reflect back to my reaction when she told me about Lewis hitting on her.  
My anger flares up all over again.

How can I feel such a dichotomy of emotions over _one girl_?  
I can't figure this shit out for the life of me.  
It's torturous.

A voice of reason echoes within.  
 _Grey, you did the right thing.  
She works for you.  
You can't blur the lines. _

I need to just get over my jealously and let Miss Steele move on.  
There can't be anything between us other than work. I can't muddy the waters.

 _She's going to quit._

The very thought is sobering.  
 _Maybe the damage has already been done.  
_ Shit!

Unfortunately, there's no piano in my suite to play myself asleep. Instead, I spring out of bed and decide to drown myself in work over at the desk where my MacBook currently resides.

I need to put these thoughts about Miss Steele aside until daybreak, or I will never fall asleep.

….

Hours later, my team and I are shuttled to the airport where we board the GEH jet.  
Miss Steele barely acknowledges my existence the entire flight.

 _I can't blame her if she hates me.  
_ I try and act as though nothing happened. It's bad enough that Ros tried to grill me earlier concerning the whereabouts of Miss Steele and I last night.

Shortly after we land, I stand in the aisle of the jet.

"I'd like to thank everyone for attending this week. Once we deplane, please feel free to begin your weekend early and head right home," I announce.

"Christian – I need to head to the office and take care of a few things," Ros says.  
"Sure, I'll be heading there shortly, myself" I tell her.  
"See you there," she replies as she and Richards head out.

As Miss Burns approaches me to voice her appreciation for the trip, Miss Steele breezes by without a second look and exits the plane.

Something within wants to call out to her and tell her to _wait_ , but my sense of reason prohibits me from doing so.

 _You already fucked this up, Grey.  
Don't make things worse than what they already are. _

….

 _Monday, August 8, 2011_

I haven't seen or heard from her since she walked off of my plane on Friday.

I've ignored every urge to call, text, or send her an email.  
I'd already explained to her how she and I couldn't possibly be anything outside of work. Any further explanation would be the equivalent to twisting a knife in a wound.

Still…I don't like how things ended between us at the hotel. I feel the need to sincerely apologize to her for my inappropriate behavior.

The radiating look in her eyes on that elevator remains etched in my memory.  
She wants a boyfriend. _  
I can't do the boyfriend thing.  
I don't know how._

However, I know for a fact that Lewis isn't the right choice for her either.  
Well…I really can't think of anyone who's _right_ for her.  
She's… _perfect_.

She'll find someone and move on.  
I will probably end up going back to what I know.  
I need boundaries, and functioning outside of a contract doesn't protect me.

When Miss Steele touched me on that elevator in Vegas, I completely freaked out. I knew from that moment on that I could not go on with the experiment that I told Flynn that I'd try out.

She'll never understand the terror that I feel when someone infiltrates my boundaries. It's like free falling for miles without a parachute.  
It's utterly the scariest feeling in the world.

In spite of recent events, I managed to stay on task over the weekend. I accomplished a lot work and even bugged Barney, Taylor, and a few others along the way.

Today, I'll be tied up in a slew of meetings, including a powwow with two of my attorneys to discuss a few legal matters. When you are wealthy and in the public eye, people tend to always fuck with you. Thankfully, I have an excellent legal team backing me up.

Just before lunch, I return to my office after a condensed workout in the basement gym. Claude and I had to cut this one short due to the nature of my workload this afternoon. After I have a quick lunch at my desk, I'll meet with the lawyers, followed by a marathon of meetings with my executive team, including a meeting dealing with Miss Steele's report output.

I'm quite annoyed when I discover that Olivia brought me a chicken salad sandwich instead of a chicken sandwich with mayo as I instructed. Before I have the chance to call Andrea to bitch about it, my mouse launches the CCTV program.

I have no clue why I have this sudden urge to check things out on the main floor. Maybe it's because I'm so used to seeing email popup alerts around this time telling me that Miss Steele has left the building for lunch.

My first view is that of the main reception counter where a strange blond-haired male signs the guest log.  
 _He looks familiar.  
_ I enlarge the view.

 _It looks like that Kavanagh kid – Miss Steele's new roommate.  
_ I study him further.  
 _Why is he here?_

Holding a bag, he turns from the counter and takes a seat in the lobby. He then grabs his phone and appears to be texting someone.  
He's obviously contacting Steele.

My eyes don't leave the screen. I blindly grab the nearby sandwich and start eating it. Not long afterwards, I see Kavanagh stand to his feet with a grin and walk forward. I expand my view and follow him.

I now see Miss Steele separate from her two regular lunch-mates, Miss Stevens and _the doucheberg_.

I can't believe she's still hanging around Lewis after that asshole made a pass at her. Doesn't she know how persistent men can be?

Miss Steele and Kavanagh meet in the middle. After he hands her the bag, he kisses her on the cheek.

 _What. In. The. Fuck._  
I am beside myself.

Kavanagh turns and leaves the building, while Miss Steele and her lunch-mates head back up the elevator.

I am still fuming.  
 _They_ _ **are**_ _fucking!_

I close my eyes, pained.  
Maybe he's _her_ distraction…from _me_.  
And I feel let down for the fact that I don't have a distraction from her.

 _Nor do I desire to have one._

The nauseating feeling in my gut overwhelms me.  
I toss my sandwich in the trash and try to get my shit together.

 _I can't function like this._

….

Two of my attorneys sit opposite my desk.

"We didn't find any issues during our first pass with Genius Export. We'll keep pressing onward," comments one of the men.

"Good. Marco and I plan on meeting with Nicky Starr in the near future. We'll see if there's anything else that might jump up to bite us in the ass if we were to move forward with the acquisition," I respond.

"I just find it odd that her ex-husband mysteriously disappears from the board and there's no trace of a parachute of any sort," remarks the other lawyer. I give him a perplexed gaze.  
That _is_ odd.

Before I can ask him to elaborate, my doors suddenly swing open, startling the three of us.

My eyes shift into focus to find a blank-faced Anastasia Steele standing in my doorway. She walks in.

 _What is she doing here?  
_ She obviously stormed in here past Andrea.

"Miss Steele," I start. However, the cold expression on her face chills me to the bone.

She appears to be quite upset.  
I idly wonder if she's here to resign. Although, I can't recall what it is that I may have done today that would cause her to barge into my office in this way.

If she did come here to quit, why didn't she do so Friday morning? Why hasn't she scheduled a meeting with me through Andrea? Why contact me instead of her direct supervisor.

This isn't good – whatever it is.

"Gentlemen – let's pick this up later. I'll be in touch," I say to the two men. They quickly catch the hint and exit the room.

The doors close. Miss Steele walks further into my office. I stand and come around my desk. We soon stop in our tracks like two duelers in the _Wild West_.  
I maintain a straight face.

I must keep my composure.  
I must exude the utmost confidence.  
She's here to list her demands, and I need to beat her to the punch.  
I'm the one in charge here – _not her_.

"I don't appreciate the rude interruption. However, since you are here, I have something to say to you.

"The support manager job is still on the table. I highly recommend that you take it. You will make enough money to move out of that overcrowded apartment of yours," I tell her.

There. I said it.

She flinches.  
We stand in momentary silence.  
 _Now what, Miss Steele. You've heard my side.  
What's your story?_

" _Why?_ " she murmurs.  
The single, simple word struggles out of her. I flinch.  
 _'Why'? What does she mean…'Why'?_

Let me help her out.

"Why take the job? Well it's quite obvious, really. Why _wouldn't you_?" I say, point blank. She appears to still be in the dark.

"Why did you pull me from the newsletter?" she asks.

Oh. _That_.  
I close my eyes.

* * *

 _One Month Earlier_

"So, we're going to introduce the new pool car program in the July newsletter," Todd informs me while we meet in my office.  
"Excellent," I reply.

Todd proceeds to remove several sheets of paper from a manila folder. He then stands and slides them across my desk.

"This is the final draft. The newsletter will go out first thing tomorrow. Here's a preview," he prefaces.

I tug the document my way and glance over it.  
"Looks good," I murmur.  
"Thanks Sir."

By happenstance, I flip through the remainder of the draft.

"The pool program is _just_ on that previous page," Todd says.  
I nod, but flip through the other pages anyhow.  
Suddenly, something captures my eye and I still.

It's a stunning photograph of Miss Steele.  
 _That captivating smile.  
_ The photo was apparently taken in the conference room on the 18th floor. She's being featured in the _Who's Who_ employee profile this month.  
I read it.

The article mentions her being brand new to the NGP and states that she's currently working on the _Employee Satisfaction Index_ project for the office of the CEO. It also acknowledges her love for literature, among other things.  
 _This seems way too personal._

Another thought enters my mind.  
 _If I were just any single male employee reading the newsletter and I see this picture of an attractive young woman along with this nice little write-up, I'd want to get to know her better._

I suddenly envision a throng of single men lined up at Miss Steele's cubical on the 8th floor.

Nope.

"This employee spotlight on Anastasia Steele – _pull it_. Spotlight someone else in her place," I say to Todd. He winces at me.  
"Sir…do you have an issue with this write-up…or this particular employee?" he says, concerned.

"Miss Steele is _not_ to be featured in the newsletter, _period_. Please select someone else," I say more sternly.

I don't owe anyone a fucking explanation.  
What I say _goes_.

"Sir… _yes_ …absolutely," says Emry, overly apologetic.

* * *

 _The Present_

"Why did you pull me from the newsletter?"

I don't owe her or anyone an explanation.  
It was solely my call.

So instead of answering her question, I confront her with a gripe of my own.

"Who was the _unauthorized guest_ you met in the main lobby a short time ago?" I volley, frowning at her. She huffs in exasperation.

"Mr. Grey, if I can't get a straight answer from you, I am prepared to give you my immediate resignation."

The pin drops in my head and slowly rattles.  
 _I knew it. She's leaving.  
What in the hell does she want from me? _

"Ana – what's wrong?" I say, holding my hands up…letting her know that _'I come in peace'_.

I decide to close the large chasm between us – but as I step forward, she steps back.  
 _Oh no._

I need to get her to talk. She's being irrational and inconsolable right now.  
She's out for blood. I've never seen her this way.

"What is it that you think I did?" I ask her.  
And just when I think things couldn't get any worse…they absolutely do.

"I am going to give you one last opportunity to explain yourself," she says in a low, ominous tone.

The alarm bells within begin to sound off.  
This is truly unchartered territory.  
 _No one speaks to me this way.  
No one issues __**me**_ _an ultimatum._

Fear and defensiveness transition into something else entirely.

"I don't owe you an explanation," I growl.  
Instantaneously…before I can even take in my next breath, she turns on her heel and marches towards the door.

 _This is it. She's leaving.  
She's leaving for good. _

"Ana!" I call out in desperation.

My natural instinct suddenly kicks in.  
 _I don't want her to leave._

I spring forward and I catch her before she is able to turn the doorknob.  
I spin her around and throw her against the door. I close in on her, pinning my body against hers.  
She can't move.

I am breathing heavily. My eyes arrest hers.  
She is utterly stunned.  
I clasp both of her wrists above her head.

 _Fuck it._

Without thinking, I attack her mouth with mine.

Her lips are oh so soft and lovely.  
My kiss increases in intensity. Soon, my tongue finds its way inside of her mouth. She invites me in and her tongue eagerly greets mine.

We're kissing hard.  
Our baited breathes echo throughout the large room.  
The fire explodes in my belly.

 _Oh – the taste of her._

I instantly regret not kissing her sooner.  
She's even more than I'd ever imagined.  
 _So much more._

 _Is_ _ **this**_ _what you wanted from me all this time, baby?  
_ My cock grows more rigid in my suit pants.  
 _Fuck.  
_ I reflexively press my body into her even more, pushing her further against the door.

 _I don't ever want to stop kissing her._

Eventually, I pull away.  
We are both breathless. Our eyes connect and remain.  
In a move that surprises even me, I verbally pour out my wish to her.

"Ana, I _really_ want you to be my support manager. I believe that you will help me to make better decisions. You've already influenced some of them."

This plea is all that I have left in me.  
If she doesn't accept my offer now, I don't think that she ever will.

I continue to gaze into her pensive blue eyes.  
I feel a sense of yearning within my being.  
 _I need her to say 'yes'._

"Okay."

Silence.

Holy shit.  
 _Did I just hear that correctly?  
Is she going to take the job?_

I smile in sheer relief and she flashes me a shy grin of her own.  
 _She_ _ **did**_ _accept._

In awe of this woman, I close in and kiss her once more.  
Her tongue doesn't hesitate this go-round.  
She's more than willing.

 _Damn._

Reluctantly, I slowly pull away from her.  
The two of us are now smiling at one another like fools.

This woman makes me do the craziest things.  
I don't recognize myself when I'm around her.

"Do you have the paperwork?" she asks breathily.

 _Oh…don't I wish I'd brought it with me.  
_ I shake off the wayward thought.

Grey, calm the fuck down.  
She's about to be your support manager.  
It was just a kiss.  
It can never go beyond that.

"No, Miss Newman has all of the documents. Please go down now and see her. I would like you to start tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" I ask.

I take several steps back in order to allow Miss Steele the space to remove herself from my door.

 _That kiss was quite intense.  
Whoa. _

"What about Brad and the rotation?" she asks.  
"You're immediately out of the program. We'll rotate someone else from the NGP into your spot. I'll give Brad a call while you are handling your affairs with Miss Newman," I say to her.

"Okay."  
"You can call me anytime if you have any questions. You will be one of only a handful of individuals in the entire company with 24/7 access to me."

She nods and then announces that she is heading down now to see Miss Newman.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she beams.  
"First thing," I reply.  
"Yes," she acknowledges.

I want to pull her back in and kiss her once more, but I let her proceed out of my office.

At my desk, I call Andrea.

"Sir?"  
"Get me Brad Smith on the line," I say, upbeat.  
" _S…sure_ ," she stutters.

She's obviously taken by surprise by my out of character tone after Miss Steele barged in here a short time ago.

While on the phone with Smith, I launch open a blank email and begin pounding out a quick personnel announcement to shoot over to Andrea for immediate global distribution.

After hanging up with Smith and sending Andrea the email, I call Ros.

"Christian," she greets.  
"Hey. Just wanted to give you the head's up on a personnel announcement that will be going out shortly," I say cheerfully.

"Who's it about?"  
"Miss Steele. She's accepted the role as my support manager. Oh – and by the way, take your time on that one hundred bucks that you owe me," I goad.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. She actually took the job? How did you convince her? That _poor_ , poor girl. She hasn't the slightest clue what she just signed up for," Ros says with pity.

I frown harshly at her remark.  
Maybe Ros should be feeling sorry for _me_ instead.

I believe that I may have finally met my match with Miss Steele.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Christian bombards Dr. Flynn and then tracks Ana while she's on a night out with friends._**

 ** _Please keep that feedback coming! I still have one chapter remaining in order to wrap up B &P. I hope to have that done by the end of the week. _**

**_Thanks everyone! – ST2_**


	10. Chapter 10 - You Are The Girl

**Chapter 10 – You Are The Girl**

 _Tuesday, August 9, 2011_

I'm standing here…staring mindlessly through the picture window.

Donning my damp sweats, I watch as the sun continues to illuminate the Seattle skyline. In spite of the present state, one can easily tell that nightfall isn't far behind.

Today was Miss Steele's first full day as my support manager.

I'm not exactly sure how long I can continue to pull this off. Just when I thought that things would get easier the moment that she finally said ' _yes_ ' to accepting the job offer, I'm even _more_ conflicted.

Adding to the struggle, she and I had breakfast, lunch, and an early dinner together today – in addition to the several meetings sprinkled in between.

Now that she's finally out of my sight – ironically, I can't shake off the thought of her.

 _Her beauty is indescribable.  
_ I couldn't take my eyes off of that tight black skirt wrapped around her fine ass.

 _And her hunger for knowledge…  
_ There's nothing sexier than an attractive, smart, humble, and ambitious brunette.  
Even the most random tidbits about her occupy my thoughts.

 _That's right…she prefers Twinings English Breakfast tea with the bag out.  
I must remember that._

"Christian," Dr. Flynn's calm voice calls out, pulling me back to the here and now.  
I take in a deep, calculated breath. However, I don't break my gaze from the window.

"I kissed her yesterday," I casually confess out of nowhere.

I hear John take in a deep breath of his own.  
"I see," he responds, introspective.

"She works directly for me now. She's my new support manager. I'm in the process of training her."

"So…you're spending a lot more time with her."

I nod.

"So… _what now_?" he asks.

I close my eyes, conflicted.

That is the question of the hour.  
 _So what_ _ **now**_ _?_

" _I_ …I don't know," I murmur, quite certain about my uncertainty.  
"Did you kiss her _today_?" he asks.

"No," I answer way too quickly.  
Slowly, I turn around and face Flynn who sits in the usual spot in his office.

"So…you've decided not to pursue a relationship with Anastasia outside of work now that she works directly for you?" he asks, highly anticipating my verbal confirmation.

"It's either _business_ or _pleasure_. It can't be both," I conclude.  
"And I take it that you find her more valuable to you as an employee more than anything else?" John challenges.

"She's an extremely bright mind. I _need_ that on my team," I say adamantly.

"Even if it means completely closing the door on trying something other than what you're used to? Kissing her didn't change your mind? Not even a _little bit_?"

 _What is he getting at?_

I huff in exasperation.  
I absolutely hate it when John does this shit.

"I kissed her because she was going to quit yesterday. I didn't know what else to do," I say with a tight face. Suddenly, Flynn perks up.

"So…kissing her is what changed her mind about leaving the company. What did kissing her do for _you_?"

"She stayed. That's what it _did_ for _me_."  
"And that's all you wanted out of the ordeal? You simply wanted her to remain at your company?"

"Of course," I say with a scoff.  
 _Again – what in the hell are you getting at, John?_

"You don't have any other feelings for her? _None_ whatsoever?"

"John…it doesn't matter how I feel. It's a matter of _right_ and _wrong_. _I_ am the CEO of the company. _She_ is my support manager. I don't want to blur the lines."

"Well, Christian – that's understandable. However…what about how _she_ feels? Perhaps she accepted the job under the notion that the two of you would become something _more_. What if she doesn't get what she signed up for? Would another kiss keep her from walking out of that door once and for all?"

I drop my head and run both hands through my hair out of frustration.

"John…it was a big mistake. I should have reasoned with her – but instead… _I panicked_. I reacted aimlessly. I didn't know what else to do in that moment. She was going to quit right then and there."

"Understood. But you owe it to Anastasia to make things crystal clear for her. She needs to know where the two of you stand…that the two of you will never be anything else outside of _boss_ and _employee._ "

His words send a shudder down my spine. And for some reason, I can image the negative effect that this sort of declaration could have on her.

 _Hell…I really can't think about this shit right now._

….

 _Wednesday, August 10, 2011_

I sit on the other side of my desk Wednesday morning with my coffee and croissant…awaiting Miss Steele.

I glance down at the Cartier on my wrist.  
 _She's cutting it quite close._

One thing that she should have picked up over these past two months of working with me is that I'm a stickler for time.

If you're _just in time_ , you are _late_ in my eyes.  
 _Not a good look, Miss Steele._

Before I grow even more anxious, my office doors both swing open.  
In walks Miss Steele.

She's a beautiful sight to behold wearing a lovely fuchsia wrap dress.

 _I quite like her in fuchsia.  
I actually like her in many colors._

Before my smile has a chance to form, I see someone following in behind her.

It's the male roommate…Kavanagh. He's wearing a suit.

 _What. In. The. Hell._

I quickly spring to my feet. I glare harshly at her first…then at him. She opens up her mouth before I can open mine.

"Mr. Grey…I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Ethan Kavanagh. Ethan needs a job and I was wondering if…"

I hold up my hand, halting her mid-sentence.

I am utterly floored.

 _The fucking nerve of this girl!  
_ Her words eventually compute in my head. Suddenly, the anger lingering in my belly morphs into anxiety.

 _Boyfriend?!_

"I can't believe that you are doing this _now_. It's awfully unprofessional of you, Miss Steele. I just hired you on as my support manager…yet you already feel entitled to bring in just _any ol' bum_ off the street. If you think he's working here…you are sadly mistaken," I snarl.

She flashes me a look of indignation.

"Mr. Grey…Ethan isn't just ' _anyone off the street'_. I love him and I want him to work here with me," she says stoned-faced. In that moment, she takes Kavanagh by the hand and he grips hers tightly in return.

 _In love?!  
The fuck?! _

I can feel the blood boiling in my veins.

"Miss Steele…you have a decision to make. It's either going to be _him_ or _this company_. _You_ decide," I say, throwing down the gauntlet.

Her eyes grow round and wide in complete shock.

"Are you telling me that I have to choose between this company and Ethan?" she gasps.

The response pours out of me without even thinking.

"Yes…that's exactly what I'm saying. This opportunity can fulfill your wildest dreams, Miss Steele. You'll make millions here. What can that unemployed beach bum do for you?" I challenge harshly.

She releases Kavanagh's hand and stands there in stunned silence. He looks down at her in sheer terror.

 _Yeah, motherfucker.  
Now __**go**_ _._

Only moments go by…but it seems like an eternity.  
I decide to grab the reins and take charge since she is too slow to react.

"Mr. Kavanagh…Miss Steele and I have work to get to. I'll call someone to escort you out," I say firmly as I reach down besides my breakfast for my BlackBerry.

"Mr. Grey, I no longer work here. If I must choose…then I choose Ethan," she finally speaks out, saying so without as much batting an eye.

 ** _What?!_**

" _Wha_ …what do you mean?" I stutter after quickly turning my head to her.  
"Goodbye, Mr. Grey," she says sorrowfully as she reclaims Kavanagh's hand.

The _Spicoli character_ dressed in a suit looks smugly at me in victory just before Miss Steele tugs him away towards the exit. My heart falls out of my chest.

" _Ana!_ " I cry out.

"Goodbye!" she snaps as she tugs open one of the double doors.

….

I jerk awake.

I'm doused in cold sweat.

 _The fuck?!  
It was all a dream. _

I look over at my alarm clock on the bedside table.  
I've awakened just over an hour ahead of it.  
I quickly spring forward out of bed.

 _I need to run._

Fifteen minutes later, I'm jogging along the damp streets of Seattle. The sunrise has yet to make an appearance. Only the streetlights expose my path.

I told Flynn last night that there could never be anything between Miss Steele and me. And yet, the pain that I felt in that lousy dream seemed quite real.

 _She was 'in love' with him.  
So much so, that she was willing to walk away from her job._

My stomach feels as if it's ready to heave just from the thought.

Hell…even if I decided to _pursue her_ outside of work, I'm not nearly ready to take that step. I still don't know the first thing about being ' _normal'_.

Once she gets to know who I _really_ am, she would run screaming for the hills.  
No kiss would make her stay after she discovers what lies beneath my exterior.

 _But I don't want her to be with anyone else._

 _I need her to wait._

 _Wait for me._

 _Wait until I get my shit together._

It's in that moment that I decide to keep Anastasia Rose Steele close by my side.  
By any means necessary.

I will make her work hard. _Very_ hard.  
She will attend every single business trip with me and accompany me to every evening and weekend business function.

I won't give her the opportunity to fall in love with Kavanagh…or with any other man for that matter. I will place her in a _holding pattern_ until I'm good and ready to claim her.

She _is_ mine.  
She just doesn't know it yet.

….

She yawns with exhaustion as she picks up the phone.

In contrast to the fatigued voice on the other end of my BlackBerry, I sit erect and fully alert – dressed in a suit at my breakfast bar with _The Times_ in my line of sight, and a cup of coffee in my free hand.

"Miss Steele. Rise and shine," I taunt.

" _Wha_ – what time is it?"

The sound of her gravely, sexy voice quickens a certain part of my anatomy.  
Shit – how I wish to be a fly on her wall right this moment.

 _Does she sleep in a satin nightie?  
Perhaps she sleeps in a cami and panties.  
Or does she sleep naked? _

I quickly shake away my wayward thoughts, yet my dick doesn't get the memo.  
 _Snap out of it, Grey!_

"It's a quarter 'til six. We have a seven o'clock breakfast meeting in the boardroom with the executive team, remember?" I remind her. She sighs with exasperation.

"Alright, I'm up," she murmurs.

I smile knowing good and well that this is _not_ the case.

"I'll pick you up at your place in a half hour. We'll have our daily briefing on the way," I say.

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, I am in the back of my SUV, and Miss Steele surfaces from her apartment.

Damn.

And as she makes her way to the car, I can't help but imagine my hands peeling off that thin rain jacket of hers before traveling up that light blue dress.

 _Fuck, she's hot._

Grey – pull yourself together.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. We have a very busy day ahead of us," I greet as she takes her seat next to me. Before she can respond, I jump right into business.

As I talk, she appears to be distant. I immediately recall the dream that I had early this morning.

 _Shit…this can't be happening.  
Why does she look so disengaged?  
Is she having second thoughts about this new job? _

I must reassure her.

When we arrive at Grey House, Taylor takes Miss Steele's backpack before she and I head inside.

"Miss Steele, are you okay?" I ask as we walk side by side.

"I'm fine."

I don't believe her.  
She's… _somewhere else_.

The blonde receptionist greets the two of us as we breeze by her area, but I'm way too focused on Miss Steele and her aloofness to reciprocate.

As we wait at the bank of elevators, I look down at her. She's staring dead ahead, blankly…at absolutely _nothing_. All I see reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes is _doubt_ and _uncertainty_.

One of the elevators opens its doors and I usher her inside ahead of me. I stand right beside her, closest to the panel of buttons. As the doors hesitate to shut I do the same – hesitating to select the top floor. Instead, I stare down at her as her overcast mood continues.

 _I really do miss her smile.  
Am I the cause of its absence? _

She looks up and catches me in the act of studying her. I give her a stern look – hoping that it's enough to push her into telling me what is _really_ going on with her.  
Instead, she gives me a puzzled gaze.

As soon as the doors close, I get a sudden impulse.  
I swipe my hand across the panel, lighting up every single goddamn button corresponding to a floor.

The moment she gapes up at me, a smile slowly inches on my face. The elevator starts to move upward. Suddenly, she breaks her solemn mood and begins to stifle a giggle.

 _There's my girl._

As the elevator halts on each floor, her laughter grows.  
I can't help but to be caught up in her spell.

 _She's breathing life into me right now._

Once we arrive on the 6th floor and the doors open, we witness a male employee gaping with confusion at the two of us.

"Going up?" I calmly ask the gentleman. He adamantly declines the offer and indicates that he's going down instead.

When the doors close once more, Miss Steele is bellowing in laughter – gripping her stomach in pain. I finally lose my composure and howl right along with her.

Once we reach the 20th floor, both she and I are breathless. Andrea tries to mask a smile when she lays eyes on the two of us attempting to settle ourselves down.

 _I was only trying to cheer up Miss Steele, Andrea.  
There is nothing to see here. _

….

Just before lunch, Miss Steele is seated on the opposite side of my desk.

 _I don't know how long I can contain myself.  
It's difficult to keep my eyes off of her. _

She suddenly glances up from her BlackBerry and catches me looking at her.  
 _Shit._

"You'll be in Singapore next week?" she asks.

"Yes… _we_ will be in Singapore next week," I correct her.

"Why do I have to go? Don't you need me _here_?"

Her opposing frown startles me.

 _Why is she so uneager to travel with me?  
Is it because of what __**didn't**_ _happen in Vegas?  
Or is it because she's truly into her male roommate and doesn't want to leave him. _

My self-declaration from earlier returns to the surface.

 _Holding pattern._

"Nope. You are going with me," I say with finality.

Her countenance falls right before my very eyes.

 _Shit._

Should I tell her what my intentions are?  
If I don't, I just might risk losing her…once and for all.

"But…I don't have a passport," she murmurs as her eyes rise back up to meet mine.

 _What?_  
Why doesn't she have a passport?  
Doesn't every working adult have one?

"You don't have a passport?" I say, shocked.  
"No…I don't. I've never traveled outside of the 48 contiguous states," she says, borderline ashamed.

I am floored.

 _This woman hasn't even seen the world yet.  
She is so damned shiny and new. _

Suddenly, I get a burst of ' _something'_ …I don't know what else to call it.

 _I have an opportunity here.  
An opportunity to usher her to 'a first'._

Oh well…I guess she'll be getting her very _first_ taste of the world through me – starting with Singapore.

I immediately call Andrea on the intercom.

"Sir?"  
"Andrea – how quickly can we get Miss Steele a passport?"  
"The soonest is two weeks."

Hell. This won't do. And I'm not leaving here next week without her.

I ponder.  
 _The staff in Singapore can wait for me another couple of weeks, surely._

"If we push the Singapore meeting out a month, will Miss Steele be all set to go?" I inquire.

"Sir…unfortunately she wouldn't be admitted into Singapore. Her passport would need to be at least six months before they'd let her in."

"Shit," I quietly verbalize.  
I look over at Miss Steele who appears to be alarmed by my reaction.

I gaze into her unsure blue eyes. I am now lost.

 _Absolutely not.  
I'm not leaving the country.  
Not without her._

"See if Ros can go in my place. If not, see if you can arrange a video conference with the promise that we'll meet with the team in Singapore in person the beginning of next year," I say to Andrea.

Miss Steele winces at my orders. She's taken aback.

 _No baby…I'm not leaving you to your own devices.  
I'm not letting you out of my sight._

"Sure. Would you still like for me to put in for Ana's passport?" asks Andrea.  
"Yes, please. Thanks, Andrea."

"What's the big deal about this Singapore meeting?" Miss Steele asks immediately after I hang up from Andrea.

"It's our logistics and transport team over there. I meet with them in person once a year."

"Obviously you don't need me there. Why don't you just go?"

 _What?!  
_ Why is she so damn eager to rush me off?

Grey – you need to make it plain for her.  
Well, at least plain enough so that she understands that I have every intent to keep her at my side.

"I'm training you and I'm not letting you out of my sight until you are _well trained_."  
I feel the words as they exit my mouth. They might even carry a double meaning.

 _I can see that the cat has got her tongue._  
She's speechless.

Suddenly, I have this urge to stand to my feet, walk quickly around this desk, lay her body against the surface, and have my total way with her.

Damn – why does this woman have this crazy, insane way of making me lose all sense of self-control? I don't understand it.

I will _never_ understand.

….

 _Saturday, August 13, 2011_

"Christian?" his nurturing voice gently calls out from the other end of the phone.

I find myself indoors on a sunny Saturday afternoon.  
Laying down on my bedroom floor.  
Again.

I can't take this shit anymore.  
I'm falling apart.

"I don't know what I'm doing, John. I'm fucking losing my mind here. I…I can't shake her. I thought I could. _I just_ …"

I'm at a loss for words. I frantically run my free hand through my battered hair.

I woke up at two in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep.  
At around five, I went out for a run…which didn't do dick for me.  
It is now eight o'clock in the morning.

I'm still in my sweats.  
I have yet to shower.  
I'm numb.

Instead of being tortured by those bullshit reoccurring night terrors from my past, my nocturnal thoughts are now filled with dreaded dreams about Miss Steele.

Dreams about her quitting my company and running off with Kavanagh.

It's fucking annoying.

"Christian…you're obviously fighting something within. It's a battle that doesn't have to be. Just tell Anastasia how you feel," Flynn advises. I scoff at his dumb advice.

"Absolutely not. You know I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"You know why, John."

"You're afraid. You're afraid that she might leave once she learns of your past."

Flynn's words echo ominously through the phone.  
The sound chills me to the bone. I'm speechless.

"Christian – I'm sure that you are severely underestimating this young lady. I really wish I could meet Anastasia. Not to toot my own horn, but I have this uncanny ability of picking up on one's character within the first five minutes of meeting them," he says in a lighthearted tone.

Oh – hell no.  
I will _not_ be introducing Miss Steele to my shrink.  
She'll _really_ think I'm nuts.

"First thing's first, Christian. You work entirely too hard. Don't stay home alone today. Do something to distract yourself. The longer you're left to your own thoughts, the more you will continue to war with these thoughts," advises Flynn.

"John, I have a shit ton of work to do today," I scoff.  
I don't have time to fuck around.

"Christian, working will only keep her in your thoughts. Something will come up in your work and you'll suddenly have an action item for her. Then, it won't be long before you start to think about her all over again. If you refuse to tell her how you feel, then do yourself a favor. Please, Christian – enjoy your Saturday. Or at least _try_ to."

I don't know why I even fucking called him in the first place.  
He is _not_ helping me one bit.

….

 _Bullshit, Flynn._

So, I took my shrink's advice.  
It doesn't take long before I regret doing so.

" _Whoa_ …slow down, speedy!" my brother Elliot cries out.

The two of us hike a trail overlooking Tiger Mountain.  
Today, the normally brutal trail is a piece of cake due to my frequent bursts of pent-up energy.

"Hey Christian! Slow down, man!"  
"Catch up, Lelliot!"

"Dude…what's the rush?! Slow the hell down!"

Nope.  
I need to exhaust myself.  
I need to finally get some sleep tonight.  
I need to sleep without dreaming.

Sleep without dreaming about her.

 _I wonder what she's up to right now._

What the fuck, Grey?!

My feet pick up the pace.

"Fuck, Christian! Did you want to hike this alone?!" laments Elliot.

Perhaps I should have.

Three hours later, Elliot and I are relaxing, watching the Mariners lead over the Boston Red Sox in the TV room of my penthouse.

"Hernandez is pitching an awesome game. The Mares need to hold the Sox off for just a couple more innings," Elliot says before taking another swig of his beer.

"It's going to be tight. Both sides have gone run-less for quite some time. Something's bound to happen," I predict.

"Hopefully, it's in our favor," exhales Elliot.

I take a drink out of my beer can. It quenches my extreme thirst acquired from the treacherous hike from earlier.

"Bro…can I be honest with you?"

 _Oh no._

His words instantly put me on high alert.  
I reluctantly look over in his direction.

"Look…I know I've been… _promiscuous_ over the years. I think I'm finally ready to settle down. I'm tired of playing games. It's getting to be quite boring."

Well, I'll be an elderly woman taking a massive tumble down the steps of the Great Wall of China.

Elliot Grey's finally hanging up his man-whore hat.  
 _I need to see it to believe it._

Little does my big brother know, I am dealing with my own case of rehabilitating myself from _old habits_.

"Does she have a name?" I say with amusement.  
"Man…I haven't met her yet. So far, I've been meeting immature little girls. When I finally meet a _woman_ , I'll let you know," he says, exasperated.

I find it ironic that my brother claims that he is finally _ready_ , but hasn't found what he's looking for. Yet I have someone right in the palm in my hands and I am struggling to claim her.

She's _perfect_.  
But I'm not ready for her.

And I wouldn't dream of handing her off to Elliot.  
 _I want her for myself._

Suddenly, thoughts of Miss Steele return to the surface with a vengeance.

Shit!  
I can't shake this woman off for the life of me.  
I take another swig of beer. Sadly, it's the last bit of what's in the can.

"More beer?" Elliot offers as he stands up from the sofa. I nod.

Hours later after the Mariners barely escape with a victory on home field, Elliot is kicking my ass on the Xbox. I don't know why I continue to succumb to him and play video games each time he comes over here.  
I fucking suck at video games.

"You may have kicked my ass earlier on the trail, but I'm finally at home with this controller in my hand. You are now _my bitch_ , Grey."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself in order to feel good," I brush him off.  
"Man – give me this victory at least," he chuckles.

A phone rings, startling the two of us. It's Elliot's.  
He pauses the game.

"I gotta take this. It's Derrick. I don't know whether its work related," announces Elliot as he answers. I take the opportunity to grab my BlackBerry and step out of the TV room for a few moments and enter my study.

I check the time. It's just past nine.  
 _I wonder what she's doing right now._

What in the world is wrong with me?  
Why am I so eager to know what she's doing?

I focus my eyes on the phone in my hand.

 _Should I call her?  
Maybe I can give her some made up assignment only to hear her voice.  
Is she even at home?_

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks out of thin air.

 _She has a company vehicle._

Without thinking on it any further, I open up my MacBook and awaken it. Once connected to the highly-encrypted company network, I bring up the vehicle tracking tool. I identify Miss Steele's A3 and click the link which launches the locator tool.

I see her car parked in the Pike Place Market neighborhood.  
But wait…the vehicle's not parked at her apartment.

I can feel my blood pressure rising at the revelation.

 _Where is she?  
Who is she with?_

I zoom in to view the car's surroundings. Right away, I spot a small storefront bar.

 _A bar?!  
Are you kidding me, Steele? _

I hope she doesn't get the bright idea to drink and drive in a company-issued vehicle. Even though the car's not technically a ' _company car_ '.  
But she doesn't need to know that.

I stand up to my feet and quickly jot down the address into my phone. I then rush back into the TV room where I find Elliot just hanging up from his call. His expression drops once he sees me.

"Hey – what's your deal?"

"I gotta step out for a few. Feel free to stay if you'd like," I announce.

"Where the fuck are you going?"  
"Out. I've gotta handle some business."  
" _Work?_ At nine o'clock at night on a Saturday?"  
"Yes. GEH never sleeps."

"Bullshit, Christian. You look like you're about to kick someone's ass. Who is it and do you need my help?" he says, highly amused.

Just before I am set to decline his offer, I remember that Taylor has the day off.

 _What if there's more than one obstacle at the bar?  
Perhaps I could use the extra muscle if there's someone else there other than Ethan Kavanagh._

"Let's go," I say. I quickly catch Elliot's stunned expression as I turn on my heel to head out of the room.

….

I turn off the ignition to my R8.  
Miss Steele's A3 is still parked nearby.

"GEH business at a bar?" Elliot says, perplexed.

I exhale, uneager to tell him the real reason why I'm here.  
 _I need to tell him something. He's going to find out one way or another._

"My new support manager is here at this bar. I need to assure that there's no drinking and driving going on involving a company vehicle," I explain.

"Oh shit. You personally track your people?"  
"Yes."

Well, that's not entirely true.  
 _Just her._

"Damn man. That's deep. Do they have a history of drinking and driving?" Elliot inquirers.

"Not that I know of. And I want to ensure that a trend doesn't develop. Let's go," I respond, swinging open my door.

"Oh shit…this might not end well," I hear Elliot murmuring behind me.  
As he shuts the car door, I activate the remote security system.

Elliot's exactly right if I catch Miss Steele drunk and hugged up on that beach bum.  
 _Or with the doucheberg._

Fuck.  
I can feel my temperature rising as we walk across the small parking lot.

"How long has this guy been your support manager anyway?" Elliot asks.

"My support manager is a woman. Anastasia Steele. She just got the job this week."  
"Really?"

I can hear the intrigue in my brother's voice, but I ignore him.

I pull open the door of the rinky-dink bar. The small, seedy joint is packed with people.  
 _Where is she?_

I decide to just plow straight ahead. Elliot walks by my side.  
Beyond the bar, I notice a stunning brunette seated with several individuals.

 _It's her._

I see Miss Steele joined at a table with two other females – one short-haired brunette and one blonde, Ethan Kavanagh, and one other unidentified male.  
It's _not_ Lewis.

 _Thank God._

I assume that one of the two ladies are Katherine Kavanagh, Miss Steele's best friend and roommate.

 _Well, this doesn't appear to be a date night out since the girls at the table outnumber the guys._

Thankfully, Miss Steele appears to be coherent from a distance and not wasted.

"I see my support manager seated over there," I call out to Elliot.  
"Which one is she?" he asks, shouting over the booming music.

 _Wait a minute._

 _Music?_

 _Dance music?_  
Is this a club?

I turn my head over to the side and spot a small dance floor with a DJ on a platform towered over it.

I continue onward towards Miss Steele and company without saying another word. Suddenly, the short-haired brunette begins gaping at my brother and me. She then says something to the table. Soon, Miss Steele turns and looks in my direction.  
Her mouth drops upon seeing me.

 _Surprise, Miss Steele._

"Elliot…follow my lead and play along with whatever I say," I instruct, stifling a shit-eating grin.  
My brother appears to be amused by my words and expression, but he says nothing.

The blonde girl is now gaping at us and whispers something to Miss Steele.  
 _Yep, she must be Katherine Kavanagh.  
She obviously knows who I am. _

"Miss Steele," I greet slyly upon my arrival at the table.

I survey her in totality.  
She's wearing a purple top and _tight_ , tight jeans.

 _Damn, she looks good.  
_ _ **Real**_ _good._

"Mr. Grey. What brings you here among the common folk," she responds in that _smart-mouth way_ of hers.

Oh, Miss Steele.  
You want to play, huh?

"My brother here wanted to go out for drinks."

I don't bother to look over at Elliot after lying. I just hope that he plays along as I asked him to. And I'm not looking forward to hearing his fucking mouth afterwards. I know that he's going to give me shit on the ride home.

"Everyone, my boss – _Christian Grey_. Christian…this is my roommate Kate, her brother Ethan, her coworker Tiffany, and my good friend José," Miss Steele introduces.

 _Good friend?_  
My eyes now study the Hispanic kid seated at the table.

 _How much of a 'good friend' is he?  
_ The internal alarm bells immediately go off.  
I don't get a good feeling about this _'good friend'_.

What is _José's_ last name anyway?  
I need to find out who he is.

He then flashes me a look that instantly lets me know that he is absolutely threatened by my presence.

 _Oh yeah, motherfucker. I know your game.  
Get ready to lose big time. _

"And who is this?" the female Kavanagh says, gushing over Elliot.

 _Oh no._

I observed Miss Steele's best friend's permanent _bitch face_ from afar on the way over here, which suddenly turns the moment she lays eyes on ' _Señor Hit It and Quit It'_.

I turn over to Elliot who appears to be equally as fixed on Katherine as she is on him.

 _Really, Elliot?_

I don't believe for one second that _this girl_ – who appears to be quite aggressive and full of herself will be the one to _change_ Elliot once and for all.  
This encounter is a deadly car wreck just waiting to happen.

I don't know why I even brought Elliot here with me in the first place.

" _Elliot Grey_ ," he quickly introduces himself, extending his hand out to the very eager Katherine Kavanagh.

 _It's your funeral, Toots._

I look over at Miss Steele and catch her equally as disturbed at her friend as I am at my brother. And somehow, our common bond amuses me and lightens up my mood. Her frown slowly morphs into a shy smile.

Hell…I feel like fucking putty in her hands.  
It's pathetic.

As Katherine pulls over a chair and invites my brother to take a seat, Miss Steele motions me to sit directly across from her. I immediately feel the heat of José's eyes glaring a hole in my face as I sit. And although I am energized with triumph, I pay him no mind.

I keep my eyes directly on Miss Steele.

"So… _Anastasia_?"

The sound of my brother's voice calling her name abruptly pulls me out of my hypnotic trance. By the sneaky look on his face, I know for a fact that the question that follows will be rather intrusive.

He's attempting to venture beyond the surface.  
 _Fuck._

"Ana – please," she insists.  
I cringe at the casual exchange between her and my brother.

"Ana…you work directly for my little brother here, right?"  
"Yes…I do."

A menacing grimace slowly forms on Elliot's face.  
 _Elliot…don't you fucking dare._

"So…is he a douche bag at work like he is outside of work?"

Oh, Elliot…I was hoping that you would finally turn over a new leaf and stop being such a dick. But alas, you disappoint me yet again.

Snorts and restrained laughter scatter across the table.  
Miss Steele gasps, but she doesn't hide her amusement. I narrow my eyes at her.

"No comment," she poignantly replies.

 _Should I be offended by this response?_

"Come on, Ana – you can tell me," prods Elliot.

I glare at him.  
 _Shut the fuck up, Elliot._

"Nope. I'd like to keep my job, thank you very much," she answers in a snippy but cute tone.

Good girl.  
She knows exactly where her bread is buttered.

"Good answer," I say to her with a slight smile.

Her eyes lock into mine and she appears to be distant. It's in that moment that I know that she's warring internally…just as I am. However, the realization does nothing to encourage me to open up to her.

 _I'm keeping her in a holding pattern._

I decide to immediately cease the stare-off.

"Did you drive, Miss Steele?" I ask.  
"As a matter of fact, I did. This is my first and last drink that I've been sipping on once every five minutes," she says proudly.

"Very good. We can't have you drinking and driving a company vehicle now, can we."  
"Noted."

Sometime after my brother and I order and receive our first drinks, people slowly begin to abandon the table – starting with Elliot and Katherine. They head straight to the dance floor.

 _Bloody hell.  
_ First comes the dance, then comes the fucking.  
Then afterwards comes, _'Hey Christian, I can't shake this annoying broad off of my junk.'_ I'm really not looking forward to that shit _at all_.

"I'm going to order another drink. Does anyone want anything?"  
Everyone at the table declines José's offer before he heads off.

I turn my attention to Miss Steele.  
 _So…are you and José an item, or not?  
_ There's obviously something there as far as _he's_ concerned. He hasn't taken his eye off of me the whole night.

 _And vice versa._

Soon afterwards, Miss Steele and I find ourselves alone at the table once Ethan Kavanagh and the short-haired girl join Elliot and Katherine on the dance floor.

Miss Steele smiles shyly in my direction. The gesture is like a magnet, drawing me closer to her. I soon find myself sitting right beside her.

Her smile. Her smell.  
She intoxicates me.

"So, I thought I got a break from you this weekend," she leans over and says to me. I laugh at her bluntness.

"Sorry for crashing your party," I respond.

Even though the music is thumping, I can hear the breath get caught in her throat.

I look over her shoulder and catch a couple of her friends dancing. And I idly wonder why she's not out there with them and has chosen to babysit me instead.

"So, do you dance," I ask her.  
"No, I don't. You?"

I nod in response. My answer takes her by surprise.

"You're kidding! _You_?"

Her shock and awe at the revelation of her boss dancing is quite endearing. So much so that I want to prove her wrong in the worse way.

And maybe it's the alcohol that's making me so… _adventurous_.  
I stand to my feet and extend out my hand to her. She gapes at my hand in absolute horror.

 _Oh no._  
I've obviously overstepped my boundaries.

Before I can even pull my hand back, she suddenly takes it.

 _Holy fucking shit.  
She's going to dance with me. _

My heart begins to pound out of my chest.  
 _Keep cool, Grey. It's just a dance._

As I take her hand and lead her away, her friend José resurfaces. She mutters something to him, but doesn't take her eyes off of me.

 _Maybe there isn't anything going on between the two of them._

Just as the two of us step onto the dance floor, a brand new song shakes the room. It's a very danceable and captivating beat.

 _It sounds like Usher._

I fall in line and ride the beat. She stands there looking like a deer in headlights.

 _Move, Steele._

She appears to be stunned with absolutely no clue what to do whatsoever.  
To help, I take her by both hands and tug on them, urging her to move right along with me.

"Just feel the music!" I call out to her.  
She grows more nervous and frustrated by the second.

"You're over-thinking it! Just feel it!" I tell her.  
She doesn't budge.  
She so unsure about herself.

 _Why don't you trust me, Miss Steele? Just move and you'll catch it._

As the moments go by, I see her becoming more and more discouraged.  
I'm losing her.

 _Fuck it._

Instinctively, I yank her into me. My body is now flush against hers.

 _Whoa._  
Forgoing all manner of self-control, I lose myself in her.

Suddenly, everything around me goes blank.  
The crowd on the dance floor fades away.  
The disco lights cease to flicker.  
I can no longer hear the music.

I _am_ the music now.

When I move, she moves.  
I've never felt so… _connected_ – with _anyone_.  
 _Ever._

It's in that very moment when I realize that I _never_ want another woman wrapped up in my arms.

 _Only her._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Everyone, I am terribly sorry for the delay. The past month has been insane for me work-wise. As the holidays fast approach, I will have more time to publish chapters of this story more frequently._**

 ** _I will continue to focus on TCB before I eventually get started on the next story._**

 ** _Next chapter, Christian introduces Ana to Flynn and his parents._**

 ** _Thank you so much for your patience. – ST2_**


	11. Chapter 11 - Goodbye Girl

**_A/N: This is a LONG chapter. I was in the zone and didn't want to break things up, so forgive me in advance. – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Goodbye Girl**

 _Sunday, August 14, 2011_

I can't sleep a wink.  
My thoughts won't lend me peace to slumber.

I mindlessly tickle out a tune from the keys of my piano.

It's as if my brain remains on an endless loop.  
I am stuck in a time warp that I can't escape.

That dance was the moment when time stood absolutely still.

I can't recall whether she even touched me or not.  
I was present – but I really wasn't _there_.  
It was the quintessential _out-of-body_ experience.

It was a feeling that I've never experienced before.

Look, I've fucked _many_ women in my time. And even while in the act of what society deems as the most intimate that two individuals can be with one another, I still didn't feel back then what I felt when I danced with Miss Steele.

If there are words to describe the bevy of feelings that are swirling in the midst of me, I wish that someone would tell me what those words are.

I have no words.

None.

And after all of that, I still decided to turn and leave her at that bar with those two other men.

 _What in the hell was I thinking?_

Well, she did text me as soon as she made it home – just as I requested. But hell, even Elliot thought enough to text me just before _going to town_ on Miss Kavanagh.

 ** _Elliot Grey  
_** 12:23a: _Hey, don't wait up for me. I'll catch you later when I'm back to get my truck._

There's no question that he fucked Miss Steele's roommate on the first night.  
 _Tacky apparently attracts tacky._

I at least hope that he spares me the gory details.  
I want no part of his slutty play-by-play with my support manager's best friend.

In spite of the cringe worthiness of my brother banging Miss Kavanagh, there _is_ a plus side to the two of them leaving the bar together.

Neither witnessed what transpired between Miss Steele and I.

Not that I'm ashamed that we danced together.  
 _It was just a dance._

I just know how my brother is. He will take something quite miniscule and blow it up to smithereens.

 _Oh, Elliot's endless rants concerning my lackluster sex life.  
Little does he know. _

_Little does_ _ **anyone**_ _know._

But if Elliot were there to witness that seemingly innocent dance between Anastasia and I, he would've completely thrown it way out of proportion.

I did catch his surprised expression the moment he discovered that the employee I was checking up on at the bar was a female. I've known my brother long enough to notice that look in his eye when he wants to say something, but doesn't. I trust that the floodgates will open the minute he returns to my apartment to fetch his truck.

A dinging coming from the foyer startles me.

 _That was quite fast, Elliot. Perhaps it's a new record.  
_ Maybe he quickly caught the _bitchy side of Katherine Kavanagh_ …the side of her that she was obviously hiding the moment she first laid eyes on him.

I quickly stop playing the piano, sit erect and alert, and anticipate Elliot to surface from the foyer.

But alas, it's Taylor.  
He's just as surprised to see me, as I am to see him.

"Sir, my apologies. I thought that you would be asleep at this hour."

"You're early."

"I know. Sophie's back home with her mother, and Gail's sister is in town until later tonight. I thought I would come back here to sleep for a few hours and get an early start on some work later," Taylor explains.

"Very well. I was just heading into the study to do some work myself," I say matter-of-factly. Taylor tilts his head slightly at an angle. His eyes fail to mask his concern.

"What?" I frown.  
"Nothing, Sir. Is there anything I can do for you before I turn in for a few hours?"  
"No, Taylor. Go on."  
"Very well Sir."

 _What's his deal?_

It's not like Taylor hasn't walked in on me at the piano before. In fact, he has walked in on me many times before in much more, um… _compromising_ positions. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if either Taylor _or_ Mrs. Jones has walked in and seen me fucking one or more of my submissives out in the open in this very apartment.

Two hours later, I find myself pounding out an email to a jackass in analytics at almost five o'clock in the morning.

Yes, I know it's Sunday, but I've finally gotten around to reviewing the market projections that he emailed me Friday afternoon.

 _What's his premise for these forecasts?_

Did Dan Thompson – my head of analytics, or anyone from his management team even review this bullshit before this random kid, who's not even in management, had the gall to email it to me? I'm quite certain that no one has double-checked his work.

This isn't the first time that Carl Pratt has fucked up.  
When will he ever learn?

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 04:56  
To: Carl Pratt  
CC: Ros Bailey, Mark Richards, Dan Thompson

Mr. Pratt,

There are several errors in your output:

1\. Your Q4 figures fail to take into account the potential market impact of the upcoming presidential election.

2\. A press announcement was just released on Thursday from our nearest competitor. They are liquidating all assets and completely dropping out of the market. Where's the potential impact in your forecast for that?

3\. I need to see the complete picture for Q2. You are still showing a market forecast where there should be actuals.

4\. Why are you severely underestimating the market's performance in the final two quarters? Do you even know our market at all?

It is crucial that these reports are as accurate as possible since they serve as the roadmap for GEH. Any missteps can be detrimental to our business.

Moving forward, please review all future output with Dan before wasting my time.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I am fuming, but thankfully my irritation serves a purpose.  
I'm distracted.

I decide to check more emails and research any recent news on Genius Exports. Our acquisition is soon coming. I just need to make sure that we are making the right move. After a few minutes, something new comes in my inbox.

It's odd that I instantly anticipate it being Miss Steele. However, I'm certain that she's asleep at this hour.

* * *

From: Ros Bailey  
Subject: RE: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 05:16  
To: Christian Grey

Christian,

First of all, why are you up so early on a Sunday?  
Secondly, that email to Carl was way too harsh. All of those errors you pointed out are fixable.

Ros Bailey  
COO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: RE: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 05:18  
To: Ros Bailey

Ros,

Regarding your first question, I could ask you the very same.

As far as Pratt is concerned, he's been told time and time again that these forecasts aren't to be toyed with. I have personally called him out during his presentations to the executive committee. He still hasn't learned his lesson.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Ros Bailey  
Subject: RE: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 05:21  
To: Christian Grey

Yes, Carl does make mistakes, but don't we all? You treat that young man like shit, Christian. At the last EC meeting, you damn near made him piss his pants. You behaved like a total asshole.

Ironically, I recently reviewed some of the verbatims from the Employee Satisfaction survey. One person possibly connected to Dan's organization commented about the CEO needing to "get laid". I wouldn't be surprised if that remark came from Carl, haha.

Ros Bailey  
COO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I narrow my eyes at the remark, but choose to ignore the jab.  
Hell, I could fire whoever said that, but those surveys are supposed to be anonymous.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: RE: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 05:22  
To: Ros Bailey

Forecasting is our livelihood, Ros. I'm starting to think that there isn't anyone on Dan's team capable of doing the job.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Ros Bailey  
Subject: RE: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 05:24  
To: Christian Grey

I don't believe that to be true. But if it were, Dan did insist on having Anastasia Steele join his team not too long ago. Perhaps she can still join analytics and perform the forecasting duties to your satisfaction.

Ros Bailey  
COO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

 _Nope._

My mood completely sours.  
Just when I thought work would distract me, I'm feeling quite possessive over my support manager.

 _Miss Steele's not working anywhere else.  
Dan will just have to suck it up and work with what he has._

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: RE: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 05:26  
To: Ros Bailey

What separates Miss Steele from Mr. Pratt is that she had several key departments review her Employee Satisfaction report and recommendations before presenting the final results to me.

In contrast, Mr. Pratt hasn't even taken the time to have **one person** review his work. This is why Miss Steele was able to rise up to her current position in just one month. While after three years, Mr. Pratt is still a senior analyst and not a manager.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Ros Bailey  
Subject: RE: Q3/Q4 Market Forecast  
Date: August 14, 2011 05:28  
To: Christian Grey

Point taken. I'll meet with Carl and Dan on Monday and ensure that they have a cadence in place for the forecast moving forward.

Now, step away from the computer and try to enjoy the rest of your weekend.

Ros Bailey  
COO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

 _Likewise, Ros._

Ros stated the obvious.

Miss Steele is in high demand.  
She's a shining star.

I knew that she would pull off that project when I gave it to her. However, I had no idea that she would end up being the talk of the entire organization. To her credit, no one questioned my choice once she was announced as my new support manager.

But how long will she remain in this position?

Yeah, I know – she only started the role a few days ago.  
However, I need to think about _next steps_.

Miss Steele is currently a manager with executive privileges. The obvious promotion from there is for her is to become an _executive_. Now, it's all about discovering what her niche is and grooming her for the next level.

 _See Grey…we can do this – this whole_ _ **work thing**_ _._

I can separate business from personal.  
Her professional aptitude makes it all possible.

Anastasia Steele isn't just a pretty face.

….

"Yes?" I speak out.

Taylor opens the door and enters my study holding a cup of coffee.

"Thought you could use this, Sir."

I narrow my eyes at him in confusion.  
 _Isn't he supposed to be resting like he said he would?_

I glance at the clock on my desk.  
 _Shit!_

I had no clue that it was past eight. The blinds in my office are drawn, blocking all trace of sunlight. My mind was so occupied with Genius Exports and Elite Technologies that I've lost all track of time.

"Thanks," I reply, taking the coffee into my hands.

"Anything else?"  
"No. Thank you, Taylor. I think I'm going to go for a run and do some more work."

"Productive early morning?"  
"Yes. Very."

Taylor tightens up his mouth in a poor attempt of a smile before exiting. As I take a sip of my coffee, my vibrating BlackBerry startles me.

 _Who in the hell's calling me this early?_

Shit. It's Flynn.  
 _I wonder what he wants._

I pick up.

"Grey."  
"Christian – you're up. How did your Saturday go? Did you get out like I suggested?"

I frown as if he were here in the room.  
 _What gives, Flynn?_

"I did," I say succinctly.  
"Very good. I'm just checking in. You know…this ' _weekend arrangement'_ is sort of becoming a new thing with us," John says in his quintessential British sarcastic way. A rush of air shoots out of my nostrils.

"I suppose. Although it's normally been me calling you these days," I say with irony.  
"Well…I thought I'd beat you to the punch this time around. Anything you want to discuss this morning?"

Before I can form my lips to say the word _'No'_ , visions of last night begin to flood my thoughts.

And just when I thought hours of working would push things out of my sub-consciousness. Flynn's prompting reacts as a stimulant. I can no longer starve these lingering emotions.

"Well…my brother Elliot came by. We ended up hiking a trail at Tiger Mountain."  
"That's fantastic Christian. Good going."

I ignore his praise and continue on.  
 _He'll eat those words once he hears the entire story._

"Afterwards, we returned to my place, freshened up, and watched the game."  
"Sounds like you had a great Saturday."

"Unfortunately, I couldn't leave _well enough_ alone, John."

After I speak the words, silence stretches in between us. A minute goes by before Dr. Flynn takes in a deep breath. It's my cue to continue.

"I had to know where she was. I tracked her car."

Flynn sighs.

 _I knew it.  
I knew he would regret his praise from earlier. _

"By _'she'_ , you mean ' _Anastasia'_?"  
"Yes."

"So…what happened?"  
"She was at a bar. I went there and saw her there with friends."

I can't recall ever hearing so many sighs released in a single brief conversation.

"Did she see you there?"  
"Yes."  
"So…what happened?"

"We said ' _hello'_. She introduced me to her friends. We danced."  
This time, his sigh sounds more like a gasp.

"Wow. You danced? Just _you_ and _her_?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened after that?"  
"I went home. I've been up ever since."

" _Christian, Christian, Christian_."

I rub my palm over my eyes.

 _Wake up, Grey.  
You did this to yourself. _

"Christian, you won't be at peace until you tell her how you feel. It doesn't matter where you are in your current state. It's really nothing in the grand scheme of things."

I can feel the frustration churning up on the inside.

"How can you even say that, John? You know _exactly_ what I've been through."

"Yes Christian – you've been dealt a really shitty hand in life. However, you need to stop bearing that cross silently and open up to someone."

"That's what I'm doing right now. I'm _opening up_."

Yeah, John – that's what I fucking pay you for.  
To listen to me ' _open up_ '.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Christian. Look – just think about what I said. Consider it. Consider letting Anastasia in and giving her the _benefit of the doubt_. If you need me, _please_ …don't hesitate to call. I'll be taking off to LA tomorrow for a professional seminar. However, I'll be back in time for the big annual HEROES Gala on Friday. Maybe I'll see you there?"

 _Fuck…the HEROES gala is this coming Friday._

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off.

 _I should bring Miss Steele with me._

GEH is a major contributor to the HEROES organization.  
This is an official company-sponsored event.  
Miss Steele will _have to_ go.

"See you then, John. Have a good week in Los Angeles," I say before we hang up.

Flynn will be pleasantly surprised to see her there.

Maybe he can get a feel for her by meeting her face to face.  
Perhaps he can determine if she'll have the stomach to handle what I'm truly like behind closed doors.

Moments later, I quickly type Andrea an email asking her to add the HEROES Gala to Miss Steele's calendar.

Afterwards, I draft up an email to Caroline Acton, a personal shopper from Neiman Marcus. I'm certain that once she sees this email, she'll probably wonder why it has taken me so long to reach back out to her.

 _Hell – it's been many months since I've had a submissive to shop for._

No, Miss Steele isn't my submissive.

In fact, she's very far from one.

In spite of this fact, I wholeheartedly trust Ms. Acton's taste in women's formalwear as well as women's attire in general.

 _What sort of dress would be best suitable for Miss Steele to wear to the Gala?  
_ My thoughts suddenly flash back to the color _fuchsia_.

 _Hmm – fuchsia._

She wore a fuchsia dress in one of those miserable dreams I had when she takes off with Katherine Kavanagh's brother. And even though the mere thought of that occurring puts a more than sour taste in my mouth, I still can't help but appreciate how radiant she looked in my dream wearing that color.

I also feel more at ease that Miss Steele was able to ignore her male company the moment I came on the scene last night at the bar. If anything, our dance proved during and afterwards that if there was anything going on between her and Ethan Kavanagh before then, it soon became insignificant.

 _She and I transcended space and time on that dance floor.  
It was a connection that eclipses words. _

However, in spite of that taking place, I must stay the course. There are some things that I need to deal with before I can even consider opening up any dialog with Miss Steele concerning what transpired last night.

For now, I must ignore the entire incident. Bringing her attention to it would be a huge mistake. It would overly complicate things, especially if she's in the market _for_ …for _more_.

I need _time_.

 _'Time'_ to get over the dreadful fears that continue to plague my existence.  
 _'Time'_ to learn what it is that women like Anastasia want.

 _'Time'_ to tear down what is now my playroom.

I don't care what Flynn says concerning me not giving Anastasia enough credit. I know for a fact that women like her wouldn't understand that unorthodox part of me.

Hell…my mother wouldn't _get it_ if she knew. I used to play the same scenario over and over again in my head throughout the years.

 _What would happen if my family found out about my participation in_ _ **the lifestyle**_ _?_

First of all, my mother and father would completely lose their shit.  
I wouldn't hear the end of it from Grace.  
Carrick would simply look at me with shame and disappointment.

And Elliot…he probably would consider me to be the biggest hypocrite in Seattle.  
In the past, I would often give him shit whenever he would harp on his sexual conquests. There's no way in hell that Elliot would understand – or even _care_ that all of my past relationships with women were monogamous.

He wouldn't be able to get past the notion of me having _extremely kinky sex_.

The only person who would remotely treat me like a human being is my sister Mia. And even then, I would no longer shine so brightly in her sight.  
That alone would destroy me.

So factor in the idea of dating someone.  
 _Dating._

 _Dating?_

I can't even wrap my head around that. I've never _'dated'_ _anyone_. And the premise of dating someone like Miss Steele is a scary one. Not only does she work for me, but no other person has ever challenged me the way that she has.

She is relentless.

She'll want to know all there is about me.  
She'll leave no stone unturned.  
I'll be exposed.

I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.

 _No_ …I'm _certain_ that I'm not ready for that.

….

Just before noon, I exit the elevator, returning home. Sweating, I am still catching my breath. My thirst tugs at the seam of my damp hoodie.

As soon as I enter the great room, Elliot rises to meet me.

 _He lives._

"Hey…where were you?" he asks.

Instead of replying to his silly question, I turn from him and head to the kitchen for a bottle of water from the fridge. I can hear Elliot's footsteps trailing behind me.

"So…what did _you do_ last night?"

I can hear the suggestiveness in his inquiry, which I brush off immediately.

"Came back here. Worked. How was your night with Miss Kavanagh," I lob back at him as I twist open the seal of the water bottle and throw back its contents.

"Her name is _'Kate'_ , _Mr. Formal_. Kate is a great girl. In fact, I'm seeing her again tonight."

I nearly choke on my water, but I maintain my composure.

Either she was stellar in the sack, or he's looking to use her for some other purpose. God knows what that _purpose_ may be.

"Look, man – I know you have the hots for Ana. Why don't you just admit it?" he says, getting right to the point.  
I glare at him.

Where in the fuck is this coming from?!  
Miss Kavanagh doesn't know me at all, so I'm unsure where Elliot would arrive at such a thing.

"Don't play coy, Grey. There was no reason for you to track that girl's car to that bar and surprise her there. I saw the way you were _mean-mugging_ Ethan and José. You want Ana for yourself…don't you," he says with a satisfied smirk.

"You're dreaming, Elliot," I say, brushing him off.

I would never admit it to him.

"Look…Ana is hot. She works for you. You're filthy rich…good looking _and_ powerful. She'd never say _'No'_ to you."

 _What the hell?!_

I can feel my jaw tightening up.  
His words aggravate me.

"Elliot, unlike all of the _trout_ that you've run through in your lifetime, Miss Steele has a brain. She's not materialistic and she doesn't care about one's status," I snap back.

His eyes narrow and the edges of his mouth curl up into a sinister grin.

"And you know this _how_?"

"She works for me, Elliot. We've worked closely for almost two months now. I even took her to work when she was in between cars."

The news takes him aback.  
 _Oh no. I've said entirely too much._

"You never told me that," he says with a hint of amusement.

"Was I supposed to?" I say, annoyed.

"Hey, you know tons about me and my life. On the flip side, I know nothing about yours."

He's starting to sound like an emotional female.  
 _It's not a good look, Elliot._

"Would you like me to go through every last person who works for me? If so, there are about forty thousand employees at GEH. You'd better take a seat now so I can get started," I frown.

"It's obvious that you don't give the same attention to the others as you do with Ana."

"She's _new_. I'm training her."

"In fact, you've never uttered a single word about her. However, the moment I saw you two interacting together at the bar… _I knew_."

He lets his last few words linger in between us.

 _What in the hell is he talking about?  
Did he see us dance and I didn't know it? _

"You _'knew'_ what?" I say with an expression that displays both amusement and absurdity.

"I knew that you dug her. I even asked Kate if there was anything going on between you and Ana. She kept a tight lip. I could tell that she was holding back. She'd never betray her best friend."

I gape at him.

"So you've apparently gotten to know Miss Kavanagh quite well in the span of twelve hours," I say with an eye roll.

I walk over and place my now empty bottle with the recyclables before reaching into the fridge for a new bottle.

"You expected me to have just a one night stand. I know all of my past stories didn't help my reputation in your sight. But in spite of that, Kate and I talked for most of the night. Hell, even _I_ was surprised. Kate's a wonderful girl. I honestly would like to know her better."

I turn to Elliot and witness a sincere expression on his face.

 _Whoa, he's not kidding.  
_ My eyes widen in shock.

" _My, my, my_. Is _she_ the ' _woman'_ that you've been seeking in a world filled with ' _immature girls'_ , as you say?"

"It's panning out that way. However, I _just_ met her. You know how women have this way of pulling the rug from under you the second they think that they've _got you_ ," he says with humor.

 _Don't I know it._

I quickly think back to my past submissives that'd often want something beyond the contract that they've signed after time has past.

"Like I said, I'll let you know the second I meet _'the one'_. Hey, it would be kind of cool if it ends up being Kate. I hope she's truly as she seems. It would also be kinda cool if you were to start dating Ana. We could even double date," he says with a slightly hopeful grin.

 _Double date?_

He's out of his ever-loving mind.  
I immediately tense up.

"Elliot…"

"I know, I know…she _works_ for you. But if you can't see what's right in front of your face, you're fucking blind. Hey…I even asked Kate if Ana was seeing anyone and she said, _'Not yet'_. I'm not sure what that means – but if I were you, I'd jump on that before someone else does."

 _'Not yet'?  
What does that even mean?  
Is there someone else in the running?_

The news startles me, but I continue to restrain myself.

"I'm not _'jumping on'_ anything, Elliot. _For the hundredth time, she works for me_ ," I mouth the last eight words very slowly for his comprehension.

"Oh well, it's your lost. Look bro, I've gotta go. I'm going to shower and chill at home for a bit before I pick up Kate tonight. I'll catch you later."

"Later."

….

 _Friday, August 19, 2011_

Another productive workweek has gone by. It's now Friday evening.

I sit in the rear of the SUV wearing a black tux.  
Taylor and I are parked outside of Miss Steele's apartment.

I am nervous.

Sure – on Monday, I demanded that Miss Steele attend the HEROES Charity Gala with me as a _work obligation_. I also purchased her a gown with accessories for the event, which were delivered to her office on the 19th floor on Wednesday.

I know that me getting her that dress irritated her far more than me requiring her to attend the gala and potentially cancelling any Friday plans that she may have had.

If she has a problem with me buying her things – _which she obviously does_ – she needs to get over it.

I quickly reflect on the past week.

I was somewhat able to put that dance from last Saturday behind me.  
Miss Steele also never brought it up, which made it easy to do so.

On Wednesday, Miss Steele surprised me by presenting me with the current year business plan for Elite Technologies. I didn't know that they had one in the first place. Later on that day, my team and I met with Lucas Woods. What could have been a disaster ended up going surprisingly well. In fact, Woods came in fully prepared to answer all of my questions.

I know Woods is quite fond of Miss Steele.

Did she have anything to do with how well things turned out in that meeting?  
If so, I'm not sure if I like the idea of her advocating for a man who has proven time and time again to be incapable of running a business.

 _I still want him gone._

I so happen to look out of my window.  
I see a vision that completely takes my breath away.

Miss Steele has surfaced.  
She's wearing the gown and shoes that I purchased for her.

The fuchsia silk dress hugs her every curve.  
Her hips gently rock to the rhythm of her walk.  
Her breasts stand at attention.  
The dying sunlight reflects back on her shimmering Jimmy Choos.

Luckily my windows are tinted, so Miss Steele can't see my jaw lying paralyzed on the floor.

 _Holy hell, she's beautiful.  
_ Get it together, Grey.

But when the rear car door opens, I still can't stop gaping at her – even though she can now see me.

She scoots in and takes her seat besides me.

"You look sensational, Miss Steele," I murmur.  
"Thank you," she says with a shy grin.

Damn – I can't get over how beautiful this woman looks.

On one hand, I have myself to blame for buying her that dress.  
On the other hand, I'm so glad that she's wearing the dress that I bought her.

 _She could have worn anything else._

Yeah – she was rather feisty when she confronted me in my office on Wednesday about the dress. She even insisted that she supply her own attire for future work events upon finding out that _I_ purchased the dress and not _the company_.

Tonight, she proudly adorns the controversial gown.

I am now tempted to continue buying her clothes.

There's this feeling of satisfaction that comes with dressing up such a beautiful woman. I may not be in the market for a submissive, but this might be the next best thing. There's a sense of pride that comes with seeing Miss Steele what what I bought just for her.

However, the problem dealing with Miss Steele is that I have to justify everything before she is willing to accept shit from me. It's quite exhausting having to strategize and come up with different ways for her to feel confident about taking gifts from me.

 _I wonder if this will ever change._

At the Gala, I introduce Miss Steele to a few business associates. Every so often in conversation, I catch men from a side-glance staring at my... _well_ …my _support manager_.

At the end of the day, this is a _business function_. GEH is a top contributor, if not _the top_ for the _'Helping Everyone to Reach Over Everyday Struggle'_ organization. It's been a cause near and dear to my family for many, many years.

It's true...Miss Steele isn't really _my date_ at this event. She was well informed when she took the job as my support manager that she would be required to attend GEH sponsored events, even if they take place on nights or weekends.

However, the admiring looks that she's getting from men, some of them with dates and wives present…it doesn't quite sit well with me.

 _Yeah, she may not be my 'date' – but I still feel very protective and possessive of her._

Miss Steele appears to be the _belle of the ball_. She easily outshines every single woman here. Even the most decorated pieces of arm candy in the ballroom… _the infamous trophy wives_ – Miss Steele leaves them all in the dust.

Suddenly, I'm startled when I look over and discover Dr. Flynn across the way talking to someone. He appears to have come here without his wife. Perhaps they had trouble nailing down a sitter for their two young boys for the night.

I decide to step away from present company in order to give John a head's up about Miss Steele.

 _I'm quite certain he'll be eager to finally meet her face to face._

I just hope that he doesn't blow his cover. I'm not interested in anyone, much less my support manager finding out about me consulting a shrink for many years due to my fucked up past.

"I'll be just a second," I quietly tell Miss Steele.  
She nods and I quickly step off and intercept Flynn across the way.

As soon as he sees me, he immediately stops speaking to his company and gives me his full-undivided attention.

"Christian – good to see you here," Flynn says sincerely.

"John…there's someone here that I want you to meet," I say, fighting a smirk.  
Suddenly, Flynn's expression of pleasant surprise turns into complete shock.

"Is _she_ here?"  
"Yes. That's her over there in the fuchsia gown."

Flynn peers over my shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes open big and wide. He abruptly pulls them away from her and gapes at me.

"Well, Christian…I see your ' _problem'_. _Sweet lord_ ," he mutters the last two words under his breath.

 _Hell, I don't have much time.  
I must get back to Anastasia before she suspects something. _

"In a few minutes, make your way over to us. I will introduce you to her as my ' _associate'_. I don't want her to know what our exact um… _predicament_ is," I say discretely.

"Are you sure you want us to meet? You don't have to do this," he voices his apprehension.

"No, I want you to meet her. Get a feel for her. Then you can tell me next week during our appointment if I'm crazy for being conflicted over her," I say with a grin.

"I can give you the answer to your question right now if you'd like," Flynn winces before stealing yet another look at my hot support manager.

My eyes slowly narrow at him in disapproval.  
He catches my displeased expression and chuckles in amusement.

"I'll see you in a few," I say before I walk away, returning to Miss Steele.

Shortly afterwards, Flynn swings by while Miss Steele and I are standing among several people who are talking my ear off.

"Excuse us," I politely nod as I usher Miss Steele away by the small of her back.

"Miss Steele, I'd like you to meet an associate of mine. This is John Flynn. John – meet Anastasia Steele, my new support manager," I introduce.

Miss Steele's eyes grow wide and she grins, while Flynn appears to be way too eager to meet her.

 _Why does she look so pleasantly surprised?  
Surely she's never met my therapist.  
Or has she? _

I brush away the wayward thought.

"My word – so _you're_ the new muscle in town," he greets her.  
 _Bloody hell, John. Simmer down._

"I supposed so," she says bashfully.

I roll my eyes and when they land, I see two familiar faces across the way.

 _Fuck – it's my parents!_

I had no idea that they would be here tonight.  
I thought they had a conflict.

"Excuse me for a moment," I murmur to both John and Miss Steele before quickly taking off.

As I march ahead, I secretly hope that Flynn doesn't say entirely too much. However at the same time, I'm not overly worried.

Dr. Flynn has a way of pulling things out of people without showing his hand.  
He's very good at what he does.

"Christian!"

My mother is pretty excited when she sees me. She quickly turns away from her friends and embraces me with a hug.

"Mom…Dad," I greet the two of them.

My father Carrick and I shake hands.

"Son, good to see you," Carrick speaks in his _'dad voice'_.

"Did you come here alone?" Grace says out of the blue.

 _Oh no._

Instantly, I know that I am going to regret answering her question. She's going to make a big deal out of nothing…much like her son, Elliot.  
But she'll be _way worse_.

"This is a GEH sponsored event, as you know. I brought my brand new support manager here with me," I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Grace replies. And I can't help but immediately pick up on her subtle sense of disappointment, even though she tries to hide it.

I know my mother yearns for me to be with someone. I think she particularly wishes that this _'someone'_ were a lady.

You know…that whole ordeal about wanting grandchildren.  
Well, she needn't hold her breath with me.  
She'll have better luck with Elliot and Mia.

I suspect that Grace thinks that I'm gay.

She has never seen me with a woman.  
However, she would never have the heart to ask me that.

 _Anastasia had no qualms asking me if I was gay._

I smile recalling the memory.  
 _Oh, Miss Steele – aren't you so inquisitive._

Suddenly, I am eager to rejoin her.  
 _I wonder how she's making out with Flynn._

"By the way, John Flynn's here. In fact, he's currently speaking with my support manager," I inform my parents.

"Oh, Dr. Flynn's here?" mother perks up.

I begin to walk back towards Flynn and Miss Steele while my parents trail close behind.

 _Shit!_

I start to clam up, but I fight my objections.

 _I guess Miss Steele will be meeting my folks tonight.  
Here goes nothing._

Flynn perks up even more the moment my parents arrive on the scene.

"Oh Christian – I see that you found two wanderers," John beams.

He reaches in to hug Grace and pecks her on the cheek. Afterwards, he firmly shakes Carrick's hand.

I witness Grace gaping over at Miss Steele with utter astonishment.  
 _Fuck.  
_ I brace for the absolute worse.

"I guess I'll resume my quest for more hors d'oeuvres. It was nice seeing everyone. And Ana – such a pleasure to meet you," Flynn says way too eagerly. He takes Ana by the hand and bows.

"Nice meeting you too," she says sweetly before Flynn leaves.

A knot forms in my stomach.  
 _What in the hell did they talk about?  
Why does Flynn look pleased with himself?_

Part of me wants Flynn to remain as the shield between my parents and I.  
Things can only go downhill from here.

I turn to look at my parents. As usual, my father remains casual and composed.  
Grace on the other hand…

 _She's totally going to make me regret doing this._

"Anastasia, this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey and Carrick Grey. Mom, Dad…meet Anastasia Steele, my new support manager," I introduce.

Just when I think things couldn't get any worse, they absolutely do.  
Miss Steele now appears as eager as my mother.

"My gosh! Mr. and Dr. Grey! It is such a pleasure to meet you!" she gushes.

 _Holy hell.  
_ Why is she so eager to meet my parents?

"Oh – the pleasure is truly _all mine_. And please, call me Grace," my mother says, way too excited to take her by the left hand.

 _Fuck – is Grace is really looking for a wedding ring on Anastasia's hand?!_

I instantly see the relief spread on my mother's face the instant she discovers that Miss Steele isn't in fact wearing one.

I catch my father finally breaking character. He rolls his eyes at Grace, showing that he's just as annoyed by her actions as I am.

"Nice to meet you. Call me _Carrick_ ," my father says, snapping back into character.

"Oh Christian, she is simply a doll! You are gorgeous, Anastasia! Just look at you!" Grace harps.

I could curl up in a hole right now and remain there for the remainder of the evening. This night is now a complete disaster.

"So…where are you two sitting?" Grace eagerly asks.

I wish I were sitting in my car heading home.  
I don't feel like dealing with this shit.

Grace is blowing this business event up _way_ out of proportion.

"Over there," I say, randomly pointing to the general area.

"Great – we'll sit with you and Anastasia for a few," she sparkles.

I frown harshly at my mother, but she refuses to take the hint. However, it does appear that Carrick feels my pain, but he's unfortunately caught up in his wife's shenanigans.

At the table, I decide to confront my parents concerning their attendance tonight. They didn't even warn me that they would be here.  
If they did, I might have reconsidered bringing Miss Steele.  
I can't trust Grace to hold it together when seeing me with an attractive, single young woman.

"Mother, I didn't know that you and Father were coming here tonight."

"Christian dear, your father and I have been giving to this charity since you were a little boy," my mother responds.

Yeah, yeah…I know.  
I just didn't think that they would come here tonight. My parents both know how involved my company has been with HEROES. They could have disclosed the fact that they would be present tonight.

"So Anastasia…" Grace starts.  
 _Dear Lord._

"Please…call me _Ana_ ," Miss Steele insists.

It appears that Miss Steele and my mother are way too eager to be in the other's company.

For my mother, it's the simple fact that I came here with a woman.

However, for Miss Steele – I think that she feels that my mother can fill in some of the blanks for her. I think back to the time that she and I had dinner and she was way too eager to learn more about my family.

Now, they sit before her.

I just hope that she doesn't ask my folks questions that are _too personal_.  
And vice versa.

"Ana – so what type of work do you do for Christian?"

So, not a personal question. However, I know my mother.

Grace is fishing.

"I do whatever Mr. Grey needs me to do," Miss Steele replies.

My mother's jaw drops.

 _Oh no._

" ** _Mr. Grey_** _?!_ Christian – you don't make this sweet girl call you that, do you?" Grace gapes at me in shock.

 _Geez!  
_ She works for me, Grace.  
Everyone at GEH calls me ' _Mr. Grey'_.

However, I'm certain that this answer will present my mother with more questions than answers.

"No Mother, I don't," I say, way too annoyed.

I turn to Miss Steele and see her looking perplexed.

It's true, Miss Steele.  
I've never told you to address me as me _'Mr. Grey'_.

In fact, you've called me ' _Christian'_ twice before if I recall correctly.  
The first occurred just as you left my office for the very first time.

"So Ana…when Christian was a little boy and started playing the piano…"

I sense the sheer hunger for knowledge reflecting in Miss Steele's eyes as my mother starts on her tangent.

Fuck this.

I'm not letting Grace go off on a rampage telling her embarrassing stories about my awkward ass childhood.

"Mother… _please_ ," I interrupt.

"Don't _'Mother please'_ me! I'm talking to _sweet Ana_ here," she snaps back.

I sigh in exasperation and jerk upwards in my chair.  
I wish my parents would just leave and go back to their friends.

"Do you play any instruments, Ana?" inquires Grace.

Shit – she's probing.  
She wants to know if Ana and I have anything in common.

"No, I don't. I was more into literature growing up," Miss Steele explains.  
"Oh my goodness…so was Christian! You two have _so much_ in common!" gushes Grace.

 _Yep – I knew that's exactly what Grace was up to._

I'm completely flabbergasted.  
Miss Steele gave her an inch, yet Grace takes a fucking mile.

And although Miss Steele continues to grin warmly at my mother, whenever her eyes fall on mines, she flashes me looks of reluctance.

It's obvious that she senses my severe discomfort. Yet, she continues to be courteous to my parents.

"By the way Ana, your dress is to die for! You have excellent taste!"

"I would love to take credit for this lovely dress, but it was your son who picked it out."

 _What. In. The.  
Flying. Fuck. _

I feel utterly betrayed by my support manager.  
It's as if Anastasia Steele just spat in my face.

She literally just pored gasoline on Grace's fire of giddiness.

 _Anastasia is quite the rebel.  
_ She knows damn well what she's doing.

This is Miss Steele's payback for me buying her that goddamned dress in the first place.  
And just when I thought that bygones were bygones.

 _Foolish me._

I have a mind to throw her over my knee and spank her _hard_.  
 _I want to punish her.  
I want to punish her __**badly**_ _._

Shit!  
 _What am I thinking?!_

I shake away those oh-so-familiar thoughts.  
 _I can no longer think this way._

To distract myself, I turn to my mother. I tense up even more upon seeing her overly elated expression.

Grace is about to explode from _extreme joy_.  
It's as if she's anxious to hop on the phone and book a church for the wedding.

It's disturbing.

"Oh my! That is _sooooo_ adorable! Oh Christian – did you pick out this dress especially for Ana?"

 **FUCK!**

" _Yes_ ," I hiss.

Get me the fuck outta here.  
 _Please._

"Ana, sweetie – you have to come over to our place for dinner next Saturday. Do you know Elliot, Christian's brother and his new friend, Kate?" Grace asks giddily.

You've gotta be fucking kidding me.

Not only is my mother inviting my support manager over for family dinners, but Elliot told Grace about Katherine Kavanagh?

What a fucking sap!

He wasted no time! No time at all!  
He fucking just met that girl last weekend!

Now, he's gushing about her to our parents and setting up dinner dates to introduce them. So the pressure is _all on me_ now that Elliot has a new ' _lady friend'_.

And just when I thought that their encounter would be a brief one.  
I'm utterly appalled.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Kate is actually my roommate," Miss Steele responds.

Fuck me with a sledgehammer.

"Oh my goodness! See! You and Christian are already connected outside of work! Might as well seal-the-deal, if you know what I mean," my mother touts with a wink.

No fucking way.

What in the hell's gotten in to Grace?!  
 _Jesus!_

I can't contain my horror.  
Miss Steele is now beet red, appearing to regret her words.

Yeah, Anastasia – you just dropped an atom bomb.  
Now I'm going to be left here picking up the pieces.

I'll have to live with my mother's disappointment the moment she realizes that I'm not trying to pursue a relationship with my support manager right now.

So what is _this_ then?

 _Grey, you bought her a car.  
You bought her that dress. _

_You kissed her…in your office._

I am so fucking confused.  
I literally have no idea what I want.

I turn to look at her and she looks back at me.

Miss Steele looks shattered.  
It's as if she can sense my internal struggle.  
It's difficult to hide it.  
I couldn't hide it even if I tried.

Crap.

"That's enough, Grace," Carrick whispers to his wife.  
"What?" she responds, feigning innocent.  
"Let's leave these two alone. We already have a table over with our friends."

Carrick doesn't give Grace a chance to respond as he stands and guides her reluctantly out of her chair.

 _Thank God._

Grace leans down towards me and kisses me on the cheek.

"You need to stop working so hard and come spend some time with your mother," she scolds.  
"I'll try," I breathe.

My parents wave at both Miss Steele and I, leaving us alone.

The smile that was once on her face has since long gone.  
 _Hell._

"I sincerely apologize for my mother's behavior."  
"She was fine. Your parents are really nice."

She's trying to smile, but her guise doesn't fool me one bit.

Something's terribly wrong.

….

As Miss Steele and I leave the gala for the night and head outside towards the car, I glance down at my BlackBerry.

Andrea sent me a text over an hour ago.

 ** _Andrea Parker  
_** 8:24p: _Mr. Grey, please forgive me for the disturbance. I tried to schedule that lunch meeting for next Wednesday with you and your executive team. Everyone is available at that time except for Ana. She has a private "Thank You" lunch meeting scheduled with Lucas Woods. Would you still like for me to schedule your meeting as planned?_

 _A_ _ **'private lunch meeting'**_ _with Lucas Woods?!_

She hasn't been open with me concerning her dealings with that slimy, useless asshole. Then it finally dawns on me.

 _That business plan Lucas put together was all her idea.  
_ Shit – how can I be so stupid!  
I knew that Lucas wasn't smart enough to initiate such a thing.

Lucas Woods is an underachiever. He only does the bare minimum to stay afloat.  
He thinks that he can just get by with charisma alone.  
He's _not_ a leader. He's a waste of fucking space.  
And now, he's using his charm on Miss Steele in order to keep me from firing him.

Now I have every reason to throw him right on his ass.

I am beyond furious.

I turn to look at Miss Steele, but she sits as far away from me as possible without falling out of the vehicle.

 _You're going to look at me one way or another, baby._

"I need those final reports from logistics. Make sure they have those to me by close of business Monday," I demand.

" _Fine_ ," she says, not even turning to look in my direction. Her eyes remain fixed on her window.

 _Well if that doesn't get you to turn and look at me, maybe this will._

"By the way, you told Woods to put together that business plan, didn't you?"

Like clockwork, she finally turns to face me.

I knew that would work.  
 _Now, tell me I'm wrong._

"Does it matter?" she hisses bitterly.

So that's how you want to play this?  
Perhaps you need a reminder Miss Steele.  
You seemed to have forgotten whom you're talking to.

I can't contain my rage.

"No – but what _does_ matter is that you are such an advocate for a man that has proved nothing but to be a complete louse and an extreme fuck up!"

"Christian, that's not true."

Whoa – did she just address me by my first name?

"Lucas wants nothing more than to see Elite Technologies succeed. He built that company from the ground up," she reasons.

And just when I thought I couldn't get any madder, I push directly into overdrive.

"I'm done with him! I'm firing him on Monday!"

And even though it's very dark in the car, I can see the color leave her face.

"Why?! He gave you everything you asked for! He has a plan to rebound!"

Holy hell…she just yelled at me. Yet, I'm too mad to even care.

"I don't give a fuck! And if you weren't so busy being _snowed_ by him, you would be able to see the forest for the fucking trees!"

"I am off the clock, Grey! I'll see you on Monday! Good night!" she cries out with rage.

The second the car comes to a halt, Anastasia immediately leaps out.

 _Where the fuck is she going?!_

As I leap out to go after her, I finally realize that we have indeed arrived at Miss Steele's apartment. I honestly had no clue where we were. I was way too occupied arguing with her.

"Ana!" I call out, rushing after her.  
 _Damn, even wearing heels, she's quite fast._

As soon as I come within reach, I grab her and spin her around.

"Get your hands off of me! I told you to _never_ yell at me!" she growls, pulling her arm back.

My chest collapses.

 _You've really done it now, Grey.  
She's going to quit. _

"Look – I'm sorry," I say out of mercy.

She flashes me a glare that chills my soul.  
 _What have I done?_

I've never seen such a beautiful girl look so angry.

Well, there was that one time in my office.  
Yet, not even a kiss can salvage the mess that I made now.

"Why the sudden change of heart now? You were absolutely fine with Lucas' data on Wednesday!" she yells.

 _Relax Grey.  
If you're composed, she will calm down. _

"Look, I went overboard. I was just a little too worked up."

 _She's not buying it.  
_ I decide to stand here and wait it out.

Well, at least she's still here. She hasn't run up to her apartment _yet_.

Miss Steele's visibly beginning to calm, but she still looks upset.

 _We need to talk.  
I can't leave her like this._

"Look, can we talk?" I plead.

After a few beats, she still has yet to respond.  
She's conflicted.

"Come, let's do coffee," I offer quietly.

She looks as if she's contemplating my offer.  
 _Please…say yes._

" _I_ …I have a coffee machine in the apartment if you'd like to come up," she stutters.

Holy shit.  
She just invited me up to her apartment.

I can't.  
I can't accept the offer.

I absolutely do _not_ trust myself being alone with her.  
 _Remember what happened in that elevator in Vegas?_

But if I refuse her offer, she might feel rejected.  
I don't want to give her the impression that I don't want to take her up on her offer.

Hell – let's be completely honest here.  
I really want to see how she lives when she's not working for me at Grey House.

 _But what if her roommates are home?  
What if Elliot's there with Katherine? _

Fuck.

"Are your roommates home?" I ask.  
She shakes her head in response.

 _Thank God._

"Sure. Wait here and I'll tell Taylor."

I turn and walk towards Taylor who's waiting outside of the SUV.

"Taylor, I'm going up to meet with Miss Steele. I'll text you when I'm ready to go."  
"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

….

Her apartment is tiny.

Extremely tiny.

"And _three_ of you live here?" I ask.  
She hands me a cup of coffee as I sit on a bar stool in her kitchen.

She nods in response.

 _Holy shit. The three of them literally live on top of each other.  
_ I cringe at the thought.

"So, where does Miss Kavanagh's brother sleep?" I ask.  
"Right over there. That sofa pulls out into a bed," she says, pointing just feet away to the living room.

 _No, this will never do.  
I need to do something about that._

She takes her mug of tea and sits on the vacant stool right beside me.

"So Miss Steele, I would like to address a remark you made earlier. You mentioned being _'off the clock'_. However, due to your recent promotion, there is no such thing as being _'off the clock'_ for you," I tease.

She flashes me a shy smile before remembering herself.  
She now takes on a more somber expression.

 _I wonder what's eating her.  
Is she still upset with me?_

"Look, give Lucas just a little more time. He's trending upward now, not downward," she pleads.

 _Not this asshole again.  
_ Fuck – I thought that we were done talking about Woods.  
But obviously, the matter of me firing him doesn't sit well with her.

Well, she isn't wrong.  
Elite Technologies is slowly on the rise, although things aren't progressing as fast as I would like them to.

 _Hell, I've given Woods all of this time thus far. What's another month?  
Maybe that'll satisfy Miss Steele. _

"I'll give Woods one month to show 2% growth. That's all. _One month_."

"Two."

You've gotta be fucking kidding me.  
She's trying to bargain with me.

I commend her for showing such nerve.  
No one has ever negotiated with me as she has. She's quite the shrewd businesswoman.

"Fine. Two months to show 2% growth."

"See now? Was that hard?"

She appears to be quite pleased with herself.

 _Oh Miss Steele. Perhaps I should collect on the favor.  
We are here alone in your apartment. _

I can feel my groin begin to tense up at the thought.  
Fuck – I knew I couldn't behave for long.

I'm here alone, with a very gorgeous woman.  
She's a woman who knows exactly how to bring me down to my knees.

 _Oh boy…I sure would like to bring her down to hers._

"Don't make me regret my decision, Miss Steele," I purr.

My eyes lock right into hers.  
She appears to be equally as lost as I am.

I slowly stand up to my feet.  
Her eyes grow wide and her lips open up infinitesimally.

Without thinking, I guide her up from her stool and I eagerly yank her body into mine – just like I did on that barroom dance floor last Saturday.

There's just something about being in her presence.

I completely lose all sense of self-control.  
Hell, I couldn't help myself even if I wanted to.

To my surprise, her face reflects my own willingness. I lower my face until just a pinch of air separates my lips from hers.

"Ana, you are so beautiful," I exhale.

Finally, our lips touch.  
Our kiss gradually heats up.

I can hear our shallow breaths fill the small kitchenette.  
As both of my hands go up and down her satin-clad back, her hands find my hair.

 _Holy shit.  
_ There's no turning back now.

 _I am going to fuck my support manager tonight._

The sheer thought causes my hands to fall directly on her ass.

 _Oh yes…the feel of her.  
_ She feels absolutely perfect.

I kiss her harder.  
She kisses _me_ harder.

A moan escapes her throat.

Fuck, I'm getting so hard.

I want her.

 **Here.**

 **Now.**

But I need to know if she wants this too.

I begin to rub my dick against her silk gown in search for an answer.  
She moans again – much louder this time.

Oh yes…she wants it too.  
She wants to fuck.

 _Oh God._

Yes – I need this.

I need this _so_ _badly_.

I could come right now just rubbing up against her, imagining her sweet naked body wrapped up in mine.

 ** _Shit!_**

Her hands firmly grip my hair.

She wants this _so bad_.

 _Oh baby – I'm going to fuck you so good tonight._

I've waited so long for this very moment.

 _This very moment with you, my sweet Anastasia.  
Ever since I first saw that beautiful round ass exit that elevator on your very first day at Grey House, I've wanted to take you into my possession and please your entire body._

I just hope that no one returns home tonight.

 _I'm going to make her scream out her pleasure all night long.  
I'll probably want to fuck her twice.  
Maybe even three times. _

I'm ecstatic.

Perhaps I should take her back to my place.  
Then we could do it all night without any interruption.

Yes. I need to take her home with me.

 _So what happens after sex?  
Where will she sleep?_

Oh no.

It's at that thought that it all comes crashing down.

 _I…I can't.  
I can't do this. _

I instantly pull my lips away from hers. My hands move up and away from her.  
She looks completely stunned as she reclaims her hands from my hair.

I am so sorry, baby.  
I'm not ready for this.

 _I can't._

I lower my head down.  
I want to give her a _goodbye_ kiss on her cheek.  
Instead, I speak softly to her.

"Ana…I should go."

I can hear the disappointment in her exhale.  
As I look at her, I see her heartbreaking disappointment.

 _Oh no._

Yes, she was just mine for the taking.  
She wanted me to go all the way with her.

But little does she know, I have issues.  
 _Severe_ issues.

How will I be able to explain to her that she cannot sleep in bed with me after sex?  
She would _never_ understand that.

I decide to find shelter behind my professional title.  
I can't let her know the real reason why I can't have sex with her tonight.

As her head drops, I reclaim her eyes by gently lifting up her chin.

 _I need to see her._

"Ana, I am your boss."

She stands silent.

 _Shit._

I can feel it in the air.  
She's not going to want to work for me for much longer.  
Flynn warned me that she would leave if I didn't tell her how I truly felt.

But I can't tell her exactly how I feel about her.  
Not now, anyway.

I'm just _not_ _ready_.

However, I wouldn't be able to stand still and watch her walk away from my company simply because I continue to lead her on.

 _I can't keep giving her mixed signals._

I know that this may sound fucked up, but I need to keep her in this _holding pattern_ that I have her in for just a little while longer.

 _I need her to wait._

"Look, I don't want you to leave. I mean…I need you with me – at Grey House. That's why we can't get involved outside of work. I wouldn't want you to quit if things outside of business didn't work out between us. And trust me, if you were to find out what I was _really like_ , you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

I can't believe that those words just flew out of my mouth.

My words obviously baffle her.  
It is apparent that I forced more questions for her as opposed to answers.

"Christian, I don't think that you give me enough credit," she says, choking up.

Fuck – she's on the verge of tears.

Her words ironically echo what Dr. Flynn has been telling me time and time again.

But I don't care what she says.  
If she really knew what I was like beneath the surface, she would run away and never look back.

"No…I _know_ you would leave. Look, Ana – as I've told you before, I'm working _really_ hard here. I'm trying _to_ …to change. However, changing is more difficult than I anticipated. As of right now, I'm just not all the way there yet. I'm not capable of being who you deserve. _I_ …I'm so sorry for misleading you."

I finally said it.

She knows exactly where she stands now.  
No more pulling her along on a string.

In fact, I may have just terminated the _holding pattern_.

 _No way she'll wait for me now to get my shit together._

Dread completely overtakes her sweet, blue eyes.

" _Okay_ ," she whispers.

The moment she takes a giant step backwards – away from me, my heart falls right down to my feet.

 _Oh no.  
I'm losing her._

"Ana," I plead, extending my desperate hand out to her.

I want to tell her absolutely everything.

I want her to know that I'm fucked up and that I'm trying to fix it.  
I want her to know…especially if it gets her to stay.

But I can't tell her.

She wouldn't understand.

 _She couldn't._

She glances at my hand dangling out there in mid air.  
She looks mortified.

 _Fuck, it's useless._

My arm falls down to my side in total defeat.

" _I'm sorry_ ," I breathe out to her.

It's the only thing that I can say to her.  
Yet, she remains emotionless.

Distant.

 _Well, that's it, Grey.  
There's no turning back. _

I turn to leave.

As I shut the door behind me, it literally feels like I just ' _closed the door'_ on all hope of _'more'_ between Ana and I.

Forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Christian completely loses his ever-loving mind when he discovers that Ana is trying to mend her broken heart by dating other men._**

 ** _If you want a refresh as you wait for the next chapter, the ordeal takes place in chapter 14 of "Business and Pleasure" (Ana's POV)._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Hey There Lonely Girl

**Chapter 12 – Hey There Lonely Girl**

 _Saturday, August 20, 2011_

 _That torn look I saw in her eyes…_

I simply can't shake the thought of it.

No matter how hard I try to concentrate on other things, it always comes back to the moment when I pulled away from Miss Steele in her apartment.

At the blink of an eye, things could have easily gone a different way.  
If I hadn't let my fears get the best of me, we would have continued kissing.

We would have taken things to her bedroom.  
I would have tasted her.  
 _All of her._

She yearned for me just as I yearned for her.

Hell, I _still_ yearn for her.

Now, I sit in the same predicament as I have for the past few Saturdays.

Sleepless.

I'm once again at a lost, trying to distract myself with work, work, and _more_ work.

There are in fact GEH business matters that I could be CC-ing my support manager on in order to keep her in the loop. However, I decide to give her the remainder of the weekend free of me instead.

 _I've done more than enough damage to her in one night._

My run earlier this morning took much longer than usual. I'm unsure if my need to continue onward past the normal time was due to sexual frustration, or just _frustration_ in general.

I don't know why I just couldn't tell Anastasia how I felt about her.  
Instead, I decided to end things now before I wind up giving her a valid reason to leave all on her own.

 _I honestly don't know what I would do if I were ever to let her in, only for her to leave me._

The thought alone brings on a feeling likened to affixation.

It's terrifying.

As I try for the hundredth time this morning to push back the mind numbing thought, I refocus my attention on spreadsheets and PowerPoint slides.

My BlackBerry, which has remained on silent all morning, is turned over on its face. But every so often, I turn it over under the slight chance that Miss Steele decides to reach out to me.

 _Would she?  
_ _ **Could**_ _she?_

During one of the many times that I turn over my phone, it lights up – startling me.

Fuck.  
It's Grace.

I'm not in the mood to speak to my mother right now. I know that she'll want to harp on and on about Miss Steele. Instead, I turn the phone back on its face and return to my work.

For breakfast, I only manage a cup of coffee. Right around noon, my appetite returns somewhat. I make my way out of my study with BlackBerry in hand.

On the way to the kitchen, I see that Elliot called earlier and that Grace left me a voice message.

 _What do they want?_

I play back Grace's message.

"Christian…where are you, dear? This is your mother. You know…the one who you promised just last night that you would try to spend _more time_ with? Well, it better be a good reason why you're avoiding all of my calls this morning. I'm going to assume that it is for a good reason. Just make sure that you roll over and tell Ana ' _Hello_ ' for me."

 _Fuck, Grace!  
No skating around my so-called sex life anymore, huh?  
_I'm surprised she didn't ask what position I'm fucking her in since she clearly thinks that I am doing so in the first place.

Geez, Grace.

I guess it's true what they say about getting older and not giving a shit what comes out of your mouth anymore. She sounds just like her mother, Grandma Trevelyan.

"You may not think that I notice these things, but _I do_. You two not only look magnificent together, but you have a _connection_. A mother absolutely knows these things, dear. _You're_ …you're _different_ when you are with her. I watched the two of you from afar last night. Don't you _dare_ lie to your mother and tell me otherwise. Now, I expect you to bring Ana to the house for dinner soon. Mia is absolutely dying to meet her."

Bloody hell!  
She told Mia?!

Well Grace…I don't know what you're _seeing_ , but it _ain't gunna happen_. I've made it perfectly clear last night to Anastasia that our _relationship_ will be _strictly_ work-related from here on out.

"Oh – speaking of. The reason I called is that your sister is really upset with cooking school _again_ and she's working on catching a flight back home. Turns out that this new chef is much worse than the…"

The voice mail system cuts her off suddenly.

Well, well.  
My little sister is returning home.

Part of me is glad to have her back since I connect with her the most out of anyone else in my family. The other part wants to tell her to stop being such a spoiled little brat and toughen the hell up.

Before I partake in a premade sandwich that Mrs. Jones left for me in the fridge, I quickly tap out an email on my phone to Mia telling her to get in touch with me as soon as possible. Afterwards, I switch my phone over from silent to vibrate in case she calls.

Just as I'm finishing up my sandwich and fruit over at the breakfast bar, my phone vibrates. It's Elliot. I reluctantly answer it.

"What."

"Yo – asshole…I talked to Mom earlier. She's been trying to get ahold of you all morning."

"I was working. I heard her message about Mia."

"Yeah, Mom said Mia should be arriving home sometime Monday. Since she's off from work that day, Mom's going to pick her up from the airport. I'm glad I'll be able to catch our little sis before I leave for a few days. I'm actually taking some time off beginning Wednesday night. I'm taking Kate to _Snoqualmie Falls_. We'll be there late Wednesday through Sunday."

 _Are you fucking kidding me, Elliot?!_

Things are moving at warp speed for him and Kavanagh.  
 _Oh well, the messier the crash once he slams on the breaks._

Idiot.

"So, you're already taking overnight trips together. _How special_ ," I say, not amused.

"Yeah, yeah – I know it seems like we're moving a bit fast. My buddy has a time-share out there at the falls and he can't make it because of a scheduling conflict. He offered it up to me instead. Kate was game, so we're going."

"Well, good for you."

"By the way, I heard Mom and Dad have apparently already met Ana. They have yet to meet Kate – so who's _really_ moving just a little bit too fast here?" Elliot says in a snarky tone of voice.

Great.  
Grace just had to open up her _big mouth_ about Ana to both Mia _and_ Elliot – and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet.

 _For Christ's sake, Mom!_

"You know how Mother has a penchant for throwing things _way_ out of proportion," I sigh.

"She couldn't stop gushing over Ana and how you bought her the fancy dress that she wore to the charity gala."

"It was a _business-related_ charity event, Elliot. Miss Steele is my _support manager_. We were there strictly on business," I sound out carefully so that even ' _an Elliot'_ can understand.

"Well, whatever it was – I have no fucking clue. I just know that every time I mention your name to Kate, she gets irritated. I wonder what it is that you've done to Ana?"

You've got to be fucking kidding me.  
 _What is Anastasia telling her friend about me?_

One side of me is _annoyed_ from the fact that Miss Kavanagh feels that she has a right to have an opinion about me. Hell, she's only met me _one time_.

The other side is _torn_ because Miss Steele is obviously upset enough to confide in her best friend about me.

I'm so sorry, Anastasia.  
I wish I could turn back the hands of time…but I can't.

"Elliot, please stop fishing for something that's not there. I'm _not_ in a personal relationship with Miss Steele."

"Whatever you say, man. Well…I'll let you go. If I don't see or hear from you by Wednesday, I'll get ahold of you next weekend."

"Alright."

"Laters bro."

"Laters Elliot."

….

 _Monday, August 22, 2011_

I completely dreaded this evening's session with Flynn.  
Now, I'm here.

"So…how did your weekend go?"

"Uneventful. I worked. Then worked some more."

"So, where would you like to start? Did you want my feedback concerning Friday, or should I ask you what transpired after you and Ana left the gala?"

I drop my eyes to the floor and let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"Oh boy. That doesn't sound good," Flynn murmurs.

"I told her later that night after we left that I couldn't get involved with her outside of work," I confess.

Flynn takes in a deep breath.

"The rollercoaster ride continues," he sums up.

"No. I fact, it finally came to a stop. I even apologized for leading her on."

"So – that's it?"

"Yep."

"Christian…Can I be frank with you?"

I narrow my eyes at him.  
 _What could possibly come out of this man's mouth with that sort of lead-up?_

"Sure."

"I call bullshit."

I wince at his gumption.

Over the years, John and I have gotten into some very heated back and forth while in session. It's been a long time since he has called me out on anything.

The drought ends today.

"I saw that twinkle in your eye when you walked up to me Friday to tell me that Ana was there with you. What you're feeling inside over this girl… _that feeling_ won't go away overnight. What she apparently feels for you…that won't go away overnight for her either."

I drop my forehead into my palms and shake it from side to side.

 _I absolutely cannot deal right now._

It was very difficult for me to get through the day being in such close proximity of her. Both she and I managed to maintain a professional rapport on our first day back together since I left her alone in that apartment. We nearly had sex that night – but today, we both pretended as if it _never happened_.

Now I'm in this room with Dr. Flynn having to confront the feelings that I've tried so hard all weekend to suppress.

It's a shitty feeling.

 _'What she apparently feels for you…that won't go away overnight for her either.'_

Dr. Flynn's words from moments ago replay in my mind.

"Did she say anything to you on Friday? About… _me_?" I ask.

"She said nothing of consequence. She reminds me a lot of you. She doesn't show her hand. But I suspect that she might be going through something similar as you."

I flinch at his words.

"What do you mean ' _something similar'_? _Do you_ …do you think she had a similar childhood as mine?"

"No, Christian – I'm not insinuating that. But what I do see is that she's just as conflicted about the two of you as you are. Look…you may think that you have closed the door the moment you told her that you lead her on, but you didn't _really_ give her closure. Why would you put a certain impression out there, only to tell her that you are actively going against it? How is she supposed to process that information?"

 _Fuck._

John is giving me so much to think about.

"I didn't expect her to take it in any particular way. I was simply telling her that I'm not ready _now_. I might be ready sometime in the future."

"And did you tell her to wait for you until you sort things out?"

"I wouldn't ask her to do that. It's not realistic."

"But something tells me that your expectations say otherwise."

"It's not about what I expect. It's about facts. The fact is that I'm not ready for a relationship. Well – at least not the type of relationship that a woman like Anastasia would expect from a man."

Flynn and I sit silent for a few beats.

"Well, that's that I suppose," he concludes.

"Yep," I say with a tight upper lip.

That's it. I'm just going to have to be okay with whatever comes next.

I've said what I had to say to Miss Steele.  
There's no turning back.

….

"Christian!"

I couldn't manage getting a ' _Hello'_ out when I answer Mia's call on my way home from Flynn's.

I didn't run tonight to my appointment from Escala as I've been doing. Since I was waylaid at the office, Taylor – who's currently behind the wheel – had to take me straight there. I'm still in this wretched suit and I can't wait to get out of it.

"Hey – where are you?" I ask my little sister.

"I'm home! Mom and I just arrived here from the airport. I want to see you!"

"Sure. It's late now. How about tomorrow?"

"Yes! Let's do lunch!"

"Alright. Did you want to meet me in the lobby at Grey House around noon?"

"Sure. I'll see you then! Hey… I want you to tell me all about Ana! Perhaps she can even join us tomorrow!"

Oh, no.

" _Um_ …I think the two of us should catch up alone," I say.  
Hell, I don't have the heart to disappoint my little sister right now – especially after a long flight from Paris.

God knows I'm disappointed well enough all on my own.  
I don't need Mia's company in that department.

….

 _Tuesday, August 23, 2011_

I've been busy with wall-to-wall meetings all morning.  
So much so, that I had to cancel my daily check-in meeting with Miss Steele.

On the same note, she's been busy in her own regard. She's now in the midst of leading the upcoming big company-wide audit.

Later in between meetings, I finally manage to get some time to go up to my office and catch up for a few. Andrea intercepts me as soon as I exit the elevator.

"Mr. Grey – Mr. Whelan, your banker needs you to sign some paperwork for the new investment account that you recently opened. He's willing to stop by here anytime at your convenience. What time will be best?"

Oh, yes – _that_.

I requested an aggressive account to be opened for the purpose of holding Miss Steele's salary surplus. Back when she initially signed her acceptance letter for the support manager position, she requested to be paid $110k less than what I offered her.

Instead of fighting her on the issue, I decided to pay her exactly what she asked for.

 _However…_

Miss Steele needs to learn that ' _whatever I say goes'_. This will be sort of an _unspoken lesson_ for her – if you will. She will be getting the remainder of her original salary in the form of a quarterly bonus. That way, she won't question it. Later, I'll have to figure out how to distribute any investment earnings to her beyond her $200k salary. I won't worry about that anytime soon, though.

Yes, that signature for Whelan won't take but a second.

 _Hmm – the bank's just two doors down from where Mia and I are set to have lunch this afternoon. Perhaps I'll just drop in on the way back to the office._

"Andrea, tell Whelan that I'll stop by his office sometime between 12:30 and 1."

"Yes Sir."

….

And there she is.

Her vibrant personality lights up the entire main floor lobby at Grey House.

My little sister bursts on the scene through the revolving doors – all heels and legs, wearing what appears to be some sort of flashy tutu.

It's Mia, the princess.

"Christian!" she cries out with glee from across the way.  
I roll my eyes at her, but I can't help but grin.

I've _really_ missed her.

Before I march forward, I turn my head to the blonde behind the reception desk.

"She doesn't need to sign in. We're heading out," I plainly inform her.

The blonde looks dumbfounded, but then she remembers herself.

" _Ye_ …yes Mr. Grey. _Absolutely_. Enjoy your lunch, Sir!"

Why is she babbling and gaping at me?  
 _It's just a pretty face, sweetheart._

I proceed onward and meet Mia half way. She animatedly prances the rest of the way towards me with outstretched arms before suddenly falling onto my neck. I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I hug her tightly and lift her until her heels dangle in mid air.

 _My kid sister will always have my heart on a string._

I kiss her on the cheek just before placing her back on solid ground.

"Holy crap Christian – how I've missed you!"

"It's been what? Almost two months since I've seen you?"

"Almost! Let's go! I'm starving!" she declares.

"Alright," I beam.

She takes me by the arm, and the two of us head out.

A short time later, Mia and I are seated at the Italian restaurant.

"I wish I had time to go to Italy this go-round. I tell you, Floubert was a _saint_ compared to _Girard_. Chef Girard is a royal asshole! Why do the French have to be so mean?" pouts Mia.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Spare me, Christian. I know exactly what you are going to say. Look – I tried. I stuck it out. I took being called an ' _imbécile'_ …and other derogatory names in French that I dare not mention."

"Mia…not everyone's going to be sweet for you like your family and friends are. The world of fine dining is a _dog-eat-dog_ world. Those chefs were just preparing you for the very worse," I try and reason with her.

"I don't care. I don't have to take _that_ …that _cruelty_. I took it on the chin _so many times_ , Christian. There's only so much a person can take!"

I sigh not knowing what else to say regarding the subject.

My baby sister has a great big heart. If she tries to pull someone in and they don't reciprocate – she immediately shuts down. She would _never_ survive in the business world.

Mia's such a free spirit and doesn't function under rules and boundaries. She was obviously under the impression that the culinary arts would afford her to be exactly who she is. What she didn't anticipate was _pushback_. I knew she would face the harsh reality when she took off for cooking school in Paris the first time around.

I'm surprised that she went back for more.

"So…what now?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just study locally. Perhaps I'll go to New York or Los Angeles next year to study. But for now, I need a break. I'll cook only for family and friends. Hey…at least we have the holidays coming up soon," she chuckles.

"Yes… _that_ we do. The year's winding up pretty quickly," I add.

"So, speaking of – will you be kissing Ana at midnight this New Year's?"

 _And there she goes._

"Mia… Anastasia is my _employee_. We are _not_ seeing each other – so I haven't a clue what Grace has told you," I snip.

"Christian…you bought her a dress. Don't you _dare_ tell me otherwise. She's obviously someone special," Mia says with an arched brow.

"Mia…"

"Don't _'Mia'_ me. You're hiding something. I _know_ you. Do you care about her?"

 _What in the world is she doing?_

I'm not comfortable with my little sister interrogating me about my personal life. This isn't like her. Perhaps Paris has given her this newfound ability to tell people exactly how she sees things.

I mean…Mia's never been one to bite her tongue. However, she has also never pressured me to date, unlike Elliot and Grace. Instead, she used to say…

 _'When you meet_ _ **the one**_ _…you'll know._ _ **I'll**_ _know.'_

I sigh at the recollection.

"Answer me. _Do you care about her_? And don't you dare lie to me, Grey. I _will_ know," she scolds.

Why in the hell is she making me feel like the younger sibling?  
I should be chastising her right now for dropping out of cooking school… _yet again_.

 _Fine, Mia. Fine.  
_ I decide to be honest with her about the subject at hand.  
Just this one time.

" _I do_ ," I murmur.

She winces at my words.  
Soon, a victory grin slowly overtakes her face. I frown at her.

"I knew it! I can't _wait_ to meet her!" she says, self-assured.

"You won't be meeting her anytime soon. We're _not_ dating. She works for me," I say point blank. Mia rolls her eyes and scoffs at me.

"Christian…stop being so damned close-minded. You just said that you cared for her. If she cares for you the same, I think the two of you should be together. Mom says she's beautiful on the inside and out. And you know what, Grey? _So are you_. You two are obviously the _perfect match_ ," she sparks.

I'm squirming in my seat.  
I'd rather talk about anything else other than this.

If I can't deal with these emotions all on my own, I'm sure as hell not going to share them with my little sister.

"Mia…I'd like it if you dropped the subject. _Please_ ," I say in a stoic plea.

Her face falls.  
 _Shit._

"I just want you to be happy, Christian – That's all."

 _Oh no. She's on the verge of tears.  
_ I don't know how many teary-eyed females I can stand within the span of just four days.

"I _am_ happy. My little sister is back home," I beam at her.

She lets out a weak grin before finally shaking off the blues.

"I'm happy to see you, too. Oh! By the way – I have a present for you."

I narrow my eyes at her as she commences to pull out a perfectly square box from her large designer handbag.

….

As Mia and I walk out of the restaurant, I remember that I have to stop by next door to sign that document for Whelan.

"I need to stop by my bank over here for a second to sign something."

"Sure. I'll wait in the car and catch up with Taylor."

"Good. I'll be out shortly.

A few moments later, I sit directly across from Whelan in his office.

"I didn't make it to the HEROES Gala this year. The wife and I had to nurse our sick kids. How was it?" Whelan inquires.

"The same as always," I say in a lackluster tone.

"I figured. Well, we still have that dinner for the Children's Hospital coming up next month. I'm sure I'll see you there," he says.

"I'm sure you will," I respond.

Whelan pushes over a document across the desk.

"Just sign this Mr. Grey, and you'll be all set."

I quickly glance over it before scribbling my _John Hancock_ on the signature line.

"Troy…I'm so sorry."  
 _What the…_

I look up to see a woman standing there in the doorway. I then look over at Whelan who's visibility perturbed.

"Quickly – that loft/condominium unit on Alaskan Way just foreclosed. It's fully furnished and in top condition. Should we go ahead and process it for auction?"

Whelan lets out a tortured sigh.

"Give me ten minutes. _Please_ ," he pleads.

"Sure thing," the woman says before dashing off.

 _Hmm…Alaskan Way._

I know exactly where that is.  
That's not too far from where I live.

"Sorry for that interruption, Mr. Grey. That property has been a thorn in my side ever since the owner filed for chapter 7," Whelan sighs.

I raise a brow, letting him know that it's not a problem.  
I stand to leave since I've done what I've come here to do.  
Whelan rises after I do.

"Hey – you wouldn't by chance be interested in purchasing a fully furnished, luxury loft, would you?" he jokes.

I suddenly think back to that small little apartment that I stood in on Friday night in the Pike Place Market area.

 _Miss Steele really needs to get out of that crowded apartment._

"Possibly. What's it going for?" I respond with a straight face.

My response seemingly surprises Whelan.

"I was only kidding, Mr. Grey," he laughs off.

"No…I'm genuinely curious. What is it going for?" I ask yet again.

Whelan flinches. He now realizes that I'm not joking. He extends his hand, offering me to take my seat once more. The two of us sit.

"The property was appraised at $1.5 million. It's going up for immediate auction. All of the assets inside will probably be sold off separately," he informs me.

"Do you have any photographs of the property?" I inquirer.

Whelan begins to press a few buttons on his keyboard and then clicks his mouse a few times.

"It's pre-loaded here on the backend of our real estate auction website. It'll only take the single press of a button to make it go live. Do you have a second?"

"Sure."

"Excellent."

Whelan swivels his monitor around so that the two of us can view the property.

As Whelan talks and clicks though the photographs, I am quite impressed with what I see. There's more than enough living space for a single, young woman. It has two bedrooms along with two and a half baths. In addition to the roominess and the double-sided fireplace facing both the main room and the master bedroom, the décor already in place is more than acceptable.

"And there's of course the 24-hour security in the main lobby," Whelan adds.

 _This would be perfect for Miss Steele.  
However, there's no telling what it will take in order to get for her to accept it. _

"Whelan, I'm _very_ interested. However, I would like to see it in person. If I like what I see, is there a way that you hold off on the auction and let me purchase it from you? I'll offer cash – free and clear. That way, it'll be out of your hands for good."

My words obviously light a fire within Whelan.

" _Absolutely_ ," he gasps in delight.

"Good. How about tonight after work?"

"Yes – I can manage that. Would you like to meet me over at the property at six o'clock?"

"That'll work."

….

 _Wednesday, August 24, 2011_

So, I purchased a fully furnished loft yesterday.

I plan on giving the place to Miss Steele. However, I must find a non-threatening way to offer it up to her. I've learned my lesson from that entire ordeal with the car.  
I will not be making that mistake again.

Perhaps I can set it up with the property manager and have them present it to her as a lease situation. Then I can have all of Miss Steele's _'rent payments'_ go directly into that investment account that I set up for her.

If Miss Steele refuses to take it, perhaps I'll give the loft to Mia. Since Mia's home from Paris _'for good'_ , she might want to move out from under Grace and Carrick – _eventually_.

But all of this contemplating about how I should go about getting Miss Steele into this new property…it just might be a moot point.

All day, she's been… _distant_. I mean – she's been distant since Monday, but today, she's even more so.

She doesn't even flash me a pretend smile anymore.

 _I can feel her slowly pulling away._

It first started with our daily check-in meeting. She doesn't touch one bit of the breakfast that I had brought in for the two of us. Instead, she tells me that she already ate before coming into the office.

 _I know she's lying._

She avoided looking me in the eye at all costs. In meetings, she made every effort to sit as far away from me as possible.

I don't like that she's being so cold towards me, but I completely understand.

 _I've pushed her to this point._

As I sit at my desk, alone in my office, my elbows rest on the table, and my face fills my palms.

 _I've lost her._

It's a terrible feeling.

….

"I don't feel good at all about my decision," I pour out to Flynn later that evening in his office.

Yeah, I know that I just saw him two days ago – but I needed to come back in today.

 _I had to._

When I called John from my office in order to brainstorm with him over my current quandary, he informed me that he had a last minute cancellation early evening.

So…I'm here.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asks.

"I don't believe that telling her we should remain on a professional level was the best decision," I confess.

"Why do you say that?"

"She's upset. She can't even look at me."

"So why is that an issue? She's doing what you need her to do at work… _correct_?"

"Yes…she is."

"So why is her happiness important to you?"

Flynn's question confounds me.

 _Hell – why does her happiness mean anything to me at all?_

I contemplate long and hard on that question.

I think back to meetings where the two of would laugh and joke together.  
I think back to our car rides to and from work.

Our dinner conversations.  
That spontaneous carnival visit.

Her watching me play poker at the casino in Las Vegas.  
That hysterical elevator ride up at work.

When Ana smiles – I mean _genuinely_ smiles…something in me comes alive.

 _That's it._

I get it now.  
These…emotions. These _feelings_.

"She makes me happy, John," I profess.

 _Whoa._

My words surprise even me.

But it's true.

I would do anything to see that gorgeous smile on that beautiful girl's face once again.

 _Anything._

After a long streak of silence, I catch Flynn grinning.  
 _What the fuck?_

"Christian. _Tell her_ ," he finally says.

I now sit in torment.

Not only do I have to tell her that she makes me happy…but I'll have to eventually explain to her why I'm so fucked up.

 _Oh no.  
Is it worth it?_

 _Is it?_

Then I think back to that cold, distant woman from this morning.

 _Yes – It's worth it._

"You will never know what you are capable of if you don't at least give it a shot. Tell Ana how you feel. Then afterwards, be quiet and listen. And please do me a favor. Don't make any assumptions once she gets to know the ' _real you'_. You might be pleasantly surprised with her response," he gleefully advises.

No – I _won't_ be surprised by her response.  
She'll be scared shitless once she finds out who I truly am.

 _Hell – do you think that I like being like this!_

Perhaps I can keep that dark side of me a secret for as long as possible. She never has to know about my life as a dom, nor does she need to know about my crappy early-childhood.

….

I sit in the back seat of the SUV as Taylor drives me home.

I awaken my BlackBerry and access the address book. I scroll, then linger on _'Anastasia Steele'_.

 _Tell her, Grey._

Damn…this is so difficult.

I know that Katherine is leaving tonight for the falls with Elliot.  
Fuck…that means Ana will be home alone with Katherine's brother.

 _I'm sure he'll be there to comfort her after work – in more ways than one._

My grip tightens up around the phone. Suddenly, my thumb presses the home key and the phone dials Miss Steele's company-issued mobile number. I place the phone to my ear. It rings twice. I go directly to voicemail.

A lump swells in my throat.

 _Oh no.  
I'm too late._

I wait a few seconds and call again. It rings. It rings again.  
Then – it's back to voicemail.

 _Fuck!_

She's intentionally avoiding my calls. I'm livid.

"Taylor – take me by Miss Steele's apartment!" I bark.  
"Sir," he concurs.

A short time before we arrive at her apartment, I am seething.

 _She's fucking Kavanagh right this second!  
I know it!_

I contemplate calling yet again as Taylor pulls up in front of her building.

 _If she doesn't answer my call this time, I will break down her fucking door._

I call Miss Steele's BlackBerry once more.  
It rings. The second ring is interrupted when I'm thrown abruptly back into voicemail.

What the fuck!

I call right back. This time, it doesn't ring.  
I go directly into voicemail.

I could jump through the moon roof of this SUV right, leap up through her window, and choke the living shit out of Ethan Kavanagh.

Miss Steele wouldn't want to see me right now in this condition.  
I would absolutely pulverize anything in my path.

I don't remember ever being this mad. This… _angry_.

Before I dart out of the car and do something that I can't take back, I pan across the parking lot.

 _I don't see Miss Steele's car._

"Sir…we're here," Taylor says.

"Just a second," I reply in haste.

I pull out my laptop from my briefcase and lift it open. I switch my BlackBerry to hotspot mode and quickly connect to the network. I launch the company vehicle tracking program and locate Miss Steele's A3.

It's parked in a retail shopping area, not too far away from here.  
The closest location is by a coffee shop.

"Taylor – take me by the coffee shop on Pike Street."

A few minutes later, I find myself on foot – roaming the storefronts, peering inside of picture windows as I pass by.

 _What in the fuck are you doing here, Grey?_

I honestly can't answer that question.  
I just know that I can't go home like this.  
I _have to_ see her.

I'm mad. I'm upset.

Why won't she take my calls?  
 _Who_ is she with?

I find myself right outside of the coffee shop that I located in the tracker program.  
I peer inside of the window.

I see her.  
She's smiling.

She's happily chatting it up with a male.  
It's a guy that I've never seen before.

 _Fuck, I'm too late._

Five minutes go by. As patrons enter and exit the coffee shop, I can feel their burning gazes. I continue to remain stunned.

 _He makes her smile too._

How can she just completely drop what happened between us on Friday and move on so quickly? I don't understand!

How long has she known him for?  
Did he go to WSU with her as well?

He looks older than her.  
He appears to be _my_ age.

 _Is she safe with him?_

 _I_ …I don't know what else to do.  
Just when I've worked up the nerve to tell her how I feel about her, it appears that I've missed my opportunity.

 _That door has closed.  
Forever. _

Maybe I should just walk away and leave her be.  
I've already put her through enough heartache.

Now, she's sitting here with this clown.  
He's going to reap what I've been sowing into for two months.

Who is this fucker, anyway?  
Where did they meet?  
What does he do for a living?

I watch, as she appears to be hanging onto every word that flies out of this smug-looking asshole's mouth.

He's probably feeding her loads lies, only to get her into bed.

She'll probably take him up to her apartment if Ethan Kavanagh isn't home. You know…the same place where I was just days ago.

My hands caressed that soft, sweet body.

 _Fuck! He doesn't deserve the honor!_

My fists tightly clench at my sides.

I can't let her do this.  
 _I_ …I have to fight.

 _I won't go down without a fight._

Without thinking, I burst in through the doors of the coffee shop and march in past the ordering counter and directly towards Miss Steele and her _guest_.

Neither she nor her company sees me right away, but I notice Miss Steele's body quickly tense up as my shoes cease from clacking against the linoleum.

"Miss Steele – is there a problem with your BlackBerry?" I growl.

She turns and looks up at me.  
The asshole across from her is also startled by my presence.

 _Good._

"As you can see here Mr. Grey, I'm currently busy," she snaps.

So obviously, my appearance here is much unwelcomed.  
But I've come this far. I might as well commit to the cause.

I want to see this fucker walk out of here… _without_ Miss Steele.

I decide to pull up a chair a take a seat at the corner of their very small table.  
Miss Steele's ' _date'_ …or whoever the fuck he is…his eyeballs nearly pop out of their sockets at my gesture.

Miss Steele on the other hand…

" _Excuse me_?" she says, leaning back with a look of horror on her face.

I'll deal with her bad attitude later.  
Right now, I'm more concerned with the _random company_ that Miss Steele decides to keep. I turn and glare at the guy at the table.

"So, _um_ …" I start the interrogation.

"Jeremy," he says.

He even has the name of an asshole.  
 _Tsk, tsk, Miss Steele. You need a better vetting process for these punks._

" _Jeremy_. How did you meet Miss Steele?"

From the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Anastasia's look of sheer terror.  
I ignore it.

"Um…last night at speed dating. Who are you?" he winces at me.

 **What!**

Is she out of her god-dammed mind?!

There are women out here getting raped and dismembered just from answering an ad on Craig's List! Women who meet these murderous men online the day before disappearing!

Does she have _any_ regard whatsoever for her personal safety?!

Hell…who knows who else could be waiting in the wings from ' _speed dating'_ to prey on this naïve girl!

"Her _boss_ ," I snarl at the creep.

I then turn to scold Miss Steele.

"You went speed dating?!"

She doesn't answer me. Instead, she gives me a self-righteous glare. I quickly turn from her and focus on the predator.

I need to know who in the hell I'm dealing with.  
He's obviously up to no good.

"So, what is it that you do for a living?" I say to him.

"Christian – why are you here?" protests Miss Steele.

"You didn't answer your phone. Maybe next time, you will," I bark at her.

"I left work for the day. This is _my_ time," she growls.

"You're _never_ off the clock, Miss Steele. _Always_ answer my calls," I counter, trying to keep my composure – but losing the battle within.

 _I can't believe this woman._

I quickly turn back to the silent party at the table.

"Answer my question," I demand of him.

His lips stammer. He's placed in a very uncomfortable position, but I don't give fuck.  
I demand answers.

Suddenly, his eyes grow big and wide and he gasps before he starts pointing at me.

"Wait a minute…you're Christian Grey, aren't you?" he pipes.

I don't have time for this shit. I need to know about _him_.

"Yes. Now for the final time, answer the question," I say.  
I'm _quite close_ to snapping at any moment.

I can see the fear rising up in his eyes.  
He's starting to turn white.

Suddenly, he stands to his feet.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," he says before darting off.

 _Yeah right.  
He won't be back. _

A feeling of satisfaction begins to warm up on the inside of me. However, it quickly dissolves when I see the piercing look in Miss Steele's eyes.

"Why did you come here?"

I can tell that it's taking everything in her not to blow a gasket. But I don't care. She's putting herself in precarious situations. I dread to turn on the television one day and find out that she's gone missing.

"Miss Steele, you need to know who in the hell these people are before you just go out on random dates with them like that. What were you thinking? It's absolutely reckless."

Her already angry countenance suddenly takes a turn for the worse.  
 _Whoa – she is really pissed now._

"How dare you! You don't want me…but I can't go out with anyone else?!" she shouts out loud, startling a few nearby patrons.

 _Oh no – she thinks that I don't want her.  
_ She's wrong.  
Dead wrong.

But now isn't the time to tell her that. I fucking just saw her having tea with another man. I need to wrap my head around _that_ first.

"Miss Steele, you need to care more about your wellbeing," I calmly respond in contrast to her loud rage.

She begins to hyperventilate before standing abruptly and heading out towards the exit. I quickly trail her.

"You can't ignore the fact that you have no clue who this man is! And your roommate is not at home! Who's around to account for you?! Who's around to see to it that you make it home tonight without being harmed!" I shout out behind her.

She presses onward and doesn't look back. Out in the parking lot, she opens her car door and slams it hard behind her. After quickly turning on the ignition, her tires screech as she speeds out of the parking lot.

I have a mind to go after her and follow her back to her apartment in order to continue letting her know about the error of her careless ways. However, I already have my work cut out for me tonight.

 _I need to find out what kind of mess Miss Steele has gotten herself into._

I approach my SUV with Taylor waiting by the rear passenger side.

"Taylor – five or so minutes ago, did you see a guy with dark hair come out of the coffee shop wearing a blue buttoned-up shirt and dark khakis?" I ask before entering the car.

"You mean the guy who was just sitting in there with Miss Steele? Yes. I have a make, model and license plate if you want."

Damn, Taylor. Nice going.  
He is always _on_ and never _off_.  
I guess that military training never really goes away.

...

As soon as Taylor and I arrive home, I immediately tug off my jacket and tie and head straight over to my study. I take a seat behind my desk and I dial Barney on speakerphone. He picks up just after one ring, but I don't give him the chance to speak first.

"Barney, it's Grey. I need you to do me a huge favor…off the record."

"Sure, Mr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

"Is there a way that you can forward me all non-GEH related emails, text messages and phone call records from today and yesterday for a specific employee?"

"Absolutely. Which employee?"  
"Anastasia Steele."  
"Oh."

I'm alarmed by Barney's tone and hesitation, but he quickly remembers himself.

 _Remember, Barney – you work for me.  
You also signed an NDA. _

"Sure – it's not a problem," he finally says.

So, would Miss Steele and this Jeremy guy have communicated at anytime across the GEH servers? What if she got in touch wit him using her personal cell phone, which she still has in her position?

Fuck.

That just makes things a little more difficult. She could be seeing anybody after this Jeremy guy, and Barney would have no way of pulling that data if she didn't communicate with them over our servers.

"Also, do we have a way of accessing any other methods of communication she could have utilized outside of our servers?" I ask Barney.

"What do you mean? Like a personal email account?"

"Sure."

"Well…if Ana set up her personal email to go to her BlackBerry, some of that data may be cached on our servers."

"Good. Check those records too. Again – send me anything sent or received by Miss Steele from all non-GEH contacts. I need those records tonight."

"I'll get on it right now, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Barney."

I decide to have Taylor research what he can until I hear back from Barney. After I receive Barney's intel, I'll reach out to Welch to wrap one big bow around this entire shit pile.

Right now, I'm much too focused on getting answers to be upset with Miss Steele.  
I'll revisit my disdain when the time comes.

My email pings within ten minutes.  
It's Taylor.

I launch the note and find out that the vehicle that was parked outside of the coffee shop is registered to a ' _Jeremy Clark_ '.

 _Oh, yes…good ol' Jeremy._

I jot down his name and address detail.

Thirty minutes later, I receive a huge data extract from Barney. I begin to sort through the mess. I see emails to Anastasia's friends and parents, but I don't read them.

I then stumble across an email thread featuring the one and only _Jeremy Clark_. I read through some of the small talk, and I want to gag. I then see an email that Clark sent where he gushed about how much he was looking forward to their first official date.

 _This dude is so fucking lame._

Then, I see where they agreed to meet up at the coffee shop. I grow sicker in my stomach. However, I brush the ill feelings aside and continue to search for any other email threads that reference the same speed dating organization that Miss Steele met Clark.

 _There has to be more men out there._

After hunting, I find yet another name.

 _Brandon Appleton.  
Fuck – Miss Steele's set to go out with him tomorrow! _

I immediately get on the horn with Welch.

"Welch," he answers the phone tersely in his signature gravely voice.

"Welch, it's Grey. I need you to do a full background check on a couple of local folks."

"Go ahead."

"Jeremy Clark and Brandon Appleton. I'll shoot you over their phone numbers and email addresses to get you started."

"Great – that'll point me in the right direction."

"Good, this is really hot. I need results by tomorrow afternoon."

"Not a problem."

"Great. I'll email you that info now."

"I'll hop right on it."

"Thanks Welch. Oh…one last thing."

Fuck, I shouldn't be requesting this. But hell, I'm already treading on dark territory as it is.

"Sure, Mr. Grey."

"Is there a way I can get access to view a particular street cam in a certain residential area?"

"Absolutely. Shoot me over me the cross streets and I'll send you over a secured link."

"Excellent. Thanks."

Ten minutes later, I receive a link from Welch. I click on it and it launches my browser. A short time later, I'm looking at the view of Miss Steele's parking lot at her apartment building.

I see her car.

I scan the area to make sure that Clark's car isn't there either.

 _Thank God – it isn't._

I believe Miss Kavanagh owns a Mercedes, which is present.  
 _Elliot obviously picked her up to take her to the falls._

While I'm at it, I need to get an ID on vehicles belonging to Brandon Appleton, Ethan Kavanagh, and José…the kid that Miss Steele went to school with.

The only other vehicle I know of is Lewis', and he sure as fuck better _not_ be there.

 _Oh Miss Steele. You've been quite busy since I walked out of your apartment a mere five days ago. You've wasted absolutely no time moving on._

The thought alone pierces me.

How can she just drop everything and move on so quickly?  
I don't understand.  
I see her every day, and yet she can simply cast her feelings for me aside.

I wish I had that gift.  
But instead, I continue to dream about her and think of her every single moment of every single day.

When I return to Barney's data dump, it doesn't take long for me to discover a third man's name.

 _Travis Larkin._

There's not a solid date scheduled. It appears that he has some type of family emergency that may interfere with their date.

I email Welch this guy's name and contact info, as well request that he be added to the growing list of background checks.

Hell, I hope that's all.

 _Christ, Ana!  
How many men are you seeing?_

….

 _Thursday, August 25, 2011_

As usual, I'm functioning on little or no sleep.

All last night and early this morning, I continue to check my BlackBerry on the nightstand to see if Welch has sent me anything.

 _I wonder what's taking him so long with those background checks?_

Ana has a seven o'clock date scheduled with Brandon Appleton at an Italian Restaurant, which is located quite a distance away.

 _Why did he pick this place out of all of the restaurants located in Seattle-proper?_

I don't intend on interrupting this particular date since I know exactly where Miss Steele will be. As long as I'm able to track the whereabouts of her car and her BlackBerry, there's no need to crash yet another date.

Meanwhile, I'll simply keep watch behind the scenes.  
Miss Steele won't even know that I'm lurking.

Five minutes before eight in the morning, Miss Steele enters my office. She sees me sitting at my usual spot for our daily check-ins with my coffee and a pastry.

"Miss Steele."

"Mr. Grey."

She sits adjacent from me with her notepad in hand, awaiting my instructions.

 _Whoa…she means business._

She doesn't look mad for some reason.  
She appears…focused.

She's also ignoring the fact that I completely sabotaged her date last night.  
It's as if it never even happened.

Maybe she's arrived at the point that I've been trying for months to get to myself.

 _This is strictly business, Grey.  
She wants __**nothing**_ _to do with you._

My heart sinks even further.

….

Late morning, Welch sends me some details on Jeremy Clark.

Clark is apparently a senior editor at Emerald City Publishing, the top publishing house in Seattle.

I suddenly recall from Miss Steele's personnel file that she had aspirations to enter into publishing sometime after completing the entire NG Program.

I wonder if she still feels the same way since she's exited the program and has now been promoted into a management position.

Hell – maybe she's _really_ trying her hardest to get the fuck out of my company after what happened last night.

And the week before…

And the week before that…

Shortly before lunch hour, I get a call in my office from Barney. He tells me that he has just received another outbound email message hitting the GEH servers. It's an email sent from Miss Steele's personal email account, addressed to Jeremy Clark.

What seemingly takes a lifetime, my email box finally pings, revealing Barney's forwarded message – featuring Miss Steele's note to Jeremy Clark.

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
Subject: My Sincerest Apologies  
Date: August 25, 2011 9:35  
To: Jeremy Clark

Dear Jeremy,

I'm so sorry about what happened tonight. How Mr. Grey treated you was absolutely uncalled for. You didn't deserve that.

As you can probably tell, I am more than eager to leave my current employment situation. Before we were quite rudely interrupted last night, you kindly offered to pass along my resume.

With that said, I'm attaching it to this email. Again, I don't blame you one bit if what transpired last night has changed your mind about helping me. I also don't blame you if you never care to see me again.

Thanks again for your kindness. And once more, I am truly sorry about last night.

– Ana

* * *

I'm absolutely speechless.

 _She's quite desperate to move on…far away from me._

I absolutely don't know what else to do now.  
 _It's all my fault._

But regardless of if she leaves GEH, _I_ …I can't move on.

I absolutely **cannot**.

I can't move forward until I know what I'll be missing out on. I refuse to let her leave and never see her again until I know for certain what things could be like with her.

 _Emerald City Publishing, huh?_

If ECP decides to hire her, perhaps I should buy them.  
 _Everything's for sale – if the price is right._

If I can't nail them down, then perhaps I can contact the head ECP and persuade them not to hire her. I can be quite convincing. Especially when I have the ability to dry up some of their major assets if they don't end up seeing things my way.

Fuck – I can't do that to Ana.  
That would be a totally dick move on my part.

But I don't want to lose her or her talent at my company.

I'm torn. I know that she's intent on leaving, and the realization is making me nauseous.

I call Claude to cancel our workout for this afternoon.  
 _I need to go out for some fresh air and to collect my thoughts._

Ana and I need to talk. There's no way around it.  
I _must_ tell her how I feel.

But she wants to leave Grey House.  
She wants to move on with someone more mentally stable.

 _She's totally done with you, Grey._

Twenty minutes, I find myself walking outside along a row of shops. I suddenly recognize The Apple Store. I don't know what pulls me in, but I follow my instinct.

When I exit the store thirty minutes later, I'm carrying a bag of purchases.

Back at my desk back at Grey House, I slowly pull out the contents of my shopping bag.

I purchased a brand new iPad.

Hell – I already have one of these.

The brand new one is already installed with a separately purchased fuchsia case.  
 _Fuchsia case?_

Obviously, I bought this with Ana on the brain.

She probably wouldn't accept it anyway.

I launch the iPad that _Apple Genius_ already set up for me. I begin exploring and toying with the apps. I suddenly get a thought.

I pull out my credit card and pre-load the iTunes account with $100. I begin to explore iTunes. After ten minutes or so of browsing down memory lane, I decide to purchase a download.

I pick "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

Hell…will she even believe that to be my sentiment?

My external actions may speak one thing, however, my heart shouts out this song out from the rafters.

After hearing the song on repeat several times, I close the iPad and return it to its box before storing it away in my desk drawer.

 _I don't know when I'll even have the nerve to give this to her._

 _She's going on another date tonight._

….

I'm still at work past six in the evening.

Ana's date is just in one hour, and I have yet to hear from Welch on those background checks. I have no idea what's keeping him.

Miss Steele's car is currently parked at home and her BlackBerry is undetectable.  
No cause for alarm just yet.  
 _Perhaps she's at home and her phone battery died._

Finally, my email box pings. It's from Welch. I open his note immediately.

As I scan the attachment, my blood begins to boil.

 _What the fuck!_

It appears that Miss Steele's date tonight has an itchy palm for identity fraud. He has convictions in this state as well as in Oregon.

 _Yeah – I did say earlier that I wasn't planning on interrupting Miss Steele's date again tonight._

 _I lied._

I quickly print out Appleton's wrap sheet and I call Taylor to meet me out front of the building right away.

Taylor's expediting skills are bar none. A drive that normally takes about 30 minutes only takes him half the time. I immediately hop out of the car and quickly enter the restaurant.

"Hi Sir…"  
"I'm here to meet someone," I say, brushing off the hostess.

I plow ahead and scan the entire restaurant.

There she is.  
And sitting across from her is a face fit for a mug shot.

 _How could she?!_

I shudder at the thought, but I immediately kick into fighting mode.  
I approach the table.

"So Ana, tell me about yourself. I know we did the five-minute mini-date on Tuesday – but I'd like to know more," I hear the slime ball say while grinning wickedly at her.

 ** _Motherfucker!_**

I'm putting a stop to this.  
 _Now._

"Brandon Appleton, is it?" I interject.

Miss Steele turns her head towards me and frowns.

 _Yep – it's me again, Miss Steele.  
Bailing you out of yet another mess. _

Appleton turns and looks to Miss Steele for an explanation.

 _Don't you dare look to her, asshole!  
I'm the one talking now!_

"Don't ask," she murmurs.

I need to assure Mr. Felon that I'm not going anywhere.

I grab a nearby vacant chair and pull it up to the table. Miss Steele throws her head back in defeat as I take a seat.

"How about we get to know a little more about you first, Mr. Appleton," I insist.

"Let's start with the felonies in two states: Washington and Oregon."

"Who _are_ you?" Appleton asks with pure indignation.

You have no right to be upset here, felon!  
 **YOU** are clearly the only the violator sitting here!

"I'm Miss Steele's boss. Now tell us about the two felonies," I demand.

Suddenly, his earlier bravado falls by the wayside.  
 _He's been found out. He has nowhere to hide._

"Look – I've paid my debt to society years ago and I've moved on to live a productive life," Appleton finally responds.

 _Got 'em._

Now leave, asshole.

"Speaking of _paying debts_ …did you ever pay off that credit card debt? You know…that very same debt you generated while committing identity fraud?" I submit into evidence.

Appleton has absolutely nothing else to say.  
I'm assuming that he's actively exercising his Fifth Amendment right.

I turn to look at Miss Steele who appears to be mortified – as she should be.

 _You did this to yourself, baby.  
_ _ **YOU**_ _decided to blindly entertain felons._

I decide to take the matter into my hands since Miss Steele is so slow to do anything about it.

"I think you should leave," I say to Appleton.

He sits dumbfounded for a few beats as if to consider my words.

Move, fucker.  
 **NOW.  
** Or else, I will help you.

Finally, he stands, throws down a few bucks on the table, and fucks off.  
 _Good riddance, criminal._

Now – its back to you, my foolish Anastasia.

"Miss Steele – again, do you have any regard whatsoever concerning your own safety? I mean, honestly. You are very fortunate that I was here. No telling what could have happened to you if I hadn't been here to intervene," I snap.

With eyes and mouth wide open, she cocks her head over to the side. She then blinks a few times before closing her mouth. She now appears to be resolute. She then stands and walks out.

Now _I'm_ dumbfounded.

 _Did she just walk away without speaking?_

She doesn't get it.  
Not one bit.

Her ass – and a fine one at that – was just in the presence of someone who served time in a federal prison.

Appleton is a chef who obviously learned his _'craft'_ in the mess hall at the pokey.

I didn't even get the opportunity to ask her why in the hell did she come here driving Katherine Kavanagh's Mercedes and not her Audi.  
And why is her BlackBerry still turned off?

Hell – who am I kidding?  
I know the answers to _both_ questions.  
Miss Steele thought that it would throw the dogs off of her scent.  
But little does she know, I will _always_ find her.

As Taylor takes us home, I am angry. However, the closer we get to Escala, that anger shifts into something _very_ uncomfortable.

You see – ' _anger'_ , I understand.  
However, this other shit that I'm feeling…

This feeling is all so new. It's foreign.  
It's an emotion that I'm frighteningly starting to get accustomed to.

I've been feeling this way off and on for the past couple of months now.

 _She is going to quit GEH after what just happened here.  
I know it. _

Do I allow her to just move on without me, or do I simply meet her right where she stands and fight for her with all of my might?

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Christian is finally pushed to the edge and decides to spite his inner demons in order to avoid losing Ana for good._**

 ** _And if my writing juices are still flowing, we may also get some of that first CPOV lemon in lucky chapter 13, which promises to be a completely different take from Ana's telling. ;) – ST2_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Oh Girl

**Chapter 13 – Oh Girl**

 _Sunday, September 25, 2011  
(Flash Forward)_

The day that I've dreaded has finally come upon me.

It's only early afternoon.

I woke up this morning completely fulfilled with her soft, warm body at my side.  
Now, I lie alone on the cold bedroom floor.

This floor is a familiar place.  
However, I didn't think that I'd retreat here anytime soon.

 _We were doing just fine until she discovered the truth about her salary and the loft._

Never in my worst nightmares could I see things panning out to be as they are right now.

A month ago – against my better judgment – I decided to open up my heart and finally let Anastasia Rose Steele in.

Today, I stare my _worse case scenario_ directly in the face.

 **Ana just walked out on me.**

* * *

 _"Sell me the loft! Sell it, or I will move out!"_

 _"Where would you go?"_

 _"Back to where I was before you fucked up my life!"_

* * *

Her words from earlier were like a bullet going straight through my heart.

She said that I _'fucked up her life'_.

Wow.

I feel selfish, because all while we were together, she constantly breathed new life into me.

She gave my very life new meaning.

"… _you fucked up my life!"_

Yeah…she definitely got the short end of the stick.

 ** _This_** is the reason why it took me so long to even ask Ana out on a date to begin with.  
I knew that she'd eventually discover the truth about me…even though she still has no idea about what else lurks behind the shadows of my _dark_ , dark past.

But that's water under the bridge now.

I'm sure that Kate will be happy to know that Ana finally listened to her shitty advice concerning leaving me. I can just hear her annoying harping right now…telling Ana that she's glad that she's finally come to her senses.

 _Argh!  
Fuck Elliot's girlfriend! _

If I could change anything…would I?  
Would I still purchase that loft for her?  
What about the additional salary masquerading as a bonus?  
Would I do any of it all over again?

Again, she said that I _'fucked up her life'_.

Should I've asked her out on that date a month prior to begin with?  
If I didn't, she would have gone out with that that teacher that she met at speed dating.

 _Fuck – Welch couldn't find anything to discredit him like the guy before...the chef.  
On paper, the teacher would have been perfect for someone like her. _

What about that first guy she went out with who works in publishing – Jeremy Clark? Will she run to him now?

 **No!**  
I can't see Ana being with anyone else.

She's mine.  
She will _always_ be mine.  
Even if it's only in my dreams.

But here in a cold reality – Ana has already left me.

Damn.  
She's _really_ gone.

My throat's beginning to close in.  
I'm unable to breathe.

I need her.  
She is my very breath.

I'd fucking do anything to get her back.

 _I…_ I love her.

And the tragic part about it is that I just might've lost my final chance to tell her so.

….

 _Friday, August 26, 2011  
(The Present)_

If there were a tagline that accompanied Anastasia Steele, it would be: _"Expect the Unexpected."_

Once again, she comes in to work the day after and behaves as if nothing happened the night before.

For her, it's business as usual.  
Her ability to let the past be the past could be considered a true gift.

But I know better.

I saw the resume that she emailed out to _'Speed Date #1'_.  
I'm anticipating for the other shoe to drop.

It's just a matter of _when_.

Well, there is some good news.  
This morning, Barney forwarded me yet another email that hit the server from Miss Steele's personal account. It appears that her date for tonight has been cancelled with no future date set.

Now, I don't believe in karma, magic…or any other of that spooky shit.  
But perhaps in some weird way, I've been granted _one more shot_.  
My last chance to have an opportunity for _more_ with her.

This week, I've witnessed her attempt to move on first hand.  
I fucking hate it.

But has the damage already been done?  
If I finally tell her how I feel about her, will it be too little, too late?  
Have I pushed her so far beyond the edge, that anything I do at this point would be irredeemable?

I don't know.  
I don't know, but I'm also too afraid to find out the truth.

This woman has the power to destroy whatever hope there is that I have left.  
For some sick, strange reason – I feel like holding on to that sliver of hope.  
It's like believing in Santa Claus.  
I don't want anyone to tell me that _what could be_ isn't real.

That discovery would utterly destroy me.

So it is now lunch hour and I must face her yet again.  
This time, we have company.

Three members of my executive staff and Ros join Miss Steele and I in a conference room with a catered lunch. Before we get down to the business at hand, the attendees proceed to take their meals and claim a spot at the table.

I watch as Miss Steele lackadaisically places a little bit of lettuce, tomato, and a splash of salad dressing onto her plate.  
 _Is that all she's going to eat?_

I decide to let it slide since we have others around.  
Perhaps I should make her go out to dinner with me tonight to ensure that she eats something. You know…since her date cancelled tonight and all.

Miss Steele takes a seat between Ros and another executive.  
 _She's obviously avoiding me._

Do I regret anything I've done during the past two nights?  
Nope. Not in the slightest.

She might not see it now, but she'll thank me later for potentially saving her life.  
 _I wish she wouldn't be so careless when it comes to men._

"Mr. Grey…I just got the deck on Genius Exports. I like what I see," my CFO says to my right.

"Yes, they are quite impressive on paper. We just need to make sure that all of our bases are covered before we jump in head first," I reply.

"We're working on that," Marco chimes in from my left.

The three of us continue in a little back and forth. After a few minutes, I look past my CFO, who sits beside Ros.

"So Ana, do you have plans for the weekend?" she says to Miss Steele.

My ears perk up in anticipation for her response.

"I actually tried speed dating for the first time this past Tuesday. I'm going to go out with one of my matches this weekend," she beams to Ros.

 _What?!_

She has a set date with the teacher now!  
Or is this someone else that I might have missed?

Why is she telling Ros something so personal during a business meeting!  
Better yet, why is she saying this loud enough for the entire room to hear her!

I try to mask my anger, but I can't.

Miss Steele peers over Ros' shoulder and past my CFO and catches a glimpse of me.  
I glare at her, but her smile grows wider.

She's appears to be quite pleased with herself.

So _this_ is the game.  
Well Miss Bunny Pants, maybe I need to remind you who truly holds the upper hand here.

"My goodness, Ana! That's great!" gushes Ros.

 _Oh god – I can't deal with this nonsense._

Ros instinctively turns her head and catches me frowning at my support manager – and I know that she wants to laugh. Knowing better, she doesn't.

"Ana…I have a niece who's considering speed dating. How does it all work?" inquires my head of marketing.

You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me.

"Well, it's not as bad as it sounds, Dan. It's actually quite fun. First – when you come in, every girl is assigned a number," she starts.

Oh, hell no.  
Hell _fuck_ no.

This is _my_ fucking meeting.  
I'm putting a stop to this shit show.

"Miss Steele…this is an official working lunch meeting. I'd like to start the discussion with the upcoming audit. Finance – you're on," I say with authority.

She feigns ignorance, but she knows that _I know_ exactly what she's up to.

She's pissing me off on purpose.

Unfortunately for her, the ' _old me'_ isn't far behind.  
However, instead of punishing with whips and belts, I have to be a little more _creative_ with my _corrective tactics_.

…

I angrily pace the center of my office.

 _So, she thinks this is all humorous, huh?  
_ She intentionally tried to make me jealous in front of my executive staff with that little stunt she pulled.

I can put a stop to her date with that teacher that's now rescheduled for Sunday.  
 _Don't push me, Miss Steele._

Now, I just need Welch to get back to me ASAP on that final background check.

I had Andrea summon Miss Steele immediately to my office after our lunch meeting.  
I didn't want to call her out in front of Ros and the rest. Ros could tell that I was quite annoyed with Miss Steele. Thankfully, she kept her comments to herself.

Soon, one of the doors swings open and I pause mid-pace.

In walks Miss Steele.  
She stops within several feet of me.  
My expression alarms her, but she appears as though she is blameless.

I angrily clench my jaw at the sight of her.

"Miss Steele, your behavior at lunch this afternoon was completely unacceptable!" I charge.

She defensively cocks her head back.

"Oh? Well let's just talk about _behaviors_ for a second…shall we? Let's start with the _stalking_. Last I checked, stalking was illegal!" she yells.

Stalking?  
Um – no.

There's no such thing as stalking when you work for me.  
I have every fucking right to know what my managers are doing.

"You have a corporate issued vehicle and phone, Miss Steele! I have every right to monitor you!"

"Well, explain last night! I had neither a corporate cell phone, nor a vehicle!" she spits at me.

Well, she's got me there.  
There's no _nice way_ of telling her that I have access to some of her personal emails.

"You have nothing to say?" she breathes with disappointed eyes.

I stand there in search of the words. Nothing surfaces that I care to share with her.

 _Anastasia, I just needed to know who you were using to help fill in the hole that I left when I walked out of your apartment last Friday._

I need to say something.  
I _must_ say something.

 _"Tell Ana how you feel."_

Flynn's words from Wednesday ring loud and clear in my head.  
And that very day, I was going to tell her how I felt…until she sent my calls directly to voicemail.

And though she stands here furious and in demand of an explanation, I only have today. I won't ever get this chance again.

I suddenly approach her, grab her by her arms, and pull her into me.  
My mouth engulfs hers.  
This time, she resists me.

She angrily pushes me away.

 _Oh no._

"Why, Christian! Why are you doing this!" she cries out.

No – this can't be.  
She's rejecting me.

I still can't find the words.  
I stand there…dumbstruck.

"I never know which way is up with you! _I_ …I don't understand you! You're so wishy washy!" she says, choking up.

Fuck.  
 _Please Ana…don't cry._

"Ana… _I_ …"

Again, I still don't know what to say.  
My mind has drawn a complete blank.  
Yet, she patiently waits for me to find the words.

 _"Tell Ana how you feel."_

Shit.  
How do I feel?

 _I want her to stop searching elsewhere.  
I want her to give me a shot. _

The words rise up from my core and fly out of my mouth like a vomit.

"Ana…I really, _really_ like you. Like **_'really'_** _like you_."

And that sounded utterly retarded.

She looks at me, stunned.

 _Fuck.  
It's done.  
I can't take the words back.  
I can only expound upon them. _

"I would like to be more than just colleagues…with you," I continue.

Now, she appears to be torn.  
 _I know that sentiment all too well._

I guess I need to explain myself further.

"Look, I told you earlier about my um… _issues_. I told you that I was in the process of working them out. It's an uphill battle…but I'm _really_ trying here," I say in a plea.

In response, her face hardens.

I think I just made a huge mistake by taking Flynn's advice.

Fuck!

Nothing will work on her.  
I've done way too much damage to salvage this.

"What about the girl you were all hugged up with in the lobby on Tuesday? Why don't you go ahead and sort out all of your _issues_ with her! I'm sure she'll be more than understanding!" she snaps.

What in the hell is she talking about!  
What _'girl'_!

I try thinking back to Tuesday.

 _What happened here on Tuesday?_

Suddenly, it hits me.

 _Shit…she must've saw me hugging Mia.  
_ She's got it all wrong.

"Ana…that was my little sister, Mia. She'd just gotten back from a stint in Paris."

My explanation seemingly softens the blow. However, the expression that now resides on her sweet face does very little to reassure me.

"Well, I'm sorry – I didn't know that she was your sister. But what I do know now is that maybe you were on to something last Friday. You mentioned that you and I being anything other than colleagues would never work."

What is she saying!  
I don't believe I ever said anything remotely close to that last Friday!

What I said to her was that we couldn't get involved outside of work in case things didn't work out – therefore compromising our working relationship.

I didn't say that it would _'never work'_.  
I was only taking precaution in case it didn't.

My heart starts to pound.

 _There is nothing else I can tell her that will change her mind.  
Her mind is already made up. _

I can't let her go.  
I need her to give me a chance.  
I don't want her to go on that third date on Sunday.

 _If she does, it would completely destroy me._

I'm determined to put a stop to that date too.  
And if I do…she won't like it.

"Look Ana – I won't sit back and watch you go out with other men. I am going to continue cock blocking until you give me one more chance."

She gasps.

" _I_ …I can't handle this, Christian. You are absolutely… _unbelievable_ ," she scoffs, throwing her head back and smoothing down her loose brown tendrils with both hands.

She turns away briefly before turning back to face me.  
In her frustrated demeanor lies an air of finality.

"You know what? Take back the company car. I don't want it anymore. Take the BlackBerry. Demote me! Shit – fire me if you have to. I _can't_ …" she says, throwing her arms up in total resentment.

 _She's giving up._

She then turns away from me yet again and faces the door.

 _Oh no.  
This is it._

Surprisingly, she turns back around and looks me square in the eye.  
And even more surprisingly, she marches closer to me and opens up her mouth to speak.

I cut her off at the pass.

"The car, the phone…none of those things will ever stop me from finding you," I solemnly swear to her.

 _When I want something, Miss Steele – I give my all to obtain it.  
_ She can either get used to me putting up obstacles, or she can simply tell me to stop.

All she has to do is say the word.

If she tells me that there is no chance for us to try for something _more_ – then I will throw in the towel.

Hell, there's no use for trying if she doesn't want me.

 _Fuck.  
What if she __**doesn't**_ _want me?_

I lay it all out on the line.

 _It's now or never Anastasia.  
What's it going to be? _

"Ana – all you have to do is tell me. Tell me right here, right now to my face that you don't want us to try and be together. Just say the word, and I will leave you alone for good."

Her face sinks at my words.  
Her mouth clinches tightly.  
Her eyes begin to water.

She's falling apart.

 _Oh no.  
Please Ana…don't. _

She takes a giant leap forward and with a sob, she angrily raises an open hand towards me. Instinctively, I catch her wrist midair before her striking palm can land on my chest.

"You're an asshole! You know that!" she hysterically cries out.

She tries to tug her hand back, but I don't let it go.

"I know," I murmur.

 _I'm so, so sorry, baby.  
It's my fault that you're so fed up. _

I wish I could make it better. I wish I could take it all away.  
I want to make it all better.

Better for her.  
Better for me.

Better for us.

Against my better judgment, I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tight.  
My face overshadows hers and I forcefully kiss her once again.

I anticipate her rejection. However this time, she falls into me.

She kisses me with such fervor. But in her kiss, I sense her anger and frustration.  
I recognize those things because I feel the same.

Anastasia Steele makes me mad as hell.  
She has been my greatest distraction.  
She has cost me many nights of sleep.  
She has cost me my sanity.

And I want nothing more than to be in her presence.

For someone who can make me feel so angry, she also makes me feel unexplainably hopeful.

Her smile.  
Her charm.  
Her wit.  
Her brilliance.  
Her unspeakable beauty.

She's the complete package.

As we continue to kiss one another with force, I feel as though the emotions that I've held hostage are starting to break free.

I pull away from her, and my gray eyes fiercely lock into her startled baby blues.

"Miss Steele, I have a golden rule: _Never fuck the staff_. However in your case – if you continue to piss me off, I'd be more than willing to make an exception."

When the words come out, I immediately regret saying them.

 _What the fuck, Grey!  
What are you doing!  
You were doing fine…just fine!  
Then you quickly forgot that you weren't talking to a submissive! _

As expected, she looks petrified.

"So let me get this straight. I need to reject you before you'd be willing for us to become anything _more_?"

Her question is certainly a fair one.

Why did it take for her to turn away from me and to piss me off in a meeting before I was finally willing to tell her how I felt about her?

"Ana…I don't want you to push away from me. And I'm not going to push away from you anymore. You have my word."

My words visibly conflict her.  
 _I don't want her to say no. I need her to give me a chance._

She glances down at her wristwatch before letting out a sigh.

"Look Christian…Mr. Grey…I have a meeting starting soon. I'll see you at four o'clock."

So she is walking out.  
But in the same breath, she promised to come back for our meeting this afternoon.

Maybe this will give her enough time to consider all I've said.  
 _And perhaps I can give her a little incentive to choose in my favor._

She gives me one final frazzled look before turning on her heel to leave.  
I speak out to her as she walks.

"I won't give up, Ana. Not this time."

She pauses before opening the door.

 _You heard me, baby. I'm not giving up.  
You didn't say that you didn't want us to be together.  
That means that I still have a chance. _

Finally, she pulls open the door and leaves my office.

 _The clock's ticking, Grey.  
_ I have three hours to come up with a plan to help change her mind.

….

"Arcadia's Roses. How can I help you?"

"Yes – I have an emergency request. I don't know if you can throw together a few of your large arrangements and have them ready to go within two hours."

"Sir, how large are you talking?"

"I'm looking online at your super deluxe marquis bouquet – with multicolored roses and lilies for $250. I'll take four of those. I can also pay extra to expedite."

"Wow… _well_ , um…I can get a team in here to help assemble them…probably within the next thirty minutes or so."

"Great. I can send a driver there to pick them up."

"Oh, that would be wonderful Sir! Can I get your name?"

"Christian Grey."

"Wait… _The_ Christian Grey!"

 _Oh god._

"Yes, the very same."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey…I'm just so use to dealing with Andrea – your assistant. I never expected you to ever call us here directly. Did you want me to go ahead and put this on your company's account?"

"No, these are personal. I'll send my driver over along with my credit card."

"Fantastic. One last thing – did you want a separate message to go along with each arrangement?"

"No, just one message. They are all going to the same individual."

"Great. Fire away whenever you're ready."

"Dear Anastasia – Please do the honor of allowing me to escort you to our first official date this Saturday, August 27th at five o'clock in the evening. – Christian."

"Oh my god, that is _so_ romantic!"

 _Geez – spare me, lady._

"I'll send my driver over there in an hour."

"Sounds good, Mr. Grey."

….

It's just past 3:00 as I exit the elevator on the 19th floor.

I carefully walk the halls with a bag in my hand, hoping that no one stops me along the way. I finally reach Miss Steele's office and immediately see that Taylor managed to deliver all of the flowers. They completely overtake the room.

 _This has to work because after this – I've got nothing._

I pull the iPad out of the shopping bag and set it out on her desk. As I tend to the task, I hear the nearby door slowly snap shut.

 _Fuck – she's early!_

I turn around and I see Ros standing there with her hand over her mouth with big, gaping eyes.

She begins to chuckle.

"Busted!" she laughs.

I could literally crawl into a hole right now.  
Ros was the absolute last person I wanted to catch me in the act of doing this. But hell, her office is just across from Miss Steele's.

"And it took her going speed dating for you to finally admit that you are absolutely nuts about the girl! You are so ridiculous, Christian!" she playfully scolds.

I frown at her.

"And what's that?" she asks, pointing at the device in my hand.

"It's an iPad."

"You bought her an iPad?"

"Yes."

She shakes her head in pity.

"What? Is it too much?" I say, perplexed.

"Yes! I mean…you got the poor girl's office looking like a funeral parlor! Then you turn around and spend another grand on a damn iPad? Have you even taken her out on a first date yet?" she reasons.

"No – that's the purpose of the flowers."

"So, why the iPad?"

I can't explain it in words.

Instead, I activate the iPad and select the one and only song that I downloaded. The melodic acoustic guitar begins to fill the room. I gradually turn down the volume to make it more ambient.

After Jason Mraz sings about four bars, I look up at Ros. She has her hands over her chest.

 _Spare me, Ros._

"Oh my god, Christian. You have a heart," she gasps.

 _Christ, woman._

I leave the iPad on Miss Steele's desk with the song set to repeat. Ros and I then exit the room, shutting the door behind us.

"I'd appreciate it if you keep this between us," I murmur in the hallway.

"Of course. So, what now?" Ros whispers.

"It's all up to her," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"The two of you were obviously a little bit heated during our lunch meeting earlier. Well, more _you_ than her," she grins.

I close my eyes and shake my head at the recollection.  
I don't want to think about that right now.

"I finally took the hint. I just hope that she accepts my invitation for tomorrow."

"I think you'll be surprised," she smiles.

"You think that she'll say _'yes'_?" I murmur, astonished by her statement.

"Ana is a very smart young woman. She will follow her gut and she will make the best decision _for her_."

"Why do you respond to my question in a parable, Ros? What does that even mean?" I frown.

She laughs.

"How long did it take you to _finally_ ask her out, Grey? It's been _what_...since June? You've had your eye on this girl since _Day 1_. It's taken you two long months to finally follow _your gut_. See, with us women – it doesn't take us that long. We know what we want and we go after it," she preaches.

"Hey…I resent that remark. I go after what I want," I say, borderline offended.

"In business, yes. However, when it comes to matters of the heart…I beg to differ," she smirks.

Okay…so maybe Ros is right.

….

I make yet another phone call in my office fifteen minutes before my scheduled meeting with Miss Steele.

"Miss Davis – I need a huge favor from you. I might be bringing someone by tomorrow night – _Miss Anastasia Steele_. It's still up in the air, but I hope to have a definite answer within the next hour."

"Mr. Grey…it's my understanding that you already have the keys to your new loft. Did you need us to let her into the unit while you're away?" she asks.

"No – I will be accompanying her. Look…what I'm asking for is… _unusual_. Can I be strictly off the record with you?"

"Absolutely – I am obligated to remain discrete whenever dealing with you due to the NDA that your lawyers had me sign yesterday."

"Good. So, how would you like to make five grand in just one night?"

"Oh gosh…Mr. Grey… _I_ …" she gasps.

Fuck – that came out _completely_ wrong.

" _No, no, no_ …you're misunderstanding me. Look – I purchased the loft specifically for Miss Steele. She probably won't take it. I simply need your help to convince her to move into the loft. That's all."

"Oh! _Phew_ , gotcha! So…how would you like me to _convince her_?"

"I'll need you to put on your sales hat. Except, you wont be _selling_. You'll be _leasing_. But not _really_ leasing."

"So, she'll be renting the loft from you?"

"In theory, yes. However, she can't know that she's renting it directly from me. You'll have to present her with an offer that she can't refuse. If she takes it, she'll cut a monthly check to your management company, which will in turn go into to a separate account in my name. The rent has to be cheap enough to entice her. You also have to convince her to take the deal right away, or else she would miss out on a prime opportunity."

"Wow…that's quite the scenario. I do have some documents that I can revise for the cause. However, I'll need a little more time to conjure up a deal and an incentive for her."

Suddenly, my door swings open and in walks Miss Steele.

Shit!  
She's ten minutes early.

"Very well. Can I circle back at five o'clock?"

"Sure, Mr. Grey. I'll look forward to your call back. I'll go over my proposal with you at that time."

"Excellent. Thank you."

I hang up the phone and she takes a seat on the other side of my desk.  
Her expression is unreadable.

"I thought you didn't date the staff," she says, smirking.

 _There's that beautiful smile I've missed._

"I am more than wiling to make an exception in your case alone, Miss Steele. All I ask is for you to bear with me. I'm still working some things out, but I am now ready to try…with _you_ ," I profess.

She exhales at my words.  
They appear to have the affect that I hope they would.

"Please answer this question: Why exactly did you change your mind about dating me?" she asks in a soft, careful tone.

I could say many things in response to this question.  
I could tell her that her extremely foolish actions throughout this week gave me no other choice. However, I know such a harsh statement would put her off.

So casting aside the fact that she pissed me off by dating these idiots that she just met for five minutes on Tuesday, what is the real behind my desire to date this girl?

I simply search her beautiful blue eyes for the answer.

"I decided that I did not want to miss out on a wonderful thing. Personally I don't feel that I deserve you. However, I'd be denying myself if I didn't at least try to earn the privilege of being… _more_ for you."

Her mouth slightly opens and her eyes mimic it.

"So, Miss Steele – what is your answer? Will you go out with me tomorrow?" I ask.  
I can't help but flash her a hopeful smile.

She gives me a shy smile in return and bashfully glances at the floor from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I will," she says quietly.

 _Thank fuck._

I can feel the equivalent of a pile of bricks fall away from my chest.  
 _What a relief._

"Excuse me – what was that? I could barely hear you," I say with narrow eyes.

"I said _'yes'_ ," she giggles.

I feel like a billion bucks.  
No…I already have that.

I feel like a _trillion_ bucks.

….

 _Saturday, August 27, 2011_

I have no idea what to expect tonight.

I've never gone out on a… _date_ before.  
This is a first.

In fact, I had a difficult time sleeping last night with a million things running through my head.

One thing's for sure. I had to completely take sex out of the equation, which in my case is quite unprecedented.

 _Me alone with a beautiful brunette?_

Well, at least I won't be tempted to touch her inappropriately. I'm taking her out to dinner at my club. Then afterwards, I will show her the loft. Hopefully she accepts it, signs the fake paperwork, and then I'll take her back home.

If she's good with tonight, then perhaps I can take her out to dinner again tomorrow night. We'll see.

Just one day at a time, Grey.

By four o'clock in the afternoon, I'm fully dressed in a black dress shirt, charcoal gray sports coat and matching slacks.

I pace the great room.

 _The table at The Mile High Club is all set.  
Miss Davis is good to go for tonight. She has an ironclad plan set in motion._

 _If Miss Steele takes the loft, she can move in whenever she likes.  
Perhaps in a couple of weeks._

"Sir – do you need anything else?" Taylor says, interrupting my train of though.

"No, Taylor. Please, enjoy your weekend off."

"Sure, I'll be available if you so happen to need me," he offers.

"Thank you," I respond.

Close to an hour later, I stand at the entrance to Miss Steele's apartment building.  
I buzz her unit.  
She answers shortly afterwards.

"Yes?"

Her sweet voice always puts a smile on my face.

"Hello, Miss Steele. Are you ready for our date?"

"Sure. I'm on my way down."

A couple of minutes later, I am blown away by the vision now standing before me.

I start at her feet and witness that she's sporting the shimmery Jimmy Choos that I bought for her for the charity gala last Friday. My eyes then glide up her silky calves and get a peek at her tantalizing thighs that peer from a dazzling floral sequin cocktail dress.

Holy shit.  
I don't know how I'm going to survive this night without desiring to touch her.  
She looks absolutely magnificent.

"Miss Steele… _wow_."

She giggles.

" _Wow_ yourself," she seemingly flirts back.

"You look sensational."

"Thank you."

A short while later, we take the seventy-six floor journey up the express elevator at Columbia Tower. As I stand behind Miss Steele, I can't help but admire her beauty.  
And she smells divine.

I try not to stare too long at her enticing round bottom.  
Her glorious ass is a weakness of mine.

We eventually arrive at my club and we're immediately seated with our pre-ordered drinks waiting for us.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Miss Steele," I say to her as the waiter steps away.

"Thank you," she sweetly sighs.

I know – I've told her so a million times already this evening.

But it's the truth.  
She's just might be the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

It's hard to believe that we are finally out on a date.  
I never thought that this day would come.  
I'm sure she feels the very same.

"So what do you normally do on a Saturday," I ask.

" _Hmm_ …well normally, I start my day with catching up on things that I'm unable to do during the week."

"Such as?"

"Such as laundry. Maybe I'll tie up a few loose ends with a few work items."

"Work? On the weekend?" I say, taken aback.

"Don't act like it's unusual. If I'm not mistaken, you're the #1 violator of the ' _Don't work on the weekend_ ' rule at Grey House. I recall getting an email or two on a Saturday or a Sunday from you," she smirks.

"You've got me there. So, what else do you do?"

"Well, I might hang out with friends. I do shopping and brunch with Kate and Lacy every so often."

"Lacy Stevens…Marco's admin."

"Yes."

"Are you two fairly close?"

"Yes. She's my best friend at work, and Kate's my best friend _period_."

"What about Lewis?" I ask with a sour look.  
She puckers her lips in an attempt to mask a smirk.

"Gunther is a friend. _That's all_ ," she tries to reassure me.

"A _friend_ that tried to ask you out," I counter.

"He's not as bad as the boss who took ages to finally ask me out," she says with an arched brow.

"Lewis obviously has no restraint."

"And _you_ do?" she challenges.

"Yes – I do. I waited until the time was right in order to ask you out."

" _Right_ …after you stalked me and interfered with two of my dates. That was _classic_ ," she says, deadpan.

I can't help but laugh at her statement.  
She soon laughs along with me.

"So, how's Grace doing?" she asks with a sly grin.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, and she giggles.  
 _Man oh man – I'll never tire of hearing that sweet laugh of hers._

"Can I share a little secret with you?" I start.

She's still appearing unsure, but nods at me to continue.

"I truly love it when you giggle."

She bashfully smiles and I come alive in her presence.

After the waiter takes our order, Miss Steele turns the tables and begins to ask _me_ the questions.

"So what other places do you own besides this club?"

"Well, I own a few things. I own a chain of beauty salons."

"You're kidding. Why salons?"

This is one Pandora's box that I dare not open – especially not on a first date.

"It's a _long_ story."

"You're very mysterious."

"I'm very private. I'm not used to explaining myself."

"I see. Well – if I hadn't said so already, thank you so much for the lovely flowers and the iPad yesterday."

"You're very welcome. And thank you for coming out with me tonight."

I can't help but grin after telling her that, and returns the favor ten-fold with a smile that lights up this entire dimly lit establishment.

I've been waiting for that smile for weeks.  
It just makes everything that I've gone through to get here _worth it_.

"So, you know that you won't be able to make the date that was rescheduled for tomorrow night, don't you?" I say matter-of-factly as I take another sip of wine.

She appears to be stunned by my declaration.

" _H_ …how did you know?" she says, stuttering.

"I don't like to share, Miss Steele. I'm a very selfish man."

My words must ignite something within her because I swear that she trembles.

 _Oh baby, I'm sure I can make you tremble for other reasons.  
_ Grey – settle down. You were doing just fine until now.

"Are you now?" she teases.

"If you haven't already picked up on it, I can be extremely jealous."

"I _may_ have picked up on that."

So you're a naughty girl, Miss Steele.  
Perhaps I should teach you a lesson.

"Oh, I'm sure you have. And that little stunt you pulled during lunch yesterday did _not_ go unnoticed."

"I was mad at you."

" _Mad_? Mad for what?"

"Don't play the innocent, Mr. Grey. _You know_ what you did."

"You're mad at me for saving you from that felon?"

She rolls her eyes in response – and just Pavlov's dog, an oh-so-familiar sense within is instantly triggered.

"I'll let you in on another secret, Miss Steele. Every time you roll your eyes at me, I want to take you across my knee…and spank you."

She gasps.  
 _Holy shit – she's turning red.  
_ She appears to be turned on. And it's turning me on in the process.  
 _Fuck._

"So, how did you find out where I was on Thursday night?"

 _Oh no, not this.  
I need to distract her._

I place my lips slowly on my wine glass, and my eyes never leave hers. I slowly take a drink, keeping my focus on her.

I can hear the breath catch in her throat, and I witness the intense rise and fall of her chest.

She's blushing.  
 _Oh yes – she's aroused.  
Mission: Accomplished._

"Christian!" she snaps, frantically blinking her eyes in order to refocus.

With a smirk, I clear my throat.  
It is now apparent that I have the same effect on her as she has on me.

"You logged into your personal email from your corporate phone," I confess.  
She looks mortified by the news.

"Anastasia, there isn't much that I _can't_ do. So even if you hadn't checked your personal email from your BlackBerry, I would have found another way," I confess.

"And my lunches with Gunther? I know that there are cameras all over Grey House. But surely you don't monitor every single employee."

"No… _just you_. I can easily check up on you from my computer or any mobile device."

All the color suddenly leaves her face.

"Can you hear what I am saying on the video?"

"No."

"Why do you do it?"

"Because."

" _Because_ …" she prompts.

"Because I can. Because I'm a man, Anastasia. And when I desire something, I am _very_ determined."

My response appears to throw her for a loop.

"Christian, you are _so confusing_ sometimes."

"What's confusing?"

"That you would push me away one minute, and then track me down in the next."

 _Well, she's got me there._

"Look…I've been going back and forth with this thing. I've told you. My mind is telling me to leave you alone, but…"

Fuck, Grey. What are you doing?  
Why are you pouring your innermost thoughts out to her?

"But there's something deeper inside, and truthfully, I don't know exactly what it is. I'm hoping to figure it out, and when I do, I will let you know what this thing _is_."

Something happens.

Miss Steele finally relaxes in my presence for the first time. And suddenly, I have no regrets saying what I said.

 _I meant every single word of it._

"I have something to show you after dinner," I tease.  
She appears to be slightly nervous by the news.

 _Don't worry, Bunny – it's only good things._

….

"Do you live here?"

"No."

Miss Steele seems to be quite perplexed. I smile and take her hand, leading her inside the first set of doors.  
 _You'll find out soon enough, Bunny._

I press the code in the breezeway of the building, and the second set of doors snap open at the buzzing sound.

Still leading her by the hand, we breeze past the security desk and take the elevator up to the fourth floor.

When we arrive at the unit, Miss Davis is there waiting by the door.

"Mr. Grey! Good evening! Please, come in."

The three of us enter inside of the loft.

"Miss Davis – this is Anastasia Steele."

Miss Steele reluctantly shakes Miss Davis' hand. Then, Miss Davis urges the two of us to take a look at the loft.

Since I've been here twice already and studied the photographs that Whelan sent, I am quite familiar with all of the features. I decide to play _real estate agent_ for a day.

"The gas fireplace is right over there, which is also shared by the master bedroom on the other side of the wall. There's a guestroom and 2.5 bathrooms. The kitchen is over to the right. All state of the art appliances throughout – including a washer and a dryer."

I focus my attention on her, and she appears to be quite overwhelmed.

 _Slow down, Grey.  
Give her a chance to ask questions and then put her at ease._

She needs to take this loft.  
She needs to get out of that _very_ _crowded_ apartment of hers.  
The three of them share a single bathroom for heaven's sake.

"It's really nice," she breathes after few moments.

Okay…so we're making some progress.

"Let me show you the master bedroom."

As I lead the way, Miss Steele suddenly comes to a standstill.

I turn to look at her, and she's already looking at me.  
She's looking with expectation.

"I want to show you the bedroom," I remind her.

She stands in thought for a second before obliging me.

As we tour the entire master bedroom, a look of astonishment fills her pretty blue eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…it's beautiful," she says in awe.

"Well…it's yours if you want it."

Her look of wonder falls and her expression hardens.

"Christian – I'm not going to let you buy me an apartment. I'm fine exactly where I am," she says stubbornly.

And here we are once again.  
 _This_ is the Miss Steele that I've come to know.  
Stubborn and set in her ways.

I'm convinced that she was some type of rabid feminist in her previous life.  
It's as if no man can do anything for her. But she has absolutely no qualms accepting things from her roommate, Katherine Kavanagh.

Now it's time to pull Miss Davis into the mix.  
 _I hope she can close the deal.  
There's five grand at stake for her. _

"Look, Ana…follow me back to the main room for just a second. Miss Davis will explain."

Back in the main room, I inform Miss Davis of Miss Steele's interest in the loft. Just before Miss Steele is ready to protest, Miss Davis takes over.

"Miss Steele – I'm so glad you like the loft! How does five hundred dollars a month sound?"

" _F_ …five _hu_ …hundred? That's _all_?" Miss Steele stammers, unable to comprehend such a low price.

Yes, that is ridiculously low. But Miss Davis convinced me that such a low price along with the rationale she came up with would make it a deal that Miss Steele couldn't refuse.

"Yes. Every room's completely furnished. We are running a special on this unit for today only. We're in a mad rush to get the vacancy off our books for the fiscal year end, which is why today's price is insanely low. You'll get everything you see here – exactly as it stands. _Everything_."

 _Holy hell, Miss Davis.  
_ That sales pitch was quite impressive.  
If she ever needed a job after this, I would definitely consider hiring her at my company.

I look over at Miss Steele who now reclaims her awed expression from earlier.  
 _It's working!_

"Wow…that's – that's beyond amazing. Can I have some time to consider it?" Ana asks.

No, no, no.  
Time is _not_ our friend in this case.  
Miss Steele will just end up calling her best friend to talk things over. Then Kavanagh will probably talk her out of taking the loft.

 _Don't let me down, Miss Davis.  
I need Miss Steele to commit __**now**_ _._

"Unfortunately Miss Steele, I'll need your answer tonight. This unit will go lightning fast, as you can imagine."

Deadlines are very good, Miss Davis.  
Now, Miss Steele has no other choice but to sign the mock paperwork tonight.

But how will she deal with being up against the wall like this?  
Will she buckle under pressure?

Ana is _really_ thinking about it. I can tell.

"We also allow pets," interjects Miss Davis.

Fucking pets!  
Miss Steele doesn't own any pets. That was a useless tidbit, Miss Davis.

"What about utilities?" Miss Steele finally asks.

Good…she's engaged.

"All included. Lights, water, cable, and internet. Also, there's a balcony with a brand new gas grill all set to go for your barbecues," Miss Davis answers.

Fantastic. She's regaining ground in the negotiation.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about our state of the art fitness facility on the main floor as well as an Olympic-size swimming pool!" perks Miss Davis.

She's really piling it on here.  
But will it be enough?

 _Oh no…I think she said too much._  
Miss Steele's look of doubt is creeping back to the surface.

"What's the catch?" Miss Steele says.

"As I mentioned, we need to get the vacancy off the books for fiscal year end. _Tonight_. That's the only catch," concludes Miss Davis.

Miss Steele turns to me for guidance.

"And how did you know about this _special_?" she asks.

She's suspecting that I had everything to do with this, and rightfully so.  
I give her a harsh look in order to appear indignant.

"Miss Steele, I'm in _the know_. I have dozens of contacts in the Seattle real estate realm. I've been keeping an eye out for you," I respond.

Miss Steele breaks her gaze from mines and stares into space for the answer.

 _Please say 'yes'.  
Please say 'yes'._

Suddenly, she turns to look at Miss Davis.

"So – what do you need from me?"

Fuck yes.

"Just your signature on the lease, and we're good to go! You can move in whenever you want. Tomorrow even!" perks Miss Davis.

Finally, Miss Steele will have plenty of room to herself.

 _And maybe I can keep a closer eye on her in the process._

….

I watch the embers flicker in my fireplace.

 _Man oh man._

This has been a night chock full of surprises.  
Hell – it's been quite the week.

After a very trying week, Miss Steele reluctantly accepted my invitation yesterday to go out on a date. Then tonight, she and I had a rather spirited conversation over dinner. Afterwards, she signed on the dotted line, agreeing to move into her new loft.

So, what happens next?  
I stare down into my wine glass, pondering that very question.

I've never gone out on a date before, so I have no idea what the next steps are.  
I'm only familiar with women signing an extensive contract and then getting right down to it.

This time, it's different.  
I know that I shouldn't rush sex.  
I mean…we've only gone out on a single date.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't hope to eventually have the pleasure to enjoy Miss Steele with her clothes off. But something tells me that she's more of a _traditional girl_.

 _Perhaps after the fifth or tenth date…maybe?  
Hell – for all I know, she probably doesn't want to go out with me ever again. _

_Not so fast, Grey._

I turn to my right on the sofa, and there she sits.

 _Miss Steele is in my apartment right now_

I can't believe my good fortune tonight.  
I invited her over to toast to her signing the paperwork for her brand new place, and she accepted.

I raise my glass up to her.

"To new beginnings. To second chances. To your new home. _Cheers_ ," I toast. The two of us clink glasses and we drink. Afterwards, I place my glass on the floor.

I begin exploring her with my eyes.

 _Damn, this woman looks magnificent.  
I can't believe that she's actually here. _

"So – you enjoyed the night so far, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you," she says sweetly.  
I stare at her mouth as she say the words.

 _Good lord…that mouth.  
It's so enticing. _

_Hell…I did say to her earlier that if I want something, I try my best to get it._

Following my instincts, I lean in and plant a light kiss on her soft lips.

"I've enjoyed tonight too," I whisper, gazing into her eyes.  
Damn, she's gorgeous.

In a move that takes me by surprise, she closes in and kisses me back.

Whoa – Miss Steele.  
You continue to surprise me at every turn.

When she pulls away, she flashes me a shy grin.

"Miss Steele, aren't you the aggressive one," I murmur.

She giggles and takes another drink of wine before laying her head across my shoulder blade.

My, oh my.

I begin to glide my hand up and down her exposed arm, and place a quick kiss on her forehead.

This is quite the affectionate evening.  
I didn't expect tonight to end up on such a comforting note.

But here we are.  
Sitting by the fireplace – sipping on Pinot Grigio.  
Kissing.

I must ask her what she wants to do next.  
Or else, we can sit here and do this all night…  
…not that I mind doing it.  
I just know _me_.

Kissing her all night would never be enough for me.  
I'd want _more_.

The ball is truly in her court.

"So Miss Steele…what would you like to do next?"

I know what _I_ want to do.  
However, I know that would be inappropriate of me to expect such a thing from her.

I can see the wheels churning in her head.  
When her sight recaptures mines, I freeze.

She looks so… _certain_.  
 _Fuck – does she want me to take her home now?_

"I would like you to make love to me."

Holy mother of…

Did she just say…?

 _That means the same as_ _ **fucking**_ _…right?_

No – she wants to cuddle just like this, but in bed.  
She wants it _slow_.

 _I_ …I don't know what that is.

I spring straight up, causing her head to slump off my shoulder.

"Ana…I…"

I'm completely speechless.  
There's no sensible way of telling her that I've never ever _'made love'_ to a woman before.

 _This night has taken a turn for the worse._

Grey – pull yourself together.  
Explain it to her.

I don't know how I can do that without frightening her off.  
I just got her to go out with me. I can't bear to push her away.  
Not now.

I focus my eyes back on her and her head hangs low.  
Her spirit is crushed.

Suddenly, her top teeth catch her bottom lip.  
 _Fuck._

My dick begins to flicker in my slacks.  
I instantly lose my mind at the sight of her biting her lip.

" _Shit_ ," I breathe.

With haste, I forcefully take her mouth with mine.  
I kiss her like a maniac.  
Her sporadic moans and my desperate breath fill the great room.

 _Jesus – she drives me wild._

Our kiss heats up and I know exactly what I want to do next.  
If only I could explain to her where I would like to take her.

My world isn't a world of _slow and steady_.  
It's a world of _very fast and hard_.

There's screaming involved.

The only concession I can make is that it doesn't have to be in my playroom.  
 _At least not tonight anyway._

With a loud smack, I pull away from her.

I have to tell her.  
I _need_ to tell her.

She gapes at me with a fire in her eyes.  
 _God – I want her.  
Badly._

"Ana… _making love_ is something that I'm not accustomed to doing," I breathe.

Her brows arch at the revelation.  
She's appears confused.

" _Wha_ …what are you accustomed to doing, then?" she says, trembling.

"Baby, I only know how to _fuck_."

Her mouth opens wide in shock.

Dammit, Grey.  
You really did it this time.  
You really fucked this up royally.

 _Kiss her again. Wipe that uncertainty off of her beautiful face._

Following my instinct, I grab the back of her head and I kiss her very hard once more.  
She allows my tongue access to every inch of her mouth. Soon, I pull back, take away her wine glass, and place it on the floor with mine.

 _I want this woman.  
Now._

I carefully lay her down on the sofa and place my body on top of hers.  
My lips frantically eclipse hers once again.

My hands begin to explore a piece of her at a time.  
Her thighs.  
Her face.

I can feel her hands tugging my hair.

She wants this.  
 _I_ want this.

My entire body lights up over hers.  
I feel a strong sense of yearning and desire.

I'm hungry for her.  
 _All_ of her.

Reflexively, my hand works its way up her pretty little dress.  
Her thighs.  
Her dainty little panties.  
Her sex.

She moans loudly.

Fuck.  
 _I want her immediately.  
I can't stand to be on this side of her for another second_.

I feel her body tremble underneath mine.  
I suddenly stop kissing her.

I must have her.  
All she has to say is _'yes'_ , and she's all mine.  
 _Finally._

"Ana…do you want to fuck now?"

"Yes."

Thank fuck.

I'm in heaven.

….

On the outside, I try to exhibit _some_ restraint.  
But on the inside, I'm like a kid in a candy store.

 _Holy shit, am I excited?  
Yes! _

_Oh, hell yes!_

It's like my birthday, Thanksgiving, Hanukah, Christmas, and a stock market upturn all rolled up into one.

Not only am I about to partake in some sex after six long months, but I'm also about to get me some ' _Grade-A Anastasia Steele'_ sex!

She has to be good.  
I mean _look at her_.

I can't wait to dive in. I want to feel her from the inside out.  
I'm taking her down just like a wild cheetah.  
I'm going to make her scream out my name.

And most importantly, I want to make her come harder than a fucking high-speed commuter train.

It's been six long months since I've done this.  
This shit has been _way_ overdue.

But tonight, I'll do this much more differently than normal.  
I've _never_ had sex in here.  
 _Ever._

I kiss her hard in the center of my bedroom for a few minutes, it seems. After while, I pull my mouth away from hers, take her by the hand, and lead her towards my bed.

I need to be sure that this is _really_ what she wants.  
I mean, she did ask to ' _make love'_ after all.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whisper.  
She nods.

No Miss Steele. That will never do.  
If I can't get written consent, I definitely need a verbal one.

"Say it," I order.

" _Yes_ ," she says, full of longing.

Oh yes.  
I'm going to lose myself in her.

She has no idea what she's in for.  
It is my main goal tonight to ensure that she will never forget the dick that she's about to receive for the rest of her natural life.

When I'm done with her, she will forget all about _Doucheberg Lewis_.  
She will forget about that beach bum, Ethan Kavanagh.  
She will forget about those Craigslist killer prototypes, Jeremy Clark and Travis Larkin.  
She will forget about that _José dipshit_ from college.

I will also fuck away the memory of every single man that has ever been to where I'm headed tonight.

When I'm done with her, she will desire no one else.  
Her body will only respond to me.

I slowly lower down the zipper on the back of her dress.  
I place a kiss on her sweet neck before peeling down the garment from over her shoulders and down the rest of her body.

Once she steps out of the article, I step back to admire Anastasia Steele in all of her glory. She stands before me in a matching lacy bra and panty ensemble – and I feel just like a kid at Christmas about to open up his first gift of the night.

 _Oh yes…Miss Steele. You're so beautiful on the outside.  
I can't wait to get inside of you. _

Next, I unfasten her bra and let it fall to the floor after peeling it off.

 _Oh. Sweet. Lord.  
Her breasts look even better than I could've dreamed. _

I gape at them like the starving man that I am.

"Ana – you have such beautiful breasts."

I begin to show my appreciation for each one with my mouth.  
Her body writhes out of control in response to my touch.

 _I am going to have to teach you how to be still, baby._

I can't stop myself from tasting her breasts.  
If this is only the appetizer, I can't possibly imagine how fulfilling the main course will be.

I finally hold myself back long enough to ease her down to sit up at the edge of my bed. As her feet dangle in midair, I carefully slide off each bejeweled heel from her feet. I taste her lips once more after I place both shoes on the floor.

 _Now, for the much anticipated reveal._

I carefully work down her panties from her waist.  
She wiggles her hips to assist me with the task.

 _Oh, Miss Steele – you're just as eager as I am._

I walk backwards until her panties slide away from her toes.

I then lower her down on my bed until she's flat on her back.  
She then scoots herself towards the center of the bed.

 _She's waiting and eager._

After I toss her final article to the floor, I survey her in all of her splendor.

I see that she has pubic hair.  
It's been awhile since I've seen an unshaven woman.  
But on Miss Steele, it's quite alluring.

I can tell that she's nervous, but wanting.  
I must tell her what I'm feeling in this moment.

"Ana – I've wanted you ever since I saw that fine ass of yours exit that elevator for the very first time. Before you called me an ' _asshole'_ the next time we would meet."

She quickly turns bright red in embarrassment and hides her face away from me.

"Don't hide your beautiful face from me, my sweet Bunny."

I slowly begin to unfasten my shirt.  
I witness the rise and fall of her naked body as she watches me undress.

 _You're in for a treat, Miss Steele.  
I'm going to please your body from head to toe.  
I'm going to bury myself in you.  
Repeatedly. _

I then take care of removing my shoes and socks before reaching for my belt buckle.

"Ana – you just don't understand how much I want to be inside of you right now."

I can see her body responding to my words such in a wonderful way.

 _Oh yes…you're hungry too, baby?  
Hold steady – I'll feed you. _

I could just explode simply standing here, admiring her beautiful, naked body.  
She's truly a work of art – perfect in every way.

"Every single day when I look at you, I have to control myself. I get hard daily just looking at your sweet face. I'm so excited to finally get to fuck you right now."

I can hear the air rushing right through her under the sound of my voice.

 _Yes baby, I meant every word._

Her yearning is at a fever pitch.  
She's here and she's eager.  
She's ready.

I'm out of my mind in jubilation.  
I don't want this night to end.

"I'm so desperate for you, baby. You don't know how long I've waited for this. I am going to fuck the living shit out of you. You know that?"

After I say the words, I lower my pants and boxer briefs together, and quickly step out of them. My dick stands at attention, reporting for duty. Even the most prized part of my anatomy is in full appreciation of this beautiful specimen currently sprawled across my bed.

I slowly creep towards her.  
She doesn't take her anticipating eyes off of mine.

" _Bunny_ …I want to be inside of you," I breathe.

As I lean into the bed, my body glides across hers.

Oh yes…I'm almost home, baby.  
Finally, we're _here_.  
After so many close encounters.

I just hope that I can experience her tonight without any filters.

 ** _Please_** _be on the pill._

I decide to ask now before I climb completely into bed with her.

"Are you on birth control?"

Her face falls.  
 _Shit._

" _N_ …no."

Okay…I know I have an emergency stash of condoms somewhere.

I hop from the bed, turn on my heel, and head towards my walk-in closet.

In there, I find a brand new box of condoms.  
I quickly rip it open and tear away four packets.  
 _Hell, let's be hopeful._

As I head out of the closet, I spy my rack of ties.

 _Yes.  
I can keep her from touching me using this._

I grab a random tie from the rack and I exit the closet, eventually rejoining Miss Steele.

I prop myself up into bed and slide my skin against hers once more until I'm completely on top of her.  
It's my naked body against her naked body.

I toss the condoms off to the side.

I look down at her as she stares up with uncertainty at the necktie still in my hands.  
 _Let's hope that she's game to try this._

"I'm going to tie your wrists together. I want to be in full control," I tell her.  
She nods eagerly.

 _Holy shit!_  
I'm truly beside myself.  
 _She's going to let me have my way with her.  
_ There is never a dull moment with this woman.

Quickly, I take both of her wrists and tie them together with the necktie. Then, I take her tied wrists and prop them underneath her neck, leaving her elbows bending forward.

When that's done, I begin kissing her all over. Her body waves as my lips touch her forehead, her nose, her mouth, her neck…until finally, they reach her breasts.

 _Oh yes…I enjoy her gorgeous breasts._

I can hear her whimpering as I tease her nipples with my mouth.

"Oh yes, baby. Do you like that? Your breasts are so beautiful. I could feast on them for days."

" _Please!_ " she cries out.

She's losing control and I absolutely adore it.

" _Mmm_ …should I make Bunny come like this?" I tease in between sucking.

She moans.

 _Oh – I think I just might.  
In fact, I think I will._

"That's right, baby. Take it all in. Delight in the pleasure."

I continue my sweet assault on her breasts, but I now incorporate my hands.  
My fingers twist her nipples in turn with me kissing and sucking them.

Her groaning intensifies.  
 _She's primed and ready._

Then her body jerks.

"Hold still, baby. Absorb the feeling," I implore her before resuming my feast.

I can feel her body tremor involuntarily.  
 _She's almost there._

" _Ahhh_!" she cries out.  
 _Yes!_

I watch in delight as she falls apart before my very eyes.

"Christian!" she screams.

 _Oh baby…_

She looks so damned beautiful having an orgasm.  
I very much look forward to seeing her do that again tonight.

Now, it's my turn.  
I'm ecstatic.

 _I can't wait to bury myself in her._

"Yes baby…that was so wonderful to watch. Now, I am going to fuck your brains out," I declare.

I swoop down and kiss her mouth like a madman.  
She groans directly into my mouth.

 _You're ready, baby…I just know it.  
But let me test the waters first. _

I move my hand down towards her sex, and my index finger lingers around her labia.

Fuck, she's soaking wet.  
 _Damn it – I want her.  
_ _ **Now**_ _._

I slide my finger inside of her.  
 _Oh yes.  
A thousand times 'Yes'._

She groans even more.

"Oh yes, Ana. You are so wet for me. I can just slide right in there," I say – teasing her all around with my finger.

 _In and out.  
In and out.  
In and out. _

She's moaning non-stop at my gesture.

 _Whoa_.  
Her body is especially sensitive to touch.  
This is rather unusual for me.

 _Just like how this entire night's been so far._

I pull my index finger out of her before pushing it back in along with my middle finger.

" _Ah_!" she cries out.

 _Fuck_ , she's tight.  
Oh man, I can't _wait_ to be inside.

"You're so tight," I gape at her in extreme anticipation.

I can't stand this anymore.  
I want her _immediately_.

I pull my fingers out of her and I reach for the chain of condoms on the bed.  
I tear one off and rip it open.

And just like riding a bike, after a long while since I've last used one of these – I skillfully apply the annoying condom over my eager dick.

I _hate_ these fucking cock blockers.

But far be it from me to let a single, thin piece of latex ruin my enchanted night.  
The very night that I've been waiting for since the moment I first laid eyes on this _sweet_ , sweet girl.

Once the condom is completely in place, I look down at her with an intensity unlike any other. I ready myself in between her thighs, grabbing each leg and bending them towards her.

She's shaking and breathless.

 _It's finally time, baby._

Is this fate? Destiny?  
I don't know.

What I do know is that this very moment is the fulfillment of every fantasy that I've had of her over the past two months. Right now, I can't take my eyes off of her.

Once this happens, there's no turning back. I suspect afterwards that I'll end up claiming her as my own, and no other man will be able to have her.

 _Grey – are you ready to lose your mind even more with this woman?  
Hell…why not._

Without any further delay, I crash into her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So the writing juices were obviously flowing these past few days. I'm so happy that I was able to get the party started in this chapter._**

 ** _In the next chapter, we continue on with their Saturday night/Sunday morning sexcapades, with the discovery of Ana's virginity sprinkled in between. We'll start to see Christian lose his shit in warp speed by becoming even more possessive over Ana in the form of orchestrating her same-day move behind her back. :)_**

 ** _Its zany Christian Grey, ladies and gentlemen! Haha!_**

 ** _I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Thank you so much for your support. – ST2_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Good Morning Girl

**Chapter 14 – Good Morning Girl**

 _Saturday, August 27, 2011  
(continued)_

" _Ahhhhhh! Shit!_ " she cries out with a piercing shriek.

"Fuck! Ana…you're _so_ tight!" I grunt.

In fact, she's unbelievably tight.

 _Shit, did I just break her?_

I still and gaze down at her.  
For some reason, I'm waiting for her to stop me.

 _This must be painful for her._

She doesn't look very comfortable at the moment.  
But I'm here.  
I'm _finally_ here.  
And she hasn't told me to stop yet.

I decide to keep moving until she's had enough.

I pull her tied-up wrists from under her head and grab a hold of the tie in between, gripping it like a jockey controlling the reins.

I then proceed to fuck the shit out of her.

" _Ah! Ah!_ " she cries out, over and over again.

 _Holy fuck, she feels good…_

I can't control myself.  
I don't know my own strength.  
I'm relentless with her.

Her eyes are cemented shut.  
She cries out with every thrust.

 _Damn, she's beautiful.  
_ I'm so elated to be here in this moment – doing _this_ to her.  
Ravaging her delightful body.

Suddenly, she forces her eyes open and struggles to look up at me.  
My teeth are tightly clinched as I continue to plow right into her in double-time.

"Oh God… _Ana_ …I want you so bad! _Oh my God_!" I growl through gritted teeth.

I can't control myself.

 _I'm here.  
I'm finally here. _

_Daddy's home._

Once again, I can't get over how extremely tight she feels around my cock.

 _Am I the most endowed that she's ever been with?_

" _Ahhh!_ "

"Ana _…baby…_ "

I eventually steady the pace, but my intensity remains intact.  
As we forcefully connect, my skin loudly slaps against hers like a percussion instrument.

 _Oh…how I adore that sound._

Shit – she's _so_ fucking wet.  
I feel moisture dripping everywhere.

 _Is she on her period?_

No, she couldn't possibly be.  
I sampled her first.

" _Yes…yes…oh…baby…_ " I call out to her in rhythm with my stroke.  
I begin teasing her clitoris with my free hand.  
My lips devour her throat.

" _Oh! Oh!_ " she repeatedly moans.

I'm in total bliss, completely enraptured by this girl.

 _Yes, I could absolutely stay right here all night._

She feels divine.

"Oh! _Please!_ " she cries.

 _Yes, she's almost there._

I feel her tight insides pulsating all around me.

 _Fuck – she feels amazing._

Soon, her entire body begins to quake.

 _She's tipping me over the edge with her…_

" _OH!_ That's it! Come on Ana! Give it to me now!" I command.

" _Ahhhhhhh!_ "

She comes spectacularly.  
I spiral out of control at the very sight of her.

"Ohhh **_shit_**!" I growl.

My body jerks and I bellow out my release.

 _What a marvelous way to end a six-month drought._

I still.

That was absolutely…

 _Amazing._

Once I regain control over my faculties, I free her wrists from my necktie.  
She is still reeling from her orgasm.

I raise my hips and pull out of her.

" _Ah!_ " she winces.  
 _Is she in pain?_

 _She was so wet.  
I'm sure Mrs. Jones will have a field day with the laundry on Monday._

I prop myself up on my elbows and shift over to the side survey the damage.

There's blood splattered all over my sheets.

 _Huh?  
Wait a minute. _

I'm confused. She wasn't on her period.  
Not even a _smidgen_.

I tested her with one finger…then two.  
Nothing.

My only observation was that she was quite tight around my fingers.  
Then, I fucked her.  
She was _extremely_ tight.

What kind of sex was she having before tonight?  
Shit…when was the last time she was even fucked?

Maybe she was simply too nervous and couldn't completely relax with me. The first time having sex with someone new is usually awkward for most.

As for me, I haven't encountered that feeling since I was 15. From then on, I'd usually fall in line with zero bouts of awkwardness. However, the women I fucked were quite seasoned and deep in the BDSM lifestyle.

Out of nowhere, a thought enters me.

 _If I weren't so enthralled in the moment with her, I would have assumed that Miss Steele hadn't had sex very much at all._

If that were the case, I'd be beside myself.  
It would be unbelievable.

 _This_ girl?

Anastasia Steele is a beautiful young woman with absolutely everything going for her. She has brains, beauty, and the perfect body. At WSU, I'm sure men were just lined up to have her. Hell…I wouldn't be surprised if the male college professors tried to fuck her too.

She's exquisite.

I reflect on all of her admirers at Grey House. There's Lewis, as well as the slew of other male employees that I've caught checking her out on a daily basis. All of these assholes are the reason why I've blocked Miss Steele's ability to upload her headshot to the online company directory.

There's also _pain-in-the-ass_ Lucas Woods who can't keep his hands off of her.

Outside of work, there are the three men whom she met while speed dating.  
If I didn't erase the shit eating grins on those assholes' faces, they would have probably fucked her.

Then there's Ethan Kavanagh – who _I know_ has affection for her.  
And they live together.

I'd find it very difficult to believe if they have not already had sex. If they haven't, Kavanagh has at least pressed his luck, only to be turned down cold by Miss Steele. I couldn't even be roommates with Miss Steele and _not_ want to fuck her.

I mean, hell…she works for me and I've wanted to fuck her since her very first day.  
And normally, I'm not this way.

Yes, I _do_ have a physical type – and Miss Steele matches it immensely.  
But normally, I'm quite reserved when it comes to women.

However, Miss Steele has caused me to break every single rule that I have established.

Yes – she is different from any woman that I've ever known.

So with that said…I can't imagine her _not_ having tons of sex before tonight.

 _I need answers._

I shift completely off of her sit upright in bed. I peel off the bloodstained condom and knot it before tossing it on the floor.

 _I need to have an idea about her sexual history.  
Perhaps we should've covered this __**before**_ _we had sex._

I turn and look her square in the eye.

"Ana… _sweetheart_ – when was the last time you've had sex?"

Her face immediately falls. She then props herself up and witnesses the blood-splattered sheets underneath her. She's mortified. Her hands soon cover her face.

Oh no, Miss Steele.  
I require an explanation from you.

 _Why is she so ashamed?_

I remove her hands away from her face so she can look me in the eye.

"Ana – answer me."

Her countenance is coated with fear and shame.

 _What's going on here?  
I don't understand why she's so afraid. _

It's a simple question in need of a simple answer, Miss Steele.

 _'When was the last time you've had sex?'_

Perhaps her last encounter happened only a short time ago, which is why she's afraid to tell me so.

 _Maybe Ethan Kavanagh has a very small penis.  
_ I quickly brush away the thought. The mere thought of her having sex with _him_ angers me.

I _do_ need to brace myself to hear an answer that I might not like.

However for some strange reason, I don't expect her to say that she's had sex very recently at all.

Women crying out during sex ( _and punishment_ ) is old hat for me, but Miss Steele was particularly vocal this evening. Her body was also very stiff and reluctant. And I couldn't decipher if the expression on her face during the act was more as a result of pain than pleasure.

 _Maybe her sexual drought was much longer than mine._

Suddenly, she twists her mouth and shrugs her shoulders.

 _She doesn't know?_

" _Wha_ …what does that even mean?" I gasp.

" _I_ …I…"

What is wrong with her?  
All she has to do is use her words.  
Why is this so difficult for her to do?

"I've _never_ …"

Okay – what _is_ this?

I'm at a complete lost.

" _You_ …you've never _what_?"

"Done _that_ …before."

My eyes are shocking wide.  
I can feel the blood currently draining from my veins.

 _Oh my God.  
Please tell me she's joking.  
Please tell me that she's playing a cruel trick. _

"You were…a _virgin_?"

Closing her eyes, she nods shamefully.

What the **fuck**!

"My God, Ana!" I yell, leaping straight up to my feet.

What have I just done?!  
 _Why_ did she even let me do that to her?!

I've _never_ in my entire life fucked a virgin before!  
How can she be so careless and _not_ tell me that she's never had sex?!

"A _virgin_?!" I bellow in absolute disbelief.

I feel like the biggest pile of shit on the planet.

I mean…I went completely balls-to-the-wall rough on this girl.  
On a scale of one to ten on the intensity index, I unleashed a mighty _eleven_ on her.

That fervor was a _sexually deprived Christian Grey_ fucking for the first time in almost six months.

That was _me_ – a man who has been infatuated day and night over a certain girl… _this girl_ , and finally having my shot to take her as I saw fit. I let loose and completely lost my natural mind – mauling her body.

She wasn't ready for that!  
She's _never_ had sex before!

 _My God.  
I just fucked a virgin.  
And I fucked her hard._

Mid-pace, I turn on my heel and face her – standing several feet away from the bed.  
I'm exasperated.

" _Wh_ …how?! _Why_ didn't you tell me?!"

" _I_ …"

"Ana! How could you do that?!"

"I'm sorry! _I_ …I didn't know how…"

She fucking didn't know how to pronounce the words: ' _Christian, I'm a virgin_ '?!

I honestly don't know what to do right now.  
I am freaking the hell out.

I feel as though I practically assaulted the girl.  
I feel… _dirty_.  
Barbaric.

 _She's a virgin for fuck's sake!  
Well, __**was**_ _!_

 _I fucking stole that away from her without even knowing!_

Fuck!

She was as pure as the driven snow.  
And in complete ignorance, I plowed the living hell out of her.

My blood boils.

"Unbelievable! Un _FUCKING_ belivable!"

I resume pacing all over the room.

I can't wrap my head around this.  
I just deflowered her in the worse possible way.

She asked me to _make love_ to her.  
Instead, I fucked her until she bled.

 _What kind of monster am I!_

Well…I fucking wouldn't have done that if she'd opened up her mouth and told me that she was a virgin. Hell…I should've talked this through with her the moment she asked me to _make love_ to her.

After practically burning a frantic trail through my floor, I back turn around to face her.

Her naked body is now sheltered underneath the soiled sheets.  
She fearfully witnesses me being unable to control my manic emotions.

 _Why, Ana?!  
Why?!_

"A virgin?! I've never had sex with a virgin before, Ana!"

"I'm sorry Christian! _Please!_ "

"Fuck!"

I'm riled up all over again, resuming pacing the room to and fro.

 _I don't understand…  
Why didn't she tell me?!_

I feel like the lowest of the low.

 _I've committed a heinous crime!  
I'm a beast!  
She didn't deserve to be treated like that!_

 _God – I know that you and I haven't been getting along over the years, but I need you to spare me from this transgression._

 _I honestly didn't know that she was untouched._

I suddenly stand in place and look up towards the heavens.

"God… _please_ have mercy on my soul," I plead out loud.

 _I need to make this right._

I turn to face Ana once more. I walk towards the bed.  
Her blue doe eyes expose shame as she tightly grips the covers over her body.

 _I can't believe that I was her first time.  
_ This shit is blowing my mind.

"Have you ever had an orgasm before tonight?" I ask.

Surely she has _pleasured_ herself before tonight.  
Right?

 _Right?_

She timidly shakes her head in response.

 _No?  
Oh no._

That was her _first_ in every single way.

Compassion suddenly surfaces inside of me and mixes in with my lingering anger and anxiety. I quickly rush over to her side.

"Dammit, Ana. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

" _A little_ ," she responds softly.

 _Shit!_

I sit on the edge of the bed and I lean into her.  
I caress her chin.

" _Ana, Ana, Ana_ … _Why_? Why didn't you tell me?"

" _I_ …I wanted it. And I was afraid that you wouldn't want to anymore if I told you," she says sullenly.

Oh no.

It's bad enough that for the longest time, she believed that I had no desire for her at all. That couldn't be further from the truth.

 _Yes_ – I wanted this girl.  
In fact, I _still_ want her.  
But just as I feared, my dark past is no match for her guileless innocence.

Miss Steele and I are undoubtedly worlds apart.

"Ana…a sexual relationship is the only kind of relationship that I've ever been in."

She gapes at me, shocked by the revelation.

My playroom's definitely not the place for her.  
In fact, she mustn't know that it even exists.

 _The very sight of it would cause her to run far, far away._

"Ana, help me to understand. Why haven't you had sex before? I mean…what about college? They're fucking all over the place there. Hell…there's kids that lose their virginity on prom night. Why haven't you done this before now?"

Her eyes sheepishly fall to the bloodstained sheets.

" _I_ …I've never met anyone before that I ever wanted to share that with," she murmurs.

I'm completely blown away.

She's only wanted to have sex with me…and _only_ me?

 _Why me?_  
 _She obviously feels some kind of way about me to in order for her to have_ _ **never**_ _felt this way about any other man._

The very thought touches me in my core.

 _I'm so unworthy of such high regard._

I reach for her and tug her into my arms.

"Ana…I truly didn't deserve a gift as great as what you've given me tonight."

She turns to me while in my embrace and looks at me with tenderness.  
She then plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

God…I just don't know what to do with this girl.

She's innocent and pure.  
And I'm _not_.

"I've been wanting to do that with you," she whispers near my ear.

My heart stills.

 _I can't believe she can still say that after how rough I was just with her._

I touch her chin once more and admire her sweetness.  
I lean in and kiss her on the lips.  
She kisses me in return.

I might feel like the lowest of the low…but one thing's for certain…

This girl captivates me.  
She's _everything_ that I wish I could be.

After we kiss, I can tell that it brings some life back into her.  
She decides to talk.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

 _Really, Miss Steele?_

I laugh.  
Now she wants to know about _my_ sex life.  
I decide to be as straightforward as possible without saying _too much_.

"I've been trying to… _detox myself_ , if you will – in an attempt to distance myself…from my _um_ – past ways. It's been almost six months."

Her eyes come alive at the news.

"Is that a long time for you – _six months_?"

Hell…that's like an eternity for someone who's as active as I am…or _was_.  
 _I've been having sex since I was 15 years old._

"Yes… _very_ long. Probably the longest I've gone without it _since_ …since I first lost _my_ virginity a _long_ , long time ago."

I can tell from her expression that my answer astonishes her.  
I don't want her to linger on the topic.

 _I don't want her to ask any further about my past._

I shift things back over to her.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" I ask, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
She nods in response.

"Are you sore?"  
She nods again.

It bothers me that she doesn't vocalize her answers.

Perhaps I can do something to ease the pain and discomfort that she might be currently feeling.

 _Maybe I can even make her feel really good in the process._

Thoughts of her throwing her head back in orgasm come to remembrance.

Oh – how I enjoyed making her do that.

In fact, I'm the only person who's _ever_ made her come.  
Even _she_ hasn't made herself come.

All two of her orgasms belong to me.

 _Let's see if we can make it a trifecta._

"Can I help make it better," I say, slightly narrowing my eyes at her.

She gasps, and then eagerly nods.

Oh, yes.  
I'm absolutely looking forward to _righting_ this _wrong_.

I just hope that I haven't completely scared her away from sex entirely.  
I need to pace myself and take it easy when it comes to this beautiful, delicate flower.

 _Right now, it's all about her.  
_ _ **She**_ _owns_ _ **me**_ _tonight._

I gently guide her down towards the bed until her back lies flat against it.  
I peel back the covers, re-exposing her beautiful, porcelain-hued bare skin from head to toe.

 _Sweet Jesus._

I can't help my burning desire to devour her.  
Her body is a masterpiece.  
However, I am going to handle her with care this time around.

 _But_ …there is something that I require from her.

"I'm going to need you to keep your hands above your head for me – _okay_?"

My eyes are fixed on her in anticipation of her compliance.  
She answers by placing both hands above her head.

 _Good girl._

I start by kissing her neck.

I hear the air hissing from her mouth.  
Her body begins to gently rock from my touch.

 _She's going to lose it by the time I get to where I'm headed.  
I must train her. _

As I continue kissing her all over her neck, I sense the slight movement of her hands.

I stop kissing in order to assess the situation.

 _Oh no you don't, baby.  
Hands off. _

She reads my expression and reassures me by placing her hands under her head.

 _Good girl._

I flash her a smile and move my lips down to her clavicle.

" _Ah_ ," she gasps in satisfaction.

She is so fucking sweet.  
I can barely stand it.

My lips finally reunite with her illustrious breasts.

" _Oh!_ " she moans as her body bows.

 _Mmm_ – delightful, Miss Steele.

My lips eventually transition down to her belly, and she begins to groan even louder.  
Her body involuntarily jerks.

"Ana, I need you to keep still," I implore, stretching my neck upward in order to view her face.

She adamantly nods, but I know that this is very difficult for her to control.  
 _She's brand new to this._

I continue kissing her all over her flat belly.  
My tongue finds its way to her navel and I tease it.

" _Ah_ ," she gasps.

 _Oh baby…what follows will absolutely drive you insane._

I lower down and I come face to face with her sex.  
I spread her labia apart with my thumbs, and I go to town with my mouth.

" ** _Ah!_** "

 _That's right, baby._

"I'm going to make you feel _all better_ ," I call out before resuming my work.

Even with a slight tang of blood as a result of losing her virginity at my hands, Anastasia Rose Steele is the best thing that I've ever tasted.

I relish her flavor.

She moans uncontrollably and her body begins to manically shift.

"Still," I command her.

As I resume my ministrations, I can tell that she's fighting with herself – trying to comply with my wishes. Part of me wants her to fail.

My tongue prevails over her, wreaking havoc on her clitoris.

" _Ah! Ah!_ " she cries out.

My tongue is absolutely relentless.

" _Oh_ – Christian!"

"That's right, baby. I'm going to make it feel _all better_."

" _Ah!_ "

" _Mmm_ …you taste so good, Anastasia."

I consume her like a cannibal.  
She loses control once more and starts to gyrate her hips.  
I'm burning up on the inside witnessing her being pleasured by me.

I _so_ want to fuck her again…terribly.

" _Ohhh!_ "

She's almost there.  
I can feel it.

"You can come if you want to, baby," I implore before resuming my ministrations.

"No! _Please_!"

What? _'No'_?  
In my book, that's a challenge.

 _I think I will make you come after all, Miss Steele._

I slowly insert my index finger inside of her.

" _Ahhh!_ "

Fuck! Maybe I'm over doing it.

"Does that hurt?"

" _N_ …no!" she trembles.

"Good. Now I want you to come for me."

My finger slowly and carefully glides in and out of her as my tongue continues to sample her. The more she cries out, the more intense my actions become.

" _Fuck!_ " she screams.

 _Oh yes._

I can feel her insides pulsating around my finger.  
She's just at the brink.

"That's it," I call out.

She reflexively arches her back, screaming out her orgasm.

 _Sweet fuck._

 _Man_ …I want her. Again.

"Good girl," I commend.  
I then place a gentle kiss on her inner thigh.

I know it's too soon for her to fuck again after such a traumatic first experience, but I can't help myself when it comes to this woman.

 _If she lets me, I promise to be gentler with her._

I slowly climb up her body.  
I look down at her.

She's out like a light.  
I grin triumphantly.

 _Sleep, beautiful girl._

….

 _Sunday, August 28, 2011_

For an hour straight, I study her as she sleeps.

She is the epitome of a sleeping beauty.  
It's like an angel fell here on earth and landed directly in my bed.  
I could absolutely watch her sleep all night.

 _But what will happen once she awakes?_

The very thought puts a damper on my spirit.

She'll probably want to go back to _that_ apartment.  
Her friend Kate should be returning tomorrow from her trip with Elliot.  
 _Then…there's Kate's brother._

I close my eyes and try to shake away the nauseating thought.

I'm Ana's very first fuck, for crying out loud.  
Surely that must account for something.

It's like being Neil Armstrong planting the flag into the surface of the moon.  
In other words, I have staked my claim on this girl.

I'm the very first to ever _break the seal_.  
I couldn't possibly imagine some other asshole following after me.

Soon, I find myself holding her sleeping body tightly in my arms.  
For some reason, I have this deep internal urge to project her.

 _Protect her from what?  
From __**me**_ _?_

I brush away the nagging thought.

 _It's my wish to make her feel safe.  
And I want to see that smile from Saturday night remain on her gorgeous face for as long as possible. _

Carefully, I pull her deeper into my grasp.  
I bury my nose in the midst of her chestnut mane.

Mmm, she smells like sunshine and flowers.  
It's heady.

Suddenly, I feel her stir.  
She groans.

I look down and her eyes rise to meet mine.

" _Hi_ ," she says in a wispy voice.

 _Perhaps all of that noise she was making earlier did her voice in.  
_ I grin at the thought.

"Hi yourself, beautiful," I answer.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. You weren't sleep for very long."

"Where's your bathroom?"

Against my will, I release her from my hold and point in the direction of the master bath. She rises out of bed. Moments later, she's pillaging the floor for her clothes.

 _Where is she going?_

She's not going anywhere this time of night.

"What are you doing, Miss Steele?" I charge.

"Getting dressed. Why?"

Why does she want to put her clothes back on?  
I prefer her naked.

"Are you getting ready to leave me?" I tease.  
I poke out my bottom lip for good measure.  
She giggles.

Oh, I _adore_ that sound.

"Not unless you want me to," she replies.

Absolutely not.  
I want her back in bed with me.

Before I can respond, she suddenly crosses her legs and folds her arms – covering up her breasts.

 _Is she ashamed of her body?  
_ Oh no. I won't have any of that.

"No…I _don't_ ," I tell her in response to her statement.

Her lips perk up, but she restrains her emotion.  
I'm unable to read her.

 _Doesn't she want to stay here with me?_

"I'll be back," she says before quickly dashing to the bathroom.

 _I don't know why you're running, Bunny.  
I can see everything. And I adore what I see. _

Before she opens the bathroom door to enter, she turns a shoulder and looks back at me.

I can't help but smile and laugh at her adorable awkwardness.  
She blushes in response.

"Hurry back. I'm getting lonely," I flirt.  
She giggles before entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

As I anxiously await her to return, I bury my face into the pillow that she just slept on. I breathe in her marvelous scent.

 _'Anastasia'…an enchanting name for an enchanting woman._

The very thought of her excites me in all of the right places.

I know it's only been an hour, but…

Hell, it's been many months since I've had sex.  
One sample of her and I suddenly have this insatiable appetite for her.

But first, she must recover.  
I know that she's every bit of sore down there.

There was a time that I would relish in a woman being sore from my doing.  
But Ana's case is very different.  
She's _never_ had sex prior to Saturday night.

 _I hope that I didn't frighten her away from sex for life._

When she resurfaces from the master bath, I lift the covers and eagerly invite her warm body next to mine once more.

With shy eyes and a bashful smile, she climbs in.  
I pull her back into me once more.

Once she exhales, the two of us sit in momentary silence.

 _I've never slept in bed with a woman before._

Part of me is fearful that one of those shitty nightmares will surface while she's here. But another part of me is so comforted by her very presence that I don't think those nightmares will even be an issue.

I begin gently rubbing her arm with my closest hand. She slowly lifts her head and glances downwards towards the sheet. Her slight grin slowly fades away.

 _Oh boy.  
Why is she so fixated on these damned sheets? _

She plops back down on her pillow and covers her face with her forearm.

"I'm so sorry about this," she murmurs.

 _No, baby. Don't be ashamed._

I sit up, tug her arm away from her face, and lift up her chin towards me.

"I don't want you to be ashamed – okay? It doesn't bother me. Honestly," I reassure her.

She sighs and appears to be in deep contemplation.

"Will that ever happen again? You know…if we were to have sex for a second time?" she says, twisting her sweet face. She then points to the bloodstains for emphasis.

Oh…there _will_ be a second time, if I can help it.

"No, baby. You can only lose your virginity once. The only time you'll see blood again is during _period sex_ ," I explain.

The earlier twisted expression on her face morphs into shock.

"You can _do that_?"

Oh no. This will never do. She needs to understand that it's _her_ body and that she should never be ashamed of it and what it can do.

I'm not bothered by it in the slightest, and neither should she be.

"Of course. There is nothing wrong with that," I assure her. I lean into her and plant a soft kiss on her neck.

"You'll see," I purr into her ear.  
I feel her becoming limp.

Either what I said alarmed her, or she's turned on by it.  
I'm not certain which one it is, but as for me…

I kiss her neck once again.

 _I want more of her._

"Mmm…how are you feeling down there," I ask.

Yeah – I tried to take it easy and cuddle her back to sleep.  
But I can't help it.

I want seconds.

"Better. Why?" she rasps.

I arch a seductive brow at her and she freezes.

"Because – I'm horny."

Her mouth opens and she gasps ever so slightly.

 _I think she's turned on.  
Good._

She flushes.

 _Yep, she's turned on._

I know that we should wait until she fully recovers, but I'm desperate to have her again. She's lying naked in my bed and ripe for the taking.

"You think that you're up for a little more? This time, I'll go much easier on you now that I know about your um… _lack of experience_."

She giggles in response and my lips instantly leap on hers.  
I can't help myself. She's intoxicating.

Our kiss ignites further and her hands find my hair.  
My body closes in on her and I graze her hipbone with my ready cock.  
She shivers.

 _I need to be inside of her again._

I pull away from our kiss and lock into her longing gaze.

"Again?" I beg.

"Yes… _again_ ," she exhales.

Thank fuck.

Quickly, I kiss her hard.  
Our breaths and sporadic moans pepper the room.

Not taking my lips off of hers, I shift from my side and lower my body on top of hers.

"Let me know if I hurt you. Okay?" I order once my lips peel away.

"Okay," she breathes.

Holy shit. It's like I'm looking in a mirror.  
Her intense look of desire matches everything that I am feeling.

I resume kissing her.

There's this radiating pulse deep inside of my belly that I just can't put into words.

My lips eventually slide away from hers and onto her cheek. I kiss her several times there before moving down her chin and to her neck. She groans and tilts her head back.

"Oh, baby. I'm so glad you're here…right now in my bed," I say softly.  
"Me too," she answers.

 _Wow.  
_ I'm over the moon.

Still kissing her neck, I reach over for the row of condoms that are still on the bed. I pull one away from the chain and I quickly rip open the foil packet. I dexterously apply the latex to my more than eager dick.

I look her in the eye.  
She's panting in anticipation.

 _…and fear?_

"You're sure…you're okay?" I ask once more.

"I think so," she breathes.

I'm hovering right over her with one hand wrapped around my cock.  
She looks down and stares dead at it.

 _You want this again, baby – because I desperately want to give it to you._

Her eyes rise up to meet mine and we stare at each other for a few beats.

 _I wish I could read her mind._

Suddenly, she licks her lips.

 _Oh…fuuuuck._

 _Now_ _ **that**_ _, I can read._

I place the very tip right at the opening of her vagina.  
Her chest rises and falls with intensity.

"More?" I ask.

" _Yes_ ," she whispers.

I slide in the entire head and a small portion of my shaft.

" _Ah_ ," she gasps.

"More?"

" _Yes._ "

I slowly insert myself midway.

" _Oh!_ "

"More?"

"Oh… _please_. _Yes_ ," she begs.

 _Oh God –_ _ **Ana**_ _._

She soon awakens the savage beast within me.

Forgetting all about the frantic pacing from just a short time ago…  
Forgetting all about my earlier cries for mercy for brutally fucking a virgin…

I push all the way inside of her and start to move.

" _Oh!_ " she cries out.

I somewhat restrain myself, but I still rotate my hips at a fairly swift pace.

"Oh…Ana. You feel so good all around me," I grunt.

"Christian! _Ah!_ "

"Baby…please stop me if this is too much," I say ever so quietly under my breath, that I hope she doesn't hear the words and tell me to ' _stop_ '.

 _I_ _ **don't**_ _want to stop._

"No… _don't_ …" she whimpers.

Shit – ' ** _don't_** _'_ _what_?

"… _Don't_ stop. _Don't_ stop. Please… _don't_ stop…" she breathlessly chants in between her moans.

Great balls of fire.

Baby, you might just regret even _daring_ to say that to such a hungry man.  
 _A man that's desperately hungry for you...and_ _ **you**_ _alone._

I pick up the pace – but somehow remain conscious that I need to handle her with care. I'm going in rough…but not as rough as before.

"Oh!"

"You like that, baby? Does that feel good to you?"

"Yes – _ah_!"

"I'm so happy to hear it, Ana. I delight in being here…inside of you."

I swoop down and kiss her hard.  
I take her moans into my mouth.

Soon, I feel her quicken.

 _Oh yes…orgasm number four._

She crashes and splinters all around me.  
Soon, I follow her with a release of my very own before I lay still on top of her.

 _Holy shit – she's such a fantastic fuck.  
I'll never tire of doing this to her. _

Slowly, I rise up and gently pull out of her.  
She gasps.

I lay on my side and I turn to face her.  
I caress her cheek.

"Baby, are you still sore?" I ask, concerned.

"Uh huh," she murmurs.

"Come – let's get you a bath. That should help to soothe things."

"But it's one in the morning."

"I know…but you'll thank me in the morning. Let's get you some ibuprofen too."

After she relents, she asks where the clean sheets are kept. Even though I push back on her good intentions, she doesn't let up. I tell her where the clean bed linens are, and she tends to the bed while head off to start her bath.

Once her bath is ready and I watch as she carefully immerse her magnificent body in it, I eager join her.

I position myself behind her in the tub, and I can't help but get aroused all over again in her presence.

 _I will never get my fill of this woman._

"We'll get you an ice pack afterwards," I say.

I kiss her on the shoulder, and she moans.  
Damn it – I want to fuck her some more, but reason prevails.

"You'll need two days of recovery, Miss Steele. Doctor's orders."

I kiss her other shoulder.

I don't know if I can wait two days before ravaging her body once again.  
However, she _must_ rest and recover.

I proceed to lather up a washcloth with body wash really well, and gently scrub her back. Her body begins to relax under my care.

"I have a question," she starts.

"Oh?"

"You said that you've never had sex with a virgin before."

"Correct."

"So – there was nothing new for you… _with us_. Well, other than me being your first virgin."

Where is she getting at?  
Does she need my reassurance?

I decide to reveal another _first_ to her.

"Well…there is something else. I've never had… _vanilla sex_ before."

I instantly regret making that statement.  
 _She's going to want to know the difference between 'vanilla', versus the type of sex that I'm accustomed to having._

Mid-sentence, she tilts her head backwards to view my face.  
She appears uncertain.

"Does that mean that sex with me is boring?"

"On the contrary, Miss Steele. There is nothing boring about you. And I believe that my very good friend down there fully agrees with me on that."

I shift my hips forward, and my rock hard cock pokes her on the ass cheek. She giggles in response.

 _Oh, that wonderful sound._

I take her by the chin, and my mouth claims hers. After we come up for air, Miss Steele resumes her inquisition.

"Do you _um_ …have issues with touching? I noticed back in Vegas that you pushed me away after I touched your back."

 _Oh no.  
I don't want to go here with her.  
Not now. _

I just knew that whenever I decided to finally break that barrier between us, she would want to know more about my shitty past.

I need to tell her _something_ , or she won't feel at ease opening up to me.

 _I desire her trust._

"Yes…unfortunately your suspicions are correct. That's another thing from my past that I am trying to work out."

She slides backwards and away from my chest. She then rotates herself around in the spacious tub and faces me. My toes now touch the sides of her thighs.

Her beautiful blue eyes are draped in compassion.  
But I don't need her pity.  
I only want this topic of discussion to go away.

"What happened?"

 _Fuck!  
_ I need to steer her away from this.

However, she looks to me with high anticipation.  
I know that the moment I reject her questioning, she will feel absolutely let down.

I sigh painfully.

"Before I was adopted, I was abused."  
I begin to point out the living proof to her, still visible on my chest after over 24 years.

Her mouth and eyes are now gaping round and wide.  
She begins to blink rapidly, but it doesn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

 _She needs to stop this shit – now._

"Ana, please… _don't_. I didn't tell you that to make you feel sorry for me. I only wanted to explain to you why it's difficult for me to be touched."

She attempts to fight her emotion, but she's losing the battle.

"Are you seeing a _professional_ to help you through these things?" she whispers through the tears.

A professional?  
Sure. I've been a thorn in his side for years.  
But I've been more of a pain in John's ass over these past two months due to this beautiful thing perched in between my legs right now.

"Yes. Actually, you met him at the gala over a week ago. _Dr_. John Flynn."

I take one of her feet into my hands and begin to carefully knead it.

After a few beats, her eyes come alive after it finally dawns on her.  
She beams in my direction.

 _There's that gorgeous smile._

"It all makes perfect sense. So when I met Flynn – _Dr._ Flynn, it was as if he already knew about me."

"Yes. I told him all about you."

"So – what did you say about me?"

It would take ages to explain everything from start to finish.  
I decide to give her the cliff notes version.

"I told him a while ago that there was this beautiful girl that just started working for my company, and I couldn't take mind off of her."

I kiss the bottom of her foot and she gives me a shy smile.

"So…where are you okay with – as far as _touching_?" she asks carefully.

 _And we're back on this topic again.  
But she wants to know so she doesn't cross any boundaries. _

Well, I did say that I would finally aim for _more_ with this girl.  
The least I can do is tell her where my boundaries are.

 _Hey…even Elena knew as much._

"It's complicated. But for now, just remember: Hair, face, neck, shoulders, arms, and anything below my waist."

 _Yeah, baby – I have absolutely no problem whatsoever with you putting your mitts and whatever else you have on my dick._

I can't help but suggestively smirk at the thought.  
She blushes as if she can read my mind.

Once we return to bed, I tell her that we have embarked upon another _first_.

"I've never slept in a bed with a woman before."

My revelation throws her for a loop.

"How? You…"

"Sex – _yes_. Sleep – _no_."

As she turns her back on me to sleep, I pull her warm naked body into mine.

Goodness knows how badly I would like to fuck her for a third time – but that's not going to happen now.

She needs to rest.

….

As the aging morning light shines through the blinds, I watch her sleep once again.

I'm deviously tempted to reach down below and see if her sex is still swollen.

 _Damn, her sex is a gold mine._

I can't believe that she has kept this fantastic thing to herself for so long.  
I'm so fortunate that she has chosen me to _break it in_.

I'm her very first. It's as if she's now tailor fitted for me – molded especially for me.  
 _And if I have my way, I will be the last man to ever enter her._

Fuck – am I getting way ahead of myself here?

Well, I at least know that for now…for the immediate future – _she is mine_.  
She may not know this yet as fact, but she'll soon discover that this is indeed the case.

Anastasia Steele has a phenomenal sex, and I don't foresee giving that up just yet.  
As of right now, I don't want her near any other men.  
Not even Ethan Kavanagh.

 _I must get her out of that goddamn apartment.  
Today._

Later in the morning, she eagerly starts on breakfast for the two of us. Dressed in only my t-shirt, she goes to town – making my entire apartment smell absolutely delicious.

As she busies herself in the kitchen, I take the opportunity to make a few calls in my study. My first call is particularly important.

"Expert Moving Group. This is Margaret. How may I help you?"

"Yes – I require your moving services immediately."

"How _immediate_?"

"This afternoon."

"Wow…Sir, this is such a short notice."

"I understand. However, I am willing to pay whatever is fair. Name your price. And if it helps, my business currently utilizes your services to relocate our employees across the globe."

" _Wh_ …what's your company – if you don't mind me asking?"

"Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated."

She gasps.

" _Wow_...one of our largest clients. Will this be a business-related move?"

"No – it's personal."

"Wow, Sir – we typically schedule these things _weeks_ in advance. You're asking us to do this today?"

"Look…I hate to do the lame ass _name-dropping thing_ since I despise it when others do the same. I serve on the board of directors of a major local charity along with _your_ president, Mr. Remington."

"My word…is this _Mr. Christian Grey_?"

I sigh.

"Look… _Margaret_ , is it? This is quite a simple job. No big furniture or major appliances will need to be moved. It's only a small apartment full of belongings for a single individual. The new location is less than ten miles away from the place of origin."

"Mr. Grey, I will be _very_ happy to accommodate you for this urgent move. I'm actually Steve Remington's daughter. My father would want nothing more but for me to ensure that his most valuable client is well taken care of. If it's okay with you, I can send our packers to arrive around two o'clock this afternoon."

"Perfect. Again, any deposits and required fees – I'll be glad to cover them up front."

"Fantastic. There's a premium weekend rate as well as a non-refundable three thousand dollar deposit."

"Very well. I can put the entire amount on my credit card immediately. However, you will need to put this entire move in the name of the contact. Don't associate my name anywhere on the invoice."

"Sure. I'll just need the contact's information and your deposit. Once the movers arrive at the starting location and complete the packing, they will meet the truck driver soon after and assist with the loading. They will also unpack and handle everything at the destination point."

"Thank you. Also, have one of the movers swing by my place in order to pick up keys for the destination location. After the move is complete, hand the keys over to the contact – _Miss Anastasia Steele_. Here's my credit card number…"

….

As she proceeds to load the dishwasher, I catch her by surprise and spin her body around.

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Miss Steele."

You would think that a woman with such beauty and intelligence would lack in _something_. But Miss Steele also cooks extremely well.

I have yet to find a flaw in her.

I kiss her in sincere appreciation.  
On her tongue, I taste her and our breakfast.  
 _Delicious._

I desire to taste more of her.  
Suddenly, a thought enters my mind.

 _I should train her on something new.  
Would she be keen? _

"Hey – I know that I ordered you to rest. I'd like to try something else with you," I say to her.

Her eyes round, and I know that she's thinking of one thing in particular.  
 _No baby…I'm giving you a rest. Instead I'm going to do what I did to you after I found out that you were a virgin. While I'm doing that to you, you'll be trying something new on me._

A short time later, we are naked in my bed once more.

I'm on top of her.  
Her sex is positioned just below my chin, while she faces my eager erection.

"Sixty-nine. I'll please you with my mouth and you please me with yours. Go ahead – you first," I order.

Her hands tenderly grip my hips and she gobbles me up.

" _Ah!_ Careful Ana. Start slow until you get the hang of it"

She takes heed and paces herself.

 _That's it, baby.  
You got it._

It soon occurs to me that she _really_ has the hang of this.  
 _Huh?_

"Oh yes, baby. That's it," I groan.

I then take her sex into my mouth.

She moans.

 _That's right, Bunny.  
This is the true essence of give and take._

As time progresses, I am slowly becoming undone.

Fuck!

"Ah!" I growl.

She's _really_ blowing the shit out of me.  
 _Has she done this before and didn't tell me?_

Hell, I can't think about that right now.  
I need to concentrate on what we're doing in the moment.

I begin to massage her clitoris with my thumb as my tongue continues to savor her.

" _Oh_ – Christian!"

"Ana baby – please – _don't_ stop. Let's come together this way," I breathe.

I can feel her body tensing up.  
She's almost there.

But **fuck** …so am I.

She takes me deeper inside of her mouth.  
 _Holy shit!_

"Baby – don't stop!" I growl.

She moans her pleasure as I continue tasting her in the process.

I am suddenly at the brink.

 _Fuck – I need to tell her.  
She's brand new to this. _

I guarantee that she won't like what happens next.

"I'm going to come!" I bellow.

It's all I can get out in warning.  
Hopefully she knows that what's about to takes place includes me ejaculating, right?  
Surely she knows that much. In fact, she's probably sampled some of my pre-ejaculate already. That hasn't deterred her.

She's still sucking me with force. My frantic warning hasn't waned her.

 _Whoa!_

I'm going to blow… _now_!

"Fuck! Ana! _Shit_!"

I lose it, coming violently inside of her mouth.  
She consumes me.  
All of me.

 _The fuck?!_

I come to very quickly, then I resume my sensual torture on her sex.  
Her orgasm arrives rapidly.

"Oh – _Christian_!"

 _And that's five._

Soon after, we both are positioned right side up in bed as I hold her in my arms.

 _That_ , my friends, was **not** a novice's blowjob.  
A _novice_ doesn't do _that_.  
A _novice_ doesn't swallow semen like that.

I am intrigued.

"Ana…how'd you learn to do that?"

She giggles bashfully.

"I recently started watching _female friendly porn_?"

 _Noooo!  
Anastasia Steele studying pornography? _

My grin immediately exposes me.

"What?" I say in shock.

"Yep. I knew that I wanted to have sex with you eventually. I wanted to be prepared," she says nonchalantly.

I smile so hard that it hurts.  
 _This_ girl. She's utterly spellbinding.

"Now I know why you were a straight-A student in college, Miss Steele. You studied well. I can't wait to show you some other _new things_ for you to master," I say eagerly.

She blesses me with that gorgeous smile of hers, and I know that she's game.

 _Oh yes – she is mine._

….

I hated rushing Anastasia back to her apartment, but she needs to be there.  
The movers will be arriving shortly.

She just doesn't know it yet.  
It'll be a surprise.

After the glorious night that she and I had together – followed by a magnificent morning – this move needs to take place today.

I am bracing for her to be upset by such a short notice.  
It's who she is.  
She's quite stubborn.

Well…she'll soon get over it.

Her immediate move out of that small ass apartment that she shares with two other people…it's all for the best.

She will see.

I watch her beautiful ass sway from left to right inside of that tight, tight dress as she walks inside of the building, and I want to run up those stairs and take her back home with me.

While she was in my bed, I had the best sleep since I could remember.  
The realization sends shock waves down my system.

 _Whoa._

I shake off the thought and I shift the gear of my R8 into drive.

 _Yes…I will see her gorgeous face once more first thing tomorrow morning at the office._

When I come to a stoplight, I check my buzzing mobile.  
I read that Taylor has just handed off the loft keys to the movers.

 _Good._

As time progresses, I find myself checking off a number of business-related tasks.  
Dinnertime comes and goes. For me, it's delicious a plateful of premade cob salad, courtesy of Mrs. Jones.

 _I wonder what Miss Steele ate for dinner, if anything._

I can't help but contemplate if her move went well, if she even moved at all.  
 _What if she turned the movers away?_

Hell – they would've told me so if that were the case.

Taylor soon enters the kitchen while I put away my used dishes.

"Sir – the move has been completed."

"Excellent. Thank you, Taylor."

I take my glass of wine and my BlackBerry over to the great room and take a seat on the sofa. I decide to check in with Miss Steele via text message.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:22p: _Good evening, Miss Steele. I trust that your move went well?_

To my delight, it doesn't take the beauty long to respond.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 9:23p: _Yes, thank you. But I would have appreciated an advanced notice on the move. I hadn't even had the talk with my roommates. Kate was none too pleased with the short notice._

 _Just as I suspected._

 _Kate's_ not very keen on me, according to Elliot – but I don't give a fuck.

However, Ana cares far too much about what her friend thinks. She needs to cut the cord from Miss Kavanagh. In fact, Kate has her own situation with my brother to keep her busy.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:24p: _She'll get over it. Besides, you have plenty of room to yourself now,  
and that's a good thing, right?_

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 9:25p: _Yes, but it's very quiet here and kinda lonely._

Is that an invitation for me to come over, Miss Steele?  
I'd have you know that it's an invitation that I am _oh so eager_ to accept.

However, you need your rest.  
But don't you worry your pretty little head, baby – I'll soon be back for more of you.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:26p: _Well, Miss Steele, I can assure you that you won't be lonely for very long.  
But in the meantime, I suggest that you get some rest. You have an early start in the morning._

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 9:28p: _See you in the morning. Goodnight._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:28p: _Sweet dreams, beautiful. Dream of me._

And if I'm lucky tonight, I will only dream of her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Once Christian finally gets a taste of that sweet, sweet Ana, he can't concentrate on anything else. In the next chapter, his obsession completely takes over, causing him to monopolize over Ana's time with her friends. Later, a message from Elliot reveals to Christian that Kate has him as numero uno on her shit list._**

 ** _Some readers requested that I list what the corresponding chapters are in B &P (Ana's POV). Keep in mind that there won't be an exact one-to-one match in the reading. For example, Christian goes more in depth here about their second encounter of intercourse than Ana does in B&P. _**

**_Chapter 14's Corresponding Reading w/ B &P:  
Saturday, August 27_** ** _th_** ** _(first time having sex): Chapter 16 of B &P  
Sunday, August 28_** ** _th_** ** _(more sexual interaction and Ana's move): Chapter 17 of B &P_**

 ** _Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate tomorrow!  
I am so thankful for you, the loyal readers. :D – ST2_**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Girl Is Mine

**Chapter 15 – The Girl Is Mine**

 _Monday, August 29, 2011_

I can't wipe this ridiculous grin off of my face.

At the breakfast bar, I sit with my coffee and _The Times_ , which I haven't even bothered to touch. I'm way too preoccupied with thoughts of Miss Steele.

 _She left my apartment yesterday wearing the very same dress that she came here with._

I smile even more at the thought.

Yes…if I have my way, she will be spending many nights here. Erring on the side of _hopeful_ , I decided to send an urgent email over to Caroline Acton yesterday for her to put together a starter wardrobe for Ana. I will send Taylor over to Neiman's Tuesday afternoon for what I hope will be the first of many trips to build up my girl's wardrobe.

 _Yes – she's_ _ **my**_ _girl._

Speaking of Tuesday, I will need to make plans for Miss Steele and I for tomorrow night. I've ordered her to rest for the next two days. And although it's been only been 28 hours, waiting for sex this time around has proven to be more challenging than the times I've abstained in the past.

In times past – sex was _just sex_.  
However, with Ana…it's _different_.

As cheesy as it may sound, I feel a deeper connection with her.  
Perhaps it can be attributed to being her very first.  
Or maybe it's because she's my _first_ in many ways.

Whatever it is, Tuesday night can't get here soon enough.  
I can't wait to enjoy her again.  
I can't wait to see the ecstasy on her face once more as she comes for me.

Oh yes…the next two workdays will definitely be a challenge for me.

At a quarter 'til 8, I exit the elevator at Grey House on the 20th floor.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey."

"Good Morning Andrea."

I look around behind the counter into the reception work area and realize that Andrea's the only one present.

"Where's Olivia?"

I really could give two shits about Olivia. I secretly hope to hear that she has quit so I no longer have to deal with her or her father – the shady senator.

Olivia is as useless as a pair of _'Wednesday'_ -labeled underwear on a Saturday. However, it just dawned on me that I haven't seen her since early last week.

"Ana had Olivia relocated to finance last week. She thought that she'd be a better fit there. Didn't Ana tell you?" Andrea says with a puzzled look.

I'm surprised that Miss Steele would make such a call without informing me. However, I must admit that it was a pretty good move on her part because I have come within inches of firing Olivia's ditsy ass countless times. If Andrea weren't so overwhelmed, Olivia would've been long gone months ago.

I proceed on towards my office. A short time later, a vision of beauty in a yellow dress enters my office and joins me on the opposite side of my desk for a light breakfast.

Instead of the regular touch-base meeting rundown, I want nothing more than to peel that summer dress off of her and bend her over this couch. My dick pulsates in total agreement.

Fuck – I'm already losing the battle.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. You look beautiful this morning. How was your weekend?" I tease.

"It was fine," she says with a shy smile.

Just _fine_?

"All settled in your new apartment?"

"Yes – no thanks to you."

"You're very welcome."

"Kate was not happy about the very short notice."

 _Fuck Kate._

Ana needs to understand that her life's ambition shouldn't be to make her friend happy. I know that Ana's pleased with the amount of living space that she now has all to herself. She has a spacious 2.5 bathrooms now. No more sharing a single, tiny bathroom with two other people.

"Like I said, she'll get over it," I say, emphasizing my sentiments from last night's text message.

"First of all, I didn't ask you to pay for the movers. Second of all, why the rush?"

Looks like someone's added an extra tablespoon full of sassy in Miss Steele's English Breakfast Tea this morning.

"I wanted to make sure that it got done," I respond.

"Was there any reason the move couldn't wait two weeks like I originally decided upon?"

"Why wait? They said you could move in the next day."

"Because, I needed to tell my roommates."

 _So – she wants a fight this morning._

"You didn't _need_ to tell them anything. Your name wasn't on the lease. Actually, Eamon Kavanagh's name is on the lease."

She gives me the evil eye.

 _Yes baby, I know all about you.  
You don't own any major assets. _

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask how you know that my name wasn't on that lease. Instead, I'll ask: _'Why was it your concern when I was going to move out of my old apartment?'_ So answer the question Christian, because I am quickly running out of patience with you."

If any other person were to push me as hard as Miss Steele is pushing me this morning, I would quickly put a stop to it. But somehow, Miss Steele manages to make insubordination quite sexy.

I have this deep, dark desire to fuck her back into compliance.

My eyes narrow and I witness her silently gasp in response.

 _Yeah baby – you know you very well you've crossed the line._

"You know why, Miss Steele."

"No I don't. That's why I'm asking. Why don't you just tell me?"

She's playing dumb. She knows why I do the things that I do when it comes to her.  
I told her Saturday night that I am a very selfish man.

Perhaps she just needs a reminder.

"I told you, Anastasia – I don't like to share. Once I claim you as mine, you're mine. That means that you cannot share space with other men."

After I say the words, her mouth opens infinitesimally and I witness the intense rise and fall of her chest. My declaration appears to have turned her on.

 _Fuck – I want her. Now._

She remembers herself.

"Thank you for answering my question, Sir," she beams.

 _Stop it now, Ana – or I will lose it and take you right here in my office._

I regain control of the conversation.

"So, first thing's first – Andrea informed me that you relocated Olivia to finance?"

She nods in response.

"Well – as long as she's the hell out of here, I'm fine with that. She was utterly useless. So who's going to help Andrea now?"

"Lacy Stevens."

 _Oh?  
_ So she wants her _best work friend_ (as she calls her) to work up here?

Look at Miss Steele – taking full advantage of nepotism.  
I'm highly impressed.

"Your friend _Lacy_?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Grey?" she sasses.

And there she goes again – testing her limits.

"Not at all, Miss Steele."

My issue isn't with Miss Stevens. In fact, I've only heard great things about her in her support role for my head of M&A, Marco Inglis.

My only question is if Miss Steele has revealed to Miss Stevens concerning her and I outside of work.

"Does she _know_?" I ask with a suggestive expression.

"Know _what_? That she's got the job?"

"No, _about_ …" I say, motioning my hand between her and I. Miss Steele blushes.

"Oh…that. No. She had suspicions, but I've never confirmed that anything was going on between us."

Suspicions?  
I wonder what those _suspicions_ entail.

"Well, I think if she's going to work up here, her suspicions will only grow stronger. You just need to be cognizant of that," I caution. She winces in response.

"Is that a problem…Lacy knowing about us? I mean, wouldn't Andrea know? I'm sure she has her suspicions as well. I mean…who ordered those flowers for me on Friday?"

" _I_ ordered those flowers."

She gasps in shock.

Yes baby… _I_ ordered those flowers for you.  
I did what was necessary to bring us here to this point.

"Impressive."

"Why, thank you Miss Steele. I still know how to dial a phone number all on my own. It wasn't very hard."

She giggles, and my spirit ignites.

"As far as it being a problem if Lacy knows about us, she'll just need to be discrete. She'll have to sign a more detailed NDA to work up here anyhow."

"Lacy will be totally fine with that."

"Good. So what's on the docket for today?" I ask.

"More audit meetings with your executive staff this morning. There's also the pre-planning exercise for the 2012 budget. Do you foresee us making any budget cuts next year?"

"No. We're on par to exceed EBIT by this time last year."

"So I can spread the word that 2011's budget will be the benchmark for 2012?"

"Yes."

"I've been looking at the business travel budget across the board. Even though we are doing quite well – I propose that we look to cut some of the unnecessary travel. Many of these long distance meetings can be conducted by videoconference. I also think that we should take a closer look at some of the proposed CCI initiatives. They might actually be counterproductive in the long run."

Damn – she's extremely sharp. I will never get over how extremely capable Anastasia Steele is.

 _Her intelligence makes me so horny._

Snap out of it, Grey.

"Make sure you bring up your proposal at the executive meeting," I order.

"Okay. After budget planning, we have a couple of potential acquisitions to flesh out – with Genius Exports being in the forefront. However, Marco doesn't know when he'll be able to get the president in here to meet with us."

"The heads of Genius currently have their hands full. I'm sure we'll connect with them eventually."

"Alright. Is there any other industries that you're considering outside of the tech realm?"

"No."

"No?" she asks, puzzled.

"Technology is constantly evolving. It's one thing that we can count on, which is why this industry is so reliable. _We_ want to set the global standard in clean technologies. _We_ want to be the benchmark," I explain.

"Noted. So you wont be owning a movie studio anytime soon?" she giggles.

"Absolutely not, Miss Steele. The entertainment industry is extremely unpredictable. If anything, those venues would be paying us to utilize our technologies for their films."

"Fair point, Mr. Grey. So – you'd never invest in a publishing company?" she says with humor.

I narrow my eyes at her. Then I recall her trying to leave GEH for ECP by sending that smug asshole her resume. I quickly brush away the nagging memory.

"Miss Steele – Ros and Marco would strangle me if I did that. Publishing has _nothing_ to do with what we are currently focusing on. As you know, GEH is a very large conglomerate with all of our properties strategically aligned. I wouldn't know the first thing to do with a publishing arm."

"Good to know," she smiles.

Why does the news of me not being interested in publishing appear to soothe her?

 _Don't press your luck, Miss Steele.  
I just might change my mind._

….

It took everything in me not to jump Miss Steele's bones in my office this morning.

Not only is she sheer beauty, but she's also pure, unadulterated brains.

I enjoy our camaraderie…our back and forth each morning during our one-on-one sessions.

Miss Steele and I genuinely make a great team. She is also picking up on the business very quickly and works well with my executive staff.

I couldn't have selected a better support manager.

In our late morning forecasting meeting, Miss Steele voices her proposal for next year's budget. After she speaks her piece, the finance team takes over. I see Ana visibly tune out from across the conference room table. I smile to myself.

 _I wonder what she's thinking about._

And because the finance team isn't saying anything new, I find my own thoughts wandering away from me as well.

 _I'll pick up Miss Steele from her place tomorrow evening and bring her to my place.  
Now, what to do for dinner… _

I pick up my BlackBerry from the table and position it on my lap.

 ** _Mr. Grey  
_** 11:05p: _Gail – I will be having Miss Anastasia Steele over tomorrow night for dinner.  
Please prepare something special._

 ** _Mrs. G. Jones  
_** 11:06p: _Sure thing, Mr. Grey. I look forward to Miss Steele's visit._

No need to tell Mrs. Jones what to cook. She's a pro. I'm sure whatever she concocts will blow us away.

Speaking of _blow away_ …

I look up and witness Miss Steele staring out of the window. I try to remain stealth as I study her. However, I feel as though I'm being watched myself. I turn my head and see Ros smirking at me. She arches a scandalous brow.

Fuck. I'm certain she's going to want to know what happened between Miss Steele and I over the weekend.

Almost ten minutes go by and Miss Steele has yet to reengage in the meeting.  
I decide to call her out on it.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:25a: _Miss Steele, are we boring you?_

I witness her looking down on her lap. She pales.

 _Yeah baby, you've been in Lala Land for the past half hour._

I wonder if I'm in those thoughts of hers.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:25a: _Actually, yes. We've heard this drivel before._

I laugh to myself.

 _She reminds me a lot of myself.  
Not a lot of patience for bullshit. _

Since I'm having fun watching Miss Steele being disengaged, I let finance's babbling continue.

I decide to turn this meeting around for _my_ good.

 _Let's see if we can make Miss Steele blush._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:26a: _Agreed. On a side note, have I told you how much  
I admire that dress you're wearing right now? _:)

 _Score.  
_ She blushes.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:26a: _I'm not sure. You may have._

She's playing coy.  
I decide to throw her off of her game.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:27a: _Well let's just say that if I had you all to myself right now,  
I would show you how much I truly appreciate that dress._

Was that a gasp, Miss Steele?  
Oh – what I wouldn't do to make you gasp…and moan again, just as you did Saturday night…and Sunday morning in my bed.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:27a: _Why Mr. Grey, how would you manage to do that?_

She's goading me.

Game on, Bunny.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:28a: _I appreciate that dress so much that I'd rather see it on the floor.  
And then, I would place my tongue everywhere that dress used to be._

She turns a brighter shade of red. It's taking everything in me not to yank her out of this room, take her into my office, and lock the door behind us.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:29a: _Christian, you can't just say things like that  
and expect me not to be distracted._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:29a: _It's not like you were paying attention anyway.  
By the way, I can't wait until tomorrow night._

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:30a: _What's so special about Tuesday night?_

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:30a: _Remember Doctor's orders?_

It appears as though my words are finally getting through to her.  
She almost bites her lip, but she stops herself.

 _Thank God she didn't.  
I'd go completely out of my mind._

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:30a: _Your place, or mine?_

We'll fuck at your new place soon enough, Miss Steele.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:31a: _Mine. I'll have my housekeeper prepare us something special for dinner.  
I can't wait to be inside of you again, my sweet Bunny. _

She blushes something terrible before placing her BlackBerry face down on the table.

 _Checkmate._

I may have won our sexy little texting game, but I honestly feel like I've lost.  
My dick now sits rock hard in my pants and I can't do anything about it.

Not until tomorrow, anyway.

After lunch, I have fifteen minutes in my office before my next meeting. I check my email and see something from Welch.

In his message are the results of José Rodriguez's background check. Turns out that the dumbass had a prior arrest a few years back due to a marijuana possession charge. He is not the ideal company to keep. He appears to be bad news.

 _I will personally see to it that Ana has nothing else to do with him._

….

 _Tuesday, August 30, 2011_

While eating dinner in my dining room, Miss Steele looks as though she's ready to burst. And though there's plenty of food remaining on her plate, her finishing it off is the absolute last thing on my mind at the moment.

I want her legs up high in the air in my bed – and I want to be right there in between them. I take a swig out of my wine glass and clear my throat.

"You ready for dessert?"

"I can't eat another bite," she laughs.

"I was actually thinking about having _you_ for dessert. I don't care how much I've eaten, I'll always have room for you, Miss Steele."

She flushes.

Yeah, baby.  
You.  
In my room…

 **Now**.

I stand and walk up to her as she stares up at me with doe eyes.

 _I've been extremely patient for this moment, Miss Steele.  
It's been two days since I've worshiped your beautiful body. _

I extend her a hand and she takes it.

"Shouldn't we clean first?"

"Mrs. Jones will get that. Come."

I can hear the breath catching in her throat before she stands.

In my dimly lit bedroom, I kiss her madly.

 _Oh, baby…I'm so glad that you are back in here._

I've had Saturday night and Sunday morning replaying in my mind over and over again. Now – we get to relive some of those wonderful moments.

I quickly unbutton her blouse and ravage the skin of her breasts exposed through the top of her bra.

" _Ah_ ," she gasps.

" _Mmm_ … I've missed you _so much_ , Bunny."

I throw her blouse onto the ground and quickly unfasten her bra. Her shoes, skirt and panties soon join her blouse and bra on the floor.

I quickly lift her soft, naked body up in my arms and toss her in my bed, knocking the wind out of her.

In record speed, I yank off all of my clothes. She and I lock eyes in the process.  
I lick my lips at her like a starving man getting ready for a grand buffet.

 _Yes, Miss Steele will nurture my starving desires tonight._

I can hear her very breath.  
She's in extreme want too.

I open up the bedside table and take out a condom before leaping into bed with her. I attack her mouth.

As I lower the kiss down to her breasts, my fingers find their way down to her sex.  
I tease her clitoris.

" _Ah!_ "

"You're _oh so ready_ , Miss Steele."

I quickly put on the condom.

 _So – which way should I fuck you, Miss Steele?  
Should I do you this way, or…this way?_

I suddenly flip her over to her stomach, and she gasps. I take my hands to her hips and lift up her fantastic ass up in the air.

"Baby…it's going to feel really deep this way. Please stop me if it's too much. _Okay_?" I warn her.

She gasps loudly and her back arches like a cat.

 _Oh, fuck yes._

I slam into her.

" ** _Ah!_** "

God yes.  
I still inside of her.

"Can I fuck you now?" I say, choked up.

" _Yes_ ," she pleads.

I unleash the beast within.  
I'm fucking her so hard that she's now clenching the sheets with both hands.

She feels so goddamn amazing.

" _Ah!_ "

"Oh Ana – I've missed you _so much_."

We connect as though we were always meant to be this way.  
It's both scary and liberating.

 _This glorious girl is all mine and_ _ **only**_ _mine._

And here comes my favorite part…

" _Oh – Christian_!"

She's at the brink.  
Her body is tightening all around me.

"Yes! Come for me, baby!" I growl.

" _Ahhhhh!_ "

She collapses onto the bed as she comes spectacularly.

 _I wish I had her on her back so I could see her beautiful face as she came.  
_ The thought alone causes me to fucking lose it.

I explode inside of her.

"Ah! _Ana!_ "

I fall down onto her back.

That.  
Was.  
Fantastic.

Moments later, I pull out of her and gently turn her on her back. I lay my body on top of hers. She is still trying to regain control of her faculties.

 _She is so fucking beautiful.  
I want to taste her. _

I attack her mouth.

Eventually, I break the intense kiss.  
Towering over her, I stare deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You. Are. Mine," I declare to her, unwavering.

Her mouth is barely open, but I can feel the air rushing out of it. My hand reaches down below and grabs ahold of her sex. She gasps.

" _This_ is mine – and _only mine_ ," I growl.

She blinks at me really fast, appearing to be taken aback by my words and actions.

" _Yes_ ," she breathes.

 _Oh, baby…_

I swoop down and kiss her again.

After letting up once more, she speaks.

"What time is it?"

What? Why does time even matter to her right now?  
 _Is she meeting someone else later?_

I brush away the thought.

She obviously thinks that she has to go home tonight.

"Don't worry about it. You're staying the night with me."

"Christian, I have to go to work tomorrow."

"I know."

"But _um_ …I have to change and all of that stuff, _you know_?" she chuckles.

"No worries – I have clothes for you here."

Thanks to Caroline Acton.

"You have clothes _here_? For _me_?" she says, gaping up at me.

I moan my pleasure – my delight of having this beautiful woman lying underneath me. I kiss her on her neck.

"Where were these clothes on Sunday?" she giggles.

"They just arrived."

"Oh. So – did you buy clothes for all of your um… _exes_?"

Oh no. Not _this_.

"Yes," I reluctantly respond.

I just know that this isn't the end of her questions.  
The highly inquisitive look on her face tells me so.

I absolutely hate talking about my past.  
In fact, I never talk about it.

Even Flynn lets up about it after a while.

But no – not _this_ girl.

"Were all of your exes, um… _blonde_?"

Really, Miss Steele?  
Where in the world is this question coming from?

"Only one. My first. All the others were brunettes. I prefer brunettes."

She smiles up at me.

 _Yes baby…I prefer brown haired girls._

"So how did I manage to slip through the hiring process?"

 _Huh?_

Then it hits me.  
She's referring to a majority of the women being blonde at Grey House.

"I didn't hire you at first, Miss Steele. Although, I must give Miss Newman a bonus for such a fantastic find," I say before planting kisses all over her neck and chest.

Yes – I am trying my very best to distract her from her inquisition.  
And I'm greedy.  
I love seconds.

"So, you never had a relationship with anyone from work before?"

 _Dammit – I don't want to talk about this anymore._

I sigh.

"No. I never mix business with pleasure. Well…until now."

I resume kissing her breasts.

"Back to your exes. You said that you bought all of them clothes as well. Why?"

 _Grrr…_

"Because – I just always have."

Now drop the topic, Miss Steele.  
 _I want to fuck you again._

"And they would spend the night? With you?"

 _Goddammit!  
_ She's digging someplace that she doesn't need to dig.  
Ever.

Instead of getting more upset, I decide to answer her question in the best possible way that causes her to willingly drop the subject.

"Yes – they would stay in my apartment, but never in my room with me. You're the only one who's ever slept in my bed. _Ever_."

She's breathing deeply.

 _That's right.  
You liked that answer, baby?_

"Where would they sleep?"

 _Fuck!  
_ Ok Grey – settle down.

"In a different room."

"So why am I the only one to ever sleep in your room?"

Okay, okay…let's try this one last thing.

"Because – you're… _different_. I've never wanted more than just sex with any woman – until you."

And it's the truth.  
But for now, I'll take a side order of sex with that _more,_ please.

As I sit and plot my next move, this sweet girl under me proceeds to blow my natural mind. Taking my hair into her hands, she pulls my face into hers.

She kisses me with reckless abandon.

Yes – cooler heads definitely prevail.  
 _Nice work, Grey._

We kiss for minutes.  
Soon, my lips make their way down to the smooth skin of her neck.

I can hear the breath hissing out of her.

" _Mmm_ ," I moan in satisfaction.

"I want to see you this time," I murmur.

I lean over to the bedside table and grab another condom from the drawer.

 _I don't know how long I can deal with these fucking things.  
They're a pain in my ass._

I mindlessly apply the latex to my erection.

"I could do this all night, Miss Steele," I grin.

"I know, but we have to sleep…eventually," she giggles.

"I know…and _we will_. After this…"

I enter her at a languorous pace.

" _Ahhh_ ," she gasps.

 _Oh yes.  
I'm back. _

I start to move.

….

 _Wednesday, August 31, 2011_

" _Ah! Ah! Ah!"_ she chants as her ankles dangle by my ears.

I penetrate her long and deep.  
My eyes are fixed on her gorgeous face.  
Her eyelids are tightly clinched and she pants out loud with her mouth wide open.

Oh, what a glorious way to wake up in the morning.

 _This_ is much better than coffee.  
Miss Steele's a fantasy come true.

Speaking of _come_ …

"Oh – _Christian_!"

"Yes baby…I know. Just let go."

She comes undone, taking me with her.

"Ana! _Ah_!"

Some time later, I look up and see Miss Steele surface in the kitchen as I check emails on my phone and sip coffee at the breakfast bar.

Holy shit. What a vision.

She's wearing a sleeveless black dress with white trim on the sides.  
And I want nothing more than to peel her back out of that dress.

 _Thank you, Caroline Acton._

I put my dirty thoughts under subjection knowing that tonight after my appointment with Flynn, I'll eventually get to undress her over at her place.

"You look spectacular, Miss Steele," I say, staring bewildered at her.

"Thank you, Sir," she beams.

 _Sir?_

If she only knew what her calling me that does to me.

….

I'm fixed on her marvelous ass as it switches from left to right in that tight black and white dress.

It soon disappears from view the moment she exits my office after our touch-base meeting.

 _Again, Ms. Acton – you are a godsend._

Damn Grey – you've shown some unbelievable restraint to be able to work in such close proximity of that gorgeous girl and not let loose to fuck her every hour – on the hour.

But don't let my composure fool you. On the inside, I feel every bit of insane.

I thought that finally having sex with her would extinguish the burning fire within. Instead, Anastasia Steele has added fuel to the flames.

I rapidly blink my eyes and try to rein in my lascivious thoughts.

They'll be plenty of time for that after work, Grey.  
 _And early tomorrow morning…_

Fuck. I'm losing the battle just contemplating what's in store for me tonight.  
I force myself to focus on the stack of documents on my desk.

A short time later, I quickly check my month-at-a-glance on my computer.

Well…look at what we have here.  
Miss Steele has a birthday coming up _very soon_.

 _Hmm…what to do for Miss Steele's birthday…_

It's safe to assume that her friends have probably made plans for her.  
However, Miss Steele has yet to invite me to any potential birthday gathering.

And if it were a surprise party, would word necessarily get to me?  
Do any of her friends even know that she and I are seeing each other?

Does Kate even know?

Oh God – I envision Kate making Ana's birthday all about her.

You know, the very same chick that became quite indignant when Ana didn't inform her weeks in advance that she was moving out – even though Ana offered to pay her rent for the time that she wouldn't be living there.

But of course, Miss Kavanagh was much too proud to accept Ana's financial offer.

Honestly, I would rather have a root canal than to have to put on a fake ass smile in front of Ana's friends – Kate, Ethan, and José. I simply don't have it in me to do that.

I wish I could just take Ana away for her entire birthday weekend.  
Some place with rushing waves and white sands.  
It would be somewhere exclusive…far, far away from tourists.

Maybe if I plan something out of the country for the two of us, Ana will feel obligated to go and therefore cancel any plans that she may have with friends.

I pick up my BlackBerry and locate my travel agent in my contacts. After the agent promises to email me by tomorrow with destination suggestions, I get back to work.

In the middle of combing through industry trends, a random flashback from this morning of Miss Steele having an intense orgasm brings me to a halt.

Just thinking about her coming makes me so hard.  
It's quite pathetic.

Fuck – I can't wait until tonight.  
I want her now.

Lunchtime is two hours away.  
Hmm…Miss Steele's apartment is closer to work than my place.

 _Yes…I would like another helping of Anastasia Steele, please._

I hit the intercom on my desk.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Andrea – Cancel my workout with Claude this afternoon."

"Yes Sir."

"Block out that time and invite Miss Steele for an extended lunch meeting. Make it from noon until two."

"Sure thing."

I hang up.

A minute later, my intercom beeps.

"Yeah?"

"Sir – Ana currently has lunch plans. Did you want me to call her and ask if her prior meeting can be modified?"

 _Plans?  
Plans with whom? _

"Who's included on her lunch invite?"

"Lacy Stevens and Gunther Lewis."

Gunther **Fucking** Lewis.

Nope.  
Not gonna happen.

I think Miss Steele needs to hear it directly from me.

"I'll reach out to Miss Steele and will get back to you."

"Sounds good, Sir."

After hanging up from Andrea, I immediately bring up my email program.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:23  
To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

If you made any lunch plans this afternoon, please cancel them.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Short and sweet.  
I'm sure she'll push back.

I brace for it.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:25  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

What is so important that I am being told to now cancel my lunch plans?

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Predictable, Miss Steele.

Again, I keep things short and sweet.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:26  
To: Anastasia Steele

Me.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Knowing the _very_ inquisitive Miss Steele, she will continue to compound things.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:28  
To: Christian Grey

Christian, I had already promised my friends to do lunch with them. And if I'm not mistaken, don't you already have prior plans to workout with your trainer?

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Fuck your friends, Miss Steele.

No – in fact, you'll be fucking _me_ instead.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:29  
To: Anastasia Steele

Yes, but I'd rather work out with you. I'll meet you at your place at noon.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Again – I don't expect that this will be the end.  
It is Miss Steele after all.

But after all's said and done, I do in fact expect that I will get my way.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:31  
To: Christian Grey

You can go to my place if you want. However, I won't be there until this evening.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Not cute, Anastasia.  
I will be at your place in an hour and a half, and so will you.

 _I have a mind to punish you for saying '_ _ **no'**_ _to me._

No Grey – no punishments.  
This isn't that kind of… _arrangement_.  
We're turning over a new leaf here.

But hey, I can still torture her in bed without striking her.  
Orgasm denial would be wonderful to try on her.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:32  
To: Anastasia Steele

So is that the game.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I hope that my short statement invokes some type of fear.  
Although I should _never_ underestimate this girl.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:34  
To: Christian Grey

Christian, this is no game. I had lunch plans. You had lunch plans. We just can't cancel things like that unless it's for a very good reason.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

And now… _cute_ has suddenly crossed over to _frustrating_.

She's not letting up.  
I try the sweet approach.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:36  
To: Anastasia Steele

But it is for a very good reason. I'm desperate for you, Bunny. I need another taste of you to get me through the day.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

She has to give in.  
Maybe I should have sent her a _selfie_ of me making a whimpering puppy dog face.

She couldn't possibly resist my sad puppy dog face.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:38  
To: Christian Grey

Tonight after work. My place.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Dammit…she crushed my spirit.

No amount of begging and coaxing could persuade her.

Something inside of me tells me to just let her go and have lunch with her friends.  
But I'm a selfish man.

She said ' _no'_ to me.  
I don't take to ' _no'_ very well.

And I sure as hell won't be taking a ' _no'_ …only for her to go out to lunch with Gunther _Doucheberg_ Lewis.

Time to exercise my executive authority.

"Sir?"

"Andrea. Please contact Lacy Stevens and inform her that Miss Steele has a pressing lunch meeting today and won't be able to join her and her guest for lunch. Then go ahead, cancel their lunch meeting, and then add that _noon 'til two o'clock_ block for Miss Steele and I as originally instructed."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

After hanging up from Andrea – I spin around in my seat and face out towards the city.

I feel like the ultimate super villain as a maniacal grin slowly creeps on my face.  
I'm sure Miss Steele believes as much.

But as I already told her…I don't like to share.

….

At lunch hour, I wait for Miss Steele in the back seat of the SUV.

Taylor opens the door and she climbs in.

She's fuming mad.

"Ana…"

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ ' _Ana'_ me. You had absolutely no right to do that," she says as calmly as possible, trying her very best to control her emotions from bursting forth.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Are you really going to tell me that I have no right to trump any of your meetings? Do you have any idea who you work for?"

"Christian, don't give me that bullshit. You know that this isn't about _work_. You even said so yourself in those emails."

Whoa – this girl is quite _feisty_.

"Is this going to be a habit for you? Are you going to use your position of authority to override anything and everything that I have going on outside of _you_?" she sincerely asks.

She doesn't _get_ me. This is simply the way I am.

"Ana…I only wanted to spend time with you this afternoon. That's all."

She lowers her head.  
I unbuckle my seatbelt and slide on over to her.  
I lift up her chin and make her look me in the eye.

"Don't you want to spend time with me too?" I murmur.

" _Of_ _course_ ," she says wistfully.

I kiss her on the lips.  
She pulls away.

" _Taylor_ ," she mouths, focusing her glance on the back of my driver's head.

I take her by the chin once more and reclaim her gaze.

"I don't care…and neither should you. Besides, it's quite obvious to him that we are together. He picked up your wardrobe yesterday and placed it inside of my closet. He took the two of us in to work this morning. He'll probably be taking us in again tomorrow, and possibly the day after that. Now stop being coy and kiss me."

She tries to fight off a shy smile.

 _I know that you're still upset at me, baby.  
But you're not fooling anyone. _

_You know you want to kiss me._

I inch my face closer to hers to see if she will close the gap.

After a few beats, she does.

….

" _Ah_!"

 _Oh…that glorious sound._

We are stark naked and I'm going down on her in her bed.  
It's our first time breaking her new bed in.

" _Ah_!"

Her hands grip my hair for dear life.

"And you rather do lunch with your… _friends_ than do this?"

I viciously attack her clitoris with my tongue.

"Christian! _Please_!"

Her legs are shaking uncontrollably.  
She's about to explode.

" _Ahhhh! Ahhhh!_ "

Oh yes – she came.

I lap up every drop of her as she continues to cry out her orgasm.

 _I want her.  
Now._

I instantly flip around on her stomach like a flapjack.  
I tug that ass up towards the heavens and I quickly slap on a condom.

It doesn't seem like we did this very act just hours ago – but we did.  
In my bed.

Fucking her will never get old.

 _Oh, how I want to slap her hard on the ass right now.  
_ I brush away the thought.

I push myself into her.

" _Ah!_ "

I go to town – fucking her so hard that the metal headboard begins to slam repeatedly into the wall. Soon, she grabs ahold of it to quiet the noise.

" _Ah!_ " she cries out.

"Ana…you – are – mine. Do – you – under – stand – me?" I puff out through gritted teeth while taking her directly to _Pound Town_.

" _Yes!_ "

Oh…that is truly music to my ears.

" _Ah_ baby…you are so sweet. I can't get enough of you. You know that?"

" _Christian_!"

She's close.

"Yes baby…I hear you. You feel _so good_. I can literally stay in you for an eternity."

" _Oh!_ "

She's almost there. Again.

"Oh Bunny – you wanna come again for me now, huh?"

" _Uh!_ "

"Go ahead, baby – come for me…"

" _Oh!_ _ **Oh Tiger**_ _!_ "

She erupts and collapses onto the bed, taking me down with her.

 _Fuck!_

My hips jerk erratically.

"Ana! _Shit_!"

I come hard.

After a few moments, I pull out of her and lay beside her.

 _'Tiger'?_

She just called me ' _Tiger'_.  
 _Who in the fuck is 'Tiger'?_

 _Why would she call me that?_

I can't help but laugh.

She turns on her side and faces me.

"Tiger?" I say, perplexed.

"Yes, _Tiger_ ," she smiles.

Damn, this girl is hilarious.  
I laugh once more.

"Since when did I earn the privilege of being called _Tiger_?"

"Since you got me _that_."

I follow her pointing index finger until my eyes land on a large stuffed white tiger with black stripes currently perched on her dresser.

Oh… _that_.  
I grin reflecting fondly back on our impromptu _field trip_ to the carnival.

"Christian, all joking aside – you can't be cancelling lunch with my friends. They are already disappointed that they don't get to see me enough as it is."

My smile quickly wipes away.  
I turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish. But Ana – I don't want you going out to lunch with Lewis anymore."

There. I said it.  
I told her what was on my heart just like Flynn has been bugging me to do.

She looks shocked.

 _Now the ball's in your court, Miss Steele._

"Christian – I told you…there's _nothing_ going on between Gunther and me. And I make sure that I don't go out to lunch with him unless Lacy is present," she reasons.

Still…  
No, baby.  
Just – _no_.

"I don't care. I don't want you going out to lunch with him _at all_. It's taking everything in me not to fire his ass on the spot," I hiss.

She winces and now seems to be very uncomfortable in my presence.

Shit. I don't want to frighten her away.  
I need to break this down for her.

"I'm a very jealous man, Miss Steele. I've told you this."

"So, you never told me why you blocked me from the GEH newsletter. Is that the reason – you being a _very jealous_ man?"

She's slowly starting to get it.

"Yes – and the online employee directory. I don't want the men of GEH ogling over you. You're for my eyes only, Anastasia," I breathe.

She gasps.

"I think you need to check in with Dr. Flynn, Mr. Grey. You're cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs."

 _Did she just snort?_

I try and fight a smile and remain indignant on the exterior.

"It's _you_ that drives me crazy, Miss Steele. I haven't seen Flynn so much in my life since I've met you."

She has the nerve to laugh.

 _What's so funny, Miss Steele?  
I'll give you something to laugh about._

"I think you need _more_ help. Not sure if your increased visits with Flynn are doing you any good."

Oh – _Miss Sass_ is in full effect.  
It's endearing.

"Oh – trust me, it's helping. I haven't killed anyone. _Yet_."

Her smile fades.

 _Grey – stop scaring the girl._

"Kill anyone? Like who?"

"Lewis, Woods. Oh – and who's that kid from college?" I say, knowing damn well who the asshole is.

"José."

"Yeah… _Rodriguez_."

She's startled that I know her ' _friend's'_ last name.  
I decide to explain further.

"I did some research on him too. You know he was arrested before for marijuana possession? You sure do know how to pick 'em, Miss Steele," I say with high disapproval.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

I recall her telling me in Las Vegas about Lewis hitting on her.  
Surely Rodriguez has pressed his luck over the years.

"He's hit on you before too – hasn't he? That _Rodriguez_ kid?"

 _Did she just fucking roll her eyes at me?_

Lord – I want to spank her ass _terribly_.  
But I can't do that anymore.

 _Shit!_

"Ana! Hasn't he?" I repeat myself louder.

Her countenance immediately falls.  
 _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

That's one more motherfucker that I have to keep my eyes and ears on.  
 _Damn, Ana._

Does she have a harem of male admirers?

"Yes…but its old news. He knows that we can't be anything other than _good friends_ ," she says softly.

I fucking lose it.  
I leap and sit upright in the bed.

"See! I knew it! That fucker! What did he do – ask you out?!"

Ana sighs and remains calm in my tsunami.

"No. We got drunk after final exams and he tried to kiss me. _But_ …"

"Nope. No more Rodriguez. Am I making myself clear?" I growl, glaring at her.

You're dead, José.  
Dead.

As far as Ana's concerned, José Rodriguez is history.

"Christian, you can't expect me to just alienate my friends – I'm sorry! José was around _way_ before you. He was very remorseful for what he did. He hasn't tried anything else after we fell out. His dad and my dad are very close friends from the Army days. José and I are very good friends. There's nothing else going on between us," she explains.

Nope – not buying it.  
I don't trust that asshole with her.

"Unacceptable."

"Why are you so difficult, Mr. Grey?"

 _Difficult?  
_ I'll show her _difficult_.

My eyes lower and I stare seductively at her.

"Why are _you_ so difficult, Miss Steele?"

I lean into her and kiss her deeply.

We have sex one last time before scarfing down a quick lunch and returning to work.

….

"So…it's been a week since we last talked. Sorry I didn't check in with you over the weekend like I've been doing. Rhian and I have been rather busy with the boys."

I'm standing by Flynn's window, staring out at my parked SUV.

"How did your week go?" Flynn asks.

I slowly turn and look at him.

"You're smiling, Christian," John says, utterly amused.

"Am I?"

Honestly, I can't even tell that I'm smiling.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he prompts.

I sigh and finally take my seat across from him.

"Anastasia and I went out on a date Saturday night."

Flynn's jaw practically falls to the floor.

"Wait a minute. _Wha_ …what changed your mind? How did this all come about?" he says, flabbergasted.

"She left me with no other choice. She started seeing other men."

Flynn chuckles.

"So…a little friendly competition did you in, huh?"

"And how."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So…what's going on?"

"Anastasia and I are together now."

Dr. Flynn appears to be even more confused.

"What do you mean by ' _together'_. Like dating?"

"Yes. Exclusively."

"I see. Well…that was quite fast."

I chuckle.

"Out of anyone, I didn't expect you to say that. I've been a thorn in your side for two months over this girl," I smirk.

"Christian, on the contrary. You haven't been a thorn in my side. I think you've been a thorn in _yours_. You were battling internally with this thing. You finally gave in to your feelings. So, tell me…how does it feel?"

" _I_ …I don't know yet. I just know that I'm happy whenever I'm with her."

"That's a start, surely. Have you gotten to know more about her over these past few days?"

I frown at him.

"I know everything about her, John. She works for me."

Flynn chuckles.

"Christian…I'm talking about the stuff that you can't find on paper. Have you discovered anything about her that you might've not known before?"

I contemplate my answer.

"Oh yes…there's one thing."

"Care to share what that is?"

"I found out that she was a virgin. Although it wasn't until after we had sex that she finally told me."

Dr. Flynn's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

" _Right_?! That's exactly how I looked when she told me," I sigh.

"Did she explain why she waited so long to tell you _that_?"

"She was afraid that I wouldn't want to… _um_ … _you know_ after she told me her state at the time."

Flynn shakes his head and chuckles to himself.

"And knowing you, you probably didn't take the news very well."

I sigh.

"Yeah…I sort of freaked out."

"Just as I suspected. I take it that you two have moved past that."

"Certainly."

"Good. So how's the working relationship getting on?"

"It's going very well. Although, I'm finding it hard to keep focus like I used to?"

"Why is that?"

"I can't stop thinking about her."

Flynn frowns at me.

"She's worked for you before the two of you went out. Why the sudden change?"

"I just constantly want to be alone with her," I say with narrowed eyes.

"I see."

"Is there a way to control that? _I_ …I just find myself wanting to have sex with her all of the time," I say, borderline in a panic.

"Christian – this is shiny and new for you. It also doesn't help that you've been abstinent for a long period of time. Of course you're going to go mad once you break the dry spell. It's natural."

I inhale deeply at his words.

 _Surely it can't be that simple.  
This can't be entirely normal…can it?_

"If you don't mind me asking, how many times have you two been… _intimate_ since your date?"

"Well…there was the weekend – Saturday night and Sunday. We took a break on Monday. Then last night, this morning…this afternoon…"

"Wait…you had sex this morning and afternoon?" Flynn gasps.

"Yes. And I'm spending the night with her tonight."

" _Whoa_ …"

Flynn sits up straight and then leans forward towards me.

"You've been… _sleeping_ with her? Like… _waking up_ next to her?"

"Yes, I know. It's crazy, _right_?"

"Holy shit, Christian. This is…"

John is completely speechless. He just sits there and shakes his head in utter disbelief.

"And the nightmares?"

"None. Not one."

"What about the playroom?"

"No – absolutely not. I'm done with that place," I snap.

"Bloody hell, Christian. I don't know what else to say except…"

He stands up and walks over to his desk. He soon returns with a prescription pad in his hand.

 _What in the hell is he doing?_

"What's that?" I frown.

He begins to scribble on the pad.

"Whatever Ana's giving you…keep taking it," he smiles.

He hands me a slip of paper with **_"X Doses of Ana Steele – Please continue to take with care"_** scribbled on it.

I chuckle.

"Your toughest battle is obviously going to be with yourself. You'll need to learn how to be more open. And you should expect the very same from Ana. If you can help it, try not to hide anything of great importance from her," he cautions me.

My smile fades.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if she asks you anything about your past – try not to hide it from her."

"But…I'm not ready to disclose every detail about that to her. I don't even think _she's_ ready to hear it," I counter.

"Look – I won't tell you when you should open up to her and what to say. However, you will find that the more you try to keep things away from her – and she finds out about it, the less she will trust you."

I wholeheartedly disagree, Dr. Flynn.

What Miss Steele doesn't know _won't_ hurt her.

….

"Christian?"

"Mother."

"My word – _you_ actually called _me_."

I decide to give Grace a quick call in the back of the SUV as Taylor drives me over to Miss Steele's loft for the night.

"It would appear so," I chuckle.

"Well son, I'm glad. How have you been?"

"Very well. You?"

"Not too bad. I'm at work flipping through some charts. Are you home?"

"No. I just left Dr. Flynn's."

"Oh good. How's John doing these days?"

"Well."

"How's Ana?" she asks in an upbeat tone.

"She's doing fine," I say nonchalantly.

"So…should I be expecting you to bring her by the house for dinner anytime soon? How about the weekend after next?" she teases.

"Well, that would be rather difficult. Her birthday is that weekend. I plan on taking her to Cabo."

She gasps loudly.

"Christian…don't you _dare_ play games with your mother like that! Are you _really_ seeing Ana, or are you just making fun of me?"

"Yes Mom, I am seeing Ana," I say, fighting off a cheesy grin.

"Oh my goodness!" she squeaks.

Calm down, Grace.

"And _you are_ taking her to Cabo for her birthday?" she asks with hope overflowing.

"Yes. It's a surprise, so I would appreciate it if you don't go blabbing this out to Elliot _or_ Mia."

"Oh, certainly. I can tell your father, right?"

She's unbelievably giddy.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good! So, when you return from Cabo, your father and I must do dinner with the two of you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart! I can't wait to see you _and_ Ana!"

"Ana's been asking about you."

"Has _she_?"

"Yes."

"How sweet! Make sure you wish her a _Happy Birthday_ from both your father and I."

"I will."

"Safe travels. Text me the moment you two land in Cabo."

"All right."

"I'll let you go. Gotta check on a patient. I'm so glad that you called me, Christian."

"Sure, Mom."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, I teased in the last chapter that Christian would get a call from Elliot. Because of the length of this chapter, that scene will take place in the following chapter._**

 ** _Coming up, we have the birthday trip to Cabo where Christian adorably asks Ana to be his girlfriend. Afterwards, Kate and Christian officially become mortal enemies after the former goes ape shit in public. We'll find out what Christian really thinks about Katherine Kavanagh. ;)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! – ST2_**

 ** _Corresponding reading with B &P: Chapter 18_**


	16. Chapter 16 - Girlfriend

**Chapter 16 – Girlfriend**

 _Monday, October 31, 2011  
(Flash Forward)_

My heart feels like it's lodged in the center of my throat.  
I'm surprised that I can even manage to breathe at the moment.

There I was – moving full steam ahead in the midst of my _second chance_ with this wonderful woman.

… _or was that my third or fourth chance_?

Yet, I manage to fuck things up _yet again_.

If she walks out of my office this time around, I'm afraid that it will be _it_ for us.

I don't see her coming back from this.  
She's _way_ too upset.

"Christian – you make me so sick to my stomach right now! You _disgust_ me! I can't stand it anymore!" she cries out.

 _Oh no.  
This is it. _

She can no longer stand to be with me.

I wish that the floor would swallow me whole before I can bear witness to what happens next.

Disturbingly, she turns on her heel and marches to the door.

She leaves.

"Ana! **Ana!** " I call out from the depths of my despair.

She gets a wide head start before I eventually break out of my stunned stupor seconds later. When I reach the elevator, she's not there.

"Lacy, Andrea…did you see…"

From a distance, I hear a heavy door slamming shut. It's then when I realize that she opted to take the emergency stairs down.

 _Where is she going?_

I could chance it by taking the elevator down to the main floor and risk losing track of her altogether, or I can track her whereabouts on CCTV for as long as possible, and then have Taylor follow her if she exits the building.

I glide on my heel and rush back into my office, slamming the door behind me.

 _Ana's constantly blowing things way out of proportion.  
Why does she run away from me instead of talking things through as a mature adult would?_

 _This girl is killing me on the inside._

I hop on my computer and pull up the surveillance program as fast as I can. I flip through a series of cameras along the north emergency stairwell.

I finally see her breezing past the door to the tenth floor.  
 _Will she stop by to see her former coworkers on the eighth floor?_

No – she continues running down the next series of stairs past the eighth floor.

 _Surely she'll get tired. Maybe she'll exit on the fourth floor and the run into the ladies room to have a moment to herself. She's done that before._

I continue to follow her as I reach for my BlackBerry.

I have a mind to call her, but I know she won't answer.  
Instead, I call Taylor.

"Sir."

"Taylor – where are you?"

"I'm not far. Just running an errand for Gail. Did you need something?"

"I need you back at Grey House. Miss Steele just left. I need you to keep an eye on her."

"Sir…she left?"

"Yes. She's heading towards the exit now."

"Does she have a ride waiting for her?"

"No…I don't think so."

"I'm on my way."

After Taylor hangs up, I switch from the lobby cam to the front of the building once Ana walks outside.

She looks exactly how I feel.  
Lost.  
Torn.  
Defeated.

She doesn't have her purse on her arm, so I know that she doesn't have any of her phones, ID, credit and debit cards, or cash on hand. I suddenly see the tears streaming freely down her face.

 _Baby…don't…_

I want her to come back to me.  
I want to make it all better.  
But I don't think that I can.

 _I'm the cause of all of her heartache and pain._

She walks past the camera's line of sight.  
I can see her no more.

I feel helpless.  
I know that as soon as I reach the main floor, she will be long gone.

Taylor will have a better shot at catching her on wheels.  
 _Hurry, Taylor._

I decide to call and inform him that Ana was last seen heading east past Grey House. He's within a mile and promises to head in that direction to see if he can catch up with her. I tell him to call me as soon as she's safe with him.

 _Ana – please don't do anything stupid._

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I did what needed to be done.  
I can't let you leave me. _

_I_ _ **won't**_ _let you leave me._

Wherever she is, I desire to be there.

….

 _Monday, September 5, 2011  
(The Present)_

A vision of impeccable loveliness in a blue dress enters my office first thing in the morning. Her intoxicating scent slowly invades my nostrils.

 _Well…hello, Beautiful._

I can't hide my smile.

Yes, I've awakened in bed with her by my side for the past six straight mornings.  
Yet, she can still enter a room and make an encounter with her feel so brand new.

"Good morning baby," I greet her eagerly.

I anxiously wait for her to join me for a light breakfast as I do each morning in my office at the other side of my desk. I really enjoy this time with her.

I enjoy spending time with her… _period_.

She stops by the vacant chair opposite where I am currently seated.  
She remains standing.

"Christian – what's the deal with this business trip Thursday night through Sunday on the company jet?"

So – it's about that time to reveal her birthday surprise.  
How will she take the news?

"It's not a business trip. I'm taking you somewhere for your birthday."

Her hypnotizing blue eyes are wide, round, and puzzled.

"You're taking off Friday too?"

"Yes. We're celebrating your birthday. In Cabo San Lucas."

She's stunned, but doesn't appear to be pleased.

Oh no. Maybe I've crossed the line with this.  
Perhaps I should've talked this over with her before making the call to intrude on her entire birthday weekend.

Maybe she already had plans.  
However, she never said as much.  
I thought taking her away for her first trip out of the country for her birthday would be well received.

"Christian – you didn't even ask me if I had the time to go. How do you know that my parents aren't coming to town?"

Fuck. I didn't even consider her parents.  
I was only thinking about her wanting to hang with her friends, which I thought I could easily talk her out of doing.

But I would _never_ keep her from spending her special day with her mother and stepfather.

 _I feel like shit._

"Well… _are they_?" They can join us if you'd like," I reason.

She sighs and shakes her head, appearing to be exasperated.

"No, my parents aren't coming. But my dad will be in town the following week."

Oh good. I would like to finally meet the man, the myth, the legend…Raymond Steele.  
The man that Ana always talks about.  
The man who help raise this marvelous woman standing before me.

"Good. Perhaps we can plan a dinner with him. I'd love to meet him."

However, the expression on her face tells me that Raymond Steele is the last person she'd want to introduce me to.

I don't want to know her reasoning for her discomfort concerning the notion.  
Maybe after our weekend together in Cabo, she will lighten up and not be so nervous to introduce me to her father.

She and I are _together,_ after all.

….

"Marco thinks he can nail down a meeting with Nicky Starr the first week of October," Ros says to me during our afternoon touch-base meeting.

"Good. We should be ready by then to talk shop with her," I respond.

"So…I haven't really had a chance to catch up with you over the past week or so. I've been in and out of the office for field meetings...as you well know," Ros says with a smirk.

I have a strong feeling that she wants to get personal.  
However, I play ignorant.

"You know that I do my best to keep you on top of what on what goes on here while you're away. You can't say that I'm a boss who _never_ communicates," I say with a cunning grin.

Ros chuckles.

"I know. You'll hear no complaints from me about your leadership ability. I will say that you have become a bit more patient with your direct reports as of late. Can we attribute that to the ' _Anastasia Steele Effect_ '?" she teases.

 _God._

"Miss Steele is an excellent support manager," I say plainly.

"Oh, I know. She's been fantastic. I appreciate her insight and her drive. She even makes you a more effective CEO."

"She's thorough. And if I forget something, which is quite rare, she's very quick to remind me," I beam.

"Christian…you are smiling," Ros says, extremely amused.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're… _happy_ ," she adds.

"Am I?"

"Indeed. So what's going on between you two? I take it that the date two Saturdays ago went well?"

I sigh knowing that she's not going to let up.

"Yes, it did," I say plainly.

"So…you're seeing Ana outside of work?"

"Yes Ros," I say shortly.

"Good," she beams.

"I take it that you're rather pleased with the fact that I'm dating my support manager?" I say with irony.

"If Ana makes you happy... _absolutely_. And your happiness makes working with you much more bearable. I'm sure that everyone else in this building would agree with me," sparkles Ros.

"Honestly, am I _that much_ different?" I say with a furrowed brow.

"Night and fucking day, Grey," she smiles.

 _Damn. And I thought that I hid my feelings well._

"Oh…I want to make sure that you're good with covering us on Friday," I suddenly remember to tell her.

"Wait a minute…both you and Ana are out?" she says, surprised.

"Yes."

"Is this a business trip?"

"No."

" _Christian Grey_ – is this a romantic getaway?" Ros says with suggestive narrow eyes.

"It's Anastasia's birthday this weekend," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Wow. So are you taking her any place special?"

"Cabo San Lucas."

"Well, that's a romantic getaway if I ever heard of one," she gapes at me.

"Cabo's not a very far flight on the jet and only an hour ahead of us in time," I simply say.

"So is it official? Are you and Ana ' _a thing_ '?"

"Ros," I sigh, exasperated.

"Christian…I'm only asking. You know that I won't say anything to anyone about this," Ros says, stone faced.

Pry, she does.  
It's the Ros Bailey way.

"I believe that we are – as you say – ' _a thing_ '," I respond, attempting to disguise my enthusiasm.

"That would explain why you pick her up every morning and the two of you ride in to work together…like you used to before she received her new car," she pieces together.

Well Ros…not exactly.  
 _Ana and I are practically living together._

"Thanks for covering us this Friday. And you know that if you need anything, you can always call," I say in distraction.

"Yes – but I will try my best to handle things all on my own and not bother you. I mean…how often do you even get to take a day off? You _need_ this. I'm just so happy for you. Ana is a jewel," gushes Ros.

"She is," I adamantly echo her sentiments.

….

 _Thursday, September 8, 2011_

I text Grace as the driver pulls up in front of the villa where Miss Steele and I will be staying for the next three days.

 ** _Christian  
_** 11:25p: _Landed in Cabo. About to turn in._

 ** _Mother  
_** 11:26p: _Wonderful! Please wish Ana "Happy Birthday" from  
Carrick and I._

A short time later, Ana stands alone on the terrace taking in the glorious view of the moonlit ocean. The late-night winds sway her floral green sundress, making her appear more angelic than she already is.

Damn. Seeing this beautiful woman at one with her surroundings brings me the utmost joy.

 _I think I scored major points with her for such a birthday present._

I soon join her out on the terrace as Taylor and the driver handle our luggage.

I snake my arms around her waist and bury my nose into the back of her neck before planting kisses all over it.

"This is nice. Thank you so much for such a wonderful birthday present."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Steele."

I turn her around to face me.  
 _I want to see that beautiful face in the moonlight._

I gaze into her surreal eyes.

My cock hardens immediately.  
 _Well…time for bed – but not to sleep._

"We won't be able to see much of the ocean this late at night. Come, let's go to bed. We can enjoy the view in the sun tomorrow," I murmur before planting a kiss on her sweet, soft lips.

I pull away and she blushes.

"Why are you blushing, Miss Steele?" I tease.

"Because…I have a feeling that you won't let me sleep tonight."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can't recall a night in bed with you that you would just let me roll over and pass out to sleep," she giggles.

"Oh…I certainly do allow that, Miss Steele. I'm not a savage. In fact, I often encourage you to rest. You know that."

"Yeah…after sex," she chuckles.

"I'm only trying to help you sleep easy. Exertion helps with that," I reason.  
I pull her body into mine.

" _Exertion_ , huh?" she smirks.

"Are you smirking at me, Miss Steele?"

"Yeah – so what? What are you going to do about it?" she goads.

My lips swoop down under her chin to claim her neck once more.  
Her head falls back and she moans.

"So…you don't need my help tonight," I whisper in between kisses.

" _Oh_ ," she breathes.

"Fine…I won't help then," I say, abruptly stopping my smooching on her neck. I wink at her and exit the terrace. The stunned look on her face as I walk away from her remains etched in my head as I journey towards the bedroom.

 _I wonder if she's going to do anything about me leaving her hanging like that.  
I hope that she does._

"Sir – you're all set. I'll be staying at the hotel across the beach. Please let me know if you need anything else," Taylor says, stopping me on my way.

"Very good. Thanks, Taylor," I say just before he leaves with the driver.

I continue onward towards the bedroom. Once I arrive, I sit on the edge of the bed and remove my shoes. Miss Steele soon joins me.

"Are you taking a shower?" she asks.

"No. I took one shortly before we took off. Feel free to do so if you'd like. The master bath is just over there," I point.

"I showered already too," she says.

"Alright. Well, sleep it is," I say, tugging off my last shoe before I stand and head over to the dresser for my pj pants.

"Taylor has all of your things put away. Your pajamas should be over here," I inform her, pointing to the next row of drawers.

" _Okay_ ," she says quietly.

I try not to look at her.

So, she talked earlier as if I rather screw her than let her go directly to sleep.  
Not to say that this isn't in fact the case.

If anything, I want to prove to her that she wants the same thing as I want tonight.

In spite of her lamenting, she loves to fuck too.

So for now, I'm playing _hard-to-get_.  
 _Let's see where this gets us tonight._

I strip off all of my clothes – even my underwear. As I reach for my pj pants, I look over at her as she now sits on the edge of the bed.

Her mouth is wide open and she's staring at me.  
Her gaze lowers.  
Now, she's checking out my junk.

"Miss Steele…can I help you?" I frown at her.

" _I_ …I was hoping that you could," she stutters.

"Well – what is it that you want?" I say, playing staunch.

She closes her eyes, but says nothing.

"Oh, well fine," I say quickly bending down to put on my pj pants.

"Wait."

I still before standing straight up, with pj pants remaining in my hand.

She gazes back down at my dick and licks her lips.

"Like I said…how can I help you, Miss Steele?" I say with a husky tone.

"I need your help sleeping tonight," she replies in a sweet tone.

" _Oh_? Like how?"

"You know _how_."

"But I thought you just wanted to turn over and go to sleep tonight, Miss Steele."

"You can't tease me like that and expect me to just be able to do that, Mr. Grey."

"I teased you? Like how?"

"You were kissing me on my neck."

I place my pj pants on top of the dresser and place my clothes that are on the floor inside the bottom drawer. I then approach Miss Steele, completely in the nude. I walk up to her until my dick is almost level with her face.

I catch her reaching out for me, but I quickly step back.

"What are you trying to do, Miss Steele?"

"You know, Mr. Grey," she says, puckering her lips inward and biting down on them.  
I ignite.

I decide to call the shots.

"Stand up," I order her. She gapes at me but does what she is told.

"Take off all of your clothes. _Now_."

She pulls her summer dress over her head, revealing her tantalizing breasts.  
She's braless.

She then bends down and unstraps her sandals, letting each one clack to the floor.  
Slowly, she lowers down her panties.

Both she and I stand naked, facing off.

"Get in bed," I command.

She pulls back the covers and gets in bed. Her eyes look at me with anticipation, but I decide to turn around and go into the bathroom.

There, I find the box of condoms in my toiletry bag.  
 _Yes, I'm sure we'll use the whole box these next few days._

I open the box anyway and take out the condoms, discarding the box afterwards.

When I exit the bathroom, I dim down the lights.  
I can hear the waves crashing from the terrace, which is also accessible from the master bedroom. The sounds of the ocean will definitely set the mood.

 _I'm going to crash into her._

I approach the bed and stand over her as she lies naked and wanting.

"You still need my help, Miss Steele?"

"Yes," she pleads.

"Well…we aim to please."

I turn away from her, rip off two condoms from the chain, and place the rest inside of the bedside table drawer.

I slowly crawl into bed, being careful not to touch her.

 _I want her hot and begging._

I perch over her on my hands and knees. As she tries to reach for my face, I shake my head at her.

"I want you to tell me how I can help you tonight," I whisper.

"Christian…why are you doing this?"

"You know why, Miss Steele. I need you to tell me what you want."

"I want _you_."

"You want _me_? Like how?"

"Christian…you're _killing me_ ," she says, exasperated.

"I don't want to assume anything, Ana. You said just a short time ago that I don't let you sleep."

"It's the truth. You _don't_. But you can't turn me on like that and not expect to follow through," she argues.

" _Follow through_? Like how?" I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You want me to tell you to have sex with me?" she gasps.

"Only if that's what you want. I want you to tell me what you want, Anastasia. Why are you making this so difficult?"

" _I_ …I can't with you, Christian. You play awfully too much," she says, turning her head away from me. I continue to hover over her.

"So…you don't need my help tonight?" I breathe, looking down at her profile.  
I lower my mouth so close to her neck that it grazes the fine hairs.  
Her breathing is audible. Slowly, she turns back to face me.

"Stop playing games, Christian."

"I'm not playing any games."

"Help me sleep, then," she pouts.

"My way?" I ask with a boyish grin. She giggles.

"Yes – _your way_."

 _That's enough teasing for one night._

I drop down and kiss her hard on the lips.  
She moans in relief. Her hands firmly grip my hair.

Her fervor matches mine.

Moments later, my lips coat her breasts, her stomach, her hips.  
I stare at her sex and I can see the dim light glistening from it.

She's soaking wet.  
I am now rock hard.

I pull myself up and I perch up on my knees. I rip the foil packet and apply the condom. I glance down at her and her mouth is wide open. She's panting and full of want.

I grab one of her ankles and I guide her leg straight up. I grip her calve like a pole on a carousel. I slide into her.

" _Ah_!" she cries.

I let myself loose on her.  
I'm fucking her oh so hard, thrusting in and out of her at a delicious angle.

Oh yes…this is exactly what I wanted to do right now with her.

I'm here.  
 _She's_ here.

She's in ecstasy.  
 _I'm_ in ecstasy.

Here…in paradise.

Oh man.

I will make sure that no other man does this to her.  
 _With_ her.

Only me.

" _Ah! Ah!_ "

"Ana…baby – do you like this? Do you like it when I do you this way?"

" _Ahhh!_ "

Her eyelids clinch tightly.  
I can feel her getting close.

"Open your eyes and watch me," I command.

She fights it but eventually complies.

I want to see her.  
I want to see her as she comes for me.

" _Ah_!"

"Yes, baby. This is mine, Ana – only mine. Do you understand?" I say, fucking her _so very hard_.

" _Yes!_ " she cries out.

Her eyes clinch shut once again.

 _No, no, no._

"Open your eyes, I said."

She's fighting it.

 _I want to see her._

Her eyes finally open.

"Watch me fuck you, Bunny," I growl.

I move even faster.

" _Ah! Ah! Oh – Christian!_ "

What a sweet, sweet symphony to my ears.  
Her marvelous moans.  
The sound of my name from her beautiful mouth.

I thrust even harder.  
She suddenly falls apart, coming spectacularly.

" _Christian_!"

 _Oh shit!_

" **Ana!** _Ah…_ "

I come very hard inside of her.

Holy fuck – that was absolutely phenomenal.  
I'll never get enough of this woman.

 _Never._

Minutes later, she's in my arms.

I'm in her arms.

 _I'm in her arms?_

Yes.  
I am.

Just in a matter of two weeks, this woman has managed to break down old walls.

I'm no longer afraid for her to touch me.

Hell – I've been sleeping with her every night. I shouldn't fear her hands being on me. In fact, I relish in her touch.

I actually crave her very touch.  
Her touch means so much to me.

Her touch is everything.

"I think I'll fall asleep now," she beams brightly at me.  
I kiss her gently on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, baby."

"Sweet dreams, Christian."

….

 _Saturday, September 10, 2011_

As the sunlight completely fills the room, I stare at her still body as she remains sound asleep.

We had a busy day yesterday.

Paddle boarding, snorkeling, relaxing beachside…

Today is her birthday and I have quite a few plans in store for us.  
But at the end of the day, I want to be right here…staring at her as she sleeps.  
Watching her sleep is my new favorite pastime.

I've never seen anything so pure…so unassuming.  
So beautiful.

Her eyes suddenly open and catch me in the act of gazing.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

"Good morning. Thank you," she rasps, smiling as bright as the shining sun.

"Was there anything in particular you were interested in doing today?"

"No. Not really. I'm just happy to be here. With you."

A strange feeling overcomes me. I try and fight off.  
I don't want to ruin her day with – _you know_ …being all weird and shit.

I peck her lips.

"Breakfast first. Then we'll decide what to do this morning," I propose.

As I prop myself to get out of bed, she wraps her arms around my neck.  
 _Miss Steele – what is this?_

"It's my birthday, Christian," she purrs.

Holy fuck.

I presume that Miss Steele would like a little um… _birthday nookie_ this morning?  
If so, I'd be more than happy to oblige.

"Well, if you'd like, I can give you a nice present right here…right now," I murmur.

"Yes… _I'd like_."

She pulls me down to her and kisses me.

….

The day could not be more perfect.

After a candlelit dinner outside on the terrace, Ana and I take a walk on the beach before the sun sets.

The very active sea manages to rise so high that it douses my knee-length shorts.  
Ana wisely is wearing shorts that aren't quite as low.

 _I hope that she's enjoyed these past two days here in Cabo.  
I certainly have._

As we continue to walk hand in hand, I can see her from my peripheral turning to face me. I turn my head to look at her.

"So…what would you say that we are?" she asks.

I stop walking and so does she.

 _I'm confused._

"What do you mean?"

 _Yeah, Miss Steele.  
What do you mean?_

 _You're mine. I'm yours.  
Period._

"I mean, _are we_ …are we _a couple_?" she stutters.

Fuck – are we?

She's mine, and I'm hers.  
I guess that does make us _'a couple'_.

"Yes Anastasia – of course."

"Look – this is all new to me. I've never been in a relationship before. You even said the same thing about yourself."

Good point well made, Miss Steele.  
I'm just as confused by this whole ordeal as she is.

I laugh.

"Yes – this is a first…for both of us. Look – you are mine and I am yours. We're together. I guess that makes us a couple… _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_."

And it's the honest to goodness truth.

I've never had a true ' _girlfriend'_ before in my life.  
Yes…I have _exes_. But that's very different.

Anastasia Steele – she's my girlfriend.  
 _Right?_

Well – isn't she?

" _I_ …I don't know the protocol for all of this. Was I supposed to ask you to ' _go steady_ '?" I smile. She giggles, sending me over the moon.

 _That sweet, sweet laugh._

"Surely you would have in grade school. But I think adults just simply come to an agreement – similar to what we are doing right now," she answers.

I gently place her hand to my lips. I turn and face her.

 _Hell, why not?  
Let's make this thing official._

"Anastasia Rose Steele – will you be my girlfriend?"

Her beautiful smile is enormous and her laughter is jovial.

"Yes, I will."

 _I am the happiest man on earth tonight._

I pull her into me and kiss her with all of my might.

As we walk back to the villa, she and I discuss a number of things.  
She now knows that I don't have a middle name.

"The ' _T_ ' stands for Trevelyan. My surname is _Trevelyan Grey_ …"

I tell her that my parents are in fact aware that she and I are together and celebrating her birthday weekend in Cabo. I also tell her that they are looking forward to having dinner with her, which we will sometime after her stepfather Ray leaves town.

Hours later, I find myself exactly where I was this morning – staring admiringly at a beautiful, sleeping Anastasia Steele.

 _Once again, I manage to rock her sweet ass to sleep with my dick.  
_ I laugh quietly to myself.

 _Damn – what have I done to deserve such a prize?  
_ Anastasia is beyond my wildest dreams.

I feel like this is _my_ birthday today, not hers.  
She's a gift to me.

I hear my BlackBerry buzz on the bedside table.  
Annoyed, I carefully roll over and reach for the phone.

It was Elliot.  
He just left a message.  
I roll my eyes.

 _Obviously he's well aware that Ana is away with me in Cabo.  
I'm sure Kate told him since my parents were sworn to secrecy. _

Suddenly, I'm feeling quite annoyed.

 _Fuck it._  
I play the voicemail quietly in my ear.

"Yo, asshole! You have a _lot_ of explaining to do. Why am I the very last to find out that you and Ana are _a thing_ now and that you've managed to whist her away to Cabo San Lucas for a romantic birthday getaway? What the fuck gives! I thought we were bros! Anyway – Kate's been a little down in the dumps all day. She's so use to spending time with her best friend on her birthday. I told her to chill…but you know how emotional and sentimental chicks can be and all. Yeah – Kate's not a ' _Christian Grey_ ' fan to say the least, but she'll come around. I'll see to it. All right, bro…call me soon. Laters."

I am fuming.

 _'Kate's not a_ _ **Christian Grey**_ _fan.'_

If I could assure that Katherine Kavanagh will never get inside of Ana's head and fill it with her jealousy and lies, I would in a heartbeat.

For years, this controlling woman has manipulated Ana's life. Kate has steered Ana to wherever she wanted her to be. Granted, if Kate didn't convince Ana to follow her to Seattle, she and I wouldn't have met. But now that Ana is no longer dependent on her, Kate feels slighted.

Kavanagh just needs to shut up, fuck her man, and leave Ana and I alone.

….

 _Monday, September 12, 2011_

Although I'd rather be back in paradise with my girl, I realize that no matter where she is, she brings paradise with her.

Back in my seat of power, Anastasia remains by my side as my highly competent support manager. However at the moment, she's handling a meeting solo while I take a conference call from my desk.

As my call starts to come to a close, my office door swings open and in walks the divine Miss Steele. I blow her a kiss, but then I'm suddenly startled when I see the sober look on her face. She's holding something in her hand.

A few folks on the call manage to engage in mundane small talk.  
I'm having none of it. My eyes remained laser sharp on Miss Steele.

"Hey, it's Grey. I need to drop off this call. Good meeting, everyone. We'll catch up soon."

A flurry of voices bid me a fond farewell before I hang up.  
My attention now solely belongs to Miss Steele.

She doesn't look happy.  
And when she's not happy, I'm not happy.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

She stands, and walks over to my side of the desk. As I stand, she opens up a folded sheet of paper and lays it across my desk.

"What's this?" she asks.

Oh, that.

Do I _really_ tell her what it is now, guaranteeing a fight – or do I simply keep the peace?

I choose door number two.

"It's a quarterly bonus check. It says so down here," I say, pointing at the words.

"I know what it says, but why am I getting this?"

"Because…we hit profit last quarter. You know this. All of the executives got bonuses this quarter."

"But Christian, I'm not an executive. I'm a manager."

"With _executive privileges_ , remember? You get a company car, executive clearance…etcetera."

She sighs.

"This is just way too much money. And you say that this occurs every quarter?"

"Yes – if we are at a profit."

She needs to just let this go. She earned that money.  
Every bit of it.

"That's all I wanted to know."

She takes the paystub and folds it back as it was.

Yes, she's letting it go.  
However, I need to reassure her so that this topic never comes up again.

I take her by the chin so that she's looking me in the eye as I say the following words:

"Ana, don't ever feel guilty taking money that you've worked very hard for."

I lean in to kiss her, but she suddenly steps away from me.

 _What?!  
Why?  
I thought she was okay with my explanation._

"Christian, we're at work. If we're going to keep our relationship a secret, we can't be making out in the office anymore."

A _secret_?!

I don't remember us ever agreeing to that.  
Not at all.

We're together.  
We made it official over the weekend in Cabo.  
We don't have to hide it anymore.

"This is _my_ office and _my_ company. If I want to kiss _my_ girlfriend, I have every right to."

I pull her back to me and attempt to kiss her again.  
She resists.

 _What in the hell?!_

"Christian, please. _Don't_."

I'm furious.  
I turn and pace in a circle.

I face her.

"I don't like this, Ana. Not in the slightest. You shouldn't be a secret. _We_ shouldn't be a secret."

"I don't like it either, Christian. But it'll have to be this way…as long as I work for you. I don't want others thinking that I rose so far up the company ladder so quickly because we were _literally_ in bed together."

And there she goes again…giving a fuck about what others think.  
She needs to get over that or she'll never be happy because she'll be too occupied with pleasing others.

"First of all, I don't give a fuck what other people think – but you already knew that. Secondly, when you took the job as my support manager, we were _not_ sleeping together."

"But you _wanted_ to sleep with me."

 _Pff…_

"Well… _yes_."

"Christian, we are working hard to raise the employee satisfaction scores. If everyone finds out that the girl who pulled the original data is now fucking the CEO, that entire report would lose its significance for them."

 _Damn.  
Maybe she's right._

But still – I don't feel at peace with this.  
 _I don't want to be her dirty little secret._

I decide to try things her way, at least for a _little while_.  
We can't keep _us_ a secret for the long term.

 _I refuse to remain her secret._

"Okay – we're a secret… _for now_. Eventually, it will get out. You'll just have to be ready for that when the time comes," I caution her.

"Fine. But in the meantime, we need to be cognizant. We can't be careless. It's nobody's business what we do outside of work anyway," she says.

 _She's right._

I slowly close the gap between us. I yank her back into my arms.

"Or at work – inside of my locked office," I say, completing her thought in my own little way.

I place my hand on the small her of back and slam her body against mine. My lips hover over hers. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

 _Shit._

Instinctively, the two of us release from each other and take a step back.

"Sorry Mr. Grey. Ana. The meeting participants are here," Lacy announces.

Oh yes…Ana's ' _best work friend'_ works in my office now.

"Thank you," I say to Miss Stevens.

She flashes Ana a secret smile and then leaves, closing the door behind her.

 _So, it appears that I'm not entirely a secret after all._

I smile.

"You told her."

She flashes me a shy grin and nods.

"Good," I reply.

She then informs me that her mother is aware of us being a couple as well and that she will be telling her father the next time she speaks to him.

And with that, I lighten up – _just a little_.

 _At least I won't remain a secret to those who mean the most to her._

….

 _Wednesday, September 14, 2011_

 _Oh fuck…_

 _Shit…_

It's early Wednesday morning and I'm doing what I enjoy most.

I'm fucking my beautiful girlfriend.

" _Ah_ ," she moans.

"Oh… _Ana_ …"

I hope she beats me there – or at least meet me half way, because I'm just at the brink.

A short time ago, I had an erotic dream about her tied up in my playroom.  
And although she will probably never see the likes of it, I couldn't help but waking up and being covered in a cloak of burning desire.

Hell, she practically woke up with my dick in her.

"Christian!"

 _Yes baby…that's it._

I thrust harder.  
Faster.

" _Come_ … _for_ … _me_ ," I gasp, trying to hold it together, but losing the battle fast.

" _Ahhhh_!"

She crashes down, crying out her orgasm.

"Ana! Oh _shit_!" I grunt.  
I come inside of her.

 _Inside the condom._

Fucking condoms.  
This is bullshit.

It's insane how something so minor can immediately erase my feeling of euphoria.

I gently pull out of her, lay beside her, and catch my breath.  
She's heavily panting as well.

 _Fucking: The workout of champions._

Even while joking to myself, the thought of not being able to feel every inch of my girl annoys me to no end. I bitterly remove the wretched rubber from my dick and knot it.

I look over and find her studying me.

"I remember when I read the job description on the offer letter that Karen Newman gave me," she giggles. I smile at her, instantly feeling uplifted.

"It was very vague. If I correctly recall, one of the responsibilities said to ' _perform any and all functions for the CEO as needed_.' Was that just a way to get me into your bed?" she says with a smirk.

I can't help but chuckle.

"Maybe," I say, arching a brow.  
I throw the condom on the floor and lay my naked body back on top of hers.

I kiss her neck.

" _Mmm_ ," she softly moans.

And like the snake charmer she is, she slowly reawakens my cock.

"You're doing an excellent job, Miss Steele. I would love to give you another _raise_ this morning before we leave for work."

I kiss her sweet lips.  
Once we stop kissing, she speaks once again.

"Hey, so are you ready for tonight? We're going out with Kate and Elliot."

 _Oh joy._

Yep – Ana is forcing me to go out on a double date tonight with my older brother and her best friend, who are _also_ a couple.

Not only is it cringe worthy, but I don't feel like enduring any drama.  
I'm in a very good place in my life right now.

Business is going extremely well.  
I'm happy outside of work, thanks to my girl.  
We're having impeccable sex _very_ regularly.

A man couldn't ask for anything more.

Then there's Kate Kavanagh.

I don't understand how my brother could fall for someone like her, or how she's even my girlfriend's _best friend_.

Kavanagh is bossy and manipulative.

 _Hell – she's a female version of me…who am I kidding?_

And then there's Elliot Grey.

"Christian?"

I snap back to reality.

"Not really looking forward to that. My brother can be a pain in the ass," I say bitterly. She giggles.

"I guess that's how big brothers are – poking fun at the little brother."

"Elliot has never seen me with a woman. He's going to have a field day with this."

"Elliot seems really cool. He'll probably cut you some slack."

I highly doubt that.

"What about Kavanagh?"

And after the words come out of my mouth, I don't know why I even mention her in the first place.

"Well – that's a _different_ story."

I narrow my eyes at her words.

"Kate pulls no punches. She's very protective of me."

 _Kate needs to get a fucking life._

"Well, she doesn't have to do that anymore. That's _my job_ now."

My lips linger across her cheek and trail all the way to her mouth where I kiss her.  
The kiss grows more intense with each passing second.

 _It's time for round two._

She gasps and her doe eyes captivate me.

I push my now hard dick against her thigh.  
"Yes, again," I declare.

I swoop down and kiss her once more, knowing that in a few moments, I will have to lean over and grab yet another lame ass condom from the bedside table.

 _Yep – the condoms must go._

….

"Miss Steele – good morning. It was a _very_ _good morning_ for me," I greet as she takes her seat adjacent from me at our normal check-in spot in my office.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. Today, we have a budget update with finance this morning. After that, we have an M&A status review meeting with Marco. At lunch, you, Ros, and I will meet in the executive conference room with several members of the executive team to discuss the findings of the most recent departmental audit."

"Full morning."

"Anything for me?"

"Yes. That employee recognition program you proposed where anyone can nominate any deserving employee for a fifty-dollar gift card. Let's move forward with that initiative."

"Very well."

"And one last thing. I need you to obtain a gynecologist ASAP. Try to get in to see them before the end of the week. Get with Andrea if you need help locating someone."

 _Yep.  
Just the reaction I expected from her. _

She frowns at me.

"Um… _why_?"

"Because. I hate condoms. Have the doctor prescribe you some birth control."

Her eyes open wider and she looks taken aback.  
And I know she wants to say something smart.  
I head her off at the pass.

"Just do it, Miss Steele," I command.

"But it's _my body_ , Mr. Grey," she says, none too pleased.

"It's mine too."

She huffs and puffs like a petulant child.  
Her reaction sets me off.

"Do you _want_ to get pregnant?"

Suddenly, my warning sobers her instantly.

"No."

"Then do it. Please."

God, Ana – use common sense for once.

Nobody wants to have any fucking kids right now.  
Shit – I don't think I even want kids… _ever_.

So don't put us in that predicament and stop being so combative, Miss Steele.

….

At our lunch meeting in the executive conference room, instead of taking my seat at the head of the table, I sit beside Miss Steele. She looks surprised.

Both she and I have been in various meetings all morning.

 _I've missed her._

After the group eats lunch and our plates are taken away, we jump right into the meeting. First up is the auditing team. I already know what's going on here. Miss Steele has done a wonderful job keeping me abreast on the audit activities.

Speaking of _abreast_.

I undress my gorgeous neighbor with my eyes.

Yes, I know that I fucked her twice this morning.  
I don't care.  
I can't get enough of her.

We have that shitty double date tonight – _ugh_ …so Ana and I can't fuck directly after work like I really want to.

 _What about here at work?  
Could we fuck upstairs in my office?_

 _She'd never go for that.  
_ And even though I know this to be true, it doesn't stop me from carrying a condom in my suit pants pocket each and every day.

 _It's a fantasy of mine to fuck my girlfriend in my office._

Damn, I'm getting so hard just thinking about taking her in my office.

I turn my head over to her, and her eyes are focused on the individual who has the floor.

 _I want her to focus her attention on me right now._

Under the table, I carefully take her by the hand and place it on my lap.  
She stiffens.

 _At ease, baby.  
It's only good things._

I tap my fingers softly across her silky skin.  
I can sense her discomfort.

 _I want her to know what she does to me._

Soon, I lift up her hand once more. But instead of returning it to her, I raise it higher and place it over my rock solid cock. I look over at her and she's mortified.

 _Baby, take it easy.  
Don't give us away._

I need to encourage her to unleash her wild side.  
I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"It's yours, baby. Play with it."

She flushes.

Oh, Bunny – it's indeed all yours.  
Take control.

No one will be the wiser.  
Everyone's focused on the meeting.

I on the other hand am focused solely on you – hoping that you kick the prissy act and stroke my cock like a good girl.  
 _Your_ cock.

To my absolute surprise, her hand starts to move.

 _That's right, baby.  
Stoke it. _

I try to keep my game face on, but I'm slowly losing it as her hand becomes more and more determined.

 _Oh yes, baby._

With each passing moment, I want nothing more than these motherfuckers to disappear so I can consume my girl.

Ana and I need to get out of here as soon as possible before I explode.  
I glance over at her and she appears to be feeling the very same.

The instant the meeting ends, both she and I hightail it out of the conference room and catch the first elevator up to the 20th floor.

Ana and I breeze past Andrea and Lacy without saying one word.  
As soon as we enter my office, I lock the door.

She runs into my arms and we kiss hard.  
I press her body against the wall.

" _Ah_!" she moans just before I claim her mouth once more.

My hands grip her creamy thighs under her dress.

Suddenly, I reach for the prize.

"Christian – _no_. We can't here," she breathes loudly.

Fuck that.

"Why not? My room is sound proof."

I kiss her neck hard.  
She's melting all around me. I reach for her panties and yank them down and off.

"Oh Bunny – you're so irresistible."

I kiss her once more and then I brandish the condom from my pants pocket.

 _Yes baby, I've come fully prepared.  
You're going to help make my fantasy come true. _

I pull down my pants and underwear and dexterously apply the condom.

I hungrily grab both of her thighs, and she reflexively wraps her legs around me.  
Her arms do the same around my neck.

I look deep into her enchanting blue eyes.  
She absolutely takes my breath away.

Although moments ago I could have fucked her right into next week, a strong feeling comes over me.

Yes, I still want to claim this woman here in my office.  
But this time, I don't want to fuck her like usual.

Slowly, I slide into her.

" _Ah_ …"

"Oh _yes_ ," I breathe in sheer relief.

I start to move inside of her – oh so slowly.

I am making love to her standing up.

" _Oh_ …"

" _Ana_ …"

" _Christian_ – _oh_ …"

"Oh baby…I can never get enough of you."

" _Ohh_ …"

 _Oh my God.  
I feel so free.  
So liberated. _

_I'm alive._

Suddenly, I feel her insides tightening all around me.

" ** _Ah! Ah!_** _Ahhhhhh_ …"

She comes so very hard, losing the battle to quiet herself.

"That's right baby…"

I come too.

" _Ahhh_ …" I groan.

I trail kisses all over her face.

"Oh Bunny – I can't wait to be able to come warmly inside of you," I breathe into her ear.

"What's up with the condom at work, Mr. Grey?"

I kiss her quickly on the lips before I glide out of her and place her back on her feet.

"Fucking you in my office has always been a fantasy of mine, Miss Steele."

After taking off the condom, I restore my underwear and pants.  
I discard the prophylactic deep down in the wastepaper basket by my desk.  
I turn to face her as she pulls up her panties.

"So, do I get a fifty-dollar gift card for going above and beyond the call of duty?" she flirts. I laugh.

"Baby, you definitely deserve _way more_ than that."

In fact, she deserves _so much more_.

….

As I glance over at my baby in the sexy blue dress, I can't help but grin.

Suddenly, my smile wipes away when I catch Katherine Kavanagh glaring at me from across the table at the restaurant.

 _What the fuck is her deal?_

Surprisingly, Elliot is the one on his best behavior.  
Perhaps it's Ana's presence that's making him take it easy on me.

"So Christian, Mom tells me that you and Ana are finally out of the closet," Elliot says in his normal annoying way.

Looks like I spoke too soon.

"Yes. I told her that me and Anastasia are together."

"Finally, my little bro's getting laid!" he laughs.

 _God…why?  
Why am I here?_

"Elliot, quit being an ass!"

 _What? Kate just scolded at him._

Elliot immediately cuts the act.

 _Maybe Kate's not as bad as I originally thought._

"So guys – how was Cabo?" Kate asks.  
But when she says it, her bitchy expression lingers.

 _What's going on here?_

"It was wonderful. It was my first time ever leaving the country. I had a blast. Snorkeling, paddle boarding… And the food was _awesome_ ," Ana sparks.

Seeing her happily reminisce about our time in Cabo lifts my mood.  
I wish I could take her back there right this second.

"I love Cabo. Granted, I haven't gone there since graduating high school. I would've loved to been there to celebrate your 22nd birthday with you. This was the first out of any of our birthdays in the past four years that we weren't together," Kate says melancholically.

And here we are.

I can't believe this woman on the other side of the table.  
She acts as if I took her true love away from her.

Ana is _my_ lover, Kavanagh.  
Find another girl if Elliot's not fitting the bill for you.

" _I'm sorry_ – that was _my_ birthday present for Ana. I'm sure you two can take a girls trip there sometime," I say bitterly to Kate.

Although I don't honestly mean that.  
I would never let Ana go to Cabo with that bitter female.

And just as I think it, Kate's _resting bitch face_ is now an _awaken bitch face_.

"Well thank you kindly, Mr. Grey. I truly appreciate having your most honorable permission to take **_my_** best friend out somewhere. Although, I would have appreciated the head's up when you fucking moved her out of our apartment without even telling her first."

And here we are.  
We're right at the source of her pain.

She's still pissed that I moved Ana out of that shitty little apartment that they shared.

 _Get bent, Kavanagh._

And this evening is turning out to be exactly how I imagined – a colossal mistake.

"I simply made sure that Ana had help moving."

 _Bitch._

"Right, the day _after_ Ana gets the apartment. _Oh_ – and by the way, I don't believe for one second that that apartment only costs five hundred a month. _Fully furnished? In Seattle?_ Yeah – I was born on a day, but it wasn't _yesterday_ , Grey."

I am enraged.

There she goes, sowing seeds of doubt inside of Ana.  
Kate Kavanagh is poison.

"Well…anything you can do to isolate Ana from all of her friends, right? It's bad enough that she works for you and you block her from all of her friends at work. Then you take her away from her friends outside of work too?"

No, I'm protecting Ana, Kate.  
You know…something that you failed to do when your _so-called friend José_ was trying to cram his tongue down Ana's throat against her will while she was drunken and defenseless.

"You really don't give a fuck about Ana, do you? You only seem to care about yourself."

 _Fuck you, Kate!_  
I can't bear to hear any more of her childishness.

As Elliot tries to calm Kate down, I immediately stand to my feet.

 _I'm getting the fuck out of here and I'm taking Ana with me._

I pull my girlfriend up by her arm, standing her up with me.

"What?" she says, terrified.

"We're leaving!"

"Christian…let's settle…"

"And there he goes! Isolating her _yet again_!" barks Kavanagh.

 _Nope – I'm done._

The entire restaurant is now watching us, but Kate doesn't budge.

"Ana, grow some balls for fuck's sake! The Ana I knew would have told this asshole to go kick rocks!"

I may be an asshole, but I would _never_ hurt Ana, Kavanagh.

"Kate! _Shh_!" Elliot says frantically. He stands, but not fast enough for Kate to scurry to our side of the table like the rat she is.

She locks eyes with Ana.

"He has changed you, Ana. I'm happy that you finally found someone, but I'm not sure if he's the right man for you."

 **Are you fucking serious!  
** You did _not_ just fucking say that while I'm standing **right here**!

"Elliot! Come and get your girlfriend!" I snap.

Elliot hurries over and clamps down on his wildebeest.

 _The fuck?!_

I glare at Ana who now looks like she's about to fall apart.

 _Oh no._

Suddenly it hits me.

 _Ana knows that Kate is dead wrong._

My girl and I exit the restaurant together, hand in hand.

….

We're in my kitchen at the breakfast bar.

Ana needs to eat. We didn't even bother to stay at that dreadful restaurant long enough to place our order.

"I'm not hungry," she says, downtrodden.

"Ana, you must eat. _Please_ ," I plead.

"Ana – I can whip you up something real quick if you'd like. There's also some leftover lasagna made with Italian sausage. I can warm some of that up for you."

Mrs. Jones to the rescue.  
Maybe Ana will listen to her.

Ana closes her eyes.

"Yes, _please_ ," she finally says.

 _Thank God._

Ana and I take a seat as Mrs. Jones prepares a plate.

I look over at my girl, and she's greatly conflicted.

"Baby, stop it. _Please_. It's over. It's done. We left. It's okay now," I say leaning over towards her.

"I'm sorry about all of that. I'll deal with her later."

 _To hell she will.  
_ I don't want her _dealing_ with Kate and her vicious, divisive tongue.

Ana and I need to remain a united front.

"Why is that even necessary? She accused me of not caring about you. You know that's not true. _Don't you_?"

"Of course I know that you care about me."

 _Phew.  
_ Thank God.

"Ana, I would never keep you away from your friends. If that were the case, Lacy wouldn't be working with Andrea."

"Christian – I know."

"Good. Just know that everything Kavanagh said was complete bullshit. I care for you, Ana. More than you could possibly know."

To my surprise, she stands from her barstool and walks in between my legs. She gives me a big hug – and I reciprocate.

What a marvelous woman she is.

She is my _everything_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Christian teaches Ana about the wonderful things that her body can do. Later, Ana's stepfather Ray meets the new boyfriend. The chapter will end with Ana and Christian's first major argument, which forces Christian to open up more to her about his past in hopes that she'll begin to trust him again. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**

 ** _Following Along with "Business and Pleasure":_**

 ** _Monday, October 31 (Flash forward) - Chapter 30  
Monday, September 5 (Finding out about Cabo) - Chapter 18 (the very end)  
Thursday, September 8 and Saturday, September 10 (Long weekend in Cabo) - Chapter 19  
Monday, September 12 (Back to work) - Chapter 19  
Wednesday, September 14 (Office tryst and fight with Kate) - Chapter 19 and beginning of Chapter 20_**


	17. Chapter 17 - Don't Leave Me Girl

**Chapter 17 – Don't Leave Me Girl**

 _Thursday, September 15, 2011_

I woke up this morning as I have over the past three weeks…with Ana by my side.

This morning, I could tell that she didn't sleep well at all. She actually woke up ahead of me. As soon as my eyes peel open, I catch her wide-open baby blues studying me intently.

I'm normally the one watching _her_ sleep.

It's obvious that her thoughts were tangled with what transpired last night. I just wish that she would wipe that mistake of a non-dinner with Kate and Elliot from her memory.

"Baby," I whisper, gently placing a hand to her cheek.

Her gaze shifts downward.  
Downtrodden.  
 _Oh no._

"Baby…talk to me – _please_. I don't like seeing you this way," I plead.

"I'm sorry. _I_ …I can't help it. I'm just hurt by what Kate said, is all."

As I suspected.

"Ana, I don't know exactly what her problem is. But rest assured that no matter what she says about me, I'm not going anywhere. You and I are together. She will just have to accept that," I say point blank. Her eyes rise up to meet mine.

"I know. _I_ …I don't know if I can forgive her. That was rather cruel of her to do."

"Yes, it was. And I'd understand it if you could never get pass that. But Ana…I want to see you happy. Not _like_ …like _this_."

"I'm sorry."

"Baby, don't be sorry. I get why you're upset. Your best friend betrayed you. But just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk. If your best friend for four years doesn't understand you, then your best friend for the past three months _will_ ," I smirk.

And just as I'd hoped, a broad smile slowly surfaces on that beautiful face of hers.

 _There's my girl._

"You honestly don't count those first two months, do you?" she says, poking out her top lip in skepticism.

"Yeah…I mean, why not?"

"Because…you were too busy during that time keeping me at arm's length. I mean – while stalking me, of course."

I laugh.

"Hey, I thought that we _were_ best friends. I thought about you all of the time. You weren't thinking about me?" I say with a playful pout. She caresses my hair.

"Of course I was," she beams.

I move in and give her lips a soft peck before going back in for a longer kiss.

Man, how time has progressed.  
I couldn't have imagined my life being what it is today.

I am so glad that I went against my doubts and fears and pursued _more_ with Ana.

"Oh, by the way…I'm speaking to my boss right now and _not_ my boyfriend. I would like to remind you that I'll be late for work this morning," she says sweetly.

I blink at her.

"What's going on? I thought your stepfather didn't come in until tomorrow?"

"That's still true. I have an appointment with Dr. Greene first thing this morning. You know…the appointment that you insisted that I go to during one of our check-in meetings."

Oh yes… _that_.

"Good. I guess I'll see you when you're done with that," I grin.  
She narrows her eyes at me.

"Don't look so excited, Mr. Grey."

I move in even closer and plant a kiss just below her ear.

"I'm just looking forward to not using condoms anymore. They are such an inconvenience. And I want to feel you. _All of you_ ," I whisper sensually at the end.

She stiffens and a satisfactory smile creeps slowly across my lips.

Hell…why not start this morning off on a high note.  
Last night, we didn't have sex because she was entirely too upset.

Her hands tug my hair, shifting my head so she can kiss me on the lips. Soon, our kiss becomes more heated. Soon, I can feel her pelvis arching upward to meet mine. I'm amused.

"What are you doing, Anastasia?"

"Last night was the first time that we just _slept_ together. That was… _strange_."

She's right. But still, I want to challenge her on her statement.

" _Strange_?"

"Yes – strange. I want you to undo that. Right _here_. _Right now_ ," she purrs.

Out of nowhere, she sticks her tongue down my throat.

 _Oh shit…_

We're kissing _oh so hard_.

Soon the beast within me has awakened, and I am lost in her.

….

Even though last night was a total shit show, I sit behind my desk at Grey House with a smile plastered on my face.

It's astounding that I spend every waking and sleeping moment with Ana outside of these four walls, yet while I'm in meetings when she's covering a separate meeting on my behalf, I'm thinking of nothing else _but_ her.

I'm constantly thinking about her.

And in this moment, I'm happy to know that she's currently at the OB/GYN to settle on some birth control. The day that I'll finally be able to feel my girl exactly the way I'm supposed to will be total bliss.

 _I hope she decides on the shot.  
Just seven more days._

My BlackBerry vibrates against the table, startling me out of my train of thought.

I anticipate that it's Ana – but no, it's not. My earlier expression of glee transitions directly into annoyance. Against my better judgment, I pick up before the call forwards into voicemail.

"Elliot."

"Hey…did I catch you at a bad time?"

I can guess why he wants to talk. I can hear it in his voice.  
He didn't greet me in his usual _smart-ass_ tone of voice.  
He sounds sobering.

"I have a few minutes before my next meeting."

"Good. I only need a second. I wanted to apologize for Kate's behavior last night. What she said and did…it was highly uncalled for. I also wanted to make sure that Ana's doing okay."

"Ana's fine. Although it's good to know exactly where Kate stands," I say dryly.

"Kate was just hurt. She holds this shit in for a long time. She doesn't talk to me about it because you're my brother and all…and she doesn't want to say anything to upset me. Then Ana's birthday comes along and she goes away with you to celebrate it and Kate just explodes. Look…"

"Elliot, you don't need to apologize for your girlfriend," I say, cutting him off.

"I know I don't. I just feel real shitty about the whole thing – you know?"

At this point, I don't know what else to say to my brother. I honestly want to tell him to just forget about Kate and move on. But unlike Ana and me, he's stuck with her. Well…unless he dumps her, which I highly recommend that he does – but I won't tell him that.

Instead, I go for the diplomatic response.

"Yeah…I get it. But this is between two best friends. If Kate is truly remorseful, she'll work this out with Ana. The two of us need to be out of it. All Kate needs to know is that I'm not going anywhere. Ana and I are together. And if she can't accept that, it's not your problem. It's not my problem _nor_ Ana's. It's _Kate's_ problem."

"I get it. I really have feelings for Kate. But if she can't reel in her emotions concerning yours and Ana's relationship, I don't know how long the two of us can hold it together."

Finally, he's starting to come to his senses.

"Elliot, for your sake I hope that maturity wins and it doesn't have to come to the two of you breaking up," I lie.

It would be a dream come true if Kate Kavanagh were a part of Ana's distant history, right along with her brother and that fucker, _José Rodriguez_.

I quickly recall a conversation that I had with said _aggressive marijuana addict_ just three days ago over the phone. I'm shocked that he hasn't ratted me out to Ana yet.

 _"I came to realize and accept the fact that she means more to me as a friend than anything."_

Well, I'm in Ana's life now. She doesn't need these other characters in the background any longer. Kavanagh included.

"I'll keep talking sense to her. I just wanted to call to make sure that you knew that I was sorry about what happened last night…and that Ana was okay."

"It's good – like I said. Ana is fine. No worries."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well…I'll let you go."

"Laters, Elliot."

"Laters, bro."

That poor, nitwit brother of mine. He finally falls for a girl and she ends up being a psychotic nutcase who's overly obsessed with her best friend's love life.

….

It's the last night with my girl before she spends the next three days with her stepfather at her loft. I must make tonight… _memorable_.

I need to make such an impact that she's fantasizing about me alone in her bed for the next two nights – desperately anticipating my return.

 _I'm going to rock her world._

In my bed, I start at the bottom – dusting tender kisses across all ten of her toes.  
I kiss her calves and go up to her thighs. I can hear her breathing with intense desire.

 _Yes, baby – I'm going to try something brand new with you tonight.  
Something special._

By the time I arrive at her sex, I linger there for a bit – driving her completely wild. I stop my sweet torture right before she loses herself.

 _Not yet, my sweet Bunny. Not yet._

After I put on a condom, I rise up to meet her face to face. Her mouth is agape. As I stick my tongue inside of it, I slide my erection into her. She gasps into my mouth.

I start slow, and then I go hard – lifting both of her legs high up in the air.  
I fuck her so good that she's left in a complete daze.

 _Where are you, Anastasia?  
Take me there with you._

Instead, I decide to bring her with me. She finally snaps out of her trance, and her eyes are fixated on my shoulder.

 _What are you looking at, sweetheart?_

I crash into her even harder.

" _Ah_!"

" _Yes, Ana…feel it, baby!_ " I growl.

I'm relentless and then I catch the deep look in her eyes.  
Shit.

I can't explain that look in her eyes. And suddenly, I feel a rush. It's a feeling like skydiving. I'm _falling_ – falling fast. It's…frightening and exhilarating all at once.

 _Focus, Grey. Focus.  
_ I'm on a mission.  
Mission: Locate Ana's G-spot.

I stroke to the right. I stroke to the left.  
She's moaning…but it isn't the goal. It's not what I'm looking for.  
I go up. I go down. Nothing.

Then I recall something from my years and years of ' _training'_. I quickly pull out of her and I flip her around to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Before she can gasp for air, her ass is already propped up and I'm back inside of her.

" _Ah!_ "

This ain't everything that I have in store for you, baby. I'm going to make you feel something that you've never felt before.

With absolute determination, I move all around inside of her in search for the prize. I know that it's difficult to locate in some women, but I know _this woman_ very well. I remain quite optimistic during my quest.

 _Now, where are you, sweet spot? Daddy's looking for you._

Suddenly, I hit something. Ana's entire body is stunned stiff.

 _Fuck yeah._

"Oh! Christian! _Ah!_ "

"That's your g-spot, baby – _yes_?"

And I'm a kid in a candy store. I go in for the attack.  
I hit the spot – over and over again.

" _Ah! Ah! Ahhh!_ "

Oh, hell _fuck_ yes.

"That's it, baby! I found it! I'm there! Buckle up!"

Prepare for liftoff, Anastasia.

" _No_! _Please_! _Ahhh_!"

"I'm going to make you come like a rocket ship, Bunny!"

Like a true marksman, I remain on course – never straying from the target.

 _Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes…._

She comes so hard, that no sound escapes her gaping wide mouth.

Or perhaps there is sound and there's a dog somewhere in Escala yelping his head off.

My baby comes for me harder than she's _ever_ come before. Seeing her do so sends me into a complete tailspin. I climax the hardest that I can remember.

"Ana! _Ana_! Shit! Oh shit…baby! _Fuck_!"

I feel an insane load release into the condom, and in a split second, I wished that I had waited another seven days to do this to her. But that regret soon dissipates as I continue to feel my orgasm shatter throughout my body.

 _She is literally the best fuck that I've ever had.  
Bar none._

After moments and moments of trying, I finally start to regain control over my senses. I look down at her beautiful, still frame. She's out cold. I can feel a menacing, satisfactory grin overtaking my face.

 _Success. I've finally fucked her into oblivion._

….

 _Friday, September 16, 2011_

I lie on my side and caress her beautiful hair with my free hand.

 _I don't want to leave her.  
I never want her to leave._

 _I want to stay in this bed with her. Forever._

I dread the alarm clock sounding off so much, that I disable it.

Even when she's asleep, she's absolutely gorgeous. I smile at her, even though she is sound asleep. In fact, I've never seen her sleep so soundly. She's at total peace.

Yep, that g-spot orgasm is a motherfucker. I can't _wait_ to do that again to her.

I must have been staring at her sleep non-stop for about two hours when I decide to finally get out of bed and get dressed for work. When I return a half hour later, Ana hasn't moved an inch since I last saw her.

Damn – she's out cold.

I sit on the edge of the bed and I lean into her – resuming caressing her hair.  
 _My angel. Look at her sleep. Not a care in the world.  
I envy her._

I look over at the clock and I know that Taylor is waiting for me outside right about now.  
 _Shit. I have to say goodbye.  
_ Reluctantly, I begin to wake her.

"Ana?"  
Nothing.  
"Ana."  
Still nothing. I caress her hair down to her shoulder.

"Ana."  
She beings to stir.

"Ana, baby…wake up."

" _Stop_ ," she mumbles under her breath as she swats me away. I laugh.

"Baby…wake up."  
She groans again. Hell, she's even stubborn in her sleep.

"Hey, I'm leaving for work. Make sure you're home before your stepfather gets there."

And it's at those words that she springs up.

" _Wha_ …what time is it?" she rasps. She's fighting to awaken, and it's so adorable to watch.

"Its seven thirty."

She wakes up even more, shocked by the time.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Nine hours."

She's utterly taken aback.

 _Yes baby, nine hours…and I probably watched you sleep for about four of them.  
It was my pleasure to watch over you._

"I know how to put you to sleep now. I can't wait to do that again in just two more days."

"By the way, what in the world was that last night?"

That's right, she doesn't know about the different orgasms. It's so thrilling to teach this girl about the many things that her body can do.

"That was a g-spot orgasm, Anastasia."

"So…all of the others I've had – they _weren't_?"

"No, those were a combination of vaginal and clitoral orgasms."

She is stunned.  
 _Yes baby, your body is capable of having three completely different orgasms._

I've always been astounded by the female body. It's such a beautiful thing. My sweet Ana's body is _especially_ beautiful. And it's all mine. I want to take it again, right now – so I need to leave immediately before I'm late for work. Before I can bid her a farewell, her gorgeous smile keeps me in my tracks.

"Well in totality, I think we've more than made up for your six-month drought – as well as for all of the years that I remained a virgin."  
I laugh at her statement.

"Yes, we have. However, you know that there is no such thing as too much of you, Miss Steele." I lean in to kiss her soundly.

"You are absolutely insatiable, Mr. Grey," she whispers seductively.

Holy fuck.  
I can feel my cock twitching in my jeans  
 _Danger Grey. Leave now – or you'll_ _ **really**_ _be late._

"When it comes to you Miss Steele – _affirmative_. Enjoy your day off. I'll see you and your stepfather tonight." I kiss her one last time.

….

 _Sunday, September 25, 2011_

For the past seven days, Ana and I have more than made up for the time we spent apart while her stepfather Ray's been in town.

I'm not quite certain if her stepfather even likes me. I _think_ he does. Like his daughter, Ray Steele is a very difficult person to read. But according to Ana, he likes me. I guess I only have her word to go by. Now, I only need to meet her mother – _the infamous_ Carla Adams. I wonder when that time will come.

Speaking of _come_ …I'm especially thrilled that my girl and I are no longer bound by shitty condoms. No, she didn't go with the shot like I'd hope. However like the shot, the mini-pill takes effect after seven days.

After I took Ana dancing at a neat little Latin night club the Friday before last, I brought her sexy ass home in that fine little red dress that she was wearing.

Oh yes…that seductive red dress that she was so taunted me with that entire night…rubbing it with her nice round ass against my dick on the dance floor. I just adore how she has let her guard down with me. Three months ago, she wouldn't have done that.

Needless to say, said _'red dress'_ promptly came off the second we reached my penthouse. That night, I fucked her extremely well…starting in my shower.

Yes – her body feels so much better without filters – without boundaries.  
Skin against skin.

If I wasn't addicted to her before, I certainly am now.

 _Ana for breakfast  
Ana for lunch  
Ana for dinner, dessert…and a late night snack. _

I absolutely can't get enough of her.

This morning, we fucked yet again. I came so hard – deeply and wetly inside of her after she screamed out my name during her rippling orgasm. Afterwards, I could tell by her droopy eyes that she could've easily rolled over and dozed off for another few minutes. Instead, she forces herself to rise, freshen up, and start cooking brunch for the two of us.

What a woman.  
I adore her.  
I adore everything about her. She's so… _capable_.  
She's my dream girl come to life.

Things have been going so well that I've cancelled last week's and this coming week's sessions with Dr. Flynn. I'm happy now. I no longer need to commiserate with my therapist.

Ana's my therapy.  
Ana's my cure.

After she and I eat the delicious brunch that she has so graciously prepared, I kiss her and head off into my study to catch up on some work. Before heading off, I promise not to keep her waiting for too long and tell her to let me know what she wants to do once I'm done working.

Hell, I don't mind doing what we were just doing this morning.  
I can do _that_ all day and night. She knows that.

And she enjoys sex just as much as I do. However, something tells me that _just sex_ will never be enough for her. I'm not used to the hearts and flowers ordeal – but I try. That's why I took her dancing that particular Friday.

Perhaps I'll even take her sailing on The Grace one of these days. Hell, maybe I'll take her soaring. However, I'm curious as to what she'll come up with for us to do today.

In my office, I answer a few emails. I call Barney directly regarding one email chain. Like me, Barney is always working. After our call, I check productivity reports on Elite Technologies.

Well I'll be damned. Lucas Woods is pulling through.  
Over a two percent rise.  
Ana was right about him.

Now, the _prideful me_ would just let this slide without any fanfare. Who wants to eat crow in front of their support manager, much less their girlfriend? But I'm so proud of her. She believed that louse would turn things around, all while I was dead set on promptly giving him the boot.

I stand and exit my study to find her and tell her the good news. I don't see her in the great room, or in the kitchen.

 _Shit – where is she?_

As I venture towards my bedroom, I silently hope that she's there and not exploring someplace upstairs. I know that the playroom is locked and the key is secure…but still. I don't want her in that room. _Ever_.

I'm relieved to find her in my bedroom. The bed is made up pristinely, and she sits up at the bottom right corner of it, looking oh so beautiful in her t-shirt and _Pink_ brand Victoria's Secret sweatpants. When I catch the lost expression on her face, my relief takes a nosedive. I look down and see her gripping a small slip of paper in her hands.

Whatever _that_ is, it's really bothering her.

"Hey – what's that?" I ask.

Her somber expression pumps fear straight to my heart. And it's in that moment that I know without a shadow of doubt that what comes out of her mouth next will start a downward spiral – a spiral that will change the course of everything.

Part of me instantly regrets asking her the question. When I look closer in her hands, I recognize a GEH paystub. _Oh no. Not_ _ **this**_ _again._ Her eyes lock into mine in search of something.

"Christian, I want you to tell me the truth."

 _Fuck._

I know right away that what comes next is set to back me up against a corner. And you know me…I _despise_ corners.

"Was this quarterly bonus simply a partial payment of my original salary?" she asks. The expression on her face is stone cold. She's obviously made up in her mind what the _truth_ really is. I can't tell her otherwise.

 _Yes – a corner._

The loving, caressing and cooing Christian Grey from the past few weeks suddenly departs. I can feel my soul hardening, forming a defensive shield that cannot be penetrated.

I'm angry.

"Anastasia, I already explained to you what that was."

And how dare she question _me_.  
 _Me – of all people._

I've given this woman so many liberties. Even at work, I don't treat her like I treat all of my other employees. Perhaps that needs to change. Whenever we are dealing with work, she needs to know that I'm in charge. She needs to trust my judgment and never debate me on it.

I told my head of personnel what I wanted to pay Miss Steele. That was non-negotiable. I don't understand why Ana insists on taking home more than half of the salary that I set in stone. Hell, I originally wanted to pay her almost eight times more than what was on the offer letter, yet she's bitching over an additional $110 grand?

Unbelievable.

"You didn't answer my question, Christian. I'll ask it again. Are you paying me in quarters the money that I initially refused when I first accepted the job?"

Her anticipating eyes lock in on mine. I harden even more.

"Why are you so stubborn, Miss Steele?"

"Why don't you just answer the question, Christian? It's quite simple, really."

 _I don't fucking owe her an explanation._

I'm indignant. I decide to just tell her how it is. It's _my_ goddamned company and I pay my employees how I want to pay them – good, bad, or indifferent.

"The job offer was for _two hundred thousand_ , Miss Steele," I snap at her.

She pounces immediately to her feet with cat-like reflexes. She angrily gets in my face.

"So you decided to pay me by stealth instead of talking things through with me?"

"You _know_ what the original offer said," I respond – keeping my cool, but bubbling up on the inside.

"But that's not the one I signed! I signed the one for ninety thousand, Christian!" she yells.

"I didn't approve that amount."

"I told Karen _and you_ what I was willing to take! I didn't fucking ask for this!" she shouts, throwing the pay stub to the floor. She's furious, but so am I.

I don't do well with confrontations.

"So it's you going over my head yet again! What else have you been keeping from me – huh?!" she yells in my face.

I'm now clenching my teeth. The _old Christian_ would've tied this girl's wrists together behind her back and showed her who's _really_ in charge. No one has ever yelled at me like this, much less in my own fucking house.

 _Perhaps I need to take her to my playroom so she can learn some manners._

I can tell that the wheels are turning in her head. Suddenly, her anger morphs into shock.

"The loft," she breathes.

 _What about the loft?_

She does a 180, turning away from me and takes a few steps forward.

 _Oh fuck – the loft._

It finally dawns on me what she is insinuating. She performed the math on her paystub. I'd be out of my mind to assume that this brilliant girl wouldn't eventually figure that out. And I'd also be out of my mind to assume that this brilliant girl couldn't deduce that you cannot find a luxury apartment in the Pike Place Market area for $500 a month, or even $2,500 a month. I just assumed that Ana would take the word of the woman that I hired to rent her the place.

But as we all know, one secret soon uncovers another.

"Ana."  
 _Look at me, woman.  
_ Even though I'm guilty as sin, I hold my ground.

She slowly turns and faces me once more. The torn expression on her face stills my heart.

"You're paying the difference of my rent, aren't you?" she breathes.

"No." I answer her immediately, keeping my head held up high and my shoulders square. I'm telling her the truth.

Her expression tells me that she doesn't believe me.

"Honestly, I'm not," I reiterate.

The two of us stare at each other in total silence. With each passing moment, I feel colder. She now looks broken. It's in that moment that I know that Ana no longer trusts me.

Soon, I feel naked. Exposed.  
Her trust was like my shelter.  
It was my cover.  
My fortress begins to crack right at its foundation.

 _Say something, Grey. Make her believe in you again._

"I own it, Anastasia."

The words pour out before I can stop them.

"You… _own it_?"

"Yes."

Her eyes begin to tear up.  
 _Oh no.  
No._

"Why, Christian?"

Fuck me.  
 _Tell her._

"I knew you wouldn't move otherwise."

She gapes at me.

"Don't worry. All the money you've paid towards the loft is sitting in an aggressive investment account. It's all yours," I reassure her. But my words do the exact opposite of what they were intended to do.

The look in her eyes is one of… _disgust_?

"Well, no worries. I won't stay there for long. I'll just find some place else," she says bitterly. After a few beats, she turns and storms into the walk-in closet and grabs an empty duffle bag. She begins frantically packing away the things she brought here to Escala.

 _My God, no!  
_ Immediately, I can feel the bile rise up in my throat. _  
She's leaving me._

I'm crashing. Fast.

"Ana!"

I scurry behind her, following after her like a lovesick puppy.  
We need to work this out. I can't let her walk out on me like this.

"Ana!"

She ignores me. She's laser focused, showing zero emotion.

 _Who is she?  
Where did my sweet Ana go?  
Who's this hard, scorned woman?_

What am I going to do? _I_ …I can't watch her leave me.  
 _I can't.  
_ I can feel myself slowly dying an agonizing death.  
 _I can't let her do this._

"Ana – please…don't leave." My voice chokes up as the words pour out of me.

She's doesn't budge and continues to pack like an emotionless robot.  
She's probably made up her mind that she doesn't want to be with me anymore.

 ** _Fuck!_**

"Ana, talk to me… _please_. Let's work this out."

She finally freezes in her tracks. After a few beats, she turns and faces me.

"Sell me the loft."

My god…she's mad.  
Is she joking? Is she serious?

"What?"

"Sell me the loft. Sell it, or I will move out."

 _Move out?  
_ Her words are like like a dagger going straight through my heart.

" _Wh_ …where would you go?" I stutter.  
Damn – pull yourself together Grey.

"Back to where I was before you fucked up my life," she hisses at me.

Her words literally knock the wind out of me.

 _Oh no.  
She was fine before I met her.  
I fucked up her life._

"Ana…I am so sorry. I…"

"Christian – I don't want to hear it. Sell me the loft."

She's as cold as a glacier, and I know that there's nothing I can do to melt her heart.  
The damage has been done.

But I'm not fucking selling her the loft. I bought it for her.

"No – I won't sell it. The loft's yours," I say sternly. She stills for a moment and then resumes packing.

 _Shit.  
Shit – shit – shit – shit – shit – shit. _

I don't know what she wants from me.  
This is me, Anastasia – the man who requires control.  
It's in my blood. I was born this way. I can't just change who I am overnight.

Keeping my distance, I following her around the room, then back inside and outside of the closet. I don't let her out of my sight, but I give her a fair amount of space.

 _I won't let her go anywhere near that elevator._

She grabs another canvas bag and heads towards the master bath. I trail her.

"I don't know how I plan on transitioning, but be prepared. I'm quitting GEH," she hurls out at me.

If she's intentionally trying to hurt me, it's working.

"Ana… _please_ …"

Fuck – what's happening to me? I'm practically sobbing without the tears, and I can't help it.

"Let's talk…I…" I'm begging her, pleading with her – but I'm running out of words.

She doesn't budge. She could careless. Then it hits me.  
I know what comes next. My stomach twists inside out.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I say, choked up. She flings her body around towards me, fuming mad.

"The time to talk was weeks ago, Christian! You did all of this shit behind my back! How can I be in a relationship with someone that I can't trust?!"

Oh no…she said it.  
She said the words.  
She no longer trusts me.

A feeling that I've never felt oozes over me…suffocating me.  
The feeling is unbearable.

 _Make it stop…the pain.  
The pain that I fought so hard not to experience. Ever._

"Ana – I've told you! I don't know how to do this! I've never been in a relationship like this before! Please! Help me figure this thing out! Don't _leave_ me!"

Suddenly, I can feel my eyes beginning to tear up…but I no longer care.  
I'm fighting for my life here. I soon see her foundation cracking. Her rough exterior begins to crumble like mine. It's like I'm looking in a mirror.

She begins to sob.  
 _No, baby – no.  
Don't._

In an instant, I run up to her and fold her into my arms.  
To my surprise, she begins to peel me off of her.

"Don't touch me!" she screams.

 _Oh no.  
_ I take a step back.

 _Help me, Ana.  
I need you to help me do this. _

I decide to put it all on the line. I practically rip out my heart and I place it directly at her feet.

"Ana, I've never felt the way that I feel about you towards anyone. _Ever_. I don't know how to be other than what I've been. I need you to show me a different way. _I_ …I asked you to be patient with me from the very start."

 _Baby, please stay.  
Don't leave me. _

I'm slowly becoming undone.

"Christian, I am hurt. I am hurt and confused. I need to step away and think things through all on my own. I can't think with you here… _influencing me_. You don't play fair," she says, gently weeping.

 _No. No – no – no – no – no – no._

"So, you're running?" I wheeze, unable to breathe.

"I'm not running. I'm… _thinking_. Please allow me to do that at least."

I don't care what she says. Actions speak louder than words. She's packing up her shit and she's leaving me. I know that she doesn't technically live here…but she's actually _leaving me_.

But no matter what I say, I know at this point that she won't stop packing. Her mind is set on walking out. I need her to reassure me that she's just stepping away for the moment. Perhaps she'll be able to talk in an hour a so. I can then drive over to her loft and we can work this shit out.

I hope she only wants an hour or so to herself. If it's any longer than that, then I know she's leaving me for good.  
 _No. Oh no._

"When will we talk?" I gasp out.

"Tomorrow – at check in."

Fuck…this is it. This is really it.

Yet, a very small part of me remains hopeful.  
At least she said that she's coming in to work tomorrow.

I hope time becomes a friend and not a foe. Still, I can't stomach her walking out of here. But do I have any other choice at the moment?

"Okay," I concede.

After a few beats, she slowly turns around and resumes placing her toiletries away in the bag. I stand there dumbfounded and watch her, silently hoping that she changes her mind and stays here with me.

….

I lie still on the cold bedroom floor, replaying earlier events over and over in my head.

She's gone.

 _Grey – it's not over.  
You need to make this right.  
You need to use this time wisely. _

But regardless of the pep talk I give myself, I always manage to fuck things up.

 _I need to make things right with her.  
I need her to come back to me.  
I need things to be exactly as they were before she left here._

I glance at my BlackBerry and realize that four hours have passed since Ana left my apartment. Four very painful hours. The sun still shines on the outside, but in my heart, it's dark and cold.

She hasn't even called. Only a single word text letting me know she's safe.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 3:44p: _Home_

It's cold, but still…I'm surprised she did as much.  
She was upset when she left here.

 _Shit – what can I do? How do I fix this?_

And against my own free will, my fingers unlock my phone and locate one contact in particular. The phone rings once. It rings twice. Then I tell myself after the third ring, I will hang up. But then, the line clicks.

"Christian?"

"I messed up."

It's all I can muster myself up to say.

Not ' _I'm hurting_ ', but ' _I messed up_ '.

I still find it very difficult to expose my feelings. Even to my shrink.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Flynn says with a voice drenched with concerned.

Suddenly, my brain fast-forwards and glimpses at a potential sad and gloomy future life.

A life without meaning.  
A life without laughter and joy.  
A mundane, sad and lonely life.

The life I lived before Anastasia Steele set foot in it.

"Ana and I had an argument and she walked out. She said she needed time away to think. I don't feel good about this."

"What was the argument about?"

"I mislead her on a few things. Her apartment. I bought it outright for her and had her pay low rent through a third party so that she didn't know I owned it. I stashed away her payments into an investment account for her."

"Christian… _why_? Why in the world would you do that?" Flynn says through a perplexed chuckle.

"She's exceptionally stubborn, John. She wouldn't have moved out of the crowded apartment she was living in if she wasn't paying some type of rent. I did what I had to do in order for her to move into a better situation. Ironically, she spent more time here at my place than she did at hers. But what uncovered that revelation was me paying her a larger salary than what she originally asked for when she took the support manager job."

"What do you mean? You gave her the money she paid in rent?"

"No…that remains in an aggressive investment account. She demanded a salary much less than what was offered to her. She was paid the difference in form of a bonus. A bonus that she wasn't expecting."

"Christian – once again, _why_? Why was that even necessary?"

"A salary was presented to her along with the position. She refused the initial salary, yet accepted the position."

"But why not just pay her the mandated amount in her regular salary? Why hide it under the guise of a bonus? It seems quite underhanded, don't you think?"

"She's stubborn, John. I have to maneuver the system just so that she will comply. I never had to deal with the likes of anyone like her. I'm not used to fighting with anybody. I'm used to getting my own way."

John laughs.  
I'm pissed.  
 _I pay you, Flynn. You're supposed to be helping me and not basking in my misery._

"Well Christian, ol' boy. Seems like you've finally met your match. So what now?"

I'm stunned silent.  
 _I should be asking you that, Flynn! You're the fucking expert here! Not me!_

Why did I call him in the first fucking place? I feel even worse than I did before. Then it hits me.

 _You called for help.  
You want to save your relationship with an amazing girl.  
A girl who turned your life up on its head. _

"I don't want to lose her, John. I can't see my life without her in it. Not at work…not outside of work. She makes everything worthwhile. I've never felt like anything was worthwhile until I met her."

"Wow."

Flynn is now speechless. I'm on a roll. I continue.

"I want to do everything that I need to do to in order regain her trust. I want to show her that I can be the best man that she needs me to be."

"That's a noble aspiration, Christian. I'd say you're in love. What say _you_?"

 _'In love'?_

Love?  
Is that what _this_ is?

"I don't know. I just know that I've never… _ever_ felt this way before," I muster myself up to say.

"It'll come to you soon enough," he smiles through the phone.

"That appointment that I cancelled for Wednesday…is that slot still open?" I ask quietly.

"Of course. I'll make sure to have Janet pencil you back in and give Andrea a call to get it back on your calendar."

"Thanks, John."

"No problem Christian. In the meantime, keep your chin up. Give Ana the space that she needs. And by all means, stop being so deceptive. You need to put it all out there and not finagle your will on her. She needs a say in her life too…whether or not you agree with any of her choices," he says poignantly.

I " _yeah, yeah_ " him off the phone, but his words simply roll off of me.  
Ana and I are not even at that point yet.  
I first and foremost need to get her to even speak to me again.

….

 _Monday, September 26, 2011_

Last night was brutal. I didn't even sleep a wink.

I walk off the elevator on the 20th floor of Grey House with the enthusiasm of an apocalyptic zombie. Andrea gapes at me.

"Sir?"

I scan the area.

"Where's Lacy?"

"She'll be here later. She had an appointment this morning."

I nod and I head towards my office.

"Cream for your coffee, Sir?" she calls out after me.

"No cream."

I want it dark. Dark like my soul.

Ten minutes later, Andrea rolls in the cart of breakfast on the other end of my desk and walks over with a carafe of coffee.

"Would you like me to top off your travel mug, Sir?"

"Yes Andrea…thanks," I mumble as I resume typing out my email to Barney.  
I can hear the hot liquid pouring into my mug until the sound peaks off, letting me know that she's filled it to the brim. She carefully restores the lid back on my mug.

"Breakfast sandwiches, fruit…and hot water and tea bags for Ana. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you," I mumble again, not even glancing in her direction. She heads out, shutting the door behind her.

I hate that I feel so miserable. I don't mean to take it out on Andrea.  
The individual who I need to be taking it out on will be here in five minutes.  
However, I know that if I really took out my emotions on her, they would have an adverse effect.

I need to win Ana over and not scare her away.  
I want her back in my bed, keeping me warm at night.

 _Keeping the shitty nightmares at bay._

I quickly brush away the dreadful memory of the night terror I awakened from when I finally dozed off for a few moments earlier this morning.

After I press ' _send'_ on that email, I saunter over to the other side of my desk and take my normal seat for my check-in meeting with Ana. Like clock work, she walks in about a minute later.

She's beautiful.  
She's beautiful, but tired. Her eyes are extremely puffy.  
The very sight pierces me even more.

"Ana."

"Christian."

She takes her normal seat, bypassing the roll-in tray of food and her tea. It's uncomfortably silent for a beat.

"How was your morning?" And I don't know why I ask her that – but I just had to say something in order to kill the tension.

"Shitty. Yours?"

"Shittier." I swallow.

I need to know where we stand and what I need to do to fix what happened yesterday. No matter what happens, I need to make sure that when this hour is ' _over'_ , Ana and I are _not_.

I need to save us…no matter what.

"Look – Ana…I don't want to lose you. _I don't_. Tell me…what do I have to do to keep you here on my team. And tell me what I need to do in order for you to remain in my life. I want us to be together. Just tell me...and I'll do it. _Please_."

Fuck, Grey – if that wasn't a call of desperation, I don't know what is.  
It's pitiful. But what's more pitiful is a not having this woman in my space anymore. I'm doing what is necessary in order to keep her.

I can see the confidence rise up in her appearance. She sits up straight and squares off her shoulders.

Oh shit. I know what this is. I know _exactly_ what this is.  
I recognize it when I see myself staring me back in the face.  
She's taking control.

"First of all, I really don't think I should work here anymore. I will leave GEH. I don't know when yet, but that day will come…"

She says more after that, but I blank out. At this point, I don't care about the slight defeat.

 _Fine, she doesn't want to work at my company.  
Whatever she wants. I just fucking want her back._

"Second, I will no longer be a victim to your lies and deception. You will no longer manipulate me. You will no longer have a say in who can and cannot be my friend. _Blah, blah, blah, blah_ …"

 _Well, that's what she thinks._  
I remain quiet.

"No exceptions," she says, ending her tangent.

"And lastly, you will tell me everything there is I need to know. No more secrets between us. None! If there are any other underhanded dirty tricks that you've pulled on me that I don't know about, you need to tell me immediately. If something else comes to surface without warning, it's over. I can no longer trust you. And without trust, what do we have?"

She wants to know ' _everything'_?  
What does she mean by ' _everything'_?

 _"And by all means, stop being deceptive."_

Flynn's words from yesterday come to the surface.

I need her to trust me. Even if that means telling her shit that I never wanted her to know. Although, I hope it never has to come to that. I can't imagine revealing my torrid past lifestyle in all of its gory glory.

 _She'd never understand.  
She will never comprehend the role that Elena played. _

"Okay. Is that all?" I finally speak out.

"I think we need to stay separate during this week in the evenings…at least for the time being. We need a break from one another. We're together practically all day at work. Then if you add on after work as well as on the weekends…it's just too much. We're starting to lose ourselves."

Her final request takes me aback.

 _Wow – really?  
Is this what she wants?  
To spend less time with me?_

But my sense of reason returns.

 _She's establishing boundaries…that's all.  
You know all about that, Grey.  
You're the master of setting boundaries._

"Look Ana – I don't care. I just want _you_. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. I promise."

My confirmation visibly astounds her. Suddenly in the silence, my mind reverts to her request of ' _revealing all'_ to her. And I'm under the impression that her demand doesn't exclude secrets about my past.

If that's what it takes for her to stay, then it must be done. But just as she made me promise not to keep secrets from me, she needs to promise me something in return.

I told her. I warned her time and time again that my past was a dark one. I need her to not run away from me once I reveal it to her. She can't go back on her word.

I'm scared as hell. The blood in my veins runs cold.

"But you have to promise me something. When I reveal my past to you, you have to promise that you won't leave me," I plead.

Her eyes grow wide in shock.  
Oh no.

 _We've got a runner on our hands, Grey._

"Christian, I won't leave you because of your past. You just need to be open and honest with me – that's all."

I don't believe her. She has no clue what I've done.  
She will leave. I just know it.

It she can walk out because of a larger paycheck and a free apartment, she will leave once I drop the atomic bomb of my past history on her.

"Ana – you have to promise me. I need to hear you say it."

I can see the fear increasing on her face.

 _See…I knew it.  
She can't handle it._

"Christian, I promise. As long as you don't deceive me and do any more dirty shit behind my back, I won't leave you. I swear," she pleads.

 _Thank God.  
_ I decide to take her work for it…at least for the moment.

"Two final things…"she starts.

What in the royal fuck? Her list of demands appears to be longer than the BDSM contracts that I used to have my submissives sign.

"I can't stay in the loft. The premise of me getting that place was based on lies and deception. I need a fresh start. I will find me a new place. All on my own."

"I understand."

"And finally, I need you to take the bonus back. Don't pay me more than ninety grand. This is non-negotiable."

Fine. As long as she's with me, I will simply take care of her financially anyway.

"Okay – I'll have payroll reverse payment. What else do you want me to do Ana?"

 _Hell, what other demands do you have?  
Should I draw up the contract, Miss Steele?_

"That's all."

Thank God.

"So…when are you going to tell me what's bothering you to tell me?"

Oh no.  
Not here.  
Not now.

I know she's meeting with Kate tonight who finally wants to apologize for what happened the last time they were together. I guess we can delay the inevitable until Tuesday.

"Not here at work. I know that you have plans tonight. What about Tuesday night over dinner?"

She did say that she wanted to be free from me during the weeknights, but surely that doesn't include dinner. We'd only be sleeping in separate beds during the week.

 _I'm not sure if I like this mandate._

"Yes – Tuesday."

"So if you don't have anything else, let's try and get through this work day as best we can," I state. She smiles, but it doesn't look genuine.

 _I miss her true smile.  
I hope it returns soon._

….

 _Wednesday, September 28, 2011_

So last night over dinner at the Mile High Club, I bore all to Ana.

Yes – everything.  
Well, _almost_ everything.

On my ride in the back seat of my SUV to Flynn's, I reflect back on the night before.

 _"So, I've told you about my troubled past. About being neglected by my birth mother and abused by her pimp. I had no hope. Then I met Elena – a friend of my mother's, and my world changed."_

 _"So she beat you? And fucked you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And you liked it?"_

 _"At the time, yes. It was confusing at first. It was affection and punishment at the same time. But she was my world, so I stuck with it."_

She asked me so many questions.

 _"So these girls – they did whatever you told them to?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And if they didn't?"_

 _"I would punish them."_

 _"How?"_

 _"With my hand, a whip, a paddle, a cane, a belt…"_

 _"Whoa – whoa – whoa! They would let you strike them? And they liked it!"_

 _"Yes."_

My answers appeared to alarm her. However, she doesn't run for the hills. She stays and listens. Then she asks more questions and listens some more.

 _"So you've only had sex with seventeen women, right – including me?"_

 _"More than seventeen, Ana. I've had sex in other places other than just Escala. There are places that you can go to pay for sex. I also had to train to do what it is that I do – or did."_

 _"Did? So, you don't do that stuff anymore?"_

 _"No Ana, I'm with you now – remember? I'm trying something brand new. I don't live that old lifestyle anymore. Hence the detox."_

 _"Why did you quit um…your lifestyle?"_

 _"I knew from the moment I first saw you that I didn't want anything lesser than. None of the women in the lifestyle had what you have, and I wanted everything that you had to offer."_

 _"But what about you? What about your needs?"_

 _"Anastasia, I need_ _ **you**_ _."_

By the end of the night, we both go our separate ways. I yearned to bring her home with me to ensure that I didn't completely scare her off. Sex has been my only sense of reassurance. It's the only way to know that she and I are okay.

However, I did leave her at a loss for words after she commented about all the sex we were having up to that point.

 _"…Not that I'm complaining, but…"_

 _"Ana, that's not all I want from our relationship. I want it all with you. Let me prove it to you. I've gone six months without sex before – I can surely go one week."_

 _"You don't want to go out with me for a week?"_

 _"No, just the opposite. I'm going to take you out more than normal – we simply won't have sex for a week."_

 _Yes, Miss Steele – for you, it's all hearts and flowers.  
I am going to earn your trust back. _

I contacted Mac to prep _The Grace_ for sail on Saturday. Then for Sunday, I had Taylor arrange for Ana and I go to soaring.

Now…what to do for Friday…

Last night during my returning bought with insomnia, I tickle out several tunes on my piano. As I played, I made a discovery. A declaration of sorts.

As soon as I arrive in Flynn's office, I jump right off the starting blocks.

"John, remember you asked me if I was in love with Ana?"

"Yes, I recall."

"The answer is ' _yes'_."

"Well Christian, it's a great accomplishment – for you of all people to finally fess up to that. Next thing…why don't you tell her that?"

 _What?_

My eyes gape wide in shock.

" _Wh_ …how?"

"Do it similar as you've just told me. Look – pretend that I'm Ana. I'm sitting here. What do you say to me?"

Fuck…he's not Ana.  
Not even close.  
 _Nobody else can be my sweet Bunny._

Damn – I fucking sound like Lennie Small from _Of Mice and Men_ right now.

Okay…I can do this.

"Ana…sweetheart – shit…this is ridiculous, John."

"No it isn't. I want you to go home and practice telling Ana that you are in love with her. I think she'd like to know that."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She cares about you, Christian. She wants to be with you. She's told you that. If she doesn't realize that she's in love with you, or doesn't believe that she is yet…that's okay. Don't let that discourage you. Just don't hide your feelings because you're afraid that she won't reciprocate. Just continue to be…as you say – _the best man that you can be…_ for _her_."

"Fair enough."

….

It finally dawns on me that I forgot to ask Ana how her dinner went with Kate.

I wonder if she told her about our argument on Sunday. She had to tell someone. Maybe she told Lacy. Or perhaps she called that fucker Rodriguez.

 _"You will no longer manipulate me. You will no longer have a say in who can and cannot be my friend."_

I didn't dare to tell her that I contacted Rodriguez a couple of weeks ago.

I couldn't stand the fact that she insist on remaining friends with the same guy who tried to take advantage of her while she was drunk. I absolutely _can't_ and _won't_ get over that.

" _You will no longer manipulate me."_

But I wouldn't be manipulating her.  
I'd only be _manipulating_ Rodriguez.

When I first called him, I laid it all on the line. I then had a plan to make things extremely difficult for him if he refused to break completely away from Ana.

* * *

 _Monday, September, 12, 2011  
(flashback to two weeks prior)_

 _He fucking texted her._

I'm peeking at Ana's vibrating phone on the bedside table while she's fast asleep in my bed. I type out a quick note on my cell phone before slipping on just my pajama bottoms. I quietly head over to my study.

 _He's a Mariner's fan. Let's see if he'll 'play ball'._

I give him a call. When he picks up, I hear tons of partying taking place in the background. I roll my eyes in irritation.

 _I hope he's not getting some other poor girl drunk so he can finally get what he's been striving for._

"Yeah?" he calls out in the midst of the noise.

"José Rodriguez?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm Christian Grey. I'm Anastasia Steele's boyfriend."

I can't tell if I just heard a gasp on the other end.

"Hey…give me a second," he calls out.

In a few beats, the background noise becomes further distant until I can hear it no more.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I call out.

"Yes – I had to go into another room. I'm sorry about that. Is Ana okay?"

"She's fine."

"Oh, good," he sighs in relief.

Don't you worry about Ana, Rodriguez. I have it all under control. I will keep her safe at all times, and that includes keeping her far away from you.

"I was calling you…"

"Uh…I'm sorry. Did you say that you were Christian Grey…Ana's – _boyfriend_?"

"I did. Hasn't she told you?"

"I haven't spoken to Ana in quite some time. I called to wish her a ' _Happy Birthday_ ' two days ago, but she never returned my call. I just texted her a few minutes ago."

"I know. Also, she and I were in Cabo San Lucas over the weekend."

"Wait…you took her to Mexico?"

Yeah, asshole – I took my girl to Cabo.

"I did – for her birthday."

" _Christian Grey_ …" he says my name with intent.  
"Wait a second – doesn't she work for you?"

"She does. She works for me and we are also dating."

"Wow. _I_ …I didn't know."

He's truly taken by surprise.

 _I wonder why Ana hasn't told him.  
_ I quickly dismiss the thought.  
 _She's been too occupied spending time with me._

"Well, now you know. I wanted to make you aware that she told me a while back what took place between you and her while she was still a student with you at WSU. You recall what happened at the bar?"

The line remains silent for a few beats.  
 _You know good and well what I'm talking about, motherfucker._

"Look – it was a long time ago. Ana and I fell apart for a time after the incident. It wasn't until then when I truly valued our friendship. I was mistaken to even think that she would ever want me in _that_ way. I came to realize and accept the fact that she means more to me as a friend than anything else."

I roll my eyes, annoyed by his words.  
 _Lies – all lies. He still wants Ana.  
He still wants to be with my girl._

 _Well too fucking bad, José._

"It took some time for us to reestablish our friendship. Right now, we're strictly friends and that's where it will stay."

"I advise that you keep your distance from Ana. You tried to assert yourself on her against her will. It's best that you never contact her ever again."

"Look… _Mr. Grey_ , I understand how upset you must've been when Ana shared that very old news with you. I thought that she and I had a clean slate. Her stepdad and my dad are best buds. They used to be in the army together. Ana and I are similar. I mean – we weren't in the army together or anything, but WSU sure did kick our ass. I promise you, there's _nothing_ going on between us. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

His plea sounds sincere, but I don't trust him.

"Again, I would advise that you keep your distance from Ana. I won't say it again. And please, don't upset her and let her know that I called you," I say sternly.

" _Okay_ , okay. Look, can the three of us talk this over? I don't think it's fair that you're making us end a four yearlong friendship here. How would you feel if Ana did that to you? You know, force you to stop being friends with someone who's been a there for you for many years?"

Hell, my only friend was Elena, and she's a friend no longer.  
 _But what if we still were?_

I consider his words.  
I decide to stand my ground.

"You remaining friends with my girlfriend is not an ideal scenario, Mr. Rodriguez."

"I simply ask that you think this through. Talk to Ana. See how she feels about it. Don't write off her point of view. And I promise, I won't tell her that we had this conversation," he vows.

You'd better not, asshole.

* * *

 _Wednesday, September 28, 2011  
_ _(Back to the present)_

After two weeks, it appears that Rodriguez still has not spilled his guts out to Ana about our little talk.

Perhaps he was being genuine about his acceptance of them being _just friends_.

 _"Look, can the three of us talk this over? I don't think it's fair that you're making us end a four yearlong friendship here."_

He's in Vancouver, which is quite a distance away from Seattle.  
 _What if you surprised Ana and take her there via Charlie Tango to see him?_

 _Me hand delivering her to her assaulter?  
_ I shake away the ill thought.

But if she truly feels that José is her friend, and if he is genuinely remorseful for what he did a while ago, who am I to stop them from remaining friends?

Would taking her to Vancouver demonstrate to Ana that I am willing to do anything and everything to keep her?

If there's a chance that it does, I am certainly willing to try.

I give Rodriguez a call in my study.

"Hello?" he answers.

I'm surprise that there's no party going on in the background.

"Mr. Rodriguez – it's Christian Grey."

"Please, call me José. Yes…I recognized your phone number from before. Don't worry, I haven't spoken to Ana," he says with a sober voice.

"That's not why I'm calling you. Listen…are you free this Friday night?"

" _Um…er, ah…_ " he stammers, not sure how to answer the question.

"Look, I'm thinking about taking Ana to Vancouver for dinner. Would you be willing to join us? Perhaps we can have that talk you proposed a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow…I mean – I would appreciate that. Yeah – sure. I'm free. Absolutely," he says, astounded.

"I understand that you're not willing to end your friendship with Ana and that you believe that's all there is between the two of you. And I'm sure if I discussed this with Ana, she would side with you. I just want Ana to be happy. I want her _safe_ …and I want her happy," I say emphatically.

"Oh…I want that for her that too. For sure," he says adamantly.

"Good. So Ana and I will meet you for dinner at 7:30 this Friday?"

"Yes…absolutely. Does that mean that the two of you will have to leave the office early to meet me here in Vancouver?"

"No, I have a helicopter."

"Oh _shit_ …that's bad ass! Great – well I guess I'll see the two of you on Friday then."

"Excellent. I'll email you the location details once the dinner reservation is set."

"Sweet. I can give you my email _addr_ …"

"I already have it."

I have an entire file on you, _Rodri_...pardon me… _José_.

….

" _Anastasia – I am totally and completely strung out in love with you_. Fuck. That sounds ridiculous."

I stare in my bathroom mirror – rehearsing my spiel.

" _Baby, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you._ Damn Grey – too thick."

How do I do something that I've never done before?

Well first of all, I've never been _in love_. And I hope to God that I'd never expose my heart to her, only for her to trample all over it.

Damn it, Flynn – I pray that you haven't given me shitty advice this time.

" _Ana, I am totally…completely head over heels in love. With you_."

Okay…not bad, Grey. Let's try that again. Louder this time.

"Anastasia, I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you."

 _Damn…that felt good._

I try it once more.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been in a slump for the past week due to the holiday, but now I'm back. I hope to put out another chapter of the new story before updating this one with chapter 18._**

 ** _In the next chapter, it's all hearts and flowers when Christian tries to win his love back with romance instead of sex. He then convinces Ana to move into Escala with him after the two of them have dinner with his parents._**

 ** _After Ana finds out that Christian rigged her old VW Beetle to stop working a while back, Christian finally professes his love to her._** **;)**

 ** _Please continue to leave me your feedback. Thank you! – ST2_**


	18. Chapter 18 - In Love With A Girl

**Chapter 18 – In Love With A Girl**

 _Friday, September 30, 2011_

Since our fallout last Sunday, I feel as though I've been walking on eggshells with Ana. _Not to mention, the nightmares have returned._

Even though we haven't broken up, the darkness within me sets the stage as though we had.

 _I feel like I'm hanging by a thread, and that the slightest miscalculation will instantly undo us once and for all._ The very thought brings a never-ending dulling pain to my gut.

And although I've seen her every single day this week at work – I've even reverted back to monitoring her on CCTV and tracking her whereabouts after hours.

I don't understand why I continue to do the things that I do…the very same things that I know will piss her off even more if she knew that I was doing them.

But I love her.  
I now know this for a fact.  
I can't see my life without Ana Steele in it.

 _I absolutely refuse to live my life without her._

Although I dressed casually for Friday at work, I quickly stop by Escala afterwards to change out of my jeans and light blue dress shirt. I decide on a dark blue suit and a very dark blue dress shirt – leaving it unbuttoned at the collar and the next spot below it. Twenty minutes later, I am parked outside of Ana's loft.

The same loft that she vowed to move out of as soon as she is able.  
A feeling of helplessness suddenly comes over me, which I quickly brush away.

After what seems to be an eternity, a vision of beauty and perfection surfaces from the building wearing a very fitting black and white sweater dress exposing her bare arms. And instantly, my groin misbehaves as my mind imagines her out of it. I immediately whip myself back into shape.

 _Grey – cut it out. You can do this. You don't have to take your clothes off to show her how much you love her._

But damn – she does look amazing. I instantly climb out of the driver side and open the passenger door of my R8.

"Baby, you look absolutely stunning," I tell her.

"Thank you. So – where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Miss Steele."

Don't you worry your pretty little head, baby. I'm going to do something tonight that not only surprises you, but me.

We're having dinner with José tonight in Portland.

When the two of us arrive in the parking garage at Escala, I can feel the tension, which lingers thick inside of the car.

"It's not what you think," I smile over at her, as a look of uncertainty is more than apparent on her beautiful face.

Soon, the two of us arrive on the helipad on top of my building. Charlie Tango is all set to go. Ana looks astounded.

"Where's Stephan?" she asks.

 _Stephan? Why Stephan?  
_ What in the hell does she want with my pilot?  
Is she attracted to him? She'd better not be.

"I don't know," I answer flatly. I frown at her. Then it dawns on me…this will be my first time taking her – or any woman for that matter – in my helicopter.

 _She doesn't remember that I can pilot too.  
_ I smile at the thought.

"Who's flying this?"

 _Just as I suspected.  
_ And I find her words so funny that I snort.  
 _It's very unlike me._

My reaction takes her aback.

"You know that I fly, Anastasia. I told you this a long time ago."

She's now embarrassed.  
"Oh, yeah," she blushes in a wonderful pink that makes my dick sing.

 _Damn woman – you must stop this or we'll never leave Escala.  
Then I'll have to go back on my word on not fucking you for a week._

The early night in flight begins on a perfect note. Conditions are quite ideal. All clear skies as the sun still lingers, almost kissing the horizon. I glance over to my right and realize why the sun refuses to set. Ana lights up the entire interior of my helicopter. It's a look on her face that I never want to see leave.

If nothing else occurs tonight, this moment alone was absolutely worth it.  
 _I want to be the one to keep putting that smile on her face.  
I never want to see the look in her eyes that she had before she left my apartment last Sunday. _

And it's in that moment that I make a promise to myself that I will always strive to make this woman happy – as happy as she makes me.

An hour later, I land Charlie Tango steadily at her temporary destination in Portland. When I shut the engines off, Ana gives me a perplexed look.

"Where are we?"

"Portland."

She's stunned and at a lost for words. When we take the elevator down to the main floor, Taylor's there waiting for us outside with the SUV. Ana is genuinely happy to see him. I keep my negative thoughts at bay.

On our way to the restaurant, Ana and I hold hands in silence. The tip of my thumb glides across her delicate fingers.

 _Man – the things that this girl does to me. I simply can't help myself whenever I'm around her._

When we reach the restaurant, I guide her through the doors as I stake out Rodriguez who I'm certain beat us here.  
 _Found him._

I guide her by the hand and lead her to the table where her old friend sits. Ana is more than shocked to see him – to say the very least. He stands and she runs up to him and hugs him… _hard_.

 _What the fuck!  
_ Did I just make a mistake calling this dinner with Rodriguez? I don't like this exchange one bit. She releases him, but not soon enough in my eyes.

 _Watch it, José.  
You're still on my shit list._

"José! How… _wha_ …."

"Ana – you look awesome. Hey Christian," Rodriguez beams at me.

Thinking back to the smile on my girl's face on the way here, and witnessing the even bigger one there now, I decide to remain amicable towards her friend. I force a smile on my face and greet Rodriguez in return. Ana is flabbergasted.

 _Just the reaction I was aiming for._

After we order drinks, the three of us sit in silence with dumb looks on our faces. A short time later, Ana dives in to kill the tension.

"Someone… _talk_. What's going on here?"

José goes on to reveal that both he and I have been in talks for a few weeks now.

"He initially reached out to me to reveal that the two of you are together," Rodriguez informs Ana. Her face falls.  
 _Oh shit._

I quickly try to crawl myself out of a ditch.  
"Yes, I initially called José to tell him that I didn't think that the two of you should remain friends since I was aware of the – _incident_."

"Christian – why did you reach out to my friend without telling me?"

 _Yep – she's mad. Fuck.  
_ Quickly, Rodriguez jumps to my rescue.

"Ana, it was all good. We pretty much put everything all out in the open. Christian told me that you weren't willing to terminate our friendship, which I was happy to hear. He understood how important our friendship was to the both of us. A couple of days ago, he reached out to me again and suggested that the three of us have dinner tonight. So I'm here," he beams.

Ana's practically melting right here on the spot.  
 _Score.  
_ I guess Rodriguez isn't as bad as I originally thought. He truly cares for Ana and wants her to be happy, just as I do.

Hours later, my girl and I snuggle up in the back of my SUV – paying no mind to Taylor as he drives us all the way back to Seattle. I set it up this way. I want to take in every single moment with this woman.

"Tonight was – _wonderful_. Thank you for the awesome surprise," she purrs. She kisses me softly on my lips.  
 _Holy hell, I want her._  
I quickly change the subject so I don't take her right here, right now.

"So, I have plans for us tomorrow afternoon as well as early Sunday if you are free."

"I'm free," she flirts.  
Oh Miss Steele, if you only knew what you do to me…  
But I'm a very strong man. I've trained in self-denial for many years.

"Good. So far, I give ' _more'_ two thumbs up," I joke. She giggles.  
 _Oh – that lovely sound. I simply can't resist it._

And like the weak man that I am, I kiss her soundly.

….

 _Sunday, October 2, 2011_

I don't know how long I can hold out.  
I want her so fucking badly.

These past three dates with Anastasia have been incredible. They clearly top the list as some of the best days of my life. I did all of the things that I love to do _with_ the girl that I love. Nothing tops it. However, sex would surely be the icing on the cake.

Friday – we chased the dusk on Charlie Tango.  
Saturday – we sailed The Sound on The Grace.  
Sunday – we chased the dawn as I took her soaring.

I thought I could make it to Tuesday, but I don't think that I can hold back from her for any longer.

Earlier over brunch, Ana was her usual _inquisitive_ self.

 _"So explain to me why you've never let women sleep with you in your bed before me. Does it have to do mostly with the touching thing?"_

 _"Mostly, yes. Also, I used to have night terrors on a regular basis."_

My revelation literally takes her breath away. I quickly explain that it's all due to me being _"fifty shades of fucked up."_

 _"So what's different about me? Why do you let me sleep with you?"_

 _"Because I don't have nightmares whenever you're near me."_

It's the truth. But I instantly regret telling her so once the words pour out of me. She now wants to visit the dark side of me. It's a place that I don't even want to go myself, much less bring her there with me.

 _"Have you been having them since um…our disagreement a week ago?_

 _"Yes. Ana, you're my dream catcher. You keep me sane."_

And then the clincher comes. In a voice that's silky and warm – which I'm sure was unintentional since she has a look of compassion on her beautiful face – she says:

 _"Do you need me to sleep with you tonight?"_

 _Oh baby…yes – please do.  
_ Fuck, Grey! You need to remain a man of your word. You told her that you didn't need sex to be with her. Don't make yourself out to be a liar.

 _"I would like that – very much so. However, I have a goal to maintain, Miss Steele. We'll be back in bed together soon enough. I will be patient."_

Nice going Grey. But her next words will make my victory seem short-lived.

 _"But…what if I can't be patient," she breathes out with extreme desire._

 _Holy fuck.  
_ My dick pulsated in my pants the moment she said that. Thank God we were in public, or I would have taken her right then and there.

I could've taken her home late Friday night.  
I could've fucked her on my boat on Saturday.  
I could've fucked her in the bathroom of the restaurant where we had brunch earlier today.

 _Grey – you've come this far. Don't fuck it up now.  
You're way stronger than this._

 _"Believe me baby, I could bury myself in you all-night – non-stop. However, we need to see this through. I want to prove to you that I truly want more."_

So here we are.  
Parked in front of Anastasia's loft.  
The sun is still shining bright. It's early in the afternoon.

And she has me tight in her grasp as her tongue explores all of my mouth.

 _I. Can't. Do. This.  
This. Is. Too. Much. _

I'm about to literally explode in my jeans.  
I want to bend her over right now over her dining room table in her loft and fuck the shit out of her.

 _I'm too weak. I…I can't do this.  
_ Grey – you're stronger than this. You must hold on. You're at the home stretch.  
 _Just two more nights, man.  
Come on! _

I need to prove it to myself and to Ana that I can do this.

"Baby, please don't make me fail this challenge," I plead to her with all of my might.

"But I want you to."

 _Fuck! She wants me to fail?!_

I gasp and her tongue is back inside of my throat.  
Holy shit!  
She really wants to fuck right now.  
 _Damn it!_

I fight back, pealing away from her.

"Ana – we can wait until Tuesday. Please, go inside. I'll see you in the morning."  
I can't believe that those words just came out of my mouth.  
 _Unbelievable._

Her expression falls, and it pierces me.

"Why are you turning me away?"

 _Oh no. Baby…no._

"Baby – I am so desperate for you."

"But you don't always show it."

 _What! She doesn't know?_

I thought that everything I've shown her since the day we first met has made it more than obvious how I would do absolutely anything and everything for the love of this woman.

Yes, I know that I have been notorious for going back and forth with her.  
No wonder she's confused.

"I know…I don't know what to do," I say, flustered.

 _Should I? Shouldn't I?  
_ I'd be willing to break my promise if it helps her to understand how much I want her…and _need_ her.

But restraining myself until Tuesday will speak volumes to her… _and_ to me.

"Why do you always have to have rules, Christian? Why can't we just _be_?" she laments.

Fuck – I need to do something.  
 _Stand your ground, Grey. Don't let her knock you off task._

"Ana, that's the realm in how I operate. Our relationship as it stands today is one without rules. However, I need _some_ boundaries. I need to know that I'm doing the right thing."

She sighs in response.

"I'm sorry."

"Baby, don't be sorry. Believe me, I would be more than happy to bury myself in your all afternoon, all night, and tomorrow morning. But this is so, so important that I remain on task. You understand…right?"

"I do," she lovingly replies.

"Don't forget, we have dinner with my parents tomorrow night. Then on Tuesday…" I say seductively.

"I know," she beams wide.

Tuesday can't get here soon enough. I kiss her once more before she leaves.

Shit – did I just make a colossal mistake?

….

 _Tuesday, October 4, 2011_

 _Ana – I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you._

My subconscious automatically recites the words over and over again. I don't know when I'll have the nerve to finally speak them out to her.

 _Perhaps tonight – I will.  
We'll see._

This has probably been the longest seven days of my life. And although I've enjoyed nearly every moment of our weekend together, I'm more than ready for this one-week drought to come to a close. I've truly missed waking up in the morning beside her.

Yesterday evening, Ana and I met Grace and Carrick out for dinner.

 _"Didn't I call it, Cary! I knew that these two were meant to be together!"_

 _Give it a rest, Grace._ I roll my eyes behind my desk at the very thought. My mother was unstoppable last night.

 _"Christian, weren't you thinking about building a place in Cabo since Ana loved it there so much?"_

 _"I was only contemplating it, Mother. I hadn't decided on anything."_

 _Really, Mom?! Really?!  
_ You're already planning Ana's and my future together. I don't even know what's going on here myself. I'm too busy trying to work my way out of the doghouse with her.

 _"Well, I can tell that you mean a great deal to Christian, Ana. He has certainly changed for the better since you came into his life."_

Yeah – that dinner was a huge mistake. But the funny part is that Grace didn't tell one single lie. I caved in and cosigned Grace's words.

 _"Yes, I have," I turn and plead to Ana._

I love this girl. And although I haven't officially told her this yet, I need her to understand how much she has changed my life for the better.

All was going well…until…

 _"I'm sure it's a difficult predicament to be dating your boss. I certainly couldn't do it."_

I immediately assure Grace that Ana and I make a great team and enjoy working together. However, the look Ana gave spoke the opposite.

 _What?!_

 _"Christian is a wonderful boss – but I prefer him as my boyfriend," Ana giggles._

And now the truth comes out. My father ceases the opportunity to dig even deeper.

 _"Ana, have you been looking for work outside of GEH?"_

Suddenly, Ana's reaction exposes her.  
 _Holy shit – she's been talking to people about other jobs.  
Who?!  
I must find out whom she's been in contact with._

 _"That's perfectly fine to seek work outside of GEH, Ana. Christian, you know that it's for the best, right?"_

Whose side are you on, Grace? What the fuck!

 _"Mom, Ana's dream is to work in publishing," I reveal._

 _"That's right – your love for literature. It makes perfect sense," Grace beams._

 _"I'm in the process of starting a publishing arm," I announce._

That wasn't what Ana wanted to hear. In fact, she gave me shit about it on the ride home.

 _"Baby, what's wrong?"_

 _"I just feel like you're not hearing me out."_

 _"Does this have to do with me pursing a publishing arm?"_

 _"Yes. It's not what you do, Christian. I need to set out on my own and do this."_

 _"No, Ana. I'm not taking my eyes off of you."_

She continues to resist me at every turn. Ana needs to understand my innate need to keep her safe at all times. Her working for someone else doesn't ensure her safety. But she's stubborn. After explaining how I'm bringing on a publishing division at GEH for us, she takes a brand new offer that I just made and uses it as a weapon against me.

 _"Ana, I need you to do me a favor. You said over a week ago that you wanted to move out of the loft because of how I deceived you to move there in the first place. As an alternative, I would like you to move in to the penthouse at Escala – with me."_

 _"If I move in with you, will you promise me that you will not create a publishing arm at GEH?"_

 _"Look who's playing dirty now?"_

 _"I'm not playing dirty, Christian. Relationships are all about compromise, right?"_

My hands were tied. And based on her ultimatum, it's quite obvious that she now has an angle to leave my company.

 _I will find out where she's going…and stop her from leaving._

Good news is that tonight, my baby's moving in with me.  
 _And_ – tonight, we also break our one-week sexual dry spell.

 _"Oh baby – I can't wait until you move in with me. I'd be able to just roll over in bed and fuck you whenever I want."_

I spoke those very words last night to her in my car after dinner with my parents. Again, my own strength astonishes even me. I could have fucked her right then and there. However tonight, her body is all mine.  
 _All. Mine._

She was so frustrated with me last night, teasing her like that. It felt like such a victory to me.

 _"Now you know how you make me feel – frustrating woman."_

 _"And you are a very frustrating man, Mr. Grey."_

 _"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm going in for the kill tomorrow night, Bunny. I'm going to make you forget about that week off once I'm finished with you."_

It's only first thing in the morning. I still have my check-in meeting with Ana. Soon, Andrea rolls in the breakfast cart. I stand to help her position it on the other side of my desk. As soon as I take a seat at our normal spot, Ana storms in – a few minutes ahead of schedule.

"Good morning Miss…"

 _Holy shit – what now?_  
She doesn't look happy.

"Ana – is everything okay?"

She takes her seat, but doesn't take her conflicted eyes off of me.

 _Oh no – has she changed her mind about moving in with me?  
Or worse…is she breaking up with me?  
_Grey – settle down. Let the girl speak first.

"You sabotaged Wanda, didn't you?" she says ominously.

 _Huh?!_

"Who the hell is _Wanda_?"

"My old VW Beetle. Someone was tinkering with it shortly before I went out that evening and tried to start it."

Oh shit! I forgot all about that…

"Fuck…" I breathe. She asked me to tell her everything that I've done. She told me never to keep secrets from her ever again. But I honestly forgot all about this. It's been so long ago. I had Welsh do his thing so that Ana could stop driving that death trap of hers. I wanted her in something newer and safer.

 _Fucking Officer Martin.  
_ I knew that Grey House's night guard's familiarity with my support manager and girlfriend would soon end up turning into bad news.

"Am I right?" she confronts me.

"Ana, baby…I forgot all about that, honestly. It was over three months ago."

"Christian!"

Oh no – she's about to lose it. I just got her back from our fallout over a week ago, now _this_. I need to do something. I _can't_ lose her.

"Baby…that car wasn't safe! I didn't want you driving that thing!" I cry out in desperation.

"So that gave you the right to break into my car and disable it?!" She hops quickly to her feet like a gazelle.

 _No, no, no, no, no…_

"Ana… _please_ …"I call out to her, standing to my feet.  
 _Baby, don't leave me._

I reach out to her, but she resists me.  
 _I've lost her.  
_ My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach.

"Christian – please."

She's crying.  
 _Bunny, no – please don't cry._

I can't let her walk out on me. I need to fight.  
 _Fight Grey!_

"Baby, listen to me. I did this way before you and I even began our relationship. I told you that I've never felt the way that I feel about you for anyone… _ever_. I'd do anything to keep you safe, Ana. It may not make sense to you, but that's how I operate."

"You can't keep doing shit like this, Christian. It's just not right. It's not fair," she pouts.

"I know." I feel completely helpless.

"You hurt me every time you do these things behind my back. You know what? I give up. There's just no winning with you," she gulps through her tears.

 _Don't – Ana. Please don't do this._

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please…I haven't done anything else – I promise you. There are no more secrets. Honestly, I simply forgot all about that incident. I would have told you about it last week had I remembered."

My words appear to keep her at a standstill.  
 _Come on, Ana. Hear me out._

"So who did it?" she bitterly asks. I decide to give her full disclosure.  
 _I must earn back her trust._

"I have a guy – a consultant. His name is Welch."

She gapes at me.

"Ana, please sit down with me. Let's talk. _Please_ ," I plead to her. After what seems to take an eternity, she finally retakes her seat. I sit right beside her, taking her right into my side. Her body immediately tenses. Her rejection shakes me to the core, but I keep her close.

 _I can't let her go.  
I wont._

"I'm not used to _not_ having my own way. Since the very beginning, you have fought me at every turn. I know that I need to learn how to compromise. But at the same time, I need to guarantee that you are safe. Your safety is non-negotiable for me."

Her head slowly rises and her beautiful conflicted eyes lock in with mine. Soon, her hardness withers away as she appears to be deep in thought.  
 _What's going on in that sweet little head of hers?_

"Were you this way with your submissives?" she finally says.

 _Oh no – not this shit.  
_ I don't feel like going down this road. But she obviously wants to talk about it.

"No – they generally did whatever I asked of them," I say bitterly.

 _You are nothing like any of my past submissives, Anastasia Steele.  
You are stubborn.  
And if I were your dom, I'd spank the living shit out of you before I fucked you senseless …denying you of multiple orgasms. _

Dammit Grey.  
I shake away the wayward thoughts.

"Well Christian, I am not our submissive. I'm your girlfriend!" she snaps at me.

"I am well aware of that, Miss Steele. This is still very new to me and I am trying to deal with it the best I can," I counter.

"Speaking of your submissives, have they ever tried to come back into our life?"

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me._  
We're at work, Anastasia. Why are we talking about this here?  
But cooler heads prevail Grey. Just tell her what she wants to know so that her move tonight still happens.

"There was one that tried to come back shortly before you and I met. Well, actually she tried to hurt herself right in front of me."

 _Damn, Leila.  
Why did you have to make a scene and scare the living shit out of Gail and I in my apartment?  
_Thankfully, I was able to get John involved right away and get her some immediate help. Now, Leila is currently on the mend back home in New England with her family.

"Hurt herself? Like – she tried to commit suicide in front of you?" Ana says, utterly stunned.

"Yes. Leila was very ill. She'd left her husband a while back and another man who she was seeing recently died in a car crash. She broke into my penthouse claiming that she wanted to talk to me. I asked her to leave, but she refused. She then managed to slit her wrists right in front of me."

I've said too much. Ana appears to be in a panic.

"So what did you do?"

"I finally managed to calm her down. I then saw to it that she got some help. She's doing much better now. She's back in Connecticut with her family."

"Wow Christian – that's pretty intense," she gasps.

"Ana, I'm done with that old life. I want the life that I have with you. I've asked you to be patient with me. Don't be so quick to run away without us working things out together. I'm in this for keeps," I vow. My words cause her eyes and mouth to be agape.

 _Now_ , Grey.  
Tell her.  
Tell her what's on your heart.  
You've practiced the words over and over again.

 _This is not a test. This is the real thing._

I shift my body towards her and I take both of her hands in mine.

 _Do it, Grey. Do it now.  
_ I walk up to the very edge of the platform. I close my eyes and count to three.  
I dive in.

"Anastasia Steele, I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you."

The words pour out of me as if they couldn't stay inside of me any longer. She's beyond stunned.

Not the reaction that I was aiming for.  
 _Oh no – did I just make a colossal error?  
Should I have waited?_

Maybe it seemed way too desperate. She did after all storm in here this morning ready to chew me out. Perhaps she thinks that I'm using _'love'_ as a _get out of jail free_ card.

But in my heart of hearts, I know that it's far from the truth. I've loved this woman the moment I first laid eyes on her in that elevator. I knew it even then.

She doesn't say a word. She only stares. And with each passing moment, I grow more and more insecure.

"Ana?"  
Say something, girl.

"Did Dr. Flynn tell you to say that to me?"

 _What?! Is that all she can say?  
Wow. Just wow.  
_My heart folds many times over.  
 _Ouch._

But she's right. Flynn did encourage me to muster up the nerve to finally tell her how I feel. And because I don't know how else to react, I laugh. It takes her by surprise.

"Yes – he may have encouraged me a little. It took me some time to find the courage to tell you that."

She fights back a smile, and a giggle sneaks through.  
 _There's my girl._

"You wait until our morning check-in meeting to say something like that? We were together all weekend, Mr. Grey," she playfully scolds.

"Damn Ana – give a man a chance," I sigh. What else does she want from me? We were together all weekend and I was constantly on the defense. I didn't think to tell her. Well…not until now.

Perhaps she has a point. It would've been more poignant to tell her that I loved her while we were out on a romantic evening. But had I waited until then, we surely would have had sex when we should have been abstaining.  
 _There's just no winning with her._

She takes her soft, gentle hands and captures my face.  
I close my eyes and take her in.  
 _My sweet, sweet baby.  
_ I open my eyes and her soul enraptures mine.  
I can fall into her right now.

"Christian Grey, I am madly in love with you too," she declares.  
 _Sweet Jesus._

My heart immediately leaps for joy.

"Oh – baby," I sigh in total relief.

I pull her into me and I claim her mouth. We kiss passionately.  
 _She loves me too.  
_ I'm over the moon.

When we finally release from our snog, I voice my relief to her that she feels the same way as I do.

"Why wouldn't I?" she smiles at me.

"My past – as well as all of the things I've done that hurt you. I just didn't believe that you could ever love a man like me."

"Christian, how could I not love a man like you? You have the biggest heart out of anyone that I've ever known."

Holy shit.

"Ana, how can you say that? I've been selfish," I say, taken aback. My reaction stuns her.

"Nobody's perfect. I'm not perfect," she says.  
Bullshit.

"No Ana – you are. You're absolutely perfect," I declare, embracing her face as she did mine before.

"Christian…"

"I don't deserve you. However, I love you and I don't want you to be anywhere else other than with me."

She lovingly sighs. "I don't want to be anywhere else – or with anyone else," she gasps.

 _Oh, sweetheart._

I take her mouth once more.

 _What a meeting._

….

That night, I give Ana the quick and dirty tour of her new home.  
 _She's home with me, finally._

And why did she have to tease me with that sexy little red dress tonight? Well, I guess it's not a tease. Tonight, it's considered _gift-wrapping_. Gift-wrapping that I absolutely cannot wait to open.

"I'm sure you'll be spending quite a bit of time here," I say as we stand inside of the library. She's astonished. Yep – I knew this would be her favorite room of the penthouse.

"There's a game room down the hall, which I never use. This is where Elliot likes to kick my ass in video games," I frown. Ana giggles.

"I've never took you for one to play video games," she smiles.

I soon lead her up the staircase and point in the direction of the three spare bedrooms. As we walk past one of them, her eyes suddenly become more alert.

 _What now, Miss Steele?_

"Is this the one where your submissives would stay?"

Nothing ever gets pass her, does it?

"Yes."

"So this would have been my room?"

 _What!_

"No – you would have never signed the paperwork to be my submissive. I know you," I smirk.

"And now, you will _never_ know," she flirts.

She knows not what she speaks.  
Not in the slightest.

"And I am perfectly fine with that fact," I counter. I kiss her quickly on the lips before showing her where Mrs. Jones and Taylor reside. When we are done, I take her by the hand and lead her back towards the stairs. She halts the both of us.

"Wait a minute – what's over here?" she asks, pointing to the room on the other side of the stairs.

 _Nope – we're not even going there, Ana._

"It's nothing. That's it for the tour."

"Christian." She knows I'm keeping something from her.

"Ana – it's nothing. Actually, I'm thinking about maybe making it into a study for you. Or perhaps evening adding a parlor for your overflow wardrobe in case we run out of space in our closet." My answer throws her for a loop, and she doesn't bring up the locked room again.

….

 _Oh, she tastes so sweet._

My lips claim the entire back of her neck.  
I can't wait to taste her sweet nectar.  
Oh, how I've longed to taste this woman once more.  
Now – I will.

She groans as we stand in the middle of our bedroom.  
 _Yes –_ _ **our**_ _bedroom.  
_ I pull her sexy red dress over her head, revealing her sexy black bra and panties.

 _Yes…a thousand times yes._

"Mmm – black lace bra and panties," I gasp. She laughs.

"You like?" she teases me.

"Oh baby, I _love_."

I quickly take her bra off and toss it to the floor with her dress.

"Well, you must didn't love it all that much," she giggles.

"I'm on a mission right now, Miss Steele. And although I love you in your sexy bra and panties, what I want to do to you right now requires you to be completely out of them." Dropping down to my knees, I peel off her panties. And like a moth to a flame, my mouth gravitates to her sex.

" _Ah!_ "

Oh baby…how I missed hearing that sweet sound.  
I ravage her until she starts to teeter.  
Quickly, I lift her up by her legs and carry her to bed.

I take several steps back and I admire her naked beauty.  
 _What have I done in my life to deserve such a marvelous prize?_

Her body is truly a work of art: Her delicious breasts, the sexy curvature of her back and fine, fine ass. And her sex that fits around me like a glove…it's intoxicating.

"Ana, you are so fucking beautiful. I am so happy that you're mine."

"Yes…I am yours," she exhales."

Holy fuck.

Normally, I take my sweet time with her.  
Normally – I like to leave her wanting.  
But right now, I'm way too desperate for her.  
It's been entirely too long since we've last been as one.

I undress in seconds flat. When I'm done, I glide my skin up against hers, kissing her body along the way until our eyes meet. I lose myself in her enchanting blue eyes. Suddenly, I kiss her – _hard_. She moans into my mouth. When our lips smack apart, we both catch our breath.

"I love you," she whispers.

 _Oh, baby – such sweet music to my ears._

"I love you too, baby," I answer her call.

I want to make love this this woman tonight.  
I mean _truly_ make love to her.

All.  
Night.  
Long.

I want to watch her as she falls apart several times underneath me. I will lean on my years of training on discipline and will deny myself of an orgasm.  
Tonight, I only want to please her.

Slowly, I take her.

" _Ah_ …"

Oh, fuck yes.  
Daddy is home.

I begin to make slow love to my lady. I can feel a chill in my spine as I slowly move in and out of her. It's unlike anything that I've ever felt before. Soon, she catches on to my pace and moves right along with me.

 _She_ is making love back to me.

" _Ana…baby…"_

I lower myself into her and I kiss her sweet, soft mouth. When I pull away, my eyes remain locked in hers.

" _Ah!_ " she moans.

"Bunny, I've missed you so much."

"Christian, _please_ …faster…"

Uh-un. No way. I want to savor you all damn night, Anastasia.

"No, baby – it has to be slow. I am declaring my love to you right now. Your mind already knows how much I love you. Now – I'm explaining it to your body and your soul. I want you to comprehend the breadth and the depth of my love for you on every level, Ana Steele."

"Oh… _Christian_!"

She's becoming undone – and I can tell that she's fighting it.

"Baby…you're trembling on the inside. Just let go," I softly encourage her.

She comes spectacularly, and I pause to watch the beautiful scene unfold.  
 _I'm not done with you, Miss Steele.  
I haven't had my fill of you yet. _

" _Christian!_ " she cries out my name in sheer ecstasy.

"That's it, baby. I love watching you come. You look so beautiful."

After she comes down, I resume my languorous pace.  
I could make sweet love to her like this all night.  
 _This is bliss._

My mind suddenly takes me to another place.  
I envision us together for the rest of our lives. And immediately, my joy is full at the very thought.

I am literally over the moon.

Ana – my love.  
Ana – my lover.  
Ana – my best friend.

This is it.  
There will _never_ be another.

Yes…this is the woman that I will marry. This is the woman that I will spend the rest of my life with. No ifs, ands, or buts. What's mine will be hers. I will lay my entire solar system at her feet.

My eyes begin to fuck hers as my body continues to claim her body.  
 _In…  
Out…  
In…  
Out…_

" _Ah!_ " She cries out.

My company.  
All of my possessions.  
Even my name.

It all will be hers.  
 _Everything._

I need to hear her say it again from that sweet, sweet mouth of hers.  
Her declaration gives me so much life.

"Yes baby. Tell me again. Tell me that you love me."

" _Oh_ …I love you, Christian!"

Fuck – I can come hard inside of her right now just hearing those words from her lips. But I hold fast.

"I love you too, Anastasia. One of these days, I am going to make you _really_ _mine_."

"I am yours," she breathes.

Of course she is.

"I know – but…"

My statement obviously takes her by surprise.  
 _Grey – time out. You're going way too far here, too fast.  
She just moved in with you.  
Don't frighten her away._

To distract her thoughts, I move even faster.

"Ah!"

"Yes, Ana – _feel me_ ," I grunt.

 _Yeah buddy…she's almost there._

"You feel so good, baby. You're tightening for me. There's nothing on this earth that feels as good as you," I whisper in her ear. It's enough to send her over the edge.

Again, she comes for me – but it's much more intense than before.

" _Christian!_ "

Oh baby…yes. A thousand times yes.  
But I'm not ready to come yet.  
I want to keep fucking her.

My eyes are fixated on her as she unravels beneath me.

" _Beautiful_ ," I breathe as I watch her throw her head back in vehement ecstasy.  
 _I will never tire of making her body do this._

When she comes back down, I put her body through the paces once more.

"Christian!" she cries out in frustration as opposed to desire.  
Patience, Miss Steele.

"If I can make you come seven times in total Anastasia, it will more than make up for all of the time that we missed doing this," I say before I plant a kiss on her lips.

Soon, the stubborn Miss Steele that I've gotten to know very well kicks into gear. She begins to forcefully push back against me.

 _Whoa – what the…_

Fuck, I'm about to crash. I can't let this happen.

"Ana – shit! What are you doing?!"

"Fuck me, Christian! You need to come and I need to go to sleep!" she cries out.

Oh no, this isn't how this works, Anastasia.

"You're sick of me already, Miss Steele?"

"Never. I just want you to come too," she pouts like a petulant adolescent. I smile down at her.

"I've practiced sexual discipline for many years, Anastasia. I know how to deny myself an orgasm. Tonight's all about pleasing you, baby. Making _you_ feel good."

My words appear to have thrown her for a loop. She doesn't know what else to say.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, I will come," I tell her.  
 _In time I will, baby. In time._

And although she smiles at me, she is starting to look a bit tired.  
 _Maybe I'll take it easy on her tonight and do this exactly how I want to do it on Friday when we both don't have to wake up and go to work the very next morning._

I decide to make this one good. I pull all the way back to the tip, and then thrust myself all the way forward until I can't move inside of her any longer.

" _Ahhh!_ " she screams.

I do it over, and over, and over again…filling her. Claiming her completely as mine as she moans loudly. Her hands find my hair and dig in deep to my scalp.  
 _Oh yes…she's ready.  
I'm ready._

As our eyes capture one another, I can feel her insides tightening up all around me once again. She's about to lose all control.

"Fuck!" she cries.  
Oh yes…I'm ready to explode.

" _Yes_ ," I call out to her. My rhythm arrives at that sweet spot. It's when everything hits perfectly like a metronome. Soon, I let go.

" _Ah_ – Ana!"

" _Ohhhh! Ohhhh!_ " she cries out.

 _Oh fuck!  
_ Soon, my rhythm goes to complete shit and I lose it.

"Baby…I'm about to come hard and deep inside of you!" I grunt.

"Oh yes…please!" she begs.

Her plea seals the deal. And to my delight, she screams out her orgasm.  
 _Thank fuck!_

I explode inside of her like I never had before.  
Did I mention how much I adore birth control?

Both she and I tremble together in unison as we struggle to regain our faculties.  
That was… _mind blowing_.

"Baby, I love you," I whisper sweetly into her ear.

"Love you too," she says lazily. It's the last thing that she says before drifting off to sleep.

For the next hour, I watch my love sleep deeply with a big ass _Kool-Aid Man_ smile plastered on my face.

 _Yes – dreams do indeed come true Grey._

Now, there's just one thing left to do.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'd like to apologize to you the readers for the long delay in updating this tale. As a reminder, my new story Family Business will remain first priority. However, I will not leave you high and dry with this story. Please remain patient as I come face to face with a very busy first quarter at work._**

 ** _Coming up in the next chapter: Instead of making Christian upset, Ana's jealousy towards a former Harvard classmate of his actually kind of turns him on. That sly devil!_** **;)**

 ** _Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	19. Chapter 19 - Jealous Girl

**Chapter 19 – Jealous Girl**

 _Wednesday, October 5, 2011_

It's six in the morning, and I absolutely can't help myself.

I'm wide-awake in more ways than one. I squeeze my sleeping beauty tightly in my arms as I take in her wonderful scent. I push her beautiful brown hair aside, and my lips then find their way to the soft, soft skin on the nape of her neck.

Soon, she moans. My erection answers her siren's call by pulsating against her naked ass cheek.

"What a wakeup call, Mr. Grey," she rasps.

Damn – she sounds so fucking sexy. I want her… _now_.  
I want to take her hard and fast…unlike last night.

"Mmm hmm," I reply as I resume attacking her neck.

"I take it from your expression that there won't be any _nice and slow_ this morning," she chuckles.

 _Oh…that sweet laugh of hers._  
And she knows me all too well.

"Oh no, Miss Steele. We don't have all day. All I need is ten minutes."

Quickly, I pounce on top of her and she squeals. My mouth immediately captures hers, and it takes no time at all for her to match my fervor. I soon begin kissing her all over: Her mouth, her cheeks, and her neck. Not before long, I take each of her breasts in turn into my mouth.

" _Ah_!"

" _Mmm…_ "

My fingers find their way down to her sex.

" _Oh! Ahhh!_ "

I tease her clitoris, and I can feel her getting extremely wet for me.

"That's it, baby. Are you ready for me?" I whisper.  
She nods enthusiastically.  
She's…breathless.

"I can't hear you, Anastasia," I say authoritatively.

" _Yes_ ," she gasps.

I smirk in satisfaction. However, I continue to play with her breasts with my mouth and tease her sex with my fingers.

" _Christian_..." she begs after a minute or so.

"Yes, baby?"

" _Please_ ," she moans.

" _Please_ what?"

"Please…"

And before she can even ask, I slam right into her.

"Ahhh!"

I take a pause, lean back, and pull both of her legs up, gripping her by the ankles. I then pin them back by her head and begin fucking her – _hard_.

" _Ahhh!_ _Oh!_ "  
I will never get tired of her sweet cries.

"Oh… _baby_ …" I grumble satisfactorily as I plow into her – my knees digging into the mattress.

Fuck coffee.  
This is how I want to commence every morning from now on.

It doesn't take very long for her to start tightening up all around me.

"Let me hear you, Bunny!" I growl.

"Christian! _Ahhh…_ "

….

So far, the day's been going perfectly. Mrs. Jones prepared us a delicious assorted breakfast fitting for Ana's first morning at her new home.

My eyes can't help but explore the beautiful being sitting beside me at the breakfast bar. She's wearing a khaki-colored skirt with black trim and a satin black blouse. I stare hungrily at her bare legs.

 _Damn – how am I going to be able to keep my hands off of this woman at work?_

"Are we still doing our check-in meeting first thing in your office?" Ana asks.  
I narrow my eyes, confused by her question.

"I don't see why not. I'll let Andrea know to just send coffee and tea and not the rest of the normal breakfast since we just ate," I say. She nods in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later, Ana and I approach the penthouse elevator to leave for work. When the doors open, I let her in ahead of me and I press the button for the lobby floor. Ana quickly reaches an arm around me and presses the garage floor.

I frown at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my car."

 _What?!_

Oh no, Miss Steele. That's not how this works.  
We live together; we ride in to work together.

"Ana, Taylor has the car waiting out front," I say to her.

She swallows as if she's preparing to be contrary.  
 _Oh boy…so much for the perfect morning.  
_ It doesn't take long for her to get back to her usual, combative self.

"Christian, I don't think we should ride in together – especially if I have a company car."

It's not _really_ a company car, but I sure as hell can't tell her that.  
Fuck…another secret that I've failed to disclose to her. However, unlike the other secrets that surround it, this one has been covered up by documentation. On the record, Ana's car is now officially a _company car_.

I decide to make an argument for the environment.  
 _She wouldn't be able to dispute that, right?_

"You'll be saving gas and contributing to the environment if we simply ride in together. We've done it before. Makes perfect sense to do it now that we live together."

"That's just it, Christian. We live together now. We shouldn't make it so obvious to the people of GEH by riding in to Grey House together."

Suddenly, a feeling comparable to a prick from the very sharp end of a pencil hits me. That feeling, along with a feeling of frustration – it's a cocktail of unwanted emotions.

Not only will she not do what she is told, but I also have the eerie feeling that she wants to continue to hide our relationship, even though we are now living together.

The elevator arrives in the lobby, and she looks as though she has no intention of exiting. Pissed off, I lift her up by the waist and carry her out with me.

"Christian! Put me down!"

I continue to take her far away from the elevator until the doors close. The guard at the front desk observes the two of us, but I ignore him. I finally put Ana down.  
She is fuming mad.

"Ana – stop this. Don't be ridiculous," I whisper to her.

"We have to play it safe, Christian," she snaps quietly.

And there it is. She wants us to remain a secret.  
 _Why? What's there to hide?  
Is she ashamed of me?_

"I can't help but to think that you are ashamed to let people know about us."  
The words just pour out of me. She now looks horrified.

" _Of course_ not," she says as if she's appalled by the notion.

 _Actions speak louder than words, Miss Steele._

"So why do you insist on us remaining a secret at work, then?" I counter.

I see that she's more worried about the scene that we're putting on for the guard than anything else as the moment.

"Let's go. We'll talk on the way to work," she says.

I can't understand for the life of me why she gives a fuck what others think about us. She needs to let it go. We're not going to please everyone with our relationship, and that's perfectly fine by me.

In the backseat of the SUV, we are quite heated.

"Ana – I don't understand why we have to hide. You said you're not ashamed of me, but your actions say otherwise."

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with me and the way people will begin treating me once they find out that we're together."

"If anyone at work disrespects you, they'll be out on their ass so fast, their heads will spin. You know that I won't tolerate that."

"Christian – I don't want it to ever come to that. I just want to establish myself as an integral part of the company. Once I do that, then it won't mater who knows that we're dating. My worth ethic will speak for itself. But right now, I'm just too new, and I moved up the company ladder _way_ too quickly."

"Baby…I get it. However, I know that you are more than worthy to be in your position. If I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't have hired you for the job."

Suddenly, her hard expression softens. She looks me directly in the eye, almost taking my breath away.

 _Those beautiful blue eyes dancing in the early light._

"But…you _love_ me. Surely you're somewhat biased."

 _Oh…that sexy grin of hers.  
_ I lean in closer towards her.

She draws me in a way that I will never fully comprehend. It's a natural reaction. It's as if the DNA inside of me is arranged in such a way that _only_ attracts me to her and _no one else_. All she has to do is say a word, laugh, or look at me a certain way – _this way_ – and I'm like putty in her delicate hands.

"Oh yes…I do love you, stubborn girl," I proudly proclaim before kissing her sweet mouth.

 _We'll do this her way…at least for now._

….

Later that morning in my office, Anastasia quietly approaches me and leans into my ear while we're meeting with several managers from purchasing and finance.

"I'm going to step out of this one. I hope that's okay," she says.

 _Where is she going?  
_ With all eyes on us, I give her a nod and she turns and leaves quietly.

As Brad Smith gives his budget update, I place my cell phone under the table and peer down.

According to a recent email, Welch has yet to come up with anything on his quest to find out who Ana's been in communication with concerning a new job.

Oh – I haven't forgotten about her promise to leave my company. She might be living with me, but I know that she ultimately wants to get into publishing. So I have Welch monitoring the four main publishing houses in the Seattle area.

If Welch finally gets a hit, I don't actually know what I would do with the information. It'll come to me whenever the time comes.

 _It always does._

A few minutes later, I move over from my emails and launch the building surveillance program on my phone. I see that Lacy is no longer working alongside Andrea.

 _Maybe Ana took Lacy down for coffee and tea._

On a whim, I pan over to the café on the 2nd floor and find Ana and Lacy chatting it up with Lewis.

 _Gunther Lewis. Oh fucking joy. Now we're back to this son of a bitch.  
_ I try to hold in my anger, but I know that I'm failing miserably the moment I see my CFO flashing me a look of concern.

 _I can't understand for the life of my why Ana continues to spend time with that Douchberg.  
_ Then I remember that she has a scheduled lunch this afternoon with Lacy… _and_ Lewis.

I know that I couldn't get rid of Rodriguez, but he's no longer an issue for me. He doesn't even live in Seattle and he's not actively pursing my girlfriend. But I can tell from the occasional dreamy-eye glances that Lewis gives Ana when she's not aware that he _really_ wants her.

 _Fuck…why can't she see that?!  
Why is she so blind?!_

I vow to keep Lewis on my radar.  
 _I'm not letting that prick out of my sight._

"How's the acquisition going with Genius Exports, Sir?"  
My CFO's sudden question causes me to idle my phone and focus back on the meeting.

"We're still in the talking stages. We'll probably cover more ground this afternoon when the owner gets here," I respond.

….

I had quite the brutal workout with Claude this afternoon. In fact, I manage to best him in a few rounds of boxing, which takes him by surprise. He immediately knows that something is wrong with me…especially when I'm kicking his ass.

 _"What gives, Grey?"_

 _"Nothing. Let's just get this over with."_

 _"Come on, man. Who is she?"_

 _"Bastille, let's not."_

 _"Very well."_

I still can't help but think that my live-in girlfriend is somehow ashamed of me.

I love her.  
I want to shout it out from the rooftop.

 ** _I LOVE ANASTASIA STEELE!_**

And she claims that she loves me too. However, it seems that she only wants to whisper it from the sidelines.

 _Why?  
_ I can't understand _why_ for the life of me.

After my workout, I shower and restore my dark gray suit before making my way back up to my office to grab a quick bite before the afternoon meeting with Genius Exports.

As I sit behind my desk with my turkey sandwich, I launch my laptop to see if Ana is enjoying lunch with her friends. I find Lacy and Lewis talking at Ana, but she appears to be distant. My heart stills.

 _Baby girl…what's wrong?_

I want to call her and tell her to come up to my office – but then she'd know that I'm monitoring her once again, which would upset her even more.

I need to get her to share her deepest thoughts with me. She just continues to keep everything bottled up on the inside. I want her to feel as though she can talk to me about anything.

Twenty minutes later, I am the first one in the executive conference room. I secretly hope that Ana joins me shortly so I can catch a glimpse of why she's been out of sorts today. To my delight, she enters the room and takes a seat besides me at the table.

"Hey baby – how was lunch with your friends?" I ask her right away.  
She winces at me.

I don't know why she's so surprised. She told me that she does lunch with her friends on Wednesdays. I'm simply asking her if it went well.

"Christian…you _can't_ say that here," she whispers frantically.

 _What in the fuck did I do now?  
_ I don't understand this woman. I only asked her a simple question.

"What – ask you _how was lunch_?" I say, baffled.

"No…you just called me ' _baby'_ ," she whispers.

Again…what is it that I've done wrong? I always call her that.  
 _Oh – that's right. We're undercover lovers. My bad._

Suddenly, my frustration floods back to the surface.  
I decide to address this bullshit head on.

"Ana…I don't care who hears me – you know that. You're the one so hell bent on keeping us a secret. How long do you think that this will last? We're _together_ , Ana. We're _in love_."

Well, at least I thought that we were.  
 _Let me know if it's something different…and if it's_ _ **not**_ _love, Ana._

When I place a hand on her thigh, she immediately tenses.  
 _Oh no – this is not good._

However, when she turns to look at me, her eyes appear to be sincere.

" _I know_. I know that we can't keep this a secret forever. I just need to make some headway here – that's all. Once I'm in a good place professionally, then we can be more open with our personal relationship."

And somehow I believe her.  
But still…it doesn't make the pain feel any better.

 _I don't want her to be a secret.  
I want the entire world to know how much she means to me.  
Is that so wrong?_

Before I can counter her statement, a few more meeting attendees trail in – including a blast from the past.

I look up at the tall, confident dark-haired woman walking in wearing a black dress – and I instantly wonder if the color she wears is symbolic.

 _The color black: In memorium of the death of her company.  
_ I laugh to myself.

Nicolette Reyes has always been one for theatrics.

I think back to a conversation that the two of us had back at Harvard many years ago. We were at the library mulling over a group project. It's one of the many occasions when our other teammates were super late, which was a pet peeve for both she and I.

 _"You're quite the distant one, Grey," she beams._

 _"One could say the very same thing about you," I frown._

 _"You're closed off…always keeping to yourself. I never see you at parties."_

 _"I'm way too busy."_

 _"Busy doing what?"_

 _"Busy trying to get a project off of the ground."_

 _"A business?"_

 _I nod._

 _"Hey…looks like we have something in common."_

 _"So how do you even have time to party if you can relate to my plight?"_

 _"It's called 'time management', Grey. If you adjust your time just right, you can accomplish all of your goals," she chuckles._

 _"True. Well I guess that just means that 'partying' isn't on my list of goals," I counter._

 _"Fair enough," she smiles._

Today, Nicolette Reyes now goes by _Nicky Starr_.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite business school dropout," Nicky says, twisting the knife in my side. I stand and greet her in a way that only a tough gal like Nicky would receive.

"For being a business school dropout, I couldn't be doing all _that bad_ , Mrs. Starr. I am after all in the process of buying you out."

"Touché, Mr. Grey," she beams.

She reacts as expected, even though I catch glimpses of attendees stunned by our seemingly catty exchange. Before I can look down at Ana to see if she's caught wind of it, I already see Nicky zooming in on her. Nicky immediately perks up.

"And who's this little doll sitting right here?" she asks.

 _Yep – same ol' Nicky.  
_ I reflect back to an incident in college. It was during a separate library encounter.

 _"Grey…can I share something with you in confidence? Really – I'm not worried that you'd go blabbing off since you don't really associate with anyone."_

 _"Go for it."_

 _"What do you think about Marsha on our team?"_

 _"She's fine…but she needs to be more considerate of our time."_

 _"Yeah…but she can be trained."_

 _I narrow my eyes at her._

 _"Don't act like you don't think that about people, Grey," she laughs._

 _"No – I agree. People can be trained to do better. But I didn't expect to hear that coming from you," I smirk._

 _"Anyway…I used to think that Marsha had a major crush on you."_

 _I frown at her, wondering where this is coming from._

 _"Hell – maybe she still does. Anyway…" she adds._

 _"Look, I'm not in the market for anyone. I have…someone. So I'm not sure if…"_

 _"Grey – stop. I'm not trying to hook you up with anybody. I'm just saying that… Look, this is…hard for me to say."_

 _I blink at her._

 _"Let me just get right to the point. I like girls…and I_ _ **really**_ _like Marsha."_

 _Holy shit._

I would later find out that both Nicky and Marsha ended up making out at a party the night before that.

The look in Nicky's eyes in this moment is the very same look I saw whenever I caught her staring longingly at Marsha Darling.

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me.  
Does she really have the hots for my Ana?_

No – Nicky can't be _that_ predictable. Perhaps it's just all in my head.

 _I'm sure she has a secret partner now that she's officially divorced from her beard.  
_ I find the thought quite ironic since I'm now going to introduce her to my secret girlfriend. I guide Ana up to her feet.

"This is Anastasia Steele, my support manager. Anastasia, this is Mrs. Nicky Starr."

Nicky eagerly extends her hand out to Ana and takes it with force.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Starr," Ana kindly says.

"Please Anastasia…call me Nicky. _Starr_ is my shitty ex-husband's name," she laughs.

Yeah – I'm way off base here. She just admitted to Ana that she was married, which Ana could have easily discovered for herself by performing a Goggle search.

I'm over thinking things.  
 _No – Nicky is not crushing on Ana.  
Its simply Nicky just being Nicky.  
There are no hidden agendas. _

"By the way, Grey here knows me as _Reyes_. We took a business law class together at Harvard eons ago," she informs Ana.

"And if I correctly recall, I did most of the work on our group assignment," I interject. Nicky chuckles.

"Hey – I contributed _something_ ," she says defensively.

Soon, the three of us are seated with the rest and the meeting kicks off.

Every so often, I would look over to my side and catch Ana glancing across the table at Nicky. I am tempted to rub Ana's thigh to get her attention, but I'm certain that Nicky would catch wind of it. Nicky has always been quite observant.

I turn my head from Ana and see Nicky smiling at me with a guilty expression on her face.

 _What the hell is this about?  
_ Perhaps Nicky is preparing to drop a bombshell that would make an acquisition way less appealing.

To my shock, Ana does exactly to me what I was just contemplating doing to her.  
She takes me by the hand under the table and captures my attention. I skim my thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

 _There's my girl._

I wish that we didn't have to hide our love.  
The though is upsetting.

"If everything checks out, the purchase of Genius can happen fairly quickly," Marco speaks out.

"I have a request," Nicky interjects.  
And here comes the moment of truth.

"I would like to stay on board anywhere from six months to one year during the post-merger transition. After that, I will make a clean break," Nicky says to me. I sigh in relief.

 _Was that all?_

"I don't see any problem with that," I reply.

Ana abruptly drops my hand under the table.  
 _What the…_

Quickly, I lean over to my side to whisper to her: "What's wrong?"

She immediately shakes her head and tries to reassure me with an artificial smile, which I don't buy for a second.

Then I wonder if Ana saw anything during her research of Genius Exports that alarms her. I need to pick her brain to see if she feels that this acquisition would be a bad move. She might have caught something that Marco didn't.

The rest of the meeting goes really well. I'm feeling mighty confident about everything that I'm hearing. However, it alarms me that Ana has remained quiet during this entire time.

When I dismiss the meeting, Nicky immediately approaches Ana before I can pull her off to the side to find out what's going on with her.

"It was great seeing you again, Christian. Anastasia – it was a pleasure meeting you. We should all do lunch soon," Nicky proposes.

"Take care, Nicky. We'll see you in a week," I tell her.  
As Nicky sets off, Ana tries to follow suit. Reflexively, I grab her arm and pull her towards me.

"Anastasia – what's your problem," I growl under my breath.

"Nothing," she brushes off.

"You're not telling me the truth," I say angrily.

"I'm serious… _nothing's_ wrong. I'm just tired."

I narrow my eyes at her.  
 _I don't believe her._

"Maybe if you let me get some sleep tonight, I won't be so crabby tomorrow," she purrs.

Oh yeah…I did keep her up quite late last night.  
I also woke her up very early this morning.  
 _How quickly I forget._

And suddenly, reflecting back on our… _activities_ makes me want to take her all over again. My cock twitches in my suit pants.

"I can't make you any promises tonight, Miss Steele. You're simply irrespirable," I whisper discretely.

….

" _Fuck_ …" I gasp…breathless.

I am about to explode deep inside of this marvelous woman.

Ana and I are fucking fast and hard in our bed.  
I believe it is now close to eleven o'clock at night.

" _Ahhhh_ …Christian!"

I move faster, and she comes spectacularly. I follow suit, collapsing on top of her as I groan out my orgasm.

"Baby…I've been wanting to do that to you all damn day," I gasp after every bit has expelled out of me and into her.

I soon glide out of her and roll over to the side of her.  
I am spent.  
 _That was…_

There are no words for what just occurred.  
Sex with Ana is truly amazing.  
 _Always._

Moments later, I can feel her sudden movement as my eyelids are tightly clenched. I open them and turn to see her propped up on her elbow. She's studying me intently.  
Fuck, she looks… _wanting_?  
 _Still?_

 _Does she want more?  
_ This woman is absolutely insatiable. I've truly created a monster.  
 _And what a gorgeous monster is she._

"You told me to take it easy on you tonight so you can rest, Miss Steele. Are you hungry for more?"

Suddenly, a determined look covers her face. But this look of determination is devoid of sexuality.

 _Something else is on her mind._

"Were you very close to Nicky Starr during your Harvard days?" she asks.

 _And what in the hell is she getting at with this insane question?  
_ I frown at her.

"Uh – _no_. I never had a relationship with anyone from school – college or otherwise."

I've told her this shit before. She knows good and well that Elena was my only _sexual_ _partner_ until _after_ I dropped out of Harvard.

Why is she grilling me about Nicky in the fir…  
Holy shit.  
No fucking way.

 _She's…_ she's jealous?  
And I can't fight the shit-eating grin now looming large on my face.

"Ana…you're not jealous of Nicky, are you?"

"Uh… _no_ ," she answers way too fast.

"Good, because you have absolutely no reason to be jealous of her," I say before leaning in to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"She is _very_ attractive," she adds.

Okay – so she's jealous.  
She's not letting this Nicky thing go.  
And suddenly, I can feel my nature rise.  
It's… _strange_. I'm actually getting slightly turned on by the notion.

 _My girlfriend is jealous.  
Fuck, that's really hot._

I decide to egg her on to see if my hunch is right.

"Yes, she is," I say to her in agreement.

Instantly, her face falls.  
 _Yep – just as I suspected.  
_ Quickly, I try and save face before I find myself outside sleeping tonight in one of my cars.

"However, she's not my type," I add.

"Of course she is. She's a brunette who speaks her mind," Ana lobs.

Really, Miss Steele? Last I checked, I only fancied _one_ particular brunette who speaks her mind.

Now, I could easily just kill the tension between us and reveal to her that Nicky Starr is in fact a lesbian.

But what's the fun in that?

Anastasia Steele makes my dick hard.  
But a _jealous_ _Anastasia Steele_ makes my dick _extremely_ hard.

She looks sexy as hell right now as she tries to trip me up and find out if there's anything past or present going on between Nicky and I.  
I decide to deflect her wrath by saying something negative about the object of her jealousy.

"She's materialistic and self-absorbed. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth."

Yet, my argument doesn't stop her in her tracks.

"And if she wasn't affluent and self-absorbed…would she appeal to you then?"

Holy shit. This is… _wow_.  
I'm utterly stunned by Ana's relentlessness on the topic of Nicky Starr.  
I decide to pull back. The last thing I want to do is make her feel undesired.

I desire her more than anything in this world.  
So I let her know it.

"No – because she's _not_ you," I answer her back.

And suddenly, it looks as though a ton of bricks have been lifted off of her.  
I am baffled.

 _Why doesn't she understand how much she means to me?  
She should feel confident in every single way. _

"Good answer, Mr. Grey." And her smile lights up the entire dim room.

"Oh…you liked that?" I murmur as I inch my way back over to her.

" _Mmm, hmm_ ," she sensually hums.

"Yeah? Well…I think you'll like this even more," I offer before I gently move my body back on top of hers.

Well, so much for the early sleep that she requested for tonight.

….

 _Thursday, October 6, 2011_

So far, the day's been going quite well.

I had mind-blowing sex with my girlfriend first thing in the morning. The very same woman later puts on her _support manager cloak_. We have a very quick but productive check-in meeting in my office before she heads off to take over for me in an IT update meeting. I then go in the opposite direction and meet with my executive team for an hour and a half.

Now, I am back in my office with a bit of free time on my hands.  
 _I wonder how things are going on for Ana in the IT meeting._

Before I can type out an email to Anastasia, my intercom beeps.

"Sir – do you have a moment? I have Mrs. Nicky Starr here in the waiting area," Andrea calls out.

I can hear Nicky scoffing in the background over the manner that she was just announced.

 _Oh shit.  
_ And why is she here anyway?  
We're set to meet with her _next week_.

Whatever it is, it's not good. Nicky doesn't do spontaneous drop-ins. Scheduling time with her is normally a grand ordeal that involves personal assistants and the like – _just as it does with me_.

"Send her in," I answer.

I stand to my feet and Nicky breezes in shortly afterwards. She doesn't look her usual _fashionista_ self. She's wearing a plain dark blue summer dress with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looks as though she rushed over here from a nail appointment.

"Grey, look – I'm sorry for the short notice."

She looks glim, and it sinks me like an anchor.  
 _Holy shit – this is bad._

"Nicky, what's wrong?" I quickly make the trek over to the other side of my desk to meet her.

"Sit," I gesture her to the sofa and we both sit together.

"This is so fucked up, Christian," she sighs as she frantically smoothes back her long black hair back.

"What is it?"

"Look, there's a potential major unlawful termination suit that's going to blow everything out in the open."

I gape at her.

"How bad is it?"

"It's…it's _fucking bad_. Darby – who was on my board as you know – was fucking one of my male managers."

"What!" I growl. I am absolutely livid.

Darby Starr is Nicky's neurotic gay ex-husband. The two of them found a commonality in one other. For the sake of their families, they joined forces to fool them all. In spite of this, Darby has always played an awful straight guy. Even Stevie Wonder could see that this man is gay.

Hey, I personally can't fault the guy. I had my own family believing that I was the opposite of who I truly was for _many_ , many years. However, I maintained my strong front still to this day. My parents will never know about my past BDSM lifestyle.  
 _I'll make sure of it._

Darby on the other hand didn't try very hard to hide his sexual penchant for men – even borderline hitting on me on two occasions. Look – I am quite far from being homophobic, so getting hit on by men doesn't offend me in the slightest. I only found his overall flirting to be quite shitty and very disrespectful towards the woman that he was legally married to. I have a deep respect for Nicky, and I nearly knocked the shit out of Darby because of it.

"Yes…they were obviously undercover. The fucker was a very shitty manager. He thought that because he was fucking my gay husband, he could do whatever he wanted and never lose his job. However, once his performance reviews highlighted his poor performance, we were able to document him and establish a performance improvement plan. Then the twink proceeds to purposely fuck up – because, ' _Hey_ , _I'm fucking the bosses' queer husband and I can do anything that I damn well please!'_ Meanwhile, Darby was trying to run for state office – all while this was going on," Nicky reveals.

"Yeah – I know! I fucking helped to fund his campaign!" I snarl.  
 _And what a complete waste of money that was.  
_ In the past when I've funded politicians, I usually receive a return on my investment.

"Well as you know, he dropped out of the running. It was all due to him receiving threats of exposure from the guy. Darby knew that he wasn't going to win with all of that shit looming over him. And this whole thing isn't going to look good for you if you were to acquire the company. Christian – I am _so sorry_."

She looks utterly heartbroken.

"Nicky…look. Let me get my lawyers on this to work alongside yours. There has to be a way around this."

"But it's too late! This is going right to court! The asshole just filed the paperwork today! We're trying to keep this as quiet for as long as possible. As soon as the media catches wind of this – it'll be everywhere! Darby's sexual preference… _and mine_ will be out there on display! It's going to be a media bloodbath!"

"Nicky, calm down. It might not even get that far. Look – let's get my lead council on the phone," I say as I walk over to my desk to retrieve my BlackBerry.

"Christian…you know that they can call you to testify if your lawyers get involved," she cautions me.

"I know. I'm not worried about getting called. It'll get handled," I assure her as I make the call to my lead council.

….

I haven't heard a single word from my support manager – _slash_ – secret girlfriend in a couple of hours. I hope her meeting with Barney and team went well.

 _I miss her beautiful face.  
Perhaps I will take her out to lunch in about an hour. _

I ring Andrea on the intercom to cancel my workout plans with Claude. Afterwards, I shoot my girl an email.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch Plans  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:42  
To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

Did you have any lunch plans this afternoon?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Two minutes later, she responds.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Impromptu Meetings  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:44  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I stopped by your office earlier for a quick tech update. I was informed that Mrs. Starr was in your company at the time. Is there a reason why Mrs. Starr decided to make an appearance at Grey House one week ahead of schedule?

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I had no idea that Ana came by to see me.  
 _Why didn't she leave a message or shoot me an email?  
I would've gone to see her right away._

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:45  
To: Anastasia Steele

I wasn't aware that you came by to see me. Let's discuss the tech update during lunch.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:47  
To: Christian Grey

Can't make it to lunch. We'll talk later.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Whoa – what the…

 _Who is she doing lunch with? A potential employer?  
Lewis? _

Hell fuck no. I demand answers.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:48  
To: Anastasia Steele

Why can't you make it to lunch? Who are you going with?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:49  
To: Christian Grey

No one. I'm eating lunch here while working.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Unacceptable.

It's obvious that she's feeling some type of way due to Nicky's unscheduled visit to my office. And I'm sure as hell not going to tell her why Nicky was here and getting Ana involved with all of the drama.

I launch a new email window, but I quickly close it.  
I think I need to pay a personal visit to my jealous girlfriend before my eleven o'clock meeting with Ros.

Without addressing Andrea and Lacy, I make the short trip down to the 19th floor. I breeze into Ana's office and I lock the door behind me.

"Don't you have a meeting with Ros right now?" she says, shocked to see me.

"What's your problem, Miss Steele?"

"Why was Nicky Starr here?"

And she gets right down to the point.  
 _I knew it.  
She's jealous of Nicky. _

Damn…this is so fucking hot…I can't even explain it.  
I'm mad.  
I'm mad – and I'm very turned on by it.

I hold on to my anger and place my libido on the top shelf.

"Ana – we're in the middle of a merger. You know this."

"Yes, I know. But we aren't meeting with Genius Exports until next week. Why the sudden one-on-one visit?"

Settle down, little Grey. Don't perk up in my pants just yet.  
 _But damn, she looks so fucking hot sporting a sexy shade of green in her eyes._

"Something came up regarding the merger and Nicky wanted to give me a head's up. That's all. It's nothing that we can't handle."

"So what was it then?" she snips.

This is bad – _really_ bad. Like I've never seen Ana like this.  
She looks completely helpless. And part of me is heartbroken that she doesn't understand.

 _She doesn't get it.  
She doesn't know how much she means to me and that I could never desire another. _

I can't tell her Nicky's business. And I definitely don't want to involve her in a future potential messy lawsuit. Ana's just going to have to learn how to trust me.

"Ana, stop this. What's _really_ the matter?" I ask.

I want her to say it.  
I want her to tell me that she's jealous.

Damn.  
My libido falls right off the shelf. It is now front and center.

 _If she doesn't behave, I will bend her over this desk and fuck her…hard._

The _Old Christian_ rears his ugly head. Once the ' _old m_ e' is out, I don't know if I can ever put the genie back in the bottle.

 _Ana – please don't make me do it.  
Just be honest with me, for once._

"Christian, all you have to do is simply tell me what it is she wanted this morning," she demands of me.

Oh no, no, no, no, Miss Steele.  
That's not how this works.

I journey over to her side of the desk and snatch her up from her chair. She gasps. I wrap my arms around her tiny little waist and I slam her into me.

" _Ah!_ " she breathes out in complete shock.

"Anastasia, I've never pegged you for the green-eyed goddess. And just when I thought that you couldn't be any ore hot than you already are," I murmur. She looks at me, stunned beyond measure.

She's done it now.  
There's no turning back.

"I am not jealous. I simply asked you to tell me why she was in your office. Do you have anything to hide from me?"

 _Stubborn, stubborn girl.  
_ I need to teach her a lesson.  
Not only is she lying to me about _not_ being jealous, but she also won't let the reason for the impromptu meeting go.

"I have nothing to hide from you baby – I can't get into any further details right now. You're just going to have to trust me," I breathe.

She's not swayed. She wiggles out of my hold, stunning me.

"I'm your support manager, Christian. If you can't tell me, then who can you tell?"

She turns away from me and looks out of her picture window at the city skyline.

I never had to explain anything to anyone, much less someone who works for me. But Ana is much more than my employee. She's my lover. She's my best friend.

However, I must continue to protect her. She might not understand why I do some of the things that I do now…but one day, she will. I creep behind her and still once I can feel her body heat radiating against mine.

"Ana, it's extremely political and I don't want to get you involved. The less you know, the better."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her back to my chest. When she's in heels as she is now, her ass is level against my erection. She gasps.

Oh, Bunny – I simply want to fuck the jealousy out of you.  
 _You're the only girl for me…don't you see that?_

I move her hair over to the side and begin kissing the nape of her neck. She unravels my arms and frantically spins around. She looks upset.

"Christian – I have things to do if you don't mind."

"And now you're pissed at me."

"Yes…I am."

Whoa – she's _really_ , really mad.  
The look in her eyes says to me: ' _Get the fuck out…now_ '.

"You're kicking me out of your office?"

"Yes," she responds without hesitation.

No.  
Fuck this.

I snatch her body yet once more and I shove my tongue down her throat.  
Soon, I can feel her body turning limp in my grasp.

 _That's right, baby.  
_ She is now clay in my hands.

I pull away from her. She's panting deeply. The pools of blue in her eyes are screaming in intense desire. And suddenly, that man that I once knew a long, long time ago takes over.

I spin her around, facing away from me, and push her down until her front slams against her oak desk – knocking the wind out of her.

Quickly, I raise up her blue dress and pull down her satin black panties. She doesn't protest. I dexterously undo my belt and pants and pull them down with my boxer briefs until my erection springs free. With my feet, I spread her legs further apart.

In no time flat, I'm inside of her.

" _Ah!_ "

I turn into an animal.  
I ride her like a beast.

She can't hold in her cries. I watch her ass rise and fall as she attempts to fuck me right back. The gesture sets me ablaze.

"You are mine and I am yours…period! Do you understand me?!" I groan out as I slam into her.

"Yes!" she cries out. She attempts to restrain herself, remembering that she's at work and not at home in our bed.

 _I don't give a flying fuck where we are._

Part of me desires for us to get caught by Ros or by someone else. This way, she will no longer be a secret. _We_ will no longer have to be a secret.

"Don't ever fucking doubt me, Ana! I don't want anyone else but you – ever!" I grunt out to her.

" _Ah!_ "

What's taking her so long to come? When I fuck her hard, she usually comes right away. _She's all up in her head – I just know it._

Just let go, Ana.  
 _Let go._

"Bunny – are you going to come for me, or will you be your usual, stubborn self," I groan into her ear.

Before she can even respond, I pound her at a torturous pace and begin to massage her clitoris. That does the trick.

" _Oh my God_ ," she exhales – losing all control.

I lean forward and brush my lips against her ear.

"That's it, Ana – come for me, baby. Come for _your man_ ," I whisper.

She falls apart.  
She falls _hard_.

Her cries set me off and I come hard and deep inside of her. Soon, I'm laying flat on top of her back, as she's plastered against the hard desk surface.

I sober up and I spring to my feet, restoring my underwear and pants. Weakly, she peels away from the table and reaches down for her panties.

"Lunch at noon?" I say, suppressing a smirk.

" _S_ – sure," she stutters.

Damn – that was…

 _Wow._

….

 _Friday, October 7, 2011_

"I don't like that," she pouts early morning to me in bed.

"I love it. I think it's sexy," I purr after I quickly plant a kiss on her lips.

"There's nothing sexy about it, Christian," she says, trying to hide her face. I pull her arm away from her eyes.

 _Don't dare hide your beautiful face from me, Miss Steele._

I wish she would just get over things like this.  
She should never be ashamed of her body.  
I love her body and everything that it does.

"So, you don't like how it feels?" I say softly to her?

"Well… _it_ – it's just _weird_ ," she says, flustered.

"It doesn't bother me, baby. I actually enjoy making you do that."

"How could you?" she gasps, disturbed.

"Because – queefing quite is natural. There is nothing gross about it."

I prop myself up so I can look her in the eye to get my point across.  
She is still quite new to sex, so I don't mind explaining things to her.

"Look – when I'm fucking you hard from behind and I pull all the way back and then push all the way up inside of you, air is going to rush in there, baby."

"I know," she says bashfully.

"So it's going to do that. And if the air doesn't come out, all it's going to do is push me right out of you."

She's obviously fighting a smile, and I can't help but to laugh. She finally drops her guard down and laughs right along with me.

"Hey – I want to make you do _that_ just one more time since your mother's going to be here starting tonight," I flirt.

Yes – Ana's mother is paying us an impromptu visit and staying here over the weekend. It'll be my first time having the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Carla Mae Adams who's well aware that her daughter is living in with her boyfriend – _slash_ – boss.

Ana tried to weasel her way out of going to the Chamber of Commerce banquet with me tonight, but I assured her that Taylor would pick her mother up from the airport and that Mrs. Jones would make her comfortable while we were away. I promised Ana that we wouldn't leave her mother alone for long.

Over lunch yesterday, Ana wanted to make clear that she and I were going to the banquet as _boss_ and _support manager_ , and not as _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_. This caused a whole new argument on top of the old one we were having earlier that day over Nicky Starr.

To ease my temper, she made a promise to me that we could come out as a couple to _everyone_ in a month.

 _"You promise – just one more month?" I repeat back to her._

 _"Yes, Christian – just one more month. On November 6_ _th_ _, we can go public with our relationship."_

 _"Okay…_ _ **one month**_ _. However, you're still going to the banquet with me tomorrow night. Your mother will understand."_

 _"Fine."_

And she did the unthinkable after she says the word ' _Fine_ '.  
She rolled her eyes at me.

 _"Ana – that eye rolling. I told you what that does to me."_

 _"Well – why don't you spank me then, Mr. Grey?"_

Holy fucking shit.  
To say that the beast within me awoke when she spoke those words is a complete understatement.

So last night here in this bed, that's exactly what I did to her.

I spanked her bare ass ten times as she was sprawled out across my lap.  
As my verbal count progressed, my nature was absolutely on fire.

Not only was I ravenous, but she was also soaking wet.  
 _She fucking loved it just as much as I did._

Afterwards, I fucked her senseless.  
She detonated around me – _over_ , and _over_ , and _over_ again.

This woman just makes me feel so alive. Words simply can't describe the feeling when I'm with her.

 _"Oh Ana…I love you so fucking much," I vehemently proclaim to her after we regain our senses._

 _"I love you too, Tiger," she flirts back._

I just love it when she calls me _Tiger_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Up next, Christian is introduced to Ana's wacky mother._**

 ** _Afterwards, Christian lays down the law with Nicky the moment she proposes to take away something very valuable to him._**

 ** _Then later after a very romantic dinner at the Space Needle, word breaks out at Grey House that the CEO is having relations with his support manager. The CEO's relief is short-lived once it's revealed to him how some are now treating his right-hand girl._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	20. Chapter 20 - It's Different For Girls

_A/N: I'm back, and this chapter is good and long. Enjoy! – ST2_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – It's Different For Girls**

 _Friday, October 7, 2011_

 _(continued)_

 _Christian Grey – you lucky son of a bitch.  
What have you done in this life to deserve such a prize?_

And _luck_ isn't a term that's even in my vocabulary. Up to this point, I have attributed all of my good fortune to hard work and dedication.  
That was until now.

There's just no logical explanation for this woman in my presence and why she belongs to me.

As I drive my R8 to the Chamber of Commerce banquet, I can't keep my eyes off of her. She looks like an angel. A queen. She decided to wear the black pleated gown with a shimmering strap hanging off of a single shoulder.

I reflect back on our sexual escapades last night and hope to be able to convince her to try something a little more _adventurous_ tonight. Then I quickly remember that her mother will be with us at home tonight.

Still, that shouldn't prevent me from being able to fuck my gorgeous girlfriend in our bed. Let's not fool ourselves…Carla Adams isn't naive. She knows good and well what takes place in Anastasia's and mine bedroom on a regular basis.

And just when my thoughts were blissfully re-running the moment when Ana's insides detonated around me over and over again, the bitter exchange afterwards rushes back in from the abyss.

Fuck.

 _"Are there sex toys and stuff in that room upstairs? Things that you would use on your submissives?"_

Ana Steele, you certainly know how to ruin a perfect moment.

I immediately shut her down and tell her that I'm not a dom anymore.

This isn't what this is, Ana.  
This is different.  
 _You_ are different.

 _"You are not my sub. You're my lover. My girlfriend. My best friend. I love you. I don't want to expose you to any of that twisted shit."_

And you'd think that would be good enough for her. But I should've known better. When Ana is set on something, she refuses to let it go.

 _"Don't you miss it?"_

 _"Ana, stop it…please."_

 _"But you were so turned on from spanking me. Didn't that other stuff you used to do turn you on in the same way?"_

I lose it.

 _"I am going to say this once and for all. I want nothing to do with that room, Anastasia. You are more than enough for me. I don't need that shit anymore. I've washed my hands completely of it."_

She didn't believe me and continued to go on about how I can't just walk away from what's always been apart of me.

 _But I can and I did.  
I did it for her.  
I did it for me. _

I no longer desire the trappings of the playroom. There was a time when I used to delight in going there every single weekend after a long and hard week at work. However, today is a brand new day. Today, I despise that room and everything that it stands for. I hate that a room such as that one has the potential of scaring Ana clear away from me. Ana is not a submissive by nature, so I know that she knows not what she asks when she begs me to see the room.

I will _never_ show her that room.

Finally, I tell her what's really on my heart. And it's those honest words that stop her from nagging me about the playroom.

 _"I'm not that man anymore, Ana. You've changed me. I don't want to go back to the old me. I've never been so happy in my life. It's all because of you. I don't want to move backwards. I see my ideal future, and it's with you. One day down the line, I hope that you will be my wife."_

My words bring her to a halt.

It's true. I never even contemplated my future beyond my business. I never saw myself spending the rest of my life with one woman in particular. It wasn't until Anastasia Rose Steele entered my life that I begin to imagine the possibilities.

I want no other woman in my life _but_ her.

Yes, I will marry her one day. I never want her to be with any other man _but_ me. _Ever._ I will remain the only man that she has ever been with.

And just looking at the vision of loveliness to my right cements that fact.

I love her.

When we arrive at the banquet, I quickly spring out of my R8 and open the door for her. I take her by her delicate hand and kiss her on her cheek after she stands. After she pans the area, she smiles and shakes her head in sweet exasperation.

 _Shit – I forgot. She's not my girlfriend right now._

And I've never wanted a month to go away as quickly as I've wanted this one to breeze by. I'm sick of sneaking around with her. She is mine and I want the entire world to know it, not just our family and Ana's close friends.

Inside of the venue, I tersely greet the other suits that approach me, but my eyes remain fixated on the vision of loveliness that's close by my side. She catches me staring at her and appears to be amused. I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Baby, I can't take my eyes off of you. You look sensational."

She blushes at my appraisal. Then she gradually slips out of it as her thoughts take a turn.

 _What is it, baby?_

"Should I call my mom and see if she's settled?" she asks.

She's worried about her mother. I told her not to be, but she obviously can't help herself.

"Ana, stop worrying. Taylor will text me as soon as he and your mother make it home."

And at my words, she makes her best effort to redirect her thoughts. I lead her over to a table and order two glasses of wine from one of the servers. I then assure Ana that we won't have to be here for longer than an hour. The news appears to lighten up her mood.

 _Believe me baby – I'd rather be at home with you than pretending in front of all of these mundane suits and their arm candy._

As more people begin to recognize me, they approach Ana and I at our table. I make sure to introduce my _guest_ to them as simply _Miss Anastasia Steele_ , inviting them to form their on conclusions as to exactly who she is to me.

 _Yes, she's my support manager, but she is far more than that.  
Anastasia Rose Steele is my everything._

As our table fills up, the only empty seat that remains at our table is next to Ana. I suddenly have bitter memories about what took place in Vegas as that Russian asshole was all too quick to sit next to Ana at our table.

You better believe that this time around, I will have no qualms in blowing our cover if a similar dick decides to sit in that seat and gets a little _too close_ to my girl. I would punch the asshole out first before calmly telling him that the girl he's throwing the moves on belongs to me. True…Ana will be very pissed at me for doing that, but she knows good and well that I will throw down the gauntlet the moment someone else tries to claim something that's mine.

To my surprise, a man doesn't claim the seat. Instead, Nicky Starr does. She sashays over in a display of a sparkling red dress. I look over at Ana and her countenance falls.

 _Oh boy, she's less than pleased.  
_ And the thought causes the corner of my mouth to curl upwards. I immediately straighten out my lip.

"Holy shit! Christian – I didn't know that you were going to be here!"

"Mrs. Starr."

She then quickly shifts her focus to Ana and something in her appearance changes. She's…luminescent?

 _Whoa. I can't be possibly reading Nicky right.  
_ This is impossible. Does she have the hots for my Ana?

"Anastasia! It's great seeing you again. You look _amazing_ , girl!"

"Thank you, Nicky."

"Is this seat taken?" Nicky asks.

"Not at all," Ana responds.

"So Grey, you couldn't find a date for tonight so you had to force your support manager to work overtime?" Nicky teases me from across Ana.

"Well, Miss Steele is very dedicated," I say sardonically. And I catch my girl's pleased grin in between Nicky and I. _You liked that, Miss Steele?_

Nicky goes on to fawn over Ana's black dress, and I can't say that I blame her. _Caroline Acton deserves a bonus. And conversely, I absolutely can't wait to slip Ana right out of that dress._ I brush away my lascivious thoughts.

When the master of ceremonies approaches the podium, Nicky's voice goes down a couple of notches as she engages in an intense conversation with Ana. I try hard to listen in, but it's difficult. In between my failed attempts to eavesdrop, the guy next to me begins to talk empty talk to me. I uneagerly engage him for a few beats before focusing on the speaker on stage.

After a couple of minutes, I look over to my right and see that Nicky and Ana are both smiling and carrying on. _Whoa – what's this all about?_ I narrow my eyes at the two of them and lean over in their direction to whisper discretely.

"Will you two please stop yapping?" I tease. Nicky narrows her eyes back at me and waves a finger. _It's exactly what she used to do back at Harvard when we took class together._ I smile at the memory. Suddenly, Ana's prior good mood dissipates.

My jealous girl has now returned.

….

On the drive home, I decide to break the awkward silence.

"I saw you getting along with Nicky back there."

"I don't trust her. And I still don't know why she was in your office the other day."

Why did I even assume that she would let this go?  
Ana doesn't know how to let shit go.

"Ana…"

"Seriously. Why don't you just tell me what she wanted? You know it's going to bug me until you do."

Nope, I'm not falling for it. I tell her as much. However, I volunteer a single nugget. _Maybe if I reveal to her what's at stake, she'll finally let it go._

"I told you…I don't want you getting involved in this. There's a potential lawsuit on the line and I don't want you anywhere near it."

She gapes at me. It appears that this new information does put some of the secrecy in perspective for her. But unfortunately, her jealously doesn't let up.

"So she doesn't have the hots for you?"

 _What?!  
_ Then my anger and irritation suddenly gives way to amusement.

"Ana, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just asking a question. And I'm pleased to see that you found what I said humorous," she snaps, offended.

"It's funny because you are being ridiculous right now."

My words anger her and she abruptly turns away from me and scoots as far as she can, practically plastering her cheek against her window.

 _Dammit – how frustrating is she!_

And in a thought of clarity, I decide to call her out on all of her bullshit in one single sentence.

"If you think she has the _hots_ for me…which again is ridiculous, then you should have told her that I belonged to you."

Soon, she turns and looks at me with a look of sheer guilt.

"That's what I thought," I throw in her face.

"Christian… _I_ …"

"I don't want to hear it, Anastasia. Not only don't you have any reason to be jealous of _any_ woman, but you also have no right to remain jealous. Stake your claim, Miss Steele. Tell all of the single women at GEH and our partner companies that I'm your man. That girl you dislike so much in main reception – tell her to stop gawking at me and that I'm for your eyes only," I implore her.

"Christian, it makes no difference if I tell them that we're together. Women are always going to stare at you because you are gorgeous. Everywhere we go, women always fawn all over you."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Mr. Grey – I know someone that severely frowns upon the whole _eye-rolling_ business. He might even have a twitchy palm ailment associated with said _eye-rolling_ ," she purrs.

She knows how to quickly change a mood. Maybe she's learned that from me.

"Oh Ana, I want to spank you so bad again tonight. I just hate being your dirty little secret," I tease her, but I fight the ill feeling of the fact in my stomach.

"Christian, you are not my _dirty little secret_. You're about to meet my mother. You've already met my stepfather. My best friends know about you."

It's not enough, Ana.  
It's not enough.

"Anastasia, I want the entire world to know that we are in love."

Compassion immediately floods her face after I speak the words.

"And they will. Soon."

"Well, not soon enough."

Not soon enough, Miss Steele.

….

Ana and her mother instantly rush to one another the second we enter the great room at Escala.

"Mom!"

"Oh, honey – you look like a princess!" Mrs. Adams says as she pulls her daughter back from their hug and appraises her from head to toe.

Now I see where Ana gets her beauty from. Photos don't do Carla Adams any justice. Soon, her appraisal shifts from her daughter and over at me.

"And good heavens – this must be your prince charming. _Good lord_!"

I quickly blink my eyes in surprise and clear my throat, not knowing what to say to that. I quickly snap out of my stunned reaction and approach the two ladies.

"Mrs. Adams – I am so glad to finally meet you."

"Don't you dare call me that! You call me Carla, you handsome thing! Come over here and give me a hug!"

Whoa. I'm speechless yet again as I stiffly wrap my arms around my girlfriend's very informal mother. She then proceeds to squeeze the life out of me.

"Mom!" I hear Ana scold. And just the sound of her irritation brings a smile on my face. Now she knows exactly how I feel when Grace is around us. This is sweet glorious revenge at its finest. Perhaps I should embarrass Ana even more and ask Carla to tell me something intrusive about her daughter's childhood.

"Girl, I can't help it! He smells so darn good! I need to bottle this up and take some of this home to Bob!" Carla exclaims as she sets me loose.

 _So Ana's mom was just sniffing me up.  
_ I try to restrain a laugh.

"Now I see where your daughter gets her beautiful looks from," I smile.  
Carla blushes. _Just like her daughter._

"Christian – young or old, you can probably charm the panties off of any girl," she replies.

 _Holy shit._

And I lose it. I laugh. I love this woman's candor. It's refreshing. Now _that_ – Ana doesn't get from her mother, but I know that Miss Steele is very capable of talking dirty. The thought is arousing.

Ana looks petrified.

"Ana, I'm only kidding! Quit being such a prude."

Damn, Mrs. Adams – you're gangsta. A woman after my own heart.  
Yes, Ana is definitely being a prude right now – but don't be fooled.

Oh Carla, if you only knew what your little girl is capable of.  
She can take my cock down the back of her throat and swallow me up whole. She has ridden this dick on the regular like a Triple Crown jockey.

 _Oh, fuck yes._ And now I can't wait to go to bed tonight.  
My cock twitches at the forethought.

"You're embarrassing me, Mom," Ana snaps.

I am now smiling so hard that it hurts. Ana's angry reaction to my glee is just as sweet. _Maybe she will be so inclined to have angry sex with me in our bed tonight.  
I can only hope._

….

In bed, Ana pushes me away as I crawl on top of her to kiss her throat.

"What?"

"You know that I didn't even want to sleep in this bed with you while my mom's in town."

Not this shit.

"Your mother's not stupid, Ana."

Soon, Ana lightens up as if she just recalled something.

"Well, she did ask me if you were a beast in bed."

 _Holy hell!_ I laugh hardily. Soon, she joins me.

"So, what did you tell her?" I finally ask as I try to catch my breath. She blushes and then swallows.

"I simply acknowledged your extraordinary sexual prowess," she purrs.

 _Oh, fuck yeah._

"Well, why don't you let me demonstrate my ' _extraordinary sexual prowess'_ for you tonight?"

I climb back on top of her and resume kissing her throat. I move down to her collarbone. I feel her body being captivated, but she soon resists once more.

Shit.

"Christian, no. My mother is right upstairs."

Not this again.

"Ana, your mother already knows that we're fucking."

"Christian!" she giggles, slapping me on the shoulder.

" _Oww_! Well, she does."

I resume kissing her neck once more. This time, she doesn't stop me.

 _That's more like it, baby. Don't fight me._

I'm kind of irritated that she changed into her pajamas and didn't let me take that gown off, but that's now water under the bridge. I peel off her pajama top and she raises her torso up to help me. I toss the article over to the side and begin to love on her breasts with my mouth. She moans.

"Your mother would appreciate that I take extra special care of every single part of you, Anastasia," I murmur before resuming my ministrations. She giggles.  
 _Oh, that sweet, sweet sound._

I suck one of her nipples and she groans. I then begin to grind the erection looming in my pj pants against her pelvis. She groans louder.

"You want it? Or are you too shy now that your mother is sleeping upstairs?" I murmur in her ear before I stick my tongue inside of it. She takes in a sharp breath before groaning.

Her pelvis grinds up to meet me. She soon catches up to my sensual pace.  
 _There's your answer, Grey._  
I could just come right here in these pj pants, but I rather come deep inside of her.

I quickly lift up and pull off my gray t-shirt, so now we are both naked from the waist up. I slide down and pull off her panties and pj pants together. After pulling them from her feet, I remain down below and I begin to love on her sex with my mouth.

"Ah!" she cries.

Her vocal appraisal sends chills up and down my spine, and my tongue goes wild. It goes around and around her sex until it sets up shop right on her clitoris. She cries out and her thighs clinch around my cheeks. Her hands are now tugging at my hair.

 _Oh, baby._

"Christian, I want you – _now_ …" she breathes.

And who am I to deny her of _me_?  
I instantly pull down my pj pants and boxer briefs. I finally meet her face to face. My eyes capture hers in the darkness.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele," I whisper.

She looks at me in total awe – her lips, trembling.  
Before she can respond to my declaration, I slowly enter her.

" _Ahhhh_ …"

I take her oh so slowly at my pace until she explodes all around me.  
Soon afterwards, I come deeply inside of her.

 _She is truly heaven on earth._

….

 _Saturday, October 8, 2011_

While Ana is out spending quality time with her mother this afternoon, I diligently work away in my study.

In the course of me working, I send a group email message highlighting our upcoming meeting with Genius Exports to Ros, Marco, and Nicky Starr. I also copy Ana in on the message. Shortly afterwards, I get a reply message from Nicky who includes no one else. She wants to know if I am available to speak right now over the phone.

 _What does she want?  
_ I reply and tell her to give me a call. She does.

"Grey!"

"Happy Saturday, Nicky. How can I help you?"

"Look, I need to know point blank if you are still going through with this merger," she says… _point blank_.

"Nicky – these things take time, you know that. We're still weighing out all of our options, but so far everything seems to be checking out," I assure her.

"So if things so happen to _not_ check out, can I have Anastasia? I _need_ her over at Genius."

I laugh involuntarily.

"I'm serious, Grey. I want her on my team. _She_ …"

"You're high, Nicky. Miss Steele is a trainee," I say, cutting her off.

"She's a manager, Grey. And not just _any_ manager, but a support manager to the CEO of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate," she reminds me.

"Yeah, but she's only been working full-time for only a couple of months now. I'm still in the process of training her. The answer is _'no'_."

"Damn, Grey. Are you like…f _ucking her_?" she says frankly.

Well, I am – but still. Even if I wasn't _fucking her_ , the answer would still be _'no'_.

"Nicky…"

"Okay, I know that was out of order. And hey, if you _were_ in fact fucking her, I would not blame you one iota. Anastasia Steele is one hot piece of ass," she chuckles.

Suddenly, this conversation has surpassed uncomfortable.  
And on that note, I decide to end it.

"Have a great weekend, Nicky. I will see you and your team on Wednesday," I say, abruptly putting a stop to this painful phone call.

….

 _Wednesday, October 12, 2011_

"Sir, Mrs. Nicky Starr is here to see you," Andrea pipes over the loudspeaker on my office phone. I frown.

"She's an hour ahead of schedule," I respond tersely.

"Yes Sir, she knows that _but_ …"

"Grey! I need to talk now!" I hear Nicky barking out in the background.  
I close my eyes in exasperation.

 _What now, Nicky? I'm too fucking busy for this shit._

She's really making me second-guess this acquisition. This is becoming way too much trouble than what it's worth.

And this isn't typical _Nicky_ behavior. She's normally very calculated and not this impromptu. I then know that whatever she has to say, it isn't good news.

"Send her in," I bark before angrily stabbing the disconnect button on my desk phone. Soon, Nicky breezes into my office – sashaying from left to right in a very form-fitting dress. I stand to greet her.

"Sit," she orders me as she sits in the closest seat on the other side of my desk. I reclaim my chair.

"What now, Nicky? Your team and my team are set to meet in an hour. What do you need to tell me that can't wait until then?" I ask.

"So, look. I told you that I wanted to stay on board six to twelve months after the acquisition. But I think I have a good handle on things. I'd like to stay on board as president," she springs on me. A smile slowly appears on my face.

"Something told me that you would change your mind. Genius is your baby. I didn't expect you to quit her cold turkey," I say.

"Good. So that works for you?" she says, relieved.

"Absolutely. My team and I appreciate your leadership. You will be very valuable for the reboot of Genius Exports."

"I'm glad to hear that. So look, we've already executed a plan on Monday and we are starting to see some major cost savings."

"Oh?" I say intrigued.

"Yes – it was quite immediate. I switched to a direct-ship angle. We are also in the process of negotiating with Amazon. We've already seen tons of cost savings in just three days."

"That's phenomenal," I say, pleased.

"I'd say. We're working quickly, but I think GEH is going to make a killing off of us when all's said and done."

"That's good to hear – but as you know, the acquisition isn't yet set in stone," I promptly remind her.

"Of course. Speaking of...how's the litigation coming along on your end?" Nicky inquires.

I begin the process of updating her with the information that my legal team has given me. The asshole that's trying to sue Genius and _out_ Nicki and Darby has an extremely sordid past. It's a past that places all of the leverage in our favor.

"When my team's done with him, he will be persona non grata," I declare.

"Holy shit, Grey. Make sure you remind me to never get on your shit list," she chuckles.

"It's not a place you would ever want to be, Mrs. Starr," I smirk.

"Well if you dare call me Mrs. Starr again, you'll surely be on mine," she snorts. I laugh.

I check the clock and notice that forty-five minutes have already gone by.

"Our teams meet in the executive conference room in fifteen minutes," I say as I try and round up notes from my desk.

"One more thing, Grey – in addition to me staying on board," she says, almost ominously.

 _Lord, now what?_

"I need one of your top managers on my staff," she says.

"Nicky, that's a given. Someone at GEH will set up shop there at Genius and will remain there," I assure her.

"Good. So what about if GEH pulls out? Would you be upset if I obtained someone here to help with our restructure? You saw what we're capable of. Whoever ends up in that seat of control will be a total superstar. At the end of the day, it'll only reflect back positively on you and your leadership – no matter which way the pendulum swings," she says enticingly.

"All of my employees have a free will, Nicky. If you have a fantastic offer and they take it, more power to them. This wouldn't be a non-compete situation," I shrug off. She lights up at my response.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. Well, I'm sure you might need to get the process started with your HR department in the quest for a new support manager," she beams.

The needle instantly scratches the vinyl and the music stops.  
 _Not this shit again._

I swore that she had to be joking on that Saturday call. Now, I'm more than convinced that she is literally out of her damn mind.

I gape at her.

"What in the fuck are you talking about, Nicky?"

It's too late – the words already roll off my tongue. Nicky gasps in utter amusement.

"Whoa, Grey – I get a ' _fuck'_ thrown into my answer, huh? Look, I _need_ Anastasia on my team either way. She's the very best that you've got here," she says, point blank.

 _The hell?!  
_ No – Ana's completely out of the question.

"How do you know that she's the best here?" I snap.

"She's the only person in this whole goddamn building that even has a clue what I'm dealing with," she vehemently argues.

"Hell, she only started GEH as part of the New Graduate Program four months ago. She's still learning the business, Nicky."

"Yet after one month in the NGP, you bring her under your direct tutelage – creating a position that never even existed before after she _killed_ that employee satisfaction index assignment. You saw something in her, Grey. You know she's capable of running shit all on her own if she has to. I _need_ her!"

"The answer is _no_. I'm still in the process of training her. We'll give you someone else who's more than capable. Someone whose been working for GEH for a number of years."

"Yeah, someone who doesn't have any vision or insight," she snarls.

"I don't allow people to work for me who don't have vision or insight. Whoever ends up at Genius will fit the bill," I assure her.

 _Why is she so hell bent on taking Ana?_

"Look, you know all of those changes I just touted about making on Monday that have already started yielding strong results? They were all Anastasia's ideas!" she reveals. I narrow my eyes at her.

"When did you have a meeting with Anastasia?" I say ominously.

"At the Chamber of Commerce dinner Friday. That ten-minute conversation _with_ your support manager made me millions just in the matter of days, Grey. _Millions_. You don't need her. You run a multi- _billion_ dollar operation. But I need her. Anastasia Steele is going to be my savior."

And the determined look in her eye at her declaration appears to go far beyond her words.

 _What?  
_ I'm confused.

Yes, my support manager ( _who just so happens to be my live-in girlfriend_ ) is a genius – no pun intended. But Ana belongs here at GEH, not at Genius Exports. She belongs here with me. I want her taking GEH to the next level.

I need to pull Ana the fuck away from this acquisition and away from the claws of Nicky Starr.

But it's too late to do it today.  
I'll simply pull Ana off of the project after this next meeting with Genius. I'll get her working with someone else who won't try to snatch her away from me.

"Anyone else from my team is well capable of giving you the very same advice. Look, let me go through my staff with a fine-tooth comb and I will recommend someone to you next week. Someone who will understand your vision and help you take Genius to the next level. Deal?"

She looks at me with severe skepticism.

"I want Anastasia, Grey. I will keep saying it until I get her."

"No way. Miss Steele stays here. She's too new and too inexperienced."

And my own words somehow hit me, taking on a double meaning.  
She's so inexperienced in so many ways. And in all of those ways, she will only fully blossom under my direct leadership.

 _Ana is mine._

"We'll just see in this next meeting Grey. I think she's going to blow everyone in that room away," Nicky smirks with confidence.

I doubt it that Ana will even utter a single word in that meeting. That's not her usual modus operandi.

….

Nicky and I arrive in the conference room just in the nick of time.  
I fucking hate being the last one to enter the room, so I'm already annoyed. Not to mention Nicky not letting this thing with Ana go.

"Good morning everyone. Let's begin. Cash flow at Genius Exports. What's the story?" I address the table. Immediately, a finance manager presents the update.

As I sit at the head of the table, I watch as Nicky practically salivates over Miss Steele like a piece of meat. I try to curb my annoyance.

Does Nicky want more than just Ana's brain? No – Starr can't be that predictable. She can't be so careless to want to fuck someone on her staff like Darby did, even though Ana will never be a part of her staff. I'll see to it.

So far, I like what Genius' cash flow's looking like. Now, on to strategy.

"So – where are some areas where we can find some quick post-merger wins?" I ask the group.

I instantly look to Marco, Ros, as well as the head of our strategy team – but no one says a word.

Anyone?  
 _Bueller? Bueller?_

"There's some serious price inflation in the Genius accounts located in China. We can literally cut costs in half if we switched over to similar suppliers already in the GEH portfolio."

My heart stops.  
It's Ana.

 _Why is she talking?!  
Stop talking! _

Nicky now has a shit-eating grin on her face. It's absolutely annoying.

"Ana's right. I just pulled up a similar item from one of our suppliers against one at Genius. These two suppliers do the same exact thing, but the one dealing with Genius charges more than double per unit," my head of procurement chimes in while keying away on his laptop.

Fuck!  
I'm pissed that Ana was correct in the presence of Nicky, but I decide to let it roll off and treat this as a project for procurement.

"Good. Stay on the path. Perhaps if the current Genius supplier has a more superior product, we can possibly negotiate them down," I say directly to procurement.

"What about staffing? It appears Genius has way too many cooks in the kitchen," I pose to team.

"I want as minimal layoffs as possible. We have a lot of good, qualified people at Genius. I'd hate to lose all of that knowledge," Nicky interjects. I narrow my eyes at her.

"The org structure is currently way too top heavy," I tell her.

"You can leverage the expertise across GEH as a whole. Perhaps put the massive hiring initiative at our other expediting company, Quixote on hold. Move some of the executives from Genius over to Quixote. They have similar operations," Ana says matter-of-factly.

 _Oh – Ana, Ana, Ana.  
_ When I want her to keep her mouth shut, she doesn't.  
And when I want her to talk, she doesn't.

"Oh my God – _of course_ ," Todd Emry, my head of HR gasps.

I ignore Miss Steele and make this suggestion a project for HR.

"Get on that," I order Todd.

And to my delight, for the remainder of the meeting, Ana keeps quiet.  
 _No need to show Mrs. Starr what she'd be missing with Ana staying on board at GEH._

When I dismiss the meeting sometime later, a few of my execs rush up to Miss Steele to praise her. I want to roll my eyes.

"Grey, I know what you're up to. You're trying to devalue her, but it won't work. She's a fucking rock star," Nicky says quietly.

"The answer is still ' _no_ ', Nicky. Stop asking me," I say, now fuming on the inside – but trying my hardest to conceal it on the surface.

"Well, acquisition or no acquisition – I still want to have a little talk with Anastasia and see what it is she aspires to do with her career and how I can help her to reach her goals," Nicky peps.

And now, my wrath can no longer be contained.

"Nicolette, that wouldn't be very wise for you to do," I say through gritted teeth.

"Whoa – so it's _Nicolette_ now. And I'll take that as a threat, Christian. Regardless, you'd be insane to let her get away. I truly see that now. You're a very smart man. That girl's going to take GEH to the stratosphere."

And I could take those words as the equivalent of her waving the white flag, but I won't. I'm still pulling Ana off of this acquisition project. Nicky is up to no good.

"Mr. Grey – do you have a moment?" Emry says to me as Nicky heads out of the room.

"What is it, Todd?"

"I'm out of my mind right now. I can't understand for the life of me how myself or everyone else on my team never considered proposing a restructuring of that nature between our two similar companies," he says, still stunned from earlier.

"I pay you a lot of money to think outside of the box, Todd," I snap.

"Sir – I know. Honestly, I'd rather give Ana my paycheck right now. There's zero excuses for us to not already be doing exactly what she said," my head of HR sighs, being quite hard on himself.

"Look, we're a team. You didn't see it but Ana did. Now all we have to do is move forward with a solid plan," I reason. Todd nods in agreement.

Just in that moment, I see Ana heading towards the exit.

"One second, Miss Steele," I call out to her. She stills before turning back around and heading in our direction. I refocus on Todd.

"Thanks, Mr. Grey. Hey Ana, I'll give you a call this afternoon. I want to pick your brain about Quixote," Emry says to Ana.

I narrow my eyes at him.  
 _I don't want Ana anywhere near Genius.  
_ I plan on telling Todd this later.  
That's after I tell Ana.

"Sure," Ana says with a forced smile. Todd nods and then leaves.

 _It's show time, Grey._

"Miss Steele, I would like to utilize your talents elsewhere. The merger with Genius Exports is still a long ways out. You no longer have to be involved with this initiative," I inform her. The news apparently stuns her.

"Did I say something wrong today?" She almost looks affronted.

"No – you were great. It's just – the situation overall is a real clusterfuck. I don't want you wasting any more time or energy on this. Give purchasing and HR all of the research you've done so far and let them pick things up from there," I tell her.

She appears as if an array of thoughts is running through her mind. I just hope that she doesn't question my call on this and falls directly in line.  
 _It's for Ana's own good._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There's another project coming up that I want you fully immersed in."

 _Yes – something much better. Something that will challenge you.  
No drama and theatrics with Nicky Starr will be involved.  
_I outwardly relax at the thought.

"Okay."

Okay? She's actually okay with this?  
That's my girl.

I tell her that I'll see her this afternoon during the ride home. She tightens her lip and nods before turning on her heel. I instinctively pull her back and bring her ear to my lips.

"One month, huh?" I whisper. Her head gently moves up and down in a discrete nod.

Just thirty more days, and our relationship will no longer be a secret.  
This is set to be the longest month of my life.  
But I'll do this for her – because she is more than worth it.

"I love you so much, baby," I breathe into her ear before letting her go.

And I would do anything to keep her by my side.  
 _By my side in each and every way._

….

 _Thursday, October 13, 2011_

We're at the breakfast bar having dinner.

Ana has been acting very strange ever since she came back to Grey House from having lunch outside with Lacy. _Did the two friends suddenly have it out?_

Ana promised that we would talk at home during dinner.  
Now it's time for her to sing.  
I just hope that the tune isn't about me having to move Lacy.  
She's been a great help to Andrea since coming on board.

"Ana," I prompt her. She closes her eyes and then looks down at the food that she has yet to touch. After she swallows, she takes in a few calming breaths.

"I did something today. You are going to be very upset with me."

That's not what I wanted to hear. I was expecting to hear about why she came back to the office after lunch acting extra weird. Or perhaps this next thing will explain the reason why. She obviously knows that I'm about to flip my shit, so this thing has stuck with her all afternoon.

 _What in the hell did she do?  
_ She is silent once more.

"Ana," I scold her this time.

"I had lunch with Nicky Starr today," she spills out. I spring out of my stool like a cheetah.

"You did _what_?!"

 _She fucking snuck behind my back and met with Nicky?!  
_ I don't believe her!  
 _Did Nicky convince her to leave GEH?!_

I am livid.  
Ana stands to her feet and tries to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't tell me anything! I had to know what was going on with the two of you! She made two impromptu visits to your office and you have yet to tell me exactly what they were for!"

"Anastasia, you had absolutely no fucking business meeting with Nicky Starr behind my back!"

I am fuming.  
 _I could just spank the shit out of her right now._

"Christian – I had to know what was going on! You were being so…secretive!"

Fuck this.

She needs to learn that _what I say goes_. She can't be going behind my back like this.  
I need to keep her safe at all times, and yet she goes out and does this shit.  
I'm tempted to put her back under total surveillance… _24/7_.

"I told you, I didn't want you getting involved in that shit! But _no_ , you just _had_ to know!"

"What would you have done if you were in my shoes, Christian? Some good-looking guy comes into my office unannounced, twice in two weeks? And then I refuse to tell you what was going on behind closed doors? Oh – and let's not forget how you suddenly removed me from all future Genius meetings! How do you think that made me feel?"

Her words hit me right between the eyes.  
I ease up…but only slightly.

"Ana, you know it wasn't like that. I was only projecting you from all the drama."

"Nicky comes up to Grey House unannounced to talk to you and I have no clue what's going on. So I had no other choice but to fear the worse. And then she had her hands on you yesterday."

 _What!  
Nicky touched me?_

"She did? I don't recall that."

"Yes – she had her hands on your arms, and you didn't even flinch. It took a while for you to even allow me to touch you like that," she says sadly.

 _No baby, no. It is not the same.  
No one can ever touch me like you._

I rush to her side and brush the back of my hand against her cheek.

"Oh, baby. Even before I allowed you to touch me, my covered arms were always considered a _safe zone_. That's why I completely ignored it when Nicky did that," I explain. She looks at me lovingly with beautiful doe blue eyes. Soon, her eyes become narrow.

"Did you know that Nicky was gay?"

 _The gig's finally up.  
_ I smile slyly at her.

"Yes."

She gapes at me.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?"

"Why? What's the point? It's nobody's business who Nicky sleeps with," I say plainly.

"But you knew that I was um…jealous. Of her."

 _Aww, baby – the truth finally comes out of your sweet little mouth._

"But Miss Steele, it's so sexy when you're jealous," I tease. She looks less than amused.

"Well, did you also know that she has a crush on me?" she says, almost ashamed.

What in the hell!

So it all makes perfect sense now. Yeah, I knew that Nicky was looking at Ana like a fresh piece of meat. _Sly girl._

"Oh, does she now? I knew that Nicky admired your extraordinary talent on the job, but I was not aware that she wanted to explore those _other_ talents that are strictly reserved for behind closed doors with yours truly," I murmur.

"Christian," she tries to scold me, but her giggling soon gives her away.

"Oh – I'm definitely not letting Nicky take you away from me now that I know she wants to fuck you."

"Christian Grey!" she says, absolutely appalled. I laugh. She then proceeds to ask me if I am still going through with the merger.

"It's a very lucrative business. Coupled with your ideas, we could really make it soar. However, I don't want to get mixed up in that shit Mr. Starr left behind. He _really_ fucked up," I bark.

"Yeah, he did," she echoes.

"I don't think the former employee is going to leave quietly – settlement or no settlement. This is why I never fuck my employees, Miss Steele," I tease. She laughs and I can't help but to smile wide.

"And who am I? Chopped liver?"

I close the gap between us even more.

"No. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She appears to swoon at my words.

"And you're also the most stubborn, impossible, and underhanded woman I have ever met," I add, none too pleased.

Again, I can't believe that this woman had the audacity to sneak around me and meet with Nicky Starr. Like it or not, Ana has hindered our circle of trust.

 _Anastasia, can I ever trust you with anything ever again?  
Will I always have to keep a close eye on you?_

In spite of my scolding, she wraps her delicate arms around my neck. She gazes up lovingly at me.

"Well, I guess we're perfect for each other. Because _you_ , Mr. Grey – are the most stubborn, impossible, and underhanded man _I_ have ever met."

And even though her words bite, the way she says them completely warms my heart.

"Touché, baby." And my lips steal hers.

….

 _Monday, October 17, 2011_

My thoughts are in the clouds throughout my workday as I recall the spectacular weekend with Ana. Every moment with her is like heaven, but this weekend was especially memorable.

On Saturday, I took Ana to the Space Needle for dinner.  
I played a little game with her.  
I got her to tell me about her ideal future.

 _"Tell me about your dream wedding."_

I laugh recalling the way she gaped at my question. She answered by telling me that she envisioned it being small and intimate with no more than thirty of her closest family and friends. And she wants it to be outdoors with green grass and blue skies.

I also found out that she is still dead set on working that dream job in publishing. Yet, she won't let me create a publishing arm at GEH.

 _Damn, how is this going to work – her staying at GEH while working a publishing gig?_

Obstacles aside, I still reminded her that my end goal is to marry her.  
I believe that she thinks I'm joking, but I am dead serious.  
One of these days, Anastasia Steele will be my wife.  
As I breathe, I know this as a fact.

 _"Well, I guess if I'm never going to leave you, we'll have to get married eventually," she giggles._

 _"Exactly."_

Perhaps I need to get with a jeweler and begin creating a custom ring for her.  
Whatever it will be, it's going to have to be spectacular. I expect nothing less on the left ring finger of the future Mrs. Grey.

I then reflect on our evening on the observation deck after dinner and our impromptu public kiss. The thought of it is liberating. We kissed on top of the world in front of complete strangers. Part of me hopes that someone from GEH witnessed that.

Yeah, I know that I promised Ana that I could wait just three more weeks before coming out to the public as a couple, but I'm sick of hiding. I'm ready for us to be who we are outside of the four walls of Escala.

After Claude kicked my ass during lunchtime, I head back up to my office to partake in the meal that Andrea ordered for me. As soon as I walk in, I see Ana sitting there opposite my desk. I freeze.

Neither of the girls bothered to warn me that Ana was in here. However, the torn look on my girl's face suddenly makes me forget all about that.  
 _She's here and I'm totally here for her. That's all that matters right now.  
_ I approach her and sit beside her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"The secret's out."

Huh? What _secret_?

"Someone saw us kissing at the Space Needle on Saturday," she reveals.

Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle.

I was just contemplating about that earlier. I didn't actually think that it would _really_ happen. What are the chances that someone from GEH would be there at that very same time on _that day_ , in the exact same area as Ana and I on that observatory when we kissed?

 _Have the stars finally aligned?  
_ And suddenly a feeling of relief floods me.

 _Finally._

"Well Anastasia, I'd be lying if I told you that I was disappointed that we no longer have to hide our relationship," I speak truthfully.

And while I sit on this side feeling relieved, she appears to be conflicted. _Very_ conflicted. As she buries her face into her palms, my chest drops into my gut. I can't for the life of me understand why she doesn't feel the same as I do.

Unless she feels… _ashamed_.

And then I think back to her argument from a while ago about people here at GEH treating her differently, and I wonder if any of this has already occurred. In an instant, I spring right into _protective mode_. My arms cover her.

"Ana, it's going to be okay. If anyone talks shit about you, just let me know who they are and I will fire them immediately," I vow. She lifts her head and her eyes find mine.

"Christian, you can't just fire people left and right simply because of how they may feel about my sudden rise in this company. Their jobs are their livelihoods."

 _Who is she protecting? Does she know who saw us at the Space Needle?_

"I don't want people spreading lies about you, Ana. You're a rising star and if people can't see that, then they don't deserve to be working here."

My words do little or nothing to comfort her. She continues to writhe to and fro over our current predicament. I wish I could take all of her anxiety away. I will if she would just open up to me and let me in.

I want to fix this. I want to fix it for her and make her feel good about herself and her abilities as my support manager while still being public as my girlfriend.

"Ana, what if there's a chance that this is only a perception that's all in your mind? Give it some time and see how people react in the long term. If anyone asks if we're together, I'll simply reply ' _Yes'_ …and you'll do the same. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how others may react. Especially when they find out that this is not just a fling and that we are madly in love with each other."

Suddenly the burden visibly begins to lift from her shoulders. She appears to be much lighter.

"Yes Christian, I am _madly_ in love with you. I guess I'll give it some time and try not to be so paranoid."

Thank fuck.

Later that afternoon on our way out of the building for the day, I make a conscience effort to pay especially close attention to the blonde brigade over at the main reception area. Instantly, I pick up on their cool glances at Miss Steele. I am appalled.

 _If you have a problem with Anastasia Steele, then you have a problem with me.  
_ Maybe those two faceless bimbos don't need to be working at my company anymore.

And with that, I instinctively, grab Ana's hand and hold it tightly. I can tell by her stiffness that my suddenly move takes her by surprise. However, she doesn't let go of me as we make our way towards the exit hand in hand.

On the ride home in the back of my SUV, I tell Ana that no one has made any remarks to me about these supposed rumors flying around about her and I.

"Well of course not. You're the CEO, Christian. Your employees will _never_ put you on the spot," she counters.

"Has anyone come up to you?"

"Katie Burns did. Otherwise, no."

"Well – what did she say?"

"Nothing much, really. She just said that she was happy for me."

That's all? And all of this secrecy was for nothing, Miss Steele.  
This supposed _backlash_ was all in her mind.

As she continues to remain conflicted, I assure her that everything is going to be fine. She eventually sees things my way.

"As long as we're together, I know that everything will be fine," she smiles.

"It's you and me, baby. Nothing or no one will ever change that," I guarantee.

And with that, she kisses me.

Later that night in bed, we would make love repeatedly – declaring our love for one another.

 _"Anastasia, before I met you, I've never even contemplated about falling in love and getting married. Since you came into my life, I have now considered all of the above."_

I also told her that if she wants more than one child, I'll give that to her. I know that she's hell bent on her future children not being the only child like she was. But I quickly put the plan of children on the back burner. I don't want to have kids to at least until age thirty of forty. People are having kids later and later these days anyhow.

I also let her in on my plan to buy prime real estate on Puget Sound. I will show the property to her tomorrow and if she loves it, it's as good as ours.  
 _Perhaps she'll love it enough for us to have our future wedding there._

I'm ecstatic that we no longer have to hide what we have. The world can now know that _Christasia_ is real and not a figment of their imaginations.

….

 _Tuesday, October 18, 2011_

Tuesday has panned out to be an extremely busy day for both Ana and I. In fact, I was double-booked for meetings, so Ana had to fill in for me by proxy at the purchasing update.

Later that morning, I finally get a ten-minute break in between meetings. I make a quick pit stop in my office. I walk past reception and I see Andrea working solo.

"Andrea."

"Mr. Grey, good morning."

"Where's Lacy?"

"There was a delivery meant for purchasing that was brought up here by mistake. Lacy went down to deliver it to them."

"Very well."

 _I wonder why Lacy had to personally deliver it instead of calling the mailroom back up to get it._ In spite of that thought, I go into my office and check a few emails.

Before I set to go my next meeting, my email pings.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Not Feeling Well  
Date: October 18, 2011 9:54  
To: Christian Grey

Christian – I'm not feeling so hot. I think a couple of hours of sleep will shake whatever this is off. Taylor is taking me home. I'll see you sometime after lunch.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

 _Oh shit – what's wrong with her?_

I call her right away, but I go straight to voicemail. My next instinct is to call Taylor, but something tells me that I just need to let Ana rest _whatever this is_ off until I see her this afternoon.

 _Something happened this morning in that meeting – I just know it.  
_ I vow to get to the bottom of it after this thirty-minute meeting on the 17th floor.

My meeting is short and sweet. I'm back upstairs fifteen minutes after I initially left. On my way up the elevator, I read a text from Taylor informing me that he has indeed dropped Miss Steele off at Escala.

On my way out of the elevator, I see that Lacy has returned. The moment she sees my face, she quickly looks away. I immediately know that Lacy knows the real reason why Ana left work earlier.

"Lacy?"

"Mr. Grey…good afternoon," she says nervously.

"You were on the fourth floor earlier this morning. You didn't by chance run into Miss Steele on your way back up here, did you?"

And as her skin turns pale, I have my answer.

"Lacy – I need to see you in my office," I say sternly. She gapes at me, not sure of what to say. Andrea stares at the two of us.

" _Now_ ," I order. She hops to her feet without hesitation and follows me into my office.

"Sit," I command. She does and I take the closest seat next to her.

At this point, I know nothing. I decide to speak in a tone that says otherwise. It's the only way that I'll get what I need out of Miss Stevens.

"Something happened on the 4th floor this morning with Ana. I need you to be completely honest with me and tell me exactly what occurred."

A look of utter shock glides across her face.

"Sir…I stopped by the restroom on my way back up from dropping off a package to the purchasing office administrator. While I was in the stall, I heard two women talking some _major_ smack about Ana," she spills. I narrow my eyes.

"What did they say?"

Lacy gasps and hesitates.

"What. Did. They. Say." I am very stern with her. Lacy swallows before fessing up.

"One of them referred to Ana as a _whore_ and a _slut_. The other called her _'dumb as rocks'_. That girl appeared to be upset with how Ana asserted her authority in a purchasing meeting this morning. As soon as the bathroom cleared, that was when I realized that Ana was also in the restroom. She had heard the entire thing!"

I am burning red.

"Who in the fuck said it?! I need names!"  
Lacy is terrified by my reaction.

"Mr. Grey…I didn't see their faces. I only heard voices."

"Does Ana know who they are?!"

"I take it that she knew one of them since they were just in that meeting with her."

"Lacy – thank you. That will be all. I'll call Ana and get to the bottom of this," I say, dismissing her. She sadly but gladly rises up and exits quickly.

I'm on a quest to fire at least two people today. I will find out who these women are and when I do, they will wish that they were never born.

My Ana – _dumb as rocks_?! Hell fuck no! Anastasia Steele has more intelligence in her pinky finger than these wannabes have in their entire body. My executive staff knows how very capable Miss Steele is.

Who are these pitiful nobodies who absolutely refuse to adhere to the fact that when Miss Steele attends a meeting in my place, she holds all of the power!  
When Ana is in the room, _I'm_ in the room!

Fuck this.

I text Ana twice in twelve minutes. She doesn't answer. I go to my next meeting.

As I sit and remain mentally absent from the meeting, I begin to draft up an email on my BlackBerry. It's everything that I want to say to absolutely everyone in this building and at all of our satellite locations across the globe.

 _Anastasia Steele is here to stay. And if she leaves my company because of you catty motherfuckers, then there will be hell to pay._

Back up in my office, I do one final read-thru before hitting send. The email immediately goes out to the entire company.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Message from the CEO  
Date: October 18, 2011 11:48  
To: All GEH Employees

GEH Employees,

Over the past couple of days, you may have been subjected to hearsay around the company concerning a potential inappropriate relationship between my support manager, Miss Anastasia Steele and myself. For those of you that have personally worked with me, you are well aware that I am not a fan of the rumor mill. I do not appreciate gossip and innuendo of any kind in my company. Therefore, the purpose of this communication is to set the record straight once and for all. After this, I no longer want to hear of any gossip or destructive talk regarding the subject.

Let me assure you that nothing about the relationship between Miss Steele and myself is "inappropriate". Many of you have a private life outside of GEH, which may include a significant other. You are able to balance both a career here in this company along with a quiet personal life outside of these four walls.  
Believe it or not, I also have a private life with a significant other outside of work. However, my significant other so happens to be my support manager here in the office. Miss Steele and I are in a very serious personal relationship that had to be kept under wraps, not only to preserve our privacy but also to maintain the integrity of our working relationship.

Since word has leaked out about our personal relationship, I have caught wind of some very negative comments towards Miss Steele. This is unacceptable. Although Miss Steele would never reveal who has spoken ill about her, you can guarantee that appropriate action will be taken if I ever find out by other means.

Just as many of you would not tolerate anyone speaking badly about your individual significant others, I will not tolerate you speaking filth and lies about mine. Not only will I not permit foul talk against the woman that I love, but I also I will not allow vicious talk against the very same woman who helps to keep this company on its toes.

Because of Anastasia Steele, non-executives currently have access to corporate vehicles. There is also a popular fitness initiative that Miss Steele has spearheaded, along with the employee recognition and mentor/mentee programs. Miss Steele has been the voice of all GEH employees. She is able to work in the trenches with you and then report back to me unlike anyone else prior. In most cases, Miss Steele has made GEH a better place to work.

There are initiatives in place that you may not be aware of where Miss Steele's sole decisions have allowed GEH to generate over five million dollars in revenue in just over a month without the assistance of either my executive staff or myself. Not too many people at the company can tout those very same accomplishments. Needless to say, Miss Steele's record speaks for itself.

Miss Steele is a very vital part of the GEH family. I would hate to lose her talent simply because a select few refuse to work in harmony with her. When Miss Steele makes a judgment call in my place, you are to take it as gospel. I will not be accepting any meetings that are aimed to appeal any decision that she has made.

In conclusion: Yes, Miss Steele and I are indeed a couple. However, that does not discount any of the major accomplishments that she has achieved all on her own accord. Miss Steele is well equipped for the job as my support manager. I hope that this communication has cleared up any and all misconceptions.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

After I send the email, I call Barney and tell him to set up a few keyword alerts on the GEH servers. If anyone communicates a negative email or text on a GEH device concerning Miss Steele, I want their fucking names. The guilty individuals will be terminated right on the spot.

….

After what seems to be a lifetime, a sight for sore eyes finally shows up in my office.

"Why did you send that email without talking to me first!" Ana yells at me the second the door closes behind her. She leans against my desk as I continue to sit in my seat.

"Ana, it had to be done. You left here upset. I won't tolerate any of that bullshit. You'll never hear another ill word uttered against you again."

"Yes, but now it'll only be worse! They'll still be thinking it and they really wont respect me as a peer! It's just that now, they're simply afraid to lose their jobs if they say anything out loud!"

"Good – as they should be."

"You just placed the final nail in my professional casket here at GEH, Christian. I have to quit."

My heart falls into the pit of my stomach.

"Ana, no. I won't accept your resignation. Give it some time… _please_. I need you."

She makes her way over to my side of the desk and leans back against it with her palms.

"Christian, you have me. I will never leave you. I just can't work with you anymore. Don't you see?"

I shake my head vehemently.

 _No.  
No, no, no, no, no.  
_This isn't supposed to be. We belong together in every single way possible.

GEH is my pride and joy. Ana is the love of my life. The two fit together perfectly.  
There is no GEH anymore without her here.

"Ana, I need you not only in my life, but in my company," I plead.

"Christian – I have dreams and goals too. And they don't include working at GEH. You know that," she reminds me.

"Ana, please."

"You shouldn't have sent that email, Christian."

"It had to be done."

"I wish you could put yourself in my shoes for once. You only see the world from your ivory tower. There's much more going on than you realize."

"Ana – I hear you, I do. But do you hear me? I said that I need you by my side. You are my eyes and ears. I can't lose you professionally either."

"Christian, you started this multi-billion dollar company without me and you will continue to be successful – even without me working here."

"But it won't be he same."

"Me staying here working alongside you is _your_ dream. What about _my_ dream?" And I can hear her choking up.

"Baby – _I…I…_ "

I don't know what else to say. I don't want to keep her from her dreams. _I don't._ But I just wish that her dreams were my dreams too. I want to be present in her dreams as she is in mine.

"Christian, I have a meeting to prepare for in my office. We'll talk later."

"This is so hard for me, Ana. You know it is."

"I know."

I stand and she leans into me, hugging me tightly. I bury my nose into her neck in complete misery.

I absolutely hate this.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, one of Christian's greatest fears surfaces and it places an enormous wedge in between him and Ana. He later tries to right a wrong by introducing a new friend into the relationship._**

 ** _Thanks for reading – ST2_**

 ** _(While proofing this chapter, I listened to 'Josephine' by RITUAL and Lisa Hannigan on repeat. Very pretty song.)_**

 ** _P.S. on a personal note – As I hinted in the last update to Family Business, I've had my own family events that have prevented me from updating as frequently. I am very sad to report that my beloved mother recently passed away from breast cancer a couple of weeks ago. My family and me miss her dearly, but my mom fought a very brave fight for almost four years. We press forward, knowing that she will continue to live on through us._**

 ** _My wish is that each and every one of you ladies has an annual exam – especially if you have a family history of this potentially fatal disease. God bless._**


	21. Chapter 21 - Sour Girl

**_A/N: Due to the very long delay, this update is nice and long. Please forgive any mistakes as I continue to iron them out. I wanted to get this out to you as soon as I could. Enjoy! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Sour Girl**

 _Tuesday, October 18, 2011  
(continued)_

There's an inaudible _tick-tock_ invading my space now.  
It's nauseating.

 _Time is speeding up, Grey._

Since Ana left my office in shambles over the global internal memo that I sent out late this morning, that _one thing_ that's been lying dormant in the back of my mind for a little over a week has now catapulted squarely onto center stage.

When Barney first brought his findings to my attention, my first instinct was to confront Ana about it. She obviously had to encourage _someone_ to do this. However, I thought better than to confront her – especially after our epic fallout over the loft and her ' _excessive'_ paycheck. No doubt she'd be extremely upset of the fact that I was aware of her… _networking_.

 _I never want her storming out on me again.  
Ever._

But with that said, I _hate_ that she reached out to someone else behind my back. I wish she felt confident in coming to me for _all_ of her heart's desires instead of running to someone else – _especially if that someone else is fucking Lucas Woods, of all people._ My skin boils at the thought.

I pull up the damning evidence on my screen as a bitter reminder.

* * *

From: Lucas Woods  
Subject: Regarding my earlier messages  
Date: October 3, 2011 11:13  
To: Jerry Roach

Dear Jerry,

My good man, you are certainly a difficult chap to get ahold of. I've left several messages with your assistant as well as on your voicemail over the past week. Please get in touch with me as soon as you are able. You will thank me for this recommendation, I promise you.

In the meantime, here's the lovely lady's impressive resume. Let me stress that she is absolutely fantastic. If you ever wanted to take a chance on anyone, you need to put all of your chips on her.

Just as I predicted the very second I laid eyes on her for the first time, she has made the meteoric rise to the top of the company in only a matter of weeks! In addition, she has saved my ass on more than one occasion, and I wholeheartedly believe that she has the power to save yours.

I know that things aren't 100% at SIP, but this young woman has a bright, innovative mind and can work miracles. Give me a call soon so I can sing her praises to you in person. If correctly recall, you've always quite enjoyed my singing voice.

Lucas Woods  
Founder and President of Elite Technologies

 _Attachment:_ _ASteeleResume_

* * *

That asshat should've known better than to send this bullshit from a GEH affiliated server. Even Ana had the foresight to send him her resume by external means.

 _I knew that Lucas Woods was a dipshit from the second I acquired his company._

Since catching wind of this note, I've had Barney monitoring phone calls and emails, seeing if Woods had successfully reached out to Roach or vice versa. But given the course of the most recent events, I'm in a state of mind to do some preemptive striking.

As a result of her foul treatment from others and my calling attention to it by email, Ana's probably more determined than ever to leave GEH. Her leaving my company is the last thing I want.

If my girlfriend quits GEH because of the petty fucktards working in this building and their inability to handle that she and I are together, they will be _truly_ sorry. Especially the one _fucktard_ in particular who saw us kissing at the Needle…the one Ana absolutely refuses to _out_.

 _I'll find out who they are and fuck up their whole world in one fell swoop._

Ana and I were just two weeks away from outing ourselves per our agreement, and then _this_ happens. Yeah, I was happy for a very short time – we no longer had to hide our love. However, seeing Ana so distraught and defeated was the last thing I wanted to happen as a result of us going public at work. Now there's no doubt in my mind that she's going to go full _balls-to-the-wall_ in order land herself that publishing job that she's always wanted.

Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.

My arms were tied two weeks ago when she set the condition to accepting my offer for her to move in with me. She made me promise _not_ to create a publishing arm at GEH. But staring me directly in the face is a gaping loophole the size of Puget Sound.

It really doesn't take a genius to figure out that acquiring a pre-existing publishing company isn't the same as creating one from scratch.

 _No harm, no foul – right?_

I've been keeping a very close eye on _all things SIP_ , and I am well aware that they are up Shit's Creek without a paddle. I'd be a godsend for the small struggling company.

 _No way they'd say 'no' to me bailing them out._

GEH has the power to make SIP the new ECP…and even _better_ than the #1 publishing house in Seattle. Jerry Roach will realize this right away.

 _Hell, I'll even keep him at the helm until my girl's ready to take over._

I close the rogue email from Woods to Roach and immediately create a confidential meeting notice for this afternoon – inviting only Marco and my head legal council.

We need to move fast because time's definitely not on my side.

 _Tick-tock._

….

A few minutes after 4, the intercom switches off and I immediately throw my face into my palms, which are propped up by my elbows pressed against the solid oak desk.

I have no idea what she wants, but I know that she's here to bitch at me about something that I did or _didn't_ do.

Suddenly, the door swings open and the tall, powerful redhead breezes in like a tropical storm.

"There you are – _finally_. I've been trying to get ahold of you all day," Ros says, none too pleased. She immediately takes a seat opposite my desk.

So let me guess…she caught wind of the meeting that I had this afternoon with Marco and legal over my wishes to acquire SIP pronto. Although I've left Ros out of the initial discussions, it was my plan to bring her in once things were set into motion. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll think I'm batshit for jumping headfirst into an industry that's known for having a very marginal or inexistent ROI.

"What can I do for you this afternoon, Ms. Bailey?" She flashes me a look that could burn flesh, but then immediately dusts it off with a shit-eating smirk.

"You're not one to normally state the obvious. In fact, you despise the very premise. You get pissed off in meetings when people report things that you already know."

My eyes reflexively narrow at my #2 in command.  
 _What is she getting at?_

"That email you sent earlier was highly unnecessary. You and Ana are the _world's worst kept secret_." And at this, Ros lets out her patented throaty laugh. I can feel my brows rising up to meet my hairline. "It's quite pathetic…really," she adds. The corners of my mouth curl up in amusement.

"In all fairness Ros, you _knew_ that she and I were dating. I told you this. Other than you and the ladies working outside of this door, no one else in this office had a clue about Ana and me." Ros crosses her arms and the expression on her face issues me a challenge.

"You wanna bet?"

"What do you know that I don't?" I say in a low voice tinged with doubt.

"I'd need more hands and toes in order to count the number of times people have asked me after meetings or just in private casual conversation if you and Ana had something going on outside of work."

Ros' revelation takes me by complete surprise.  
Is it because people are seeing Ana and I being dropped off and picked up by Taylor each day? That can be explained… _easily_.

Ana's previous two residences are in very close proximity to Escala. To the casual person, I'm simply fulfilling my duty as someone who cares about lowering global emissions and improving the air quality in our lovely city. In fact, I've on more than one occasion encouraged GEH employees in newsletters and during town halls to engage in carpools. It's much better for the environment.

"Everyone sees the stars that twinkle in your eyes every time Ana has the floor in your staff meetings. It's pretty pathetic, actually," she chuckles.

"What?" I gape at her. If anyone has spent any amount of time with me in a business setting, they would agree that I am a very difficult person to read. I remain cognizant at all times of how I project myself and I absolutely refuse to show my hand. I don't want to give anyone a false sense of security or even a sense of fear right from the jump. I've mastered the _neutral face_. It's why I'm an exceptional poker player. It's also why I'm an otherworldly businessman.

"You are a big puddle of goo whenever she's in the room. In contrast, you're not the same man when she's not around," Ros says…almost too sweetly. I roll my eyes at her. "I can almost hear your heart pitter patter by the simple mentioning of her name. You are not the same man as before, Christian. And it's not just _me_ who notices."

"Who has said something to you about it?" I ask out of morbid curiosity. Or maybe I just want to know in order to gauge _who_ has issues with Ana and I being together. Ever since this morning, I've been in high-protection mode. I never want to see that look in my girl's face ever again. And if there's anyone under his floor that's making Ana feel _less-than_ , I want them the fuck out of my company.

"I'm not one to snitch, Christian. But since the answer to your question is an easy one, I'll just say it. _Everyone_." I wince at her response.

"Everyone?"

"Everyone on the executive team. Also…a few top managers. Although Ana's been as cool as a cucumber, you _Sir_ have certainly _not_ been," Ros laughs.

Whoa – was I _that_ obvious?

Ros is right…this _isn't_ me. I'm not the same man. I don't know what it is about Anastasia, but she makes me throw all caution to the wind. I love this girl so much that I couldn't even hide it to save my life.

I lower my head and pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

 _Yep, I'm totally gone for this girl._

A fluttering rush invades my gut, but it quickly resides when I press it down with a frown.

"Grey, it's perfectly fine to be in love. And it's okay to fall in love at work. We spend a lot of time here…especially _you_ of all people. It was bound to happen." Tender Ros is truly a sight to behold, and my harsh expression eases.

"You know, I could've met her at the supermarket and I would have still fallen in love with her." I wince after the overly personal words come tumbling out of me, but it's too late to recall them now. Ros' eyes gently narrow at me, and I see a shadow of doubt in them.

 _Does she not believe me?_

Well, it's true.

I'm not one who would have believed in serendipity or destiny. I've always been one who simply believed in hard work and determination…in all things, not just with business. I pretty much surmised that love wasn't for me. It wasn't something that I wanted to work hard for like I did my business. It wasn't anything that I aspired to obtain.

But from the moment I laid eyes on Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, everything that I ever assumed about love completely dissolved like a fizzy tablet in a bath of acid. In a blink of an eye, love became something that I wanted to work hard for…even more than my business.

I'd give it all away – the billions… _everything_ …if only she'd ask.

The look in Ros' face doesn't match the response that she would finally deliver. "Since when have you set foot in a supermarket?" Immediately, I burst forth in laughter. Apparently it's contagious and she joins me.

"Hey…like you said, I'm too busy working. I have people who shop for me." Ros' grin morphs more into a smirk as she flashes me a ' _whatever Grey'_ expression. "Don't you have people shopping for you?" I add. I mean I sure as hell pay Ros enough to have hired help of her own.

"No, I don't. Gwen and I always do the shopping together. It's not the same when you send in _the help_ , Grey. They have new, fun things that come out all the time. How do you even have the opportunity to discover new and exciting foods if you don't _personally_ explore every aisle yourself? That's the fun in grocery shopping," she muses. I shake my head in disinterest.

"Mrs. Jones does all of my shopping. Oh…and most recently, Ana has taken over some of the responsibility. She discovered this awesome little bakery only a stone's throw from the penthouse that I never even knew was there this whole time. Their bread – _fantastic_ ," I rave. Ros' eyes grow round and wide and her mouth perks open, taking her time to push out the words. I nod and smile, eager to tell her the name of the bakery when…

"Wait…you _live_ together?" I blink at her abrupt question.

Starting with a nod, I reply with: "Yes…of course." Why is this so shocking to her?

" _I_ …I didn't know that it was that… _serious_ ," she startles appearing to be unable to put into words exactly what's churning in her head.

" _Of course_ it's serious, Ros. You saw the email just like everyone else. I _love_ her. We're _in love_. We _live_ together." As the air audibly rushes out of her nostrils, I can see her chest deflate.

" _H_ …how long – if you don't mind me asking?" Her question throws me for a loop. Although Ros is one who often shares her personal life with me during small talk, she knows that I'm a _very_ private person. She has never probed me as she is doing right now. Part of me feels unnerved, but the other half feels slightly amused.

"We've been living together for about two weeks officially. Before that, we've practically been living together – between her place and mine – ever since we first started dating," I say matter-of-factly. "She finally moved all of her things out of her loft, so we are officially under one roof." Ros' face slowly blooms into one of the warmest smiles I've ever seen on her, and for some reason – again, unlike me – I keep talking.

"I'm planning on starting the construction at our next home on Puget Sound soon." An involuntary gasp escapes her mouth.

"Christian… _wow_. A _house_ … _together_ …that's… _permanent_?" she says, ending her fragmented statement with a question mark. I smile brightly at her, nodding.

"That _is_ the idea," I exhale a puff of laughter, emphasizing the obvious.

"So…does that _mean_ …I mean…is there _a_ …" and she circles her hands frantically as she blushes. And just as she has never seen me in this light, I have never seen her in such a way. She's not one who's normally at a loss for words. Ros Bailey says what she means and means what she says. "Ring?" she finally spits out sharply.

Yep, that's in the works too. Just this morning, I met with one of the top jewelers in the state here in my office and gave him my input for a custom engagement ring for my girl. He is going to send me three mockups by next week. However, I decide not to entertain Ros any further on the subject.

"Perhaps," I say with a secret smile. "So, I'm glad you called this meeting. I wanted to bring you up to speed on something that I'm working on."

"So we're just switching right over to work talk now?" she huffs in disappointment. "Dammit, Christian – just when I finally pry away a majority of your thorns to reveal lovely roses," she teases.

"I said all that I had to say on the subject. Unless you have something to tell me concerning any discord on the executive team as a result of my relationship with Ana."

"On the contrary. Everyone I've talked to since the email has gone out fully supports both you and Ana. In fact, everyone is thrilled. Ana is a godsend. Not only is she smart as hell, but she has tamed the beast," chuckles Ros.

 _She has no idea._

And suddenly, I'm wishing for the clock to strike five so I can leave here and get totally lost in my Bunny. But before my thoughts turn completely left, I bring the conversation back to business.

"What I'm about to say does _not_ leave the room. I've already started talks with legal and Marco. There's a firm that I'm interested in grabbing while the getting is good. In fact, they are in jeopardy of losing everything. I think once we get our hands on it, we can turn the tide."

"What's the business?"

"Publishing."

Ros glares at me like I just lost my ever-loving mind. "You're kidding, right?" she gasps. Exactly the reaction I expected from her.

"Ros, I need you to put aside everything you know…or _think_ you know about this industry. Let's think outside of the box for a little bit. None of the top four Seattle publishing houses are taking full advantage of digital media. GEH is a digital mammoth. We can completely change the course of not only Seattle Independent Publishing, but the _entire_ publishing industry as a whole."

At my words, Ros' pinched face eases up a bit, but her expression still makes her apprehension more than apparent.

"You've got to trust me on this. I'm not asking you to do anything. In fact, I will personally oversee this with Marco. All I'm asking is that you sit back and watch the magic happen. I'm involving you in the negotiations out of courtesy."

She lets out a laugh, but it's an _annoyed_ laugh. " _Out of courtesy_? _Geez_ , thanks a million, Christian," she says with irritation.

"Now Ros, if I didn't tell you that this was going on from the very beginning, tell me that you wouldn't have wanted to chop my head off," I say, amused. Ros eases up once more, knowing that I speak nothing but the truth.

"You don't make many mistakes, but I think _this one_ might be a damaging first. I don't have a single inkling of confidence in the publishing world…or _anything_ in the entertainment arena. It's all too unpredictable."

"Since when have I gravitated towards the predictable? Being predictable didn't put us on top of the Fortune 500 list of privately owned global companies," I argue. She acquiesces with a slow nod.

"Alright Grey. I'll sit back and watch the shit show. I sincerely hope that you prove me wrong," Ros breathes.

….

Ros finally leaves, and I'm staring freedom square in the face. Ten minutes till five, I start to pack up. Just before I pick up my desk phone to ring Ana, my intercom clicks, startling me.

"Sir – your lead council is on the phone. He says it's urgent," Andrea squawks.

Fuck.

"Put him through."

I find out that Jerry Roach insists that we meet immediately and that he's confident that we can get the ball rolling tonight if he likes what he hears. After ending the call with my lead council, my sense of dread quickly dissolves.

So it looks like Marco and I are heading over to SIP instead of home. I also think of it to spend a few minutes alone with Roach to pitch him on hiring Ana…that's _if_ he's good with selling me his company.

I pick up the phone once more to let Ana that I'll be home later tonight, but I promise to make it there in time for an eight o'clock dinner with her.

….

 _Thursday, October 20, 2011_

What a difference two days can make.

Ana has been more upbeat since her emotional crash on Tuesday. She finally realized that the number of people who support our relationship completely outnumber the naysayers. In fact, there hasn't been any more negative chatter to our knowledge.

Part of me now wonders if this is enough to make Ana want to stay at GEH, but then the realization sets in that she will always have her eyes on her dream. So with that fact in play, I've continued to work very hard behind the scenes – to not only make her dream come true, but to keep her by my side.

Things with SIP have been moving so quickly and smoothly that I can barely believe it myself. After our productive initial meeting with Jerry Roach, I stayed behind with him in the conference room after my legal team, Marco, and Roach's advisors clear the room.

I fill Roach in about Ana, and he immediately recalls Wood's inquiries about her as well as her resume. I give him a heads up about a potential leak concerning our relationship. This news takes him by surprise. I assure him that although I am dating my support manager, she is more than capable outside of this _so-called scandal_. I told him about all of the things Ana has done to improve employee satisfaction scores and generate millions in revenue, and this news completely peeks his interest.

In the end, Roach promises to get back in touch with Lucas in order to hear his side about Ana, but vows not to give him word on ever speaking with me, nor about the news of our pending merger. I am satisfied.

I believe this is a good plan: Get Ana over to SIP just when I sign the heads of agreement and take over. Ana will obtain the knowledge that she needs while things are being firmed up on the GEH side. Once all is final, after a few months of her working her magic over at SIP, Ana can then leap back over to GEH. I'll build her an office on the 20th floor right next to mine and will groom her to not only run SIP but also GEH – along with me.

 _We'd be absolutely unstoppable.  
A global power couple._

When I arrive back in my office from lunch, Taylor surprises me with a package from the jeweler. _Damn, that jeweler certainly works fast_ – as he should for the amount of money I'm paying him. My future wife will be wearing the equivalent of a massive luxury beach villa in Acapulco on her pretty little hand.

Taylor leaves the room and I open the package. The moment I reveal the first clay mockup, I know that this is _the one_. My heart skips a beat.

 _This is_ _ **my Ana**_ _._

I instantly envision sliding this in its completed form on her left ring finger. The moment she looks down at it, she throws her arms around my neck and wraps her delicious creamy thighs around waist crying out with an enthusiastic ' _Yes!_ '

But just for kicks I examine the other two mockups, and my first choice has been cemented. I note my choice on the enclosed form and box everything back up for Taylor to take back with him.

As soon as Taylor leaves with the package, my mind shifts on yet another project. I've been going back and forth about my playroom.

 _Should it stay?  
Should it go?_

I know Ana's been more than curious about the locked door on the second floor of the penthouse. I don't think I'm quite ready to show her that room. However, that doesn't keep me from dreaming about having my way with her in there.

….

I watch her from a distance in the room.  
She doesn't even know that I'm still watching her.

She is perfect.

Even in the dark-red dimmed glow, I can still see that she is flawless. Her bare tits bounce as she turns away from my direction and kneels on her legs in only her panties. The nape of her neck finally gets airtime since her hair gathered up in a single braid down her back.

Fuck – I could come in my jeans right now just looking at her. But I need to show some restraint. This is _my_ domain. This is where I am more in control of my emotions. Ana has this way of making me put down my guard unlike anyone else. However in here, I am not the same man as I am outside of these doors.

In here, I call all of the shots.  
 _Well, only if she lets me._

I creep slowly towards her and lower myself down to her level. I wrap my arms around her from behind. She stills in obedience and my cock grows more rigid. Quietly in her ear, I issue her an edict.

"I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. You. Senseless."

She lets out on involuntary gasp, and I frown at her. Witnessing my displeased expression, she immediately falls back in line.

"Come."

I stand and she carefully rises at my command with me leading the way up and over with my hand. I take her over towards the four-poster bed where a black harness lies flat. After I peel off her panties, I instruct her to lay over it – stomach down. What happens next takes almost an hour of setup. I could have done it in shorter time, but Ana's body is _very_ distracting. As her skin calls out to me, I answer it with my mouth.

While I'm sucking and licking her all over, I can tell that her hunger grows wilder by the second. But she'll have to wait. When she's finally safely secured in the harness, I lower down the grid and fasten it all around with the carabineers.

Once I'm confident that she is safe, I grab the pulley and gently raise her above the bed. She's slightly hovering over it like an angel, and my breath catches in my throat. I don't bring her high, but just high enough for me to slide under her upside down. She looks like a shining star up in the heavens – her arms and legs spread apart and locked in place where she can't move them.

 _Fuck – she is so gorgeous this way._

I stare at the silk sheen of her sex hanging right over my head. Propping myself up on my elbows, I devour her like a tasty feast. She rattles the grid above – unable to take in all of the extreme sensation that she is feeling in this moment. She's unable to move her arms or her legs to either reciprocate or absorb the impact. She's imprisoned high above me. Her eyes are pried shut and her mouth is expanded to form a perfect _'O'_ , shape, and I know that I will fuck her right there in that _'O'_ once I'm done down here.

 _Once she's given me the first of her many orgasms tonight._

I suck on her clit and I finger her vigorously, starting with one and ending with three. She pulls against the restraints like a wild animal in a cage, but instead of reprimanding her, I allow it. It even unleashes something within me, too. A short time afterwards, she comes spectacularly – and even so, I know that this will be the tamest of her orgasms tonight.

An hour later, she looks completely spent and ready to pass out as she continues to hover above me. But am I done with her? Hell no. I tasted her orgasm… _twice_. She even tasted mine as I fucked her fiercely in her mouth. Now…I will _fill her._

After peeling my jeans all the way off, I now lie completely naked on the bed as I lower the pulley just slightly. After securing it place, I stun her by wrapping my arms and legs around her as we both now hover over the bed. She gasps as I shift myself so that most of my weight is going against the grid and the carbineers and not Ana. I thank my lucky stars for my strong upper body strength as I slide into her. She cries out and I groan.

 _Holy fuck._

I immediately lose myself and begin to fuck her hard from underneath. It doesn't take long for us to get there – but once we do, we arrive _there_ together.

….

A chime from my computer snaps me out of my daydream. Thank God, because I'm sure I almost soiled my suit pants from these lascivious thoughts alone.

 _Fuck – do I really want to get rid of the playroom?_

I've been going back and forth about this ever since I first fell in love with Ana. But just thinking about all of the things that we can do in there…

 _And she really wants to see what's there_.  
 _Maybe she'll want to try some wonderful things in there with me as well._

Suddenly, I feel an involuntary chill curl down my spine – but it's not a _good_ chill. It's a sense of potential regret...even loss. Maybe she'll see me as a monster once she takes a good look at everything contained in that room.

I _never_ want Ana to be afraid of me.

I decide to table the thought, but now I realize that I'm leaning back towards where I started.

 _Maybe I should do away with the playroom.  
She'd never agree to suspension. _

Frustrated with landing right at square one, I shake away my thoughts and launch to read the latest email. It's then when I realize that I haven't checked my emails all day. I've been so distracted with meetings and such…and now with daydreaming about my girlfriend.

I jump into one from Barney, sent this morning.

* * *

From: Barney Sullivan  
Subject: Batch Email Results  
Date: October 20, 2011 09:26  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

In addition to tightening up the query a little more, I decided to manually parse through a few emails that were submitted shortly after your company-wide communication on Tuesday. Please see the below email chain. This wouldn't have come up in the overnight batch since the parties were very wise with their choice of words.

Let me know if you would like to monitor Mr. Lewis' communications going forward.

B Sullivan  
Head of IT, GEH

* * *

From: Gunther Lewis  
Subject: Well…  
Date: October 18, 2011 11:53  
To: Brittany McCall

…that escalated quickly.

The Big Guy just ran interference since I caught him and his plaything in the act. I wonder if she squealed and told him who saw them together that night. I wouldn't put it past her. Just when you think you know someone, you really don't. Hell, I knew something was going on between them a long time ago, but I ignored it. Fresh out of school, she walks into the building the first week and out of the gate gets the special project, the chauffeured rides along with the Big Guy, followed by a company car and cell phone.

It must be nice to be screwing the boss. It also explains why she moved so high up the food chain in just a month. I'm obviously playing with the wrong equipment down here. I've worked my ass off in this department for years. I get stellar performance reviews. What do I get in return? Nothing. I'm appalled.

And the saddest thing of it all is that I can't believe that she and I used to be really good friends.

Gunther Lewis  
Senior Finance Analyst  
U.S. Western Region Finance Team  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Brittany McCall  
RE: Well…  
Date: October 18, 2011 11:57  
To: Gunther Lewis

We're work besties, right? In fact I was the first person you called this weekend when you saw what you saw go down. So since we've established our care for the wellbeing of one another, I assume that I'm allowed the rare opportunity to be completely honest with you.

I totally got the impression a while back that you wanted to be more than just "good friends" with her. It's obvious to anyone with a set of eyes that you were aiming for her to be your "boo-thang". Unfortunately, it wasn't to be. Simply put, someone more powerful, richer and hotter played the better game.

 _"Bitter, party of one?"_

No offence Gun, but the girl's no fool. In fact, I along with 100% of the ladies I spoke to about it am envious of her. Any woman with a pulse working here would have done the very same if given the chance with that man. I mean ho–lee–s***, have you SEEN him! He is s*x personified. _*fans self*_

You shouldn't even be upset with her. Besides, it seems like she's more than just a "plaything" according to the note that went out. They are totally in love. The whole thing is rather romantic, really. He even vowed to fight tooth and nail to defend her honor. _*swoons*_

Speaking of which, you might want to be more careful communicating over the server. You should always deliver freshly squeezed gossip directly to the source with no filter. With that said, meet me in the café in 15.

Ciao!

Brittany McCall  
Logistics Coordinator  
NAFTA Logistics & Distribution  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Gunther Lewis

Subject: Well…  
Date: October 18, 2011 11:57  
To: Brittany McCall

Unbelievable, Brit. As one of many hard-working women in this company with tenure, you should be more upset than I am. And I for one am disappointed in a leader who has up to this point maintained a professional decorum. He has since blurred the lines and taken advantage of a very foolish young girl.

Sure she's hot and all, but she's got a lot to learn. She'll get a rude awakening once he eventually dumps her right on her nice little ass and moves on to the next victim. She'd wish she had someone who truly cared for her instead of someone who can buy her expensive things and elevate her to positions that she hasn't worked long for to earn.

By the way, I know how the monitoring works around here. It's nearly impossible for IT to physically scan the thousands upon thousands of emails that come across the global server network on a daily basis. They can only monitor the system by using keywords. Knowing this, I was careful not to mention any names.

I'll meet you downstairs so I can try and talk some sense into you.

Gunther Lewis  
Senior Finance Analyst  
U.S. Western Region Finance Team  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

 _That.  
Son.  
Of.  
A.  
Bitch._

That motherfucker! I knew Lewis was no good. I should've fired him the second Ana told me that he asked her out.

 _God – how could I be so stupid!  
It was all right there!_

I can feel every inch of my skin inflame. It's right then when I am determined to make Gunther Lewis wish that his father pulled out of his mother the night that he was conceived.

I stab the call button nearly breaking it.

" _Sir_ …"

"Cancel my next meeting. Get me Brad Smith on the line. _Now_ ," I growl – disconnecting from Andrea before she can respond. I leap up from behind my desk and pace the entire length of my office, seething.

Gunther Lewis will never work in this town again.  
I'll see to it.  
He is fucked.

I writhe my hands together – my breathing is very shallow. I haven't been this angry in years. _Years._ The last time I was close to being _this_ upset, I had a man crying in my office, clenching both of my ankles while Taylor and his security team pried him away before tossing him out into the street with his belongings. In fact, in comparison to how I feel right now, I really wasn't _that upset_ with the guy that I fired back then.

I think what comes remotely close to what I'm feeling now is when I found out that Elena's husband beat the shit out of her after discovering our affair.

 _Right now, I want to strangle Gunther Lewis with my bare hands._

It's then when I recall how I maintained my cool concerning that whole thing with Linc…by Elena's urging, of course. I didn't want to upset her more than she already was. She had done so much to help me start my business – and at Linc's expense. It was then when I decided that cooler heads prevailed. It was then that I decided to put measures in place behind the scenes in case Linc did something else stupid.

And in that moment, I know that if I were to fly off the handle and react harshly to what Lewis is spreading about the love of my life, I could lose her. No matter how much he deserves to lose everything, Ana doesn't deserve to feel the guilt that would obviously come her way the moment she finds out what happened to him.

I stand in place mid pace and try to calm myself down. It's difficult, but I somewhat get my temperature down just after a few minutes.

Yeah, firing Lewis outright would instantly cause a major stir at Grey House. I need to be more strategic. But Lewis infuriates me and I need to get him the fuck out of my building – without alarming Ana.

 _But how?_

I eventually make my way over to the desk. I apologize to Andrea and tell her to cancel that call to Smith.

"Sir – he's actually calling in right this second."

"Apologize to him on my behalf. Let him know that it was a false alarm."

"Sure thing."

After Andrea clicks off, I reply to Barney's email and instruct him to personally monitor Lewis' emails over the next two days while I come up with a _safe_ plan to get rid of him. I need to come up with a solution that won't shake Ana. She'd be even more upset than she was on Tuesday after I sent out that global email if I were to fire Lewis without telling her. She's slowly working over the email hurdle, and terminating Lewis would absolutely set us back. She already doesn't trust me completely as it is.

 _I need to come up with a solution that will make him leave – voluntarily._

….

With the bullshit that's been going on since reading that email exchange from Lewis, I've had to retreat back to my happy place as I continue figuring things out. I need to come up with a levelheaded solution and not run off of pure emotion. That has _never_ been me.

So in order to remain steady during the rest of the afternoon, I resort back to filthy thoughts about fucking my girlfriend in midair. The thoughts get so bad, that I scarf down dinner at home.

"What's up with you today, Mr. Grey," Ana purrs next to me at the breakfast bar.

"Eat. Now. I need you in bed, Miss Steele," I murmur. Her porcelain skin blushes a gorgeous pink. My dick pulses even more.

"Hard day?" she teases.

"Yes. And it's going to be an even _harder_ night," I whisper, absentmindedly licking the last bit of sauce from my lips. I can hear her breath catch in her throat.

She shifts her head and says no more, focusing completely on finishing her meal as I stand to clean up my place setting.

"I'll meet in you fifteen," I tell her after I close the dishwasher. Her fork is suspended and her mouth is lodged open and mid-chew. I grin and turn on my heel.

And like clockwork, she enters our bedroom right on the nose. Still in a dress shirt – but with two unfastened top buttons – along with my dress pants, I put down my Blackberry on the bedside table and stand up to meet her. My bare feet pad against the floor and I don't stop until my arms are wrapped tightly around her small waist.

My mouth ravages hers as flashes of my daydreams from earlier play in a montage against what's occurring now.

 _I want to fuck her into the ceiling._

I unzip the sleeveless dress she wore at work today and lower it down her body until she stands in only a bra and panties. I waste no time removing those undergarments as well before leading her to our bed – pulling back the sheets so that she can crawl between them. Immediately, I begin to remove my clothes, starting with my shirt.

"Why are you so hasty, Mr. Grey," Ana giggles.

"I'm always in a hurry to be with you, baby," I smile. Soon, I join her naked in between the sheets, draping them over us as I shift on top of her soft, warm body.

 _Damn – she is the cure for all of my woes, I swear._

I can't believe that I have access to this sweet beautiful thing every single day and night. My life has been the most full than it ever was. When things don't go right outside of this room, Ana and I can simply come here and get lost in each other. This is our safe haven. Here, we can leave all of the bullshit at the door and just fuck until our heart's content. And right now, I sense an _all-night fucking session_ on the agenda for this evening. It's just been that kind of day.

And in that moment, I recall that we've been fucking pretty much every night for the past month. Every night.  
Every. Single. Night.

Normally, that realization alone would cause my nature to rise even further, but for some reason, I'm deeply concerned. In the middle of ravaging her neck, I still before perching my lips close to her ear with a question lingering right on the tip of my tongue.

I just know that my luck can't be _this_ good. If she's not bleeding today, it's due pretty soon. And once its here, it isn't like that would ever stop me from fucking her. In fact, I eventually got Ana keen on the concept of period sex – well…after some strong reinforcement, of course. She realized that her libido is even more demanding during her cycle. Of course, we require additional _materials_ to engage in sex during this time.

 _Perhaps I should grab some towels in preparation._

"Are you on your period yet?"

"Uh… _no_." Her response is succinct and it startles me. It's plain and simple to her, but not for me.

 _Well_ _ **when**_ _, then?_

I know this girl's cycle like the back of my hand. She should've already had her period. I look down at her with a raised brow.

"Ana, you should've had your period by now."

Suddenly, it's like I can feel her chest drop.

" _I_ …I know," she stutters, fear now apparent in her eyes.  
I can feel the color flush from my face.

 _So what is she saying?_

Perhaps I'm being paranoid. Yeah…that's it. She just needs to put me at ease and everything will be fine.

"You've been taking your pill as scheduled… _right_? You haven't missed _any_ days?" I say to her, just _knowing_ that her response to me will be ' _Of course I have!_ ' And then I'll breathe easy and apologize to her for being such a spaz.

I can't have kids – not right now. Children need to be off the table. I have plan – a plan that only includes Ana and me for the foreseeable future. Kids will only fuck things up.

 _So please baby, for the love of God – tell me that you've been doing what you're supposed to be doing and ease this constricting happening right now in my chest._

However, the fright in her face does everything _but_ put me at ease. I can barely breathe right now waiting for her to finally use her words. I gape at her, willing her to speak. Finally, the words choke out of her.

" _Well_ …there was that one weekend where we spent sailing and soaring. I forgot and had to take two pills at once." She forces a smile on her lips but I know that it's artificial. I can see and smell fear all over the place, and it completely sets me off like a pit bull.

I lose it.

 _I can't believe her. How can she forget?!_

 _Why would she do this?!_

 _She can't be knocked up. She can't be._

I don't remember what I said to her in that moment. I just know that I must've been shouting quite loudly, because that next morning, I would wake up in my study with a very sore throat.

….

 _Sunday, October 23, 2011_

The past few days have been shitty. _More_ than shitty, in fact.

I thought that once we discovered on Friday that Ana wasn't pregnant – that her being late was simply stress-induced – everything would be fine once more.

Thinking back on Thursday night and most of Friday until our appointment with Dr. Greene, I made Ana's life a living hell. After a flush of relief from the news of Ana not being pregnant, along with her switching over to _the shot_ – Ana began to make _my life_ a living hell.

From Friday afternoon onward, she's been ignoring me and steering clear of all of my calls and emails. Also, she didn't inform me that Jerry Roach reached out to her for an interview on Monday – _he_ told me about it. Ana's also not speaking to me at home, even after I've made several attempts to clear the air with her. And it finally hits me like a ton of bricks.

Ana has no reason to stay with me in any way, shape or form.

Not only would she run for the hills and away from my company, but also she no longer enjoys being at home with me.

 _Maybe she'll leave Escala too._  
The revelation torches my soul.

 _I've got to do something.  
I need to save this._  
 _Save us._

Has she fallen out of love with me for the simple fact that I am utterly terrified by the prospect of having children? Am I willing to put my deepest fears aside in order to keep this woman in my life? _My woman?_ And it's _then_ when I tell myself that I need to _fucking get over it_. If I _really_ want to marry Ana, then having children is the obvious byproduct of such a union.

I knew from the moment I fell in love with her that the potential of children had to be on the table. And I was fine with that fact – however, I've only viewed our future children in the abstract. Kids were _not_ going to be in the forefront. They were _not_ going to be a factor _today_.

The prospect of having children so soon in our relationship immediately caused me to short-circuit. I said things to Ana that I shouldn't have said because I was in the moment.

 _I really hurt her._

After her giving me the silent treatment all night Friday and all morning Saturday, imagine how I felt the moment she peered into my study Saturday afternoon, dressed and ready to leave. I can still taste the rusty tang of my heart as it rose up my throat.

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm going to spend the day with Kate."_

That's just fucking great. If she wasn't planning on leaving me now, she'll be encouraged to do so after spending the afternoon commiserating with _Beastly Kate_.

 _Fuck my life._

But maybe, _just maybe_ she'll come back home and give me yet one more chance. I just need to figure this out. I need to soften the blow that I delivered to her last Thursday night. Her being out for the afternoon will give me some time to think and come up with a way to win her back – to show her that _I know I was a jackass_ , and _I'm truly sorry_. I need her to see that I am working on it…that I am working on fixing how my fucked-up past still affects me. In fact, this most recent event will be _topic #1_ during my next visit with Flynn.

I take in a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. It doesn't help.

 _"When will you be home?" I ask her._

My response appears to stun her, but she quickly wipes away the telling expression.

 _"I'll be home before dinner."_

I nod slowly, yet I'm still feeling lost. I don't want her to go, but she needs to – for her sanity. And I need to figure out how to un-fuck this whole mess.

 _"Bye," she says awkwardly and she turns from my study._

I feel sick to my stomach that she didn't even kiss me goodbye like she normally would.

 _"Bye – have fun," I call out, equally as awkward._

As her footsteps grow further and further way, I sink deeper into my seat until my head lands on the wooden surface.

 _Think, Grey…think!_

I need to _try_ , and I need her to see that I am _trying_.

She will _never_ understand how terrified I am of having children.

As far as I am concerned, nobody whose genes are associated with _the crack whore_ should be having kids. That woman fucked up my life. How do selfish, neglectful women like _her_ get to give birth, while angels like Grace Trevelyan Grey never even get the opportunity?

This world is _sick_.  
I don't understand it.  
I'll never understand it.

And then I look at Ana. If any future child of mine is anything like her, then that would alleviate all fear or trepidation I ever had about bringing forth children into this world. This world definitely needs more people like Ana and less people like me with sick, hidden desires.

Flynn would often talk about this _nature versus nurture_ concept.  
If he's right, then I have absolutely nothing to fear.

But what if he's wrong?

It's a given – when Ana and I get married, she is going to want children. I'm just going to need to accept it and deal with it when the time comes. So how do I mentally get prepared for that time?

On a whim, I do a quick search on the internet – looking up _'how to prepare for parenthood'_. Not long into my search, I find an article touting how pets are great for young couples to start off with before having children. I frown at the news.

 _Pets? Aren't they messy?_

It's not until I scan a few images of cute little puppies that my hardened stance eases. I even smile at a few.

Soon after, I'm on the phone with Taylor asking him to bring home the cutest puppy that he can find. I could tell by the sound of his voice the he thought that I was out of my ever-loving mind. But as usual, he relents and does exactly what I ask.

So early this morning when Taylor arrives in my study with a tiny bundle tucked under his arm, my reflex causes me to laugh. Taylor frowns at me when I do, but once the tiny pup peeks from the blanket, the ice collectively melts from both of our hearts.

"He's an Australian labradoodle and goes by the name _Sparky_." I snort hearing Taylor say cutesy words like _labradoodle_ and _Sparky_. He's ex-military for God's sake, so it's rather hilarious. "You can change the name of course, if you don't like it," he adds.

"I'm sure Ana will like the name," I smile as I take the bundle from Taylor.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure she will." And even Taylor can't fight the smile aiming to take over his stoic face as the dog nuzzles his little wet nose against mine. "I have everything to get you started: Food, bowls, crate, bed, toys, collar and leash. Whatever Miss Steele needs for this little guy, let me know. I rather enjoyed going hog-wild at the pet store. It's been a while since I've done that." I narrow my eyes in amusement at my right-hand man.

"I used to have a dog. Butch. He was awesome. I just hope that this guy brings you and Miss Steele the same joy that Butch brought me."

I smile and respond with a single nod. Like me, Taylor isn't one to share a lot of insight into his personal life. But when he _does_ share a tidbit, I know that it's important. I'm not sure how much Taylor is attuned to what's going on currently between Ana and me here at home. I wonder if he knows that this little guy here in my arms has a lot riding on his little shoulders. I know that this dog won't fix everything, but hopefully it's a start in the right direction.

I love Ana and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep her here with me.

….

I was shocked to see that Sparky's powers could mend Ana's heart too. After I surprised her by pushing Sparky into our bedroom just after she'd awaken this morning, Ana took to him immediately.

 _"A puppy?"_

 _"His name is Sparky."_

 _She giggles as she pets him on the bedroom floor. "Why did you get a dog?"_

 _"To make up for Friday. Also, Sparky will be practice for us."_

 _She looks at me with high uncertainty, and I know that this isn't completely resolved. However, we're well on our way – I believe._

 _"I just find it hilarious that you got a dog. We're always working."_

 _"Well…maybe Sparky will change that."_

Ana and I spent all day getting acquainted with Sparky. Eventually, she had to put him in his crate in order to start dinner. I use the time to resolve some _unfinished business_. Business that requires me to do something I haven't done before: Lock my study door. I'd be royally fucked if Anastasia knew what I was doing.

I finally came up with a plan to get rid of Lewis.

I'm actually going to give him a choice. If he's smart, he'll take what's behind _door #1_. Door #2 will only lead to him being a pariah that no one in their right mind would _ever_ hire.

The tentacles of GEH extend far beyond the imagination. The industries that we influence are countless. If any top executive ever gets word of someone who worked for my company being dishonorably terminated, they would never sign them up to work for them. Anyone who's _anyone_ knows not ever to piss me off by hiring an enemy of mine.

Confident in my resolution – and after making the needed phone calls to Portland, I give Welch a call.

"How can I help you this lovely Sunday afternoon, Mr. Grey?" And I know that he's giving me much shit for bugging him a Sunday. He usually gets over it rather quickly once I make a big fat deposit into his account.

"The asshole I called you about last week," I start. From there, I run down the entire plan to Welch to be executed as soon as he hangs up from me.

In so many words, I'm giving Gunther Lewis the courage to walk away from his current job. I am encouraging him to call Brad Smith tonight at home and resign without explanation.

Lewis is well aware how valuable of an asset he is to the finance team. He can be of great use at a partner location in Portland where GEH is working with them to spearhead new green innovation. I already contacted the partner and sold him on Lewis as their new finance manager, offering him a salary almost twice as much as he's earning today at GEH.

Now, one may ask, ' _Why in the fuck are you rewarding this asshole?_ ' Yes, this very same asshole has caused my girlfriend a lot of pain and grief. But hey, so have I. However, the difference between Lewis and me is that I am fucking my girlfriend and he _wants_ to fuck her. So by default, Lewis has to go.

Do I blame him for wanting to fuck her? I mean he obviously has great taste in women. Unfortunately for him, he's picked the wrong woman to be jilted over. Lucky for him, my girlfriend is full of kindness and mercy. So for her sake and _hers alone_ , I'm giving Lewis an opportunity to be the big shot that he's always wanted to be.

I chose Welch to make the call to Lewis because I needed steady and reliable muscle to make sure that Lewis leaves GEH quietly. If I made the call myself, I'd be liable to lose my shit by the off chance that the doucheberg said something to me that I didn't like. I'm already on edge, so calling him personally would've been a terrible idea.

After filling him in, Welch is on board and he quickly hangs up from me to make the call.

...

Ana outdoes herself once again, preparing us a delicious seafood bake for dinner. Each time this woman cooks for me, I know that I don't deserve her. Each time she is even in my presence, _I know for a fact_ that I don't deserve her.

But I want her.  
I _need_ her.

After dinner, she and I take the new pooch for a walk. A few moments into our walk, I take the dog's leash away from her.

"Baby, I'm sorry for the way I reacted about you potentially being pregnant." And although the words easily pour out of me, her reaction throws me for a complete loop. It's as if she never expected me to _ever_ apologize to her.

Realistically, I should've apologized to her the second that I lost my damned mind. I shouldn't have let three days go by without telling her _sorry_. I shouldn't have let ten minutes go by without telling her that I love her.

"I picture the two of us getting married at our brand new home at The Sound. We're going to do things right, Ana. Marriage first. Then for a few years, we'll travel the world together… _with Sparky_ , of course. Then sometime after that, we'll have children."

Finally, I see her fighting a smile from the corner of her beautiful mouth. This is the exact reassurance she wanted. And with that, I go for the gusto.

"Also, I want you to eventually be my equal and run GEH along with me." Her expression falls.

 _Too strong, Grey.  
Too strong. _

I should have waited to tell her that part. She instantly turns from joy to fear. But since the cat's out of the bag, I might as well soften the blow for her. I need to reassure her.

"Baby, I know you can do it. You're already _doing it_."

"Christian, I really appreciate your faith in me – honest I do. I hate sounding like a broken record, but being co-CEO of a behemoth of a company has never been a dream of mine." And here we go again. She's not even giving the idea a shot. She's writing it off forthright.

"I love books, Christian," she emphasizes.

" _I know, I know, I know_ ," I painfully acquiesce.

Shit…why can't she just enjoy books _for fun_? She is extremely talented in what she does for GEH. Being an editor would be a complete waste of her time and talent. Ana has the power to make the world a better place right where she is. I don't think she can say that about working in publishing.

However, I reflect on my recent strategy with the upcoming acquisition of SIP and our plans to pioneer the digital market. _Now that's world-changing_. Ana can most certainly be a part of that. _Maybe I can warm her up to the idea of me acquiring SIP without actually telling her._ I give it a shot.

"What if I create a publishing division and you can run that too?"

She gapes at me. "Christian, you promised me that you wouldn't do that. The condition of me moving in with you at Escala in the first place was that you wouldn't create a publishing arm at GEH."

And there she goes – throwing past words back in my face. I wince in pain, but then I internally reassure myself that I'm doing nothing wrong.

 _I'm_ _ **not**_ _creating a publishing arm from scratch.  
I'm __**not**_ _breaking my promise to Ana._

And even though I'm not breaking any rules, I frantically run my hands through my hair. I still feel a sense of dread about what I'm doing. I'd be foolish to think that she wouldn't be upset with me once the SIP acquisition is final.

I have to figure out how to make her believe that this isn't being done maliciously.  
I only want the best for her. _For us._

"Christian, that beautiful picture you just painted of us…it's still there. _I'm_ in that picture. You, me, Sparky… Nothing will change. I just won't be working at GEH."

Her last words are like a punch to the gut.

"Well – why do you need to work at all then? You don't have to work. You can stay home and read all of the books you want." And I say this with a straight face, knowing very well that I'm out of my goddamn mind for even speaking the suggestion.

Ana's having none of it.

"Christian, I _can't_ just sit at home and do nothing, you know that." Of course. But to humor myself, I keep the ruse going.

"You wouldn't be doing _nothing_ , Ana. You'll be reading, which you love to do. And if you get bored with that, you can always come to work at Grey House whenever you'd like."

She all but laughs in my face.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm going to _work_ and I'll be _working_ in publishing. That's all there is to it."

 _Fine, have it your way Miss Steele._

I decide to finally let the sore subject go when my Blackberry buzzes in my pocket. Ana smirks at me as she reclaims Sparky's leash from my hand, and we continue along our path. While she concentrates on her new furry friend, I glance down and check the new text message.

 ** _Welch  
_** 8:13p: _It's done_

* * *

 ** _A/N: So now you see that Christian is always thinking a step ahead of Ana and everyone else. What a sneaky, sneaky boy!_**

 ** _In the next chapter, its red room or bust time. Ana flips her lid after finding out what Christian did behind her back and forces him to do something that he was afraid to do. And although she fulfills just about every one of his fantasies, it's enough to send him running and screaming right to Dr. Flynn._**

 ** _So sorry for the long delay, faithful readers. I got a brand new boss at work, so I've been working hard to make a good impression on him instead of sneaking away on the job and writing as I normally do, haha!_**

 ** _I've also been getting lost in a number of books. I've actually read 20 books since March, finishing the Beautiful and the Wild Seasons series by Christian Lauren, and the Bad Boy Billionaires series by Max Monroe. Those books – all amazing. I highly recommend them if you haven't already read them._**

 ** _My next update will probably be for Family Business. I already have the skeleton for that chapter prepared; I just need to fill in the holes. And as usual, I'm posting sneak peaks on my Facebook page. You can find me at username storietella2._**

 ** _By the way, I'm off from work the first week of July and have no more trips planned this summer since we took a big one to Disney World last month. So you know what that means: More frequent updates!_**

 ** _Thanks so much for your patience everyone! – ST2_**


	22. Chapter 22 - Please Don't Go Girl

**Chapter 22 – Please Don't Go Girl**

 _Wednesday, October 26, 2011_

I shouldn't feel this helpless… _but_ I do.

I've been in the loop concerning _all things SIP_ since Barney discovered Lucas Wood's email to Jerry Roach. These days, Roach and I communicate on a regular basis as we fine-tune my impending acquisition of his company. The very second Roach and Ana parted ways in that restaurant on Monday, Roach was on the phone with me.

The plan set in motion involves Ana getting hired at SIP and working there for some time before she discovers that I bought it. Still, the fact that my girl will ultimately be safe by remaining under my care doesn't extinguish the anxiety that I feel. She will no longer be working on the floor just below me.

During the negotiations that Marco and I've been having with SIP over the past couple of weeks, it was revealed that that the small publishing company recently let go of one of their top fiction editors. For some time, Jack Hyde had managed to slide under the radar. In his wake, he left behind carnage in the form of terrified young female assistants, all whom he had sexually assaulted. Hyde even went as far as to blackmail the head of HR after their sexual exchange turned sour.

If Hyde were still at SIP and managed to place even his hangnail on my sweet Ana, he wouldn't live long enough to even dream of hurting another woman. I would eviscerate Hyde with my bare hands.

It took quite some time for SIP's management to confirm what Hyde had been up to, but they were finally able to pin him. All thanks to the new husband of one of Hyde's former assistants who finally convinced his bride to come forward and seek justice. This led to a slew of other victims to come forward with torches and pitchforks, and watch their former boss burn.

Although the dirt bag's been long gone, the fact still doesn't make me comfortable enough to have Ana working there. First thing on the agenda once the paperwork is signed and the handshakes are divvied out across the table, I'll require that cameras be _everywhere_ at SIP. I want to see what's going on with Anastasia at all times. Security will also be beefed up and remain in that building 24/7. And finally, all employees at SIP will be required to complete annual comprehensive sexual harassment training.

One failsafe deterrent for any asshole that would even _dare_ to put the moves on my Ana would be to finally put a ring on her finger. However, getting the finished product in my hands before Ana sets foot in SIP will be a challenge. Two weeks is the soonest that I'll be able to get my hands on the finished engagement ring, which would be cutting things quite close. Once I got word from Ana today during our morning check-in meeting that she would be putting in her two-week notice, I knew that I had to light the fire under my jeweler's ass.

Pretending to be _the supportive boyfriend_ as she told me the news of her departure, even while knowing damn well that I had total advantage in the situation, was no easy feat. No matter how you slice it, Ana is still leaving Grey House. The very thought is nauseating.

 _"Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you. I love you."_

The words I spoke to her earlier play back in my mind. Afterwards, I pulled her close to me, silently wishing that she'd change her mind and realize that she belonged right here on the 20th floor of Grey House…with _me_. But even after she kissed me and I kissed her, it didn't change anything.

However, I could clearly tell that her decision to leave GEH was weighing heavily on her, too. On the drive home from work, the partition rises up between Taylor and us. Immediately, she and I are all over each other. Her ravenous behavior in the presence of Taylor is so unlike Ana, but neither of us cared.

As our mouths collide and our tongues wrap around each other, my hand finds its way up her skirt. My fingers victoriously locate her sex.

 _Fuck, she's so wet._

" _Ah!_ " she cries out.

" _Baby_ ," I groan, now ravaging her neck. My fingers go up and inside of her, moving in and out as my thumb massages her clit. Her hands find the bulge fighting to burst out of my pants.

Hell yes.

"Oh… _Christian_ ," she moans.

"I'm having you for dinner tonight, not just for dessert," I murmur in her ear before tugging at her lobe.

"Yes, _please_ ," she whines.

Just then, I realize that it's been almost a week since I've even touched her. I'm extremely mad for this woman right now. I can't believe that I let so many days go by before doing this to her. Ana deserves to be pleased every single day, in every single way.

 _I'm never going this long without fucking her ever again._

My fingers move faster in her just as the car pulls up at Escala's parking garage. Quickly, I pull my hand from her skirt and hop out of the back seat of the SUV. As Taylor starts to walk around to the other side to retrieve Ana, I hold out my hand out to stop him. I can tell from the startled look on his face that he has an inkling of what took place behind the partition as he drove us home.

I meet Ana on the other side and take her by the hand. Taylor wisely stays behind as she and I enter the elevator. She tries her best to tame her wild hair with her hands, but it's of no use.

"Where's Taylor going?" she asks with concern etched on her sweet face.

"Don't you worry about Taylor," I tell her with a raised brow. I press the call button to go up and then enter my secret code once we are on board. The doors close, I turn to her and see her biting her lip.

 _Holy fucking shit._

No longer in control, I tackle her like a star linebacker against the back wall. She hops up and wraps her thighs around my waist.

"Fuck… _Ana_ …" I gasp as I begin to grind up on her against the wall. Her head falls back as she clutches my hair tightly with both hands. My mouth goes wild on her exposed neck. Once the doors open, I carry her through them, still kissing her as I blindly lead us over to our bedroom.

Once there, I shut the door and proceed onward. With our lips intertwined, I lower her into our bed.

"We just walked by Mrs. Jones," she says, now with bright red cheeks.

"Oh well," I groan as I start to unfasten my belt. "Strip. _Now_ ," I command. "I need to be inside you."

Her mouth forms an ' _O_ ' shape in sensual understanding before she sets to unbuttoning her blouse while kicking off her high-heeled shoes. After those articles are both lying on the floor, she slides down her skirt, taking her lacy thong panties with it. By the time I'm standing in just my boxers, she's gloriously spread out in bed in only her bra.

 _Sweet lord._

"Take it off," I order. With her eyes locked with mine, her arms go around her back. Pretty soon, the garment slides down her arms and off.

 _Fuck yeah._

As I slide off my boxers, her eyes leave mine and scan lower until they stare at my very eager erection. She licks her lips in severe anticipation. I know exactly what she wants, but it'll have to wait.

 _I need to fuck her. Now._

I climb into bed and glide on top of her. Two seconds away from sliding into her, Ana palms my chest with both hands.

" _Wait_ …condom…" she gasps. I frown.

 _Fuck, she just recently got on the shot.  
We have to wait for it to take effect. _

"Shit." Bummed, I lower my head until it lands on her breasts. I fucking _hate_ condoms, but I'm so glad that she remembered.

 _I pray that there is one in the bedside table._  
When I finally gather the willpower to shift off of her, I lean over to the table and pull open the drawer. I let out a deep sigh of relief when my hand lands on a condom.

I mount back on top of her and perch on my knees. I look down and see her smirking up at me. She watches intently as I rip open the foil packet and slide on the condom. There's a hunger radiating from her eyes.

"I hope there's plenty of these tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do, Bunny," I utter with a raspy voice. Ana grins and nods at me as if saying with her eyes: _'Damned right you do, Grey.'_

I wrap my hand around my cock and lower my body down to hers. I tease her with just the tip before I gradually slide all the way inside.

" _Ahhh_ …"

Reflexively, her legs wrap tightly around me. It's as if she's trying to pull every single inch of me into her. The very notion causes me to completely lose myself.

" _Christian_ … _please_ …"

I begin crashing into her – _hard_.

" _Yes!_ " she cries out.

"Oh _, fuck_ ," I groan.

Hell, there's nothing in this the world that feels like her.  
 _Absolutely nothing._

We're _moving_ , _moving_ , _moving_ … Together – we _move_. She and I moan and breathe as one. There's a moment in time when my eyes find hers. And though we're moving so very fast, time seems to have stood still. There's nothing else but she and I; _my love_ joined with _her love_. And as if our hearts are connected and now beat as one, she says it.

" _I love you, Christian._ "

 _Oh my God._  
Her declaration speaks directly to my soul. I start to crumble.

"Oh… _baby_ …"

 _I love you so much, Anastasia.  
There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't give you.  
You want to work in publishing?  
Baby, please – let me give you your heart's desire. _

_You are indeed my forever._

I can no longer control myself. I can't make my mouth say what I want it to say. I'm just so lost in this girl right now. But there's something in me that feels her understanding as I move. She fathoms how much I love her. No words would ever yield the understanding that I now witness reflecting back at me through her breathtakingly blue eyes. There are no words that could interpret exactly what I feel for her, and she knows it.

I think back to that moment on the elevator. _No_ , not what took place tonight. It was when I saw her for the very first time. On a Wednesday in June, I saw a beautiful, brown-haired girl wearing a blouse as blue as the eyes now staring back at me, along with a black skirt. As she leaned back against the wall, I knew that there was something very special about her.

I never could have imagined how that same girl would forever change my life. I never wanted to love anyone until I felt _her_ love. Now, all I want to do is to love this woman like crazy.

As insane as this may sound, I want to lock her up in a room and just fill it with nothing but my love so she could feast on it for the rest of her life. And I want her to do the same to me. There's nothing in this world that I want other than her.

 _Yes…Ana is it._

Just then, I feel her tightening all around me.  
 _Holy fucking shit, she's gonna blow._

" _I_ …I'm coming!" she bellows. Her announcement triggers me, almost taking me to the brink with her.

" _Oh Bunny_ , _I know_ – _I feel you. Just let go_ ," I tell her quietly. It's all I needed to say to send her crashing down, crying out as she comes spectacularly for me.

"That's it, baby," I encourage sweetly. I stop moving in her to keep from falling over the edge. The brief pause is just enough to reset myself.

 _I can't stop making love to her now.  
I have so much more to give her._

Recharged, I quickly flip the two of us around. Now I'm underneath her and she's on top of me. Anastasia is taken aback as she knows that this is only just the beginning. As she looks down at me, I suddenly get an idea.

 _Reverse cowgirl._

"Turn around, Anastasia. I want to see your delectable ass rise and fall as you ride me," I tell her. She hesitates at my command, but soon lifts until I'm no longer inside of her. When she's fully turned around, she grabs my dick and lowers her knees until I'm back inside of her. She groans.

 _Fuck, this feels so amazing._

"That's it, baby. Take me exactly how you want. Go as fast or as slow as you choose. You're in control," I tell her.

She starts to move slowly. _Jesus._ I'm like putty in her delicate hands. I am so very close to mewing like a fucking kitten. My eyes are glued to her ass as her hips move to a hypnotizing slow rhythm that would make even Shakira blush. My hands firmly grip the deliciously round bubble before me as her sensual gyrations carry me right along with her.

" _Oh, Ana…baby_ …"

I don't know exactly what I said even after saying it – but whatever I said, it was just enough to set her off. Ana begins to fuck me like a wild cheetah.

Ho.  
Lee.  
Shit.

"Fuck, Ana! _Shit_!" I groan as she takes me in and out of her in double-time. I want to move my hips to her insane rhythm, but I know that once I do, I'm going to come like a freight train.

 _I'm not ready to stop._

But my plan goes directly to shit after Ana utters her next words.

 _"I love fucking you, Tiger!"_

Damn, so it's like that, baby?

"Oh…you do, Bunny?"

"Uh huh," she gasps, still moving fast.

And just like she unleashed her inner-beast out on me, my very own beast jumps out of its cage and goes in straight for the kill.

"Well, I love fucking you too," I declare before reclaiming the reins.

I buck forward until she falls face first into the mattress. Leaning up to her, I give her ass one hard spank before fucking her doggy style.

I'm past the point of self-control. I've lost every single one of my faculties. Yes, this fantastic woman does this to me – making me want to abandon all of my senses and lose myself completely in her.

She's crying out loudly as I fuck her _oh so hard_.

 _You might love fucking me Bunny, but I especially love fucking you._

 _Yes…yes…oh my Go…._

I can feel that sensation tingling up my spine. I'm way past the point of return.

 _Christ, she's going to have to meet me there.  
_ In fact, I now feel her just at the brink once more.

"Yes baby…come with me!" I grunt.

"Oh my God!" she cries out.

"That's it!"

" _Christian!_ "

 _"Ana!"_

I begin to see stars. I am no longer present as my body exhausts into deflation. I can feel her sex pulsating erratically all around me. Her insides are milking every single drop from me until there's nothing left. I'm out of my mind right now.

 _Oh shit…fuck…._

I feel like I'm having a marvelous seizure as my body practically begins to dry heave once all of me has expelled into the condom. And even in my state of trance, I can still hear my sweet Ana screaming out her pleasure in the background.

 _This is my absolute favorite song._

When I slowly begin to come to, it's then when I realize that us fighting and not doing _this_ – making love or fucking is _all kinds of wrong_. Ana and I were _made_ to do this with each other. We should never deprive one another of our love in any way, shape, or form.

I eventually realize that I am laying flat on Ana's back. I arch upward and begin to kiss her soft gorgeous skin all over.

"Oh baby, I love you _so_ , so much," I say to her. "Let's not fight ever again."  
I continue kissing her and feel her deep breaths.

"Christian, I don't want to fight either. I love you too," she says in return. I shift upwards and watch the side of her face from above. I witness her cheeks popping out from both sides. She's grinning.

"I thought you said that I was _in control_ , Mr. Grey," she teases. I laugh.

 _Well, I did in fact say that._

"I couldn't help it, Miss Steele. You drive me absolutely wild," I admit. My lips find the skin of her back once more before sliding up to the back of her neck. I push her hair aside to make room for the barrage of kisses. Soon, my lips begin to hum while pressed against her neck.

She makes me want to sing. I've never felt this way about anyone – _ever_. She moans in delight as I continue to love on her during our post-coital moment. I hear a strange sound beyond the bed, but it doesn't deter me from doing what I am doing. However, I am eventually distracted when Ana begins to laugh. _I've done this all the time to her. No way she's this ticklish._

Then I realize that she's focusing her attention at something going on at the foot of the bed. It's when I realize the clamoring happening below. I rise up to see exactly what Ana's looking at. I notice that the bedroom door is slightly cracked open, and there is Sparky the pup – wrestling one of my Armani shoes with his mouth.

"Hey – what the fuck is he doing?! Sparky! Put that down!" I bark. He's probably the first being who doesn't jump when I yell at him. He continues on, munching on one of my favorite pair of shoes.

 _Dammit. Guess I'll have to send Taylor out for a new pair._

"Well Miss Steele – like Sparky here, I'm famished. Shall we go have dinner?"

"Why yes, Mr. Grey. We shall," she flirts right back.

I slowly guide her body around and I lay flat on top of her to steal a kiss from her mouth.

* * *

 _Monday, October 31, 2011_

As a young child in the Grey household, I remember quite vividly how Carrick and Grace went through such great lengths to make Halloween extra special for both Elliot and I.

On top of coming home from school with lots of sweets, we would also lug home a major score after parading the neighborhood at night. Elliot always had a permanent smile on his face. Me on the other hand would remain in state of constant contemplation and fear.

 _"I've never had this much candy in my life."  
"Do I have to share any of this with new mommy and daddy?"  
"Will the mean man show up and take it all away from me before he hits me?"_

I remember counting every single solitary piece of candy that I had. I'd do the math to ensure that I had enough candy to last me for about six months. Elliot on the other hand would've pretty much eaten all of his candy in one sitting if Grace didn't stop him first. During that time, I didn't understand why my new big brother treated everything he got as if he deserved it. He behaved as if his good fortune would last forever. Eventually, I would lighten up. If I could say anything to the five-year-old me, it would be: _Enjoy every moment, Christian_.

It wasn't until I got older and gained a better understanding that I could rest assured that I would never, _ever_ have that scary old life again. As long as I had control of my life, I would not lose the things that bring me joy.

Even though the days of trick-or-treat have since long gone for me, I can still hang my hat on that realization. And with that, I set to leave Escala with Taylor before sunrise in order to meet with Marco and team. We're on our way to close the top-secret SIP acquisition deal over breakfast.

 _Yes, I am maintaining control over the one thing in my life that brings me the most joy: Ana._

Ros was not on board with the SIP move from the jump. But once she realized that Ana was leaving GEH and working there, she totally lost her shit. She knew from that point on what I had up my sleeve. It was more than evident to Ros the day that Ana put in her two week's notice why I insisted weeks prior that my support manager not be privy to any of the details of the acquisition of Seattle's smallest publishing firm.

 _"Why, you sneaky son of a…" she seethed that day in my office._

 _"Ros – please. Language," I smirked._

 _"When Ana finds out what you did, she'll have your balls on a platter," Ros glared._

 _"She already does," I winked._

 _"It won't be in the that way you like. Don't be surprised if she doesn't accept the position at SIP after discovering what you did," she said in staunch warning._

 _"She'll take it. It's her dream job. I made a vow to myself that I would make Ana's happiness my number one priority," I said unwaveringly._

 _"This move has_ _ **nothing**_ _to do with Ana and_ _ **everything**_ _to do about you," she snaps._

Ros' words still ring in my head as if they were spoken just yesterday.

Marco and I managed to move mountains in a short amount of time in order to be able to close this deal today. My attorneys are in awe at the speed in how we were able to acquire SIP. This entire circumstance is extraordinary.

So for Ros to say that this move was all for me, she's sorely mistaken. All that I have done over these past few months has been with Ana in mind.

Case in point: A week ago, I resolved to revise my will. My entire company will go only to Ana upon my death. Of course this will not take affect until after she is my wife. That is why I'm so eager for the finished ring to arrive so that our future together can begin.

 _Ana is my present and my future.  
If she's not happy, I'm not happy._

Most importantly, this beautiful woman will remain by my side in every single way. I feel within every fiber of my being that I was created to make her happy. The smile that she gives me as her hypnotizing glorious blue eyes dance with mine assures me of this.

If I'm not here on this earth for nothing else, I know that I was made to love her. Loving her with my whole heart feels so natural. It feels… _right_.

As Taylor drives me to SIP in this dark, damp early Halloween morning, I silently reflect on the past few days.

I remember holding Ana in my arms in bed Thursday morning as the alarm blared, waking us both from our slumber. Usually, I am up hours before the clock sounds. However on this particular morning, neither of us could stand to move even a millimeter. We did in fact partake in some intense lovemaking the night before. It was the day that Ana had put in her two-week's notice.

That morning, we were swaddled up tightly in the other's embrace. And the moment when I gathered just enough strength to slightly move towards the bedside table to shut off the alarm, she stopped me.

 _"Don't."_

 _"Why not?" I murmured._

 _"This is where nothing else matters – right here in your arms," she said._

Recalling her words sends electric chills down my spine even now.

 _"It's where I always want to be. It doesn't matter if I work at GEH or…wherever – at the end of the day, I will always find my way back here," she declared._

 _Oh, my sweet Bunny – I will do everything in my power to assure that you will always remain in my arms. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you._

It was fairly surprising that she seemed to take her emanate departure from GEH even harder than I did at the time. But what she doesn't know is that I had a plan in motion. Ana won't have to worry about not being able to find her way to me, even if things go awry on the job. I will be there whenever she needs me, no matter what.

 _And I hope that she will never stop needing me._

That morning, I was able to make sweet love to her without a wretched condom, thanks to her shot finally taking effect.

 _"I'm all yours, Mr. Grey," she smiled brightly not long before I took her._

 _"Yes – all mine."_

 _Holy fuck._  
I tremble at the recollection.

 _"Oh…Christian…"_

I'm getting hard in the back seat of my SUV just thinking about it. I regret having to leave her so early this morning and not being able to do _that_ to her. However, this final meeting with Jerry Roach and team is a must.

I promise that I will make it up to her tonight and tomorrow morning. _And every night and morning thereafter._

Damn, I really miss having _afternoon delight_ with her as well. Perhaps we'll re-establish our lunchtime rendezvous. I'll especially want that when she's no longer working at Grey House.

Yes, regular lunches with her soon-to-be fiancé will be a written requirement for Ana's new job at SIP.

 _"Christian, our grounds here are prime for weddings – you know that."_

My cock immediately turns flaccid as my mother's words from yesterday evening come into remembrance.

 _Fuck._

Ana and I had the displeasure of dining with my parents and Mia at their place. Mia and Mom each took turns giving me shit about – not only _when_ was I going to marry Ana, but _where_. They did this _in front_ of Ana.

Neither knew of my plans to propose, so it made me especially irritated that they could potentially be unearthing things ahead of time. Yes, Ana knows very well that I plan on marrying her. I've told her this on several occasions. But I don't need my family to be planting additional seeds in her head.

But that wasn't even the worse thing that took place last night.

When Mia teased me about Ana deserving another promotion, the news finally came out about Ana leaving GEH. This shocked my sister. Mia knows me better than anyone else, so as always, she was quick to protect my emotions. Like Dr. Flynn, Mia understands how certain things can trigger me.

 _"But Christian, you and Ana work so well together. Why do you have to leave GEH, Ana?"_

But it wasn't this that upset me. It was what my mother said in order to comfort Mia.

 _"Mia, it's all good things, sweetheart. Ana's happy and Christian is happy for her. Her leaving the company won't change anything."_

Although I know that Ana won't really be leaving my company, my mother doesn't know. And if what my mother said were in fact the case, she'd be dead wrong. Ana leaving my company changes _everything_.

GEH is where Ana and I fell in love. It's where Ana helped me to become a better leader as well as a better man. And leaving my leadership and protection would change absolutely everything. I wished Grace understood that, but no bother.

Everything's going to be just fine. In fact, I'm on my way to ensure that it is.

….

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I am very much looking forward to seeing all of the things that you have in store for SIP," Roach beams before firmly shaking my hand.

"It's my goal to make certain that SIP propels from the forth largest Seattle-based publisher, to the first. The digital market has been completely untapped up to this point. We are looking forward to exploding in that domain," I declare.

"Absolutely," he grins.

"Mr. Grey," Marco interrupts. "I'm going to head on over to the office and get things rolling for our next meeting."

"Sure, I'll be behind you shortly," I reply.

Marco quickly says his goodbyes all across the SIP boardroom before taking off. I stay behind with the others, including the lawyers, in order to wrap up some final details. After all is said and done, I exit SIP feeling more than accomplished.

 _If Ana eventually wanted to run SIP, she could. This is her dream._

 _I did this for her._

….

Taylor turns around while in the driver's seat and passes me a small package.

"Sir, I got the call from the jeweler this morning," he says, fighting a grin.

"Thanks," I say, flashing him a quick smirk. He turns, starts the car, and proceeds onward.

Taylor fully understands the significance of what awaits me more than anyone else. He's witness me during the ups and downs over these past few years. I'm sure that he knows without a doubt that the key to my happiness as of late can be chalked up to one source: _Anastasia Steele_.

It's now been about an hour since Marco left SIP for Grey House. I am now headed there.

"How did things go with Sawyer and Ana this morning?" I ask Jason.

"Very well, Sir," he simply replies.

"Good."

I recently hired Luke Sawyer to be Ana's personal driver and security officer upon finding out that she would be leaving the protection of Grey House. And although I technically now own SIP, I still need eyes and ears on Miss Steele at all times – at least until SIP's security network is completely up to standard. And even then, Ana still requires her own ' _Taylor_ '.

About a minute or so later, my cell phone buzzes. It's Marco. It's then when I realize that our meeting is set to begin in about two minutes, yet I'm still five minutes out from the office. I pick up.

"Marco, I'll be there in five minutes. Go ahead and start the agenda," I say immediately.

"Sir – not a problem. I was just _um_ …calling you to _um_ …"

Marco rarely ever stutters. My internal alarm immediately sounds off.

" _Well_ , I know that we were all supposed to keep the SIP news quiet outside of those who were involved in the kickoff meeting two weeks ago," he stammers.

I feel the skin suddenly rising up on my forehead.

 _Who in the hell did this leak out to?_

My stomach bottoms out at the thought. I feel a sense of anger and terror all rolled up in one.

"Who knows?!" I snap.

"Sir, I apologize. I went to your office a few minutes ago to see if you made it in time for the meeting. I told your PAs and Ana that we had a breakfast meeting. Then Ana asked me what the meeting was about."

 _Fuck!_

" _I_ …I thought that they already knew what was happening since they are your right-hands. But then they all looked to be quite shocked at the news of us acquiring SIP…especially Ana. Is there something that I…"

 _Fuck!  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…._

Reason tells me to not throw gasoline into the fire. Of course he would think that Ana, Andrea and Lacy would be privy to some of the legal documents that have rotated in and out of my office for the past two weeks. They would have access to my calendar to see the bevy of appointments pertaining to the acquisition.

However, this has not been the case. All documents have been sealed. All SIP-related meetings were marked as _'Private'_ , thereby not showing up on any other digital calendars outside of my own.

"Marco, handle the meeting. I've gotta go," I say sharply before hanging up.

Fuck!

 _So what in the Sam hell do I do now?_

Quickly, I launch the surveillance app on my phone to make sure that Ana is still in the office. I check her office on the 19th floor, but she's not there.

 _Shit!_

I start to get light headed.

"Taylor, hurry," I order.

"Sir."

I feel the car jerk as he floors it the moment the light turns green.

 _Dammit! So what do I do now?_

I pan to the reception area of my office to see if Ana is still there with Andrea and Lacy. She is.

 _Thank fuck._

She's on the 20th floor, but seeing her standing there lifeless as the other two ladies console her shatters my heart into a million pieces.

Then I think back to when she first left me after discovering that I owned the loft that she was staying at as well as figuring out that I was paying her the full salary that she originally rejected.

 _"Sell me the loft. Sell it, or I will move out."_

 _"Wha…where would you go?"_

 _"Back to where I was before you fucked up my life."_

Holy shit. If she was this angry from that incident, I can't even imagine what she will do upon my arrival to the office.

 _I can't even fathom the worse possible thing that could happen this morning._

I need time to explain that I did all of this for her. She needs to stay put so I can do that. I will get her to understand that I did this for a perfectly good reason.

 _"I don't know how I plan on transitioning, but be prepared. I'm quitting GEH."_

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Ros may be right after all. No way Ana's taking the job at SIP if I don't quickly make her see things my way.

 _She can't leave me.  
She can't._

The anxiety that I feel with each second that I'm not with her begins to suffocate me.

"Dammit!" I say, pounding the seat next to me. Taylor jerks, but every so slightly.

"Sir, we're one minute away. Leave the package with me for safe keeping," he says in reassurance. But I'm feeling everything _but_.

 _What if she doesn't want to marry me now?_

I feel as if my whole world has turned upside down.  
I have lost control once more.

….

"Baby?" I say softly, caressing her shoulders.

Andrea and Lacy completely disappear from my focus in the lobby of my office.

Ana's standing there, still frozen in place. I say her name a third time.

"Ana?"

She blinks rapidly, finally snapping out of her trance. When her eyes finally join mine, her misty blues slowly morph into a fiery red.

 _Holy shit. You've finally done it now, Grey._

I don't think that I've ever seen her _this_ upset before. Ever.

Thinking on my toes, I gently pull her towards my office and lock the door behind us once we're inside. I then lead her to the sofa opposite my desk.

"Ana – sit down… _please._ "

She hesitates, but eventually complies. I join her. Before I can start my explanation, she finally speaks.

"Marco came up here looking for you earlier."

She's completely livid. I know from this point on, whatever I say will only set her off. However, I proceed regardless.

"I know. He told me. He also told me what he said to you. _Ana_ …"

"Don't you fucking _Ana_ me!" she growls before jumping up to her feet.

Well, here we are. Ana's being completely irrational. I don't know whether to fight fire with fire, or continue to remain calm. _Which choice is worst?_

I stand up with her and hold my hands out to her in order calm her down.

"Ana…"

" _Why_ , Christian?! Why did you buy SIP behind my back?! I told you that I needed to do this all on my own! You _just_ couldn't let me do that, _huh_?! You know what?! You are _so_ fucking unbelievable – _you know that_?!"

There is nothing I can say that will calm her down right now.  
 _Perhaps I'll let her cool off before explaining myself._

You know what? Fuck it.  
I'm quite ready to fight for my life right here and now.

"Ana – _I love you_ – you _know_ that. As I told you before, I want you to run this company right along with me. Now with SIP under the GEH umbrella, you can remain in the family. If you'd like, you can even oversee all of the activity over at SIP."

There. It's all out in the open…all of my plans for her – for _us_. There are no more secrets left between us.

 _Well, almost._

She lets out a loud sigh and begins to tussle her hair in severe frustration. I desperately want to hold her in my arms so that she can feel all of the things that I cannot say to her in this moment. I want her to feel what she refuses to hear.

Fuck it – she's got to understand that I will do absolutely anything to make sure that she's safe. I don't get why she doesn't see this. And the longer I ponder about it, the more upset I become.

I decide to tell her exactly what I was up against.

"Anastasia, SIP just recently fired an asshole editor who fucked all of his female assistants! I'll be _damned_ if I allow the same to happen to you! I will keep you safe by any means necessary – you _know_ that!" I say with fervor.

She closes her eyes and begins to sway back and forth. Her lips tighten and her both hands clench tightly at her sides. Her eyes resurface and her nostrils suddenly flare.

 _Holy shit._

And then she says something that makes my heart completely stop.

"Christian, you make me so sick to my stomach right now! You _disgust_ me! I can't stand it anymore!"

To my utter and complete horror, she then charges towards the door.

"Ana! **Ana!** " I cry out.

She doesn't turn back.

I can't move.

….

The past hour has been the most gut-wrenching time of my life.

I've never seen Ana look at me with such contempt before, and I've done some pretty awful shit to her. Would I blame her for leaving me?

No.

Will I let her go through with it?

Hell no.

I have a motherfucking platinum, 20-carat cushion-cut diamond engagement ring to slide onto that sweet little finger of hers. I don't care how mad she is at me right now. I'm _desperate_ for her. She can't leave me.

 _She can't._

I absolutely can't go on without her. She is my very essence. I love her. With every fiber of my being, I love this woman.

I was more than relieved when I got the text alert that someone accessed the elevator code to the penthouse. Upon frantically checking the surveillance while riding in the rear of the Audi, I was comforted to see Ana's figure moving across the apartment. I didn't even care how she got there.

 _Thank fuck, she's home._

Before she arrived, I assumed the absolute worse. I'm so glad that she decided not to go elsewhere. But even I know that there's no guarantee that she'll remain at Escala for an extended period of time. Needless to say, Taylor and I made haste and headed towards home.

The sheer, utter contempt that I witnessed on her face before she stormed out of my office is burned permanently into my psyche. During the drive to Escala, I resolved to do whatever she wants me to do in order to rectify this.

Compromise is what allowed us to move past the other times that I've upset her. However, I know that my luck will eventually run out. Her piercing glare that I can't shake away from my thoughts tells me as clear as day: _'Grey, I am absolutely, positively fed up with all of your bullshit. I am_ _ **done**_ _.'_

I can't be making a habit out of this.  
She just simply needs to give me one more chance.

 _One more chance, Ana…and I promise to make it good.  
I won't ever disappoint you again. _

_I hope._

On autopilot, I quickly take the elevator up to the penthouse from the garage. This ride that I've taken many, many times has suddenly become way too long. Even though I know that she hasn't left the house (I made certain that Sawyer ensured that she stayed put), I still can't help but imagine her sneaking away from me like she did at Grey House.

Finally, I arrive in the penthouse.

"Ana!"

It's blood-curdling silent. I can't remember ever feeling this scared. This… _cold_.

"Ana!"

I continue onward towards the last place that I saw her go in. Our bedroom. My heart falls the moment my eyes land on the pristine-made bed. There's no Ana in sight.

"Ana!" I call out anyway. My voice is starting to crack. My limbs begin to shake.

 _Ana, no. Please…don't leave me._

Suddenly, I hear a bark.  
 _Sparky._

It's coming directly from the closet.

I pray to God that Ana's in there with him. Carefully, I approach the open walk-in closet and look down. My eyes land on Ana as she sits on the floor. Relief and dread immediately flood me. Ana looks totally absent as she mindlessly pets our dog.

 _"Thank God –_ you're here," I sigh in sheer relief. I approach with caution, but I can't hide the terror actively radiating in my veins. Although she's here, it's as if this is the precursor to the worse moment of my life. Am I too little, too late?

 _She can't leave me.  
She can't._

Her eyes slowly crawl up my body to meet mine. She's totally empty.

 _Oh no._

Out of survival instinct, I immediately drop down to my knees before her.

"Ana." I can barely speak her name. The wind has been nearly knocked out of me.

Her look of withdrawal suddenly transforms into a look of anger that I saw earlier. I feel even sicker to my stomach, absolutely dreading the words that may come out of her mouth. Yet nothing comes out.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._

I then proceed to speak on her behalf.

"You want to leave me right now, don't you," I murmur.

After thinking that she couldn't be any more indignant, she shocks me once more.

"Do you want me to go?!" she snaps.

" _Of course not!_ I love you!" I shout in response.

"Well, why did you buy SIP?! Did you think that I would be okay with that?!"

Bloody hell. " _I_ …I didn't consider…"

"Yep, that sounds about right! You didn't even consider how I would feel about you buying the company that I'd be starting at in less than two weeks from now! Tell me – how long has this plan been in motion, Christian?! _Huh_?!"

I knew from the moment I found her in our closet that this would be a battle that I would either _barely_ win, or lose profoundly. It's shaping up to be the latter. I close my eyes, pained.

 _Grey, think! Let's fight for our fucking life here!_

I decide to be completely transparent with her for a change. Slowly, I restore my sight and focus solely on the broken beautiful woman before me.

"Ever since I heard that Woods was trying to get in touch with Roach concerning you. It's been in the works for a while now."

She now appears to be beside herself.  
 _Perhaps I shouldn't have said that._

The silence between us begins to strangle me.

"Ana – _please_. Say something. Talk to me," I beseech. Another bout of silence ensues, as she appears to be in heavy contemplation.

 _She's deciding if she's going to leave you, Grey._

Fuck!

I am getting flashes of thoughts that include the smug grins of the two assholes that Ana met at speed dating months ago.

 _She has other men to fall back on.  
Maybe she'll even find Lewis and live with him._

Fuck! No!

 _Snap out of it, Grey. You're still in this.  
She's here. You're here. _

_Fight for her._

With each fragment of silence, I am in a greater state of torment.  
Finally, she relieves me.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Really? Why would she even doubt that this is the case?  
I told her – I _love_ her.

Carefully, I place my hands on her arms.

"Baby, _yes_ …always," I reply in a pleading voice. Although I always thought that she knew of this fact, I didn't mind reassuring her.

 _Baby, I want you here with me. Always._

And she promised me after our last fallout that she would always remain by my side. If she ever decides to renege on any promise, I sincerely hope that this isn't the one. Suddenly, I feel my insides begin to quake in despair. So in sheer desperation, I promptly remind her of what she once spoken to me.

"Ana, don't ever leave – _please_. You promised me that you wouldn't."

"I know what I said!" she angrily snaps.

Hell – she's truly in rare form. I don't know the first thing about dealing with this side of her. I am literally at her mercy.

What can I do or say to turn things back around? I don't want to let the sun go down on her wrath. I want to nip this in the bud right now. I need her forgiveness. I must do whatever it takes for us to get past this and never return to this predicament again.

I promised her that I wouldn't keep secrets from her any longer, yet I do it anyway. All that was on my mind during these past few weeks was to keep Ana safe and under the GEH umbrella. It didn't occur to me that I would be breaking her trust yet again.

 _I should've been open and honest with her from the get go._

In the silence, I desperately plead to Ana with only my eyes.

 _Bunny, tell me exactly what you want me to do in order to make this good. If you don't want to work for me anymore, I completely understand. But please, don't leave me._

 _Tell me! I'll do anything you want!_

And as if she hears me, she states her demand.

"Show me _the room_."

My mouth is agape.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – I'm back!_**

 ** _Please forgive me for the very LONG hiatus. I've recently concluded tons of business and personal travel. Thankfully, I am home for the remainder of the year, so I plan on putting out the next chapter of TCB as well as the next chapter of Family Business within the next seven days._**

 ** _The red room action will ensue in chapter 23._**

 ** _Also, if you need a refresher on what happens the moment after Ana storms out of Christian's office, you can read up on that in the flash forward set in the beginning of chapter 16._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	23. Chapter 23 - Naughty Girls Need Love Too

**Chapter 23 –** Naughty Girls Need Love Too

 _Monday, October 31, 2011  
(continued)_

" _What?_ " I gasp, unable to inhale afterwards.

It's the only word I can manage in response to such a weighty demand. Ana doesn't comprehend the time it has taken me to realize that I no longer need my playroom.

 _Five whole months._

There was a time in my life where my entire identity was synonymous with that womb-like space. The months I've spent emotionally peeling myself away from that room was a function of self-preservation. Once I realized that everything boiled down to either _the lifestyle_ or _Ana_ , I chose Ana without blinking.

 _There is no_ _ **me**_ _without_ _ **her**_ _._

I fear the moment that Ana sees the sort of twisted shit I was into before we met, she won't hesitate to leave my sight – _for good_ this time. That's the very last thing I want.

Resolved, Ana raises her chest as she mindlessly caresses Sparky in her lap. "Show me what's in that locked room upstairs. I want to see."

 _Fuck.  
She knows not what she asks. _

What was once a stimulating point of my life, it would later become the bane of my mere existence. Today, Ana is my life's light. She's the sunshine to my gloom…my gold _and_ silver lining.

 _Yes – that room needs to go. Pronto._

I resolve to tear it down ASAP. Nothing's set in motion yet, but that will soon change the moment I pick up the phone in my study.

"The room is getting renovated starting this weekend," I tell her.

 _I'll turn it into a second office._

There. I won't have to hear about the playroom anymore from her. However, the painful realization remains that I've undoubtedly hurt her on a deeper level this time around. On a technicality, I have manipulated her circumstances once more. I've never lied to her, but I've continued to do some low down and dirty shit in order to keep her exactly where I want her. If she'd ever wanted to leave me before, I have absolutely outdone myself this time. I'd be astonished if she remains with me after today.

 _But she said that she'd never leave._

I've seen her in pain before by my hands, but never like this. _Grey, you've really outdone yourself this time._ The way she stood there…silent and emotionally absent in my outer office this morning. Hell, I'd die a thousand deaths not to experience that look on her face ever again.

"Good, so you can show me the room right now before that happens!" she spits back.

As stubborn as ever, she's determined. Nothing I say to her will change her mind about wanting to see that room. And as a result of this realization, I begin to feel trapped. Helpless. Suffocated. I start to feel my pulse elevating. Anger, frustration, and pure unadulterated fear begin to pump violently through my veins. I soon find myself shouting at her.

"No! I told you that I don't want to go in there!" My heart races in double-time. I can feel the heat rushing straight to my head. I'm being held hostage psychologically. It's an emotion that I haven't felt in many, many years.

I never imagined the love of my life making me feel this way. Anastasia has the ability to make me feel so much joy on one end of the spectrum, yet endure so much dread on the other. In one moment, I feel so alive…more alive than I've ever felt before. In the next, I feel like the entire world's crashing down. It's devastating.

Her face begins to contort into yet another fit of rage.

"You fucking show me that room, Christian! You always get your way! When will I finally get mine!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. Poor Sparky is startled in her grasp, but Ana doesn't let him loose.

I am thoroughly pissed that she has backed me up against a corner. "Fuck!" I roar.

 _I'm so fucked up in the head.  
She's going to see this fact with her own eyes.  
She'll see it…and then she'll leave me. _

The horrible nightmares I've had – _No_ , not the ones with my birth mother's pimp. I'm talking about the dreams with Ana in my playroom. In those instances, every time that I bask in the glory of having her at my whim inside of my safest of spaces, I wake with a start drenched in a cold sweat. In the end of those dreams, Ana either disappears into thin air, or she storms out in hysterics after I've spanked her too hard.

The brutal fact is that when I'm in my element – when I'm in my zone, I totally check out. Unless I hear the safe word, there is nothing that can stop me from exerting my total domination in that room.

 _What if Ana forgets to safeword?_

I shudder at the thought.

Ana would never agree to act as my submissive, nor would I ever want to pressure her into that role. I've already made my mind up that I am done with the lifestyle. My affinity for it pretty much ended after I severed ties with Elena, who was the source of all of that shit anyway.

I return my gaze to an immovable Ana, still perched on my closet floor. Enraged at the notion of being forced to revisit something that I have made a _closed case_ , I begin marching aimlessly to and fro in the vast space. I can feel Ana's eyes burning through me as I pace.

 _What am I going to do?  
She wants to see my playroom._

After some time, I turn on my heel and witness her unwavering and cold expression – a lack of compassion for my current internal struggle. I nearly blow a gasket.

 _You wanna see my fucking playroom, Ana?!  
Do you __**really**_ _want to see it?!_

 _You will soon regret it; and so will I._

"If I show you – will you stay?!" I growl.

"Yes!" she shouts angrily in response.

 _She fucking just promised me once more that she wouldn't leave._

I burn her vow into my subconsciousness. I have zero qualms about tossing her words back at her the second that the going gets tough. She just said so herself – she's staying. The threat of her leaving should be long gone.

Still…I don't one hundred percent trust her when it comes to _this_. And trust is key to practicing the lifestyle.

My playroom will undoubtedly shake Ana to her very core. Everything that she has ever understood during her short twenty-two years of life will be called into question once she enters my forbidden zone.

Ana is still very new to sex. Seeing all of my implements that I have used on numerous women, all who have signed agreements to let me do so – it'll be a shock to her system. The blatant realization will rock her world. No doubt, it's going to change the way that she sees me. I will forever be tarnished in her sight.

 _Fuck, who are you kidding, Grey?  
She already knows that you're a controlling asshole. _

I'm finally realizing in this moment that I have behaved more of a dominant outside of the playroom with Ana than I ever have in the many years inside of it with my submissives. It's disheartening. It just goes to show that this whole _vanilla-relationship_ thing is far beyond my capabilities.

 _Yes, I've been a really shitty boyfriend to Ana._

Just then, a glimmer of hope permeates me. _What if she's pleasantly curious after exploring the room?_ In reality, I don't think that my luck will be _that_ great, but still. I can't help but consider the possibilities.

 _Ana tied up against the St. Andrew's cross…  
Ana suspended in midair…  
Ana begging profusely to be touched and satisfied… _

_Begging me to make her come._

In the midst of my sheer frustration, those lascivious thoughts suddenly push the dark cloud slightly over to the left. I stare into her heated blue eyes as she returns the favor without blinking. Her lips stubbornly pursed. Her mind completely set on her stern order. Slowly, I walk to her. Bending my knees, I extend her my hand.

"Come," I command.

Sparky rolls out of her lap and darts out of the closet. The moment that she takes my offered hand, I sense her trepidation. She's apparently having second thoughts.

 _Shit. This probably won't end well._

….

Later, it takes all of my strength to finally peel away from my study. Even though I was engrossed in my work, I couldn't help but think about what took place earlier in my playroom with Ana. Needless to say, I'm shocked that she is still here in the apartment. Now in the bedroom, I'm doubly relieved to find her laying still our bed. I head into the master bath to shower, throw on some PJ pants, and brush my teeth before turning in.

Unsure if Ana's asleep, I carefully peel back the covers on my side of the bed and stealthily climb in. Although I don't spot her face, which is currently smooshed against a pillow, I've studied this girl's sleeping patterns for many a nights. I don't hear the standard _Anastasia Steele deep breathing_. I don't witness the telltale rhythmic rise and fall of her torso when she's engaged in a peaceful sleep.

 _She's awake._

I shift from the bedside table to face Ana's back. Slowly, I wrap my arm around her slender waist and carefully slide her to me.

"Ana."

She twists in my hold and faces me. Even in the darkness of the room, I can tell that she's downtrodden. It rips me to shreds.

 _I knew it.  
She couldn't handle seeing the playroom. _

I recall her jaw dropping after I pulled the door open and slid on the lights. I could've sworn that I've seen her mouth the words _'My God'_ once her eyes beheld the foreign surroundings. After slowly gathering her composure, she began asking a litany of questions.

 _"Tell me something about this place. Anything."_

I explained to her that this was the space where I could truly be myself.

 _"So why wouldn't you want to be who you really are? If this is you, then why change that? You were happy…right?"_

 _No Ana, I wasn't truly happy._ I didn't realize it until I found her, so I tell her so. Still, I don't think that she truly believed in what I was saying. From that point, she insisted that I verbally walk her through an instance of what would happen between a sub and I in there. She assured me that this was just for knowledge's sake and that we wouldn't be carrying anything out. I figured as much.

Once I got talking, I found myself getting loss in the nostalgia of the lifestyle. I inform Ana on some of the terminology prominently used. I school her about protocol.

 _"Everything in a BDSM relationship is discussed before it happens. Each party has limits – hard and soft limits as to what they are willing to do and not do. There are also safe words that must be adhered to."_

I explain to Ana what those words are. Thinking back, I know that it was a complete waste of breath to tell her about all of these things. However, she asked and she didn't halt my explanation. I keep going. Assuming that's all she wants to know once I've concluded, Ana surprises me once more by inquiring about all of the toys and apparatuses in the room. I oblige. When we reach the spreader bars, Ana appears to be quite intrigued.

 _So, she's curious._

I don't indulge but continue to explain, keeping it as clinical as possible. If I didn't treat it in this manner, I would've lost my natural mind. The fact remains – I've never brought a woman into my playroom that I didn't end up flogging and fucking.

 _"This room is all about trust and communication," I tell her._

However, the longer we stayed in the playroom, the weaker my guise became. As she soaked up my words like a sponge, I begin envisioning her tied up to the four-poster bed – spread out like a starfish. My dick started to get hard after while, which I had to hide away. Ana's still pissed at me, so fucking in here was probably the last thing on her mind. With that, I used food as an excuse to break out of there before I _really_ lose it.

Now in bed, I whisper to her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You know."

She appears to be tormented. _Fuck._ Is it the playroom that has her down, or is it about me buying SIP? I take a wild guess.

"I told you Ana – _I_ …I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to let you go. I don't _want_ to let you go," I stammer like the lovesick fool that I am.

"You can't control my career, Christian. You _can't_."

"I'm not trying to."

"But you are. You have to stop. Please…for both of our sakes," she pleads.

Pained, I clamp my eyes shut. When I reopen them, I resolve to make things better between us. However, Ana must do her part, too.

"I'll try. But Ana – you have to talk to me. The more you hide things from me, the more I'll be tempted to discover what it is you're hiding. And then it becomes a vicious cycle. I'll always end up doing something that you don't like."

 _Yeah, she went behind my back and reached out to Roach.  
That's what set me off._

"Christian – be honest. If I told you that I had an interview with Jerry Roach, what would you have done?" she says with a pursed mouth. I caress her back as I consider her question.

"I would have tried to convince you to stay at GEH."

"That's all?" You wouldn't have tried to buy SIP?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I would have done," I admit to her.

"I'll tell you what you would have done. You wouldn't have done anything different, Christian. I _know_ you. That's why I did all I could to make sure that you didn't interfere. Obviously it wasn't enough. So how did you know about Lucas talking with Jerry Roach?"

Now she's reaching into territory that she shouldn't be. Ana doesn't need to know about how I have my _'ways'_. If my playroom didn't frighten her, this realization most certainly will. She'll definitely view me as a modern-day mob boss. But still, she needs to trust me again. In order for that to occur, I need to be completely honest with her moving forward.

It's what Flynn's been telling me to do since day one.

"As you know, all GEH and affiliate email accounts are monitored. There are certain keywords that show up in an algorithm that Barney put in place. Your name came up in an overnight query that I had access to. That's when I saw Wood's email to Roach along with an attachment of your resume." Ana's face visibly falls at the revelation.

"I assume you sent Woods your resume via your personal email account," I say in a chastising tone of voice.

"Of course!" she barks.

I am _heated_. This is why I do what I do – because of shit like this.

"See Anastasia, this is what I'm talking about. Don't hide shit from me."

"As if you don't hide shit from me!" she lobs back.

We engage in a fiery ' _standoff'_ in bed with eyes blazing. She's standing her ground while I stand mine. Eventually, her expression retreats and anger gives way to hurt. It pierces me to the core.

 _Dammit Ana – why are we doing this?_

Granted, doing underhanded shit is the only way that I know how to love her. Ana's much too stubborn for her own good. She's headstrong and doesn't get how badly I want to protect her from this cruel, sick world.

She's Anastasia Steele, _Miss Independent…'I don't need a man to save me'_. But little does she know, I need her here to save me.

"Ana, we're both guilty of keeping secrets. Let's call a truce right now and vow to never keep another secret from each other ever again. Please – let's put an end to this fighting. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to love you." Every word flows out of me like rivers of living water.

Ana's heavy emotions are even more apparent when her eyes begin to buoy in tears. She sits up in bed. Leaning towards me, her hands cup my face.

"All I want to do is love you too, Christian. But if you ever pull another stunt like that…I don't think we'll survive."

 _Oh no._

And suddenly, the promises of never leaving me – those very words that have served as a security blanket to my soul, have dissolved. I know without a shadow of doubt that she would finally leave me the second she's sincerely had her fill of my bullshit. I reach for her beautiful face with one hand and caress her back with the other.

"Ana baby… _please_. Don't say that. I never want to be without you," I grovel. "I'll do anything in order for you not to leave me." She's my lifeline. After experiencing the fullness of her, I can no longer move forward without her being at my side.

My words cause a sob to escape her pouty lips. Still, she doesn't let go of my face and chin – feeling all around as if she's reading braille. Is she looking for reassurance? Is she searching for a sign of my devotion?

How in the hell can I prove it to her? How can I show her that she's all that I ever want? I am totally and completely sold out to this girl.

"All you have to do is trust me to make my own decisions," she says softly. "Stop interfering with my career when I don't want you to. If you can do those things, then we'll live happily ever after."

I close my eyes, processing the premise of ' _happily ever after_ '.

 _Can a jaded asshole live a fulfilled life?  
A life chalked full of love and happiness with the girl of my dreams? _

Until my last breath, I will continue to declare that I do not deserve her.

"I want you to be happy, Ana. I want you to be as happy as you make me," I say to her in response.

"I _am_ happy, Christian," she says adamantly. "I'm so happy when I'm with you. You just have to learn how to let go in some areas – that's all. And know without a shadow of doubt that no matter what happens in my career, you will remain the center of my universe."

I _so_ want to believe her.  
I want to believe her, but I know me.  
I know that she will get tired of fighting me.

 _But in this moment, she probably means what she says._ The very premise touches me. I lean in and kiss her quickly. "Ana – I don't deserve you, but I am so glad that you're mine. I promise, I will lay off your career." I sense her instant relief once her shoulders relax.

This is going to be quite the internal battle. It will call for more frequent visits with Flynn. I'll continually have to talk myself off the ledge each time Ana branches out and does something on her own.

 _Letting go is immensely terrifying._

"You promise? You will never interfere with my career… _ever_?"

Shit, she's already testing me.  
 _What now, Grey?_

"Not unless you want me to," I say silkily. Soon, a smile evades her face and she tosses her head back in the sweetest laugh. It thoroughly melts my heart.

"Okay – unless I need you to, you will be completely hands off when it comes to my career," she says in placation.

Fair enough. I can manage that. As long as she realizes that she _does_ in fact need me for certain things, I'm good with this compromise. However, it's important that she knows that I will _never_ let up when it comes to keeping her safe.

"Yes. Now when it comes to your safety, I am always going to interfere. You know that. If I believe that you're in imminent danger, I _will_ interfere. However, I will always have the discussion with you first before reacting," I concede.

She tightens her mouth and nods. "That's fair."

Thank God.

"Good," I say, satisfied. As I adoringly move closer, she begins to float towards me. The darkness that once lingered is no longer there. I feel about fifty pounds lighter by the time our lips touch.

 _Oh, Ana – you are the sunlight after a storm on a cold October day._

Time stands still, yet our tongues and mouths move around as we explore each other. My God, I will never tire of kissing her. It's brand new every time. Soon, my hands are clawing for her. As I caress the roundness of the back of her slick, smooth nightgown, nothing catches my hand.

 _Holy shit._

"Oh my, Miss Steele. No panties?" I gasp. Just when I thought the _love shop_ was closed after she stormed out of Grey House this morning. A charge shoots up my spine in response. Her hands so happen to be lingering nearby. I begin kissing her harder.

I'm eager to love this woman in every way. But it finally dawns on me that when I commented about her being sans-underwear, her expression didn't match the moment. She appeared to be deep in thought. _Is doubt creeping back in?_

I pull away, which she does not expect. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask.

Her eyelids close, her head tilts down, and she swallows hard. After a few beats, her head rises again along with her opened eyes that now beam at me through the pale moonlight.

"Take me to your playroom," she purrs.

 _Wait,_ _ **what**_ _?_

I practically jump out of my skin. The cloud returns and I'm panicking once again. She has no clue what she's asking of. Although I gave her the grand tour earlier, she's still not fully prepared for what would be in store for her. Ana needs to be trained. We will need to devise a list of do's and don'ts.

 _She's not ready for this._

"Ana, you don't know what you're saying."

She turns her head and looks at her bedside table before turning back to me.

"It's still Halloween, Christian. _Trick or treat_ ," she said; sex personified.

 _Ho-ly fuck._

No. Absolutely not. This can't happen.

I remind her that the room is going away this coming weekend. In fact, I made the call earlier while in my study. One of the best construction companies will be on the job. I say _'one of the best'_ because the _absolute best_ is Grey Construction. However, that's my brother's company and I don't want him anywhere near my playroom. Elliot will give me an endless amount of shit about it if he knew what I was up to before meeting Ana.

This weekend, it will take the 30-man team a day in a half to completely tear down the playroom and convert it into a second office. I figure Ana would want her own study, too.

Ana is visibly displeased about my refusal to take her back into the playroom. I let her know right off the bat that the playroom isn't a place that she would necessarily enjoy.

"And besides, I would have to break every single rule in order to make allowances for you and your smart mouth, which is unprecedented."

"You won't hear my smart mouth, I promise," she purrs. I wince. "In fact, you won't hear one peep out of me. Not even a _'Yes Sir'_ …just complete silence."

I am rather amused that she remembered how the dominant is to be addressed in the playroom. I'm idly curious about what else she remembered from our quick run-through. And like a delayed freight train, it suddenly hits me what she just spoke as her lips curl up into a salacious grin.

 _"You won't hear one peep out of me."_

 _No_ – impossible. This girl is a screamer in bed. If this were a bet, she'd lose within three minutes. In spite of this realization, I'm intrigued. _Is Ana playing with me, or is she being serious?_

"Not even a moan?" I say with skepticism.

"Not even a moan," she gleams with self-assurance.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

My body is on the verge of convulsing at the very notion. I'd do so much to this woman to make this feat even more challenging for her. _If only she'd let me._

 _Grey, don't do it. It's a trap._ I blink to usher in some sense of coherent thought. But it never comes. The challenge as well as her beauty blinds me. I want to please her body so fucking badly I could scream.

 _Dammit!_  
I give into my deepest desires.

 _Well, she asked for it._

"If we go in… _if_ – we need to establish some rules." I can't believe what I'm saying right now. I'm actually considering going through with this. She looks at me with extreme anticipation. _Shit._ "I've never had a relationship without rules, Anastasia. Well, not until I met you. However, in the playroom, it's all about rules and clear communication. Remember me telling you about the safe words earlier?"

My eyes search hers. This is so serious that I no longer crack a smile. If Ana lets things go too far in the playroom and she doesn't safeword, it could literally destroy us. That's the very last thing that I want. Therefore, she needs to tell me exactly what I need to hear before we can embark on this journey together.

She doesn't answer me quickly enough, so I begin to panic. " _Ana_ …" I chastise. There's no way we can do this if she doesn't know what's expected of her in the confines of my playroom.

"Yes. _'Yellow'_ means that I'm almost at my limit, and _'red'_ means to stop immediately."

Well damn. She remembered. Maybe we _can_ do this. I could definitely make some concessions for her in the playroom. It doesn't have to be the way it's always been for me. We can start very light at first before moving on to more _intense_ things later on. No matter what, Ana will be in charge. She'll be setting the pace of each scene. Therefore, it would be difficult to tap into anything that she's not absolutely ready for.

"Wow, very good. You were paying attention," I gush.

"Of course," she says, proud of herself – as she should be.  
 _My sweet, smart girl._

Silence in the playroom, huh? The feat will be nearly impossible for her. Regardless of the fact, it'll be so much fun attempting the tantalizing stunt. I'll also have a good time spanking her if she fails to comply with the rules that she herself has established.

"So those are the only two things you'll utter out loud. Otherwise, you're to remain quiet. We can try something that I've never done before. We'll communicate with only gestures. Therefore, _I_ will also remain silent."

It's not a hard thing for me to do. Besides, I can still chastise her with my eyes and with my body. _It'll be so much fun._

"Okay," she agrees.

Fuck, she's not relenting. I don't think she's fully aware of what she'll be facing. I need to tell her that I will not let up on punishing her if she fails the challenge. But I also need to reassure her that it won't be more than what she can bear. Thankfully I've spanked her before and she thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I won't hit you with anything other than my hand, unless you allow me. And it won't be any harder than how I've hit you before. Also, if I see a toy that I think you might enjoy, I will test it on you first before we try it in the scene."

"Okay," she says again with a nod. I search hard for her reluctance. I'm not certain what I'm seeing on her face right now. Is it fear? Is it excitement?

"You sure you want to do this, Ana?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just this once before you tear the room down," she breathes. Her hand reaches for my face and she caresses me for extra reassurance.

 _Hell – I could literally walk on air right now._ I try to fight off a goofy ass smile, but it's futile. _Ana wants me to take her to the playroom. She wants me to have my way with her._ The raw realization sends my mind into a tailspin.

After tonight, what if all goes well? Should I put a stop to the impending construction?

Maybe the playroom doesn't have to disappear after all.

….

Before we reenter the playroom, this time – for an erotic rendezvous, I confess to Ana that I've both imagined and dreamt having her in various positions in here. I tell her that these thoughts even go as recent as this afternoon while I was introducing her sweet innocence to my dark, deviant world. Ana's cheeks turn a tantalizing pink at my words, causing my scalp to tingle.

 _Yeah baby, you're in my domain now.  
I'm going to let loose on you. _

_Welcome to my playground.  
Finally. _

"Any last words before we enter? Remember, we can't make a sound." I say these words, hoping she realizes that this is her last chance to back out. I don't want her to have any regrets.

"Did you want me in the standard position?"

She remembered the part I told her about kneeling at the door. This woman never ceases to amaze me.

"No, Ana. You're my lover – not my sub. We'll only communicate non-verbally."

I hesitate to cross the threshold with her because I know that once we're in here, there is no turning back. "You trust me, right?" I ask her in a final plea.

"Yes," she utters without hesitation.  
 _Sweet lord._

"You know that I would never hurt you intentionally. That's why you need to tell me when it gets to be too much. I won't strike you for pain. Tonight…it's all about pleasure. I want to worship your body tonight, Anastasia."

"Okay," she breathes.

 _On with the show, Grey._

Once in the room, I pull her into me. Her body is flush against mine as I search her face. If I'm not mistaken, she's appears to be excited for this. A frisson of elation and hot molten desire begins to submerge me. I can't hide the thrill on my face.

 _Sweet Ana, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?_ In return, I only see her longing and desire. Slowly, I begin to release my inhibitions. My mouth eclipses hers, but it doesn't touch. I feel her body starting to quake, which ignites a fresh fire inside of me.

With my tongue emerging from my mouth, I proceed to glide it across her luscious lips. Basking in her sweetness, I start at one corner of her mouth and end right where I began. I can feel her quivering in my arms, struggling to keep quiet. She's doing well, but just barely.

 _You will cave, baby – I know it. And I'll be all too happy to punish you for it._ Low and behold, I hear a slight sound vibrating from her throat. My eyes authoritatively dart to hers in a silent scold and she immediately stills. Her lips begin to curl in a struggle to not laugh.

 _So soon, Miss Steele? We haven't been here for five minutes yet._

My steadfast glare causes her to lose all humor. She now knows that I mean business. _You're in my sphere now, Bunny. This isn't the innocent little game that you thought._ Both of my hands thread into her hair and I pull her mouth to mine, kissing her forcefully.

 _Oh, I want her so fucking badly._

I halt right away and reach down for the hem of her nightgown. With care, I peel it from her body until it's over her head and lying on the floor. She's now stark naked standing before me. My cock wholeheartedly approves. I step back and take her in like an ice-cold glass of water on a scorching hot summer day. _Christ._

She's irresistibly beautiful. I wish I could tell her as much, but I've also taken a vow of silence tonight. I aim to tell her with eyes instead. Right away, a vision from my earlier fantasies of her flash into my head.

 _Oh, yes.  
A thousand times – Yes. _

I spring into action. I hold up a finger to her in a command for her to remain in place. Once I'm assured of her compliance, I turn on my heel and approach the set of drawers that hold the blindfolds. I choose one to my liking before keeling down to the bottom drawer to fetch a spreader bar. _This will do._

I walk across the room towards another set of implements displaying on the wall. As I reach for a riding crop, I smile to myself. This is exactly how I envisioned this happening. However, I'm shooting for a happier ending tonight over the adverse outcome that usually occurs in many of my dreams about Ana and I in this room. As a result, I promise myself not to go too hard on her. This is another _first_ for Ana, after all.

Lastly, I journey over to the opposite side of the room and reach into the drawers where I already have pre-cut rope ready to go. I then grab the nearby small switchblade and slide it into my pocket. When I return to Ana, she still looks as beautiful and as innocent as the way I left her. She hasn't run for the hills yet. It's a very good sign.

When she and I are toe to toe, I kneel at her feet and place down everything in my hands but the crop. Once I'm back on my feet, I surprise her by rapidly reaching around and smacking her square on the ass with it. The sudden action causes her to gasp loudly. I fight back a smile.

 _That's strike two, Miss Steele._

Although her hands now cover her mouth, I can still see her grin. _She liked it._ I gesture to her, then to the crop – letting her know that I would like to test her limits. With a blushing smile, she nods at me in response. I'm on fucking cloud nine.

 _My sweet, brave girl._

I bend down and place the crop at her feet. _We'll definitely come back to this._ While down, I gather up some of the rope. I brandish it to her before I stuff it into the pocket of my PJ pants. Reaching for her hips, I pull her downward towards me and she eventually follows suit. Once she's on her knees, I slide behind her and start to braid her hair. It's for safety reasons, really – but the premise is still sexy as hell. I love touching Ana's hair. Everything about this woman turns me on.

When I'm done, I pull her arms above her head and bind her wrists together with some rope. Next, I blindfold her. I then stand erect and reach up for the rafters to lower down the grid as far as it will go. Tugging Ana's bound arms up, I hook the rope that fastens them together to the harness contained in the grid. _This is just the surgical part of what I do. The fun will soon begin._

I then begin to slowly draw up the grid, hoping that the blindfolded Miss Steele knows to follow it upward. She does. _There she stands, in full glorious splendor. She's here for the taking._ I'm about to lose my mind. I may be the first to lose it in this room after all's said and done.

 _My sweet beautiful Ana._

I drop to my knees and begin to cuff her ankles to the spreader bar. Once in place, I pull the bar apart, locking it in place once her legs are out as far as they can go. She remains silent.

 _Good job, baby. You're doing wonderfully._

I stand and activate the pulley to the harness, which lowers Ana until her back starts to arch. Her ass is protruding and is ready for whatever I have planned for it.

Fuck yes.

I begin to administer the crop on her – starting at her arm and going all the way down to her ass and across her sex. She's reeling but she remains as quiet as a mouse. On the inside I am losing my ever-loving mind. _I want her so bad._

At one point, I make her taste her own arousal from the leather keeper. My dick nearly explodes in my pants.

 _I can't wait to be inside her._

Using the crop, I proceed to wreak havoc across her ass. She is now biting down to restrain herself from making a sound. My cock is aching at the sight. I'm about to lose all sense of self-control.

 _She's here.  
Ana is finally here – and she loves it. _

I could die a happy man right now.

I don't know how many times I hit her, but it had to been about a hundred times. She's about to detonate…she's soaking wet, according to the keeper. _I'm_ going to detonate. I commence to swat her breasts in turn. She's getting weaker and weaker. I can hear the sounds that she's struggling to ward off. It's becoming a losing battle for her. My breathing is now more labored. _I'm going to blow this, too._

I return the keeper to her sex and unleash, propelling it against her clitoris like a restless butterfly. Due to the restraints on her arms and legs, Ana's forced to absorb all of the intense pleasure radiating through her body. Then it happens. Her mouth opens wider than I've ever seen it go, and her head slumps as she silently comes hard.

 _Fuck!_

 _I need her. I want her._ _ **Now.**_ I drop the crop and lower the pulley to slightly relax her arms. I tug off my PJ pants and underwear and eagerly grip my cock. I crash into her. Air involuntarily rushes out of both our mouths in duet.

 _Oh my god…._

Gripping the rope hanging above Ana with both hands, I begin to plow into her like a violent storm. It takes little time for her to reach the peak again and come tumbling down. _But I haven't had my fill of her._ I keep going, riding out her orgasm like a champion surfer on a righteous wave. She's fighting hard not to make a sound, but it's obviously a struggle. Hell, _I'm_ barely succeeding.

I push and push.  
Pounding…thrusting.  
Hard…relentless.

 _Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!_ I silently mouth the words as I start to build and build. Finally – I let loose, extremely grateful that Ana's getting hers too once more as she trembles under me.

 _Man, I could just pass away in her arms._

Suddenly, she becomes limp as her body dangles lifelessly from the rope. Quickly, I reach into my discarded pajama pants for the switchblade and free her from the pulley. Her body immediately collapses into me. _Ana's out cold._ I pick her up in my arms and carry her over to the four-poster bed.

….

I'm unmovable watching Anastasia sleep as if she were my absolute favorite television program. And _she is._ With my back leaning against the mammoth headboard of the bed in my playroom, I tower over her resting body like a man keeping watch over his greatest possession. I can't wipe the stupid grin from my face.

Ana has exceeded my wildest fantasy. Tonight, she has proven to me that she is more than willing to meet me right where I am. I truly don't deserve her goodness. She is powerful in every way.

The moment her eyes spring open and frantically survey her foreign surroundings, it occurs to me that she doesn't realize where she is. Fear immediately begins to coat my insides. _What if she regrets coming here_? I shudder at the thought, but quickly tuck it away.

She starts to speak, but I head her off at the pass.

"No talking in the playroom, Miss Steele," I smirk.

I soon hear that sexy laugh that I can never get enough of. " _You're_ talking," she quips with a lazy smile. I lower myself down and plant a kiss on her forehead before joining her side. Once I'm lying down, I tug her body to mine.

"So, how was that?" I ask out of heighten curiosity. Slowly her lips start to form a smile that stretches from ear to ear. Her bliss is contagious.

"Words can't describe."

It's exactly what I wanted to hear. What happened a short time ago in this very room was significant. I'm just so relieved that it was as pleasing for her as it was for me.

"How was it for you?" she murmurs bashfully.

I still can't get over how shy this powerful woman is when it comes to discussing matters of sex. It's mind boggling, yet endearing. Hell, this entire predicament is too good to be true. Just this morning, Ana was on the verge of leaving me. Now, she's letting me have my way with her in my playroom. I'm enduring a dichotomy of emotions right now.

"It was a fantasy come true. Anastasia – I never intended on bringing you in here, but you knew that." My response causes her to appear alarmed.

"Did you want me to do all those things to you?" I compound.

"Yes," she says, steadfast.

I'm torn even more. " _Oh, Ana_ …" My hands glide frantically across my face and into my hair. _I don't know what we're doing in here. I've never been in a vanilla relationship before._ What if things suddenly go back to the way that I'm accustomed to them going in this room? Would Ana be receptive to that?

She begins to touch my face. "Christian, I completely trust you. I know that you'd never do anything to physically harm me." Her words bring me to a halt. It's as if she just read my mind.

Still, the fact remains that I am fucked up royally in the head. There is no way that I can continue to separate a life of fiction inside this playroom from the reality outside of it. How could the lines not become blurred?

When I had a submissive, that role was the only one that they would portray while in my presence. There were no other promises made outside of our written agreement. Our dealings together would only transpire during weekends in my apartment, although there were certain guidelines that my submissive was required to adhere to even while we were apart.

Now I'm in the playroom lying beside the woman who I desire to be not just my weekend situation, but also my entire existence. We work together, we live together, and we love together. Still, I can't envision how the playroom would fit into any of that. It's true that she's quite receptive of this place, thoroughly enjoying her first sexual experience in here with me.

But I'm _very_ greedy. I know that I'm going to eventually demand _more_ out of her in this space. Can she handle that? She stares at me intently, waiting for my response. I resolve to be as real as I can be with her.

"Ana, I've never been in a no holds barred relationship before," I confess for the umpteenth time. "Before you came into my life, all of the terms of my relationships with women were spelled out in black and white. I don't even know what your limits are."

She reaches out for me and caresses my hair. "I suggest we start slow and light, and we can build up from there – because I don't know what my limits are either," she chuckles. "What we did in here earlier – that was… _wonderful_ ," she says breathlessly. Her beaming smile begins to light up the dark, red room.

Smiling back, I echo her sentiment. "Yes… _wonderful_."

Torment and hope flutter all around in my gut. I wish I could just let go of the doubt and fear and bask in the glory of Ana's acceptance, but I'm finding the premise to be rather difficult. I don't want to push this woman away by my uncontrollable behavior.

I've tried my damnedest these past five months to detox myself from this room and all of its stringent rules. I knew from the moment I met this magnificent woman that she lived her life outside of the confines of rules. As a result, I've forced myself to adapt. Now, she's asking me to welcome that dark, rigid side of me back into the fold.

 _Ana doesn't understand that both dark and light cannot reside in the same space._

After a few beats, her face becomes crestfallen. A knot quickly forms in my chest.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" I plead.

"Christian, you know that I can't work at SIP now, don't you?"

Her words practically thrash me into a brick wall, shaking me from the recent dilemma of the playroom. But as I ponder her words, it dawns on me that the playroom conundrum applies to the issue with SIP as well. It's all about control. Ana's asking me to relinquish my power outside while maintaining it in here. A light bulb suddenly goes off.

 _Was this intentional on Ana's part?_ Forcing me to bring her in here – was it all a part of her master plan? If so, I don't know how I should feel about that. For one, it would certainly prove that she's even more brilliant than I initially thought. She'd far exceed any debauchery that I could ever concoct in my laboratory of deceit.

 _All hail, Anastasia Steele.  
Ultimate mastermind. _

_Fuck, I'm done for._ I answer her with a pitiful _"I know"_ response.

Rising up slightly, she now looks down at me. "Christian, you know that I love you more than anything in this world. Me not working under you won't change that."

I want to believe her…honest, I do. But not being able to see her during the workday at my whim, or take her out to lunch – it's a disheartening realization. It's definitely going to change things. However, at the same time, we still live together. I guess we'll just have to make the most out of the time that we do spend together.

 _Face fact, Grey. Ana's not going to be working at GEH anymore.  
Love her. Support her. _

"I know, baby…I know," I smile. I lean in to kiss her. Suddenly, I fall deeper and my mind begins to parse even more erotic possibilities that we could engage in here.

 _Cut it out, Grey._

Tired of the rollercoaster ride of being present with Ana in this overly stimulating space, I suggest that we turn in at our bedroom. There's no way in hell I can fall asleep with her in here with me.

Once we're back in our actual bed, Ana and I declare our _'I love yous'_ and seal them with an adoring kiss.

"I don't ever want to live a single day without you, Ana."

" _I_ …I can't see myself without you. _Ever_ ," she breathes. I hold her tight and we kiss one last time before cuddling to sleep.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 1, 2011_

Ana jerks away like a wild cheetah from the polished oak table after receiving the final blow to her bottom from the belt. She's fully naked and hysterical.

 _Oh no – what's wrong?  
Why is she so upset?  
We've talked through this at length ahead of time. _

I try to close the gap between us but she holds out both hands, stopping me cold in my tracks.

"No!" she screams in a rage.

 _No?_  
 _Ana, that's not the safeword._

I blink at her, terribly confused.

"Why are you punishing me!" she cries.

I'm flabbergasted at her extreme reaction. She knows that I don't spank her unless a reason is first established. "Ana – you worked late at your new job. You didn't answer any of my phone calls or my emails…"

"Are you fucking serious?!" she spits at me.

"I've said this. Why are you behaving as if I didn't warn you? You knew the rules when you decided to bring me in here," I lob right back at her.

"This is bullshit! Me working late shouldn't warrant you inflicting your sick, sadistic punishments on me, Christian! This isn't what a _real_ relationship supposed to be!"

"Anastasia, you knew what this was when you insisted on coming in here…"

"I don't care! This is sheer torture!" she screeches.

My heart stops beating the second that she twists towards the exit. When I reach out for her, she spins back around with pure hell radiating in her eyes.

"Don't touch me, you sick fuck!" she snaps with a face full of tears.

 _Oh no._ Her words yank out my heart. I could just fall and die right here where I stand.

"Ana," I gasp, barely able to speak.

"I said that you could _spank_ me, not _beat_ me!"

"Ana… _its_ – its how I operate in here…" I stammer.

"Why must you be the very same as you were?! Why can't you be who you are out there…" she points to the other side of the door, "…as you are in here?!"

 _She doesn't fucking understand._  
I am livid. "It's _my_ playroom, Ana! My rules!"

She swings her hands, landing them on her hips. "Well, I'm not playing anymore!" Ana starts to march, but I follow close behind.

"Ana, _please_ ," I plead. She stomps down the stairs and into our bedroom. When she arrives in the closet, drawers start to fly open as she begins pulling out various articles of clothing. She stops to slide on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before resuming her pillaging.

My throat begins closing up once the affect of what she's doing finally hits me.

"Ana, what are you doing?!" I bellow.

"What does it look like!" she shrieks without looking at me. "I'm leaving you for good!"

 _No!_

Going out of my mind, I begin to chuckle to myself. _She's just blowing smoke._ Ana swore that she wouldn't leave. This is just her way of lashing out at me. I only need to cool it on the belts and the canes… _oh_ , and the paddles. Then she'll calm down and all will be copacetic once more here on the penthouse floor of Escala. _Right?_

"Ana, I will give you the space you need to calm down. Then, we'll talk. _Okay_? We'll even revise the rules if you want," I assure her. She ignores me and begins to rummage through her hanging clothes.

Just walk away, Grey. She won't leave you. She said so.  
Let her calm down first, _then_ and talk things through with her.

"I'll be back," I vow, but she continues to pretend as if I'm not there. Shaking my head in frustration, I exit the closet.

I've told Ana time and time again what being a dominant meant to me. She _insisted_ on keeping this room intact. She _insisted_ that she was capable of being an amiable submissive.

 _Boy, what a crock of shit that was._

I head towards my study, thinking angrily to myself. _Just because she doesn't work for me anymore doesn't mean that she's not expected to be available every time that I need her to be. When she tells me she works nine 'til five, I expect her home by six – not eight or nine o'clock at night!_

I then begin to think on the notion of her new bosses fucking with her – trying to steal what is mine. I am fuming as I start up the computer at my desk and begin feverishly cranking out emails in order to pass the time.

After a few minutes, I hear a rolling sound that stills me. _Is that a moving suitcase? Was she truly serious about finally leaving me?_ Before I can move to stand, I suddenly hear the ding of the elevator. I spring out of the study like a bat out of hell.

"Ana!" I cry out.

By the time I reach the elevator, it's too late. Eyes of rage and disdain meet me from across the foyer just as the doors close.

"It's over!" I hear her scream as the elevator goes down.

….

I pop up in bed like an overdone slice of toast. I'm hyperventilating and sweating profusely. I look over to my side and Ana is there, peacefully sleeping.

" _Oh, thank God_ ," I sigh, trying hard to catch my breath as quietly as possible. Afraid to wake her, I carefully climb out of bed and check my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

" _You fucked-up bastard_ ," I quietly growl to the man in the mirror. I'll be damned if I mess up the best thing that's ever happened to me.

When I'm done in the bathroom, I carefully creep out of the bedroom and venture into the hall. Soon, a fluffy ball starts to nip at my feet. I kneel down and retrieve Sparky. Holding him to my chest, I walk him towards the great room. Wiggling around, the pup appears to be as restless as I am.

"I take it you have to go to the bathroom as well?" I mumble. I dread going back into the bedroom and risk waking up Ana. Instead, I head into the gym and retrieve a spare set of sweats and sneakers. I throw on a jacket and eventually grab Sparky's leash by the door.

The pup and I walk the dark, early morning streets of Seattle until he grows weary. I've been caught up in a daze, processing the nightmare that snatched me out of my sleep.

That nightmare was just one of many staunch warnings I've already received. I can no longer ignore it. The fact remains that the playroom still resides in my DNA. It took one unforgettable night in there with Ana to reopen Pandora's box.

 _I fucking need help._

Once back in the apartment, I head to my study where I frantically type out an email to Dr. Flynn requesting an emergency session with him in the afternoon.

 _I must nip this shit in the bud_ _ **now**_ _._

I later pull open the desk drawer and locate the ring that I got for Ana. I flip open the box and stare into the sparkling gem.

 _Would she marry a fucked up asshole like me?  
If she were smart, she'd run far, far away._

After leaving my study, I am still tormented. I then do what I always do when I'm like this.

At the piano, I slowly close the lid in order to muffle the sound. I begin playing a litany of somber tunes. They are the only melodies that come out of me.

 _Why, Ana, why?  
Why did you make me open that door?_

I'm reacting like the miserable bastard that I am.  
 _Why can't I be in my right mind?  
Why can't I just nip this shit in the bud? _

I grow increasingly grateful that I made the call to begin tearing down the playroom. But although the physical manifestation will soon be history, the remnants of my dark twisted past will more than likely continue to afflict me. I think back on one of my many sessions with Flynn.

 _"I now realize that I love to fuck and torture brown-haired girls who resemble my birth mother. I'm a sadist, John."_

 _"Christian, I've told you multiple times that you're most certainly_ _ **not**_ _a sadist"_

Dr. Flynn needs to listen to me this time and take my words more seriously. Then, he needs to fucking tell me what to do in order to fix it! I'm a borne fixer. I can't continue to live my life in shambles like this.

I _can't_ lose Ana.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – Thanks for waiting so patiently. Starting now, I'll be off from work for two whole weeks! I will not be traveling for the holidays. However, I will be doing tons of catching up on some television. Anyone watched "The Handmaid's Tale" yet? Holy shit – please watch that on Hulu if you haven't already. I started last week and need to finish the last four episodes. I also have a ton of new books to read while on break, including Grey: Darker. But fret not – I will be working on chapter 20 of Family Business this weekend as well as on the following chapter of TCB next week._**

 ** _Next time on TCB: Christian and Flynn have it out concerning his torment over the red room. Then, another nightmare, this time taking place in front of Ana. And just when we think things couldn't get any worse – Christian stands back as Ana lands a new job outside of his company, and there's absolutely nothing he can do about it. Get ready for the implosion, folks._** **;)**

 ** _If you're still following along with B &P: What you just read corresponds with the end of chapter 30, all of chapter 31, and the first two sections of chapter 32. _**

**_Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	24. Chapter 24 - You're Gonna Lose That Girl

**Chapter 24 – You're Gonna Lose That Girl**

 _Tuesday, November 1, 2011  
(Continued)_

I have no doubt that Flynn understood the level of urgency of my request for a last minute session. He saw the email that I sent during the wee hours, and his two o'clock fortunately cancelled the night before. John included Janet and Andrea in his response in order to lock in one to three o'clock for myself in afternoon.

Andrea must be as restless as I am because when Ana checked her work iPad over breakfast, she noticed the appointment already secured.

 _"Christian, what's this one to three o'clock appointment for?"_

 _"It's a catch up with Flynn."_

 _"Well, I hope that you get some good, positive guidance."_

And she didn't say it in that smart mouth little way she has. No – she was rather sincere in her delivery. Even _she_ knows how fucked up things can get inside my head.

That afternoon, Taylor drops me off at Flynn's office building at ten 'til. By 1:04, I'm standing inside of his office and gazing through the window. I witness clusters of individuals in various suits making the trek back to work from their lunch breaks.

"Christian – I'm happy to keep taking your money for doing absolutely nothing." Flynn's voice snaps me out of my trance and he waits for me to face him before he continues.

"But I must say, it's much more fulfilling when I'm able to at least earn it." He checks for my expression, gazing with compassion. " _So_. What happened?"

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I don't know why I keep putting myself in these fucked up predicaments with Ana. It always ends up with me turning into a blithering mess in the presence of Flynn in one form or another. It's exhausting.

I reluctantly saunter over to the chair that I'm confident that I've managed to dent into the shape of me over the years. Perhaps I should buy John a new couch. However, I'm fairly certain that he's able to buy several warehouses filled to the brim with brand new couches with the amount of money I pay him.

I look in his direction. "Ana got _really_ fed up with me yesterday. _I_ …I was afraid that I finally broke her." The very words themselves practically pierce me to the core.

 _I love her.  
I hate hurting her._

Flynn's wise eyes barely narrow, but I can still tell that they do.  
 _He's signaling me to continue._

"I ended up buying the publishing company that hired her."

Dr. Flynn's eyes grow wide and he audibly gasps.

"You _can't_ be serious, Christian."

I look at him with an expression that reads: _'Have you ever known me to fuck around?'_ Flynn immediately knows the answer to his own question and he practically shudders.

"Christian – you _can't_ …"

"I know, John," I say, cutting him off. "I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. She found out and stormed out of work. I didn't know where she was heading. I've pissed her off many times before, but I've never seen her look at me like that. My very existence in that moment made her ill. I was rather certain that we were over."

I taste the bile in my throat as the very notion of Ana no longer being in my life physically repulses me. I already know that I don't deserve her; but I refuse to exist knowing that the love of my life is walking this earth and she abhors being with me.

 _I need her.  
_ I'll do whatever it takes for her to stay.

" _Is it_? Is it over?" John inquires.

I exhale in sheer relief. "No. Thank God."

My response apparently astonishes him. "So what did you do to get her to stay?"

My head falls and I quiet for a few beats. "She demanded that I show her." My response is clipped as the typhoon of thoughts and emotions begin to funnel around violently in my head. It's the wildest rush and the most devastating fall all rolled up into one.

"Show her what, Christian?"

"My playroom."

He swallows, not taking his eyes off of me. "What happened?"

"I showed her around that afternoon. She asked so many questions," I sigh, frustratingly running a hand through my hair. "She wanted to know what a scene was like. She wanted to know what the toys were and what they did. When we left hours later, I thought that was the end of it. I decided on taking the room down this weekend, so I made the arrangements."

"So…it's final, then," John chimes.

"Yes."

His head tilts ever so slightly over to one side. "But why am I not so convinced that this is what _you_ want?"

I take in a deep breath. "Later that night, we talked in bed. I promised that I would never be deceitful to her again. I told her that only when her safety is a concern would I butt in. We both promised – no more secrets between us. And she renewed her promise that she'd never leave me."

Dr. Flynn continues to look at me intently. His gentle gaze subtly urges me to get to the point.

"We kissed. One thing led to another. Then she asked me to take her back into the playroom."

John's eyes widen. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"How… _wha_ …" When my trusty therapist who's never at a loss for words is suddenly speechless, it's beyond astounding. "How did it go?" he finally spits out. The look on his face tells me that he's having second thoughts about the question that he just asked – that it could be possibly misconstrued. But I've known this man long enough to know that he didn't mean his question to be lewd. He's only concerned with how my state of mind was after the fact.

"It was… _probably_ one of the most amazing nights of my entire life, John."

Flynn's lips form as if he wants to say _'oh'_ , but nothing comes out. I've never seen the man so animated. Like me, he's the master of keeping his cards well concealed against his chest. But in all fairness, John has never witnessed me in love before. He has never seen me just two minutes shy of asking a woman to spend the rest of her life with me.

"And how was Anastasia? Did she object at all during the scene?"

"No. She thoroughly enjoyed it." I say the words, but my crestfallen expression doesn't quite line up with such good news.

"But the room is still coming down?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is this something that you both agreed on?"

I sigh, frustrated. I decide to let him in on my train of thought. "I watched her sleep that night after we finished. _Man_ …I absolutely admire her strength. She's the strongest woman I know," I say in sincere adoration.

"I realized how much she enjoyed that experience with me. I never felt so alive. _She_ never looked so alive. So while she slept, I considered asking her if she would like to play the role of my submissive. John…the heart of being a dominant never left me. I understood that afterwards." I look down at the off-white shaggy, plush rug underneath my spotless black Testoni loafers.

"Christian. The lifestyle has been a part of your life for well over a decade."

"I know," I utter through gritted teeth, now looking back up at him.

"There's no cause to be ashamed anymore. Anastasia knows everything now."

"But she doesn't fully understand the depths of my depravity. If she _truly_ understood…"

"She has remained with you after far worse. The stealth pay described as a bonus, the loft, the car sabotage, _the_ …"

 _Fuck, Flynn. Keep a running tally of all my transgressions against Ana, why don't you._ I glare at him. "Yeah – I get it, John."

He clears his throat and straightens his collar. "You said that she thoroughly enjoyed her experience in the playroom. Have you had time to discuss what took place?"

"Briefly." I swallow and think back to last night after Ana had awakened in the playroom from a brief slumber.

 _"I suggest we start slow and light…  
what we did in here earlier –  
that was wonderful," she said._

I can still see that sweet lazy smile tugging at her mouth; that twinkle in her eye.  
Fuck, I am _so_ confused right now.

"Well Christian, it's important that the two of you talk about this. And if you feel that she is keen on certain aspects of the lifestyle, then bring up the notion of possibly having some sort of… _modified situation_ , if you will," he says, speaking with his hands.

I gape at him. "Are you saying that I should keep the playroom?"

"I'm saying that you and Anastasia need to talk about what happened last night. Don't rush to judgment and take the room apart if it's not causing the relationship any harm."

"But I'm afraid that she might leave me if I go too far with her."

I avoid bringing up the dream. It's useless since Flynn often relates my nightmares to internal fears that stem from my early childhood. He doesn't feel that the contents of my night terrors have any bearing on what happens to my reality. Granted, my reoccurring nightmares have always been about my shitty past. However, I've _never_ dreamt about a grim future.

Not until I met Ana.

But to be fair, I didn't have a future worth saving until she came into my life. I've felt the cold chill all over my entire body when I simply think on the prospect of losing her. And in my dreams, it's even more dreadful. I've seen replays of her laughing – _truly laughing_ while sipping tea at the coffee shop with Jeremy Clark. I've seen glimpses of her holding hands across the table during an intimate dinner with that convict, Brandon Appleton.

 _Any man would be out of his mind to pass on a woman like her._

Needless to say, my life without Ana would most definitely destroy any hope I have for a future. She is _everything_ that I ever wanted. There is absolutely, positively no other woman for me.

 _Anastasia Steele is it._

"How many times have you told me about the other party holding all of the power? How it's all about _communication_ and _trust_? Hey…that sounds like a bonafide relationship at work in my book," Flynn surmises.

I take in his words and later nod once they completely sink in. I'll sleep on it tonight. If I still feel hopeful in the morning, I will bring up this _modified plan_ idea to Ana and see how she feels about it.

 _Maybe I won't have to get rid of the playroom after all._

* * *

 _Wednesday, November 2, 2011_

Five minutes before two o'clock, I storm past Dr. Flynn and begin pacing the entire parameter of his office. He closes the door and I can feel him studying me, warily.

"There was a time when I had a spare hour before or after lunch to go over my cases and add additional notes. Lately, you've been taking away from my prep time. Now look – I honestly don't mind it… _not one bit_ …"

As Flynn goes on and on about nothing, he eventually realizes that I could give a fuck less. _I'm in absolute crisis._

Across the room, I turn on my heel and face him directly. "Ana's leaving," I announce through gritted teeth.

John's eyes grow bigger and wider than I've ever seen them go. "What?" he says in shock.

I close my eyes and shake my head. "No…not _me_. She's leaving GEH. Another publishing company just hired her today. The top one in Seattle, in fact." The good doctor breathes a strong sigh of relief, but a knot tightens even harder in my chest. "The president of Emerald City Publishing called her directly and hired her right on the spot," I add.

"Wow, that's quite _impre_ …"

"She wouldn't fucking tell me who helped her to get the job," I seethe, cutting Flynn off. "But I highly suspect that it was one of the assholes she met during speed dating who works there."

"Oh," Flynn says, taking a seat in his usual chair. He continues watching, as I stand frozen in place on the opposite end of his office.

"And it took a miracle for me to hold it together as she was telling me – _but_ I did it. You'd be proud. I was the most supportive boyfriend of the _fucking_ year," I sputter venomously. "But the second she left my office, I completely lost my mind." My hair is beyond battered at this point as I frantically run both hands through it for the hundredth time in two hours.

"Christian," he says in a comforting voice. "Why don't you take a seat over here and let's talk through this."

"There's nothing to _talk through_ , John. That asshole who she met up with at the coffee shop over two months ago wants to fuck her!"

"Christian…"

"It was all over his slimy face when I saw him through the window. _Fucking Jeremy Clark!_ "

"Christian. _Please_. Please sit," he calmly implores. I ignore him.

"I promised Ana that I wouldn't interfere with her job. But I am going to make it crystal fucking clear to that motherfucker Clark and to anyone else that would even _dare_ to think about touching her…"

"Christian – settle down."

I growl out of sheer anger and frustration. When I slide both hands down my face, I feel the heat radiating from it. I know that all of the blood in my body has rushed directly there.

 _Grey, just listen to the man. Calm the hell down._

 _You have the girl.  
You bought the house.  
You have the ring to give her. _

I'm just going to have to have to stake my claim before Ana leaves GEH.  
An elaborate proposal followed by the engagement announcement to the press. Everyone in this fucking town will know that Anastasia Rose Steele is mine.

 _Everyone._

After I'm somewhat calm, I finally make my way over to the chair that Dr. Flynn's been patiently trying to get me to sit in for the past few minutes.

" _So_ …" John restarts after a beat. "I initially wanted a recap on what happened after our talk yesterday, but it seems that a new event has now taken precedent. But just so that we can close out _that_ chapter – quickly, did you and Ana ever discuss the fate of the playroom?"

"It's gone after Sunday." I say, resolute.

"Okay. So…did Anastasia not want it?"

" _I_ don't want it," I growl.

The dream I had the night before returned last night with a fucking vengeance. Once more, I spanked Ana hard with a belt six times in the playroom. Afterwards, my dick was about to explode in my pants until she looked at me like I was Satan incarnate. I then felt like the lowest scum on earth. I felt even lower when she left the penthouse in my dreams all over again.

 _Why did I dream the same dream twice?_

I swear on my life that I will never do anything to ever see that torn, disgusted look on her face – live and in person. Ana means everything to me. I am going to do whatever's in my power to keep a smile on my girl's face.

Fuck that playroom.

"Did you talk about it with her?" Flynn asks.

" _John_ …"I sigh with the utmost frustration.

Ana actually saw me having the nightmare last night. She woke me up from it. I must've been calling out her name in despair.

 _"Christian – I'm here. You were dreaming," she pleads, kissing me all over._

 _"Oh, Ana…you're here," I gasp in utter relief._

 _Thank God, my girl's here by my side.  
And I'm going to make sure that it stays that way. _

_Forever._

I then took her wildly, desperately into my embrace – and loved her so hard until she came; and I with her.

"This was a true dilemma for you yesterday. I only want to ensure that's no longer the case," John assesses.

"It's no longer an issue. The room's gone after this weekend. Case closed," I snap.

"Very well," John acquiesces, holding both hands up. "But like it or not, Anastasia's going to want to talk about this when she hears all of that hammering and sawing taking place."

"We're taking the dog and staying at a hotel during construction," I say.

He nods, and I know that he doesn't want to fight me on the subject any longer.

"So, take me back to when Anastasia first told you about this most recent job offer."

"I knew it," I say sullenly. "I knew it the second she entered my office. It was written all over her face."

 _"You got a job," I say as soon as she sits across from my desk._

 _She blinks, shocked._

 _"Where and when?" I ask._

 _"I am going to be an editorial assistant starting the Monday after Thanksgiving."_

 _"Where?"_

 _She swallows. "Emerald City Publishing."_

 _What! Is she fucking kidding?_

 _She continues. "It's one of the biggest publishing houses in the region and they are highly reputable. I don't have to worry about getting harassed by the editors."_

 _Like hell she doesn't. Does she not know who works there?_

 _"So who offered you the job? Was it the guy you met at the coffee shop? What's his name…Jeremy Clark?"_

 _Ana looks at me like she has no clue what the hell I'm talking about. I can feel my blood getting hotter and hotter by the second. Suddenly, I see her eyes grow wide in understanding._

 _Yes, Bunny – the publishing asshole from speed dating._

She went on to say that she knew that Clark worked in publishing, but didn't know where. I promptly reminded her that I knew because I conducted background checks on all of the speed dating losers that she was meeting up with.

"After I badgered and badgered her to tell me who got her in contact with the president of ECP, she throws a guilt trip on me," I sigh to Flynn.

 _"Why not just be happy that I finally get to work in the industry of my dreams."_

I press my palms against my face and lean down, digging my elbows into my thighs. "I told her that I wanted her happy, and safe. She assured me that she would be and if she were in danger, I'd be the first person she'd call."

"Do you believe her?" I hear Flynn say while my eyes are still covered. I nod.

"So what's the problem?"

I raise my head and look John in the eye. "I trust Anastasia complicity. However, I don't trust Jeremy Clark. He's a good looking son of a bitch who can make her laugh."

John tries to disguise a smirk but fails. "Like you."

"But what if he's better than I am for her. What if _she_ realizes that?"

Damn, Grey.  
The truth just spills out when you least expect it.

"But Anastasia loves you, Christian. Isn't that what she said?"

I sigh and my hand finds my tousled hair once more. "Yeah, but what if he's not fucked up like I am? What if he can treat her better than I treat her? What if he doesn't hurt her lie _I've_ hurt her?"

The prospect sends my mind reeling. I'm sitting down but I still feel dizzy.

"Christian, you need to have faith in what you two are building together. She's leaving your company, not _you_. You must learn how to separate the two. Maybe a professional separation will help you to finally know the difference. Who knows, maybe being apart during the day might do wonders for your relationship. I have faith that something like that could happen."

My elbows find my thighs once more and I cover my face in my hands – taking in a deep, purifying breath.

Maybe Flynn's right. I need to think of this as a clean slate and not as a separation. I need to show Ana that I can be the man that she needs me to be. And who knows – maybe after I show her that, she'll decide to come back to GEH and run the company by my side.

* * *

 _Saturday, November 5, 2011_

At seven in the morning, I wake up Ana and tell her to get dressed without an explanation. Exhausted from last night's exertions, she slowly rises from bed and drags herself into the en-suite. She's still naked and although I am already dressed for the day, I am so tempted to strip back down and join her in the shower for a little pre-game action. I know that this will take a bite out of our time, so in order to force myself not to give in so easily, I make way over to my study.

This afternoon, we are set to check in at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel while a sizable construction team works for twenty four hours to transform my playroom into a new office for Ana.

In my study, there are a dozen boxes stacked on top of each other. Among the fold are first edition copies of books for Ana's new office that Andrea ordered just a couple days ago. I already have books like _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ and _Rebecca_ in my own collection, but these are favorites of Ana. I thought that she would enjoy her own copies adorning her brand new bookshelf.

Over in the corner are another set of boxes that contain some of the items from the playroom that won't be going to the incinerator. I wonder what Ana would think if I were to pull out the leather handcuffs at the hotel. I smile and without any further thought, I find the box that contains them.

 _What the hell, why not?_

….

My girl makes us delicious veggie omelets with toast. As she sips her tea, she slowly livens up.

"You woke me up. I was sleeping good," she smirks.

"Yes. You're welcome," I tease. She blushes at the delicious memory from the night before, I presume.

"So, where are we going?"

"We're staying at the Olympic hotel for the weekend. You, me, and Sparky."

She raises a brow. "Why are we staying at a hotel?"

We technically could stay at Ana's old loft, but it's still a sore subject for her. "Because…it's going to be noisy for the next two days. The playroom is being transformed into your new workspace, remember?"

Her sweet face falls in disappointment. "Christian, why are you getting rid of it? Didn't you enjoy our time in there on Halloween?"

I can tell that she's going to make this a big deal. However, I'm rather determined that this is how it's going to be. Period.

"Ana…the room's going."

She gasps out of frustration as she tries to think of the words to say.

 _Ana, you have to trust me.  
I need to get rid of this room.  
For us. For me._

"How about we revise the playroom? Let's make it a joint effort. It'll be our playroom. It won't look anything like it does now."

 _Why in the hell is she fighting me on this?  
_ I don't understand.

I snap. "No!"

She's startled and I immediately regret speaking so harshly to her. I wish she could just feel what I feel whenever I think about losing her. As a result of those nauseating emotions, I don't want a trace of that room in this apartment. Ana is the first woman that ever shared a bed with me. However, _many_ women shared that playroom with me.

Ana means far too much to me to have her share a space in this penthouse that's not uniquely hers. Hell, I even want to redo the kitchen because my submissives have cooked there.

I approach her and take her hand. "It needs to go, Ana. I don't want us traveling down that slippery slope. I don't want us to have any part of that room or any other room like it ever again. We experienced it together once, now we can move on with our lives. A BDSM sex room will have no place in our future."

She looks back at me with pensive blue eyes, but I can see that understanding is slowly starting to seep in them. "Can we keep the spreader bars?"

Oh Ana – you minx.  
My cock twitches.

 _Good call on the handcuffs, Grey._

"Miss Steele, why, you little freak. Don't worry, I'm keeping the spreader bars as well as a few… _other_ things." She swallows in response. "In fact, I may even pack a few useful items in our overnight bag."

Before she can even breathe, I yank her arm and pull her body to mine. I press my semi-hard cock into her hipbone and she gasps before I take her mouth. I taste tea, omelet, and my favorite flavor of them all…

 _Ana_.

….

After lunch at the Olympic, we retreat to our suite. Ana and I are behind closed doors in the grand bedroom. Sparky naps away in his bed in the other room near the fireplace.

Ana and I stand together in the center of the room in a heated embrace. As my mouth possesses hers, my hands frantically feels down her curves through her painted-on jeans. My hands then locate the gap at the seam of her soft blouse and slides up her bare back. With both of her hands tangled in my hair, she moans directly into my throat.

Frantic and desperate for her, I lift her into bed without pulling back the covers. I quickly climb on top of her and kiss her neck.

"I have a surprise for you," I murmur.

"I love surprises," she says breathlessly. I can hear the broad smile in her voice and I am over the moon. "I'll be right back," I say before kissing her lips and rising up from her and the bed. I walk over to the closet and pull out the carryon bag to retrieve the leather handcuffs and an airline mask. When I return with an item in each hand, Ana's eyes suddenly widen.

"For me?" she exhales.

I nod. "You want?"

"Yes… _please_ ," she whispers.

 _Holy fuck._ And in this very moment, I am utterly determined to show her how kinky our fuckery can be – even without a playroom establishment.

 _The world can be our playroom, Anastasia._

Life with Ana is much better than I could have ever imagined. _A love without rules and boundaries. No limits to our pleasure._ Fuck, I nearly explode at the thought.

 _Relax Grey. Get her there first – multiple times – and you'll get yours later._

Yes, we have all night tonight and all day tomorrow.

I place both the masks and the set of cuffs aside on the bed and begin to tug off all of Ana's clothes. She watches me with wonder and deep want in her eyes, and I could just shoot off into the stratosphere.

"You look so beautiful, Bunny," I whisper, kissing her breasts the moment she's completely naked. She groans. I take her mouth and she pours her all into our kiss. It takes an iron will to pull away from her.

"Mask on," I murmur, and slide the satin covered elastic black fabric over her head until her sight is completely obstructed. When her lips curve into a devilish grin, I know for a fact that she's going to want it fast and rough this afternoon.

We aim to please, Miss Steele.

I stand and guide her body upwards towards the bedpost. I fasten one wrist at a time to the elaborate wooden headboard. When the task is all done, her entire body rises and falls as her breathing intensifies. I immediately undress, not taking my eyes off of her beautiful body. The sunlight peers through the blinds, so her entire body illuminates and sparkles in my presence. It's alluring as hell.

"Christian? Where are you?" she says with a sweet tremble.

"Right here, baby. I'm looking at the most beautiful thing that I've ever laid my eyes on."

Her body visibly shivers. "I want you," she breathes.

"I know, baby. I know. I'm coming soon. But first… _you_ will. Twice."

Her jaw lowers at my declaration and she begins to writhe, tugging at her restraints. After my eyes take all that they can, I slowly slide up from the bottom of the bed until my face meets the junction of her thighs. She breathes audibly when she feels how close I am to her epicenter. Instinctively, I grab both of her ankles while on my knees and rapidly place them on my shoulders.

" _Ah_ ," she gasps.

I immediately attack her sex with my mouth, taking no prisoners. I hear her tugging violently at her restraints as she moans even louder, unable to contain all of the pleasure that she's now receiving.

"Take it, Ana," I mumble as I resume my wicked ministrations.

"No! Please! _Ah_ …"

I know she doesn't want me to stop, because her pelvis is moving right along with the rhythm that I have set. She's greedy – her body taking exactly what her mouth says that she can't handle. Her inner goddess is now pulling the reins and orders her proper and demure side to buckle down and let her freak flag fly.

 _That's my girl._

It takes no time before her legs begin to stiffen against my chest and her body starts to convulse all around me.

"Yes, baby. That's it."

" _Ah! Ah! Ah…_ "

"Mm hmm. Just one more – before I join you."

She sighs in frustration. "Christian…"

"Yes, baby?" I tease, kissing each inner thigh.

"I want you," she whines.

"I'm right here," I mutter.

"No…inside of me," she pleads.

"Oh, Bunny – I want that, too. But you must be patient. Marvelous things will come to those who wait."

I place her legs back down on the bed and I slide against her body, now damp with sweat, kissing every inch of her along the way. She moans as I take her mouth and twist her nipple with one hand. The other hand slowly journeys downward until it reaches the prize.

"Ah!"

 _Oh yes, she's so fucking ready._ My two fingers slide over and under across the parameter a few times before suddenly journeying inward.

"Oh!" she cries.

Feeling how wet and willing she is, I am as eager as a kid on Christmas morning to open up my present and dive right into it. I set a punishing rhythm just thinking about how I'm going to do her the same way with my cock after I make her come again. Her head presses against the pillow as her moaning intensifies. It sends butterflies swarming up my bloodstream. I'm drunk just simply witnessing the expression of extreme pleasure on her face. Then she comes again, sending me into a tailspin.

She hasn't even started to recede from her high and I'm already sliding into her. Ana hasn't even been able to take in a single breath. She's reeling from the sensory overload. Blindfolded. Tethered. Mid-orgasm. And I'm crashing into her like a tsunami. And just like in the playroom, she can't make a sound – but unlike before, it isn't by choice.

"Ana… _fuck_ …" I grunt.

My hands are digging into the back of her thighs as I thrust, and thrust, and thrust. I've completely lost all sense of being. With her, I have transcended. I look up over her head and see the redness underneath the cuffs on her wrists from her constant tugging. And I want to stop and see to it – ensure that she's okay and not hurt, but I begin to feel her tightening up around me from the inside.

 _She's fucking loving this.  
_ " _Ahhhh_ ," she manages to choke out.

I suddenly feel a spark shooting up my spine and I begin to rattle off a chain of expletives as Ana cries out and comes all around me. I then release – powerfully and wetly, deep inside of her. Collapsing on top of her, my upper torso is as limp as a marionette.

After a few beats, I climb upwards and untether Ana's arms from the bedpost. After carefully removing her mask, she blinks before greeting me with one of the biggest smiles that I've seen. I feel like I'm ten feet tall.

"Can we do that again tonight? Then tomorrow?" she rasps. I gape at her.

Holy shit, I've created a beautiful monster.

* * *

 _Wednesday, November 9, 2011_

 _I'd like to thank Miss Steele for her contribution to GEH's success  
and wish her all the best over at ECP._

I revisit the global communication that I sent out the all GEH employees on Monday announcing Ana's departure. The very thought of her leaving this building is so surreal. And it's not just me who's going to miss her terribly; my entire executive staff is dreading her final day. They know how valuable Anastasia is to the team. She has taught everyone to challenge our old way of thinking and to explore different strategies. There won't be another support manager like her.

Which is why I decided that Ana wouldn't be backfilled. The position didn't exist before her and it won't exist after her. Ros has already tried talking me into mentoring another NGP employee like Ana while having them to take her place. I immediately shot her down.

 _"It was obvious from the start why you hired her.  
You were infatuated with her. Then she ended up being one of the  
best employees you've ever hired. Lucky bastard," Ros teased._

I couldn't argue with my second in command. However, I will add that I knew of Ana's potential in the company fairly early on. The morning she was first summoned to my office, she started asking all of the right questions. Four weeks later when she presented her final project to me, she had gone above and beyond what I've asked her to do. From the professionally bound report with the thoughtful artwork on the cover page, to her list of well thought out plans of action to correct many of the lower scoring areas.

And as my support manager, Ana has been a godsend. She's quick on her feet and often thinks of solutions that my executive team or me haven't even considered. I think back to our last meeting with Genius Exports and Nicky Starr. Even when I didn't necessarily want her to, Ana just had this natural inclination to completely blow everyone in the room away with her forward thinking. I am in total awe of her.

Now, she is leaving me and lending all of her professional talents to John Fisher and his team over at Emerald City Publishing. I love my girl dearly. I wish I could tell her that I think that she's wasting her time in publishing. It's true – she has dreamt about a career in books for a very long time. In fact, she first came to GEH only to pay the bills until she could land a job in publishing.

Her dream has finally come true. But if you ask me, Ana doesn't fully comprehend her self-worth. She is so much more than what she realizes. Ana's mind can shape an entire generation. ECP isn't the right forum for such a brilliant woman…and I'm not just saying that because I'm two days away from proposing to her.

It's true – Anastasia Rose Steele is a visionary and a global mastermind.

Before her, I thought I had it all figured out. I knew that there were areas where my business could improve, but I already had a plan in place. Then this beautiful brown-haired girl with gorgeous blue eyes and a terrific round ass saunters into my life. It's no secret that Ana has changed my life, but she's also changed the way that I run my business.

Today, GEH has never been better.

At this moment, my _hopefully future wife_ is having lunch and being introduced to the new team she'll be working with on the Monday after Thanksgiving. I haven't been able to concentrate since she texted to let me know that she was heading out to ECP.

When I return back from working out with Claude in the basement gym, Ana is still away. Restless, I decide to step out into my waiting area and ask Andrea and Lacy to give me suggestions on locations for Ana's going away party.

"How about Larry's Playground?" Lacy chimes.

"That's a great idea," beams Andrea. "They have a private room with a six lane bowling alley that can hold up to two hundred and fifty people. There's also the arcade and sports bar outside of the room."

"Good – book it," I order.

"Should we have it on Ana's last day?" asks Andrea.

"Sure," I reply.

 _Perhaps Ana's going away gathering will also serve an engagement party._

 _Fuck._ Just as I get the thought, I immediately see visions of my mother freaking out for being the last to know about my proposal. I know she is going to want to plan a party for us, and that will be quite the challenge with the holidays fast approaching.

I head back into my office and response to two emails before I contemplate calling Grace. Everything is all set for me to propose to Ana on Friday. After we meet with Gia to go over the initial floor plans at the house, I will take Ana out into the meadow where a plane is set to fly over Puget Sound, carrying a banner asking Ana to marry me.

Once she says yes – _hopefully_ – we'll then head over to the Fairmont Olympic for an intimate candlelit dinner. Once that's done, we'll go upstairs back to the same suite we stayed in this past weekend. Ana loves the Olympic, so I know that she won't mind revisiting so soon. This time, it'll be without Sparky, whom Taylor has agreed to watch while Ana and I spend the entire weekend alone.

 _Hopefully celebrating our engagement over, and over, and over again._  
Fuck, I'm getting giddy and rock hard just thinking about it.

The thought soon crosses my mind that I hadn't bothered to disclose to Flynn my plans to propose to Ana. The reason being is because I know exactly how this will look to him. Here I am one minute – freaking out over Ana leaving GEH, yet I'm making plans to pop the question to her before she starts her new job.

Subconsciously, I don't want Dr. Flynn trying to talk me out of this. I can already hear him telling me not to be rash simply because Ana will be working with a man that she went out on a date with once. But even before Ana's leaving was a sure thing, I wanted to marry her. I've been holding onto this ring for weeks and I'm ready to slide it on her sweet little finger.

 _I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life loving her._

Suddenly, the beep of my intercom pulls me out of my train of thought.

"Mr. Grey – I have your mother on the line."

 _How fitting._ I smile. "Put her through."

"Yes sir."

I hear a click.

"Grace."

"Christian, honey. I'm going over the final plans for Thanksgiving. Ana will be joining us, right?" she says, rushing straight to the point of her call.

"Yes, she'll be spending it with us."

"Excellent. Elliot's bringing Kate," she bubbles up.

I close my eyes. _Bloody hell._ "Great," I respond, trying my damnedest to disguise my severe distaste of Elliot's girlfriend – my girlfriend's best friend.

"Fantastic. So mom and dad will be there. It'll just be the family and the girlfriends," she says in a singsong fashion.

"About that," I preface. "Between you and me – I'm hoping that the _girlfriend thing_ will change as of Friday night." I don't even have a chance to elaborate before Grace starts hyperventilating over the phone.

"Oh my God! Are you going to propose to Ana?!"

"Mm hmm. This Friday outside of the house that we're building."

"I am _so_ happy! We _must_ have an engagement party," she practically squeals just as Mia would. _Now I know where Mia gets it from._

"I figured you'd say that," I jest with smirk.

"Can I tell your father?" she begs.

"Sure, but no one else. I need to ask Ana to marry me first before everyone raises up a stink."

"So Friday," she says, quickly glazing over my statement. I know that her wheels are already turning in full gear. "The second Ana accepts – w _hich I know she will_ – I'll send out an email announcement to our family and friends. I think the Friday after Thanksgiving would be a perfect day for an engagement party, don't you think?"

I don't think I've ever heard my mother sound so proud of me. I fight back a grin, and lose. "Sure, Mom."

"Fantastic. Make sure you send me the email addresses of Ana's family and friends."

"I will."

"And I'll be waiting on that text with your wonderful news. Now be sure to wine and dine that sweet girl so you can give me another daughter."

"I plan on it," I beam.

"Oh – I'm _so excited_! I love you so much, honey."

"Love you too, Mom."

 _Christ, woman._ My mother can be rather annoying at times, but I still adore her.  
Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is a godsend. As soon as I hang up with my mother, my intercom beeps yet again.

"Mr. Grey – Because of the holiday season, Larry's Playground won't be able to fit us in until Friday, December 2nd," Andrea squawks.

"Shit," I sigh. Ana will already be working at ECP. A quick thought crosses my mind. "Go ahead and book it," I tell her.

Maybe it'll be good for Ana to see all of the faces that she left behind. After working at ECP for a couple of days, she'll see with her own eyes how her new team will never compare to the love and support that GEH will continue to give her.

True, there might've been a few bad apples at first. There was the two in the ladies' room on the fourth floor – who Ana still refuses to give up their names. Then there's Gunther Lewis, but he's no longer a problem and no longer in Seattle. Otherwise, everyone who works very closely with Ana adores her and wants her to remain.

Perhaps Ana will finally realize this after being away from GEH for a few days.

….

The moment my email inbox pings with a message alert letting me know that Anastasia just swiped her badge to enter back into the building, I gear myself to journey to her office. I wait a few moments, giving her ample time to arrive.

I knock once I get there and she bids me to enter. Ana appears rather surprised by my prompt presence, but she doesn't speak on it. Instead, she gives me a smile that simply melts away all of my anxiety from earlier. I gaze at my girl as she gets situated at her desk. Looking oh so sexy in that fetching blue dress, it's quite the paradox when I have such a strong desire to peel the article off of her.

I plan on us reliving what took place this weekend in the weekend ahead.

"Hey," she utters.

"Hey," I return her sweet greeting, shutting the door. I take a seat. "How did your meeting go?"

"It went really well. I met most of the editors."

 _Most?_ That means that not everyone was in attendance. In wonder if Jeremy Clark was there. Perhaps this roundabout question will answer it.

"Good. So who will you be supporting?"

She narrows her eyes at me but quickly checks herself. "I'll be assisting Donovan Mitchell and Jeremy Clark while their EA is on maternity leave."

I'm not pleased by this news. Not in the slightest.  
"Oh _really_?"

"Just until the other EA returns. Then I'll only be supporting one of them."

So it's just for a couple of months. Still, I don't like it. "Well, hopefully it won't be Clark," I say with disapproval.

"Well…if I have a say, it will be Donovan," she says. Still, her reassurance does nothing to kill the burning irritation that's within me. I don't want her anywhere near Jeremy Clark.

I still remember Clark's smug-ass face when he saw me at the coffee shop. True, I was only Ana's boss at the time – rudely interrupting her date. But even my heart knew that I loved her back then.

"So, when do we meet with the architect to put together the plans for the house," Ana says from left field. I smirk at her.

 _Oh Bunny – so we're just going to hoppity hop right over the Jeremy Clark discussion, are we?_

"We're set to meet with the architect on Friday to go over her initial suggestions." _Among other things._ There's a better part of me that's excited to pop the question to the love of my life. But there's still a side of me that fears that she may reject me. I've already put this girl through so much shit.

Her face twists. " _She_ wouldn't happen to be Gia Matteo, would she?"

My heart skips. _What has she heard about Gia Matteo?_ "Yes. Why?"

"Find another architect. I haven't heard good things about her," she declares in an open and shut case.

Fuck, what is it? Why is she so dead set against her? Gia is one of the best out there. She did a bang up job on my property in Aspen. She has worked well with me in the past as well as with my brother, Elliot.

"Miss Matteo is one of the most decorated architects in the state. Why wouldn't we want to work with the very best?" I ask.

"I heard she had a fling with Elliot and that she's very um… _touchy feely_. I don't think that's very professional," Ana submits.

Oh – so _that's_ why. I have zero doubt that she got this earful from Katherine Kavanagh. But did my chivalrous older brother disclose the news about his many other conquests? When it came to spilling out his past sexual exploits to me – _unprompted_ , mind you – Elliot's been quite non-discrete. I laugh at the thought.

"Ana, I'm sure Elliot has fucked half of his female staff at some point, and some of them probably still work for him. Elliot most certainly can work with Gia without any problems. Who put you up to this? Kate?" If Kavanagh's not causing a rift in our relationship in one way, she manages to figure out yet another.

 _Leave it to Katherine to royally fuck up my plans to propose to Ana._

Sensing my strong reluctance, Ana stubbornly folds her arms. "Christian, I don't want to work with Gia."

Hell – this woman doesn't realize how much of a hassle her jealousy is causing me. Not only will I have to break the news to Miss Matteo that we will no longer be requiring her services, but I have to get back in touch with the plane and the hotel in order to postpone those reservations. And let's not forget, I'll have to locate another top-notch architect who is well versed on all of the green techniques and has a good eye for what Ana and I are looking for.

 _Grey, give it up. She's not going to back down on this._  
I sigh in frustration, closing my eyes. "Fine. I'll find another architect."

Ana's taken aback by my response. "Thank you," she breathes.

A thought enters my mind. _Tit for tat, Miss Steele?_  
"And while we're at it, I don't want you working with Jeremy Clark either," I say a little too adamantly.

"I've never had sex with Jeremy Clark," she bites back.

"And I've never had sex with Gia Matteo," I counter with equal force.

"Christian, I only have to work with Jeremy for a couple of weeks. And I'm sure he knows that I'm taken by now, just like the rest of Seattle does."

I glare at her. "He'd better not lay one fucking finger on you."

"He won't!"

Oh, you bet your gorgeous ass he won't.  
Or I will kill him with my bare hands.

Ana and I exit her office shortly afterwards; she heads to her meeting with finance, while I meet up with Barney at the testing lab. There, Barney shows me that one of our latest proprietary undertakings just passed strenuous testing. We already have a patent pending on it, which puts us way ahead of the curve. I'm more than pleased by the news.

Barney is such a wonder. If he doesn't have the answers, he will work around the clock until he finds them. I suddenly get a thought.

"Off the subject," I preface. "Do you know of a reputable cutting edge architect who's a proponent of the environment that I could possibly reach out to?"

His eyes widen. "Absolutely. In fact, a good buddy of mine who is an award winning architect so happens to be an artist and part-time environmentalist."

An hour later, I'm in my office concluding a call with Trevor Martin. I browsed his impressive portfolio on his website before reaching out to him. He's extremely eager to work with me, so he's going to meet Taylor at the new house tonight and take some photos. Martin's quite confident that he'll have a first round of ideas to share with both Ana and I by Saturday evening. I told him to make it early Sunday evening instead and meet with us then. That way, I'll have plenty of time to reschedule the plans that I have for Ana.

Before I call the banner pilot and revise dinner and hotel reservations, I call Miss Gia Matteo to give her the unfortunate news. Who would've thought that Miss Anastasia Steele's burning jealousy would rival even mine?

But in regards to the Jeremy Clark situation, I have no one but myself to blame.

 _If I didn't buy SIP behind Ana's back, she wouldn't be working with him._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So sorry for the long delay. I've been quite busy so far in this New Year. And because the plot is thickening in my other story (Family Business – the next tale in this series), it may be another couple of weeks before the next TCB update. I've said this before, but this story has already been written from Ana's POV which is why it hasn't been a huge priority for me. However, I am still determined to finish it before the end of spring. I need to close out this series so I can move on to other things. If you follow me on Facebook (storietella2), then you know exactly what those 'other things' are. ;)_**

 ** _I was going to take the CPOV as far as Ana's New Year surprise announcement. However, I'm sure that many of you want to see Christian's reaction when Elliot plays that bad practical joke on him at his bachelor party, haha! What are some of the other events that take place in B &P that you would like to see Christian mulling over?_**

 ** _In the next chapter – Christian asks Ray for his daughter's hand, Ana says yes, and Christian's staff is all-abuzz at their engagement news. Then we jump over to Thanksgiving where he faces off with Kate for the first time since their big blow up. Finally, he goes out of his mind during the first full day of Ana's departure from GEH._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


End file.
